Fáinal Fántasi Ocho Dírectors Cat Disco1
by Sakae Kaze
Summary: ¿Qué llevó a Squall a ser prácticamente autista?¿Cuáles eran las verdaderas intenciones de Seifer?¿Qué motivó a Artemisa a planificar la compresión del tiempo? Descubre con la versión íntegra del director lo que verdaderamente pasó y quisieron ocultarnos.
1. Mi vida en el Jardín

**Disclaimers**: Los personajes, el mundo, los objetos, monstruos y cualquier otro ser o elemento del Final Fantasy no me pertenecen.

**Comentario: **Antes que nada pedir disculpas por el trato a los textos en inglés de la Intro de este maravilloso juego. También asegurar que todos los personajes del juego me gustan y los respeto, por lo que el trato que pueda darle a alguno de ellos no es indicativo de ninguna animadversión personal. Entiéndase que este relato esta hecho desde el humor y la parodia, y si algún lector siente herida su sensibilidad, le pido disculpas por anticipado.

**Fáinal Fántasi Ocho Dírectors Cat**

**Bai Sakae Kaze**

.

.

.

**Capítulo 1. Mi vida en el Jardín.**

.

Esta historia empieza como muchas otras: una preciosa vista del mar, el sonido arrullador de las olas... Todo de lo más normal; pero, de pronto, una voz coral femenina irrumpe con un cántico en lenguaje antiguo:

_Fithos… Lusec… Wecos… Vinosec… _

Y de la nada se materializan unas letras blancas, en las que pueden leerse, si es que alguien es capaz de entenderlo, lo siguiente:

**Ai'l bi jia…**

La música de una orquesta sinfónica vino a acompañar a la voz y, como si aquello fuese el disparo de salida de una carrera, la cámara empezó a deslizarse por el agua y los distintos paisajes cambiantes, sobre los que seguían apareciendo las letras blancas, que debían ser un mensaje encriptado:

**Ai'l bi jia…**

**Güai…?**

**Ai'l bi güaitin… jia…**

_Fithos… _

**For güot?**

_Lusec… Wecos… Vinosec… _

**Ai'l bi güaitin… for yu… sou…**

_Fithos… _

**If yu cam jia…**

_Lusec… Wecos… _

**Yu'l fain mi…**

_Vinosec… _

**Ai promiss.**

El acertijo terminó justo en un campo de flores. En él, el viento jugaba con los pétalos arrancados, uno de los cuales se posó en una mano femenina que pertenecía a una preciosa chica morena vestida con un extraño conjunto negro y azul que, aunque de espaldas parecía muy recatado, por delante dejaba al descubierto buena parte de las piernas y un generoso escote.

_Excitate..._

Como por arte de magia, los pétalos se transformaron en una pluma blanca que la chica dejó que se elevase hacia el cielo.

_... vos e somno ... __ liberi mei ... Cunae non sunt. _

Allí la pluma fue engullida por una tormenta y escupida en forma de sable pistola, el cual se precipitó hacia tierra al ritmo de:

_Excitate vos e somno, liberi fatali Somnus non est _

Y se quedó clavado con majestuosidad acaparando un primer plano.

Squall se arrojó a coger aquella arma que literalmente, por suerte para él, había caído llovida del cielo. Eso le permitiría enfrentarse a Seifer en igualdad de condiciones.

_«Menos mal —pensó—, creí que iba a morir antes de empezar la historia..., ¡y eso que soy el prota!», _se dijo blandiendo la espada y desentendiéndose del montón de plumas que de ella salieron.

Sin esperar más y sin contemplaciones, los dos jóvenes, uno castaño, Squall, ataviado con un pantalón y una cazadora negra sobre una camiseta blanca, y otro rubio, Seifer, ataviado con una gabardina blanca muy hortera (según Squall) sobre un conjunto negro, se enzarzaron en una cruenta y ardiente lucha en la que ninguno de los dos podía permitirse perder la concentración ni un instante; por mucho que la música sinfónica y las imágenes de dos preciosas chicas —la del campo de flores y otra vestida de negro con un escote de infarto—, que aparecían intercaladas durante la batalla, se empeñasen en despistarlos.

_Ardente veritate Incendite tenebras mundi Valete, liberi Diebus fatalibus _

Seifer, con un gesto provocador, desafió a Squall a acercase a él. Squall aceptó el desafío e intentó partirle la crisma con el sable pistola. La lucha transcurría igualada, incluso se diría que el joven castaño atacaba con más ímpetu, como si desease borrar del mapa a su rival, hasta que éste, en un gesto traidor que lo caracterizaba, le lanzó por sorpresa la magia fuego (y eso que antes de empezar el entrenamiento habían quedado que no iban a usar magia). Squall interpuso su arma como escudo, así pudo evitar que el hechizo le quemase el cuello peludo de su cazadora, pero no pudo evitar caer de rodillas. Desde el suelo se percató de la cara de borde con que lo miraba Seifer al tiempo que alzaba la espada, a saber con qué intención. Maldiciendo porque no tenía ninguna magia con la que responder a la afrenta (de ahí la promesa que le había sacado a Seifer), cuando nuestro prota iba a ponerse en pie con un ágil salto, la canción empezó a rallarse con una estrofa, advirtiendo que se aproximaba un momento culminante:

_Fithos Lusec Wecos Vinosec, Fithos Lusec Wecos Vinosec, Fithos Lusec Wecos Vinosec _

_«¿Y qué?»_, se dijo Squall ignorándola.

Pero entonces la escena se centró en el escote de la chica de azul, captando toda la atención del joven; momento que aprovechó Seifer para cortarle en la cara con la espada mientras pensaba: _«¡Si no eres mío, no serás de nadie!»_, y decía en voz alta:

—Oh, la nena se ha caído y no puede levantarse. ¡Jua, jua, jua!

_«¡Maldita sea! —maldijo mentalmente Squall, superenfadado—. ¡Ahora que por fin veía un canalillo!.. Seifer me ha marcado la cara para ligar solo él y quedarse con todas las chicas. Grr... Menos mal que yo ¡jamás pienso ligar! Pero si yo no ligo, ¡él tampoco!»_

Hecho una furia, corrió hacia Seifer calentando la punta del sable pistola en el suelo, para que doliese más, y le hizo una cicatriz idéntica a la suya, pero en distinta dirección, de forma que formarían una X si juntasen los rostros (algo que Squall no pensaba hacer ni bajo tortura). En ese preciso instante del arma de Squall empezaron a salir montones de plumas negras y al ritmo de _" Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah "_ el collage de imágenes de las caras de las chicas se adueñó de la escena hasta que Squall vio que la chica del escote menos atrevido corría a arrojarse en sus brazos, a saber con qué intención. Pero, por desgracia, las imágenes se cortaron antes de que llegase ese feliz momento y el _" Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah "_ apoteósico concluyó dejándolo todo negro: Squall había perdido el conocimiento, no se sabe si por la emoción o por la pérdida de sangre.

;D ;D ;D ;D ;D ;D ;D ;D ;D ;D ;D ;D ;D ;D ;D ;D ;D ;D

—¿Cómo te llamas? —le preguntó la doctora Kadowaki, una amable mujer con cara de pocos amigos, en cuanto abrió los ojos.

—¿Por qué me lo preguntas si me conoces desde que era pequeño? —replicó Squall—. Incluso, una vez, me viste el culo.

—Era necesario. Tú vida estaba en juego.

—Lo sé. —Squall se hallaba tendido sobre una cama en la enfermería.

La doctora Kadowaki lo miró con afecto y, sin ningún remordimiento, le clavó en el brazo una aguja reforzada en acero para que no se rompiese al atravesar la musculatura del joven y le inyectó un liquido verde fosforescente al mismo tiempo que explicaba:

—Hace por lo menos diez minutos que te han traído. Os encontraron un grupo de SeeDs y maestros shumis que habían ido a la montaña de excursión. Seifer estaba intentando reanimarte; incluso te estaba desabrochando el cinturón del pantalón para que pudieses respirar mejor. Por suerte, los SeeDs corrieron en vuestra ayuda a pesar de que eso suponía perderse la apasionada explicación que les estaban dando los maestros sobre el crecimiento de las margaritas en primavera. Ahora pasaré a darte un informe de los daños: tienes en la cara una pequeña heridita de nada, de ochenta y dos puntos. Te alegrará saber que la de Seifer es de ochenta y tres. A pesar de todo, la herida de Seifer ya ha cicatrizado y él ya se ha marchado cuando lo he echado a patadas del lado de tu cama.

No era justo, ¿por qué a Seifer le había cicatrizado la herida antes si la había recibido después que él?, se lamentó Squall.

—Tengo que irme a ordenar las aspirinas —siguió la doctora—. Tú quédate aquí. Te he inyectado un fuerte paralizante que te mantendrá inmóvil los dos minutos que te faltan para que te cicatrice del todo la herida. —La doctora se dio media vuelta, pero antes de abandonar la estancia se giró y dijo—: Ah, me han avisado de que la señorita Trepe va a venir a recogerte.

_«Lo que faltaba...»_, se dijo Squall.

En cuanto se quedó solo, gracias a un ruidito que reconoció como el de unas uñas golpeando una superficie esmaltada, se percató de que a través de la ventana de cristal de una de las paredes de la habitación una chica lo observaba.

_«¡Una chica! ¡Y no va vestida con uniforme! —se asustó, y su cuerpo intentó dar un brinco; pero fue imposible gracias al paralizante—. ¡Como entre, estoy totalmente indefenso!... Indefenso... indefenso... indefenso... je... je...»,_ el rostro de Squall intentó, sin ningún éxito, poner un extraño rictus acorde con sus pensamientos.

La chica, por suerte para ella, ajena a lo que cruzaba en aquellos momentos por la mente del futuro SeeD, llenó de vaho el cristal y con un dedo escribió en espejo (para que Squall pudiese entenderlo): "Cuánto tiempo, Squallinín". Debajo de estas enigmáticas palabras estampó una letra a modo de firma: "L". Luego, tan rápido como se borraban las letras, ella desapareció, dejando al joven desconcertado:

_«¿Squallinín?... ¿de qué me suena eso?... Y la chica..., ahora que lo pienso, cuando subí la mirada y le miré la cara... ¡de pronto sentí el deseo de que me acunara y me cantara nanas! ¡Si alguien se entera...! Un momento... no tengo por qué preocuparme, nadie sabe leer mis pensamientos... Menos mal.»_

—¡Squall! ¡Squall, ¿estás bien? —Quistis Trepe, la instructora, entró como una bala en la estancia, interrumpiendo los profundos pensamientos del joven—. ¡Me han dicho que Seifer te ha desfigurado!... —Sin esperar permiso y sin que Squall pudiese impedírselo a causa del paralizante, cogió con ambas manos el rostro del convaleciente y lo observó con detenimiento—. ¡Uff, menos mal! —respiró aliviada—. Si la intención de Seifer ha sido la de quitarte atractivo para quedarse él con todas las chicas, le ha salido el tiro por la culata: la cicatriz te sienta muy bien, te da un aire... no sé... ¿más masculino?... Definitivamente, pareces más hombre, si cabe —afirmó con los ojos brillantes, sin soltar al joven.

—Si ya has terminado de sobarme y de mirarme, aparta tus garras de mí —exigió con el único miembro que ya empezaba a reaccionar: la lengua.

—Cómo eres... —musitó ella, con lágrimas en los ojos.

—¿Y qué? —replicó mientras movía las muñecas, con la intención de volver a activar la paralizada circulación.

—Pues que ya que estás en condiciones de moverte, levántate y sígueme.

—¿Y si me niego?

—Es una orden.

Squall, a regañadientes, obedeció. Por desgracia, aquella cursi hortera, que, aunque en esos momentos lucía su uniforme de SeeD, solía vestir con un traje rosa anaranjado chillón, peinar sus opacos y grasientos cabellos en un ridículo moño y dos mortecinas greñas sueltas con la intención inútil de favorecer su anodino y ordinario rostro, y siempre iba adornada con un látigo —del que no se separaba ni para mear y que denotaba sus inclinaciones sexuales por el sadomaso—, era su superior, se dijo Squall. Y necesitaba su visto bueno para lograr el aprobado en el examen de SeeD.

Ya por el pasillo, Quistis Trepe seguía torturándolo, es decir, más bien intentándolo, porque Squall, ni la escuchaba, estaba totalmente absorto en sus pensamientos.

—Y como siempre te digo —seguía ella, machaca que te machaca—, no debes pelearte con Seifer, es muy peligroso. Tu todavía eres un tierno estudiante de SeeD y no sabes los riesgos que corres enfrentándote a alguien tan curtido, fuerte, despiadado, experto luchador y extorsionista, malévolo y calculador... ¡Deberías tener en cuenta que tiene un año más que tú! ¡Podría haberte hecho daño! ¡Estoy segura de que su perversa intención era eliminarte como rival porque sabe que en belleza y gracia tú le das mil patadas! Debe estar furioso por no haber conseguido sus planes... ¡Pero imagina que la próxima vez te corta en otro sitio!... ¡Dios, mío, no quiero ni pensarlo, sería una gran pérdida para la humanidad!... ¡Te prohíbo que vuelvas a pelearte con Seifer!... Ahora, ese desalmado debe estar dejándose la mano y los ojos en el castigo que le he impuesto y debe cumplir si quiere que le dé permiso para presentarse, otra vez, al examen: tiene que escribir, cien mil veces, con una pluma de cocatriz, que previamente ha de robar a su dueña a la luz de una luciérnaga que no ha pagado a hidroeléctrica por lo que le han cortado la luz, lo siguiente: "Nunca más en la vida le haré pupa a Squall sólo por que sea un millón de veces más guapo y adorable que yo". ¿Qué te parece el castigo? Porque a mí me parece genial y, además, bla, bla, bla...

Squall, ignorándola totalmente, como acostumbraba siempre que podía, iba centrado en sus pensamientos:

_«El imbécil de Seifer se las ingenió para desfigurarme: primero, a saber qué me puso en el desayuno para que todas esas imágenes de chicas ligeritas de ropa apareciesen en la lucha y me desconcentrasen; después, me engañó con lo de la magia, recuerdo perfectamente su promesa. —La memoria de Squall buscó entre sus archivos y le mandó las palabras textuales que el rubio había pronunciado esa misma mañana antes del entrenamiento: "Esta bien, como eres un novato con un ridículo nivel que no me llega ni a la suela de los zapatos y solo tienes ridículas e inútiles magias morfeo, aunque yo sea el poseedor de tantas de ataque que se me caen, no usaré magia. Sería malgastarlas. Para darte una paliza a ti sólo necesito mi sable pistola... Ni eso, podría hacerlo con las dos manos vacías... Ni eso, podría machacarte solo con una mano... No te quieras ni imaginar lo que podría hacerte... ¡Jua, jua, jua!"—. Y se reía tan a gusto, con esa cara de sádico salido que tiene. Y encima siempre va presumiendo de haber conquistado a una pija de Timber, que seguro que es más fea que el sobaco de un mono, pero él dice que es guapísima; claro, qué va a decir él... Seguro que es el primer rosco que se come en su vida porque en el Jardín, que yo sepa, no ha salido con ninguna; y si lo hubiese hecho, yo me habría enterado porque de discreto no tiene nada, bien se ha encargado de colgar en los ordenadores, en las paginas personales de los alumnos, en las de los contactos e incluso en la página web del Comité de Disciplina del Jardín de Balamb, del que él es el jefe, su lío con la pija. ¡Si hasta ha empapelado las paredes del Jardín con carteles explicándolo! Y no contento con restregarme por las narices que él tiene novia y yo no, se las ingenia para desfigurarme con la secreta intención de que yo no ligue, sólo para humillarme. Y ahora, con esta cicatriz, no sé cómo me verán las chicas, porque la opinión de Quistis vale menos que un gil de cartón. Suerte que yo paso de ligar. Yo no quiero ligar porque no quiero estar solo otra vez. ¿Otra vez?... ¿Por qué habré pensado, otra vez, si no recuerdo haber estado acompañado antes?...»_

—Squall... ¡Squall! ¡SQUALL! —berreó Quistis.

—Y... ¿qué?

—¿Cómo que "y qué"?... ¡Que no me estabas escuchando! —acusó, jadeante. De inmediato se recolocó el mechón que se le había desplazado hasta taparle buena parte del rostro y, con sonrisa encantadora (según ella), que a Squall le recordó la de un molbol, añadió—: No importa, el caso es que hemos llegado al hall y aquí nos separamos... Pero solo serán diez minutos... Recuerda que tenemos que ir juntos a la cueva de Ifrit a que cumplas el último requisito para poder presentarte al examen de SeeD que se celebrará en breve. Yo voy a ponerme guapa y te espero en la salida del Jardín. ¡Nos vemos en diez minutos! ¡Qué _ilu_, es como una cita! —canturreó antes de echar a correr—. ¡No tardes! —oyó el estupefacto joven antes de verla desaparecer por un cambio de pantalla.

—¡¿Cómo que una cita? ¡Sólo es un requisito obligatorio! —especificó para nadie—. ... Maldita sea mi suerte —se dijo mientras echaba a andar cabizbajo—. Ahora sólo me faltaría que me atropellase un autobús... Suerte que en el Jardín no hay.

Nada más pronunciar estas palabras, el joven fue arroyado por algo que, si no era tan grande como un autobús, tenía el mismo ímpetu. Ese "algo" y Squall fueron a parar al suelo.

_«¡Una chica! —se asustó, en un primer momento, al reconocer a aquello que lo había atropellado. De inmediato, se relajó—: No es peligrosa, lleva el uniforme de estudiante»,_ se dijo totalmente tranquilo. Los largos años de entrenamiento y una voluntad a prueba de bombas habían conseguido que las mujeres ataviadas con uniforme le resultasen tan atractivas como un alagar.

Squall se levantó con un acrobático, vistoso e innecesario salto y se quedó mirando a la chica, que aún seguía sentada en el suelo con una mano extendida hacia él. Tras un minuto de silencio, la chica, que aunque Squall no lo notase era bastante mona y con una sonrisa encantadora, movió la mano y le dijo:

—¿No me vas a ayudar a levantarme?

—Ah... la mano es para eso...

Tiró con fuerza de la muñeca, con tanta que casi hizo volar por el aire a la estudiante; aunque, tras algunas maniobras extras, necesarias para que ella no se rompiese los piños contra el suelo, consiguió ponerla de pie.

—¡Ay! ¡Casi me descoyuntas el brazo!

—Perdona... Había oído decir que las chicas erais más frágiles que nosotros, pero como eres la primera que toco...

—Estás perdonado por guapo y por simpático. Acabo de llegar y me aburro —dio un giro de novecientos grados a la conversación al mismo tiempo que agitaba su melena castaña, que parecía mucho más corta de lo que en realidad era debido a que las rebeldes puntas se empeñaban en desafiar la ley de la gravedad y crecían hacia arriba—. Tenía que ir a una clase que da una tal Quistis Trepe, pero me han informado de que ha cancelado la clase porque tenía una cita y mucha prisa por acudir a ella.

—¡No es una cita!

—A mí me da igual las citas que tenga esa. Me aburro mucho, y aún falta mucho para la hora en la que he quedado con mis colegas del Jardín de Trabia para irnos de marcha a Balamb. ¿Por qué no me enseñas el Jardín hasta entonces? —Squall iba a negarse en rotundo, pero entonces la chica añadió—: A no ser que tengas prisa, claro.

¿Prisa?... La verdad era que en teoría sí. Faltaba poco más de cinco minutos para acudir al punto de encuentro con la instructora... Si Quistis se enteraba de que se retrasaba porque se había ido de paseo con otra, con suerte, le daba un patatús y se libraba de ella para siempre... Esa idea le hizo decir:

—La verdad es que no tengo ninguna prisa. Tengo todo el tiempo del mundo. Además, sospecho que en mi anterior reencarnación debí ser guía turístico. Ale, vamos. Empezaremos desde aquí mismo, siguiendo la dirección de las manillas del reloj.

:) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :)

—Esta puerta de aquí da acceso a la enfermería dirigida por la Doctora Kadowaki, una mujer de gran valía; de hecho, una de las escasas personas válidas del Jardín de Balamb. La instructora Shu también podría serlo, pero tiene un gran defecto que anula sus virtudes: es amiga de la instructora Quistis Trepe. En cuanto al director, bueno, no se deja ver demasiado, así que no puedo opinar con rigor científico.

—Entonces, el director tiene el despacho en la enfermería, y las instructoras se reúnen aquí también —dedujo, Selphie, que así se llamaba la chica; aunque Squall lo ignoraba porque él no se había molestado en preguntárselo ni ella en decírselo; lo mismo pasaba con el nombre de él.

—No, el director tiene el despacho en el 3º piso. Y las instructoras pasan poco por la enfermería. Una suerte, porque yo paso muchas horas allí por culpa del imbécil de Seifer.

—¿Seifer?

—Un patán donde los haya, la cosa más impresentable que puedas imaginar, un cardo borriquero al que sólo desean las pijas horribles de Timber... Aunque debería decir, la pija horrible y desquiciada de Timber, porque sólo alguien que esté muy mal de la cabeza puede hacerse novia de ese sádico pervertido.

—Ya veo. Qué tipo tan horrible, espero no tropezármelo en mi vida.

Aquella chica parecía muy inteligente, se dijo Squall.

—Y supongo que si Seifer te manda a la enfermería con frecuencia es porque te pilla rastreramente y a traición —siguió Selphie, reforzando la opinión que Squall empezaba a hacerse de ella—, porque cuando me has ayudado a levantarme he notado que eres muy fuerte y, por el salto que te he visto dar y la forma en que te las has arreglado para que yo no volviese a caerme, muy ágil y con los reflejos muy despiertos.

—La verdad es que Seifer siempre hace trampas e intenta acabar conmigo. Menos mal que está la Doctora Kadowaki. Si no fuese por ella, yo estaría muerto. Hace unos tres años Seifer me engañó y me convenció de que jugásemos a vampiros. Él era Drácula y, en teoría, yo era Van Helsing; pero en un momento dado, en lugar de atacar a Quistis, que hacía muy mal de Lucy, Seifer se lanzó sobre mí llamándome Mina y me mordió en el cuello. Se necesitó el látigo eléctrico de los profesores shumis para obligarlo a que me soltara —relató con el mismo tono tranquilo e indiferente que utilizaría un guía durante la visita de un museo—. La doctora se vio obligada a ponerme la vacuna antirrábica en el culo para evitar mi muerte. Durante un mes casi no pude sentarme, y el moratón que me hizo en el cuello me duró más de dos meses. Pero eso no fue lo peor, durante esos dos meses tuve que llevar bufanda, y eso que eran julio y agosto, cansado de que todos me preguntasen que "qué nena me había hecho aquel chupetón".

—Realmente es un tipo despreciable.

:) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :)

—Esto de aquí es la zona que les ceden a los inútiles del Comité del Festival Estudiantil —mostró Squall una zona al aire libre—, esos de allí. —Señaló a un grupo de jóvenes muy atareados: unos recortaban monigotes de cartón, otros cosían vestiditos y otros jugaban con unos _sets_ de maquillaje—. Se supone que su misión es alegrarnos la vida y hacérnosla más llevadera; pero la verdad es que lo único que han conseguido es llevar al borde del suicidio por depresión a muchos estudiantes, que aunque deseasen escaquearse no pueden, pues los profesores shumis han puesto como requisito imprescindible para presentarse al examen la asistencia a los actos del comité.

—¿Y qué tipo de espectáculo tan horrible es ese que hacen que provoca esa reacción en los estudiantes? —quiso saber; pues en el Jardín de Trabia los estudiantes casi mataban por conseguir un puesto VIP en el Festival Estudiantil.

—Todos los festivos hacen lo mismo: unos, disfrazados de horribles payasos que ya quisieran para sí los de las películas de terror, espantan a los futuros SeeDs más pequeños y nos provocan a los mayores ganas de convertirnos en asesinos en serie; luego, la atracción "estelar", el teatro de guiñol, en el que representan "caperucita roja". En ese momento hay que sujetar a más de uno para que no se haga el harakiri para terminar con su sufrimiento. Los únicos a los que les gusta y aplauden a rabiar son los ceporros estúpidos del club de fans de Quistis, porque ya se tiene que ser cortito para ser fan de esa, y, claro, como la propia Quistis en persona, con esa falta de gracia y esa sosería que la caracteriza, maneja a caperucita, pues a ellos les parece maravilloso.

—Es terrible lo que me cuentas... Habrá que hacer algo definitivo para solucionarlo.

—Como no ganes las elecciones para Presidente del Comité, que se celebran en breve, lo tienes crudo.

:) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :)

—Esta es la cafetería, centro de ocio y principal fuente de alimentación de los habitantes del Jardín; excepto de los profesores shumis, claro, que tienen un chef particular que les prepara platos exclusivos de veinticinco tenedores. Como verás, en la cafetería hay dos sectores bien diferenciados: aquel —señaló a una zona en la que, en torno a un montón de mesas, se agrupaban estudiantes que sostenían pancartas—, y este, en el que estamos, que es la zona más importante del Jardín: la del reparto de bocatas, alimento único y exclusivo de estudiantes y SeeDs.

Selphie estaba plantada de pie junto a Squall en medio de una gran sala, al fondo de la cual se veía una especie de barra rematada por cristales que llegaban hasta el techo, en la que una docena de estudiantes hacían cola. El último de todos era un chico rubio con los pelos de punta, especialmente el flequillo, que era el triple de largo que el pelo más largo de cualquier otra parte del joven y se mantenía tieso hacia arriba, dejando la frente al descubierto.

La joven comentó:

— Esta parte es más grande que la de las mesas, ¿no es ilógico?

—Bueno, es algo necesario para que quepan las colas de estudiantes en las horas punta, en las que hay que estar más de seis horas para conseguir un bocadillo. Los bocadillos se encuentran tras esos mostradores protegidos por cristales antimisiles y por esa docena de guardias de seguridad elegidos entre la élite. —Desde donde estaban podía verse perfectamente a dos mujeres, de mediana edad, que pasaban los bocadillos por unas aberturas de seguridad, del tamaño exacto de los bocatas, y que por su sofisticado diseño hacía imposible que los estudiantes metiesen el brazo—. Las dos mujeres que se encargan del reparto son las cocineras; las personas a las que más se les hace la pelota y las que más intento de soborno reciben de todo el Jardín. Pero su honestidad es intachable: aunque aceptan los obsequios y los piropos, jamás conceden privilegios por ellos.

—Ya veo. Y... ¿los estudiantes de las mesas, siempre llevan pancartas como ahora? ¿Alguna otra norma impuesta por los profesores shumis?

—La verdad es que no tengo ni idea de qué va eso de las pancartas. Normalmente, en las mesas, o se despelleja a los profesores y se bebe cerveza mientras se cantan canciones de alabanza a las borracheras, o se juega a las cartas. De hecho, una de esas mesas es el centro de reunión de los cabecillas del club de fans de Quistis. A parte de ser cortos de vista y con muy mal gusto, son unos prepotentes que chulean de su habilidad con las cartas. Estoy deseando jugar con ellos para humillarlos y para ganarle la carta de Quistis que tiene el jefe, es que se me ha roto la diana de dardos de mi habitación y necesito algo para sustituirla; pero, por desgracia, no tengo ni una carta con la que empezar mi futura carrera triunfal como jugador y mayor coleccionista del mundo. Las venden a precio de oro y yo, hasta que no sea SeeD y empiecen a pagarme, no tengo ni un gil.

—Acerquémonos a ver qué pone en las pancartas —propuso Selphie.

Nada más hacerlo, en cuanto Squall pudo leer los mensajes de las pancartas, sintió la tentación de dar media vuelta y echar a correr; pero su orgullo, las voces de los estudiantes que lo habían reconocido y lo llamaban y, sobre todo, la necesidad de desmentir esa infamia, le hizo avanzar con la cabeza bien alta.

—¡Viva Squall, que le den una medalla! —vitoreaban los que llevaban pancartas que ponía: "Gracias, Squall, por irte de cita con Quistis y librarnos de la clase de hoy", o, "Queda con ella todos los días, por favor"—. ¡Abajo Squall, que lo expulsen del Jardín! —exigían a gritos los que sostenían pancartas del estilo de: "Por culpa de tu cita, hoy no tenemos clase con la adorable Quistis", o "Si crees que te vamos a dejar que te beneficies a la bellísima Quistis, vas apañado".

—O sea, que el de la cita con la instructora Quistis eras tú —dedujo Selphie—, nunca lo hubiese imaginado.

—¡No es una cita! —berreó Squall, a pleno pulmón—.¡Vamos a cazar a Ifrit, no a ninguna cita amorosa!

—Vaya, vaya... —susurró una voz gélida, la de Seifer, cuyo aliento le puso los pelos del cogote de punta a Squall, y no de gusto, precisamente—, así que cita amorosa... con esa... —murmuró con tono indefinible—. Sabía que tenías mal gusto, pero no tanto...

Squall se dio media vuelta y, aguantándose las ganas de partirle la cara, dijo arrastrando las palabras:

—NO es una CITA... y al próximo que lo sugiera, LO MATO.

—No te creo —afirmó Seifer.

—Zi Zeifer no te cré, yo tampoco —aseguró Trueno, el amigo-vasallo grandote y fortachón de Seifer. Era el tercero en importancia en el Comité Disciplinario (formado por tres miembros) y en el círculo de tres amigos; o lo que era lo mismo, el último gato.

—No —musitó de forma apenas audible Viento, la amiga-vasalla fina y enclenque de Seifer. Era la segunda en importancia en el Comité y en el círculo de amigos. Viento era parca en palabras; pero a esas alturas y después de muchos años, Seifer, Trueno, Squall e, incluso, Selphie, por generación espontánea, entendieron lo que había querido decir con el monosílabo (el no): "Si Seifer y Trueno no te creen, yo tampoco. Que bajo has caído, salir de cita amorosa con una instructora para que te aprueben el examen..."

—¡Eso es mentira! —se defendió de nuevo Squall.

—Yo si te creo, Squall —dijo Selphie, consiguiendo arrancar con sus palabras de apoyo una lagrimita de emoción a nuestro torturado protagonista; lagrimita que se apresuró a disimular mediante el método de fingir que, intentando espantar a una mosca, se metía accidentalmente el dedo en el ojo—. Tú nunca irías con una chica para que te aprobasen —siguió ella.

—Y tú... ¿quién eres? —inquirió Seifer, que acababa de descubrirla; hasta ese momento había estado muy ocupado mirando sólo a Squall, como si el resto de los numerosos estudiantes que se amontonaban en la cafetería no existiesen.

—Soy Selphie Tilmitt, futura SeeD y una amiga íntima de Squall —afirmó con frescura—, algo que tú jamás conseguirás. Y tú debes ser Seifer Almasy, lo sé por tú cara de sádico pervertido.

—Grrr... —gruñó Seifer.

Squall optó por no desmentir a la joven respecto a lo de ser amigos. Total, si ella así lo creía y como seguro que jamás volvía a verla en la vida, para qué explicarle que él, nunca jamás de los jamases, tendría ni un sólo amigo, ni tan siquiera tendría mascota... y era lógico porque él no quería estar solo.

—Así que amiga íntima... —murmuró Seifer, malinterpretando el sentido de "intima" y jurándole odio eterno a Selphie.

—¡¿CÓMO QUE NO QUEDAN BOCADILLOS? —. Un alarido proferido por un corazón roto por el dolor interrumpió la conversación.

Todos se giraron y pudieron ver al chico rubio de los pelos de punta, el que había sido el último de la cola y ahora era el único que quedaba. Desesperado, se mesaba los cabellos sin poder creer lo que le había pasado.

—El que estaba delante de ti se ha llevado el último —decía, insensible al sufrimiento del alumno, la cocinera.

—Yo... yo... —balbuceó el rubio—. ¡No puedo creerlo! —bramó a los cielos y echó a correr con la intención de alejarse lo más rápido posible del escenario en el que le habían arrebatado lo que más deseaba—. ¡Buaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!

Los cabellos y la ropa de Squall y sus acompañantes volaron por el desplazamiento de aire provocado por el rubio cuando pasó en estampida junto a ellos.

—¡Ey, gallina! —llamó Seifer—. ¡Está prohibido correr en el interior del Jardín! ¡Corramos tras él e inflijámosle el castigo que se merece!

—No podemoz correr, Zeifer, eztá prohibido —le recordó Trueno.

—No —musitó Viento.

—Que zabia erez, Viento —empezó Trueno—, al recordarnoz que Zeifer ez el mázzimo dirigente del Comité Dizciplinario, y que en la norma 4328 pone teztualmente: "el líder zupremo ze pazará laz nórmaz por loz cataplinez ziempre que le dé la gana". Ademáz de añadir que nozzotrozz podemoz hazerlo zi él nozz da un permizo ezpecial.

—¡Pues permiso especial concedido! —declaró Seifer y salió, a toda pastilla, seguido por sus esbirros.

—Qué cara tienen... —comentó bajito Squall.

—Ese... chico, con pinta de pardillo, que se ha quedado sin bocadillo... Su nombre no será Gallina, ¿verdad? —quiso creer Selphie, sintiendo pena por él, pero sin descartar la posibilidad, conocedora del mal gusto de algunos padres a la hora de ponerle nombre a sus retoños.

—No, ese es el apelativo "cariñoso" con el que lo llama Seifer. Los demás lo llamamos "el gafe de los bocatas". Es un poco bobo y apardalado, con menos personalidad que un focarrol falso, más soso que un plato de agua dulce, más pesado que diez férreos en brazos, sin ningún criterio de elección y con tal lentitud mental que sus armas son sus propios puños porque, cuando nos dijeron que eligiésemos las armas con las que nos íbamos a especializar, tardó tanto en decidirse que ya hacía semanas que se habían llevado la última. En realidad es un pobre diablo con muy mala suerte. Siempre se terminan los bocatas cuando le va a tocar a él. No importa la hora qué sea ni los estudiantes que haya en la cola, siempre que le va a tocar a él se oye la misma frase: "Lo siento, el que estaba delante de ti se ha llevado el último que quedaba". De hecho, ahora que lo pienso, no lo he visto comerse ni un solo bocata durante el porrón de años que llevo aquí.

—Pobrecillo...

—Sí, es patético...

:) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :)

—Por este largo pasillo se accede a los dormitorios. Los de los chicos en el ala izquierda y los de las chicas en la derecha. Antes se celebraban en ellos encuentros furtivos durante la noche e, incluso, alguna que otra orgía. Pero, cuando los maestros shumis se enteraron, lo prohibieron tajantemente y pusieron las medidas oportunas para evitarlo: colocaron lectores de retina en la entrada de cada una de las dos zonas. Los muy pérfidos añadieron un sistema chivato para saber si alguien infringía la prohibición: cuando algún alumno listillo asomaba el ojo a ver si daba el pego y la puerta se abría, el sistema detectaba el intento de engaño y proyectaba un fuerte chorro de una tinta especial negra que les ponía los ojos como los de un panda. Esa tinta solo se iba con un líquido, cuya fórmula solo conocen los maestros Shumis. Y claro, cuando los alumnos se veían obligados a ir a por el remedio o bien eran descubiertos, recibían un fuerte castigo Hablo en pasado porque después del intento quinientos veintisiete, los alumnos se resignaron a su suerte y buscaron otro sitio; menos cómodo, pero mucho más seguro.

—¿Cuál era ese castigo? —se interesó Selphie.

—No lo sé. Los que lo sufrieron se niegan a hablar de ello y yo nunca he sido castigado. A mí nunca me han interesado las orgías.

—Pero alguna chica habrá ido a verte alguna vez a tu dormitorio antes de que se instalasen las extremas medidas de seguridad. Seguro. Con lo guapo y simpático que eres un montón de chicas tienen que ir detrás de ti.

—Gracias por tu sincera opinión —agradeció, nada mosqueado por lo que cualquier otro hubiese interpretado como una posible señal para pasar al ataque. Squall tenía tan claro como el agua cristalina que no lo era, y de hecho acertaba—. La verdad es que nunca entró ninguna. Puede que fuese por el cartel disuasorio que puso Seifer colgado en la puerta en el que ponía: "Este es mi dormitorio y el de Squall. Cualquier alumno o alumna que ose traspasar el umbral con la intención de posar sus garras sobre él, quiero decir, sobre cualquiera de los dos, morirá antes de intentarlo"´ —recitó de memoria, habían sido muchos años con aquel cartel colgado en la puerta.

—¡No me digas que compartes dormitorio con Seifer!

—Por desgracia, así es. No veas las ganas que tengo de ser SeeD y tener uno propio, sólo para mí. Estoy hasta las narices de los ronquidos de ese psicópata, que encima es superfriolero y, en cuanto me descuido, se mete en mi cama aprovechando que estoy dormido.

—En invierno —dedujo ella.

—Y en verano, porque el aire acondicionado de nuestra habitación está maldito y siempre es gélido, aquello parece una nevera. Y por más que los técnicos nos cambien la máquina, a la mañana siguiente amanece estropeada y con una abolladura, como si la hubiesen golpeado con un bate de béisbol.

—Qué mala suerte.

—Sí, tengo el parámetro suerte en números negativos; pero pronto aprobaré el examen y mi suerte será buena.

—¿Y tú nunca fuiste al dormitorio de una chica?

—A mí no me interesa ligar, no me gusta estar solo —afirmó con el ceño fruncido y una expresión que denotaba un profundo dolor del alma.

—Aaaah... —musitó, sin decidirse a decirle que no lo había entendido; en aquellos instantes parecía tan afligido...

—De todos modos —siguió él, recuperando su habitual inexpresión (como la que pondría un jugador experto al tirarse el mayor farol de su vida, a la que Squall le había añadido un toque personalizado de mala leche)—, en el pasillo que hay hasta los dormitorios, o sea, exactamente aquí donde estamos parados, puedes hablar con los chicos, si es que sientes algún interés en hacerlo.

—Oh, chicas, mirad a quién tenemos aquí —dijo con un tonillo de lo más desagradable y ñoño una de las tres estudiantes que acababan de aparecer por el cambio de pantalla—: es Squall, el corruptor y secuestrador de inocentes y bellísimas instructoras.

—No te perdonamos que, por tu culpa, hoy, nuestra adorada instructora Trepe haya suspendido la clase —se sumó otra.

—¿Y qué? —replicó Squall.

—Pues que vamos a ir a decirle que la estás engañando con otra —dijo la tercera, tras recorrer con mirada despectiva a Selphie de arriba abajo.

—Ale, corred, corred a decírselo —deseó Squall, y después se desentendieron de ellas y les dieron la espalda con la intención de continuar el _tour_ por el Jardín.

—¿Quiénes son esas impresentables? —quiso saber Selphie, esperando que todas las chicas del Jardín de Balamb no fuesen como ellas.

—Nadie importante. Son tres moscas cojoneras, tres tontas del culo que pertenecen al club de fans de Quistis. Inexplicablemente, la instructora también les ha hecho un lavado de cerebro a algunas chicas, exactamente a esas tres, que, por la cara, son sus fans incondicionales.

:) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :)

—Esto es el garaje, casi nunca hay nadie. De aquí parten los coches y los furgones de trasporte del Jardín. ¿Pasamos a otra zona o quieres que te explique con detenimiento las características de cada vehículo?

—No me interesa la chatarra, por mí podemos ir a otro sitio.

:) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :)

—Por aquí se va a la zona de entrenamiento. Hoy, como podrás deducir por el cordón policial formado por maestros shumis, no se puede pasar; pero la verdad es que, hoy, no nos hace puñetera falta pasar.

—¡Guau! Zona de entrenamiento propia y todo... —se admiró Selphie—. En este Jardín hay de todo. ¿Y es muy grande?

—Bastante, está dividida en dos partes. Una es a la que van los que se dicen enamorados para demostrar que su amor es auténtico, que puede superar cualquier prueba. En ella vive un gigantesco tiranosaurio rex, importado directamente de Jurassic Park. Es un monstruo poderosísimo, al que nadie ha sido capaz de vencer. Se dice que es rapidísimo, que en cada turno de ataque por parte del que se atreva a plantarle cara él tiene dos o tres, que cada castañazo que pega quita por lo menos el tripe de puntos de vida de los que en estos momentos tenemos. En fin, un suicidio enfrentarse a él. Pero uno de mis retos es darle una paliza en cuanto mis habilidades me lo permitan, y eso no podrá ser hasta que sea SeeD, empiece a repartir mamporros por el mundo y mi experiencia suba como la espuma.

—¿Por qué tanto interés en derrotar a ese bicho?

—Para ridiculizar a Seifer. Es que, el muy imbécil, un día en el que estaba especialmente desagradable: se había pasado toda la clase dándome en la espalda con el lápiz y estirándome del pelo... Sí, antes de que me lo preguntes te lo digo, se sienta detrás de mí, ya sabes que el parámetro suerte lo tengo en números negativos. Como te contaba, aquel día, para vencer la frustración de que yo no había caído en sus provocaciones y había pasado de él como de la mierda; incluso recuerdo que le sonreí a la compañera de pupitre cuando me dejó la goma de borrar para demostrar que ni me enteraba de lo que pasaba a mis espaldas; ese día Seifer cogió una borrachera monumental y vino, según sus propias palabras: "a acabar con este ridículo bicho para demostrar que YO soy el único digno de atención". Como imaginarás, en cuanto empezó la batalla, el tiranosaurio en un par de hostias se lo había merendado, y se disponía a hacerlo literalmente cuando, Trueno y Viento, aprovechando que el tiranosaurio estaba despistado poniéndose un pechito para no mancharse con el festín, cargaron con Seifer y se lo llevaron corriendo. No veas lo que pude disfrutar al saber que Seifer había huido con el rabo entre las piernas. Presenté una propuesta formal para que le dieran al tiranosaurio una medalla al mérito por los servicios prestados a la humanidad, pero me la rechazaron alegando que quién iba a ser el guapo que se la ponía. Es por eso que quiero derrotarlo, para poderle poner después la medalla sin que mi vida corra peligro.

—Claro, ¡es un plan genial!

—¿Verdad que si?, je... —Squall, cortó en seco la risita tonta que iba a salirle, hubiese sido demasiado amigable y, a él, no le interesaba tener amigos, no quería volver a estar solo; así que pasó a la otra zona—: En la otra parte hay unas especies de plantas con tentáculos a las que se les puede extraer magia morfeo y que se pasan la vida durmiéndote. Durante las clases de Quistis esto está lleno de estudiantes. Exceptuando a las tres tontas esas de antes del club de fans, que se quedan a oírla, y algún que otro capullo, miembro también del club de fans, la clase en pleno vine a entrenar; total, el resultado es el mismo: te duermes, pero, al menos, aquí se gana experiencia.

:) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :)

—Esta es la biblioteca, un lugar de reposo y paz al que vengo a meditar muy a menudo; es que por aquí no pasan ni Quistis ni Seifer. Esas tres estudiantes de ahí se encargan de llevarla. La de la trenza larga es "la chica de la trenza", las otras dos no sé cómo se llaman.

Selphie pudo ver a tres afables estudiantes que ordenaban los libros y atendían a los otros estudiantes. De pronto, entró "el gafe de los bocatas" arrastrando los pies y, como un perrito apaleado, se acercó a "la chica de la trenza". Ésta intercambió con él unas palabras aderezadas con sonrisas y caída de pestañas mientras las otras dos cuchicheaban, mirándolos y soltaban alguna que otra risita tonta. "La chica de la trenza" sacó un saquito de papel, que ocultaba algo en su interior, y se lo entregó "al gafe de los bocatas", el cual, con lágrimas de emoción en los ojos, abandonó la biblioteca mientras abrazaba la bolsa como si fuese un tesoro.

—¿Qué le ha dado? —preguntó Selphie, muerta de curiosidad—. No me digas que esa chica, con cara de no haber roto un plato en su vida, se gana unos extras haciendo de camello...

—No, nada más lejos de la realidad. Lo que ocurre es que los alumnos vienen por tradición a comerse los bocatas de chorizo, de atún en aceite, de pisto, o cualquier otro sabor a la biblioteca mientras hacen los deberes; a eso se debe las manchas mugrientas que se ven en las cubiertas de los tomos. Como "la chica de la trenza" es muy compasiva y sabe la precaria situación en la que vive "el gafe de los bocatas", recoge los mendrugos y los restos de bocadillo que los alumnos dejan tirados por los rincones, los mete en una bolsa y luego se los da "al gafe de los bocatas". Es gracias a ella que él no ha muerto de inanición.

—Vaya, se nota que a ella le gusta mucho.

—Sí, a "la chica de la trenza" le gusta mucho ayudar al prójimo —afirmó Squall, malinterpretando las palabras de Selphie—. Tiene un corazón de oro.

:) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :)

—No podéis pasar hasta nuevo aviso —advirtió un maestro shumi que hacía guardia delante del ascensor que había en el hall.

Los jóvenes se retiraron lo suficiente como para que el maestro no pudiese oírlos.

—Oye ¿qué tipo de bicho raro son estos maestros shumis? —preguntó Selphie, que se había percatado de que no eran humanos.

—No sabemos mucho de ellos. Antes los llamábamos sólo maestros. Sencillamente, pensábamos que eran muy feos; pero un alumno, ojeando una antigua revista de _Timber UFO Maniacs_, vio una foto y nos la enseñó a todos. La fotografía encabezaba un artículo y en ella se veía a un tipo, igual de feo que los maestros, luciendo una amplia sonrisa. El artículo decía lo siguiente: «_Los_ _shumis son una raza extraña»_.

—Eso es el titular del artículo, y ¿qué decía el artículo?

—Eso era titular y artículo —especificó Squall—, dos en uno.

—¡¿Sólo eso?

—Sí, el tipo que lo escribió, o bien tenía poca imaginación, o bien murió antes de concluirlo. Pero eso es lo de menos, lo que más nos llamó la atención fue la sonrisa del shumi de la foto. Debe ser la excepción de su especie, el único shumi simpático del universo.

—Ese que vigila el ascensor tiene muy mala pinta... —observó Selphie—, la misma mala pinta que todos los que nos hemos encontrado. No podremos visitar el segundo piso.

—Tampoco te pierdes nada. Sólo están las aulas, una puerta que da acceso a una zona, que no podemos visitar en este momento de la aventura, y una salida de emergencia, en la que hay un botón con un cartel que pone: "Pulsar solo en el caso de estar siendo atacado por un soldado volador de Galbadia y la vida corra gravísimo peligro. Si se pulsa en cualquier otra situación, aténganse a las consecuencias ". Qué tontería, ¿verdad? Cómo va a haber en el pasillo de las aulas un soldado de Galbadia, y encima volador.

—¿Y qué pasa si se pulsa el botón? —quiso saber Selphie, a la que no le quedaba la más mínima duda de que habría habido alguien que no habría podido resistirse a la fuerte tentación de pulsar un botón prohibido.

—Eso podría explicártelo mejor "el gafe de los bocatas". ¿Te has fijado en los pelos tiesos y el flequillo que lleva?

—¡Cómo no hacerlo!

—Pues yo sólo te diré que antes lucía una larga melena toda llena de bucles y tirabuzones... hasta que pulsó el botón. Los testigos cuentan que, durante los diez segundos que duró la descarga eléctrica, "el gafe de los bocatas" se iluminó como si fuese una bombilla transparente, hasta el punto de que podían vérsele todos los huesos del cuerpo.

—¡Bueno es saberlo! ¡Ja, ja! —rió ella mientras pensaba que, ni muerta, tocaría aquel botón.

—Bueno, aquí termina la vuelta por el Jardín porque al tercer piso tampoco podemos acceder. Ahí está el despacho del director, y ni siquiera yo lo he visitado alguna vez.

—¡UY! ¡Qué tarde se ha hecho! —se percató Selphie al mirarse el reloj—. ¡Mis amigos deben estar esperándome desde hace rato! Toma, Squall, esto para ti —dijo, sacándose un puñado de cartas del escote—, es para agradecerte lo amable que has sido conmigo.

—¿En serio? —preguntó, emocionado, sin decidirse a cogerlas.

—A mí no me sirven para nada, ni tan siquiera sé jugar. Además, no me ha costado conseguirlas: Esta mañana, nada más llegar al Jardín de Balamb, tropecé con un chico y, cuando conseguimos ponernos en pie, me dio las cartas y me dijo. "Toma, le he jurado a mi novia que abandonaría el juego...", luego se marchó llorando.

—Vaya, veo que tienes bastante suerte —se admiró, y cogió las cartas, no fuese que ella se arrepintiera.

—Sí, y es de fábrica, porque mi experiencia es de nivel 1. ¡Hasta otra! —se despidió y se marchó corriendo.

Squall la vio desaparecer por el camino que llevaba hacia la salida del Jardín. El mismo camino que debía hacer él. El camino que lo llevaría a dónde Quistis lo estaba esperando desde hacía varias horas...

—Primero miraré qué cartas me ha regalado. —Se puso a ello—. ¡La madre de todos los Jardines, pero si hasta hay un _gran dragón_, un _tomberi_ y varios _wendigos_!... Mejor me voy a estrenarlas —decidió y se encaminó hacia la cafetería dispuesto a iniciar su prometedora carrera de jugador empedernido—. Y, de paso, me tomaré unas cañas. —Notaba la boca extrañamente seca. Squall desconocía la causa de este fenómeno: había hablado mucho más en el tour por el Jardín que si juntaba las conversaciones de toda su vida y varias reencarnaciones.

Por suerte para Squall, las sencillas reglas de juego del Jardín de Balamb y el que las cartas de la mayoría no fuesen de un nivel muy elevado le permitió desplumar a todo alumno que se dejó y no huyó antes de perder hasta su último alagar. Cuando se sintió lo suficientemente seguro de sus cartas y de la habilidad que había conseguido tras quinientas veintisiete partidas, desafió al fan nº1 de Quistis, poseedor de la carta con la cara de la instructora. Éste, con arrogancia, prepotencia y chulería aceptó el desafío y se jactó de la paliza que le iba a dar nuestro protagonista. Ambos se sentaron frente a frente en una mesa de la cafetería, y un corro de curiosos los rodeó. Durante las horas que duró el encuentro la expectación y los espectadores fue en aumento, hasta que ya no cupieron más alumnos. Poco a poco, gotas de sudor empezaron a empañar la frente del fan nº1, y los vítores de ánimo a Squall, que habían empezado tímidamente entre los compañeros de clase agradecidos por haberles conseguido vacaciones improvisadas, fue en aumento; hasta que estalló en un fuerte aplauso y una improvisada ola de brazos, que a más de uno casi le saca un ojo, cuando el joven consiguió arrebatarle la carta de Quistis al antipático fan.

_«¡Jua, jua, jua!, ¡Lo he logrado! ¡Yuju!»_, pensó Squall; pero, sin dejar que ni un solo músculo de su rostro reflejara su euforia, se puso en pie y, adoptando una pose heroica cargada de indiferencia, dijo con tono frío:

—Cuando consigas reunir más cartas y tengas ganas de volver a perderlas, me llamas. Si tengo tiempo y he acabado mi partida de dardos con mi nueva diana, la cara de Quistis, que tan amablemente me has proporcionado, vendré y volveré a darte otra paliza.

Dicho esto, se dio media vuelta y, caminado por el pasillo que habían formado los espectadores, entre aplausos y aclamaciones, con paso sereno abandonó la cafetería, dispuesto a ir a probar la nueva diana.

En un acto de generosidad sin precedentes, Squall quiso compartir con sus compañeros de estudios y penas, que no amigos, el giro que estaba dando su parámetro suerte. Para ello organizó en el pasillo que llevaba a los dormitorios el "Primer Campeonato de Tiro a la Quistis", cuyo premio era el placer de acertarle en la jeta (aunque fuese de papel) a la inaguantable instructora. Por petición popular se vio obligado a dar un discurso de inauguración:

—Eh... Podéis tirar todo lo fuerte que queráis... Si se estropea, mm... Total, esta diana es provisional. La definitiva la pondré cuando consiga la carta de Seifer, que, según dicen, la tiene el director... Pero, primero, necesito entrenar a fondo y, segundo, necesito comprobar que el director existe y no es un muñeco manejado por un profesor shumi.

—¡Ja, ja, ja! —rieron los estudiantes, ante lo que consideraron un chiste de Squall.

—¿Y qué? —replicó desconcertado y, sin esperar más, lanzó el dardo inaugural con tanta fuerza que la diana casi sale volando.

;D ;D ;D ;D ;D ;D ;D ;D ;D ;D ;D ;D ;D ;D ;D ;D ;D ;D

Cuando Squall llegó al lugar de la "cita", Quistis estaba de pie, plantada, sin haberse movido, esperándolo durante los tres días que él había tardado en acudir. La ligera capa de polvo que cubría a la instructora y alguna telaraña que otra eran prueba evidente de ello.

—¡Oh, Squall, has venido! ¡Ya pensaba que habías renunciado a tu carrera de SeeD! Como faltan pocas horas para el examen...

—¿Y qué? —replicó; aunque, en realidad, ese era el único motivo que lo había obligado a acudir.

—Pues que, como no nos demos prisa, se nos va a echar el tiempo encima. Lástima... yo que había planeado que pasásemos la noche acampados en el bosque que hay que atravesar para llegar a la cueva de Ifrit... Tendremos que dejarlo para otra ocasión.

Squall se mordió la lengua para no decirle que para qué puñetas hacía falta pasar la noche en el bosque cuando en poco más de una hora se recorría el trayecto que separaba el Jardín de la cueva; pero no quería darle conversación.

La instructora, para aquella ocasión, lucía sus mejores galas, las mismas que lucía siempre que no iba de uniforme: el vestido rosa anaranjado chillón. Pero si su intención había sido despertar el interés de Squall, había sido una pérdida de tiempo. El joven, una vez conocía a una chica vestida de uniforme, conseguía la inmunidad de por vida a los encantos que esa chica pudiese tener; no importaba lo mona y _sexy_ que pudiese ir vestida después, a él lo dejaba frío.

—Mientras vamos haciendo camino —empezó Quistis—, te iré explicando algunas cosas que debes saber. Empezaremos por el objetivo de la misión: atrapar al Guardián de la Fuerza, Ifrit, requisito _sine qua non_ podrás presentarte al examen. Esto no va a ser coser y cantar. Aunque ya tengas dos guardianes, no olvides que te han tocado en una rifa. No creas que conseguir otros te va ha resultar tan fácil, tendrás que sudar sangre para conseguirlos. Así que, en cumplimiento de mi sagrado deber de instructora, empezaré el tutorial por el principio: "Uso y manejo correcto del sable pistola", arma de tu elección con la que llevas entrenando varios años. Cuando te enfrentes con un enemigo, en el menú de comandos eliges la opción atacar y entonces bla, bla, bla...

_«¡Nooooooooooooo!»_, gritó la mente de Squall, y el joven supo que aquella iba a ser la prueba más difícil a la que se había enfrentado en su vida.

:) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :)

—...bla, bla, bla... y es muy importante no olvidar la forma correcta de extraer magias. En el menú de comandos eliges bla, bla, bla... —seguía machacando Quistis, ya en el bosque, mientras Squall se las apañaba para no ser devorado por un kedachiku, una especie de oruga gigante que, encima, sólo hacía que echarle freno; lo que hacía más lento el viaje y por lo tanto más larga la tortura.

:) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :)

—Y como te iba diciendo bla, bla, bla... —seguía, dale que te pego, unos cuantos kedachikus después, por aquel bosque que parecía interminable—. ...porque bla, bla, bla... es importante enlazar los Guardianes de la Fuerza, a los que a partir de ahora llamaré GF para abreviar, ya sabes que me gusta ser concreta y escueta, porque bla, bla, bla y bla... y en el menú de comandos bla, bla, bla...

:) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :)

—...bla, bla, bla... —continuaba, sin dar tregua, la instructora poco después de abandonar el bosque—. Y ahora que estás hecho una mierda, aprovecharé para explicarte, concienzudamente y a fondo, el uso de los límites. Para poder usar el límite, o lo que es lo mismo, un fuerte ataque especial personalizado, es necesario tener un pie en la tumba, como es tu caso en estos momentos, o echarse previamente la magia aura, algo imposible porque no tienes. Pero de las magias ya te hablaré, largo y tendido, en cuanto termine con los límites. Para usar el límite, en el menú de comandos... bla, bla, bla... y además, bla, bla, bla...

:) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :)

—¡Squall, por fin te alcanzo! —se alegró Quistis cuando llegó a la entrada de la cueva, donde la esperaba el joven por imposición de los dos maestros shumis que hacían de porteros; los cuales se habían negado a dejarlo entrar sin la instructora—. No te preocupes, aún queda tiempo para el examen —siguió ella, como si nada—, no hacía falta que te marcharas corriendo, llevándote todos los objetos, cuando aquel mosquito gigante me envenenó. Menos mal que tenía un antídoto de reserva.

—¿Cuánto tiempo queréis para la prueba? —preguntó uno de los maestros—. ¿Diez, veinte o treinta minutos?

—Y ¿no pueden ser dos minutos? —casi suplicó Squall, deseando terminar pronto con aquello.

—Bueno... —empezó el maestro—, si tenemos en cuenta que la cuenta atrás empieza en el preciso momento en que vayas a poner un pie en la cueva y termina en el preciso momento en que convenzas, a la fuerza, a Ifrit para que te sirva, y que el guardián se encuentra tomando té delante de la chimenea de su salón, sito en lo más profundo de su hogar, y que para llegar allí, corriendo, son necesarios como mínimo cuatro minutos, con dos minutos no me sale la cuenta. Pero, si te empeñas... Total, el que no se va a poder presentar al examen eres tú.

—¡Que sean treinta! —exclamó Quistis—. ¡No podemos permitir que Squall no se presente al examen! —En realidad, eso a la instructora le importaba bien poco, pero tenía planes...

—Yo me examino, yo elijo —replicó Squall—. Esas son las normas, ¿no?

—Así, es... —asintió el shumi.

—Con diez tendré tiempo de sobra.

—¡Squall, estás loco!

—Que así sea... —corearon ambos maestros.

Un contador digital apareció en la esquina derecha del paisaje y empezó la cuenta atrás.

Sin perder tiempo, Squall penetró en la cueva seguido de Quistis. El camino no tenía pérdida: un sendero en medio de rocas ígneas, imposibles de escalar debido a las altas temperaturas a las que estaban, y algún que otro lago de lava.

Un par de murciélagos, que se hacían llamar Buels, para fardar, acompañados de un boom, les salieron al encuentro. El joven los ignoró y siguió corriendo, dejándolos muy entretenidos: mientras los buels mordían a Quistis, el boom hacía una extraña danza y aumentaba de tamaño. Squall escuchó una explosión a su espalda y oyó a Quistis llamándolo, pero siguió como si fuese sordo, hasta que:

—¡SQUALL! ¡Si no me esperas, NO te declararé acto para hacer el examen!

El joven frenó en seco y Quistis, jadeante, llegó hasta él. El _look_ de la instructora había sufrido un ligero cambio: su vestido, antes rosa naranja chillón, ahora estaba adornado con un estampado grisáceo, la cara y las manos las tenía cubiertas de hollín, el ridículo moño y las greñas sueltas parecían una madeja enmarañada, hasta el látigo estaba deshilachado.

—No deberías haber salido corriendo —recriminó ella.

—No tenemos tiempo para entretenernos con enemigos de a pie, en el fondo de la cueva está Ifrit esperándome, y no vamos muy sobrados de tiempo —añadió después de echar un vistazo al contador.

—Tampoco tenemos tanta prisa... Hemos hecho más de la mitad del camino y aún nos quedan ocho minutos, podemos relajarnos un poco... —propuso con una sonrisa que le puso los pelos de punta al joven—. ¿No tienes calor?... —añadió, bajándose un poco la cremallera, para agrandar el escote—. Si quieres, puedes quitarte la cazadora... y la camiseta... y el cinturón... puedes ponerte cómodo... todo lo cómodo que quieras... Estamos solos y...

—Y tenemos prisa —cortó y, desentendiéndose de ella, reemprendió la marcha.

Desilusionada por lo mal que le estaban saliendo los planes, lo siguió. Había puesto muchas esperanzas en su primera cita con Squall, pero sería mejor dejar los planes para cuando él estuviese más relajado. Ahora, el joven sólo podía pensar en el examen, y era normal; pero cuando ya fuese SeeD, las cosas cambiarían —se dijo la muy ilusa—, en el baile de celebración ya pasaría al ataque.

Llegaron a un cruce.

—¡Se me ha olvidado coger el mapa! —exclamó Quistis—. ¡¿Y ahora qué hacemos?

—Quizás deberíamos seguir las indicaciones de la señal —contestó Squall, con ironía.

En un poste, con un letrero tamaño pantalla panorámica con forma de flecha, que apuntaba a uno de los caminos, ponía: "Al salón de té".

—Uy, es verdad, je, je...

Prácticamente enseguida estuvieron ante una gran puerta y una voz grave les dijo:

—Podéis pasar, os estaba esperando.

En el interior de la inmensa sala, delante de una titánica chimenea, un monstruo gigantesco de piel rojiza, afiladas garras y dientes y enormes cuernos estaba tranquilamente sentado en una roca tallada con forma de sillón, dando pequeños sorbos de una descomunal taza de té hirviendo.

—He recibido la solicitud de desafío debidamente cumplimentada —dijo—. Tú debes ser Squall Leonhart.

—El mismo.

—Yo soy Ifrit, Señor del Fuego —se presentó educadamente—. ¿Qué es esa cosa que te acompaña?

—_Eso_ es la instructora Quistis Trepe.

—Jo... —protestó ella—. Normalmente no tengo este aspecto, lo que ocurre es que antes me he encontrado con un boom y entonces yo...

—¿Te apetece una taza de té? —ofreció Ifrit a Squall, ignorando las palabras de Quistis.

—No, gracias, pasemos al combate.

Ifrit echó un vistazo a la esquina superior derecha de la cueva, al contador de tiempo.

—Aún te quedan seis minutos de vida —informó—. Tienes dos formas de emplearlos: una, durante cinco minutos charlamos amigablemente mientras tomamos té y en el último minuto te mato rápidamente y sin dolor; y otra, empezamos ya la lucha, alargando tu agonía todo el tiempo que te resta.

—Elijo la lucha.

—Eres valiente... —comentó el GF con admiración—. Eres el primer estudiante que no huye despavorido nada más verme. Prepárate, no es nada personal, pero te voy a hacer picadillo.

—Y yo voy a hacer que me sirvas el resto de tu vida.

—¡Squall, no seas farruco y no lo cabrees innecesariamente! —recriminó Quistis.

—¡Jua, jua, jua! —reía, Ifrit, muy divertido—. Eres descarado y valiente, ¡me gustas! Podríamos llevarnos bien, lástima que tenga que terminar contigo... ¡Que empiece el combate!

Una música de batalla, el tema de Ifrit, inundó la gruta mientras Squall preparaba el sable pistola, Quistis hacía resonar su látigo e Ifrit les cedía, amablemente, el primer turno.

—¡Voy a ayudarte, Squall, con todas mis fuerzas! —gritó Quistis—. ¡Yo ataco primero! —Como una fiera, que era lo que realmente parecía con los pelos y el aspecto que llevaba, se lanzó contra el GF y empezó a darle con el látigo en una de las patas—. ¡Toma, toma y toma! ¡¿Te gusta? ¡¿A que duele? —seguía jadeante—. ¡¿Quieres más?... ¡Toma, toma y toma!

El espectáculo era lamentable. Squall se llevó la mano a la frente en un gesto que le era característico y que no había hecho todavía. Ifrit, con el dedo pulgar y el corazón, como quien espanta a un insecto, se quitó de encima a la instructora.

—¡Es muy fuerte! —grito Quistis desde el suelo.

Squall se lanzó con el sable pistola en alto dispuesto a enseñarle al GF lo que valía un peine. Pero la hoja del sable rebotó en la dura piel del guardián sin hacerle ni un arañacito; pero sí consiguiendo un efecto rebote vibratorio que se inició en el filo del arma, se extendió como una onda hacia la culata y le removió al joven estudiante hasta el último de sus huesos.

—¡Los ataques físicos, hasta que no tengamos el límite, son inútiles! —dijo Quistis lo evidente—. ¡Usemos la magia!

—Sólo tengo morfeo y fuego...

—¡Estamos de suerte! —se alegró ella—. ¡Duérmelo y luego le damos la del pulpo!

—No sé yo... —murmuró Squall.

—¡Es una orden! ¡Obedece a tu superior!

Ifrit, ni se molestó en parapetarse detrás de un espejo, con los litros de té que se había echado al cuerpo, y lo que eso espabilaba, no lo dormía ni un ejército de somníferos.

—Es resistente. ¡Lo imaginaba! —siguió Quistis, como si la idea no hubiese sido suya—. ¡No importa, lo masacraré con una lluvia de magia hielo! ¡Eso le hará mucho daño porque, como es un GF afín al fuego, el hielo es su peor enemigo! —Se echó la mano al bolsillo—. ¡Oh, no, con las prisas, se me ha olvidado coger las magias!

Squall volvió a tocarse la frente con la mano, con un gesto de resignación.

—Bueno, es mi turno —dijo Ifrit y, sin despeinarse, se acercó a ellos y les dio con la mano derecha un manotazo que los golpeó a los dos provocándoles un daño crítico.

Ambos rodaron por el suelo, no quedando KO por muy poco.

—¡Qué bien, ahora podremos usar el límite! —se alegró Quistis antes de tiempo, pues, Ifrit aún no había agotado su turno. Algo que hizo de inmediato: lanzó sobre los dos jóvenes un pequeño frasco que llevaba en la mano derecha.

En cuanto la botellita se estrelló en la cabeza de Quistis, se hizo añicos y el contenido se derramó sobre ambos, ya que era una omnipoción, un fuerte reconstituyente de grupo. Al instante notaron cómo recuperaban prácticamente todos los puntos de vida, lo que echaba por tierra sus planes de usar el límite.

Durante un par de minutos la pelea pareció entrar en un círculo vicioso: ellos atacaban, inútilmente, con el sable pistola y con el látigo, e Ifrit respondía masacrándolos con una mano y curándolos con la otra, todo aderezado con algún ataque de fuego por parte del guardián.

—¡No entiendo su estrategia! —gritó Quistis.

—Es evidente —respondió Squall—. Nos cura, pero no del todo, de forma que en algún momento sus críticos nos dejaran KO y se alzará con la victoria. Y si no es así, el tiempo se agotará y vencerá de todos modos. Un plan magistral... —opinó.

—Lo que yo no entiendo —empezó Ifrit—, es qué hace un joven valiente e inteligente, como tú —señaló a Squall—, luchando al lado de esa cosa —señaló a Quistis.

—Yo no lo he elegido —respondió Squall, sintiendo que subía su afinidad con el guardián, y eso que aún no lo llevaba enlazado—. Es mi instructora.

—Comprendo...

—¡Encima me falta el respeto! —se indignó ella—. ¡Enseñémosle quién manda aquí: invocaremos a un GF! ¡Yo primero! —La instructora echó mano al menú de comandos—. ¡Oh, no, ahora que lo pienso, yo no tengo ningún guardián! ¡Squall, te cedo mi turno!

El joven se puso a ello y, rápidamente, pues tenía la afinidad con el GF invocado a mil, o lo que es lo mismo, a tope, apareció Quetzal, El Dios Alado del Rayo. Éste, majestuoso, voló sobre Ifrit y le descargó su ataque especial: _Tormenta eléctrica_. Pero el elemental de fuego, con rapidez, se puso un enorme sombrero de copa rematado con un pararrayos, el cual absorbió toda la tormenta.

—¡Pero ¿qué haces? —le recriminó Quistis a Squall—. ¡¿No me has escuchado antes cuando te he explicado, con todo lujo de detalles y sin dejarme ni una coma, todo lo relacionado con la afinidad elemental y los antagonismos! ¡Usa a Shiva!

—¡¿A Shiva? ¡¿La Emperatriz del Hielo? —se sorprendió Ifrit—. ¡Eso es imposible! ¡Ningún humano, por fuerte que sea, puede tener a Shiva!

—¡Squall! ¡¿A qué esperas? ¡Usa a Shiva!

—¡No tienes a Shiva!

_«No pienso usar a Shiva —pensaba el joven—. Aún recuerdo lo mal que lo pasé la vez que se me ocurrió usarla para ver cómo era»_. Squall recordaba claramente aquel día, tenía la imagen de Shiva grabada a fuego en la memoria: cuando, inocentemente, llamó al GF que le había tocado en la rifa, apareció ante él la visión más ultra femenina y ligerita de ropa que había visto en su vida; y además, en grande, para que pudiese verla mejor. Sufrió todos los calores del averno antes de echarse a temblar y a sangrar por la nariz. Fue todo un espectáculo, menos mal que estaba solo y que él monstruo con el que estaba luchando sufrió un colapso por la emoción, por lo que no pudo contarlo.

Los berridos a coro de Quistis e Ifrit lo sacaron de sus recuerdos:

—¡Usa a Shiva! ¡Usa a Shiva! ¡Usa a Shiva! ¡Usa a Shiva! ¡Usa a Shiva! ¡Usa a Shiva! ¡Usa a Shiva! ¡Usa a Shiva! ¡Usa a Shiva! ¡Usa a Shiva! ¡Usa a Shiva! ¡Usa a Shiva! ¡Usa a Shiva!

— ¡No tienes a Shiva! ¡No tienes a Shiva! ¡No tienes a Shiva! ¡No tienes a Shiva! ¡No tienes a Shiva! ¡No tienes a Shiva! ¡No tienes a Shiva! ¡No tienes a Shiva! ¡No tienes a Shiva! ¡No tienes a Shiva! ¡No tienes a Shiva!

—¡Callaos los dos! —gritó Squall y, para que se callasen de una puñetera vez y porque le quedaba solo un minuto de tiempo, hizo lo que se había jurado no volver a hacer: llamó a Shiva. Aunque... teniendo en cuenta que su afinidad con ella era negativa, igual, cuando aparecía, ya había concluido el tiempo.

La bella GF, muy sorprendida de que su dueño la llamase, dejó de limarse las uñas y acudió rauda y veloz sin esperar el tiempo reglamentario, quería hacer méritos para que no volviesen a dejarla en el cajón del olvido. Dispuesta a ganar en un pispás, para demostrar su valía, se plantó ante Ifrit y se dispuso a usar su ataque especial:_ Polvo de diamantes, _antes de que su contrincante usase el suyo:_ Llamas del infierno_; no quería terminar derretida. Pero no tuvo ocasión, en cuanto la vio, Ifrit cayó de rodillas ante ella y, con lágrimas en los ojos, pidió:

—¡Que alguien me pellizque, quiero confirmar que esto no es un sueño! ¡Soy tu más ferviente admirador! —Tendiéndole un cuaderno y un bolígrafo, suplicó—: ¡Dame un autógrafo!

Estupefactos, Squall y Quistis contemplaron la escena; aunque hay que decir que el joven procuraba centrar la visión en la parte derecha, que era donde estaba Ifrit, lo que le permitió percatarse de que el contador de tiempo había desaparecido. ¿Significaría aquello que habían ganado?

—Sigh... —El guardián de fuego se secó una lagrimita y se guardó en el bolsillo la docena de autógrafos que había conseguido. Después, se irguió adoptando una pose heroica, para parecer menos panoli de lo que era, y, con voz grave, que pretendió que sonase muy masculina para impresionar a Shiva, declaró—: Quiero servir a alguien que posee a semejante belleza.

—De acuerdo —aceptó Squall. Sacó el contrato, redactado sin dejar un cabo suelto por los abogados shumis del Jardín—. Firma aquí.

Una vez cumplidos todos los trámites, contento por el nuevo esclavo de por vida que había conseguido, Squall se enlazó a Ifrit, un tiarrón, nada tentador, que, además, compartía muchos gustos y opiniones con él.

:) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :)

Ya cerca del Jardín, Quistis apremió:

—¡Démonos prisa, ya casi es la hora del examen! Nos queda el tiempo justo para ponernos el uniforme.

No pensaba igual hacía un rato, cuando pasaron por el boque y ella estuvo insistiendo en que se quedaran de picnic, se dijo Squall. Después formuló una pregunta que le estaba rondado la cabeza desde que abandonaron la cueva:

—¿Tengo una duda? Si nadie había vencido a Ifrit, ¿cómo se presentaban al examen?

—Bueno, compensaban con algún trabajillo extra. Se podía elegir entre varias opciones como, por ejemplo: un resumen de dos hojas sobre del uso de las magias, o sobre los distinto tipos de bocadillos que venden en la cafetería, o también podían decantarse por llevarme la cartera durante una semana, o traerme el café a clase... Algunos incluso pasaron de intentar vencer al guardián y directamente presentaron los trabajos.

¡Para matarla!, se dijo Squall, aguantándose las ganas.


	2. Aprobar o no aprobar, Ese es el dilema

**Disclaimers**: Los personajes, el mundo, los objetos, monstruos y cualquier otro ser o elemento del Final Fantasy no me pertenecen.

**Comentario: **Se me olvidó decirlo en el primer capítulo: por si algún despistado no se ha dado cuenta, cosa que dudo, los pensamientos de los personajes los coloco en cursiva entre los símbolos «». Ejemplo: _«¡Ey!, ¡pero qué despistada soy!»_, se dijo la autora. ;)

.

.

.

**Capítulo 2: Aprobar o no aprobar... Ese es el dilema.**

.

.

Squall se dirigía sin prisas al vestíbulo del Jardín, punto de encuentro desde el que partirían los estudiantes hacia algún lugar en el que poder repartir los suficientes mamporros como para aprobar. Iba con un poco de retraso, pero no le preocupaba, pues sabía que no le permitirían irse sin su instructora y Quistis, antes de despedirse, le había dicho que iba a darse un baño con esencias aromáticas y a ponerse guapa para el acontecimiento. La verdad es que el joven deseaba que se hubiesen ido todos ya hacia Balamb y así, con un poco de suerte, no le volvía a ver la jeta a Seifer en todo el día ya que, por suerte, ¿sería cierto que le estaba cambiando la suerte?, cuando fue a su dormitorio a ponerse el uniforme y a recoger su mochila reglamentaria, la mochila de Seifer ya no estaba.

Cuando llegó al vestíbulo comprobó que aún quedaba algún grupo de estudiantes acompañados por sus amigos, que habían ido a despedirlos. A él seguro que no iba nadie a despedirlo, ni falta que le hacía. ¿Para qué? ¿Para luego dejarlo ir solo?

Squall tomó asiento en un escalón y se dispuso a esperar con paciencia y a ser testigo de tanta tontería melancólica. Desde allí pudo observar que algunos maestros shumis estaban, como quien no quería la cosa, vigilando; también pudo reconocer a algunos de los jóvenes que se agrupaban, como a "la chica de la trenza" y a sus amigas bibliotecarias.

De pronto vio aparecer por un cambio de pantalla a Seifer, escoltado por Viento y Trueno. Quizás se había precipitado en sus conclusiones sobre su suerte, se dijo Squall.

El líder del Comité Disciplinario no llevaba el uniforme reglamentario sino su ropa habitual y, como siempre, fuese enero o agosto, su inseparable gabardina, que en su opinión lo hacía más sexy. Seifer se dirigió directo hasta donde estaba el joven solitario de relucientes, sedosos y favorecedores cabellos castaños, según su punto de vista, y, mientras pensaba: _«¡Pero qué bueno que está!»,_ le dijo:

—¿Qué, perdedor, dispuesto a hacer el ridículo y a suspender el examen?

—Mira quién habla —espetó Squall—, el experto en suspensos.

—¡Yo suspendo por que me da la gana!

—No me digas... —murmuró, con mirada de te estás marcando un farol.

—Zi Zeifer dize que zuzpende porque quiere, ez azí —apoyó Trueno.

—Sí —argumentó Viento.

—Que razón tienez, Viento, cuando dizez que zólo ze ezplica el zuzpenzo por un acto voluntario dada la maeztría que tiene Zeifer en el uzo del zable piztola.

Lo cierto es que lo que decía Seifer no iba desencaminado: excepto la primera vez que se presentó al examen, el resto de veces había suspendido adrede, era algo necesario para lograr alcanzar sus objetivos. Pero el joven rubio sabía que Squall no le creería ni aunque se lo jurase por lo más sagrado, así que optó por desviar el tema y centró su atención en el grupo de estudiantes que quedaba, en busca de alguien a quien humillar. Los astros oyeron su plegaria y en el vestíbulo hizo acto de presencia, de forma espectacular, "el gafe de los bocatas": apareció subido en un monopatín aéreo haciendo acrobacias en una pretendida exhibición de Kung Fu, dando puñetazos al aire y acaparando un primer plano de cuerpo entero, que luego hizo un zoom en su rostro, resaltando el tatuaje de su mejilla izquierda y su imposible flequillo de punta. La "chica de la trenza" contemplaba la exhibición con cara de boba y lágrimas de emoción en los ojos. Al pasar por su lado, Zell hizo una pirueta imposible que no pudo culminar con éxito al estar observando por el rabillo del ojo el efecto que su hazaña causaba en la chica. Y así, el monopatín siguió a la suya y el chico fue a dar con los piños al suelo ante el espanto de la joven, la indiferencia de Squall y las carcajadas de Seifer.

—¡Juajuajuajua! ¡El Gallina haciendo lo que debe: picotear el suelo! ¡Juajuajuajua!

—¡Los monopatines están prohibidos en el Jardín! —declaró un maestro shumi—. Ese monopatín queda confiscado. —Sin ninguna compasión se adueño del preciado tesoro.

La "chica de la trenza" se acercó a consolar al desconsolado joven y de paso a comprobar si tenía algún hueso roto. Nada de lo que le decía parecía surtir efecto ni hacer que Zell levantara la mirada del suelo, hasta que ella sacó un paquetito de papel con los restos de bocata que había recogido ese día y se lo entregó. Los ojos del chico brillaron con luz propia y, de inmediato, olvidó el espantoso ridículo que había hecho. Cogió el paquetillo y lo guardó en la mochila reglamentaria, que apareció como de la nada y volvió a hacerse invisible en cuanto Zell se la colocó a las espaldas; era uno de esos habituales objetos que no se ven cuando los llevas puestos. Tras unas palabras, la bibliotecaria se fue con sus amigas a ocuparse de sus obligaciones y Zell se acercó a Squall, Seifer, Viento y Trueno, los únicos estudiantes que quedaban en el vestíbulo.

—¡Squall, Squall! —dijo todo animado—. ¿Qué haces al lado de Seifer?

—¿Y qué?

—Pues que me extraña porque como os peleasteis el otro día, cuando él te dio una paliza y tú se la devolviste, pensé que ni le dirigirías la palabra. Todo el mundo habla de ello, dicen que, aunque Seifer recibió la herida unos segundos más tarde, se recuperó antes que tú —informó, hundiendo de forma involuntaria el dedo en la llaga.

—¿Me has visto hablarle? —preguntó Squall, con tono seco. Zell negó con la cabeza—. Además no era una pelea, sólo era un entrenamiento. Y él aprovechó un sucio truco para herirme, de otra forma ni me hubiese rozado.

—Ya decía yo —convino Zell—. Me extrañaba porque vuestras continuas y habituales peleas, desde que os conozco, siempre quedan en tablas.

—Quedan en tablas porque a mí me da la gana —afirmó Seifer.

—Zi Zeifer dize que... —Un gesto de la mano de Seifer hizo que Trueno callara. Lo conocía lo suficientemente bien como para interpretar el menor de los gestos de su amigo jefe. Aquel movimiento de mano había significado: "Ahora no, Trueno, no me quites protagonismo... por favor".

Pero el protagonismo que pretendía no existió porque Zell hizo como si no lo hubiese oído, o quizás ni lo oyó:

—Squall, Squall, enséñame tu sable pistola.

—No.

—Va, enséñame tu sable pistola.

—No.

—No seas antipático, enséñame tu sable pistola.

—NO.

—¡Pues choca esos cinco! —exclamó el joven alargando la mano.

Squall la miró sin comprender qué pretendía. Nunca le había estrechado la mano a nadie, no para dar fuerza a su papel de insociable, sino porque nadie se la había ofrecido. Y como "el gafe de los bocatas" ya estaba de pie, no podía estar pidiéndole que lo ayudase a levantarse, como había hecho Selphie. En estás cuestiones filosóficas estaba cuando oyó:

—Jo, Squall, qué seco eres... —lamentó Zell, interpretando la pasividad como desprecio.

—¡Ey, chicos! —saludó Quistis haciendo acto de presencia. Se había esmerado en su arreglo, dedicando varias horas al embellecimiento, y estaba muy satisfecha del resultado: para aquella ocasión lucía el uniforme de SeeD, se había peinado como siempre y llevaba el maquillaje habitual—. ¡Qué bien que me habéis esperado!

_«Como si pudiésemos irnos sin ella...»_, pensó Squall.

—Bueno —empezó Quistis, tras dirigirle una sonrisa a su alumno favorito—, en cumplimiento de mi sagrado deber de instructora debo informaros de que vosotros sois un grupo de tres, el grupo B.

—¿Y no pueden ser grupos de uno? —interrumpió Squall.

—No, los grupos de estudiantes aspirantes a SeeDs son de tres, según establece el artículo 537 de la _Constitución del Jardín Balamb_ escrita por los legisladores shumis. Y cada uno de los artículos es de cumplimento obligatorio. De hecho, aprovecho para decirte que, aunque yo insistí en que tú fueras el líder del grupo B, en la _Oficina de Control y Censura de Peticiones y Sugerencias del Jardín de Balamb_ los funcionarios shumis me dejaron bien claro que era del todo imposible, pues ese puesto debe ocuparlo el aspirante con más experiencia y, de vosotros tres, el que más experiencia tiene en exámenes es Seifer, que ya se ha presentado dieciséis veces más. Así que: ¡aspirante Seifer Almasy, serás el líder del grupo B!

—Qué bien ¿eh, Zeifer? —se alegró Trueno.

—... —En esta ocasión, Viento prefirió guardarse su opinión.

—Es lógico que yo sea el líder, soy el mejor... Aunque haya suspendido dieciséis veces —añadió Seifer, nada contento con la explicación de los motivos de su elección.

—¡Aspirante Squall Leonhart, deberás obedecer las órdenes de tu superior!... Lo siento, Squall...

—...

—¡Aspirante Zell Dincht, no entorpezcas el trabajo de tus compañeros!

_«¿Zell Dincht?... ¿Y quién es ese?»_, se preguntó Squall.

—¡A la orden, instructora! —respondió "el gafe de los bocatas" haciendo un saludo marcial y descubriéndole a Squall que también tenía nombre.

—Ya has oído, Squall, mi palabra es la ley —se jactó Seifer.

—¿Y qué?

—¡Pues que nos pongamos en marcha —apremió Quistis— que ya deben estar todos en el puerto de Balamb!

En aquellos momentos se materializó como de la nada el director del Jardín, Cid Kramer, escoltado por sus dos guardaespaldas habituales shumis.

—¡Queridos alumnos! —empezó el hombre abriendo los brazos para dar mayor énfasis a sus palabras—. ¿Eh, dónde están los aspirantes a SeeD? —se preguntó al percatarse de que sólo quedaban, literalmente, seis gatos—. Bueno, da igual, os daré a vosotros el discurso: ¡queridos alumnos, hoy es un acontecimiento muy importante para vuestras vidas porque hoy tendréis la oportunidad de convertiros en SeeDs, con todo lo que esto conlleva! ¡Los SeeDs tenéis la sagrada misión de...!

—¡Ejem, ejem! —carraspeó uno de los guardaespaldas.

—... quiero decir, ¡los SeeDs sois SeeDs!

_«Obvio»,_ pensó Squall_. _

—Squall —se dirigió personalmente a él el director, sorprendiendo al joven de que conociera su nombre, ya que los maestros shumi siempre los llamaban por su número de alumno—, tú en especial tienes que esforzarte por aprobar el examen porque todas las esperanzas del Jardín y del mundo, por no decir del universo, están puestas en ti porque...

—¡EJEM, EJEM, EJEM!

—¡Ja, ja, ja! —rió con nerviosismo el director—. Quizás he exagerado un poco con lo del mundo y el universo... Lo que quiero decir es que es muy importante que apruebes porque... esto... porque... ¡Porque todavía no tenemos ningún SeeD especializado en el uso del sable pistola!

_«¡Este hombre está majara!»_, se dijo Squall.

—¡Yo también estoy especializado en el uso del sable pistola! —protestó Seifer.

—Bueno, Seifer... ¿cómo te lo diría?... después de tantos años y tantos exámenes ya he perdido la esperanza de que apruebes algún día...

—Aprobaré cuando quiera...

—Lo que tú digas —le dio la razón como a los locos el director Kramer—. Ale, marchaos que llegáis tarde.

;D ;D ;D ;D ;D ;D ;D ;D ;D ;D ;D ;D ;D ;D ;D ;D ;D ;D

Cogieron el barco en Balamb por los pelos (y porque el piloto era miembro del club de fans de Quistis y se negaba a abandonar el puerto sin ella).

Sentados en unos bancos adosados a la pared en una especie de minúscula sala de juntas, en la que había una pantalla, los cuatro esperaban a que la instructora Shu viniese a explicarles los detalles de la misión.

—Hola a todos —saludo una atractiva joven que llevaba una melena castaña. Quistis y los estudiantes (excepto Seifer) se levantaron y saludaron con gesto marcial—. Podéis sentaros —concedió cuando ya estuvo delante de la pantalla, no porque le gustase que los estudiantes permanecieran de pie a su paso en señal de adoración, sino porque la estrechez del recinto y la inútil mesa que había en el medio lo había hecho necesario para poder pasar—. Ey, Seifer, ¿de nuevo por aquí? —saludo con la confianza que da la rutina—. Cuando acabe el examen puedes pasar por mi despacho a recoger los impresos para poder presentarte al próximo examen, que será dentro de un mes; ya los tengo preparados. Me sobraba un ratillo y decidí adelantar el trabajo. En cuanto a vosotros dos, os deseo mucha suerte. Y ahora, vayamos al grano.

La pantalla que había a espaldas de Shu se iluminó y en ella apareció una extraña gráfica en verde adornada con puntitos rojos intermitentes, a modo de bolas de navidad. Squall supuso que aquello debía ser para hacer más comprensible la explicación pero la verdad es que no había por dónde cogerlo.

—En la pantalla —empezó Shu—, podéis ver claramente las condiciones del terreno en verde y la situación estratégica del enemigo y nuestra en rojo; pero de todas formas pasaré a explicar los detalles de la misión: parece ser que el malvado ejército de Galbadia ha invadido, con oscuras intenciones, Dollet, y estos nos han llamado pidiéndonos ayuda. Los inocentes ciudadanos de Dollet nos han pedido que acudamos en su auxilio y que acabemos con los de Galbadia, que los destrocemos, los masacremos, los hagamos picadillo, puré de patatas... en fin, lo habitual que hace un ejército entrenado de mercenarios como somos nosotros; previo pago, por supuesto. Vosotros os ocupareis de desfilar por las calles para atraer a los soldados de Galbadia y, de este modo, los SeeDs tendrán las manos libres para ocuparse de las cosas realmente importantes y de paso minimizamos las pérdidas, sólo arriesgamos estudiantes y no auténticos profesionales. Intentad durar el máximo tiempo posible, para eso os hemos dado el kit de supervivencia. Como sabemos que sois más pobres que las ratas, porque no tenéis ninguna fuente de ingreso y los ocasionales monstruos que hayáis podido vencer son unos rácanos que guardan todos sus ahorros en el banco y llevan sus mochilas casi vacías, con lo que queda poco para saquear, os hemos puesto en el kit de supervivencia las suficientes pociones, colas de fénix y demás productos de primeros auxilios como para que podáis resistir lo suficiente para darle a los SeeDs el tiempo que necesitan para cumplir la misión. ¿Lleváis todos la mochila reglamentaria con el kit de supervivencia? —inquirió, dada la imposibilidad de saberlo por la invisibilidad de la mochila. Los estudiantes asintieron—. Bien, entonces sólo me queda una cosa más que decir: OBEDECER LAS ÓRDENES ES PRIORIDAD UNO. El incumplimiento traerá el suspenso inmediato e irrevocable. Ahora me voy, si os queda alguna duda, podéis preguntarle a Quistis.

En cuanto Shu los dejó solos, Squall vio que le aparecía, como de la nada, un letrero transparente con las siguientes opciones:

a) Hablar a Quistis.

b) Hablar a Seifer.

c) Hablar a Zell,

d) No hacer nada.

_«¿Hablar?... ¿Y gastar saliva inútilmente?»_, se dijo Squall y eligió la opción d.

—Squall, Squall, enséñame tu sable pistola —insistió Zell, otra vez.

—...

—Va, enséñamelo.

—¡Ey!, gallina, deja tranquilo a Squall que tiene otras cosas de las que ocuparse.

—Grrrr... —gruñó Zell, dando puñetazos al aire, suponemos que a algún Seifer imaginario.

El auténtico Seifer miró largamente al joven de sedosos y agraciados cabellos castaños y dijo:

—Squall, tráeme un café.

De nuevo Squall vio aparecer ante él distintas opciones:

a) Sí.

b) ...

c) Si quieres un café, ve tú a buscarlo.

Descartando de inmediato la primera respuesta, aunque toda su personalidad de lobo solitario y silencioso le instaba a elegir la dos, no pudo resistir la tentación de mandar a Seifer a la porra:

—Si quieres un café, ve tú a buscarlo.

—Es una orden de tu superior.

En esta ocasión, aunque también apareció de la nada el panel, no dejaba demasiado margen de maniobrabilidad:

a) obedecer las órdenes de un superior es prioridad uno.

b) obedecer las órdenes de un superior es prioridad uno.

c) obedecer las órdenes de un superior es prioridad uno.

Squall quería a toda costa aprobar el examen de modo que se levantó dispuesto a obedecer.

—Ya sabes cómo me gusta el café —añadió Seifer.

_«Caliente y muy amargo... como tú»_, contestó Squall mentalmente.

El joven se dirigió a otra sala en la que había máquinas que proporcionaban una consumición gratis por alumno durante el viaje. Introdujo el código de Seifer, el 666, cogió un café y, como quien no quiere la cosa, dejó caer diecisiete terrones de azúcar en el interior del negro líquido, uno por cada convocatoria de examen. Luego escogió para él una cerveza sin alcohol y subió a cubierta a contemplar el paisaje y a tomar el fresco mientras se la bebía. Dispuesto a tomarse el tiempo que fuese necesario, ya que le gustaba beber con sorbos muy cortos, colocó el café, bien sujeto (no fuese a derramarse haciendo que incumpliera una orden), en el punto estratégico donde más viento hacía: si tenía que llevarle el café, por lo menos se lo llevaría frío.

;D ;D ;D ;D ;D ;D ;D ;D ;D ;D ;D ;D ;D ;D ;D ;D ;D ;D

Nada más desembarcar en Dollet, Quistis se dispuso a dar las últimas instrucciones a sus alumnos:

—Os examináis doce estudiantes divididos en cuatro grupos. No sé si lo he dicho antes pero vosotros sois el grupo B. Preparaos bien porque en cuanto deis cuatro pasos y me perdáis de vista empezará la acción. Dicho esto, paso a lo realmente importante: toma, Squall, los números de mis cuatro móviles que, aunque nunca han funcionado porque todas las retrasmisiones son por cable y es un coñazo unir los móviles con un hilo lo suficientemente largo como para llegar a la distancia en la que no nos podemos hacer oír a gritos, nunca se sabe.

—¿Tengo que coger ese papelucho?

—Es una orden —dijo ella con la mejor de sus sonrisas.

El joven obedeció.

—De todas formas —siguió Quistis—, si me necesitas, haces señales de humo y yo acudiré aunque tenga que saltarme todas las normas a la torera. Ten en cuenta que esto no va a ser tan fácil como lo de Ifrit porque no estaré yo ahí para protegerte. He pedido un permiso especial para acompañarte, pero los funcionarios shumi me lo han denegado. Así que cuídate mucho y vuelve de una pieza, no dudes en sacrificar a cualquiera de tus compañeros si es necesario.

—Oh, la instructora Trapo... —empezó con tono sarcástico Seifer.

—¡Me llamo Trepe!

—... la pederasta del Jardín...

—¡Sólo tengo un año más que él!

—...sufriendo por su amorcito...

—¡Lo que pasa es que estás celoso!

—¡¿Celoso yo? —saltó Seifer asustado porque Quistis había dado en el blanco.

—¡Sí, celoso porque yo pasé el examen de SeeD a la primera, y con honores, mientras que tú fracasabas estrepitosamente sin conseguir dar ni un golpe al enemigo!

—Sí —respondió aliviado—, aún recuerdo aquel accidente de látigo...

—¡No llames accidente a mi maestría con el látigo!

Aquella estúpida discusión generó un _flashback_:

Seifer, Quistis y Gili (que con el tiempo fundaría el Club de Fans de Quistis y sería más conocido como el fan nº1), con quince años los tres, se enfrentaban al temido examen en el que habían puesto todas sus esperanzas: si lo aprobaban, cobrarían regularmente un sueldo, lo que les permitiría salir de la miseria. Eran el grupo H, pues en esa convocatoria había habido una participación masiva. Acababan de dejarlos abandonados en el medio de ninguna parte a ellos tres, y a saber dónde habrían dejado a sus compañeros de infortunio. El Jardín de Balamb había mandado a los aspirantes como avanzadilla con la misión de librar a aquellos parajes de terribles monstruos, los SeeDs ya acudirían más tarde a recoger lo que hubiese quedado de los estudiantes.

—¡Seifer, Seifer, tengo miedo! —dijo por enésima vez Quistis. Por aquel entonces, la futura instructora peinaba sus rubios cabellos con dos coletas altas, ya que todavía no la preocupaba tener un aire serio, maduro y atractivo; le bastaba con estar mona.

—No seas plasta, Quis —pidió Seifer—. Ni que fuese la primera vez que vas a luchar —añadió. El joven Seifer seguía al pie de la letra los dictados de la moda de aquel entonces, por lo que llevaba su rubia cabellera llena de rastas, que le llegaban a los hombros. Aún no había adoptado el aire _cool _"necesario" para conquistar a Squall.

—Esto... —musitó la chica, aproximando los índices y haciendo extraños movimientos circulares con ellos—. Yo...

—¡Nunca has peleado! —dedujo Seifer, alucinado.

—¡¿Nunca has ido por los alrededores del Jardín ni al bosque? —se unió Gili. El joven, que era ferviente admirador de Rambo, llevaba una cinta en la frente y el rostro adornado con dibujos de camuflaje, como su héroe. Aunque le hubiera gustado llevar ropa acorde, los maestros shumis no le habían dejado; ni a él ni a nadie, por lo que los tres, a su pesar, se habían visto obligados a utilizar aquel horrible atuendo, nada acorde con su _look_: el uniforme de estudiante.

—No... —musitó ella—. La verdad es que soy de nivel 0... ¡Pero el parámetro suerte lo tengo altísimo! —añadió muy animada.

—¡Y, ¿cómo has conseguido que te permitan venir al examen? —exigió saber Seifer.

—Bueno... es que ya sabes que soy muy buena en la teoría... y como saqué en todas las asignaturas matrícula de honor mientras los demás suspendían o aprobaban por los pelos, como es vuestro caso..., la instructora se puso tan contenta porque yo era la prueba viviente de su gran capacidad para la enseñanza... que ni miró las prácticas y me dio el visto bueno... ¡Pero os prometo que lo voy a hacer muy bien! —añadió en un mohín que a Gili le pareció adorable.

Seifer contuvo las ganas de estrangular a Quis, como la llamaba por aquel entonces. Aún no odiaba a la que en un futuro sería su instructora porque la chica ni se había fijado en Squall, que al ser más joven iba un curso por debajo de ellos, y por lo tanto aún no intentaba quitárselo. Seifer amaba apasionadamente a Squall desde que tenía siete años... ¿o era desde antes?... Bueno, daba igual, el caso es que lo amaba apasionadamente, y su amor no decayó ni cuando "accidentalmente" (cuando entró en el baño mientras Squall se estaba duchando), descubrió a la edad de trece años que Squall no era una chica. Y el caso es que le había extrañado mucho que los profesores shumis fueran tan liberales con él, siendo tan estrechos con los otros, y le hubiesen colocado una chica como compañera de cuarto desde que ambos llegaron el mismo día al Jardín.

—¡Por ahí viene un monstruo muy raro! —alertó Gili, sacando a Seifer de tan bellos recuerdos.

—¡Preparémonos para el combate! —indicó Seifer, que era el líder porque había sacado la pajita más larga, ya que los tres tenían experiencia cero en los exámenes prácticos.

—¡Qué asco! —exclamó Quistis—. Es una especie de flan gelatinoso con unos grandes ojos amarillentos... Con un poco de suerte, pasa de largo.

Pero no, de pronto se inicio la música de batalla, señal inequívoca de que empezaba el combate.

El blinura, que así se llamaba el monstruo aunque ellos lo ignoraban, los miró calibrando a cuál se merendaba primero.

—¡Socorro, no quiero morir tan joven!

—¡Yo ataco primero! —exclamó Seifer.

—¡Yo te cubro! —apoyó Gili.

—¡Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! —gritó Quistis, tras cerrar los ojos—. ¡Toma, bicho! —añadió, ignorando los planes de estrategia de sus compañeros, al mismo tiempo que daba un latigazo con tanto impulso del brazo y tan poca presión de la mano que el látigo salió disparado y fue a estrellarse de punta por el mango en la cabeza de Seifer, impidiéndole culminar su ataque.

El látigo salió rebotado, con más fuerza destructora después de haber dejado K.O. al joven, y viajó directo hacia el ojo del blinura, el cual intentó desviarlo con tan poca fortuna que, no sólo no lo consiguió, sino que además se dio un manotazo viscoso en el otro ojo. El látigo asesino volvió a salir rebotado y terminó su viaje en la cabeza de Gili, dejándolo K.O con el golpe crítico.

—¡Grr! —gruñó el blinura y, con ansias de venganza, se abalanzó hacia Quistis... O eso creía él, pues, con un ojo a la funerala y el otro todo lleno de pringue, corrió en dirección contraria hasta que fue a parar dentro de una fosa séptica que había por allí abandonada.

Quistis notó una extraña sensación eufórica y cómo los parámetros le aumentaban, signo de que la batalla había concluido ¡y con victoria!, la joven abrió los ojos.

—Anda... si he ganado... Y yo solita —dijo al ver a sus compañeros K.O. La joven se agachó y recuperó su látigo—. Bueno, tendré que tirarles unas colas de fénix.

:) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :)

—No vayas chuleando, que lo he visto todo —dijo Seifer, cansado de que la chica le relatase otra vez su heroica victoria—. Te recuerdo que estaba K.O., no, muerto.

—Pero estaba tan mona gritando como una loca con los ojos cerrados —defendió Gili.

—El caso es que ha sido MI látigo el que ha acabado con el monstruo.

—¡Cuidado, se acerca otro monstruo! —alertó Gili.

—¡Preparaos para el combate! —ordenó Seifer.

—¡Qué miedo! —gritó Quistis—. ¡Es una especie de tortuga gigante y parece que nos mira con malas intenciones!... Aunque, con un poco de suerte no nos ha visto y pasa de largo.

Pero no, ellos eran lo único que sobresalía del paisaje en aquella playa desierta, y de nuevo pudieron deleitarse con la música de combate.

El adamantaimai, que así se llamaba el monstruo, había parado en seco su lento viaje, alegrándose de encontrar algo con lo que desayunar.

—¡Yo ataco primero! —exclamó Gili.

—¡Yo te cubro! —apoyó Seifer.

—¡Aaaaaaaaah! —gritó Quistis, cerrando los ojos—. ¡Toma, bicho! —añadió, dando fuerte con el látigo y asegurándose de sujetarlo bien para que no volviese a escaparse.

Tener los ojos cerrados no ayuda mucho en la puntería, y si a eso añadimos lo bajo que tenía la chica dicho parámetro no es de extrañar que, instantes antes de que Gili golpeara al adamantaimai, la punta del látigo se enrollara en el tobillo del joven. Gili perdió el equilibrio y se dio de pleno en la dura coraza que protegía el cuerpo del monstruo; de inmediato salió hacia atrás con fuerza a causa del efecto rebote más el movimiento del látigo, que se le había amarrado al tobillo con un nudo marinero. El joven fue a estrellarse en la dura cabeza de Seifer, que alucinado por lo que veía no fue capaz ni de apartarse. Mientras, Quistis seguía a la suya, con los ojos cerrados y moviendo el látigo como una posesa:

—¡Toma, toma, ¿a que duele? —decía, convencida, ya que notaba que el arma golpeaba a algo sólido.

El viaje por los aires del pobre Gili no acabó cuando dejó K.O. a su compañero, sino que siguió de reboté hasta que finalizó en la cabeza del monstruo, único punto sensible de la criatura, provocándole un daño crítico que lo dejó fuera de combate; por suerte para Gili, él ya hacía rato que lo estaba.

De nuevo Quistis notó la sensación de aumentar de nivel y abrió los ojos.

—¡Anda, he vuelto a ganar otra vez!... —exclamó, al ver el panorama—. Bueno, tendré que echarles de nuevo unas colas de fénix. No sé lo que harían sin mí...

:) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :)

Los tres jóvenes corrían a toda pastilla, especialmente lo hacía Quistis, que iba en cabeza; aunque tenía las piernas más cortas que sus compañeros las movía a tal velocidad que más que piernas parecían ruedas. Huían de una docena de monstruos que los perseguía lanzando gruñidos y todo tipo de sonidos aterradores.

—¡Socorro, auxilio! —gritaba la muchacha.

—¡Aaaaaaaaaaah! —Oyeron un alarido múltiple procedente del grupo M de aspirantes.

Estos bajaban ladera abajo seguidos de cerca por un montón de monstruos. Cuando llegaron por donde pasaban Seifer, Quistis y Gili se unieron a ellos en la huida, lo malo fue que los monstruos también se juntaron. Y así siguieron corriendo y ejerciendo un efecto imán en el resto de aspirantes hasta que todos los que habían ido a examinarse corrían, como alma que persigue el diablo, seguidos de cerca por una horda de fieras sanguinarias.

—¡Un edificio! —gritó Quistis. Al ser la que iba en cabeza fue la primera en verlo—. ¡Corramos hacia él! ¡Allí podremos atrincherarnos y escondernos hasta que los SeeDs vengan a salvarnos!

—¡Buena idea! —apoyó Gili.

El grupo actuó como un rebaño de ovejas que sigue a la que va en cabeza y, si esta salta por un precipicio, no se preguntan qué se le ha perdido en el fondo, saltan también para comprobarlo personalmente.

—¡Quis, esto no me gusta nada! —gritó Seifer, la oveja negra, cuando pudo ver la edificación. Era bastante grande, circular y de madera. Podía decirse que se asemejaba a un circo romano, pero con techo en forma de bóveda. Aquello le dio muy mala espina—. ¡Quis, cambia de dirección!

Su recomendación se la llevó el viento y los alaridos de los perseguidos y los perseguidores y, como aunque hubiese querido abandonar el grupo no hubiese podido, Seifer se vio arrastrado casi en volandas al interior del edificio. Allí sus peores sospechas se hicieron realidad: no sólo porque, como es lógico, los monstruos no se quedaron en la puerta y los siguieron al interior, sino también porque en las gradas, de lo que debía haber sido un teatro o algo parecido, los esperaban muchísimos más monstruos. Habían caído en una emboscado como unos auténticos pardillos inexpertos, que en realidad era lo que eran.

—¡Oh, no, vamos a morir todos! —se horrorizó Quistis y corrió a refugiarse en el medio del grupo que habían formado los estudiantes en el centro del recinto—. ¡Allí hay una salida! —señaló hacia arriba, donde, exactamente sobre ella, a unos quince metros de altura se abría un orificio circular en medio de la bóveda.

—Yo aún no he aprendido a volar —señaló Seifer con sarcasmo.

—¡Si nos unimos y algunos se sacrifican formando una columna humana, el resto podremos escapar! —argumentó Quistis—. ¡Los que estén dispuestos a morir por los otros, que levanten la mano!

Su petición cayó en el vacío. Mientras tanto, algunos de los monstruos se estaban colocando pechitos para no mancharse durante el festín, otros afilaban sus dientes, otros sus uñas, incluso un grupo de ochus hacían con sus tentáculos ejercicios de calentamiento.

Una música de combate especial, del estilo de esas que se reservan para los Jefes de fase, llenó el recinto.

—¡Si tenemos que morir, vendamos caras nuestras vidas! —gritó Seifer preparándose para la batalla.

—¡Luchemos! —apoyó el resto; menos Quistis, que cerró los ojos y empezó a repartir latigazos a diestro y siniestro al mismo tiempo que gritaba:

—¡Aaaaaaaaaaah! —Sus compañeros se alejaron rápidamente de ella para evitar los golpes indiscriminados—. ¡Tomad, tomad, monstruos horribles!

En plena confusión estaban todos —monstruos incluidos, que temían ser pisoteados por la avalancha de jóvenes—, cuando la punta del látigo de Quistis se enrolló en una de las columnas de madera carcomida que sujetaban el raído y viejo edificio.

—¡No te resistas, monstruo asqueroso! —dijo, tirando con todas sus fuerzas, al creer que un monstruo había cogido la punta del látigo.

La columna cedió al ímpetu de la joven y cayó causando un efecto dominó. En pocos segundos el edificio se vino abajo precipitándose sobre estudiantes y monstruos.

Quistis notó una sensación extraña, como nunca antes había experimentado, era como si una gran energía recorriese todo su ser aumentando su fuerza, su vida, su suerte... todos sus parámetros de una forma espectacular. Es esa sensación que se siente cuando se aumentan varios niveles de golpe.

—¿Hemos ganado? —se preguntó sorprendida y abrió los ojos—. Vaya... parece que he vuelto a ganar yo sola... Lo que pasa es que no sé si tengo las suficientes colas de fénix... —dijo para nadie.

Tanto monstruos como estudiantes estaban K.O. tirados por el suelo, revueltos piernas con tentáculos y trozos de madera, todos juntos y apiñados como si fuesen los mejores amigos. Únicamente ella permanecía en pie, sin un solo rasguño; la suerte había querido que estuviese situada justo debajo del agujero de la bóveda, y eso la había salvado cuando el techo se había caído a plomo.

En aquellos momentos llegaron los SeeDs con los instructores y, asombrados, preguntaron:

—¿Quién ha hecho esto?

Al unísono, manos, zarpas, tentáculos y garras temblorosas se alzaron del suelo y señalaron a Quistis, dejando perplejos a los SeeDs por la gran hazaña de la muchacha.

Y así, mientras Seifer suspendía sin haber podido dar ni un golpe, Quistis aprobó el examen con honores, nadie podía negar que todos los monstruos con los que se había enfrentado habían caído a causa del látigo. En premio por su gran entrega, sacrificio, valentía y compañerismo (no había dudado en compartir sus colas de fénix) fue nombrada de inmediato instructora, saltándose todos los rangos intermedios.

El fracaso del resto de alumnos hizo reflexionar a los dirigentes del Jardín: quizás se habían precipitado y los habían mandado demasiado pronto al peligro. Esta vez habían tenido suerte y, aparte de múltiples magulladuras y traumas psicológicos, ningún estudiante había causado baja; pero la próxima vez las cosas podían ser diferentes y, si morían todos los estudiantes o abandonaban la carrera por miedo, se iban a quedar sin SeeDs que les llenaran los bolsillos. De modo que tomaron una decisión irrevocable: a partir de ese momento, aquellos estudiantes que nunca se habían presentado a un examen práctico de SeeD no podrían hacerlo hasta que tuviesen diecisiete años. También acordaron no volver a abandonar del todo a su suerte a los estudiantes, para ello los SeeDs les echarían una mano en las misiones de exámenes, interviniendo, si era preciso, antes de que la mayoría de alumnos fuesen eliminados.

Aquel examen marcó un nuevo rumbo en la vida de Quistis, que ni en sus más anhelados sueños hubiese imaginado que iba a subir tan rápido y tan alto. La muchacha se dedicó por completo a la enseñanza, dejando de lado su entrenamiento físico. Aquellos habían sido sus primeros y últimos combates... hasta que acompañó a la cueva de Ifrit a Squall, el único de sus alumnos que no había elegido el trabajo alternativo.

Seifer y Quistis regresaron de su _flashback_, que ni Squall ni Zell habían podido ver porque no habían formado parte de él y ni la instructora ni el experto en cates habían querido compartirlo. Tampoco quisieron hacer ningún comentario, Seifer no estaba demasiado orgulloso de cómo le habían ido las cosas aquel día y Quistis no quería arriesgarse a que, si su amado suspendía el examen, creyese que ella le había mostrado, con la intención de humillarlo, la forma magistral en que había aprobado.

—¿No deberíamos irnos ya? —preguntó Zell, al que los nervios se lo comían, estaba en ese estado desquiciante que se suele experimentar antes de un examen importante—. Somos los últimos...

—¡Es verdad, no me había dado cuenta! ¡jeje! —medio rió Quistis—. Antes de que os marchéis tengo que deciros una cosa más: bajo ningún concepto vayáis más allá de la Plaza Central, a la que se accede por allí —señaló una calle que empezaba al final de la playa—. Ahorrad el aliento porque toda la calle es cuesta arriba, es lo que tienen los pueblos montañosos. Y acordaos de que vosotros sólo tenéis que distraer a los enemigos que estén desde el inicio de esa calle hasta la plaza. Seifer, procura que Squall no sufra ningún daño, si no, atente a las consecuencias.

—¡Vamos! —ordenó el líder del grupo B, y los aspirantes a SeeD iniciaron la marcha.

—¡Hasta luego, Squall! —se despidió Quistis enjugándose las lágrimas con un pañuelo.

En cuanto se alejaron un poco de Quistis, Seifer empezó con tono sarcástico:

—Oh, qué romántico, cuánto te cuida la instructora... "Seifer, procura que Squall no sufra ningún daño" —repitió imitando el tono de la chica—. Parece interesada en ti... pero a ti ella no te interesa nada, ¿verdad?... Tú pasas de ella, ¿a que sí?...

—¿Y qué?

—Pues que sería mejor que no te hicieses ilusiones porque no tienes nada que hacer con ella, en realidad, sólo le interesas como alumno.

—¡Eso no es cierto! —intervino Zell—. Squall ya ha tenido una cita con la instructora, todo el Jardín lo sabe.

_«Gracias por apoyarme, gafe de los..., quiero decir, Zell —pensó Squall, pero se lo calló; antes moriría digerido por un molbol que confesarlo en voz alta—. En cuanto a Seifer —siguió meditando—, lo que pretende es ridiculizarme y fardar una vez más de su ligue con la pija de Timber mientras que yo no me he comido una rosca... Pues se va a enterar.»_

—Pues la verdad —empezó—, estoy planteándome salir con Quistis, es que como está tan interesada en mí, y como es tan popular que incluso tiene un club de fans...

—Grr... —gruñó Seifer, aquello no era lo que quería oír. La duda y los celos se lo comían y había esperado que Squall le confirmase que no sentía el más mínimo interés por Quistis.

—¡Qué suerte, Squall, una chica tan guapa y tan popular interesada en ti!

—¡Dejemos de hablar de tonterías y centrémonos en la misión! —ordenó Seifer.

Como si hubiesen estado esperando que acabasen de hablar, un grupo de soldados de Galbadia les salió al paso.

—¡Dejad para mí el último golpe, que es el que da más experiencia! —exigió Seifer.

_«Ok»_, pensó Squall.

Los tres jóvenes prepararon sus armas... Bueno, dos prepararon los sables pistola y otro, como no tenía arma, se dispuso a pelear a puñetazo limpio.

—¡Es mi turno! —exclamó Zell y, como una fiera, se lió a puñetazos con el primer soldado que pilló.

¡Pim! 2 de daño. ¡Pam! 2 de daño. ¡Pum! 3 de daño.

—¡¿Pero qué nivel tienes? —quiso saber Seifer.

—El uno —confesó Zell—. Es que siempre que he ido a Balamb he ido en coche y como en lugar de intentar cazar a Ifrit hice un trabajo sobre las cualidades nutritivas de los mendrugos de pan y restos de bocata...

—¿Y nunca has ido a la sala de entrenamiento? —no pudo evitar preguntar Squall.

—Yo quería, pero nadie quería acompañarme... Se excusaban, como si creyesen que soy gafe o algo así. Una vez fui solo, pero sólo me dio tiempo a extraer unas magias antes de que esos bichos que parecen plantas empezaran a masacrarme. Suerte que pasaba casualmente por allí Dulci, cargando unos libros.

—¿Dulci?

—Me refiero a Dulcinea, esa chica tan mona y tan dulce, de alma caritativa y corazón generoso, aparte de gran belleza, gracia y soltura, que trabaja en la biblioteca y suele peinarse con una trenza.

_«O sea, que "la chica de la trenza" no se llamaba así...»_, reflexionó Squall.

—Como iba contando, Dulci me vio acorralado por las fieras, y, sin pensar en su propia seguridad, se lió a repartir mamporros con El Quijote y me salvó la vida.

—A parte de gallina, inútil —dijo Seifer—. ¡Au! —gritó cuando un soldado, harto de esperar a que acabasen de hablar, le dio un golpe—. ¡Vosotros dos! —se dirigió a Squall y Zell—: ¡Fijaos en mi maestría y aprended!

Deseando lucirse, inició un fuerte ataque; pero, antes de que el sable pistola alcanzara su objetivo, Squall se interpuso y recibió el golpe. Sus puntos de vida bajaron alarmantemente.

—¡Pero ¿qué haces? —recriminó Seifer—. ¡Me has hecho malgastar el turno!

—Ahora me toca a mí —dijo el joven de cabellos castaños. Sin despeinarse, se lió a espadazos con el enemigo y finalizó el límite con el Círculo Letal, dejando a todos los soldados K.O. Luego, como quien no quiere la cosa, al guardar el sable pistola golpeó a Seifer con la culata al mismo tiempo que pensaba: _«Toma, el último golpe del combate.»_

El rubio no dijo ni mu por lo que interpretó como un accidente, no quería quedar como un flojeras que se queja por un golpecito de nada

—¡Estoy subiendo de nivel! —se alegró Zell.

Los siguientes combates se desarrollaron de forma parecida: Zell y Seifer atacaban, Squall remataba usando el límite, después culatazo a Seifer y subida de nivel de Zell.

Pronto alcanzaron la plaza, lugar en el que tenían que esperar hasta nueva orden.

—¡Squall, mira si se puede ir a algún lado por esas otras calles! —ordenó Seifer.

El joven obedeció, pero asomándose desde la plaza sin poner un pie fuera de ella, no quería desobedecer.

—Una de las calles está cortada —informó—, y en la otra hay un cartel que pone "a la Torre de Transmisión estropeada y abandonada".

—Qué interesante... —fingió interesarse Seifer—. ¿Y si vamos a echar un vistazo?

—Nos han ordenado permanecer aquí —le recordó Zell.

—Pero me aburro. Y tú también, Squall, y quieres investigar.

—No veo por qué tendría que interesarme un transmisor abandonado.

—Pues no sé... porque... —Seifer buscaba una excusa convincente cuando vieron que unos soldados de Galbadia, sin percatarse de que ellos estaban allí, pasaban y se iban hacia la torre—. Qué interesante, al enemigo le interesa la Torre de Transmisión. Seguro que se está cociendo algo gordo. ¡Vayamos a averiguarlo y a repartir mamporros!

—Yo no voy —dijo Zell.

—A mí plim. Vamos, Squall.

—¿Es una orden?

¡Claro, si sólo tenía que ordenárselo!, cayó en la cuenta Seifer.

—Es una orden.

—En ese caso, vamos.

—¡Esperadme!

:) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :)

El camino se alejaba del pueblo y subía por la montaña. Se habían encontrado con algunos monstruos y el resultado de la batalla había sido el mismo que con los soldados.

—So... co... rro... —oyeron el lastimero lamento de un SeeD, el cual se arrastraba por el suelo acercándose hacia ellos.

—¿Qué te ha pasado? —preguntó Squall.

—Ha sido... un combate... épico.. y terrible...

—¿Quién te ha dejado así? —inquirió Zell, con temor—. ¿Algún bicho terrible monstruoso? Algo así como una serpiente gigante, asesina y venenosa, ¿quizás?

—Te refieres a venoma... —musitó el SeeD, con un hilillo de voz—. No... El poder de ese monstruo... es insignificante al lado del poder destructivo de... dos soldados de Galbadia con los que me he encontrado antes... agg... —dio un estertor agonizante—. Parecían indefensos... y me confié... Me han ganado... hasta la última de mis cartas... Mi preciosa colección... Aah... quiero morir para terminar con mi sufrimiento...

—Es terrible... —murmuró Squall, sintiendo una súbita y gran empatía hacia el pobre desdichado. Dejándose llevar por ese estado mental transitorio, el joven se metió la mano en el bolsillo, sacó sus cartas y seleccionó cinco—. Toma, con esto podrás empezar de nuevo.

—Gracias, sniff... —soltó una lágrima de emoción—. Nunca podré agradecértelo lo suficiente... A ver... dos alagares, un mosquito..., ¡un focarrol, e incluso un invencible! ¡Gracias, mil gracias, Squall! Si algún día te convirtieras en el mandamás del Jardín, estaré dispuesto a seguirte hasta la muerte —declaró con solemnidad.

—¿Cómo conoces mi nombre?

—En el Jardín de Balamb eres legendario, no sólo eres aquel que consiguió una cita con la instructora Trepe, la heroína de la campaña de La Tercera Rebelión de los Monstruos, sino también aquel que eligió vencer a Ifrit en lugar de hacer el trabajo alternativo.

—¡Sigamos! —apremió Seifer, no le gustaba la adoración con la que miraba aquel SeeD a Squall.

No habían dado ni cuatro pasos más cuando se encontraron con un venoma que no parecía dispuesto a dejarlos pasar, de modo que se dispusieron a quitarlo del camino a patadas, si era preciso.

En esta ocasión, Squall finalizó su límite con el mandoble final; pero el monstruo era tan duro como parecía y resistió el ataque.

—¡Estoy hasta las narices de que uses el límite! —protestó Seifer, mientras pensaba: _«como siga así, aún lo aprobaran y todo...»._ Aquello no le convenía, de modo que echó mano a la mochila con la intención de coger una ultrapoción y curar a Squall, dispuesto a saltarse a la torera el Sagrado Pacto del Límite, que decía: "cuando un combatiente entre voluntariamente en estado de límite, los compañeros esperarán a que se cure a sí mismo, si es que le da la gana, o bien a que, por falta de existencias o racanería, suplique que lo haga otro"—. Pero... ¡¿qué demonios es esto? —exclamó Seifer y sacó de la mochila una especie de peluche de leoncito, que mantuvo en el aire sujetándolo con una mano por el rabo.

—¡Mumba! —exclamó Squall.

—¿Hasta aquí te tienes que traer esta cosa? —murmuró Seifer, mirando de mala gana al peluche.

—Aparta tus sucias garras de Mumba —exigió Squall—. Y como te atrevas a apretarle la tripita, te mato.

—Aquí tiene el nene su muñequito —se burló al mismo tiempo que se lo lanzaba a la cara.

—Es mi amuleto de la suerte —dijo Squall mientras comprobaba que Mumba no había sufrido ningún daño.

Seifer odiaba con todas las fuerzas a aquel peluche, que tenía la suerte de dormir todas las noches entre los brazos de Squall. Sin embargo, para Squall era su más preciado tesoro, ese que nunca lo abandonaría ni le daría dolor de cabeza con largos y estúpidos discursos. La doctora Kadowaki le había contado que cuando llegó al Jardín, aparte de ropa prestada y de segunda mano, lo único que traía realmente suyo era a Mumba, fuertemente abrazado, y el anillo con el relieve de una cabeza de león colgado al cuello. Sus dos preciados tesoros... Los dos tenían que ver con los leones, y su apellido también empezaba por león... Demasiada casualidad. Podía ser una pista sobre sus padres... Quizás, algún día, Mumba y Leoncio, así se llamaba el anillo, podrían ayudarlo a encontrar a sus padres... Y así podría partirles la cara por haberlo dejado solo, más tirado que a una colilla, a saber dónde y cuándo, pues no se acordaba.

—Y dame también la mochila, que es mía —exigió Squall.

—Perdona —dijo Seifer con tono burlón—, debí equivocarme cuando cogí la mochila en el cuarto.

—Imbécil...

Los dos jóvenes se intercambiaron las mochilas.

_«Oh, siento sobre mi espalda el calor que Squall ha dejado en mi mochila»_, pensó Seifer y dijo:

—Y a ver si dejas de ser tan torpe al guardar el sable pistola, que pareces un principiante.

—¿No querías el último golpe?

—Serás capullo... —masculló, al comprender la "torpeza" de Squall—. Sniff, sniff... —No es que llorara, es que esnifaba a ver si la mochila conservaba también el olor de Squall.

—¡He ganado! ¡He ganado! —oyeron de pronto los gritos eufóricos de Zell, que en lugar de perder el tiempo había seguido arreándole al venoma—. ¡¿Eh?... ¡No he subido de nivel!

—Bueno, Zell, cada vez se necesita más experiencia para subir de nivel —explicó Squall.

Siguieron montaña arriba hasta que llegaron a una pequeña explanada desde la que pudieron ver, unos diez metros más abajo, la Torre de Transmisión y a dos soldados de Galbadia que entraban en ella. El camino continuaba hasta la torre, pero los tres chicos prefirieron pararse allí a perder el tiempo un rato.

—¿Sabes, Squall? —empezó Seifer—, yo tengo un sueño.

—Pues qué bien.

—¿No te interesa saber cuál es mi sueño?

—Ni lo más mínimo.

—¿Tú no tienes un sueño?

—No me gusta perder el tiempo con tonterías.

—¡Yo sí tengo un sueño! —intervino Zell—. ¡Sueño con montones de bocatas que...!

—¡Calla, imbécil! —cortó Seifer—. Tú estúpido sueño no me interesa para nada.

—¡Serás...! —Zell se acercó hasta Seifer e hizo delante de su cara lo que pretendió que fuese toda una exhibición de movimientos karatekas.

—Espantando a las moscas —masculló el rubio de la gabardina—. ¡Hasta luego, Lucas! —exclamó, de pronto, y se fue corriendo por el camino hacia la Torre.

Desapareció rápidamente por un cambió de pantalla antes de que pudiesen reaccionar.

_«¡Jua, jua, jua! —pensaba Seifer—. He dejado a Squall bien lejos de la plaza. Como ha desobedecido, no lo aprobarán y no será SeeD; así no podrá ir de mercenario a "esa misión". Yo tampoco aprobaré, pero no importa. ¡Si no es mío, no será de nadie!»_

Para lograr los objetivos de Seifer era muy importante que Squall no se convirtiese en SeeD. Lo había sabido poco después de suspender aquel terrible examen que tuvo que sufrir junto a Quistis, su primer examen. A fin de no levantar sospechas se había visto obligado a presentarse a las siguientes quince convocatorias, y no tuvo más remedio que suspenderlas adrede: tenía que esperar a Squall y arrastrarlo al suspenso.

Zell y Squall estaban a punto de pensar cuando al joven de cabellos castaños le cayó llovido del cielo algo, que hizo que diese con sus huesos en el suelo. Squall se levantó con agilidad, luciéndose con una acrobática pirueta. Después se quedó mirando a aquello que le había caído encima: una chica, que permanecía sentada en el suelo. Un zoom se centró en ella y la chica lució su mejor sonrisa al mismo tiempo que le guiñaba un ojo a nuestro protagonista.

_«Esta chica me suena...»_

—¡Hola, Squall!

_«Es la del tour por el Jardín... Selphie, creo recordar»_

—Busco al grupo B —informó ella, tras ponerse en pie sin pedir ayuda, no quería arriesgarse a una lesión de hombro—. ¿Sabéis por dónde para?

—Somos nosotros.

—¡Qué suerte! —exclamó Selphie—. Yo soy del grupo A, que se encarga de llevar los mensajes. Me dieron uno de máxima prioridad para el líder del grupo B, pero no estaba en la plaza. Entonces me perdí. Iba toda preocupada pensando que iba a fracasar en mi primera misión cuando resbalé y me despeñé por un barranco; pero la copa de un frondoso árbol paró mi caída y me catapultó hasta un riachuelo, en el que un suave manto de nenúfares me arrastró hasta unas cataratas, donde un pájaro gigante, que me dijo que se llamaba Valefor y que iba en busca de una tal Yuna, impidió que me partiese la crisma. Luego resbalé del lomo del animalillo y aterrice sobre ti, del grupo B. ¡Qué suerte!

—Y tanto... —corearon Squall y Zell.

—Y no tengo ni un rasguño —informó tras una ligera inspección—. Bueno, ¿dónde está el líder?

—¡Ey, Squall! —berreó Seifer, desde la entrada de la torre.

—Ahí lo tienes —le indicó Squall a Selphie.

—¡Squall! —repitió Seifer—. ¡Algún día te contaré, quieras o no, mi sueño ROMÁNTICO. Y tú me ayudarás a realizarlo! ¡Jua, jua, jua! —Tras la risotada, se metió en la torre.

—¡Espera! —llamó Selphie y, sin pensarlo dos veces, en lugar de ir por el camino, como dictaba la razón, saltó los diez metros de altura que la separaban de la explanada en donde estaba la torre. Como era de esperar, cayó de culo, pero de una sola pieza y sin haberse hecho un solo rasguño.

—¡Sigámosla! —exclamó Squall—, ¡quiero comprobar si mi suerte está cambiando!

—¡Sí, saltemos, que nadie diga que soy un gallina!

Ambos jóvenes cogieron carrerilla y se tiraron por el precipicio.

—Pues... parece que sí está cambiando —se alegró Squall. También había caído de culo, pero sobre algo blando, por lo que se encontraba perfectamente.

—Squ...all... Arg... por favor... quítate... de encima... Me muero... Arg... Dejo mis mendrugos... a...

—¡Lo siento, Zell! —se disculpó, y se apresuró a levantarse, luego cogió una ultrapoción de su mochila y la derramó por la cabeza del moribundo.

—Gracias, Squall, te debo la vida... —le agradeció, con lágrimas de emoción corriendo por sus mejillas, olvidando completamente que quién lo había puesto al borde de la muerte había sido el propio Squall. De pronto se oyó una música solemne, que fue _in crescendo _conforme hablaba Zell—: Nunca olvidaré lo que has hecho por mí. Si algún día te convirtieras en el superjefazo del Jardín, te seguiré a dónde quieras llevarme, ¡aunque me cueste la vida! —concluyó con énfasis, alzando un puño al cielo para dar mayor fuerza a su juramento sagrado.

Tras el momento de exaltación, Zell bajó de la nube, la música cesó y los dos jóvenes entraron en la torre.

Selphie esperaba delante de un ascensor, al lado de un punto de grabación.

—¿Dónde está Seifer? —preguntó Zell.

—Supongo que habrá cogido el ascensor —dijo la chica—, aquí no se ve a nadie.

Seifer estaba perfectamente camuflado en el interior de un contenedor de residuos tóxicos, que había por allí abandonado; seguro que no se les ocurría mirar dentro.

—¿No se habrá metido dentro de ese contenedor? —sugirió Zell.

—No, creo —opinó Squall—, ni tan siquiera Seifer es tan estúpido como para meterse ahí.

—¡Vayamos arriba juntos los tres! —propuso Selphie.

—De acuerdo —aceptó Squall—, pero primero revisemos nuestros equipos... Y, luego, ya que hay un punto de grabación, usémoslo. —Había sentido un súbito impulso de asegurarse de que todo lo que había pasado para llegar hasta allí no iba a quedar en el olvido—. Yo tengo magias morfeo y piro ¿y vosotros?

—Yo tengo mutis y morfeo —informó Zell.

—Como nos encontremos con algún enemigo difícil no sé si llegaremos muy lejos con esto —reflexionó Squall.

—¡No os preocupéis! —dijo Selphie —. Yo tengo unas muy fuertes de ataque que me regaló una amiga: sismo. ¡Provoca grandes terremotos!

—Esa es buena —estuvo de acuerdo Squall—. Pero veo que tienes muy pocos puntos de vida, ¿no llevas ningún G.F. enlazado?

—Como soy del grupo de mensajeros no he luchado y mi nivel sigue siendo el uno, ¡jejeje! —rió como si la cosa tuviese gracia—. En cuanto a Guardianes, tenía uno adorable. Lo encontré de recién nacido y lo crié, en secreto, con biberón; pero un día, que íbamos alegres y felices por el campo, me caí de él y, como tiene muy mal sentido de la orientación y necesita alguien que lo guíe, lo perdí... Sigh... Fue el momento más amargo de mi vida...

—Yo tampoco tengo —informó Zell.

—Entonces, ¿cómo pudiste extraer las magias? —se extrañó Squall.

—Aquel día que fui a la sala de entrenamiento alquilé, a descontar de mi primer sueldo de SeeD, a Bambi. Ya sabes, ese que alquilan a precio de oro los prestamistas shumis.

—Ya, ese que es inútil porque suelta bolitas de recuperar puntos de magia, que maldita la falta que nos hacen a nosotros que no usamos ese sistema. En fin, os prestaré alguno. Toma, Shiva... —se la pasó a Selphie, procurando no dejarse los ojos en la magnífica figura de la Guardiana—. Tú toma a Quetzal —se lo pasó a Zell—, yo me quedaré con Ifrit, nuestra afinidad es magnífica.

Mientras se le enfriaba el café a Seifer, Squall había estado compartiendo el refresco y charlando con Ifrit de cosas de hombres, ya se sabe, de tías buenas y batallitas. Habían conseguido tanta afinidad, 1000+++, que el Guardián incluso le había regalado la carta con su retrato, única en el mundo, la mejor que tenía ahora Squall, a excepción de su diana.

Organizado todo, grabaron sus hazañas y cogieron el ascensor.

Seifer aprovechó para salir de su escondite y largarse de allí antes de que volviesen.

Cuando el grupo llegó a la cima de la torre se encontró con dos soldados de Galbadia, uno de rojo y otro de azul, que, sentados a una mesa de camping, estaban bebiendo cerveza y jugando a las cartas.

—¡El enemigo! —exclamaron al ver a los estudiantes, y se pusieron en pie, dispuestos a defender con uñas y dientes sus cartas.

—¡¿Quién de vosotros es el jefe? —exigió saber el que llevaba el uniforme rojo—. ¡Y no digáis que ninguno de los tres —se anticipó a la respuesta que iban a darle— porque no os creeré!

Antes de contestar, el trío se tomó unos segundos para meditar:

_«El jefe suele ser el que se lleva más mamporros de los enemigos», _pensó Selphie.

_«El jefe es el que se lleva el puro cuando algo sale mal», _pensó Zell.

_«El jefe es el que se mantiene más distante en el grupo. Hay más camaradería entre los subordinados, y yo no quiero tener amigos para no estar solo», _pensó Squall.

Tras estás reflexiones, contestaron al unísono:

—¡Squall! —Aparte del propio, era el único nombre que Zell conocía del grupo.

—¡Squall! —A Selphie le había parecido más convincente que "gafe de los bocatas".

—¡Yo!

—¡Se nota! —afirmó el de rojo—. ¡Tienes el aire de alguien que algún día puede ser el megacomandante de un Jardín volador! ¡Pero, como los Jardines voladores no existen, jamás lograrás tu sueño! ¡Jua, jua, jua, jua!

Qué manía les había entrado a todos con los sueños, se dijo Squall.

—Se puede saber, ¿quiénes sois vosotros? —preguntó, suponía que un jefe debía interesarse por esas cosas; aunque a él le importaba un pimiento.

—¡Yo soy Biggs, jefe–técnico–soldado! —declaró el de rojo.

—¡Y yo Wedge, aprendiz de técnico–soldado y su más fiel subordinado! —se identificó el de azul.

—Os preguntaréis qué hacemos aquí —empezó Biggs—. Es un plan ultrasecreto.

—Ni bajo tortura os diremos que estamos arreglando ese panel de ahí —señaló Wedge—. Es el mecanismo que hace funcionar la Torre de Transmisión. Sólo nos queda un cable por conectar para concluir el proceso. —Los tres estudiantes vieron que en el panel había un cartel luminoso en el que podía leerse: "CASI ARREGLADO"—. Pero era la hora del tentempié —siguió Wedge—, y hemos ido al bar del pueblo a tomar unos bocatas. Ahora estábamos echando unas partiditas, que después de comer no es bueno hacer ejercicio.

—¡Jua, jua, jua! —rió Biggs—. ¡Cuando esté arreglada la Torre, se podrá retrasmitir por aire! ¡Desde aquí la señal llegará no sólo a Dollet, sino a la isla de Balamb y el continente del norte!

—¡Jua, jua, jua! —le relevó Wedge—. ¡No podéis imaginar los terroríficos planes de Galbadia: restablecer la comunicación para retransmitirles concursos, programas del corazón y realitys enganchosos! Así se confiarán, y entonces Galbadia estrenará su programa estrella, la telenovela de chococientos mil episodios: _Yo soy Edea_, basada en la transformación de una horrible bruja que, con el único y exclusivo propósito de conquistar a su amado, se transforma en una bruja bellísima mediante el sencillo método de ocupar el cuerpo de la guapa. Aprovechando el enganche, invadirán a la hora de la telenovela sin encontrar resistencia, pues todos estarán delante del televisor. Luego les harán entregar las armas y jurar fidelidad eterna a cambio de no quitar la telenovela de la programación y de no sustituirles el resto de programas por informativos y documentales. ¡Jua, jua, jua! ¡Qué plan tan magnífico!

—¡Qué horror, tenemos que hacer algo para evitarlo! —dijo Zell.

—¡Qué crueldad, quitar de la programación la telenovela a medias! —declaró Selphie.

_«Suena a un plan imbécil... —pensó Squall—. Pero el caso es que puede funcionarles.»_

—¡Squall, di algo, que eres el jefe! —pidieron, ante su silencio, Selphie y Zell.

—Ah, claro... ¡Nosotros os lo impediremos! —Supuso que esperaban que dijese algo semejante.

—¡Pues que empiece el combate! —corearon los técnicos–soldados.

La música correspondiente a las partidas de cartas empezó a sonar.

—¡Yo primero! —se pidió Wedge—. ¡Cerrado y Hasta la Muerte! —escogió las difíciles reglas en las que era un experto—. ¡Elige tú la forma de pago! —le dijo a Squall.

—Pago una —no convenía arriesgar.

Se estableció una lucha encarnizada y cruel. Aquel sujeto jugaba mejor de lo que Squall esperaba y el joven perdió alguna carta, por suerte había tomado la precaución de no sacar ninguna demasiado importante mientras estudiaba los movimientos del enemigo. Zell no paraba de animar a Squall y Selphie aprovechaba los breves momentos de descanso para masajearle los hombros mientras él se secaba el sudor de la frente con una toalla. Pero poco a poco las cosas empezaron a cambiar, el joven de cabellos castaños ya se había percatado del estilo de juego de su rival. Eso, la carta de Ifrit y las cartas conseguidas en el entrenamiento intensivo durante los tres días que hizo esperar a Quistis hicieron que recuperase las que había perdido y que dejase al aprendiz de técnico–soldado llorando amargamente la pérdida de todas sus cartas.

—¡No llores, Wedge, yo te vengaré!

Squall pensó que el jefe–técnico–soldado iba a resultar más difícil de vencer; pero se equivocaba: en realidad, Biggs no tenía demasiada experiencia jugando ya que Wedge terminaba con sus rivales antes de que le tocara el turno. De modo que, en un pis pas, el aspirante a SeeD se había hecho con todas las cartas.

—¡Nos vamos, eres demasiado fuerte para nosotros! —declaró Biggs, mientras esperaban el ascensor—. ¡Pero entrenaremos a fondo! ¡La próxima vez que nos veamos las cosas serán diferentes! ¡No llores, Wedge!

—Vamos a estropear la torre —dijo Squall, desentendiéndose de ellos.

—¡A la orden, jefe! —corearon Zell y Selphie mientras hacían un saludo marcial.

Squall se llevó la mano a la frente en su característico gesto, que en esta ocasión significaba resignación, y pensó: «Que los dioses me pillen confesado.»

—¡GRUAGRRRR! —oyeron un bramido amenazador.

—¡¿Qué es eso? —exclamaron dos de los aspirantes.

—¿Es un pájaro? —inquirió Zell.

—¿Es un avión? —preguntó Selphie.

—No, es un elviore —respondió Squall—. Y debe ser un Jefe, porque lleva escrito su nombre con mayúsculas.

Efectivamente, aquél bicho volador era el Jefe Elviore. Un monstruo gigante más feo que Picio, mitad murciélago, mitad insecto, con garras escalofriantes, grandes orejas, cara de vampiro y pico de oso hormiguero; vamos, un engendro de la naturaleza. Y su aspecto imponente estaba reforzado por un par de tornados que lo acompañaban, y que amenazaban con engullirlos a todos.

—Ahora comprendo el verdadero significado de la palabra monstruo —musitó Selphie, con todos los pelos de punta.

—Y yo que pensé que los venomas eran lo más —se unió Zell.

—¡Ya tendréis tiempo de filosofar después! ¡Ahora tenemos que ocuparnos de este bicho y de la torre!

El viento que acompañaba al Jefe Elviore se agitó más y el bicho se acercó amenazadoramente a ellos.

—¡Zell, ocúpate de estropear del todo la torre! ¡Selphie, ocúpate del flanco izquierdo del enemigo, yo me ocupo del derecho!

No había tiempo para extracciones, pero la intuición le dijo a Squall que debía extraer lo que el monstruo llevaba en cuarta posición y se puso ello.

—Aaaah... —gimió, al ver de qué se trataba—, una sirena semidesnuda... —con mano temblorosa se la guardó y se centró en la batalla a tiempo de evitar un mordisco. Era su turno, así que se elevó y golpeó fuertemente al bicho con su sable pistola—. ¡Menos mal que salto alto!

—¡Es mi turno! —canturreó alegremente Selphie—. ¡Usaré la magia sismo!

—¡Selphie, nooo!

El aviso de Squall llegó demasiado tarde.

—Vaya, no le hace nada.

—¡Claro, es un monstruo volador!

El Jefe Elviore le dio a Selphie un picotazo, que casi acaba con todos los puntos de vida de la chica, en represalia por su ineptitud.

—¡Tengo el límite! —exclamó feliz, no hay que olvidar que era la primera vez que lo experimentaba.

—¡No me aclaro, Squall! —gritó Zell. Plantado ante el panel no sabía por dónde empezar.

—¡Piensa algo, no puede ser tan difícil! —opinó Squall mientras le tiraba al enemigo una magia fuego, que prácticamente le hizo cosquillas.

—¡Ya sé! —exclamó Zell y, sin ninguna razón aparente, Squall sintió un escalofrío—. ¡Destrozaré el panel a puñetazos!

¡Catapún, pim, pam!

—¡Zell, nooo! —gritó Squall demasiado tarde. Todo el mundo sabía, menos Zell, por lo visto, que en los juegos los protas arreglan las máquinas a mamporros.

De inmediato, el letrero luminoso del panel cambió a: EN PERFECTO FUNCIONAMIENTO.

—¡Macho, la he arreglado! —se horrorizó.

—¡¿Pues qué esperabas?

El jefe Elviore aprovechó la falta de concentración de Squall para darle un golpe crítico y dejarlo K.O.

—¡Squall! —gritó Zell, angustiado; por mucho que lo desease no podía acudir en ayuda de su jefe porque no formaba parte del grupo de combate. Sólo le restaba confiar en Selphie.

—¡¿Qué hago, qué hago? —se preguntaba la chica, sin tener en cuenta que el combate era a tiempo continuo—. ¡Ya sé, usaré el límite!

_«Hubiese preferido que me tirase una cola de fénix —pensó Squall desde el suelo, sin poder hablar ni moverse, mientras la chica se disponía a accionar su límite: una especie de ruleta que elegía al azar el ataque especial a usar—. Con un poco de suerte, sale el lazaro+ —deseó Squall—. Veamos... ¡The End, el legendario límite capaz de acabar con casi todo!», _se alegró, dentro de lo que su estado K.O. le permitía.

—¿Para qué sirve esto? —se sorprendió Selphie al ver el The End—. Bueno, probaré otra vez... a ver qué me sale —Le dio de nuevo al botón.

_«¡Nooooooo!»_, un gritó desesperado, pero mental, retumbó en la cabeza de Squall, aquello no presagiaba nada bueno

—¡Qué suerte, me ha salido aurax3! —exclamó Selphie, la mar de contenta (?)—. ¡Así podré volver a usar el límite de nuevo! ¡Nada, nada, me quedo con este!

_«¿Nadie le ha explicado a esta chica que mientras no se cure seguirá en límite?»,_ se preguntó Squall mientras veía, impotente, cómo las tres magias aura caían sobre él, malgastándose inútilmente.

—¡Oh, no! —gritaron Zell y Selphie por el desastroso resultado del límite.

El Jefe Elviore voló hasta la chica y le dio un picotazo crítico, ya estaba harto de tanta tontería.

GAME OVER

.

..

...

...

...cargando...

...

...

..

.

—¡Menos mal que se me ocurrió grabarme! —berreó Squall, cabreado—. ¡Ahora tendremos que volver a ganarle a esos pardillos! Con las buenas cartas que había conseguido... ¡Y no pienso volver a oír el rollo ese de Galbadia otra vez!

—¡A por ellos! —exclamó feliz Selphie, como si no hubiese tenido nada que ver con el estrepitoso fracaso anterior.

De nuevo subieron a la cima de la torre.

—¡El enemigo! —exclamaron Biggs y Wedge.

—¡¿Quién de vosotros es el jefe? —exigió saber Biggs—. ¡Y no digáis que...!

—¡Yo! —cortó Squall.

—¡Se nota! —dijo Biggs—. ¡Tienes el aire de alguien que algún día puede ser el megacomandante de un Jardín volador! ¡Pero como los jardines voladores no existen, jamás lograrás tu sueño! ¡Jua, jua, jua, jua!

—Lo que tú digas —le dio la razón Squall—. Biggs, Wedge, ¿pasamos a la acción?

En vista de que no necesitaban presentarse, los técnicos–soldados de Galbadia se dispusieron a explicarles, con pelos y señales, los planes ultrasecretos de su país:

—Os preguntaréis qué hacemos aquí —empezó Biggs, el de rojo—. Es un plan ultrasecreto...

_«Fuera rollo patatero...»,_ se dijo Squall y presionó la tecla de saltar evento...

...

Chimpum, chimpum, chimpum. —Música de partida de cartas.

—¡Yo primero! —se pidió Wedge—.¡Cerrado y Hasta la Muerte! ¡Elige tú la forma de pago! —le dijo a Squall.

—Pago todas.

Ahora que ya sabía tanto cómo jugaban como las cartas que tenían, no le costó mucho esfuerzo hacerse con todas las cartas de la pareja de técnicos–soldado.

—¡Nos vamos, eres demasiado fuerte para nosotros! —declaró Biggs, mientras esperaban el ascensor—. ¡Pero entrenaremos a fondo! ¡La próxima vez que nos veamos las cosas serán diferentes! ¡No llores, Wedge!

—Vale, vale... Lo que digáis, y ahora a ESTROPEAR la torre —dijo Squall.

—¡A la orden, jefe! —corearon Zell y Selphie saludando marcialmente.

—¡GRUAGRRRR! —oyeron el bramido del Jefe Elviore.

—¡¿Qué es...?

—Sabéis perfectamente lo que es —cortó Squall—, al que se le ocurra hacer un solo comentario sobre el bicho, lo mato.

—¡Jo, Squall, qué antipático estás! —corearon.

—En vista del éxito obtenido con la táctica anterior —dijo Squall, ignorando los reproches—, utilizaremos una especial. Aplicaremos unas técnicas futuristas que explicaba en el _Timber UFO Maniacs_ un tipo que decía que había sido abducido por los extraterrestres. Para empezar, lucharemos los tres con un comando especial que nos permitirá estropear la torre.

—Ah... —musitaron sin comprender ni jota.

—¡Ahí viene el Jefe Elviore! —alertó Squall—. Bien, primero necesito un señuelo para distraer al enemigo y poder actuar sin que me moleste. —El joven sacó de su mochila un bote de plástico como los de Kepchup, pero relleno de sirope de fresa—. Lo siento, Zell, tu serás el señuelo. —Sin compasión, presionó con fuerza el bote de plástico hacia Zell hasta que lo vació.

—¡¿Pero qué haces? —protestó, hecho un pringue..

—Pareces una tarta —le informó Selphie.

El Jefe Elviore, supercontento, se lanzó sobre Zell y se lió a mordiscos y lametazos con él.

—¡Socorro!

—¡Zell, te ha envenenado! —advirtió Selphie.

—Ahora me prepararé mentalmente para extraer a Sirena —se dijo Squall y pensó en Quistis, lo que le bajó lo suficiente la libido como para ser capaz de conseguir a la G.F. con el pulso firme, mantener la sangre fría ante tanta belleza y no perder la concentración ante el enemigo.

—¡Zell, te ha cegado!

Rápidamente, Squall usó el comando especial: "estropear la torre" y empezó a presionar botones en el panel de control hasta que el letrero luminoso cambió a: IRREMEDIABLEMENTE ESTROPEADA.

—¡Zell, te ha puesto mutis!

Selphie estaba muy ocupada tirándole antídotos, colirios y demás a Zell para quitarle los estados alterados que le provocan las babas del bicho.

—¡Zell, te ha convertido en un zombi!

Squall observó que los movimientos del Jefe Elviore eran más lentos, sin duda estaba empachado; sería mejor aprovecharlo para darle un final rápido a la batalla antes de que surgiese cualquier imprevisto que pudiese dar al traste con todo su esfuerzo.

—¡Selphie, atácame!

—¡Pero, Zell necesita...!

—¡Olvídate de Zell, necesito que me pongas en límite!

—¡Como quieras! —accedió ella y le arreó, con todas sus fuerzas, con sus nunchakus. Pero el joven esquivó el ataque.

Maldiciendo por tener el parámetro de evasión tan alto y rezando para no dejarse K.O., Squall se atacó sí mismo; por suerte consiguió su objetivo. De inmediato, se lució con sus mejores golpes y finalizó con el Círculo Letal, masacrando al pobre monstruo y un poco a Zell, que aún estaba en la boca del bicho.

La música de batalla cesó y pudieron notar cómo subían de nivel.

—Jo, Squall —se quejaron Zell y Selphie—, siempre lo haces todo tú, deberías delegar responsabilidades en tus compañeros...

_«¡Yo los mato!»_, pensó Squall, recordando el _game over_ que habían conseguido cuando se habían repartido las tareas.

—Lo importante es que hemos desbaratado los planes del enemigo —alegó—. Bueno, toma a Sirena, Selphie, te la regalo en agradecimiento por haberme dado las cartas que me han permitido empezar con buen pie mi futura carrera triunfal como jugador y mayor coleccionista de cartas del mundo

—¡Gracias! —exclamó contenta—. Te devuelvo a Shiva.

—¡Ahora, no! —rechazó, no quería perder el aspecto frío e imponente que había conseguido con su gran actuación con el Jefe Elviore—. Ya me la devolverás cuando estemos en el Jardín.

—¿Y yo qué? —protestó Zell.

—Te regalo a Quetzal... —contestó, no por altruismo, sino para que no le diese la lata.

—¡Gracias, Squall!

Los jóvenes reorganizaron sus enlaces.

—¡Uy, ahora que lo pienso, ahora tú eres el jefe del grupo B! —cayó en la cuenta Selphie—. Te daré el mensaje que me han dado: "Seifer, como no traigas aquí a Squall, sin un solo rasguño, antes de treinta minutos, te la vas a cargar. Quistis" —recitó literalmente.

En cuanto dijo la última palabra, en la esquina izquierda del paisaje apareció un contador.

—¡Oh, no, una cuenta atrás, démonos prisa!

Los tres se precipitaron hacia el ascensor y se dirigieron hacia la salida de la torre. En cuanto pusieron un pie fuera, les cayó llovida del cielo una gigantesca araña mecánica.

—¡Corramos, no podemos perder el tiempo ahora con batallas, sólo nos quedan veintisiete minutos! —apremió Squall.

Pero la araña mecánica no parecía dispuesta a dejarlos pasar.

—¡Usaré a Sirena! —Selphie estaba deseando estrenarla.

—¡Noooo! —la protesta de Squall llegó tarde.

Como la afinidad era cero, la barra de invocación de Sirena empezó a bajar a paso de tortuga, y, como no podían irse sin Selphie, se dispusieron a luchar. Squall le arreó con el sable pistola; por desgracia se había tomado una ultrapoción y no podía usar el límite

—¡Usaré a Quetzal! —decidió Zell, en su turno.

—¡No, Zell, eso nos atrasará! —Demasiado tarde, otra barra bajando a paso de tortuga

_«La madre que los...»,_ maldijo el joven de cabellos castaños, mentalmente.

—Bueno, usaré a Ifrit... —decidió. El Señor del Fuego se presentó tan rápido que ni les dio tiempo a ver la barra de invocación y le arreó un par de sopapos a la araña mecánica. Luego le guiñó un ojo a Shiva, que había dejado de limarse las uñas para admiradlo, y se marchó.

Sirena, una hermosa sirena, también conocida como La Reina de los Mares, hizo acto de presencia y se puso a tocar el arpa en una roca en medio del mar; pero allí mismo. Por desgracia, la araña mecánica tenía estropeado el sensor de sonido; así que ni se percató del concierto. Además, sabía nadar.

—¡Jo, no le ha hecho nada! —lamentó Selphie.

—Dos minutos de barra de invocación para nada... —masculló Squall.

—¡Macho, ya va ha salir Quetzal!

El Dios Alado del Rayo apareció y descargó una _Tormenta eléctrica._

La suerte de Selphie había querido que su invocación no fuese del todo inútil, ya que, al estar la araña mecánica húmeda, la electricidad le hizo un daño crítico. El pobre bicho se tiró patas arriba y se hizo la muerta mientras se recuperaba.

—¡Le he ganado! ¡Le he ganado! —berreaba Zell, dando saltos de alegría.

—¡He ayudado! ¡He ayudado! —lo acompañaba en los saltos y los gritos Selphie.

—No os confiéis que no he notado que nos suba nada la experiencia —advirtió Squall—. ¡Además, sólo nos quedan veinte minutos! —se alarmó al echarle un vistazo a la cuenta atrás—. ¡Corramos!

Tal como había sospechado nuestro protagonista, no habían dejado al enemigo fuera de combate y no tardaron mucho en tenerlo, en plena forma, pisándoles los talones. Como no tenían tiempo que perder en batallas, se las apañaron como pudieron para esquivar las emboscadas y las acrobacias del bicho.

Y así llegaron a la ciudad: ellos corriendo, casi sin aliento, y la araña mecánica a menos de dos metros. Aquello presagiaba tragedia y grandes destrozos; pues el monstruo casi ocupaba, de cera a cera, la calle por la que bajaban directos a la playa. Pero un milagro, o quizás el destino, o más bien porque la araña pertenecía a una sociedad ecologista, _Flower Power,_ el entorno no estaba sufriendo ningún desperfecto. El animalillo se las apañaba como podía para no dañar nada y esquivaba los numerosos coches aparcados apoyando sus patazas al lado, sin siquiera rayarlos; no quería que lo tacharan de disidente.

—¡Démonos prisa! —apremió Squall—. ¡Sólo nos quedan tres minutos!

No faltaba mucho, ya podían ver el bar que había cerca del puerto.

—Un momento... —musitó Squall, desacelerando la marcha—. ¿Quién era quien se la cargaba si no estaba YO en la playa en treinta minutos?

—¡Seifer! —respondieron a coro.

—Me han dicho que preparan unas tapas muy buenas en esa tasca, ¿hace una ronda? —ofreció—. Yo invito.

—¡Yuhuu!

—¡Mamemimomú!

Desentendiéndose de la cuenta atrás, los tres se metieron en la taberna.

Entre que la calle era cuesta abajo y el impulso que llevaba, la araña mecánica no pudo parar y en menos que canta un gallo se plantó en la playa. Allí estaba Quistis con una supermegametralletacañón en mano, subida en un tanque. Lo había estado usando para amenazar a los SeeDs, que ya estaban embarcados:

—¡De aquí no se mueve nadie hasta que Squall haya regresado! —repitió por enésima vez—. ¡Sé, porque sí, que lo persigue un horrible monstruo mecánico! ¡Esperaremos a que llegue y entonces YO lo salvaré y él, en agradecimiento, caerá rendido en mis brazos!

Seifer estaba de acuerdo con la primera parte del plan, pero no en la segunda. Sería ÉL quien lo salvaría y, entonces, Squall no tendría ningún motivo para arrojarse en los brazos de Quistis.

En eso estaban cuando descubrieron que la gigantesca araña se acercaba corriendo; pero sola... ¿Y Squall?

—¡Se lo ha comido! —creyeron comprender.

¡RATATATATATATA! —Quistis empezó a soltar ráfagas hacia la araña; la cual consiguió frenar y, muy asustada, empezó a huir calle arriba, con las balas silbando a su alrededor, perseguida por el tanque conducido por la enfurecida instructora.

Ziuuuuuuuuuuuuuu... ¡PUM! —Seifer se había unido a la persecución utilizando un lanzamisiles que le habrá prestado Némesis, un colega suyo de Resident Evil que se había encontrado antes en la taberna.

—¡Escupe a Squall, bicho asqueroso! —le exigían al pobre animalillo mientras dejaban tras ellos un paisaje de fuego y destrucción, arrasando con adoquines, coches y cualquier cosa que se les pusiese por el medio—. ¡Escúpelo!

:) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :)

Mientras, en la taberna estaban de fiesta. Selphie bailaba encima de la barra, para alegría general de los aspirantes a SeeD. Habían ido llegando, poco a poco, hasta estar todos los que se habían presentado al examen; menos uno llamado Nida, al que le había tocado el marrón de conducir el coche de los jefazos, por lo que no había podido escaquearse. Zell, en un principio, se había llevado un gran disgusto al enterarse de que se habían acabado los bocatas y las tapas; pero ya se le había pasado y junto a los otros coreaba bellas odas a la botella, bebía cerveza y animaba a Selphie. Todos estaban la mar de alegres y contentos, formando una piña bien avenida... Excepto Squall, que estaba solo, sentado en una triste silla ante una solitaria mesa en un rincón oscuro y solitario.

_«No me gusta estar solo, así que he hecho bien en sentarme aquí, solo, lejos de todos...», _reflexionaba, no había querido unirse al grupo para que no lo dejaran solo.

:) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :)

:) :) :) :) :) :) :)

:) :) :)

**Notas de autora: ¡**Hola a todos! ;D Primero quiero que sepáis que pienso terminar la historia, aunque me cueste la vida; odio cuando estoy siguiendo algo y lo cortan a medias, así que no pienso hacer lo mismo. Como me enrollo como las persianas y los capítulos me salen muy largos, supongo que los subiré con una periodicidad mensual, más o menos, también tengo muchas otras ocupaciones y _hobbies_ y no puedo dedicarme sólo al fanfic.

Ahora algo muy importante: Quiero aclarar que, a mí, Quistis no me cae mal, de hecho, todos los personajes me parecen entrañables (aunque he de confesar que mi favorito es Squall XD). Lo que pasa es que es Squall el que no la soporta y, claro, yo me limito a narrar las cosas tal y como ocurrieron. Eso es lo que tiene contar una historia sin censura.

Dicho esto, quiero dar las gracias a todos los que leáis el fanfic y, en especial, a los que me habéis mandados reviews. Como es mi primer fanfic, me ha hecho mucha ilusión recibirlos, además de que es la única forma de hacerme una idea de si os gusta o no. Muchas gracias, y espero con ilusión más reviews, no importa que sean cortos, aunque sólo sean tres palabras: "me ha gustado" o, en su defecto, "mejor te retiras" :). Pero quiero dejar claro que el hecho de recibir pocos o muchos no va ha influir en cuándo salgan los capítulos. Los subiré en cuanto los tenga acabados, XD

Una cosa más: si os gusta reír y las parodias, no dudéis en leer el fanfic sobre el FF7 de mi amiga Ayumi Warui: _Final Fantasy IIIX_, ¡Es genial!

Y ahora a contestar:

**Ayumi Warui:** Sí, has sido la primera, pero, no sé porqué, lo sospechaba XD. Gracias por tu sinceríiiisima opinión, sé que me admiras profundamente y tomas nota de todo lo que digo y hago. Sigue así y llegarás lejos. XD

**Rananer:** ¡Ey, tronch! ¡¿Cómo va eso, tronch? (la confianza da asco). En cuanto a tu pregunta, si quieres saber si las cicatrices de Squall y Seifer encajan, pídele a Squall que te haga una demostración... Aunque dudo mucho que sigas vivo después de tu petición. Yo, por si acaso, se lo pediría por teléfono. Y a ver si actualizas, vago. ;D

**Ako Nomura:** Quistis no es que sea mala, es que la pobre es cortita; aunque, eso sí, muy buena en la teoría, de matrícula de honor. En cuanto a Seifer... lo has clavado, merece un oscar por su actuación XD. Muchas gracias por tu apoyo. (Por cierto, ¿Quién es mister Balamb? Va, dímelo, que estoy segura de que tú sí lo sabes ;D)

**misao:** Muchas gracias, me alegro de que te guste tanto. No te preocupes por Squall, sabe defenderse muy bien solo... siempre que no lo pillen inconsciente, claro XD Espero que este capítulo también te haya gustado.

**SquallRF:** No te preocupes, te juro por Snoopy que pienso terminarlo; o sea, quiero decir, te juro por Mumba que pienso terminarlo. Por cierto, cuando hayas concretado los planes para dominar el mundo, llámame ;D

**rinoaangelo:** ¡Gracias por tus ánimos! Espero seguir haciéndote reír. Es mi primera parodia y me gusta que no te haya decepcionado. ¿A ver qué piensas de este capítulo?... ¿Te has dado cuenta?, como quien no quiere la cosa, te estoy pidiendo que me escribas de nuevo XD. ¡Mil gracias!

**sora63:** De algo me tenía que servir haber sobornado a Ayumi Warui, con su colaboración pienso conseguir los suficientes adeptos como para dejar a Darth Vader a la altura del betún y conquistar el universo; pero no se lo digas a nadie, que es un plan ultrasecreto ;D. ¡Gracias por tu apoyo!

**vergil ansem:** ¡Cuánto me alegro de que te haya gustado! Espero que este capítulo no te decepcione y poder continuar haciéndote reír. Si es así, escríbemelo, si no es así, escríbemelo también... ¡Uy, sin darme cuenta he vuelto a pedir una review! XD

**Damr1990:** Veo que tendré que aumentarle a Ayumi la paga... No te preocupes por Squall, que la suerte no siempre puede ser mala, ¿no?... ¿O sí?... Menos mal que si fracasa y no aprueba el examen de SeeD, siempre podrá dedicarse a guía turístico XD ¡Gracias por los ánimos!

**Eclipse218:** Gracias por tu opinión, viniendo de alguien que sabe escribir humor tiene mucho valor. Y, claro que esta versión es más realista, no te olvides de que es la versión del director, o lo que es lo mismo, íntegra y sin censura ;D (Por cierto, estoy esperando con ansiedad el regreso de Pulga). XD


	3. ¿Bailas? Sí o sí

**Disclaimers**: Los personajes, el mundo, los objetos, monstruos y cualquier otro ser o elemento del Final Fantasy no me pertenecen.

**Aclaración: **Este comentario va dirigido a los que no han jugado al FF8 en español, que es como lo jugué yo. Cuando Squall dice: "¿Y qué?" es equivalente al "whatever" de la versión en inglés; y, por supuesto, Squall nunca espera una respuesta :)

.

.

.

.

**Capítulo 3: ¿Bailas?... Sí o sí.**

.

.

En el despacho del director Cid Kramer, aquel misterioso lugar que Squall llegó a pensar que no existía, estaban de pie, con postura marcial, Selphie, Nida, Zell y Squall; los cuatro únicos estudiantes que habían superado con éxito el examen. Los jóvenes esperaban impertérritos el aburrido discurso que, como era tradicional, precedería a la entrega de la insignia de SeeDs. En realidad, el discurso ya había empezado pero la mente de Squall se hallaba muy lejos de allí, en algún lugar en el que se refugiaba cuando la cháchara de los otros amenazaba con acabar con su vida.

—... bla, bla, bla... orgulloso, bla, bla, bla... vosotros, bla, bla, bla... el orgullo del Jardín de Balamb. Bla, bla...

—Ji, ji... —no pudo evitar reír por lo bajo Selphie.

La risita contenida de la chica provocó un carraspeo nervioso en Nida, que a su vez provocó otro en Zell. El efecto ola del nerviosismo de los recién ascendidos llegó hasta Squall y lo trajo de vuelta a este plano terrenal. El joven se hizo el firme propósito de no abandonarlo y escuchar al director: un SeeD debía enfrentarse a los momentos más duros sin tan siquiera pestañear, y, ahora, él, era un SeeD.

—Me siento orgulloso de vosotros —repetía Cid, que como siempre estaba escoltado por dos guardaespaldas shumis—. En un momento en el que cualquiera, al haber sido abandonado por el líder del grupo, se hubiese ido al bar más cercano a mojar sus penas, vosotros reaccionasteis como verdaderos SeeDs. Squall, sin un titubeo, asumió el liderazgo del grupo y guió a sus dos compañeros a enfrentarse y vencer al mayor peligro que acechaba a Dollet. Los habitantes de Dollet están muy contentos porque con vuestro acto heroico habéis permitido que mantengan su independencia de Galbadia y, además, sin causar destrozos en la ciudad, algo que os honra. Luego mostrasteis vuestra magnifica capacidad de decisión en los momentos críticos cuando, tras destrozar la Torre de Comunicación, supisteis refugiaros de un enemigo, al que no hacía falta vencer, en el lugar más próximo, el bar, evitando con ello destrozos y gastos inútiles. Con vuestra heroica hazaña también habéis salvado de los malvados planes de Galbadia a Balamb y el continente del norte. —El director extendió los brazos en cruz para dar mayor fuerza a sus palabras y exclamó con énfasis—: ¡Sois el orgullo del Jardín de Balamb! —Tras dos segundos de silencio, continuó con su tono habitual—: En cuanto a ti, Nida, todos los que han ido en vehículos conducidos por ti durante la misión se han deshecho en alabanzas respecto a tu forma magistral de conducir. Ni un solo SeeD, ni un solo jefazo ha sentido el estómago revuelto ni se ha visto obligado a vomitar, con la mala imagen que eso da de hombres curtidos como son los SeeD; y todo gracias a tu forma suave pero firme de llevar un vehículo. Tu entrega y dedicación al volante ha hecho que todos y cada uno de los que has trasportado me hayan suplicado no sólo que te apruebe, sino que en la mayor brevedad posible te asigne como conductor de su propio vehículo. Algo totalmente imposible, pues todavía no hemos estudiado la clonación; por lo que, para no provocar rencillas entre ellos, hasta que encontremos un puesto apropiado para tus cualidades innatas, serás el chofer de mi propio vehículo. ¡Enhorabuena a los cuatro! Os habéis graduado con honores... Pero quiero que sepáis, especialmente tú, Squall, que el destino del mundo está...

—¡Ejem, ejem! —tosió un shumi.

—Eh…, quiero decir, que los SeeDs... ¡Que en realidad los SeeDs sois...!

—¡EJEM, EJEM!

—... SeeDs... —concluyó con lo evidente el director—. Y ahora os entregaré la insignia que os acredita como SeeDs. —El hombre se acercó a Zell, que era el que tenía enfrente, le puso la insignia en el pecho y le cuchicheó al oído, de forma que sólo el joven pudo oírlo—: Muy bien, Zell, desde que te cambiaba los pañales supe que serías un perfecto boxeador, no veas las veces que me pusiste el ojo morado cuando la leche del biberón estaba demasiado caliente.

Zell se quedó totalmente perplejo: ¿pero de qué hablaba el director? Si sólo lo conocía desde hacía unos años, cuando empezó a estudiar para SeeD.

—Ejem... —carraspeó un guardaespaldas shumi, haciendo temer a Cid que lo hubiese oído, pero no era así—: Señor director... ¿no sería más apropiado entregar las insignias por orden de colocación de los estudiantes?

—Je, claro, tienes razón —aceptó, con una sonrisa, mientras se decía: "estos shumis siempre tan pegados al protocolo".

El director Kramer se aproximó a Selphie y mientras le colocaba la insignia le dijo al oído:

—Selphie, has estado magnifica, como supe que estarías. A pesar de que desde que tenías seis meses eras una experta en perderte hasta en la cuna y de que encontrabas la salida a porrazos, tu buena suerte siempre te hizo triunfar, como ahora.

—Ji, ji... —rió la chica y no pensó nada.

Le tocó el turno a Nida.

—Nida, a ti sólo te conozco desde hace unos pocos años; pero me siento orgulloso de tu magnífica forma de conducir. Es una cualidad de la que carecen la mayoría de SeeDs.

El director pasó por delante de Zell, se aproximó a Squall y le sonrió. Luego le puso la insignia y le dijo al oído:

—Por fin un especialista en el uso del sable pistola.

_«¡Anda —se dijo Cid, mientras volvía a ocupar su lugar entre los shumis—, podía haber aprovechado para decirle algo más importante!»_

—Bueno —siguió en voz alta—. Ahora os podéis retirar para prepararos para el baile de graduación que empezará en un par de horas. ¡Va a ser una fiesta inolvidable en la que el champagne correrá a raudales!

Squall creyó ver un brillo especial en los ojos de los shumis cuando oyeron la palabra "champagne".

Los SeeDs iniciaron la retirada.

—Esperad un momento —pidió el director—. Squall, acércate. —El joven obedeció—. Como ya has demostrado tu gran capacidad de liderazgo, tú vas a ser líder de grupo, así que toma. —El director Kramer le dio un montón de libros y de folios en blanco—. Podrás acceder a ellos desde el menú. Recuerda que eres el responsable de que se mantengan en perfecto estado.

_«Vaya... Ahora que soy SeeD veo que más que nunca estoy sometido a la burocracia... —se dijo, con cara de resignación—.Y yo que pensaba que para partirle la crisma a los enemigos me bastaba con mi sable pistola...»_

Al bajar del despacho a los cuatro nuevos SeeDs los esperaban sus compañeros: tanto los que habían fracasado, como aquellos que aún no se habían presentado al examen, como SeeDs curiosos por ver de cerca a los héroes que los habían librado de las garras de Galbadia; también les apetecía conocer a aquel que había logrado conducir sin que ningún SeeD tirase la primera papilla.

Un apoteósico aplauso ensordeció a los chicos consiguiendo que Nida se ruborizara, Zell hiciese una demostración gratuita de artes marciales, Selphie diese saltitos gritando "Mamemimomú" y Squall permaneciese impasible, con una mano apoyada en la cadera, al tiempo que decía:

—¿Y qué?

—¡Pues que te crees muy listo y no lo eres! —afirmó Seifer, que no aplaudía.

—No —musitó Viento, que tampoco aplaudía.

—Perdona, Viento... —se excusó Trueno y dejó de aplaudir y de vitorear a los nuevos SeeDs—. Tienez razón cuando dicez que zoy un inzenzible por aplaudir a Zquall, zin tener en cuenta loz zentimienoz de Zeifer.

—¡No sabes el tremendo error que has cometido! —seguía increpando Seifer a Squall—. ¡Sólo a ti se te ocurriría, en lugar de aprovechar para irte a la taberna con la excusa de que el líder de grupo te ha abandonado, dedicarte a hacerte el héroe! ¡Eres un inconsciente!

—¿Tienes envidia de que yo me haya graduado con honores mientras que tú huías como un cobarde y luego te dedicabas a destrozar la ciudad acompañado de tu amiga Quistis? —preguntó con ironía Squall.

—¡Yo no soy amigo de esa pederasta!

—Eh, Seifer —intervino Zell—, ¿es cierto que vas a tener que pagar los destrozos que has causado en Dollet?

—¡Cállate, gallina pervertida, que me he fijado en cómo miras a Squall!

—¡¿Qué estás insinuando? —saltó el joven karateca, conteniendo las ganas de tomar la jeta de Seifer como saco de entrenamiento.

—Tranqui, Zell —intervino Selphie—. Lo que pasa es que Seifer está celoso.

—¡¿Celoso, yo? —se superasustó Seifer.

—Como nosotros hemos aprobado y tú no... —siguió la chica.

—Aah... —suspiró aliviado el rubio de la cicatriz en el rostro.

—¡SEIFER ALMASY! —Se oyó un bramido. Todos miraron al origen y pudieron descubrir una patrulla de shumis armados con armas antidisturbios, los encargados de la seguridad del Jardín—. ¡Te has escapado de la celda de castigo y venimos a detenerte!

Trueno tuvo que sujetar a Viento para que no intentase evitar lo inevitable y conseguir únicamente que la llevasen a ella también detenida, y los dos contemplaron con pena cómo su amigo era esposado y se marchaba escoltado por la guardia shumi.

—¡Corramos a prepararnos para el baile! —apremió Selphie, nada afectada por la tragedia.

—¡Eso! —exclamaron el resto, excepto Squall, que dijo:

—¿Y qué?

—¡Pues que hoy puede ser un gran día! –corearon todos.

;D ;D ;D ;D ;D ;D ;D ;D ;D ;D ;D ;D ;D ;D ;D ;D ;D ;D

La fiesta ya había empezado. Se celebraba en el Gran Salón, lugar amplísimo con pista de baile propia e incluso con terraza al exterior. A pesar de que la localización de esta estancia era todo un misterio, los jóvenes SeeDs, guiados por su olfato que les permitía detectar la juerga allí donde se hallase, no habían tenido ningún problema en encontrarla.

Squall, hermosamente ataviado con el uniforme de SeeD de gala, contemplaba aburrido, con la espalda pegada al saliente de una columna y con una copa en la mano, la pista de baile; donde los jóvenes se divertían en compañía de otros jóvenes. Conocedores como somos del temor del moreno a la soledad, no era de extrañar que se encontrase allí marginado, sin ningún ser humano a unos metros a la redonda. Pero aquello no iba a durar para siempre...

—¡Squall, Squall! —llamó Selphie, irrumpiendo en el espacio vital de Squall—. ¡Mira, mira, ¿a que queda muy chulo? —La chica daba vueltas para que él pudiese contemplar bien el uniforme de gala—. ¡Tú también estás superguapo! ¡¿Sabes qué? ¡He presentado una moción de censura al Comité del Festival Estudiantil y he ganado con el apoyo de todos los estudiantes! ¡Ante ti tienes a la nueva presidenta del Comité! Ahora estoy reclutando a los nuevos miembros. ¿Te apuntas?... ¡Di que sí, di que sí, di que sí! —apremió dando saltitos.

Squall la contempló en silencio mientras pensaba: _«Selphie no me cae mal, quiero decir, Selphie es la que menos mal me cae de todos... Pero de ahí a enrolarme en una aventura en la que tendría que estar continuamente rodeado de estudiantes dispuestos a dejarme solo a la primera de cambio...»_

—No sabes cuánto me gustaría apuntarme —dijo en voz alta—. Pero es que, desafortunadamente, carezco de tiempo libre, todo el que me queda lo tengo ocupado sacando a pasear a mi pececito de colores —inventó, ni siquiera tenía pecera.

—Comprendo, las mascotas son lo primero. ¡Pero no te preocupes, te mantendré al corriente de todo lo que pase en el Comité! ¡Voy a seguir con el reclutamiento!

Tan rápido como había llegado desapareció, y durante un buen rato Squall siguió solo y aburrido, hasta que...

—¡Squall, Squall! —Zell llegó corriendo hasta él—. ¡Qué guay, tío, los dos somos SeeDs! ¡¿Quién lo hubiese imaginado cuando el capullo de Seifer nos dejó tirados en medio de la nada? ¡Jua, jua, jua! —rió complacido—. ¡Ahora nosotros hemos aprobado y él sigue siendo estudiante! Pero dejemos al prepotente de Seifer y hablemos de cosas importantes: ¡Me he enrolado con Selphie en el Comité! ¡Me ha prometido el puesto de vicepresidente!

—Qué... bien... —dijo Squall, sin ningún entusiasmo. Tampoco odiaba a Zell, era el segundo que menos mal le caía, pero su continuo parloteo le daba dolor de cabeza.

—Lo siento, tío, ya me ha contado Selphie que, a pesar de las tremendas ganas que tenías de apuntarte al Comité, has antepuesto el bien de tu mascota a tus deseos. ¡No veas cómo te admiro, macho! Pero no te preocupes, te mantendré informado de todo lo que ocurra, te contaré con pelos y señales todo lo que se diga en las reuniones. ¡Qué bien, ¿eh?

—No es preciso que te molestes...

—¡Para mí no es ninguna molestia! Ahora te dejo que voy a ver si veo a Dulci. ¡Me ha prometido que en cuanto cerrara la biblioteca vendría al baile!

Zell se fue tal y como había llegado: corriendo. De nuevo Squall se quedó solo y aburrido hasta que veinte minutos después...

—¡Squall, Squall! —Gili llegó con cara de pocos amigos—. ¡No creas que esto va a quedar así, por tu culpa Quistis está en un gran aprieto! ¡A ver cuándo dejas de perseguirla y causarle problemas!

—¿Y qué?

—Pues que estoy empezando a aumentar mis cartas y estoy entrenado a fondo con un maestro zen, para no perder la concentración. No pienso parar hasta recuperar la carta con la cara de Quistis que me ganaste. Luego la llevaré a un restaurador y quedará como nueva. ¡Y te advierto que desistas de tus perversas intenciones con Quistis! ¡No pienso dejar que la seduzcas y caiga rendida en tus brazos, no sabrías apreciarla en lo que vale! Esta noche voy a hacer lo imposible para que no la veas. ¡Voy a buscarla y voy a decirle que aquí no estás!

—Corre, corre, ve a decírselo.

Gili se marchó a toda pastilla y Squall... pues eso, solo y aburrido, hasta que quince minutos después...

—¡Squall, el uniforme de SeeD te queda fatal! —mintió Seifer—. No deberías estar en la fiesta, de hecho, no deberías ni haberte graduado... No veas el aspecto que tienes con esas fachas... Ah... —suspiró—. Estás para comert... quiero decir, espantoso. Ninguna chica querrá bailar contigo así que lo mejor será que te vayas a dormir ya. Casualmente, yo también estoy cansado, ¿nos vamos a la cama?

—NO.

—Va, hombre, podemos charlar como buenos amigos y bebernos una veintena de botellas de champagne que he birlado... —propuso con la secreta esperanza de emborrachar al moreno de la cicatriz; ardía en deseos de juntarla con la suya: sabía que los dos formarían la X perfecta. Estaban hechos el uno para el otro: uno tan moreno, el otro tan rubio, un tan bellísimo el otro tan guapísimo, uno tan valiente, el otro tan intrépido... Y esa noche, si conseguía emborrachar a Squall hasta el punto de que perdiese la consciencia, podría aprovecharse de él sin que al día siguiente recordase nada... Era un plan perfecto.

En sus pervertidas fantasías estaba Seifer cuando la aterciopelada voz de Squall lo bajó de la nube:

—En un par de días, como mucho, tendré mi propio cuarto privado de SeeD y no tendré que aguantar tu jeta todas las noches.

—¡Puedes renunciar a ese privilegio y seguir compartiendo el cuarto conmigo!

—No veo por qué tendría que hacerlo.

—Ya sé... —creyó comprender Seifer—, ¡lo que ocurre es que piensas que al estar solo en el cuarto podrás meterte a Quistis en la cama!

—¡Tú estás loco!

—¡No pienso permitirlo!

—¡SEIFER ALMASY! —Oyeron un bramido—. ¡Has vuelto a escaparte otra vez! —acusó un guardia shumi, el portavoz de la patrulla que había ido a buscar al prófugo—. ¡Tendremos que redoblar las medidas de seguridad! ¡Lleváoslo!

—¡Noooo! ¡Dejadme, tengo algo muy importante que decirle a Squall! —Los guardas shumis, impasibles a las protestas de Seifer, se lo llevaron a rastras mientras el rubio gritaba—: ¡Squall, no bailes con ninguna chica!

_«Tranquilo... —pensó Squall—, no voy a arriesgarme a que me rechacen o, a lo que es peor, que me digan que sí y luego me dejen tirado en medio de la pista...»_

Media hora después, Squall iba por la tercera copa y estaba a punto de entablar un animado diálogo con la columna cuando...

Una estrella fugaz, que pudo contemplar a la perfección gracias al techo acristalado que había sobre la pista de baile, captó la atención de nuestro aburrido protagonista. Pero cuando bajó la mirada creyó que estaba soñando: allí, en medio de la pista, totalmente sola (en aquellos momentos el resto de bailarines habían desaparecido de la percepción de Squall), una muchacha de cabellos negros y largos, que ¡ni era estudiante ni iba ataviada con uniforme de SeeD!, también contemplaba el cielo estrellado. El joven SeeD no se percató de que no era la primera vez que la veía debido a la parálisis mental transitoria (afortunadamente) que padecía (y también a que, cuando la vio por primera vez en los _flashes_ durante su pelea con Seifer, estaba más pendiente del canalillo que de las facciones). La chica lucía un bonito vestido corto de fiesta, de un color muy claro, que dejaba los hombros al descubierto. Se giró hacia Squall y señaló con el dedo el cielo, que de nuevo fue surcado por estrellas fugaces; fenómeno que continuó hasta que ella dejó de señalar. Después sonrió, consiguiendo con eso provocar el mayor cataclismo interior que había experimentado Squall: ¡era la chica más hermosa que había visto en su vida y le había sonreído a él!... Un momento... seguro que a él no, se dijo intentando controlar a su desbocado corazón, una chica como esa jamás se fijaría en alguien como él, tan poco atractivo... como siempre le estaba recordando Seifer.

Ajena a los amargos pensamientos del joven, la chica se aproximó moviendo las caderas con gracia y salero, se paró delante de él y dijo:

—Eres el chico más guapo del baile... En realidad, el más guapo que he visto nunca. ¿Bailas conmigo?

—¿Es a mí? —preguntó Squall, mirando a izquierda y derecha en busca de aquel al que se dirigía la bella desconocida.

Ella rió, dejando contemplar una sonrisa perfecta y escuchar un melodioso y dulce sonido, a opinión de Squall; el cual, percatándose de que le hablaba a él y no pudiendo terminar de creerse su buena suerte, apuró el contenido de la copa de un trago y decidió hacer una minuciosa inspección visual por el resto de la joven, a ver si el cuerpo acompañaba a la belleza del rostro.

—Entiendo —dijo ella, ante el silencio del SeeD, sin entender nada—, sólo bailas con chicas que te gusten. Pues nada, eso lo arreglo yo en un periquete, por algo fui ayudante de Madame Saturnina, una experta astróloga, vidente, echadora de cartas y lectora del futuro en los posos de café y el posicionamiento de las canicas, además de hipnotizadora en sus ratos libres: mírame a los ojos, mírame a los ojos, mírame a los ojos... ¡Que me mires a los ojos!

—Perdona... —musitó Squall y, tras un gran ejercicio de control y dominio sobre sí mismo, logró desviar la mirada de los pechos de la chica, que el ajustado vestido resaltaban con gracia, y fijarla allí donde ella pedía; eso sí, totalmente mareado por el aluvión de sensaciones que lo invadían: tanto estímulo no podía ser bueno para la salud, se dijo.

—Te gusto, te gusto... —decía ella, moviendo las manos ante el rostro del chico.

_«¡Sabe leer el pensamiento!»_, se asustó Squall, incapaz de apartar la mirada de los embrujadores ojos negros de la muchacha.

—¿Ha funcionado? —preguntó ella.

Él respiró aliviado por la pregunta: si no conocía la respuesta, es que no era telépata y, por lo tanto, no podía saber hasta dónde había llegado su calenturienta imaginación en apenas unos segundos.

—No sé bailar... —dijo, intentando que su tono sonase indiferente.

—¡Ah, es eso! —se alegró ella—. Pues nada, no te preocupes, he sido instructora de danza watusi tradicional africana, así que, en unos segundos, estarás bailando el vals balambés como un auténtico profesional. Vamos, que estoy buscando a alguien y no puedo estar plantada sola en la pista.

—Pero...

—Nada, nada, a bailar. —La bella desconocida le quitó a Squall la copa de la mano, la lanzó por la ventana y, sin darle opción a réplica, lo cogió de la mano y lo arrastró hasta el medio de la pista.

Squall todavía no se había recuperado de la impresión de sentir la mano de la chica entre la suya cuando está le cogió la otra y, sin ningún recato, se la puso en la propia cintura; algo totalmente inesperado para el joven, y eso que era la forma habitual de bailar aquella música. Luego, le apoyó, ¡ella! a ¡él!, la mano en el hombro y Squall creyó que iba a morir de la impresión. Claro, con tanta emoción, la cabeza le iba por un lado y los pies por otro. Esto trajo como consecuencia, no sólo que le arreará un par de pisotones, que ella aguantó sin un lamento, sino que, a poco de empezar a bailar, o como se llamase eso que estaban haciendo, la chica se le escapase de entre las manos. "¡Nooooo!", gritó la mente del joven, creyendo que ella ya se había cansado. Pero para su alivio, la bella desconocida le sonrió y, lo que era más importante, volvió a engancharse a él. Squall se apresuró a cogerla por la cintura, no fuese que ella cambiase de opinión.

—No te preocupes —dijo ella con voz suave, tierna y musical—, por muy torpe y negado que seas, conseguiré hacer de ti un gran bailarín antes de que acabe la música.

Estas palabras, en lugar de subirle la moral, consiguieron el efecto inverso al deseado y Squall de pronto fue consciente de que estaba haciendo el más espantoso ridículo, ¡y delante de ella!... En ese estado de pánico anímico estaba cuando intentando hacer una pirueta de la danza, consistente en lanzar a la chica como si fuese un yoyo y después recuperarla, se invirtieron los papeles y fue ella la que tuvo que recuperarlo a él, que a punto estuvo de tirarla al suelo. Aquello era demasiado para la baja autoestima de Squall (traumatizado por años de oír la falsa opinión de Seifer) y, cual si princesita ultrajada de cuento se tratase, intentó huir en busca de un rincón en el que poder mojar a gusto su pañuelo con amargas lágrimas. Pero ella lo retuvo por la mano. Squall se giró dispuesto a exigirle que lo soltara; pero, claro, la carne es débil, y de nuevo sucumbió a los encantos de la chica. Entrelazaron los dedos y continuaron como pudieron el ritmo del baile hasta que, tras unos cuantos pisotones más, Squall arrolló a otra pareja.

—¡Ey, inútil, a ver si miras por donde pi...! —empezó el SeeD atropellado, muy enfadado—. Oh, lo siento, no te había reconocido, jamás imagine que alguien como tú pudiese ser tan penoso en la pista de baile —se disculpó, con una amable sonrisa.

—¡El pobre no tiene la culpa de ser tan patoso! —defendió, con énfasis, la bella desconocida—. ¡Feo, hortera, que vas vestido ridículamente! —acusó, olvidando que el uniforme de Squall era idéntico—. Vale que, a pesar de la magnífica instructora de baile que soy, he de enfrentarme a mi primer fracaso y reconocer que en esta ocasión he fracasado. ¡Pero eso no te da derecho a insultar a este negado para el baile!

Tras estas ¿consoladoras? palabras, la chica se desentendió de la pareja y miró a Squall, el cual estaba al rojo vivo, no sólo por su orgullo pisoteado, sino porque aquello era demasiado para él y su espíritu combativo estaba despertando del letargo al que sus otros sentidos lo habían relegado: ¿cómo que era incapaz de bailar perfectamente aquello?...

—No te preocupes... —dijo ella, con la sonrisa más encantadora y angelical que le había dirigido en toda la noche y, además, con zoom, que resaltaba su belleza. Aquello aún le dio más fuerza a la determinación de Squall—. Lo importante para mí no es cómo bailes... —siguió ella, clavando en los azules ojos del chico los suyos negros—, sino que bailes conmigo... —finalizó, apenas en un susurro.

Estas palabras susurradas ejercieron sobre él el efecto de una descarga eléctrica que, tras ponerle la carne de gallina, terminó de llenarlo de energía: no podía defraudarla convirtiéndose en su primer fracaso, ni podía defraudarse a sí mismo no estando a la altura de las circunstancias. Así que se empleó a fondo, como un auténtico SeeD que era lo que ahora era: un guerrero de pelo en pecho (aunque en realidad no tuviese ni uno), aguerrido y valiente, dispuesto a sacar lo mejor de sí mismo en las situaciones más complicadas.

Al poco el joven ya bailaba como un experto, como si lo hubiese estado haciendo toda la vida, en una perfecta coordinación, no sólo con la muchacha, sino también con el resto de parejas. Cualquiera hubiese dicho que todos, absolutamente todos, hasta la última pareja de la pista de baile, escenificaban una perfecta coreografía ensayada durante meses; de la cual, Squall y la bella desconocida eran los artistas principales. Y en eso estaba él, disfrutando de su nueva adquirida habilidad y del suave contacto de la piel de la joven, cuando, tras una perfectamente realizada pirueta yoyo, los dos quedaron muy juntos y parados. Él pudo sentir los senos de ella y, loco de emoción, alzó la vista al cielo dando gracias por estar vivo y por poder estar experimentando esa sensación que jamás creyó llegar a conocer. Unos magníficos fuegos artificiales, que no supo si eran reales o fruto de su imaginación, vinieron a magnificar la escena.

_«¿Qué hago? —se preguntó superemocionado mirando de nuevo a la chica—. ¿La aprieto un poco o será demasiado para la primera cita?»_

Entonces... ocurrió la tragedia: la bella desconocida, tras un suave "disculpa", se marchó y lo dejó en medio de la pista de baile. A Squall ni tan siquiera le quedó el consuelo de verla desaparecer entre la gente porque la cámara hizo zoom sobre su propio rostro, mostrando el rictus de pardillo abandonado que le había quedado.

_«Si no hubiese bailado con ella ahora no estaría aquí solo, triste y abandonado, estaría tan tranquilo, solo, apoyado en la columna, totalmente solo»_, se dijo, más convencido que nunca de que su teoría era la correcta.

Sin ganas de seguir disfrutando de la fiesta, Squall se marchó al balcón exterior del salón a seguir meditando sobre sus desgracias. Por suerte no había nadie allí, lo que le permitiría concentrarse bien a gusto en sus desdichas y repasar una lista detallada de sus infortunios.

Se apoyó en la balaustrada y contempló el cielo nocturno plagado de estrellas con la secreta esperanza de ver pasar una fugaz y pedirle un deseo; antes le habían pillado tan de sopetón que ni le había dado tiempo.

_«Me parece que voy a tener que añadir una sexta categoría»,_ reflexionó, olvidándose de las estrellas y volviendo al tema que le interesaba.

En sus ratos libres Squall se había dedicado a dividir a las mujeres en cinco categorías según lo que le inspiraban; tenerlas clasificadas le hacía sentir más seguro, le daba la falsa sensación de que podría controlar mejor la situación. Tras muchas horas de estudio y dedicación, la clasificación había quedado de la siguiente forma:

1. Compañeras estudiantes y SeeDs —_Indiferencia_, tras largos años de entrenamiento.

2. Madres, tías y abuelas —_Adorables_ para sus familiares,

3. La doctora Kadowaki —_Imprescindible_ para sobrevivir en la jauría que es el Jardín; sobre todo desde que le vio el culo, cuando lo mordió Seifer y la doctora tuvo que ponerle la vacuna antirrábica.

4. La Instructora Quistis —_Insufrible, plasta_, no la soporta.

5. Demás chicas —_Peligrosas_, si cae en la tentación de ligar con ellas o hacerse su amigo, seguro, seguro que luego lo dejan solo.

_«Tendré que añadir una sexta categoría: "Muy peligrosa"»_, se decía, ya que esta chica se había saltado sin contemplaciones todas las barricadas que él había puesto y lo había obligado a bailar, para abandonarlo después en medio de la pista.

_«Esto me ha pasado por no mantenerme firme en mis convicciones, pero no me volverá a pasar... —pensaba firmemente decidido—. Nunca, jamás, volveré a dejarme convencer, por muy guapa y sexy que sea la chica. Yo no tengo futuro con ellas, soy demasiado poco atractivo y sin ningún carisma, ni tengo tema de conversación que darles... He de reconocer que Seifer tiene razón: carezco de encanto... —Suspiró profundamente y se entretuvo contemplando la estrella polar durante un minuto, luego continuó con sus profundas meditaciones—: Pero, mejor, como yo no quiero novia para no estar solo, si soy tan poco atractivo ninguna mujer se me acercará y así no correré peligro... Aunque esa chica tan cruel se me acercó y me dijo que era guapo, sólo lo hizo para burlarse de mí, seguro, y si me sacó a bailar fue para poderme abandonar en la pista y reírse de mí con sus amigas. Y esperó a dejarme cuando yo empezaba a prometérmelas muy felices: primero se aseguró de que yo me percataba bien de sus encantos —se dijo, recordando la sensación de los senos de la chica contra su pecho, instantes antes de ser abandonado—, y, cuando noté que algo muy íntimo de mí había cobrado vida propia y empezaba a pensar por su cuenta, se marchó dejándome con la miel en los labios y esa "gran" tensión interior... Bueno, como seguro, seguro, que no vuelvo a ver a esa chica jamás en la vida, no pasará nada porque piense en ella cuando aligere mis tensiones...»_, se dijo, dispuesto a irse a su cuarto y, aprovechando que no estaba Seifer, dar rienda suelta al desahogo normal en un adolescente de hormonas rebotadas, ya que los malvados profesores shumis les habían requisado todas las revistas porno y tenían que echar mano a la imaginación. Pero antes se entretuvo mirando la Osa Mayor con la intención de conseguir la suficiente calma espiritual como para ser capaz de llegar al cuarto.

—Squall, estás aquí... —sonó a su espalda una voz empalagosa, que tuvo el poder de dejar la libido del moreno bajo mínimos.

Deseando que fuese una alucinación auditiva se giró y ante él se presentó la visión más espantosa que hubiese podido imaginar: Quistis, vestida con un diseño exclusivo de su propia creación: un traje rosa con mangas de farol, corpiño ajustado y falda muy ancha hasta el suelo, de modo que de cintura hacia abajo parecía una mesa camilla; era difícil decir de qué material era la tela rosa pues todo el vestido estaba lleno de puntillas y lazos color pistacho intenso, entre los que destacaba el que llevaba detrás en la cintura, ya que, a pesar de estar de frente la chica y de la anchura de la falda, sobresalía por los lados. La joven, para completar su "deslumbrante look", se había peinado los rubios cabellos en forma de dos ensaimadas a los lados, imitando los de la princesa Leia, pero a lo grande.

_«Es demasiado horrible para ser real —pensó Squall, estremecido—, debe ser una alucinación visual, una pesadilla de la mente que me manda mi subconsciente para protegerme de mis deseos. Ya ha conseguido su objetivo, no necesita seguir torturándome. Cerraré los ojos y contaré hasta tres —decidió—. Uno... dos... tres...»_

Cuando abrió los ojos quedó tan impactado que fue incapaz hasta de pensar, aquello no era producto de su imaginación, aquello no era un engendro escapado del averno, aquello era real... aquello era Quistis.

—Te has quedado sin palabras al verme —dijo ella, acertando de pleno; pero equivocando totalmente el motivo. La joven, con la intención de deslumbrar a Squall, en lugar del uniforme de gala había decidido llevar un impactante vestido de fiesta—. Squall, Gili me ha estado ayudando a buscarte durante toda la noche. Y, cuando creía que realmente te habías ido a coger caracoles a las cumbres heladas de Trabia, según me había dicho Gili que le habían dicho, te vi luciendo tu maravillosa forma de bailar con una desconocida, y también vi cómo eras abandonado. Si en lugar de bailar con la primera desconocida que se presenta hubieses bailado conmigo, yo no te hubiese dejado tirado, haciendo el ridículo y siendo la comidilla de todos los que te han visto.

—¿Y qué?

—Pues que he venido a consolarte. Siento no haber venido enseguida pero es que a Gili, casualmente en esos instantes, se le ha roto una uña. Una instructora debe velar por la salud de sus alumnos, aunque sea el último día, así que lo he acompañado a que la doctora Kadowaki le dé un analgésico para el dolor. Lo he dejado en la enfermería y he venido corriendo a consolarte de tu tremenda humillación.

—...

—¿No dices nada?

—...

—Ya sé lo que piensas: que no está bien visto que una instructora y un alumno tengan una cita en el balcón al aire libre... Ya sé que nuestra primera cita, cuando fuimos a por Ifrit, ha sido muy comentada; pero no te preocupes, a partir de esta media noche dejaré de ser instructora y seré igual que tú.

—Dices que dejas de ser instructora... No es una broma, ¿verdad? —preguntó con temor.

—Te da pena, ¿verdad?... Pero no te preocupes, eso nos permitirá pasar más tiempo juntos.

—Adiós —dijo el joven y se dio media vuelta con la intención de abandonar el balcón, no le apetecía seguir oyendo chorradas.

—¡Quieto, ahí, parao! ¡Te vienes conmigo al rincón secreto!

—Pues va a ser que no.

—¡Es una orden!

Squall suspiró con resignación; no podía desobedecer la orden de un superior sin riesgo de que lo degradaran, y con el bajo nivel de SeeD que tenía, no podía arriesgarse.

—¿Qué vamos a hacer allí? —inquirió de muy mala leche—. ¿Echar a patadas a todas las parejas que están retozando? Que no me coma un rosco no me da derecho a amargar a los que se empachan.

—No te preocupes, mi intención no es acabar con el clima romántico del rincón secreto —dijo, con una sonrisa escalofriante—. Ve a cambiarte, yo haré lo mismo, no quiero que se me estropee el precioso vestido por el camino. Nos vemos en el pasillo de acceso a la zona de entrenamiento.

El rincón secreto era un lugar sito al final de la zona de entrenamiento donde los jóvenes se reunían para dar rienda suelta a su pasión, ya que, al ser "secreto", estaba libre de shumis. Todo el mundo sabía que para llegar a él podía irse o por el atajo, el camino de las plantas soporíferas, o por el más largo, el territorio del tiranosaurio rex; esta peligrosa ruta era la elegida por aquellos que pretendían algo más que darse el lote: por aquellos que querían demostrar que su amor era superior al miedo a la muerte.

;D ;D ;D ;D ;D ;D ;D ;D ;D ;D ;D ;D ;D ;D ;D ;D ;D ;D

—Bla, bla, bla... porque enlazar magia... bla, bla, bla... los parámetros, bla, bla, bla... y entonces, bla, bla, bla... —Quistis, ataviada con su habitual vestido rosa anaranjado chillón, le explicaba con pelos y señales los enlaces con la magia a Squall, que se había puesto de nuevo su chupa de cuello peludo y sus ajustados pantalones negros. La joven quería aprovechar a tope los últimos minutos que le quedaban como instructora—. ¿Qué camino elegimos? —preguntó, en cuanto llegaron a un gran patio desde el que podía accederse a los dos sectores diferenciados de la zona de entrenamiento—. ¿El de las plantas?... o quizás prefieras el del tiranosa... ¡Squall, espérame!...

Ignorando las preguntas de Quistis, pues no le interesaban lo más mínimo, y sin esperarla, el joven había entrado en el camino de las plantas

—¡Jo, Squall, siempre con prisas! —recriminó y echó a correr tras él.

Apenas se había metido la chica en la zona cuando una figura, amparándose en la protección de las sombras, entró también. Un haz de luz cayó sobre la figura iluminándola y nadie pudo ver, pues nadie miraba, que era un ser perteneciente al sexo masculino, lo que podía deducirse por sus ropas ya que llevaba un uniforme de estudiante sobre el que se había colocado una capa negra con el interior en rojo, también llevaba un sombrero de copa negro y un antifaz blanco, suponemos que para ocultar su verdadera identidad.

Como era de esperar, un par de grats, las famosas plantas soporíferas, atacó a Squall y Quistis en cuanto se adentraron en sus dominios, puesto que los dos jóvenes no habían tomado la más mínima precaución para no ser vistos. Algo que no ocurrió con el misterioso estudiante del antifaz, que bien procuraba que no se diesen cuenta de que los seguía para lo que se refugiaba en las zonas en sombra que había por aquel destartalado pasaje.

Una planta tomó la iniciativa del combate y le tiró el aliento somnífero a Quistis, dejándola total y absolutamente dormida. Momento que Squall aprovechó para largarse corriendo; con un poco de suerte despistaba a la instructora y no volvía a verla en toda la noche, ya que pedir toda la vida sabía que era pedir demasiado. Pero no, no tuvo tanta suerte: antes de que el misterioso perseguidor pudiese intervenir en defensa de la bella durmiente (según el misterioso desconocido), la otra planta abofeteó a la chica con uno de sus tentáculos y la despertó.

—¡Squall, espérame! —gritó ella, desentendiéndose de los bichos, e intentó huir del combate. Durante unos segundos movió las piernas como si corriese, pero sin desplazarse, y las plantas y el enmascarado la observaron: unas (la plantas), con la esperanza de que les llegase el turno de atacar de nuevo sin que ella lograra huir y así poder ensañarse con la SeeD; el otro (el enmascarado), con la esperanza de que la chica pudiese escapar sin que él tuviese que descubrirse.

Por fin Quistis consiguió que el veloz movimiento de piernas la sacase del combate y a lo lejos pudo ver la estela que dejaba Squall en su loca carrera.

—¡Da igual cuánto corras! ¡No podrás entrar en el rincón secreto hasta que yo llegue!—gritó a pleno pulmón, alertando con sus alaridos a otras grats, que tranquilamente dormían o estaban retozando con sus amadas o simplemente haciendo un sudoku para pasar el rato.

Los bichos salieron de sus madrigueras con instintos asesinos hacia aquella que había perturbado la paz de sus almas. Pero, por más que corrieron tras ella, ella lo hacía más rápido y alcanzó a Squall en cuanto llegó a una zona neutral a la que ni las plantas ni el tiranosaurio rex tenían permiso para entrar. Cabizbajas y jurando venganza eterna las plantas tuvieron que desistir de sus propósitos.

Tal como Quistis había advertido, por más que lo había intentado Squall no había podido entrar en el rincón secreto y se había visto obligado a esperarla junto a un punto de grabación, que había usado para inmortalizar el sublime momento en el que una bella desconocida le había clavado las tetas en el pecho.

—¡Squall, me has esperado! —exclamó ilusionada, como si él hubiese tenido otra opción, luego, con un mohín que pretendió que fuese seductor, agregó—: Vamos a dentro... Ardo en deseos de estar contigo a solas en el rincón secreto...

Las palabras de la chica provocaron una arcada contenida en Squall y una punzada en el corazón del estudiante disfrazado.

Alegremente, la muchacha penetró en aquel lugar de vicio y desenfreno juvenil y Squall la siguió como si fuese al matadero. El perseguidor camuflado, conteniendo una lagrimilla, fue tras ellos.

El espectáculo era el esperado: en aquel gran balcón al aire libre, desde el que se podía contemplar una preciosa vista nocturna del Jardín de Balamb a lo lejos (?), que nadie estaba mirando, varias parejas se besuqueaban en la intimidad perfectamente iluminados y visibles para el resto de parejas, que pasaban de ellos pues tenían algo más importante que hacer: besarse ellos también.

Quistis se sintió muy satisfecha del ambiente erótico–romántico del lugar; con un poco de suerte, Squall se contagiaba y dejaba de lado sus prejuicios, basados en la diferencia de rango dentro del organigrama del Jardín, y se lanzaba al ataque (suponemos que amoroso). Por su parte, Squall tuvo que hacer verdaderos esfuerzos para no huir de allí corriendo: todas aquellas parejas acarameladas le recordaban su terrible condición de hombre solitario sin ningún atractivo, destinado a que ninguna chica reparase en él (Quistis no contaba) si no era para abandonarlo después en medio de la pista de baile. Esta triste reflexión dio paso a otra mucho más brutal y real:

_«Un momento... ¿para QUÉ vienen aquí las parejas?... La respuesta es evidente... Entonces... ¿Con QUÉ oscuras intenciones me ha traído Quistis aquí?... No pretenderá que ella y yo... que ella y yo... ¡Dios, es demasiado fuerte hasta para pensarlo!»_, se dijo horrorizado, nada dispuesto a complacerla. Cualquier otro estudiante no hubiese desaprovechado la ocasión de estrenarse, quizás la única que tuviese en su vida, pero Squall prefería morir virgen, e incluso cambiar de acera, antes que rozar ni un pelo de la instructora.

Aterrado, echó un vistazo a su reloj de pulsera y corrió a refugiarse en la barandilla, haría como que no se había percatado de nada. Quistis lo imitó y esperó en silencio a que el chico tomase la iniciativa.

Mientras tanto... El enmascarado se había ocultado en el único sitio en sombras del rincón secreto. Desde allí observaba a la pareja mientras oscuros nubarrones causados por el amor cegaban sus sentidos y su mente, haciendo que interpretase aquello de la mejor forma posible para poder torturarse a gusto con el fantasma de los celos:

_«Maldito Squall... No sé cómo se las ha apañado para convencer a Quistis de que lo acompañé aquí. Pero el muy desgraciado pretende aprovecharse del amor puro e injustificado que ella le profesa. ¡No pienso permitirlo! ¡No dejaré que me la robe! ¡Él nunca podrá amarla e idolatrarla como yo!... Mira con qué disimulo la ha llevado al balcón... Como sabe lo sensible que es mi Quistis, hace que contemple en silencio el cielo estrellado y, así, cuando ella baje la guardia, él atacará a fondo y entonces...»_

—¡Noooooooooo! —berreó, sin poder evitarlo, ante la cruel imagen que su retorcida imaginación le mostraba.

Las parejas ignoraron el triste lamento y siguieron a lo suyo, creyendo que había gritado algún desafortunado que había sufrido un gatillazo y no ha podido rematar la faena.

Quistis, cansada del mutismo de Squall, decidió tomar la iniciativa ella. Pero lo haría de forma sutil, dirigiendo la conversación de modo que él, sin darse cuenta, acabase confesándole su amor:

—Squall... —musitó con tono meloso, que pretendió que sonase sensual—, ver a todas estas parejas... tan juntitas, tan abrazaditas, tan pegaditas...¿no te sugiere nada?

—¿Qué tienen frío? —espetó, con sequedad.

—Squall, tú y yo somos dos... ya sabes, dos... una pareja...

—Tú y yo SOLAMENTE somos una instructora SeeD y un SeeD de menor graduación —puntualizó.

—Bueno, esa es una situación pasajera, nada que vaya a durar demasiado porque, hablando de eso, he de decirte que eso pronto dejará de ser un obstáculo entre nosotros... Sigh... —Se enjugó una lágrima—. Yo pronto dejaré de ser tu instructora...

—Exactamente, a la media noche, ¿no? —quiso cerciorarse.

—Sí... Te preguntarás que cómo es posible que alguien con mis aptitudes y mis cualidades haya sido degradada de forma rotunda y fulminante, sin derecho a apelación... Es porque los de Dollet están muy contentos, pero a la vez muy enfadados. Están muy contentos porque tu grupo los ha librado de las garras de Galbadia y sin causar ni un solo destrozo en la ciudad, por eso han exigido vuestra graduación inmediata y con honores. También están muy enfadados porque Seifer más y yo muy poco, aunque yo condujese un tanque, entre los dos, pero más él, nos hemos cargado la mitad de la ciudad... Por eso han exigido que nos degraden y que asumamos el coste de las reparaciones y, claro, como ellos son los que pagan nuestros servicios, pues los directivos del Jardín se han apresurado a seguir sus peticiones al pie de la letra. Por eso me han degradado a SeeD rasa... —dijo, muy compungida ante tal injusticia—. Como a Seifer no se le puede degradar más de lo que ya está, lo han condenado unos días a la celda de castigo. Y, como su condición de eterno estudiante hace que no tenga ni un gil, yo me veo obligada a pagar todas las facturas. He tenido que recurrir a los ahorros de toda mi vida y, además, a que me embarguen mi sueldo de SeeD de los próximos quinientos años... Pero todo tiene su lado positivo: ahora que ya no eres estudiante, si yo siguiese siendo instructora, apenas nos veríamos. Pero al ser SeeD, con un poco de suerte, nos toca trabajar juntitos, ¡qué ilusión, ¿verdad?

—No sabes cuánta... —murmuró, sin dirigirle ni una mirada, bastante tenía con tener que oír su cargante voz... Mejor se daba la vuelta, decidió a fin de evitar verla, por error, por el rabillo del ojo, y le dio la espalda a Quistis, luego echó un vistazo a su reloj.

_«Míralo... —se dijo el enmascarado—, ya se ha cansado de contemplar las estrellas y está buscando el mejor sitio para perpetrar su ruin atentado contra la integridad de mi Quistis.»_

—Squall, ¿en serio te hace ilusión? Ji, ji... —rió ella contenidamente, tapándose la boca con la mano, en un gesto que le era característico y que a Squall le recordaba la risa de una hiena.

El SeeD se giró hacia ella y la miró fijamente a los ojos con la intención de dar mayor fuerza a sus palabras:

—No me malinterpretes, que tú y yo trabajemos juntos me hace la misma ilusión que recoger coles —puntualizó, arrastrando las palabras y taladrándola con la mirada.

—¿No vas a decirme nada? —preguntó ella.

—Pero si estoy contestando a todas tus frases...

—¿Por qué siempre me ignoras?

—Pero si te estoy hablando...

—¿Por qué siempre eres tan silencioso?

—¿Estás sorda?

—Squall, Squall, ¡¿por qué no me miras? ¿Por qué no me hablas?

—Mira, chica, mejor que hables con la pared —concluyó, tras mirar la hora y ver que eran exactamente las doce, ya no le debía obediencia ciega—. Me voy.

—¡Squall, espérame!

El viaje de retorno por la zona de las plantas soporíferas fue semejante al de ida: Squall, a toda pastilla; Quistis, siguiendo la estela del joven; las plantas, corriendo tras ella con la intención de llevar a cabo su venganza; el enmascarado, siguiéndolos resguardado en las sombras. Fue así hasta que llegaron a la puerta del patio desde el que podía accederse a las dos zonas de entrenamiento. Las plantas, desilusionadas porque no habían podido hincar tentáculo en ninguna víctima aquella noche, los vieron desparecer por aquella puerta que daba acceso a territorio neutral y, por lo tanto, prohibido para los monstruos.

Sin embargo... ¡Una malvada yuraba y sus tres acompañantes, Los Acorazados de Móstoles, se había saltado las normas a la torera y parecían dispuestos a abalanzarse sobre una pobre y desvalida joven! Yuraba, un bicho que parecía una gigantesca y terrorífica avispa, volaba ejecutando una extraña danza ritual mientras Los Acorazados de Móstoles, una especie de armadillos del tamaño de un San Bernardo, desde el suelo cantaban a coro:

"_Eres nuestra presa, eres nuestra presa,_

_Eres nuestra presa y te dejaremos tiesa_

_Nos ponen tus carnes, nos ponen tus carnes,_

_Vamos a desfogarnos, va, Yuraba, p'alante_

La gigantesca avispa, no se sabe de donde, sacó un micrófono y ejecutó un solo:

_Vida mía, qué picotazos te voy a dar_

_Vida mía, ni gota de sangre te voy a dejar_

Tras estas bellas silabas, todos juntos siguieron con la orgía musical:

_Eres nuestra presa, eres nuestra presa,_

_Eres nuestra presa y te dejaremos tiesa_

_Nos ponen tus carnes, nos ponen tus carnes_

_Y esta tentación ya no hay quien la aguante_

_Mira, vida mía, que voy a atacar_

_Mira, vida mía, que hasta el riñón me vas a dar_

Por suerte para la desvalida joven, el pésimo gusto musical de los bichos había retrasado lo suficiente el ataque como para que ella se percatase de la presencia de los dos SeeDs, ya que tanto Squall como Quistis habían entrado en trance a causa del crimen musical contra la humanidad que les había pillado por sorpresa al atravesar la puerta.

—¡Squallinín! ¡Quisticita! —exclamó la chica, la misteriosa desconocida que había firmado con una L cuando fue a ver a Squall a la enfermería.

Los dulces berridos de L (la llamaremos así mientras no sepamos su nombre) sacaron a Quistis y a Squall de su estado de atontamiento. Los dos jóvenes, al percatarse de la situación, pero sobre todo al ver a L, sintieron la súbita e irresistible necesidad de protegerla, por lo que, sin previo aviso, sin formar grupo ni guardar turnos de ataque, ni nada de nada, saltaron sobre los monstruos al tiempo que gritaban:

—¡Aaaaaaaaaaah! ¡Apartad vuestras sucias garras de ella! —exigieron Quistis y Squall.

—¡Aaaaaaaaaaah! —Una estela rubia se les unió al ataque.

—¡Seiferín! —reconoció la chica—. ¡También has venido a salvarme!

En menos que cuesta narrarlo, los tres enfurecidos jóvenes molieron a palos a Yuraba y su coro, Los Acorazados de Móstoles, y los cuatro bichos recogieron precipitadamente la discomóvil y se fueron con el concierto a otra parte.

—Arf, arf, arf —jadeaban los tres por el esfuerzo.

—Squallinín, Seiferín, Quisticita... cuánto habéis crecido... —les dijo L, acompañando sus palabras con una encantadora sonrisa.

Antes de que cualquiera de los tres se abalanzara sobre ella con la intención de ser acunado, apareció un grupo de hombres uniformados de blanco:

—Aquí no estás segura —le dijo a L el que debía ser el jefe—, acompáñanos.

Squall y Seifer echaron mano a sus sables pistola y Quistis a su látigo.

—Tranquilos —musitó la chica—, son amigos... —La joven los siguió, pero antes de desaparecer por la puerta, se giró hacia los dos SeeDs y el eterno aspirante y agrego—: Ya nos veremos...

—¿Quién es esa chica? —quiso saber Seifer.

—No sé —respondió Squall—, la vi hace unos días en la enfermería.

—Cuando me ha llamado Quisticita he sentido unas terribles ganas de protegerla y de que me besara y me abrazara mientras me cantaba una nana...

—... —prefirió no decir Squall.

—Es curioso, yo he sentido lo mismo en cuanto la he visto —dijo Seifer.

—¡SEIFER ALMASY! —Oyeron un bramido a sus espaldas—. ¡Has vuelto a escaparte OTRA vez! —berreó un guardia shumi, muy cabreado—. ¡Lleváoslo y poned una docena de candados de seguridad en la puerta de la celda! —ordenó a sus secuaces, también shumis.

—Maldita sea... —masculló el joven rubio—. ¡Squall, no vayas...! ¡¿Squall?, ¿dónde te has metido? —exigió saber mientras era arrastrado por los shumis.

Squall había aprovechado el desconcierto provocado por la llegada de los carceleros para escaquearse rumbo a su habitación con la intención de trabar la puerta con unos muebles para que nadie más le diese la tabarra esa noche.

A todo esto, el misterioso enmascarado había presenciado todo lo ocurrido convenientemente camuflado.

—¿Squall...? —musitó Quistis en cuanto se quedó sola—. ¿Es posible que se haya ido por el camino del tiranosaurio para demostrarme su amor?... —se preguntó, esperanzada—. ¡Qué ilusión! ¡Voy a buscarlo! —Y, sin pensarlo dos veces, se metió en aquella peligrosa zona.

El lugar estaba solitario, sombrío y silencioso. Ya hacía mucho que los estudiantes enamorados se habían dirigido al rincón secreto por lo que no se oía ni el canto de un grillo.

De pronto, la chica oyó un rumor, un sonido sordo provocado por el roce de los troncos de los árboles.

—¿Squall?... —llamó, un poco sobrecogida.

—¡GRUAAARRR! —le contestó el tiranosaurio rex haciendo acto de presencia.

—¡Socorro!

—¡REGRUAAARRR! —El gigantesco monstruo alargó la garra para coger a la muchacha con la intención de zampársela.

Una carta, a gran velocidad, surcó el aire provocando un silbido, golpeó una uña de la garra y consiguió que ésta se desviara y se cerrase en el aire en vez de en el cuerpo de su presa. La carta salió propulsada y, en una carambola causada por un estudiado efecto intencionado, se incrustó entre los dientes del bicho.

Quistis buscó con la mirada a aquel que la había salvado de una muerte segura. Entonces, súbitamente, una música aflamencada, con castañuelas de fondo, empezó a sonar y los ojos de la muchacha hicieron zoom sobre el enmascarado, que, subido a la copa de un pino, se erguía con postura heroica y con la capa ondulando al viento inexistente.

—¡Oh! —exclamó supersorprendida.

—¡¿Cómo se te ocurre venir a un sitio tan peligroso? —recriminó el misterioso enmascarado, manteniendo un perfecto equilibrio sobre la piñocha, mientras el tiranosaurio intentaba sacarse de los dientes eso tan molesto.

—Es que estoy buscando a Squall...

—¡Pues pierdes el tiempo! —aseguró, muerto de celos—. Mientras los shumis le echaban el puro a Seifer vi cómo se iba corriendo hacia la salida. En estos momentos ya debe estar en su dormitorio cepillando a Mumba.

—Oh, entonces, será mejor que no vaya a buscarlo...

—Será lo mejor... Quistis, ya sabes cuánto le fastidia a Squall que lo molesten mientras acicala a Mumba.

—¿De dónde has salido? ¿Cómo conoces tan bien a Squall? ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre? ¡¿Quién eres? —exigió saber.

—He salido de las sombras, todo el mundo sabe lo de Mumba, eres la legendaria heroína de la campaña de La Tercera Rebelión de los Monstruos, por lo que tu nombre forma parte de la historia, y yo soy Gi... —estuvo a punto de descubrirse, agobiado por el bombardeo de preguntas—. ¡Yo soy tu gitaaano...! —canturreó—, ¡tu peregriiino, la única llaaave de tu destiiino, el que te cuida más que a su vida, soy tu ladróooooon!

—¡Qué romántico, qué emocionante!

—Y todos me llaman _El Estudiante del Antifaz_ —improvisó alentado por las palabras de la chica—. Un superhéroe siempre dispuesto a socorrer a las bellas damiselas en peligro.

—¡Un superhéroe ha venido a salvarme! ¡No me lo puedo creer! —exclamó a punto de desmayarse de la emoción.

_El Estudiante del Antifaz_ se percató de que el tiranosaurio estaba a punto de sacarse la carta de los dientes y, tras tres ágiles saltos mortales, entre los que intercaló un espagat, aterrizó junto a Quistis y desenfundó su arma, dispuesto a defenderla (a Quistis) aun a riesgo de su vida.

—¡Usas una cachiporra escopeta! —exclamó ella, al ver el arma que, majestuosamente, el enmascarado sostenía—. ¡Igual que Gili, el único estudiante del Jardín especializado en el uso de la cachiporra escopeta!

—Glups... —tragó saliva, al creerse descubierto. Cuando los siguió debería haber cogido otra arma más común, no sé, algo como un martillo mosquetón, se dijo; pero no, había tenido que coger la suya, aquella magnífica arma que con tanto esmero cuidaba; había pasado largas horas encerando la esbelta cachiporra finalizada con una culata de escopeta—. No conozco a ningún Gili.

—Gili es un buen chico...

_«Un buen chico...»_, pensó, apesadumbrado; eso o "es un amigo" era lo último que a un enamorado le gustaría oír de labios de su amada.

—Pero es muy torpe y muy patoso —siguió ella, ensañándose sin saberlo—. Cuando se presentó conmigo al examen de SeeD, la única vez que ha podido presentarse, no fue capaz de dar ni un solo golpe. Siempre andaba por los suelos. También es un poco ceporro, no ha vuelto a ser capaz de aprobar el examen teórico, requisito sin el cual no ha podido volver a presentarse.

_«Sigh...»_, lloró él interiormente, sin poder confesarle que, como la habían hecho instructora, había suspendido por amor, para poder seguir teniendo una excusa para asistir a sus clases, ya que, si se hubiese convertido en SeeD, no hubiese podido seguir viéndola con la misma asiduidad.

—El pobre Gili no tiene nada que ver contigo —siguió ella, machaca que te machaca—. Ese porte gallardo, esa agilidad, ese dominio de tu cuerpo, el arte con el que manejas las cartas, ese _look_ tan atrayente... Nada que ver con el patoso de Gili.

—Quizás no me conoce..., quiero decir, no conoces a Gili tan bien como crees...

—Lo conozco muy bien. De hecho, lo calé desde el primer momento que lo conocí. Ahora no le caigo mal, incluso ha fundado un club de fans míos, es que me admira por mis hazañas en la campaña de La Tercera Rebelión de los Monstruos. Pero, al principio, él me odiaba con todas sus fuerzas...

Quistis puso la mirada ausente y dio paso a un flashback:

Quistis, con doce años recién cumplidos, acababa de matricularse en el Jardín de Balamb después de que a su hogar llegase una extraño murciélago portando en su pata un papel enrollado en el que se la invitaba a hacerlo (matricularse). Una instructora la acompañaba a la que a partir de entonces iba a ser su clase.

—Pasa —le dijo la instructora, tras abrir la puerta del aula.

La niña entró y se quedó horrorizada al ver el circo que allí había montado: un tremendo griterío escapaba de las bocas infantiles mientras jugaban a piratas. Unos alumnos, que asumían el rol de despiadados villanos, de pie sobre los pupitres se lanzaban al grito de "al abordaje"; mientras otros, los nobles y heroicos traficantes de la ruta de la seda kedachiku, se defendían empujándolos con las sillas para hacerlos caer al agua. Los gritos agónicos de los piratas al estamparse los piños contra las duras baldosas sumados a los de las niñas traficantes de seda, que eran perseguidas por sus compañeros con el fin de pasarlas por la quilla, le pusieron los pelos de punta a Quistis.

En medio de aquella jauría humana, un oasis de paz no pudo captar la atención de la niña porque los otros niños lo tapaban. El remanso de tranquilidad se situaba justo en el centro del aula, donde tres pupitres contiguos permanecían juntos y en su sitio. Allí, sentado en una silla reclinada hacia atrás y con los pies apoyados en su pupitre, el de la derecha, un niño con aire indiferente se limpiaba las uñas de la mano con la punta de su sable pistola. Era Seifer, que, siguiendo los dictados de la moda de aquel entonces, llevaba un extraño peinado consistente en una cresta a lo mohicano en la parte superior de la cabeza, con la parte correspondiente al flequillo más largo, de modo que un mechón le caía con gracia (o eso creía él) formando un caracolillo sobre la frente. El resto de la cabeza la llevaba rapada hasta llegar a un poco más abajo de las orejas, donde se había dejado un puñado de pelo de más de dos palmos de largo. Visto desde atrás parecía una cortina con pocos flecos. A la derecha de Seifer había un pupitre vacío y, junto a este, otro pupitre al que se sentaba un niño que, ajeno al barullo, se afanaba en terminar los deberes. Era Gili, que, muy impresionado por una película que acababa de ver, _El nombre de la rosa_, peinaba sus cabellos como su héroe del momento, el novicio franciscano y joven aprendiz Adso de Melky, o lo que es lo mismo, llevaba el pelo a lo paje con la coronilla rapada. Los dos niños hubiesen querido llevar vestimentas de acuerdo a su _look_, pero los maestros shumis obligaban a todos a llevar uniforme. Aunque pudiese pensarse que Seifer y Gili no se llevaban bien y por eso dejaban un asiento vacío entre ellos, la realidad era distinta: se sentaban juntos porque Gili aún no odiaba a Seifer. El verdadero sitio vacío era el de la izquierda del rubio, que en esos momentos ocupaba, ya que ningún otro niño tenía el valor de sentarse al lado de alguien con un aspecto tan amenazador. Lo que ocurría era que Seifer, conocedor como era de lo mal que le sentaba a Gili que le hiciesen una manchita, aunque fuese del tamaño de una pulga, sobre sus trabajos escolares, se había pasado a la otra silla para no rozar por accidente el codo de Gili y provocar una catástrofe. Éste, con escuadra, regla, cartabón, un compás y una pluma de chocobo, cuya punta mojaba en un tintero, pasaba a tinta un perfecto dibujo del Jardín de Balamb —visto desde la llanura— a escala, con perspectiva oblicua y diecisiete puntos de fuga, en el que había empleado tres meses de duro trabajo. Era para la asignatura de dibujo técnico; un SeeD necesita saber diseñar perfectamente los planos en vistas de posibles misiones estratégicas. Estas clases se orientaban a enseñar a encriptar perfectamente la información de modo que los planos solo pudiesen ser interpretados por aquel que los había dibujado, con lo que eliminaba cualquier peligro si caían en manos del enemigo. Lo malo era que los aliados tampoco se enteraban...

—¡TODO EL MUNDO A SU SITIO! —berreó la instructora, consiguiendo en apenas unos segundos que todos los niños se sentasen, aún a pesar de tener algunos que llevar a sus amigos heridos a ocupar su lugar en el aula. Seifer ni se movió.

Su berrido también llamó la atención de Gili. El chico levantó la mirada y, al lado de la fea instructora, encontró de pie y con mirada angelical (aunque en realidad era de espanto) a la niña más preciosa que podría haber imaginado. Gili creyó que aquella niña era un ángel bajado del cielo, un regalo de los dioses para premiar su esfuerzo, una visión divina, un milagro de la naturaleza, una criatura fantástica y etérea, mágica, maravillosa... creyó que había llegado al momento más sublime de su vida y que ya podía morir contento. En pocas palabras, se había enamorado como un gilipollas; aunque, por supuesto, él ni lo sospechó.

—Bueno, Quistis, elige un sitio vacío y siéntate, que enseguida te daré el material que has elegido.

La niña, que por aquel entonces peinaba sus sedosos (según Gili) cabellos dorados como el sol (según Gili) con dos majestuosas y radiantes (según Gili) coletas altas, igual que hacía desde que tenía pelo, miró con sus (de ella) preciosos (según Gili) y azules ojos hacia el único sitio vacío. Y sin ningún temor, algo que causó admiración en el resto de la clase y que fue el inicio de su leyenda, fue a sentarse al lado de Seifer, y, de paso, de Gili.

—Hola —le dijo risueña al rubio—, me llamo Quistis ¿y tú?

—Seifer, pero te llamaré Quis.

—¡Vale!

—Yo... soy... Gili...

—¿Eh?... —se extrañó la chica, creyendo que había tenido una alucinación auditiva—. Je, je, me ha parecido oír una voz.

—Estoy... aquí...

La niña giró el rostro hacia su derecha.

—¡Uy, mira! —le dijo a Seifer—. ¡Un monje!

—Es Gili, un casi colega mío.

—Soy... un... estudiante...

—Perdona —pidió ella, con una encantadora (según Gili) sonrisa—, ni me había fijado que existías. Y, como peinas tan hortera, no me había fijado que llevas uniforme.

En aquel momento la instructora le dio un estuche a Quistis y la muchacha lo abrió ilusionada.

—¡Es el látigo que me he pedido! —Lo contempló como si aquello no fuese un trozo de cuero barato del más bajo nivel, pues el arma no estaba mejorada—. ¡¿Cómo se usa?... ¿Así?...

¡ZISS, ZASS, ZISS!

¡KATAPLAM!

¡CHOFFF!

—¡Mi dibujo! —Un intenso y desgarrado alarido de dolor surgió de lo más profundo de Gili al ver su maravilloso trabajo profanado por la tinta vertida a causa del accidente de látigo, producido por la punta del arma manejada por Quistis, al impactar con el tintero.

—¡Uy, se ha manchado! —exclamó ella, como si no hubiese tenido nada que ver en el asunto.

—Te dije que usases un rotring... —murmuró Seifer.

—¡GILI PUERTAS! ¡¿Esa es forma de hacer los trabajos? —recriminó un profesor shumi, que se había materializado como de la nada—. ¡Incluso el de Seifer Almasy está más limpio que el tuyo! ¡Tendrás que empezar desde el principio además de escribir cien mil veces: "no seré tan guarro y descuidado con los deberes"!

—¡Buaaaaaaa, mi dibujoooooooo...! —lloraba amargamente el niño.

:) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :)

Unos días después, la clase en pleno se hallaba en la cafetería...

Estaban en la clase de _Protocolo, buenos modales y compostura en la mesa_; un SeeD necesita saber comportarse con exquisita educación por si ha de infiltrarse como espía en alguna embajada enemiga.

Los alumnos esperaban en fila a que les diesen una bandeja, de esas que ya vienen con los compartimentos para las raciones, repleta de delicadas exquisiteces de la más alta _cuisine francaise_ digna de los _gourmets_ más refinados. Debían transportarla con paso majestuoso y perfecto equilibrio hasta la mesa, lugar en el que debían consumir los manjares sin apoyar los codos, eructar ni limpiarse con el mantel.

Gili era el primero de los tres, luego Quistis y, cerrando el trío, Seifer.

—Sei —dijo la niña, mientras jugaba con su látigo para hacer más corta la espera—, ¿sabes qué?

—Si no me lo cuentas... —musitó con hastío, dándole vueltas al sable pistola.

—¡Me han puesto en el dormitorio con una niña muy simpática que se llama Shu!

—Qué interesante... —fingió, muy mal, interés.

—¿Tu con qué chico estás? ¿Con Chili? —se refería a Gili.

—No, ¡qué va! ¡Yo comparto habitación con una chica muy guapa! —De repente, toda la apatía de Seifer había desaparecido, siempre se animaba mucho cuando pensaba en su compañera de habitación—. Se llama Squall y es preciosa...

—¿En serio? —dudó—. ¿Más que yo? —dudó aún más.

—Ni punto de comparación. Te da mil patadas en gracia y belleza. Su estilizada figura es femenina y grácil, sus castaños cabellos ondulan al viento de una forma mística y misteriosa y sus preciosos ojos, de un color azul indescriptible, te traspasan cuando te miran... Es la perfección hecha proyecto de mujer. —Seifer suspiró profundamente—. Cuando le crezcan los pechos alcanzará el súmmum de la belleza.

—¡Ostras, tengo que conocer a una chica tan guapa!

—Ya te la presentaré algún día. Veras cómo te gusta.

—¡Pues Shu es muy simpática! ¡No veas lo bien que lo pasamos por las noches jugando a la guerra de almohadas!

—Aaaah... —suspiró Seifer, él también había intentado ese juego con Squall; pero éste le había estampado, en plena cara, su almohada rellena con un ladrillo, dejándole bien claro que pasaba del juego.

—¿Vosotros qué hacéis por las noches? —quiso saber Quistis.

—Bueno... Ella peina a Mumba, su asqueroso y repugnante peluche... —Seifer ya odiaba a Mumba, que le robaba el cariño y la atención de Squall—. Y yo la contemplo. Luego, ella se duerme abrazada a esa cosa y yo me cuelo en su cama... ¡quiero decir, y yo me duermo también!

—¡Sei, ya le toca el turno a Pirri! —se refería a Gili—. ¡Enseguida nos toca a nosotros!

Gili guardó su cachiporra escopeta en la funda invisible y con cuidado cogió la bandeja.

—Guarda el látigo, Quis —aconsejó Seifer.

—Okis —Antes de hacerlo, la niña sintió el irreprimible impulso de enseñarle a su amigo sus progresos con el látigo—. ¡Mira, Sei, ya sé agitarlo!

¡ZISS, ZASS, ZISS! —La punta del látigo corrió a enrollarse en el tobillo de Gili.

¡KATAPLAM! —Gili, su bandeja y la refinada comida de la alta _cuisine francaise_ se estamparon contra el suelo y lo llenaron de color, cual un bello y colorido mosaico abstracto...

Pero la belleza del cuadro no fue apreciada por un maestro shumi, que se materializó como de la nada:

—¡GILI PUERTAS! ¡¿Cómo se puede ser tan marrano con la comida? ¡Hasta Seifer Almasy lleva la bandeja mejor que tú! ¡Te has ganado un cero! ¡Además de un mes limpiando la cafetería cuando todos hayan acabado! ¡Y escribirás cien mil veces: "no seré tan guarro y descuidado con la comida"!

—¡Buaaaaaaa...! —lloraba amargamente el niño.

:) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :)

Unas semanas después...

Los niños estaban en el aula haciendo los trabajos para la clase de idiomas; un SeeD necesita dominar todos los idiomas y dialectos para poder entenderse con los nativos de cualquier rincón del mundo al que los envíen.

El trabajo consistía en traducir el libro, en versión original, que les había tocado por sorteo al idioma que también les había tocado por sorteo.

Seifer, sentado en el sitio que ocupaba desde la llegada de Quistis, escribía en el ordenador la traducción, que iba haciendo sobre la marcha, de _La princesa prometida _al balambés; idioma idéntico al galbadiano, al trabiés, al centraliano, al fisherman's horizontés e, incluso, al estharés. De hecho, era el único idioma que se hablaba en todo el mundo; pero los distintos gobiernos se empeñaban en recalcar sus diferencias: el nombre. El niño pasaba las páginas del original con la punta de su sable pistola, teniendo cuidado con no destrozarlas. La verdad es que estaba muy contento con el libro que le había tocado. Pasaba largas horas imaginando que Squall era Buttercup y que él era Westley, la verdadera personalidad del pirata Roberts, y que salvaba a su amada de todo tipo de peligros para ser recompensado, por fin, con un beso de amor verdadero.

Quistis, también en su sitio, traducía _Harry Potter y la piedra filosofal_ al inglés. La niña se había pasado casi un mes buscando en la biblioteca del Jardín el diccionario apropiado, aquel en el que saliera la primera palabra del libro, tal y como venía escrita, y luego su significado en inglés. Había sido así hasta que Seifer le había hecho ver que nunca iba ha encontrar un diccionario inglés/inglés porque no existía, y que lo único que tenía que hacer era limitarse a copiar el libro en el ordenador.

—¡Qué listo eres, Sei! —había exclamado feliz, agitando su látigo y provocando un terremoto de estanterías que había finalizado con Gili en el suelo enterrado bajo un centenar de libros y un maestro shumi echándole el puro.

En aquellos momentos, la niña usaba un dedo de la mano derecha para teclear y con la otra mano sujetaba un cucurucho con siete bolas de chocolate, a las que de vez en cuando lamía; era por eso, porque no le quedaban manos libres, por lo que se había visto obligada a dejar en el respaldo de la silla a su amado látigo. También se había traído un batido de fresa, de un litro, para matar el gusanillo hasta la hora de la comida.

A Gili le había tocado en suerte traducir _El Quijote_ al swahili. El niño, todavía muy metido en su personaje de _El nombre de la rosa_, había decidido pasar del ordenador y hacer el trabajo a mano, cual manuscrito original del medievo; incluso había decorado los márgenes de las hojas con bellos dibujos y ornamentos muy cuidados. Trabajaba con ahínco, con la cabeza inclinada sobre su tarea, sin atreverse a levantar la mirada y posarla en Quistis; aunque era muy consciente de su presencia, pero cada vez que veía a la chica se ponía rojo como un tomate y se moría de vergüenza, era tan extremadamente preciosa y adorable... Era por eso por lo que cada vez que se la tropezaba en un pasillo salía huyendo en dirección contraria (aunque debería haber huido por propia seguridad); pero en clase no podía huir...

—Oye, Sei, ¿cómo se dice en inglés window?

—Window.

—¡Gracias! —Tic..., la niña pulsó la w, buscó con la mirada la i..., tic..., luego la n..., y así hasta concluir la palabra. Escribió un par de frase más intercalando unos cuantos lametazos a su helado—. Oye, Sei, ¿y car?

—Car.

—¡Gracias! —Tic..., tic..., tic..., tic..., tic… Escribió un poco más y lamió distraídamente el helado─. Oye, Sei, ¿y cat?

—¡Cat es cat! —exclamó cansado de las continuas interrupciones—. ¡Ya te he dicho que el inglés es el inglés!

—¡Jo, Sei! ¡Pues le preguntaré a Mili! —Se giró de golpe hacia Gili y una gotita de su helado salió disparada hacia el manuscrito que con tanto esfuerzo y trabajo estaba escribiendo el niño. Por suerte, cayó al lado.

—¡Cuidado! —exclamó Gili, con el corazón en un puño, buscando con la mirada al origen del peligro. De inmediato, la vio: era ella... tan hermosa como hacía unos segundos... con la cara tan manchada de chocolate... La voz se le ahogó en la garganta—. Per.. do... na… —se disculpó por el grito.

—¡No te preocupes, Kili, no voy a manchart...! ¡Atchuss! —Un inoportuno pelillo había ido a colarse en la nariz de la niña y la había obligado a estornudar.

Lo que ocurrió a continuación es digno de una película de catástrofes: las siete bolas de helado, impulsadas por el estornudo y el movimiento involuntario del brazo, salieron despedidas por el aire, hicieron una espectacular trayectoria oblicua ascendente y se precipitaron con violencia y mala leche sobre el trabajo de Gili.

—¡Noooooooooo!

—¡No te preocupes, Trili, solo son unas hojitas! ¡Ahora lo limpio! —ZASS, CHAFF—. ¡Ups! —exclamó, mientras se cubría la boca con la mano. —Con el impulso había derramado la litrona de batido de fresa, el cual había corrido, raudo y veloz, a empapar y estropear hasta la última página del cuidado trabajo de Gili.

—Te dije que era mejor que lo hicieses con el ordenador... —murmuró Seifer.

—¡GILI PUERTAS! ¡¿Esa es forma de cuidar los trabajos? —reprendió un profesor shumi, que se había materializado como de la nada—. ¡Incluso Seifer Almasy los cuida mejor! ¡Tendrás que empezar de nuevo además de escribir cien mil veces: "no seré tan guarro y descuidado con los trabajos"!

—¡Buaaaaaaa, mi manuscritoooooooo...! —lloraba amargamente el niño.

:) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :)

Unos meses después...

Los tres niños y el resto de sus compañeros estaban en clase de costura cosiendo botones a un trozo de tela; un SeeD debe saber coserse un botón si se le cae durante una misión para tener siempre buena presencia.

—Oye, Sei, pásame un dedal.

—Aquí tienes, Quis.

Un minuto de silencio.

—Sei, dame el hilo azul.

—Toma, Quis.

Otro minuto de silencio.

—Gili, déjame tus tijeras.

—Toma... Quistis...

Unos quince segundos de silencio.

—Estaba pensando yo... —empezó la niña, tras alzar la vista del extraño zurcido que estaba consiguiendo con el botón, la tela y parte del dobladillo de su falda; pero esto ya lo descubriría cuando intentase levantarse—. Estaba pensando que, si Quis es Quistis y Sei es Seifer, entonces Gili se llama Gilipoll...

—¡No lo digas! —interrumpió Gili—. ¡Mi nombre es Gili, sólo Gili! ¡Buaaaaaaaaaaa! —empezó a llorar y se fue corriendo.

—¡GILI PUERTAS! ¡¿Esa es forma de comportarse en clase? —recriminó un profesor shumi, que se había materializado como de la nada, mientras corría tras él—. ¡Incluso Seifer Almasy se comporta de forma más adecuada! ¡Tendrás que hacer cien horas extras de clases de buen comportamiento además de escribir cien mil veces: "no seré tan escandaloso y descuidado con mis modales"!

—¡Buaaaaaaa, me llamo sólo Gili...! —lloraba amargamente el niño.

:) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :)

Ya hacía dos años que Quistis había llegado al Jardín de Balamb, lo que significaba que ahora tenían catorce años. Durante aquel tiempo, profundos cambios, tanto físicos como psicológicos, habían ocurrido a los tres niños:

Quistis había crecido unos centímetros de altura y había empezado a usar sujetador. Ahora peinaba sus rubios cabellos con dos coletas altas y vestía uniforme por obligación. Pero el cambio mayor en ella había sido su sorprendente desarrollo intelectual: de la noche a la mañana, se había convertido en una empollona.

Seifer, siguiendo los dictados de la moda más vanguardista del momento, llevaba el pelo de dos palmos de largura peinado a lo afro, lo que unido a su color amarillo hacía que de lejos pareciese la corona de un santo. Su voz era más grave y tenía abundante vello en algunos sitios, que no voy a describir. Mentalmente seguía casi igual: seco, pasota, sin despegarse, ni para mear, de su sable pistola y profundamente enamorado de Squall. Pero... aún estaba recuperándose del trauma sufrido cuando descubrió que su preciosa Squall, tan femenina, en realidad era su precioso Squall, tan masculino... Vale que estas inesperadas sorpresas duelen, había reflexionado Seifer muchas veces, pero, si lo analizas con profundidad, da lo mismo: los maravillosos ojos de Squall, seguían siendo igual de maravillosos, sus divinos labios igual de divinos, su sedoso cabello igual de sedoso y su estilizado cuerpo igual... Bueno, igual, igual, no... Pero, de todas formas, Squall, tarde o temprano, caería rendido de amor entre sus brazos.

Gili se había convertido en fan incondicional de Krilin, uno de los protagonistas de la serie que lo tenía por aquel entonces totalmente enganchado: Dragon Ball. Por eso, no peinaba sus cabellos porque se los había rapado al cero, igual que Krilin, incluso se había dibujado en la frente los seis circulitos que su héroe llevaba. Pero el físico de Gili no era lo que más había cambiado: después de durante casi dos años huir de Quistis cada vez que la veía, muerto de vergüenza, había llegado a la conclusión de que lo que le pasaba era amor, y que lo que quería era que ella le prestase atención y le correspondiese. Por lo que, perdida ya la vergüenza, había decidido esforzarse en llamar la atención de la chica. Quizás su método no fuese el más apropiado, pero era el único que se le ocurría. E iba a empezar a ejecutarlo en ese mismo momento:

—¡Ay! —se quejó Quistis al notar un fuerte tirón en la coleta derecha. Eso hizo que levantase la mirada del libro que estaba estudiando y mirase con lágrimas en los ojos a Gili: cuan profundo era el odio que sentía por ella... No podía soportarla, lo sabía bien, porque cada vez que llegaba ella él se marchaba... Y quizás él creyese que tenía motivos para odiarla; pero ¿qué culpa tenía ella del centenar de pequeños accidentes que él había sufrido en su presencia?... Y, ahora, el odio llegaba hasta la agresión física...

La chica contuvo sus lágrimas y fijo de nuevo la vista en el libro.

—¡Ay!... ¡Jo, Gili, deja mi coleta en paz! ¡Seifer, dile algo! —Quistis ya no usaba el diminutivo para referirse al rubio. El mismo Seifer en persona se lo había exigido, bajo amenaza de muerte si no lo hacía, cuando descubrió que Squall era un chico y decidió tomar una imagen más masculina para disimular sus sentimientos.

Seifer se levantó de la silla, cogió a Gili del brazo y se lo llevó a rastras hasta un rincón del aula, donde le dijo bajito:

—¡Gili, tú estás enamorado de Quistis!

—¡¿Cómo lo has descubierto?

—Gili, esta claro como el agua cristalina: le has tirado del pelo. Igual que yo a Squ..., Esto, quiero decir, que Squall y yo hemos comentado ese magnífico método para ligar —improvisó, el muy pardillo, seguro de la inefabilidad de tan pésimo método. Pero, claro, a esas edades no se les ocurría otra forma mejor de llamar la atención de las chicas que les gustaban.

—Júrame que no se lo vas a decir a nadie —exigió Gili.

—Te lo juro.

—Ni a Viento ni a Trueno. —Los dos jóvenes habían llegado al Jardín hacía ya más de un año y desde el mismo momento en que ellos y Seifer se conocieron se habían convertido en amigos inseparables.

—Ni a Viento ni a Trueno.

Y así Gili continuó fastidiando a Quistis hasta que, en vista de la ineficacia del método, decidió cambiarlo y ser amable con ella, a ver si la amabilidad daba mejor resultado. Ella no cayó rendida a sus pies, pero por lo menos era consciente de su existencia y le dedicaba alguna que otra sonrisa amable. Pero Gili quería algo más, quería el amor de la chica. Por ello, poco después del examen de SeeD en el que ella se convirtió en instructora, el joven decidió dar un giro a su _look_, dejar de imitar a sus héroes y tomar una apariencia propia y más personal, por lo que se cortó el pelo de la misma manera que lo llevaban el noventa y cinco por ciento de la población masculina del Jardín. Luego, como prueba de amor, fundo un club para rendirle culto a su amada, pero ni por esas ella se enteraba.

Gili hizo como si no hubiese contemplado el flashback, que la chica no se había molestado en censurar convencida de que él no podía verlo porque no estaba presente cuando ocurrieron los hechos.

—Sí, Gili me odiaba mucho... —reflexionó en voz alta Quistis—. Aunque no logro comprender por qué... A pesar de lo torpe y patoso que era, y sigue siendo, yo siempre he estado a su lado para apoyarlo. El pobre es uno de esos insignificantes alumnos, negado para todo que...

—¡Dejemos de hablar de Gili y ocupémonos del tiranosaurio! —cortó, a punto de soltar una lágrima. Era muy doloroso oír el concepto que de él tenía su amada—. ¡Está a puntó de sacarse la carta!

En aquel segundo, Rexi, que así se llamaba el gigantesco monstruo, escupió la carta y los miró de mala gana.

—¡Yo ataco primero! —exclamó Quistis y se lanzó—. ¡Aaaaaaaaaaah! ¡Toma, toma, bicho! —La chica golpeaba con todas sus fuerzas la pata del tiranosaurio.

—¡Quistis! —exclamó Gili, alucinado por lo que estaba viendo—. ¡Das en el blanco! —Es lo que tiene pelear con los ojos abiertos.

—¡Pues ¿qué esperabas?... ¡Toma, toma, muere bicho! ¡Arf, arf! —jadeaba, sin dejar de pegar como una loca—. ¡Toma, toma, ¿a que duele? —La verdad es que no dolía mucho. Por lo menos a Rexi, no; porque el gigantesco bicho pasaba totalmente de Quistis y, con toda la tranquilidad del mundo, se pasaba un hilo dental por si le había quedado algún residuo de la carta—. ¡Toma, toma! ¡Arf, arf, arf! —El turno de ataque de Quistis terminó y ella volvió a su sitio.

—¡Es mi turno! —_El Estudiante del Antifaz_ saltó hacia delante haciendo una preciosa acrobacia aérea para alcanzar al animal en algún punto más sensible que la pata. La tripa podía servir, se dijo, y descargó tres o cuatro fuertes golpes con la cachiporra escopeta.

Pero, aunque Rexi dio un gruñidito de protesta y miró de reojo a aquel desalmado, vestido tan hortera, que había atentado contra su preciosa sonrisa, no dejo de pasarse el hilo dental por la dentadura; era demasiado aprensivo y no quería dejar ni rastro de aquella cosa, que, a saber, por cuántas manos había pasado antes. ¡Qué asco!

—¡Tiene la piel demasiado dura —dijo Gili—, con los golpes normales no conseguiremos nada!

—¡Ahora le toca a él, va a masacrarnos! —se asustó, mucho, Quistis; si los golpes del heroico _Estudiante del Antifaz_ habían sido inútiles, todo estaba perdido...

—¡Mira, pasa de su turno de ataque! —observó Gili que el bicho seguía dándole al hilillo con tranquilidad—. Se me ocurre un plan. ¡Quistis, golpéame con todas tus fuerzas!

—¡Ya sé, quieres que te lleve al punto en que no puedas aguantar más! ¡Que llene tu piel de mis huellas hasta el punto de que sientas que una gran sensación nace de lo mas profundo de ti y corre por tu cuerpo hasta que no puedas contenerte y te desahogues en una gran explosión de energía!

—Quistis, no sigas... —suplicó Gili.

—¡En resumen: quieres que te ponga al límite! ¡Qué listo, así podrás hacer tu ataque especial!

—Eso... —musitó, volviendo a la realidad.

—¡Allá voy! ¡Aaaaaaaaaaah! —Como una fiera, Quistis se lanzó, látigo en alto, contra el _Estudiante del Antifaz_—. ¡Toma, toma, toma! ¡¿A que duele?

—Ah, ah, ah... —jadeaba él—. ¡Más fuerte, más fuerte!

—¡Toma, toma! ¡¿Así? ¿Así?

—¡Así, así! ¡Más, más!

La verdad es que la chica se empleaba a fondo; pero su bajo nivel, comparado con el de Gili, hacían que sus latigazos no estuviesen consiguiendo nada... Bueno, nada de lo que en teoría se pretendía.

—¡GRUAAARRR! —gruñó Rexi, escandalizado por lo que interpretaba como un espectáculo sadomasoquista. ¡No estaba dispuesto a consentir tanta depravación en sus territorios!—. ¡REGRUAAARRR! —declaró, lo que venía a significar: "¡de vosotros no va a quedar ni el recuerdo!", y se lanzó a masacrar a la escandalosa cosa con pelo amarillo, o sea, a Quistis.

—¡Cuidado, Quistis! —Gili la apartó de un empujón, ocupó el lugar de la chica y recibió de pleno el impacto del golpe del bicho.

—¡Dios, cuántos puntos de vida te ha quitado! —se asustó Quistis al ver por lo menos cinco veces más de los puntos de vida que ella tenía—. ¡Y no he cogido colas de fénix!.. ¡Como venía a ligar...!

—Aún... no he muerto —declaró el _Estudiante del Antifaz_, notando que una gran energía recorría su cuerpo y que un aura amarillenta lo rodeaba: ¡Había conseguido el límite! Ahora solo quedaba esperar que le saliese su golpe final estrella.

Gili, con mucho esfuerzo, había logrado que le mejoraran la cachiporra escopeta, añadiendo un tornillo por aquí, otro por allá, hasta convertirla en la HeadBreaker, una poderosa arma capaz de romperle la crisma al más plantado.

Con la cachiporra escopeta brillando intensamente, el joven se lanzó contra Rexi y le dio cinco golpes que al impactar contra la dura piel del tiranosaurio hicieron efectos luminosos; todo muy bonito y colorido, pero no demasiado eficaz... Pero, de pronto, al terminar estos golpes, el cuerpo de Gili fue rodeado por una luz azulada y en lo alto del paisaje apareció escrito: "Picores del averno". ¡Su golpe final estrella! ¡Yujuuu, lo había conseguido! Como un loco, Gili se lió a repartir por todo el bicho espectaculares cachiporrazos, más luminosos y contundentes que los anteriores, mientras Quistis aplaudía emocionada. Cuando se terminó el tiempo de pegar duro, el joven dio un triple salto mortal hacia atrás y, desde el aire, finalizó el ataque con un disparo de pimienta que provocaba picores insoportables.

—¡Bravo, viva! ¡Maravilloso, magnífico! —aplaudía, superimpresionada, Quistis—. ¡Qué porte! ¡Qué estilo!

Rexi empezó a rascarse como un loco.

—¡Rápido, tenemos que aprovechar el momento! —exclamó Gili.

El joven guardó la cachiporra escopeta en la funda invisible, cogió en brazos a Quistis y de un atlético salto se encaramó a la rama de un árbol y luego se alejó saltando de árbol en árbol, como buen superhéroe que se precie, mientras el pobre bicho no tenía uñas suficientes para aliviar sus picores infernales.

Así la sacó de la zona de peligro. Luego, manteniendo bien cogida a su preciosa carga, siguió sin desacelerar; usando las paredes del corredor de la zona de entrenamiento para impulsarse y correr en zigzag. Continuó corriendo por la barandilla de la zona central del Jardín hasta llegar a la entrada de la zona de los dormitorios, la cual pasó y siguió saltando, aprovechando las columnas, y corriendo hasta que llegó delante de la puerta del dormitorio de Quistis, donde frenó en seco.

Cinco minutos de silencio y de inmovilidad.

—Ejem... ejem... —tosió la chica, para comprobar si el enmascarado había sido víctima de un hechizo de petrificación sin que ella se hubiese dado cuenta.

—¿Eh...? —musitó él, saliendo de la parálisis mental y física producida al percatarse de que estaba con su amada en brazos delante de su dormitorio (de ella) en medio de la noche; nunca había soñado que sus relaciones pudiesen llegar tan lejos. La miró, estaba tan supermona con los dos puñitos juntos apoyados en la barbillita y pestañeando mientras lo miraba con sus lindos ojos...

A su pesar, Gili se vio en la obligación de soltarla.

—Bueno... —dijo—, supongo que tendrás sueño...

—¡Para nada!

—¡¿En serio? —se alegró él.

—Sí, ji, ji...

—Si quieres damos una vuelta y te hablo de mis aventuras... —ofreció esperanzado.

—¡¿En serio? —se alegró ella.

—Sí, je, je...

—¡Me encantará que me hables de tus hazañas!

—¡¿En serio? —se alegró él.

—Sí, ji, ji...

—¡También me gustaría bailar contigo! —declaró, animado.

—¡¿En serio? —se sorprendió ella—. ¡Yo, bailando con un superhéroe! ¡Qué ilusión!

—Te vi esta noche en el baile y estabas preciosa. Me quedé con las ganas de sacarte a bailar.

—¡¿Por qué no lo hiciste? —exigió saber.

—Bueno... eh... Había demasiada gente y un superhéroe debe mantener el incógnito... —improvisó.

—Oh... Comprendo... entonces no podemos bailar... —dijo desilusionada.

—¡Podemos hacerlo en un lugar solitario! —argumentó, nada dispuesto a dejar pasar sin aprovechar la ocasión de su vida—. Por ejemplo, en la zona del festival. Allí ahora no habrá nadie, y desde allí se oye la música del baile.

—¡¿En serio? ¡Qué romántico, bailar con un misterioso enmascarado a la luz de la luna y las estrellas! ¡Espérame aquí, corro a ponerme mi vestido especial! —La joven se metió en el cuarto mientras decía—: Será como en un cuento de hadas, yo vestida de princesa y...

Gili no pudo oír más; pero no le hacía falta, era el estudiante más feliz del universo, no podía pasar nada que lo hiciese más feliz, creyó... Hasta que la vio salir del cuarto ataviada con su vestido de gala y con el pelo...

—No te importa que me haya dejado las coletas, ¿verdad? Es que no quería perder tiempo haciéndome los moños...

¡Ella, con dos coletas! ¡Como cuando se conocieron! Gili veía cómo sus fantasías parecían hacerse realidad esa noche. De modo que la cogió en brazos de nuevo, para dar más énfasis a su papel de héroe enmascarado y, como pudo, pues la falda del vestido dificultaba mucho la tarea, la llevó al patio del sector del festival estudiantil.

Bajo las estrellas empezaron a bailar muy bien, pues ambos habían recibido clase de danza antes de que el nuevo plan de estudios la eliminase como materia obligatoria. Siguieron bailando, sin percatarse que el tiempo pasaba, mientras él le susurraba al oído heroicidades imaginadas. Quistis estaba superemocionada escuchando las aventuras del _Estudiante del Antifaz_. Aquella noche había nacido una leyenda.

:) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :)

—Cri, cri, cri... —cantaban los grillos a altas horas de la noche.

Hacía horas que se había acostado, pero en su solitaria habitación, gracias al reciente encarcelamiento de Seifer, nuestro protagonista seguía despierto.

—Cri, cri, cri... —seguían los grillos.

Squall no podía dejar de pensar en la bella desconocida que tan cruelmente lo había tratado esa noche. Era consciente de que nunca más volvería a verla y, que a partir del amanecer, ni tan siquiera volvería a pensar en ella; así lo había decidido. Pero quería aprovechar bien esa noche, la única en la que tuvo y tendría a una mujer tan cerca, quería aprovechar bien que el recuerdo aún estaba fresco en su memoria. Por eso, una y otra vez, en plan masoca, repasaba mentalmente desde el segundo en que la había descubierto, preciosa y radiante, en medio de la pista de baile, hasta el instante del abandono; sin poder evitar recordar también, antes de empezar de nuevo por la parte agradable, lo terriblemente solo y abandonado que se había sentido.

_«Qué cruel..., qué desalmada... sigh... Menos mal que tú nunca me abandonarás, Mumba... —se dijo, y palpó la sábana en busca de su peluche—. ¿Mumba?...»._ Un sudor frío empezó a empapar a Squall, ¡no encontraba a Mumba en la cama!

—¡MUMBA! —gritó, presa de la desesperación, al tiempo que se incorporaba de un brinco hasta quedarse sentado en la cama—. ¡Mumba, ¿por qué? ¿por qué? ¿por qué tú también me has abandonado? —Repetía, mesándose los cabellos. De pronto, descubrió una bolita de peluche naranja sobre la mesita de noche—. ¡Mumba! ¡Oh, Mumba, estás ahí!

Mumba descansaba sobre la mesita de noche de espaldas a la cama y con tapones en los oídos. El propio Squall lo había dejado ahí para que no fuese testigo de su dolor, de sus lágrimas ni de nada, no quería traumatizar a su adorado peluche. Pero, inmerso en su profunda desesperación, lo había olvidado.

Squall lo cogió, lo metió entre las sábanas y se abrazó a él.

_«Perdóname, Mumba —pidió, con el alma desgarrada—, perdóname por haberte abandonado esta noche en la mesita... Entiéndeme, es la soledad la que me ha obligado a hacerlo... Si no estuviese solo, y esa chica estuviese en la cama conmigo, entonces... ¡No, no quiero tenerla en la cama conmigo porque seguro que, cuando yo estuviese más emocionado, ella se levantaba y me dejaba a medias y solo, total y absolutamente solo..!. Definitivamente, no quiero estar acompañado porque no me gusta nada estar solo.»_

—Cri, cri, cri...

_«Pero bueno, tampoco pasará nada porque piense esta noche un poco en ella...»_

:) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :)

:) :) :) :) :) :) :)

:) :) :)

**Notas de autora: ¡**Hola a todos! ;D

Pensaba decir que el retraso en aparecer el capítulo se debía a que había estado muy ocupada con asuntos personales transcendentales pero no lo haré porque la _zorra_ de mi amiga Ayumi Warui me ha delatado en su fic, y todos los que lean su fic y también el mío sabrían que era mentira. La realidad es que el retraso se debe a que he estado enganchada al flyff, por culpa de mi amiga, que es la que me incitó y me enseñó el juego. También he estado enganchada, y aún lo estoy, a Operación Triunfo (he de confesar que esta vez la que la enganchó a ella fui yo). No diré quién es mi favorito para que el jurado no diga que ganó porque yo lo recomendé en mi fic; pero daré una pista: soy de la marea Morada Fosforito (soy consciente de que esto sólo lo entenderán los lectores españoles y todos aquellos que capten el programa vía satélite). También tengo que añadir que el retraso también se debe a gran dosis de vagancia y ganas de tumbarme en el sofá con los pies en alto y el mando de la tele en la mano.

Los fans de mi amiga también tienen que agradecerme que ella haya terminado el suyo porque gracias a mí, que me puse a terminar mi capítulo, mi amiga ha estado menos enganchada al flyff y ha podido terminar el suyo (aprovecho para recomendarlo a aquellos que aún no lo conozcan, podéis encontrarlo en mi ficha en mis historias favoritas).

Sólo añadir que espero que el capítulo os haya gustado y me mandéis miles de reviews repletos de loas y alabanzas ensalzando mis dones, en los que de paso podéis dejar vuestra opinión, porque no pienso colgar otro capítulo hasta que haya recibido por lo menos diez mil reviews.

Ahora, hablando en serio, doy las gracias a todos los que me han leído y en especial a aquellos que me han hecho saber sus opiniones mediante sus reviews. Recibirlas, siempre es reconfortante y me llena de ilusión y de energía, muchas gracias de nuevo.

**Otra aclaración:** para los que conozcáis las canciones, lo que canta Gili es una estrofa de "Amor gitano", de _Beyonce_ y _Alejandro Fernández_. La interpretación de Yuraba y Los Acorazados de Móstoles, es una versión libre hecha por los monstruos con la música de "Eres un enfermo", de _Las Supremas de Móstoles_.

Y ahora paso a dar una respuesta personalizada breve, no quiero retrasar más la subida del capítulo:

**Ayumi Warui: **Bueno, Ayumi, contigo no me aclaro, primero quieres que el prota sea Laguna y ahora me pides que sea Seifer. Me preguntó, quién será tu próximo candidato (aunque he de confesarte que tengo mis sospechas). Lo siento chica, te repito que el prota es Squall... creo, XD

¡Nos leemos, guapísima!... Y no tardes tanto en actualizar tu fic, que te distraes con el vuelo de una mosca y luego le hechas las culpas a los otros ;)

**Rananer:** ¡Ey, tronch!, no esperes que Squall cambie de forma de pensar sobre Quistis, al menos de momento, que nunca se sabe. En cuanto a la frialdad de Squall, bueno, en este capítulo supongo que ya lo tendrás más claro XD. Me alegra que te haya gustado el _flashback_ del examen, espero que el de los días de escuela te haya gustado también. Y bueno, sólo decirte que no te preocupes por si ha tardado Selphie en soltar su mítico "Mamemimomú"... tranquilo, seguro que lo repite más veces... ¡Muhahahaha!

¡Mamemimomú! ¡Mamemimomú! ¡Mamemimomú! ¡Mamemimomú!... Esto, creo que me estoy volviendo loca... ¡Muhahahaha!

**Damr1990:**¡Hola, me alegro que te guste! Esa es mi intención cuando escribo, haceros pasar un buen rato (y a mí, que yo me parto mientras escribo imaginando las situaciones). Bueno, quiero tranquilizarte, como tu bien dices, este es un fic de humor y aquí no tiene cabida el yaoi (pero tampoco el yuri, ¡lo siento XD!). Claro, eso no quiere decir que no vayan a haber situaciones comprometidas en las que la imaginación del lector pueda dispararse; pero nunca será sexo explícito de ningún tipo ;)

**Ako Nomura:** Hola, Ako, ya has visto, Mumba está ahí y forma parte de la historia, y Seifer se limita a odiarlo, aunque nunca se sabe ;). Quiero aclararte que nadie sabe lo que va a pasar (solo unos pocos tiene una ligera idea, pero no voy a _spoliar_ la historia), lo que ocurre es que, a veces, tienen como si fuese un pálpito, un presentimiento del que no son conscientes. El azar, el destino, todas esas cosas esotéricas entran en juego y hacen decir cosas adelantándose al futuro, no olvides que todos son "hijos del destino".

Espero poder leerte pronto con una nueva historia :)

**: **Isa, me alegro de que te haya gustado el fic. A mí también me da pena Squall (mi personaje favorito, aprovecho para volverlo a decir), rodeado de incompetentes y acosadores; pero el chico se las apaña bastante bien. En cuanto a Quistis, puedo asegurarte que me cae muy bien, lo que ocurre es que a Squall no, y claro, la ve de esa forma... Espero que no te haya decepcionado el encuentro de Squall y Rinoa. XD

**Misao: **Me alegra mucho (aunque sea repetirme, pero es que es así) que te haya gustado, especialmente el flashback. En este capítulo va otro, ya me dirás qué te parece. Como comprobarás el amor de Gili por Quistis supera cualquier prueba, es amor verdadero :)

**SquallRF:** Bueno, siento que el segundo capítulo no te gustara tanto como el anterior; pero es que no todos los capítulos pueden ser igual de graciosos, las cosas me salen de una forma, yo las escribo y luego a esperar el resultado. Por otro lado te diré que no es que me haya ensañado especialmente con Zell, poniéndolo como un lerdo, fíjate en los otros personajes, XD. Como es una parodia, me he permitido la licencia de ser extremadamente exagerada y cruel con los personajes. Espero no ofender con ello a ningún fan, y en caso de que así sea, pido mis más sinceras disculpas porque no es mi propósito ofender a nadie. Sólo pretendo hacer pasar un buen rato (y de paso pasarlo yo escribiendo, ja, ja, ja).

Otra cosa, pienso terminar el fic, lo que significa que pasaré del primer disco, así que

(En privado): vete preparando para contarme tus planes. ;)

**rinoaangelo: **Estaba un poco deprimida y entonces llegó tu review... Tu review me ha subido un montón la moral y me ha llenado de ganas y de energía para seguir escribiendo el fic. Muchísimas gracias. Te aseguró que lo terminaré (aunque me cueste la vida, jeje)

**sora63: **¡Hola, Sora! Un amigo me contó que se había cargado a la araña, creo que no pasaba nada, solo que no salía la escena de Squall corriendo en la playa. Cuando los personajes de mi fic se meten en el bar, está basado en hechos reales, una amiga mía, muy amiga, se metió en el bar durante la cuenta atrás y lo único que cambió es que no salía la escena de Squall corriendo; supongo que también influiría en el resultado del examen de SeeD.

Espero que te haya gustado el capítulo 3 y sí, es un gran acierto tener a Ayumi como colaboradora XD

**flora athena:** Me alegra que te gusten los capítulos largos, porque entonces este no te habrá decepcionado porque es larguíiiiiisimo. Soy incapaz de hacerlos más cortos. De hecho, pensaba terminarlo cuando fuesen a coger el tren rumbo a Timber; pero me di cuenta de que mejor dejarlo para el siguiente porque aún tenía pensadas muchas cosas para poner.

Una vez mas, repetir: Quistis me cae bien, es Squall el que no la soporta. En cuanto a Seifer y sus intenciones hacia Squall las has interpretado bien; son amorosas. Te habrá quedado claro cuando hayas leído el segundo capítulo.

Por cierto, me gustaría mucho saber si Squall sigue sobreviviendo a su familia. Espero con impaciencia a que continúes con tu genial fic ;)

...

¡Bravo, acabo de descubrir que has continuado con tu historia! ¡En cuanto pueda, corro a leerla!

**Moonedge:** Gracias, muchas gracias, review como el tuyo suben la moral un montón. Espero no decepcionarte y que sigas disfrutando y riendo con la historia. Por cierto, las frases del principio del juego también son de mis favoritas, y está parodiada desde el más profundo respeto. De nuevo, muchas gracias :)

**Dederian Sowblack: **Gracias, me alegra mucho que te haya gustado tanto. Aquí tienes el capítulo que esperabas con ansia XD, deseo que te haya gustado tanto o más que los anteriores y me encantará que me lo hagas saber con un review :). Te aseguro que me esfuerzo al máximo por haceros reír y pasar un buen rato y satisface ver que lo consigo.

**Amanda Beicker:** Bueno, qué decir de tu review, me ha puesto la moral por las nubes y me ha llenado de energía para seguir escribiendo.

¡Mil gracias, yujuuu, yujuuu!

¡Mamemimomu!

Ahora, hablando en serio, creo que tienes dotes de vidente porque... sí, el pobre Squall va ha sufrir mucho, va ha comprender el verdadero significado del dicho "más vale estar solo que mal acompañado", aunque es su caso el dicho debería ser: "no quiero estar solo, así que no estaré acompañado", o quizás: "si solo estoy acompañado, ¿acompañado estaré solo?", no sé... Demasiado profundo para mí las profundas reflexiones de nuestro protagonista, me pierdo en ellas.

¡Sí, sí, la terminaré (la historia), aunque me cueste la vida (en realidad, espero terminarla antes de ser una ancianita, pero no se lo digas a nadie. ji, ji)!

Amanda, espero y deseo que este nuevo capítulo no te haya defraudado y que vuelvas a escribirme :)

**Para todos:** Quiero que conste en acta, y que sepáis que esta declaración está hecha ante notario: ¡A MÍ ME CAE BIEN QUISTIS!


	4. ¿Qué he hecho yo para merecer esto?

**Disclaimers**: Los personajes, el mundo, los objetos, monstruos y cualquier otro ser o elemento del Final Fantasy no me pertenecen.

.

.

**Capítulo 4: ¿Qué he hecho yo para merecer esto?**

.

.

—¡Squall! —berreó Seifer a espaldas de nuestro prota, el cual permaneció impertérrito a pesar del susto que el berrido le había provocado; pero, bajo ningún concepto, iba a permitir que Seifer pensase que lo alteraba en lo más mínimo—. ¡¿A dónde vas por aquí, por la zona central del Jardín, de buena mañana y vestido con el uniforme de SeeD? ¡No me digas que piensas trabajar enseguida! ¡Pero ¿estás tonto o qué?

—... —Aquella sarta de estupideces no merecían ni tan siquiera un "¿y qué?". No obstante, se paró, no porque le interesase lo más mínimo lo que dijese ese plasta, sino porque no le apetecía llevarlo detrás montando jaleo por todo el Jardín.

—Mira, Squall —empezó Seifer con tono conciliador—, si me dices que vas por aquí, vestido de SeeD, porque esa chupa de cuello peludo y los pantalones tan ajustados que sueles llevar, y que te sientan tan maravill..., quiero decir, tan horriblemente, están en la lavandería y que por eso te has visto obligado a vestir de SeeD y no porque pienses, ni remotamente, aceptar cualquier misión que se te ofrezca, sobre todo si es en Timber, me parecerá una decisión inteligente porque alguien como tú, tan divino, quiero decir, tan antidivino, alguien como tú, tan diestro, quiero decir, tan torpe en el uso del sable pistola, lo mejor que puede hacer es tomarse unos cuantos años, digamos, veinte o treinta, sabáticos para recuperarse del sobreesfuerzo del examen.

—No estoy nada cansado —espetó con sequedad.

—Bueno, pero, aun así, después de tanto examen, hasta alguien como tú merece un descanso, unas decenas de años sabáticos para divertirse. ¡No con chicas, por supuesto! —se apresuró a añadir—. Ya sabes que ninguna te haría caso porque como eres tan poco atractivo... Pero podrías olvidarte de esa tontería de un cuarto para ti solo y redecorar nuestra habitación. Ya verás qué divertido. Yo podría echarte una mano. Imagina: los dos pintando las paredes, eligiendo el color de las cortinas, los detalles de la decoración, tirar las dos camas y elegir una cama de matrimonio para ahorrar espacio...

—Mira, Seifer —cortó Squall—, ese plan no es que no me guste, es que me repugna.

—¡Pero no puedes aceptar ninguna misión!

—No solo es que puedo, sino que las normas del Jardín me obligan a hacerlo. Soy un SeeD, y por lo tanto un mandado con la obligación de obedecer a mis superiores, sin derecho a rechistar por poco que me guste lo que me manden. Y soy SeeD porque así lo... ¿elegí? —Squall hizo memoria para ver en qué momento de su vida había decidido convertirse en prácticamente un esclavo, pero no encontró ese momento—. Bueno, da igual, el caso es que necesito trabajar porque necesito subir rápido de nivel: hay un tiranosaurio que está esperando impaciente una medalla, y yo me juré a mí mismo que se la pondría. Y ahora, desaparece y déjame en paz.

—¡Pero...!

—¡SEIFER ALMASY! —Oyeron un bramido—. ¡Has vuelto a escaparte OTRA vez! —berreó el portavoz de la patrulla shumi, sumamente cabreado—. ¡Tendremos que electrificar los candados de seguridad! ¡Lleváoslo! —ordenó a sus secuaces shumis.

—DING–DONG —sonó el aviso de que iban a hablar por megafonía—: SQUALL LEONHART, PRESÉNTATE DE INMEDIATO EN EL DESPACHO DE LA INSTRUCTORA SHU PARA UNA MISIÓN SECRETA. DING–DONG.

—¡No vayas, Squall! —gritaba Seifer mientras era arrastrado por los shumis.

;D ;D ;D ;D ;D ;D ;D ;D ;D ;D ;D ;D ;D ;D ;D ;D ;D ;D

Las órdenes de la instructora Shu habían sido concisas: partiría hacia Timber para una misión secreta; él sería el jefe de grupo, dada la impecable actuación en ese puesto durante el examen; y lo acompañarían Zell y Selphie, ya que habían demostrado que los tres juntos habían sido capaces de echar por tierra los terroríficos planes de Galbadia. La instructora también le había dicho que en un par de horas lo esperaría el Director en el pórtico del Jardín para darle los detalles de la misión y despedirlos. Por eso ahora Squall se encontraba en su habitación preparando el equipaje, a saber cuánto tiempo pasaba antes de regresar. En realidad, sólo tenía cuatro cosas que meter en la mochila, su bien más preciado estaba obligado a dejarlo, desprotegido, en aquel lugar.

Los objetos se hallaban esparcidos sobre su cama en la que ocupaba un lugar de honor Mumba.

—Mira, Squall, no deberías ir a esa misión —repetía por enésima vez Seifer, el cual se hallaba sentado en su propia cama contemplando muy atentamente la espalda y el trasero de Squall, que estaba inclinado hacia sus pertenencias, ordenándolas. Como la misión era secreta y el uniforme de SeeD daba demasiado el cantazo, el joven de cabellos castaños vestía su ropa habitual, algo que le complacía... Y también a Seifer—. He de reconocer —dijo el rubio, con voz susurrante— que esos pantalones te quedan mejor que los del uniforme... te hacen un culito tan, tan... ¡quiero decir, que hasta parece que tienes culo! —reaccionó, al percatarse de que había estado a punto de perder el control de la situación—. Pero no te hagas ilusiones, con los dos pantalones estas igual de horrible y poco atractivo. Yo que tú no me acercaría a ninguna chica si no quieres tener OTRO —recalcó— disgusto. Ya me han contado que anoche, una desconocida te ABANDONÓ en medio de la pista, pasando de ti porque no le atraías ni lo más mínimo. Seguro que fue corriendo a reírse de ti con sus amigas —concluyó, hundiendo el dedo en la llaga.

—¿Y qué? —espetó Squall.

—Pues que si me hubieses hecho caso, y no te hubiese acercado a ninguna chica, no te habrían humillado de esa forma. Si me hicieses caso, te iría mejor, por eso te digo que mejor que no vayas a esa misión, sobre todo si es en Timber y si hay alguna chica implicada porque bla, bla, bla...

Aguantándose las ganas de partirle la cara, Squall decidió ignorarlo y centrarse en sus cosas... Esa chica del baile... Mejor también dejaba de pensar en ella y terminaba el equipaje, que ya casi era la hora de partir.

Metió la última de sus pociones en la mochila y miró con afecto a Mumba.

—Mumba... —musitó mientras cogía al peluche y lo abrazaba—. Perdóname, Mumba... pero me veo obligado a abandonarte. A pesar de mi insistencia, me han prohibido terminantemente que te lleve conmigo... Dicen que, ahora que soy SeeD, no puedo llevarte a todas partes, que no da buena imagen que un SeeD curtido vaya a una misión con un muñeco de peluche. Qué tontería —opinó con tristeza—. Pero no te preocupes, la doctora Kadowaki me ha prometido que cuidará de ti. Ahora te quedas aquí; pero, en cuanto esté preparada mi nueva habitación individual, te trasladarán a ella. Qué bien vamos a estar los dos solos allí. Total y absolutamente solos, con nuestra única y exclusiva compañía... Espérame, que tardaré lo menos posible. Muac. —Besó la cabeza del peluche.

—Creo que voy a vomitar —rezongó Seifer, muerto de celos.

—Si puedo, te escribiré —siguió Squall su conversación con Mumba—. La doctora Kadowaki me ha prometido que te leerá mis cartas. Muac, muac —volvió a besarlo y lo depositó con amor sobre la cama, recostado en la almohada.

—Aaargh... —Seifer contenía las arcadas—. Cómo puedes ser tan sumamente empalagoso con esa cosa... Si por lo menos fuese conmig..., quiero decir, no va conmigo ver a un macho de pelo en pecho, como se supone que eres tú, comportarse como una nenaza con su muñequito.

Squall lo ignoró, estaba acostumbrado a ese tipo de comentarios por parte de Seifer respecto a Mumba. Pero, no estaría de más hacerle una advertencia:

—Seifer, cuando vuelva, quiero ver a Mumba tal y como lo he dejado. Como uno solo de sus pelos esté fuera de sitio y en sus ojos vidriosos pueda leer que te has metido con él, te mato. Y como se te ocurra apretarle la tripita, te mato, te resucito después y te vuelvo a matar, ¿entendido? —advirtió con tono gélido.

—Jo, hay que ver lo susceptible que eres cuando se trata de esa cosa... —lamentó Seifer—. Pero, pasemos a hablar de las cosas importantes: Squall, yo que tú, cuando estuviese en la estación de trenes de Balamb, en lugar de ir a Timber me iría a cualquier otro sitio a divertirme. Por ejemplo a la Costa del Sol, o a algún sitio futurista como la ciudad de Treno o Zanarkand, que está allende los mares, perdida en el tiempo y de la mano de Dios. O mejor te pierdes por la Capital Olvidada y me esperas hasta que vaya.

—Joder, tío, mira que eres plasta. Se te comen los celos.

—¡¿Celoso, yo? —saltó Seifer, creyéndose descubierto—. ¡Pero, pero... tú estás loco! ¡¿Por qué tendría que estar yo celoso? ¡Yo no estoy nada celoso! —negó lo evidente (aunque nadie se hubiese percatado nunca)—. ¡Por mí puedes salir con todas las chicas que te dé la gana y beneficiarte a Mumba las veces que quieras! —mintió.

—¡Deja a Mumba en paz! ¡Y no desvíes la conversación! ¡No niegues que estás celoso porque me han dado a mí una misión importante y a ti no porque eres incapaz de graduarte!

—Aaah, era eso... —se tranquilizó Seifer—. Bueno, si quieres verlo así... Si te pido, como favor personal en nombre de los años que hemos compartido cuarto, que, para no herir mi honor de cateado y aplacar mis celos porque te hayan dado una misión y a mí no, renuncies a la misión y no vayas a Timber, ¿lo harás?

—NO.

—Jo, Squall...

—A propósito, ¿cómo sabes tú que la misión es en Timber si es un secreto?

—Bueno... eh... esto... Cada uno tiene sus fuentes de información, jeje...

Squall cogió a Seifer por la solapa de la gabardina, acercó el rostro al del rubio y lo atravesó con su mirada gélida al tiempo que exigía:

—¡Confiesa!

—¿Qué me harás si no lo hago? —preguntó el rubio, con extraño tono, aproximando más el rostro al de su amado—. ¿Me zarandearás? —sugirió y, tras colocar sus manos sobre las de Squall, se zarandeo así mismo de forma que los rostros quedaron a escasos milímetros.

La mirada de los dos jóvenes ardía, aunque por distintos motivos.

—O quizás... —siguió Seifer, preso de su febril imaginación—, me darás un besito. —El rubio proyectó los labios hacia fuera.

—Un besito... —masculló Squall creyendo que intentaba tomarle el pelo—. ¡El culo me vas a besar tú a mí!

—Cuando quieras...

—¡Serás gilipollas! —Aquello había terminado con la paciencia de Squall que, dejando de lado su pose fría, se dispuso a hacerle una cara nueva a aquel impresentable.

Sujetando con la mano izquierda la solapa de la gabardina, echó el puño cerrado hacia atrás dispuesto a romperse la derecha contra aquella jeta y borrarle, para siempre, la mirada perdida y la sonrisa de imbécil.

—Je, je, je... —rió por lo bajo Seifer. Vale, hubiese preferido que Squall, en lugar de masacrarlo, fuese cariñoso con él; pero, si para impedir que Squall fuese a Timber, tenía que perder su precioso rostro de rubio cachas, supersexy y atractivo, lo perdía y punto. Ya le harían una reconstrucción facial los cirujanos plásticos shumis del Jardín. Con aquella agresión, Squall iba a saltarse la norma 527 del Jardín de Balamb que decía: "Queda terminantemente prohibido que un estudiante o SeeD le rompa la cara a otro dentro de las instalaciones del Jardín que no hayan sido construidas a esos fines. Para esos menesteres están las zonas de entrenamiento y alrededores del Jardín. Sin embargo se admiten, patadas, mordiscos, puñetazos y otros golpes bajos que no dificulten la labor de reconocimiento de los estudiantes y SeeD por parte del colectivo shumi. Cualquiera que incumpla esa orden será castigado con suspensión de empleo y sueldo y será encerrado durante un mes en una celda de castigo". Aquello iba a costarle un castigo que le impediría ir a la misión de Timber.

Por supuesto, todo esto lo pensó Seifer durante la fracción de segundo que le costó a Squall echar el brazo hacia atrás. Ya iba a echarlo hacia delante con todas sus fuerzas cuando, por suerte, un bramido inhumano interrumpió la acción:

—¡SEIFER ALMASY! ¡Has vuelto a escaparte OTRA vez! —se dejó la garganta el portavoz y mandamás de la patrulla shumi—. ¡Esto se pasa de castaño oscuro! ¡No sólo añadiremos una treintena de candados electrificados a la docena que ya tiene la celda de máxima seguridad, sino que llenaremos el pasillo de salida de minas y de un láser de última generación que, además de detectar el movimiento, te chamuscará con sus rayos como si fueses la piel de un pollo sin plumas. ¡Esta vez no podrás escapar! ¡Lleváoslo! —ordenó a sus secuaces shumis.

—¡Nooooo! ¡Squaaaaaall, tómate unos años sabáaaaticoooos! —berreaba Seifer mientras era arrastrado por la patrulla shumi.

;D ;D ;D ;D ;D ;D ;D ;D ;D ;D ;D ;D ;D ;D ;D ;D ;D ;D

—¡Yuhuu! ¡Yuhuu! —Selphie, en la entrada del Jardín, daba saltos de alegría, superemocionada por la que iba a ser su primera misión.

Dos shumis, que vigilaban la entrada cerca de ellos, miraban con gesto de desaprobación los espavientos de la joven, nada acorde con lo apropiado de un SeeD, según su punto de vista (y el del resto de la comunidad shumi del Jardín).

—¡Yuhuu! ¡Yuhuu! ¡¿Cuándo llega Zell? ¡¿Cuándo llega Zell? —le volvió a preguntar a Squall. La chica estaba muy feliz de que la hubiesen mandado junto a sus dos mejores amigos del Jardín de Balamb—. ¡Qué bien, los tres amigos de misión superimportante y ultrasecreta! ¡Y al día siguiente de graduarnos!

—No grites, Selphie, que todos se van a enterar —recomendó Squall—. En cuanto a lo de amigos...

—DING–DONG —El aviso de que iban a hablar por megafonía interrumpió al joven—: SQUALL LEONHART, SELPHIE TILMITT Y ZELL DINCHT PRESENTAOS DE INMEDIATO EN EL PÓRTICO DE ENTRADA QUE EL DIRECTOR SE DIRIGE HACIA ALLÍ PARA DAROS LAS ÚLTIMAS INSTRUCCIONES PARA LA MISIÓN SECRETA. DING–DONG.

—A este ritmo, no sé yo lo de secreta... —reflexionó, por lo bajo, Squall.

—¡Ey! ¡Por ahí llega Zell!

Zell llegaba subido en un monopatín aéreo, haciendo acrobacias dirigidas al público femenino que lo acompañaba corriendo: la chica de la trenza, o lo que es lo mismo, Dulci. Para que la bibliotecaria no se dejase los higadillos por el camino, el joven karateca avanzaba en círculos alrededor de ella.

—¡Hola! —saludo con la mano al ver a sus amigos, se desconcentró y fue a dar con sus huesos al duro suelo.

—¡¿Te has hecho daño, Zell? —La chica de la trenza corrió solícita a socorrerlo.

—Sigh, no es nada... —Se hizo el valiente y se incorporó de un salto. Después hizo una de sus exhibiciones, de esas que consistían en dar puñetazos y patadas al aire, como si pelease con algún enemigo imaginario.

—Oh, Zell... —musitó Dulci con la admiración saliendo a raudales de su bonita mirada.

—Jeje —rió él, complacido, mientras daba espectaculares saltos. Pero, el éxtasis del momento glorioso fue interrumpido por la desagradable voz de uno de los shumis guardianes de la puerta:

—¡Los monopatines están terminantemente prohibidos en el Jardín! Ese monopatín queda confiscado. —Sin ninguna compasión se adueñó de él y lanzó una mirada recriminatoria a Dulci.

—Glups, será mejor que vuelva a la biblioteca —musitó—. Toma, Zell —le tendió una bolsa—. Hoy, hasta hay un cuarto de bocata de chorizo.

—¡Guau! —se alegró.

—Ten mucho cuidado y no te expongas inútilmente.

—Tranqui, en cuanto menos te des cuenta, ya estaré aquí de nuevo y cubierto de gloria después de la misión superimportante y secreta.

La chica le sonrió, se puso roja, a saber por qué, y le dijo:

—¡Mucha suerte!

Después se marchó corriendo.

—Qué bien, ¿eh, Zell?, tu novia te ha conseguido un cuarto de bocata —dijo Selphie.

—¡No es mi novia! —protestó el rubio, poniéndose colorado hasta las cejas, mientras Squall decía:

—¿Novia? ¿Qué novia?

—Jijiji.

—Bueno —rezongó Zell—, lo importante es que hoy tendré algo con lo que llenar la tripa. ¿Vosotros habéis conseguido bocatas del comedor?

—Sí —corearon los otros dos.

—Jo, ¿por qué siempre llegaré tarde?

—¿Os gusta el vestido que me he puesto? —preguntó Selphie.

La chica llevaba un vestido amarillo con tirantes y con la falda cortísima; lo complementaba con unas botas marrones hasta casi las rodillas.

—¡Te queda superguay! —aprobó Zell.

—El amarillo no es mi color favorito —dijo por su parte Squall.

—Tú estás guapísimo, Squall —opinó Selphie.

—¿Es a mí? —inquirió el joven, extrañado. Todavía resonaban en su mente las palabras de Seifer sobre lo poco atractivo que estaba con o sin uniforme.

—¡Pues, claro!

Bueno, no todo el mundo tiene que pensar lo mismo, se dijo Squall, sintiendo que subía un poquito su autoestima.

—Y tú Zell, estás... uhm... —Selphie buscó el piropo apropiado—: ¡Diferente!

El chico vestía una camiseta ajustada negra sobre la que llevaba una especie de torera negra por detrás y roja por delante, con el cuello alzado; unos pantalones anchos de color azul le llegaban un poco más debajo de las rodillas; completaba el favorecedor _look _, según su punto de vista, con unas botas de boxeador, a juego con la torera, y con unos guantes que, en su caso, también eran su arma.

El director apareció de repente por un cambio de pantalla, venía escoltado con sus habituales guardaespaldas shumis.

—¡Queridos, SeeDs! —empezó el discurso extendiendo los brazos en cruz—. ¡Orgullo del Jardín! ¡Habéis sido seleccionados para una misión de la que depende el desti...!

—¡Ejem, ejem! —carraspeó uno de los guardaespaldas.

—Quiero decir... Tomaos muy en serio la misión, especialmente tú, Squall, porque el destino de la hu...

—¡EJEM, EJEM, EJEM!

—¡Ja, ja, ja! —rió con nerviosismo el director—. Lo que quiero decir es que sois SeeDs, y los SeeDs son SeeDs, y por lo tanto dan lo mejor de sí mismos.

_«Ya estamos con el rollo de siempre»,_ se dijo Squall.

—Ahora, sin más dilación, pasaré a explicar, con pelos y señales, todos los detalles de la misión —les dijo el director—: llegaréis a Timber por vuestros propios medios, o lo que es lo mismo, os compraréis en la estación de Balamb un billete de tren a Timber con vuestro propio dinero, fruto de la buena administración y el ahorro.

Selphie levantó una mano.

—¿Alguna duda, Selphie?

—Sí. Mi dinero, fruto de mi buena administración y ahorro, asciende a 0 giles. ¿Con ello me alcanzará?

—Bueno —empezó el director—, teniendo en cuenta que el precio de los billetes en vagón privado, único modo permitido de viajar a los SeeDs según las normativas del Jardín de Balamb, asciende a la friolera de 3000 giles, lo dudo mucho. Quizás tus compañeros puedan prestarte... —sugirió.

—Yo sólo tengo telarañas en los bolsillos —dijo Zell.

—0 giles —dijo Squall.

—¿Cómo es posible? —se extraño Cid—. Creía que erais más responsables.

—Quizás, cuando nos den nuestra primera paga seamos capaces de administrar nuestro dinero —replicó Squall, molesto por el comentario.

—¡Es verdad! —cayó en la cuenta el director—. Hasta ayer erais estudiantes y, por lo tanto, más pobres que las ratas. Pero no os preocupéis, hoy, al anochecer, recibiréis vuestra primera paga que, junto a los extras por aprobar y la bonificación por vuestras hazañas durante el examen, asciende a... —miró al shumi que tenía a la derecha.

—3000 giles —dijo éste.

—¡Qué bien! ¡Os alcanza para los billetes! Podréis coger el tren de mañana porque por la noche no hay. Es una suerte que no tengáis que esperar varios días. Bueno, sigo explicando la misión: Timber está tomada por los soldados de Galbadia. En la estación de Timber os esperará un miembro camuflado del grupo de resistencia _Las Libélulas Asilvestradas del Pantano_. Os pondréis bajo las órdenes de ese grupo y obedeceréis, sin rechistar, hasta cumplir la misión que ellos mismos os explicarán. Y eso es todo.

—¿Cómo reconoceremos al miembro de la resistencia? —quiso saber Squall.

—Se me olvidaba. Él se dirigirá a vosotros con una contraseña, vosotros le respondéis la contracontraseña, para que sepa que sois vosotros, y él responderá con la contracontracontraseña, para que sepáis que es él, realmente. ¿Todo claro?

—En principio, sí —dijo Squall—. Pero saber las contraseñas nos facilitaría la tarea.

—¡Se me olvidaba decíroslas! —exclamó el director—. Acercaos, que nadie las oiga... —Los tres jóvenes acercaron la oreja y Cid les susurró muy bajito las contraseñas.

—¡Molan! —exclamó Selphie.

—No sé yo... —opinó Squall.

—Macho, parece una peli de espías —opinó, a su vez, Zell—. Estoy deseando llegar a Timber.

—Y ahora —dijo el director, Cid Kramer—, un par de detalles más y podréis partir. Toma, Squall —le tendió al joven una flauta—. Es para un nuevo y sofisticado método futurista de grabación. Sirve en el mapa del mundo. Podéis usarlo cuantas veces queráis que no se gasta; aunque, me han dicho que, si se usa sin ningún motivo, a veces trae consecuencias imprevisibles, pero sólo es un rumor.

Squall guardo aquel objeto en su mochila mientras Selphie y Zell, en vista de que aquello parecía que sólo iba con el jefe de grupo, se desentendían del director e intercambiaban comentarios sobre sus futuras hazañas como SeeDs.

—Y toma esto también —El director le dio una especie de lámpara maravillosa, semejante a la de Aladdin—. Puede resultar muy útil. Para usarla sólo tienes que frotarla un poco; pero, yo que tú, sólo lo haría en caso de necesidad extrema.

—¿Qué es? —preguntó Squall con curiosidad—. ¿Un poderoso genio que acudirá en nuestra ayuda?

—No, una terrible invocación con muy mala leche. Se cuenta que nadie que ha invocado al ser que se oculta en la lámpara maravillosa ha vivido para contarlo. Es para que, en el caso de que esté todo perdido, acabe con vuestra vida rápidamente y sin sufrimiento; así el enemigo no podrá capturaros e interrogaros y el Jardín de Balamb no se verá metido en ningún conflicto internacional.

—Ya... —musitó el joven SeeD y la guardó en la mochila invisible.

—Y ahora marchaos y que la suerte os acompañe, que os va a hacer falta.

—¡SQUAAAAALL! —se oyó berrear a Seifer, que llegaba perseguido por la patrulla shumi.

—¡DETENTE, SEIFER ALMASY! —se desgañitaba el jefe—. ¡Has vuelto a escaparte OTRA vez! —berreó, muy cabreado—. ¡ESTOY HASTA LOS MISMÍSIMOS CATAPLINES! ¡Vamos a solicitar que se reabra Alcatraz para encerrarte en ella!

—¡Huyamos! —apremió Squall, a sus compañeros.

—¡SQUAAAAAALL, SI VAS A TIMBER NO HABLES CON NINGUNA CHICA! —oyeron mientras desaparecían por un cambio de pantalla.

;D ;D ;D ;D ;D ;D ;D ;D ;D ;D ;D ;D ;D ;D ;D ;D ;D ;D

Durante media hora estuvieron corriendo, como alma que persigue el diablo, sin rumbo fijo; Squall quería poner tierra de por medio entre él y Seifer, y los otros..., simplemente seguían al líder del grupo. Aunque parezca mentira, ni un solo monstruo salió a intentar darles una somanta de palos; aunque, claro, eso era debido al sexto sentido de Squall que, en su intento desesperado por alejarse de Seifer lo más rápido posible, había seguido la carretera, aplicando el sabio consejo que desde niño le había dado la doctora Kadowaki: "cuando vayas por el bosque, no te salgas del sendero". Y es que, según un antiguo convenio, los senderos y las carreteras eran terreno neutral.

—Arf, arf, arf... —resoplaban, a punto de sufrir un infarto, delante de las puertas de la ciudad de Balamb.

—¿En... tra... mos...? —consiguió articular Selphie.

—¿Y... qué hacemos... hasta que nos den la paga?... —inquirió Zell—. Nos.. queda casi... todo el día por delante...

—¿Y... qué...?

Dos minutos de silencio mientras recuperaban el aliento.

—Pues —empezó Zell—, podríamos ir a casa de mami.

—¿¡Mami! —exclamó Selphie.

—Sí, mi mami vive en Balamb. Tenemos una casita, de treinta metros cuadrados, muy cuca.

—¡Vaya! —exclamó la chica—. ¡Creía que eras huérfano! ¡Que estabas total y absolutamente solo, como Squall!

—Pues, no, jeje —rió Zell—. Al contrario que Squall, yo sí tengo quien me quiera y se preocupe por mí, jeje: mi mami.

—Jiji... yo también tengo familia, tampoco estoy sola como Squall.

—¿Y... QUÉ? —arrastró las palabras, espetándolas de muy mala leche.

—Pues que ir a casa de mami ya... Y pasar allí todo el día... quizás para un SeeD curtido como Squall sea demasiado... —argumento Zell, diciéndose que su madre era capaz de ponerlos a todos a zurcir las cortinas o a hacer limpieza a fondo.

—Aprovecharemos el día para entrenar —dijo Squall—, nos vendrá bien subir unos niveles.

—¡Buena idea! —corearon.

Los jóvenes se alejaron por la carretera de la ciudad hasta que encontraron una explanada que les gustó como fondo de paisaje para las batallas.

—Empecemos por aquí —dijo Squall—. Pero antes será mejor usar el nuevo y sofisticado método futurista de grabación que nos ha dado el director. —El joven no quería arriesgarse a tener que volver a soportar la cháchara cansina de Seifer de nuevo, prefería ser mascado por un molbol antes que eso.

Dejó su mochila invisible, que ahora era visible, en el suelo y empezó a buscar.

—¿Dónde se ha metido? —musitó, mientras sacaba las cosas y las dejaba, con cuidado, al lado de la mochila. Por fin, camuflada en el fondo —se había colado por un agujero del forro— encontró la flauta—. Bueno... supongo que habrá que tocar alguna melodía... —supuso—. ¿Quién lo hace?

—Tú —dijeron al unísono sus compañeros, no querían ser los primeros en usar, a saber con qué consecuencias, aquel sofisticado y novedoso método de grabación.

—Esta bien... —Era el líder, y en los momentos difíciles tenía que demostrarlo—. Pero no soy muy bueno con la flauta...

—No importa...

—Si no me sale bien...

—No pasa nada.

—La verdad es que solo fui una vez a clase...

—Será suficiente.

—No sé yo...

—Tú sopla.

—Está bien... —El joven contó hasta diez y, armándose de valor, empezó a destrozar una conocida melodía popular de Balamb mientras, muy animados al ver que se la sabían, Selphie y Zell la cantaban:

.

_No me mates con tomate… con tomate no me mates... No me mates con tomate… con tomate no me mates... porque me muero y desespero y no me puedo limpiar la policía y el forense guarro me encontrarán Ooh, ooh, oooh, oooh, ooh, oooooh _

.

De inmediato, bien porque la flauta era sumamente eficaz, bien para que acabara esa tortura musical, por llamarla de alguna forma, se vio aparecer por las lejanas montañas una nube de polvo que se acercaba a velocidad supersónica, dejando descubrir conforme se iba aproximando que el polvo era lo que levantaba una especie de bichillo extraño en su loca carrera hacia nuestros protas. Antes de lo que cuesta decirlo, ya estaba allí:

—¡Hola, kupó! —saludó alegre.

Era una especie de osito rosa, con la cabeza más grande que el cuerpo; una enorme nariz roja, semejante a la del reno de Santa Claus; un par de alitas, parecidas a las de los diablillos, en la espalda; y un precioso pompón rojo, que parecía un globo, unido por una especie de hilillo a la cabeza; todo esto metido en poco más de medio metro.

—¡Qué cosa más mona! —exclamó Selphie,—. ¡¿Qué es! ¡¿Qué es!

—¡Es un osito volador poseído! —afirmó Zell, percatándose de las alas de diablillo.

—¡Imposible, como mucho, un angelito caído del cielo! —rebatió Selphie, cogiendo el pompón del bicho.

—Es un moguri —afirmó Squall.

—¡Había oído hablar de ellos, pero creía que era una leyenda urbana! —exclamó Selphie, tirando del pompón, a ver si era natural o un aplique.

—¡Yo también lo creía! —se sumó Zell, mientras tiraba de las alitas para comprobar si eran un disfraz.

—¡KUPÓ! ¡REKUPOPOOÓ! —protestó el moguri—. ¡No me gusta que me toquen el pompón ni las alitas! ¡Kupó!

—¡Sabe hablar! —corearon Zell y Selphie, mientras Squall se llevaba la mano a la frente, en ese gesto que le era característico, y pensaba:

_«Pero si ha saludado al llegar...»_

—¡Qué abrazable es! —exclamó Selphie, apretando al bicho casi hasta el punto de la asfixia.

—¡Kupó! ¡Suéltame, kupó!

—Dejad en paz a la novedosa y sofisticada fuente de grabación —ordenó Squall, en tono gélido.

Los dos jóvenes obedecieron las órdenes de su jefe.

—Gracias, kupó... Bueno... —empezó mientras se atusaba los pelitos rosas y comprobaba que todo estaba en su sitio—, como he podido deducir por vuestro comportamiento, es la primera vez que usáis nuestro servicio, kupó. Nosotros, los moguris, aplicando unas técnicas futuristas que nos explicó un tipo que había sido abducido por los extraterrestres, nos hemos hecho con el monopolio de la grabación en todos los mapas del mundo. Allí donde estéis, nieve, llueva, relampaguee o caiga un sol insoportable, si tocáis la flauta, yo acudiré más veloz que un relámpago a ofrecer mis servicios. La grabación es gratis; pero también tengo, previo pago, tiendas de campaña donde podréis descansar, más o menos bien, dependiendo de la elegida. Tenemos desde la exclusiva "_La porte du ciel_", de la categoría vip+++, por la módica cantidad de treinta y siete billones de giles, hasta la _"Sous le pont"_, la más barata y cutre. Todos estos servicios podréis encontrarlos en el mapa del mundo cuando toquéis la flauta o bien en las ciudades y mazmorras donde ya se hayan instalado puestos de moguris, que en breve será en todas partes. ¡Kupó! —El bicho tomó aire después de la parrafada—. Y ahora pasemos a los asuntos que me traen aquí:

En el paisaje apareció una lista de elección.

—¿Cómo te llamas? —quiso saber Selphie.

—Se llama Mogi–mogi —masculló Squall—. Si os molestaseis en leer...

En el paisaje había aparecido lo siguiente:

.

Mogi–mogi dice: elegid entre las distintas opciones:

a) Grabar historia

b) Servicio de tiendas.

c) Nada.

.

—¡Elijo la C! —soltó Selphie, alegremente.

—¡Selphie! —exclamó Squall.

—¡No me llaméis para nada, Kupó!

Antes de que el líder pudiese rectificar, el moguri había desaparecido tal y como había llegado, pero a la inversa.

—¡Ahora tendré que volver a tocar la flauta! —protestó Squall, cabreado.

Se puso a ello y con su interpretación provocó una tormenta sobre el bosque cercano a ellos, suerte que las nubes no estaban sobre sus cabezas, se dijo el joven SeeD.

De nuevo Mogi–mogi apareció ante los gritos entusiastas de Selphie y Zell, y con desconfianza extendió el menú:

a) Grabar historia

b) Servicio de tiendas.

c) Nada.

—¡La B! —se adelantó Zell.

El moguri desplegó el menú de tiendas mientras Squall se quedaba sin palabras.

—¡Elige la más cara! —animó Selphie al karateca.

—¡La vip+++! —eligió.

—¡No tienes dinero, Kupó! —se sorprendió Mogi–mogi—. ¡No volváis a hacerme perder el tiempo! ¡REKUPÓPOOO! —recriminó mientras recogía el menú. De inmediato se dio a la fuga.

Mientras veía perderse la estela del bicho por las lejanas montañas, Squall musitó para sí:

—¿Qué he hecho yo para merecer esto...?

Armándose de paciencia, cogió aire y volvió a ¿deleitarnos? con su magnífica interpretación de flauta.

—Al que hable, respire, o se atreva a tocar algo, lo mato —advirtió, con voz gélida, mientras veían llegar corriendo al moguri.

—Glups... —tragaron saliva sus dos subordinados.

—Quiero la A.

—Sabia elección, kupó —aprobó Mogi–mogi—. No veáis la que os hubiese caído encima si llegáis a hacerme venir en vano por tercera vez, kupopó...

Tras la consabida elección de tarjeta y posición, Squall consiguió inmortalizar sus hazañas hasta aquel mismo momento y el moguri se marchó satisfecho por el trabajo bien realizado.

—Me pregunto ¿qué habría pasado si le hubiésemos hecho venir en vano por tercera vez...? —inquirió Selphie con curiosidad.

—Ya lo comprobarás cuando seas líder de tu propio grupo —cortó Squall y empezó a llenar su mochila con los trastos que había dejado en el suelo.

—¡Jo, Squall! —protestó la chica—. ¿Qué es esto? —Su atención había sido requerida por otra cosa. Cogió la lámpara maravillosa del suelo y la contempló—. ¡Que sucia está!

—¡No la frotes!

El aviso de Squall llegó demasiado tarde. Del pitón de la lámpara maravillosa empezó a salir humo amarillento que se elevó hacia arriba. A unos cuantos metros de altura, el humo se transformó en una pluma amarilla, la cual se deslizó grácilmente hacia abajo, como mecida por una suave brisa... En cuanto la resplandeciente pluma rozó el suelo, una gigantesca mole amarilla se precipitó desde el cielo, con violencia, haciendo temblar el universo al impactar de culo en el duro terreno.

Los tres SeeDs contemplaron con asombro a aquella cosa.

—Grr... —gruñó el Guardián de la Fuerza, antes de añadir con muy mala leche—: Soy Boko, ¿quién ha osado interrumpir mi sueño?

Unos segundos de silencio siguieron a las palabras del G.F.

—¡Ese monstruo sabe hablar! —exclamó Selphie, reaccionado de golpe—. Parece mentira que, esa masa informe y gigantesca, sea capaz de articular palabra.

—Es la cosa más gorda y espantosa que he visto en mi vida... —se sumó Zell.

Squall prefirió no dar su opinión.

Por supuesto, ninguno de los tres se había percatado de que aquel G.F. era un chocobo gigantesco con algo de sobrepeso, digamos unos cuantos millones de toneladas de más.

—Ahora comprendo el verdadero sentido de la palabra ridículo —decía Selphie.

—Cuánta razón tienes —apoyaba Zell.

—Esto... —murmuró Squall—, será mejor que os calléis, no me gusta el tono rojizo que están adquiriendo los ojos de ese G.F., por no hablar de la gigantesca vena que se le está hinchando allí arriba, en lo que supongo que será la sien...

—Mira, parece que está empezando a echar humo... —comentó Zell.

—¡Cómo mola! ¡Quiero hacer fotos! ¡¿Alguien ha traído una cámara?

—GRR... —gruño supermosqueado el Guardián—. Soy Boko, Señor de las Plumas... Y os vais a enterar de lo que vale...

—¿Qué ha dicho? ¿De las plumas o de la pluma? —inquirió Zell, enmudeciendo a Boko con su osadía.

—De la pluma, creo —dijo Selphie.

—Pues para ser gay, no es muy fino que digamos —argumentó Zell.

—¡Fino! ¡Qué chiste!¡Jajaja! —rió Selphie.

—Bueno, las cosas informes, tamaño ballena, también tienen derecho a ser gays.

Squall se apoyó una mano en la frente mientras pensaba ante tanta temeridad:

_«No me lo puedo creer...»_

—¡Pensaba daros la del pulpo y acabar con vosotros! —gritó Boko, fuera de sí—. ¡Pero ahora acabaré con vosotros sin ninguna compasión! _¡Licuación galopante absoluta!_ —invocó su ataque especial.

De pronto, los tres SeeDs vieron impotentes cómo Boko, sin tan siquiera darles tiempo a pestañear, saltaba sobre ellos. Les cayó encima de culo, con todo el peso de su inmenso cuerpo. El paisaje se llenó de estrellas de dolor y de pérdida de puntos de vida, que superaban en creces las que tenían nuestros protas. El terrible impacto del culo de Boko los aplastó hasta el punto de la licuación, matándolos en el acto.

.

GAME OVER

.

..

...

...

...cargando...

...

...

..

.

—¡Menos mal que se me ocurrió grabarme! —berreó Squall, muy cabreado.

—Jo, Squall, siempre estás de mal humor... —protestaron los otros dos.

El joven SeeD prefirió guardarse su opinión y empezó a recoger sus cosas del suelo y a guardarlas en la mochila.

—¿Qué es eso? —inquirió Selphie y alargó la mano hacia la lámpara maravillosa.

—¡Ni se te ocurra tocarla! —advirtió Squall, adelantándose a los movimientos de la chica. El joven, con cuidado de no frotar por error aquel peligroso objeto, lo guardó en la mochila—. Bueno, ya está todo recogido... Empecemos el entrenamiento.

—¡Eso, vamos a repartir mamporros! —se alegró Zell, deseando entrar en acción.

—¡Yujuuu!

—Esperad un momento —detuvo Squall el entusiasmo de sus compañeros, que ya se lanzaban a la caza—. Apenas tenemos magias... —señaló, recordando el recuento del día anterior.

—Es verdad.

—Por eso —empezó el líder de grupo—, sería conveniente empezar a extraer magias de los monstruos. No sé si os lo han explicado, pero, si las magias se enlazan convenientemente a los guardianes, suben los parámetros. La exinstructora Trepe me dio una charla de tres horas sobre el tema cuando yo aún estaba obligado a escucharla, o a fingir que lo hacía.

—Pero, si nos entretenemos en extraerles magias, los monstruos tendrán más tiempo para molernos a palos... —señaló Zell.

—Podemos empezar por aquellos cuyos mordiscos podamos soportar —dijo Squall.

—Entiendo el plan —declaró Selphie mientras daba saltitos, impaciente por empezar—: a aquellos monstruos que sean más débiles e indefensos, antes de masacrarlos, los desvalijamos totalmente, los exprimimos como si fuesen limones, les robamos hasta el último de sus giles y magias, de paso les vaciamos los bolsillos por si tienen algún objeto interesante, nos hacemos pelucas con sus púas, armas con sus tornillos... y cuando ya no nos sirvan de nada, les damos la del pulpo.

—¿No es demasiado cruel? —se compadeció Zell.

—Yo no he hecho las reglas del juego —replicó Squall, totalmente de acuerdo con la exposición de Selphie.

—Pero podemos dejarles alguna magia, ¿no? —le pidió el joven karateca a su líder—. No es preciso robárselas todas... ¿no?

—¡Di que sí, di que sí! —apoyó Selphie al rubio.

—Squall, macho, que solo son pobres y despiadadas criaturas dispuestas a hacerse un chaleco con nuestros pellejos... No podemos hacerles eso...

—¡Di que sí, di que sí!

—Va, Squall...

—¡Di que sí, di que sí!

—¡Esta bien! —cortó a aquella pareja de plomos—. NO los desvalijaremos del todo; pero, poco a poco, iremos llenando nuestro arsenal de magias. Un poco de aquí un poco de allá...

—¡Viva! ¡Eres el mejor jefe!

—¡Mamemimomú!

—¡Plas, plas, plas! — aplaudían, con lágrimas en los ojos, unos mosquitos y unas orugas gigantes que habían oído toda la conversación. Luego, sacaron un pañuelo, enjugaron sus lágrimas y se abalanzaron sobre nuestros chicos, dispuestos a no dejar ni el recuerdo de ellos.

Y así: dando y recibiendo; extrayendo magias, que no giles, ya que estos los guardaban los monstruos a buen recaudo en los bancos; recogiendo algún que otro objeto que podrían usar más adelante para mejorar sus armas; ganando algún nivel que otro; tomando un descanso para dar buena cuenta unos del bocata y otro de los mendrugos; fueron pasando las horas y se acercó el crepúsculo.

El sol empezaba a perderse en el horizonte cuando nuestros protas vieron acercarse a un estudiante del Jardín montado en bicicleta.

—¡Yujuuu, llega la paga! —se alegró Selphie.

—Por fin... —murmuró Squall.

—Buenas tardes —saludó, con respeto, el estudiante a sus superiores—. Os traigo la paga: 3000 giles.

Squall cogió el dinero y lo guardó.

—Justo para los billetes... —lamentó Zell, no les quedaba ni un gil para comprar chuches.

—¿Cuándo será la próxima paga? —inquirió Squall.

—Ni idea —respondió el estudiante—, cuando me lo manden. Pero cobraréis bastante menos, tened en cuenta que, dado vuestro bajo nivel de SeeD, descontando los pluses, se os quedará alrededor de 1000 giles.

—Con eso no tenemos para nada... —rezongó Squall.

—Bueno, podéis examinaros para subir en grupo de nivel, si aprobáis por supuesto. Casualmente, siempre llevo los impresos de los exámenes encima.

—¡Buena idea! —se alegraron Zell y Selphie.

—Está bien —dio su consentimiento Squall.

El estudiante sacó de una cesta que llevaba tras el sillín de la bicicleta una mesa plegable de camping, una silla y los exámenes.

—¡Yo primera, yo primera!

—Está bien... —concedió Squall, sabiendo que iba a arrepentirse de su cortesía.

—Hay preguntas de todo tipo —informó el estudiante—: para ver la cultura general, vuestra capacidad matemática, lógica y ortográfica, además de las relacionadas con vuestra condición de SeeDs. El examen es tipo test, sólo tienes que colocar una X delante de las respuestas correctas —indicó.

La muchacha se sentó. El estudiante puso un biombo, que sacó de la cesta de su bicicleta, y lo colocó de forma que Zell y Squall no pudiesen ver el examen, luego le entregó el folio.

En un santiamén Selphie marcó las respuestas y se las dio para que las corrigiera.

—A ver... —El estudiante leyó mentalmente:

1ª ¿Un Guardián de la Fuerza está obligado a pasar el examen de SeeD...?

a) Siempre

b) Nunca

X c) Sólo en los años bisiestos.

2ª Ser SeeD significa:

a) Ser un mercenario, con derecho a sueldo, a las órdenes de un Jardín.

b) Ser cocinero de restaurantes playeros

X c) Llevar un uniforme muy chulo.

3ª Dos manzanas más dos manzanas son:

a) Cuatro manzanas.

b) Veintidós manzanas

X c) Un pudín de manzana.

—¡¿Cómo voy? ¡¿Cómo voy? —quiso saber Selphie, impaciente.

—De momento, todas mal...

—Jo...

—A ver —siguió el estudiante:

4ª Los SeeDs, antes de aprobar el examen de SeeD, son:

a) Bailarinas de la danza del vientre.

X b) Estudiantes.

c) Shumis.

5ª La cafetería del jardín de Balamb es famosa por:

a) Sus deliciosos bocatas.

b) Su pato a la naranja.

X c) Las juergas que allí se corren.

6ª La forma correcta de escribir la siguiente frase es...

a) El aya aya una aya.

b) El aya halla una haya.

X c) El halla halla una halla.

7ª Si el kiwi es verde y la chirimoya blanca la naranja es...

a) Naranja.

b) Azul.

X c) Dulce.

8ª Los molboles son temidos por...

a) Su aliento fétido.

X b) Su enigmática sonrisa.

c) Su vida de juerguistas empedernidos.

9ª Los falsos focarroles son...

a) Auténticos focarroles.

X b) Pececillos de acuario

c) Unos imitadores.

10ª Las balas iónicas se consiguen...

a) Transformando el item energía pura.

X b) En el mercadillo de los sábados.

c) No sabe, no contesta.

—Bueno, nueve mal y una bien... suspendida —declaró el estudiante.

—Jo... —lamentó Selphie—. ¿Cuál he acertado?

—La cuatro.

—Squall, ¡déjame probar a mí! —pidió Zell.

Antes de contestar, Squall le preguntó al estudiante:

—¿Cuántos intentos tenemos?

—Tres por examen. Si acertáis, subís los tres de nivel. Y si falláis, tendréis que solicitar una nueva oportunidad rellenando un montón de papeleo en la oficina shumi del Jardín de Balamb, y si os aprueban la solicitud, o lo que es lo mismo, la moneda con la que deciden qué hacer cae de canto, tendréis tres convocatorias más en el plazo de cinco años.

—Zell, ¿estás seguro de poder hacerlo?

—¡Y tanto, macho! ¡No veas el montón de horas que he pasado en la biblioteca rodeado de montones de libros! —dijo, aunque no explicó qué hacía en la biblioteca y Squall no era lo suficientemente espabilado para imaginarlo.

—Entonces, adelante, Zell.

Diez minutos después:

—Ocho mal y dos bien... suspendido.

—¡Mecachis! ¿Cuáles he acertado?

—La cuatro y la cinco.

—Es mi turno —declaró Squall.

El joven tomó el examen con calma, estudiando cada posible respuesta y haciendo memoria de sus largas horas de soledad en la sala de estudio, donde, para llenar el vacío y olvidarse de que estaba allí, solo, triste y abandonado, había fingido que estaba allí con un objetivo y se había dedicado a leer libros. Aquello dio su fruto:

—¡Perfecto, todas correctas! ¡Has subido un nivel de SeeD!

Squall lo comprobó en el menú y vio que era cierto.

—¿Puedo hacer más exámenes?

—Espera un momento que lo compruebe... —El estudiante sacó de la cesta de la bicicleta un ordenador personal, lo colocó sobre la mesa y sacó un rollo de un cable muy largo, uno de cuyos extremos se perdía en el camino hasta la central del Jardín de Balamb, conectó el otro extremo al ordenador y consultó la base de datos, o lo que es lo mismo, al secretario shumi que estaba conectado al otro ordenador que unían los cables—. Parece ser que puedes hacer dos exámenes más...

—Pues, pásamelos.

—¡Yo primer! —pidió Selphie.

—¡Yo secun! —solicitó Zell.

—Ni primer, ni secun —rechazó Squall—. Me quedo los tres intentos por examen para mí.

—¡Jo, Squall, siempre quieres hacerlo todo tú solo! —protestaron sus compañeros.

El joven se llevó la mano a la frente mientras pensaba de nuevo:

_«¿Qué he hecho yo para merecer esto?»_

Squall aprobó los exámenes con la consiguiente subida de nivel de SeeD, algo que repercutiría en un aumento de su próxima paga.

Mientras Selphie y Zell celebraban ruidosamente el éxito de su joven líder, mareándolo y dejándolo sordo con los berridos, el estudiante recogió el material usado y volvió a guardarlo en la cesta.

—Antes de marcharme a seguir repartiendo sueldos, debo advertiros que también podéis ascender si completáis con éxito las distintas minimisiones de la misión principal y no perdéis demasiado el tiempo...

—¡Guay, sin necesidad de examinarse! —se alegraron Selphie y Zell.

—Peeeero... ¡también podéis ser degradados si fracasáis!

—Ooooooh... —se desanimaron Selphie y Zell.

—NO pienso fracasar —declaró Squall.

—Lo que sea, se vera —dijo con tranquilidad el estudiante, como si aquello no fuese con él; después de todo, a él, ni fu ni fa. Cobrara lo que cobraran Squall y su grupo, él iba a cobrar lo mismo: 0 giles, como cualquier buen estudiante que se precie—. Se os comunicará en el momento de la paga. Y ahora, ¡buena suerte en vuestra misión secreta!

—¡Adiós, adiós! —despidieron con entusiasmo Selphie y Zell.

—Bueno, ya podemos irnos a Balamb a descansar un poco.

—¡Hacia Balamb! —apoyaron sus compañeros.

;D ;D ;D ;D ;D ;D ;D ;D ;D ;D ;D ;D ;D ;D ;D ;D ;D ;D

—¡Zell, hijito!

—¡Mami!

Madre e hijo se fundieron en un profundo y emotivo abrazo que hizo que Selphie sacase un pañuelito para enjugarse los ojos, evocando, nostálgica, a su propia y lejana familia, y Squall murmurase un:

—¿Y qué? —evocando, muy cabreado y con ansias de venganza, a su propia y desalmada desconocida familia, que lo abandonó como si fuese una colilla usada.

—¡Buaaaaaaa, cuánto tiempo sin verte! —lloraba muy emocionada la madre de Zell, una mujer bajita con algo de sobrepeso y aspecto bonachón.

—Pero, mami, si me viste ayer en el baile de graduación... —El director, o eso decía la leyenda urbana, había tenido la amabilidad de invitar al baile a los familiares de los SeeDs graduados que vivían en Balamb, o sea: a la madre de Zell.

—¡Para una madre, eso es una eternidad sin su hijito!

—Sniff... —seguía Selphie.

—¿Y qué? —rezongaba Squall, cada vez más mosqueado con su familia.

—Zell, no vas a presentarme a tus amigos... —musitó la mujer tras soltar a su niño.

—¡Claro, mami! Esta es Selphie, mi segunda mejor amiga después de Dulci...

—¡Encantada! —saludó la chica.

—Y este es Squall, el líder del grupo y mi mejor amigo.

—¡¿Cómo? —se sorprendió el joven; pero antes de que pudiese protestar se vio preso de un fuerte abrazo por parte de la madre de aquel mentiroso: él NO tenia amigos.

—¡Tenía tantas ganas de conocer al mejor amigo de ni niño! ¡Seguro que tú lo proteges de ese tal Seifer, ese niño acosador que se empeña en hacerle la vida imposible a mi niño!

—Se hace lo que se puede... —murmuró el joven SeeD mientras, con delicadeza, se quitaba de encima a la madre de su subordinado, que no amigo

—Tendréis hambre, ¿no?... —preguntó la buena mujer.

—¡Mucha! —exclamó contento Zell; ¡por fin podría echarse algo caliente al estómago! —¡¿Qué hay? ¡Quizás una deliciosa paella, de esas que haces los veintinueve de febrero!... ¡O tal vez un guisado de albóndigas, de esos que haces para mi cumpleaños...!

—Esto, Zell... no sé cómo decírtelo... pero... lo único que tengo es una cazuela llena de lentejas con chorizo, que me ha regalado la vecina de al lado. El resto de la nevera son telarañas, ya sabes que la paga de viuda solo me da para los primeros cuatro días del mes, luego cosiendo dobladillos de pantalones me saco unos extras; pero últimamente no hay demasiada faena...

—¡Qué bien, Zell, lentejas! —exclamó Selphie, girándose hacia su amigo. La muchacha quedó muy sorprendida al ver la palidez del rubio—. ¿Zell...?

—¡Lo siento hijito, buaaaaa! —empezó a llorar la mujer a moco tendido—. ¡¿Por qué hoy, por qué, casualmente hoy, han tenido que regalarme lentejas? —clamó a los cielos—. ¡¿Por qué no han podido regalarme arroz al horno, como ayer? ¡¿O cocido balambés, como anteayer? ¡¿O zarzuela de mariscos, como anteanteayer?

—Zell, no me digas —empezó Selphie, mientras la madre del chico enumeraba el menú de los últimos quince días— que no te gustan las lentejas con chorizo...

—Me encantan... de hecho es mi plato favorito... —acertó a decir con un hilillo de voz—... ¡Pero soy profunda, total, absoluta y mortalmente alérgico a las lentejas!... ¡Ni tan siquiera puedo chupar el chorizo, por haber entrado en contacto con ellas, sin correr el riesgo de hincharme como un globo y sufrir los picores del averno durante días y días! ¡Si es que sobrevivo!

Selphie y Squall prefirieron guardarse su opinión ante la mala suerte del "gafe de los bocatas"..., esto, de Zell.

—Buaaaaa...

—Mami, no te preocupes, puedo cenar de las provisiones que me he traído del Jardín.

—¡Qué bien! —respiró aliviada y cambió ipso facto la expresión triste por una jovial—. ¡Pero vosotros sí que cenaréis lentejas con chorizo, ¿verdad?

—Síiiiiiii —exclamó feliz Selphie—. ¡Me encantan!

—Bueno... —dijo Squall, mientras se preguntaba a qué sabrían las lentejas; siempre las había considerado alimentos de leyenda, lo mismo que los otros que había enumerado la madre de Zell. Esto era normal, hasta donde su memoria alcanzaba el joven se había criado en el Jardín de Balamb a base de bocatas, y algún que otro alimento perteneciente la alta _cuisine francaise_ durante las clases de _Protocolo, buenos modales y compostura en la mesa_.

Todos pasaron al comedor, que estaba allí mismo, en la estancia que hacía de recibidor, cocina, comedor, ropero y salita de estar. Un mini aseo, el dormitorio de la mujer, en el que cabía justo la cama, y el cuchitril de Zell, en el piso superior, completaban la vivienda.

Tras charlar amigablemente mientras lo preparaban todo para la cena, se sentaron alrededor del arcón donde la madre de Zell guardaba la ropa —que hacía también las veces de mesa— después de arrimar el sofá, de pie, sobre uno de sus laterales, a una pared para hacer sitio y poder colocar las sillas plegables, dos de las cuales les acababa de prestar amablemente la vecina.

—Cuando empieces a cobrar tu sueldo de SeeD, podré vivir mejor... —musitó la mujer mientras llenaba los platos, dos de los cuales le había prestado la vecina—. Espero... porque te pagaran, ¿verdad?

—Sí... En cuanto pueda ahorrar un poco, te mandaré algo de dinero...

Aquello fue demasiado para Squall... Ese corazón, que se empeñaba en mantener frío y distante, se le escapó de control durante unos instantes: ellos con 3000 giles y aquella buena mujer —dispuesta a compartir lo suyo y lo de los vecinos— pasando penurias... ¿Y si le dieran los 3000 giles y se cargaran al revisor del tren para no pagar el billete?..., se planteó, muy seriamente, mientras oía que la mujer comentaba:

—Sabes, Zell, a Rosendo, ese pobre hombre viudo con siete hijos que mantener, le han dado el puesto de revisor del tren que va a Timber. ¡Me alegro tanto por él, por fin podrá darle de comer a sus hijos todos los días!

_«Tampoco podemos cargarnos a Rosendo... —se dijo Squall—. La madre de Zell tendrá que esperar un poco más... A ver a qué saben las lentejas...»_

—¡Oh, esto está de muerte! ¡Esto es lo más delicioso que he probado en toda mi vida! —evidenció, presa del éxtasis, sus sensaciones sin tener en cuenta los sentimientos del pobre Zell, el cual masticaba con desgana los últimos mendrugos de pan; esos más duros y pasados que había guardado, por si acaso, con la secreta esperanza de poder tirarlos a la basura tras llenar su tripa con los guisos de mamá o la vecina.

—¡Es cierto, las lentejas están deliciosas! —se sumo Selphie, demostrando la misma sensibilidad que Squall

—Gracias —agradeció la madre de Zell—, las he calentado con todo mi amor.

Comieron en silencio: los estudiantes con lágrimas en los ojos, dos de placer, otro de terrible dolor y frustración; la madre con la alegría de tener en casa a su hijo y sus dos mejores amigos.

—¿Queréis café? —ofreció—. No me queda en el paquete; pero, el que hay colocado en el depósito de la cafetera sólo lo he usado siete veces...

—No, gracias... —rechazó Squall—. Mañana tenemos que madrugar y no quiero arriesgarme a que el café nos desvele... —improvisó, dudando de que lo que saliera de aquel depósito pudiese contener aún algo de cafeína.

—Oh... ¿Ya os vais a dormir? —preguntó desilusionada la mujer—. Me hacía ilusión pasar un poco más de rato con vosotros; pero claro, comprendo que debáis descansar para poder ofrecer lo mejor de vosotros en esa misión secreta en Timber. Me sacrificaré una vez más...

—Eh... quizás sea pronto para ir a dormir... —dijo Squall, impresionado por hasta dónde llegaba el valor, el amor y el sacrificio de una auténtica madre; tan distinta de la desnaturalizada de la suya, capaz de abandonarlo, a su suerte, total y absolutamente solo, a saber cuándo y dónde.

—¡Podemos jugar unas partidas a las cartas mientras charlamos! ¡Tengo una con la cara de mi niño!

—Estupendo... —murmuró Squall, con un poco de suerte, podría ampliar su colección.

Tras varias horas de juego entre Squall y la madre de Zell, armonizadas por la charla y las risas de Selphie y el karateka, el joven líder del grupo se hizo con casi todas las cartas de la amable mujer. No fueron todas porque, para no humillarla, con la excusa de que empezaba a tener sueño dio por finalizada la partida.

—Aquí tenéis los pijamas, limpitos y perfumados —dijo la madre de Zell, después de que los jóvenes hubiesen subido al cuarto de su hijo dos colchones hinchables que les habían prestado los vecinos.

Zell cogió su pijama, uno a lunares, y Selphie un camisón rosa con un estampado de ositos, perteneciente la madre de su amigo, que la buena mujer había estado cosiendo para ajustarlo a la talla de la chica mientras ellos preparaban la leonera de su hijo. Squall ni se movió y la señora se quedó con el brazo alargado hacia el chico, sujetando un pijama color crema lleno de ranitas verdes croando y dando saltitos, que había pertenecido a su difunto marido.

—Toma —dijo.

—Yo no me pienso poner eso.

—¿Prefieres dormir desnudo?

—Dormiré con la ropa que llevo puesta.

—Ni hablar, está llena de polvo y salpicada de a saber qué.

—Son hilos pringosos de los que usan los kedachikus para tirar freno —informó Squall.

—Voy a lavar vuestras ropas —informó la madre de Zell.

—La mía está bien así.

—Voy a lavar la ropa de los tres, y eso no es discutible —zanjó ella, con esa expresión que tienen las madres cuando están resueltas a hacer su santa determinación, caiga quien caiga, nieve, llueva o relampaguee.

—Macho, será mejor que cojas el pijama si no quieres dormir desnudo... —le aconsejó Zell.

—Pero... mañana la ropa estará mojada... —intentó objetar Squall, en un último intento por no ponerse esa cosa.

—No os preocupéis, mi vecina tiene una secadora muy buena, jeje —dijo alegre la mujer.

Al poco, tras haberse cambiado en turnos rigurosos en el miniaseo, los tres jóvenes subieron a los aposentos de Zell: una habitación de 3x2 metros, con un camastro arrimado a la pared —la cama de Zell— y el resto del suelo ocupado por los dos colchones hinchables. Un saco de boxeo estaba en el medio, dando morcilla.

—Macho, mira lo que hago —dijo Zell, dando un fuerte puñetazo al saco, el cual se movió con violencia.

—Mira lo que hago yo —replicó Squall, descargando en el pobre saco toda la mala leche acumulada por haberse visto obligado a ponerse aquella prenda vergonzosa.

El puñetazo fue tan fuerte que arrancó el saco de su sujeción y salió disparado hasta estrellarse contra la pared y caer al suelo completamente K.O. Aquella demostración de fuerza hubiese quedado gloriosa de haber llevado Squall puesta su ropa habitual pero, con aquellas fachas, mejor no hacer más comentarios.

—¡Ya que vamos los tres así, hagamos una fiesta de pijamas! —exclamó Selphie.

—¡Buena idea! —se sumó Zell.

—Yo no pienso hacer ninguna fiesta.

—Jo, Squall, no sea aguafiestas —protestaron.

Luego, pasando totalmente de Squall, siguieron a la suya:

—¡Podemos contar cosas de nuestro pasado! —sugirió Selphie.

—¡Buena idea!

—¡Podemos contar lo que hacíamos antes de ir al Jardín a estudiar!

—¡Buena idea!

—¡Empieza tú! —dijo la chica y se sentó con las piernas cruzadas sobre uno de los colchones del suelo.

Zell tomó asiento enfrente de ella y Squall hizo lo mismo; pero en un rincón, lo más apartado que las dimensiones de la habitación le permitían, lo que, a decir verdad, no era mucho. Quisiese o no quisiese iba a tener que oírlos.

_«Cuando fui a pedirle a la doctora Kadowaki tiritas para el viaje, debía haberle pedido también tapones para los oídos; pero no imagine que fuese a necesitarlos...»_, se dijo, intentando armarse de paciencia. Así que, abrazó su sable pistola, lo único que lo mantenía pegado a la realidad en aquella situación surrealista, y se dispuso a pasar una de las noches más largas de su vida.

—Recuerdo perfectamente cómo era mi vida antes de ser estudiante —empezó Zell—: Mis primeros años no los recuerdo porque era demasiado pequeño, pero supongo que serían parecidos a los siguientes: éramos pobres, pero felices; el sueldo de mi padre como deshollinador de las locomotoras de la estación de Balamb nos permitía incluso hacer una comida al día por nuestros propios medios, sin necesidad de gorronear a nuestros vecinos... Pero un día, la desgracia vino a cebarse en nosotros, y mi padre cayó fulminado por un ataque de risa tonta cuando un malvado soldado de Galbadia soltó una bomba de gas hilarante para gastarle una broma a otro soldado novato. La mala suerte hizo que mi padre recibiera el impacto de pleno... En fin, al menos murió contento. Entonces, mi madre y yo tuvimos que ganarnos las habichuelas. Yo sólo tenía nueve años; pero trabajé como mayordomo para un tal Don Corneo en Midgar. Y allí, no veáis las cosas que vi... —Zell guardó silencio mientras recordaba su estancia en Midgar y la expresión de su rostro tomó un aire místico—: Yo he visto cosas que vosotros no creeríais. Acosar a bellas jovencitas más allá del sector seis. He visto lápiz de labios, reflectantes, brillar en la oscuridad cerca de la puerta del dormitorio de Don Corneo... Exsoldiers rubios, disfrazados de doncellas, corretear perseguidos por mi jefe... Todos esos momentos se perderán en el tiempo como lágrimas en la lluvia... Es hora de un _flashback_ compartido...

.

Squall y Selphie pudieron contemplar los recuerdos de Zell porque éste así lo deseaba. Vieron volver al joven a casa de su madre en Balamb para pasar su duodécimo cumpleaños con su ser querido.

—¡Hijito, mi niño, qué bien lo vamos a pasar en el banquete que te he preparado!

—¡Mami, mami!

Ambos lloraban abrazados, muy felices de estar juntos.

—¡No puedo creerme que Don Corneo te haya dado permiso para venir a celebrar tu cumpleaños conmigo!

—Bueno... —musitó Zell, ocultándole a su madre, para no preocuparla, que se había escapado, igual que se escapó en su cumpleaños anterior...y en el anterior. Luego, como castigo por su osadía, ya fregaría de rodillas el suelo de todo el sector seis. Pero ya pensaría en eso mañana...

—Mira, hijo, qué bonita he preparado la mesa...

El arcón de ropa estaba cubierto con un mantel de ganchillo, hecho con hilos recogidos de los contenedores, que la propia madre de Zell había tejido para la ocasión. Un vaso de plástico arrugado en el que daba sus últimos suspiros una patata florecida hacía las veces de centro de mesa.

—¡He preparado un guisado de albóndigas!

—¡Qué bien, albóndigas! —El pobre chico estaba harto de comer pan y agua, la dieta a la que lo sometía su tiránico jefe.

—¡Sí, dos, una para ti y otra para mí!

—¡Yujuuuuu!

—¡Incluso lleva una patata como guarnición!

—¡Qué lujo! —exclamó feliz, acostumbrado como estaba a que la guarnición del festín del día de su cumpleaños fuese cortezas de patata.

—No todos los días se cumplen doce años.

Los dos se sentaron ante la improvisada mesa y empezaron a degustar los manjares y a beber el refresco de cola desventado que la mujer había conseguido juntando culillos de los botes de coca–cola.

Entonces, unos golpes en la puerta, que sonaron como una especie de aleteo, llamaron la atención de la familia.

—No espero visita, ¿quién será? —se preguntó la madre de Zell y abrió la puerta.

—¡Es un murciélago! —exclamó el niño.

—No, hijo, es un buel —rectificó la mujer.

Aquel extraño murciélago, buel o lo que fuera, llevaba en su pata un papel enrollado. Voló hasta el centro de la mesa, apartó de una patada la patata florecida y ocupó él el lugar.

Madre e hijo miraban a aquel bicho sin saber muy bien qué hacer.

Cabreado, el buel mordió a Zell y luego le metió el mensaje enrollado en el ojo, a ver si se enteraba de que era para él.

—¡Uy, que bruto! —protestó el chico sin comprender las intenciones del bicho.

El animalillo se las apaño como pudo, ante la pasividad de los otros, para desenrollar el mensaje usando los platos y los vasos para sujetar las puntas del papel.

—Creo que quiere que leamos eso —dedujo, por fin, la madre de Zell—. A ver que pone: "Yo, Cid Kramer, director bla, bla, bla, ofrezco gratis a Zell Dincht un puesto de estudiante, bla, bla, bla, bla, bla un buen futuro como SeeD de élite. Firmado Cid Kramer". —Tras unos segundos de silencio que necesitaron para asimilar aquello—: ¡Te ofrecen un puesto de estudiante en el Jardín de Balamb! ¡Y gratis!

—¡Yujuuuuu!

—¡Se acabaron nuestras penurias!

—¡Yujuuuuu! ¡Podré mandar a la porra a Don Corneo!

—¡Por fin podrás comer decentemente!

—¡Síiiiiii, yujuuuuu!

.

Zell dio por finalizado el _flashback_.

—Fue uno de los momentos más emocionantes de mi vida —aseguró el rubio mientras Squall pensaba, con ironía:

_«Sí, superemocionante... Sobre todo cuando te has esforzado en mostrar cuánto te quería tu madre para que yo me percate, por si no lo había hecho ya, de que la mía pasaba de mí y me tiró como si fuese un trasto viejo.»_

—Eso del buel... —empezó Selphie—. Bueno, mejor paso directamente a contaros mi historia: Yo vivía felizmente con mi abuelito en una casita de 200 metros cuadrados, distribuidos en dos alturas y altillo, en medio del las montañas del Tirol trabiés, que está al norte del continente de Trabia. Mis días se sucedían iguales unos tras otros: felices y contando con todo el amor de mi familia y mis amigos y con todas mis necesidades cubiertas. Para que os hagáis una idea, pasaré a mostraros uno cualquiera que, hasta lo que ocurrió durante la comida, fue igual a como habían sido los anteriores...

La muchacha les mostró su propio_ flashback_:

Selphie, a punto de cumplir doce años, abrió los ojos y se estiró con pereza sobre su cómodo colchón de plumas. Después retiró su edredón nórdico y de un salto se puso en pie, ataviada con un corto camisón sin mangas de seda blanca. La niña abrió la ventana de su dormitorio, situado en la parte más alta de la casa, y contempló el bello paisaje nevado: montañas lejanas, todavía más altas que en la que encontraban, que ya era decir; abetos cubiertos de nieve; escasez de flora en el suelo, ya que un manto blanco y helado lo cubría todo; nubes blancas corriendo por un pálido cielo azul, único punto de color en el paisaje.

—¡Chupiiiiiiitoooo! —llamó Selphie a pleno pulmón.

Un lindo pajarillo voló hasta ella, hizo unas cuantas acrobacias aéreas, y se le posó en el dorso de la mano.

—¡Chupito, veo que estás en plena forma!

—Piiripiiipiii —pió, alegre el pajarillo.

Selphie había encontrado a Chupito en el suelo, malherido, al principio del verano. El pobrecillo, como era muy pequeñajo hasta para ser una cría de pájaro, había sido arrojado del nido por sus malvados hermanos para quedarse con su parte de ración. La niña lo había estado curando y criando, incluso le había enseñado a volar. Y ahora el pajarillo se había convertido en uno de sus amigos.

—¡Vayamos a jugar fuera! —exclamó Selphie, alegre, y bajó corriendo las escaleras tal como iba vestida: descalza y con el camisón blanco.

Al llegar abajo vio sobre la gran mesa del comedor el desayuno que su abuelito le había dejado preparado con mucho amor: un tazón rebosante de cazalla calentita. Sonriendo, la niña cogió el tazón y se bebió todo el contenido de un trago. De inmediato en sus mejillas se formaron dos círculos rojizos. Después salió al exterior e, inmune al frío glacial que hacía allí, llamó a otros de sus amigos:

—¡Cogorzaaaa! ¡Litronaaaa! ¡Venid a jugar conmigo y con Chupito!

Dos lindas cabritas, pertenecientes al abuelito de Selphie, se acercaron alegres trotando y empezaron a dar saltitos alrededor de la niña.

—¡Jajajaja! —reía ella corriendo por la nieve.

—¡Pipirripí! —piaba alegre Chupito.

—¡Beeeee! —brincaban felices Cogorza y Litrona.

—¡Jajajaja! ¡Voy a columpiarme un poco!

Selphie se subió a un columpio que había allí mismo, en medio de la nada, cuyas cuerdas de sujeción se perdían en el cielo.

—¡Jajajaja! ¡Más arriba! —les pedía a Cogorza y Litrona, las cuales tomaban carrerilla para impulsar de un cabezazo a la niña—. ¡Más arriba! ¡Jajajaja!

Chupito volaba con ella. Selphie llevaba tanto impulso que subía más arriba de las nubes. De un momento a otro, en un perfecto lupping, iba a salir de la atmósfera terrestre para volver de nuevo.

—¡Seeeeifiiiii! —oyeron llamar a un niño de la misma edad que Selphie, su mejor amigo humano, que se acercaba feliz seguido de una linda cabrita blanca muy pequeñita, la mejor amiga animal de la niña.

—¡Carajillo! —Selphie reconoció al niño y de un saltó bajó del columpio, estando a punto de partirse la crisma—. ¡Copita de Orujo! —corrió hacia la pequeña cabrita y le dio un abrazo tan fuerte que casi la estrangula.

—¡Seifi, juguemos todos juntos a corretear por la nieve! —propuso Carajillo.

—¡Vale, pero te he dicho que no me llamo Seifi, sino Selphie!

—¡Lo siento Seifi, quiero decir, Seifi! —El niño era incapaz de decir bien el nombre.

—¡No importa! —exclamó ella—. ¡¿A que no me pilláis? ¡Jajajaja!

Echó a correr como una loca con Chupito, aún posado sobre la mano, haciendo equilibrios para no caerse.

—¡Jejejeje! —rió Carajillo y salió con las cabras tras la niña.

—¡Jajajaja!

—¡Jejejeje!

— Abueliiiito dime túuuuuu —empezó a cantar Selphie a pleno pulmón, sin dejar de correr.

— Abueliiiito dime túuuuuuu —se unió Carajillo.

Chupito piaba al compás de la canción y las cabritas Litrona, Cogorza y Copita de Orujo balaban lo mejor que podían.

— Oshieteeeeee

—¡Jajajaja!

—¡Jejejeje!

—¡Pipirripí!

—¡Beeeee!

¡CATAPLAM!

El grupo en pleno cayó en un agujero que había en la nieve en medio de la gran explanada helada.

—¡Ooooh, nos hemos caído en un agujero helado! —dijo Carajillo lo evidente.

—¡No importa, escalemos! ¡Jajajaja!

Media hora después solo habían conseguido hacer bonitas rayas sobre la nieve del agujero.

—¡Jejejeje! —rió tontamente Carajillo—. ¡Empiezan a congelárseme las piernas, creo que se me está pasando el efecto del desayuno!

—¡Jajajaja! ¡A mí también!

—¡Jejejeje! ¡Vamos a morir todos!

—¡Qué va, con la buena suerte que tengo, eso es imposible! ¡Cantemos!

—¡Vale! ¡Pipirripí! ¡Beeee! —estuvieron de acuerdo.

— Abueliiiito dime túuuuuu lalaralalala laralalala Abueliiiito dime túuuuuu Oshieteeeeeeeeee

De pronto empezó a temblar el suelo, como si se acercase un tanque corriendo.

—¡Es Resaca! —exclamó feliz Selphie—. ¡Viene en nuestra ayuda!

—¡Guau, guau! —ladró Resaca, el perro San Bernardo del abuelo de la niña, al descubrirlos. Luego les ofreció el barrilete de vodka que llevaba al cuello y el grupo bebió con avidez, recobrando las fuerzas y volviendo a convertirse en inmunes al frío.

—¡Seeeeeelphiiiiiie! —oyeron a lo lejos al abuelo—. ¡A comeeeeer! ¡Y tráete a todos tus amigos a la fiesta sorpresa que te hemos preparadooooo!

—¡Viva!

Resaca los ayudo a salir y todos corrieron al festín cantando felices:

— Abueliiiito dime túuuuuu lalaralalala laralalala Oshieteeeeeeeeee

El abuelo de Selphie, un hombre de aspecto bonachón con cabellos y barba blancos, le indicó a su nieta que se vistiese, no era de buena educación comer en camisón y descalza.

Selphie censuró la parte en la que se cambiaba y Squall y Zell la vieron bajar por las escaleras ya vestida con una falda rosa fucsia y un corpiño rojo sobre una camiseta amarilla de mangas cortas.

Todo el grupo se sentó a la mesa, bellamente decorada con flores de invernadero, en cómodas sillas y se dispuso a dar buena cuenta de los manjares preparados para la fiesta de cumpleaños de la niña: tarta de whisky, roscos de anís, bombones de licor, torrijas de vino, pastas borrachas, bizcocho al ron, todo acompañado de ponche, orujo y café trabéis con mucho aguardiente; un menú de cumpleaños típico de aquellos lares.

El abuelito encendió las velas y colocó la tarta delante de la niña.

—Apaga las velas y pide un deseo —dijo.

—¿Un deseo? ¡No sé qué pedir ahora!

—Pues pide algo para cuando seas mayor —sugirió el anciano

—Mm... ¡Ya sé! ¡Quiero casarme con un cowboy que se parezca a Brad Pitt en Leyendas de Pasión! ¡Fuuuuuu! —apagó las velas.

—Ya verás como se te cumple —dijo el anciano mientras pensaba que cuánta imaginación tenía su nieta.

Entonces oyeron un aleteo en la ventana y pudieron ver, a través del cristal, cómo una especie de murciélago, ataviado con orejeras, bufanda y calcetines, estaba a punto de morir congelado.

El abuelito reaccionó con rapidez y entró al pobre buel a la casa, después le hizo beber un vaso de cazalla. El bicho notó cómo el calor volvía a su cuerpo y tomaba posesión de él. Sintiendo una euforia jamás experimentada, el buel se despojó de la bufanda, las orejeras y los calcetines.

—El murciélago lleva algo en la pata —observó Selphie.

—Es un mensaje —adivinó el abuelo.

Haciendo eses, el buel voló hasta el anciano y estiró la pata hacia él, para que pudiese coger el papel.

—A ver qué pone... "Yo, blablabla, director del Jardín de Trabia, bla, bla, bla, ofrezco gratis a Selphie Tilmitt un puesto de estudiante, bla, bla, bla, bla, bla un buen futuro como SeeD de élite. Firmado Blablabla"

—¡¿Yo una futura SeeD?... ¡Viva, lo que siempre había deseado! —dijo, aunque era la primera vez que se lo planteaba.

—¡Fiesta! —gritó Carajillo.

—¡Sí, fiesta! ¡Brindemos!

Todos, incluido el buel, comenzaron a beber con alegría. Al rato, muy contentillos y totalmente desmelenados, bailaban encima de la mesa, con gracia y salero, sin pisar la comida ni la bebida; a Chupito y el buel no les resultaba muy difícil no hacerlo porque volaban; pero, para el resto, era toda una hazaña.

—¡Mamemimomu! —exclamó por primera vez en su vida Selphie.

.

Y terminó el _flashback._

—¡Qué casualidad! —dijo Zell—. ¡A ti también te visitó un buel con una invitación para ir a estudiar a un Jardín el día de tu duodécimo cumpleaños!

—¡¿Y a ti, Squall?

—¡¿También te visitó un buel para invitarte a un Jardín? —quisieron saber.

—Yo me crié en el Jardín de Balamb —replicó, aguantándose las ganas de mandarlos a hacer gárgaras.

—Uy, es verdad...

—Que Squall es huérfano...

—El pobre no tiene familia...

—Ni mascotas...

—Ni casa...

—Ni perrito que le ladre...

—¡¿Y QUÉ? —cortó, a punto de perder la poca paciencia que le quedaba.

—Jo, cómo te pones por nada —dijeron los otros

_«¿Qué he hecho yo para merecer esto? —se preguntó una vez más y abrazó más fuerte a su sable pistola; lo único que en aquellos momentos le parecía amigable en aquella estancia. De pronto, un pensamiento repentino acudió para atormentarlo—: Mumba... ¿por qué me has abandonado?...»_, acababa de darse cuenta de que, por primera vez desde que recordaba, iban a dormir separados; aquello le hizo sentirse aun más solo.

—¡Juguemos al hielito! —propuso Selphie.

—Y a eso, ¿cómo se juega? —quiso saber Zell.

—¡Es muy fácil! ¡Te pones un cubito de hielo en la boca y se lo pasas a otro directamente a la suya, y éste a otro! ¡Al que se le caiga o se lo trague, pierde y paga prenda!

—Al primero que se acerque a mí con un hielo en la boca, lo mato —sentenció con tono gélido Squall.

—Jo, Squall, nunca estás dispuesto a divertirte...

:) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :)

:) :) :) :) :) :) :)

:) :) :)

Notas de autora: ¡Hola a todos! ;D

¡He vuelto! En primer lugar pediros disculpas por haber estado tanto tiempo si dar noticias; pero es que, causas ajenas a mi voluntad me han mantenido en una pausa prolongada alejada del fanfic. No solo de escribir, sino incluso de leer; por lo que espero en breve ponerme al corriente de varias series que estaba leyendo. He de confesar que parte de esas causas ajenas a mi voluntad ha sido que he tenido que ponerme a buscar desesperadamente por todo el planeta las dragon ball para poder resucitar a mi amiga Ayumi Warui; pero, no sin esfuerzo y con mucho sufrimiento, he podido completar con éxito la misión y ella también ha vuelto. Le he suplicado que no vuelva a morirse porque Namek pilla un poco lejos; espero que me haga caso... Aprovecho para deciros que, si realmente os gusta reír, paséis por el fic de ff7 que Ayumi está escribiendo.

Y ahora unas aclaraciones sobre el capítulo:

1— La interpretación de flauta es: "No me mates con tomate" de Siniestro Total. Si os interesa verlo podéis buscarlo en youtube.

2—La canción que cantan Selphie y sus amigos durante el flashback es un mix de el español y el original del Opening de Heidi (seguro que os habíais dado cuenta XD)

3—Traducción del francés (más o menos), para los que no sepan nada de francés:

_La porte du ciel_: La puerta del cielo.

_Sous le pont_: Bajo el puente.

_Cuisine francaise_: Cocina francesa.

¡Espero que hayáis disfrutado con este capítulo y que durante un rato hayáis olvidado los problemas!

¡Nada más, amigos!

Y ahora paso a dar respuesta personalizada a las reviews:

**Isa Leonhart:** ¡Hola, Isa!

Veo que has comprendido a Squall: no es que le tenga miedo a las mujeres, es que como le gustan tanto y no quiere estar solo... si se acerca a ellas corre el peligro de estar acompañado... En realidad, aunque parezca absurdo, tiene su lógica: si estás con alguien y lo quieres mucho y te acostumbras a su compañía, si lo pierdes te sentirás mucho más solo y desgraciado que si nunca lo hubieses tenido y sufrirás mucho. Esa es la lógica de Squall. (Yo prefiero, como se dice aquí: "que me quiten lo bailao" XD).

Me alegra que te guste mi Rinoa, es muy ella, vital y decidida, justo lo que necesita Squall XD. En cuanto a Quistis, yo me he tronchado de risa imaginándola con el vestido y con sus peripecias escolares con Gili y Seifer XDD. Es que tengo una facilidad pasmosa para reírme, y a veces me estoy imaginando algo y yo sola me parto de risa (más de uno piensa que estoy loca)

Bueno, espero que este capítulo no te haya decepcionado

**Rananer:** ¡Ey, Tronch! Me alegra haberte alegrado alegremente el alegre día, ¡Ja, ja, ja!

¡Mamemimomu! ¡Mamemimomu! ¡Mamemimomu!

No sufras por Gili (con G), él sufre a gusto su sufrido amor por Quistis. Sufre felizmente amándola, y lucha por ella. Quién sabe, quizás con su nueva personalidad logre que se fije en él... No, espera, en él, no, en El Estudiante del Antifaz, XXD.

Nada que ver este dulce sufrimiento, de manos de su amada, con el de Sir Hawel... pobrecito, aún estoy llorando por él. Y me pregunto: ¡¿cuándo ¬&#& vas a continuar con tu fic? vago, más que vago.

Oye, Squall no va más salido que una mona en celo, va lo normal en un adolescente de 17 años con las hormonas rebotadas y abstinencia de por vida, ¡jajaja!. Imagina el pobre, rodeado de parejas dándose el lote y el acompañado de Quistis... ¡cuánta tensión acumulada!

Bueno, ya me dirás qué te parece este capítulo.

¡Mamemimomu! ¡Mamemimomu! ¡Mamemimomu!

**Ayumi Warui:** ¡Ey, guapa! ¡Te he dicho una y mil veces que el prota es Squall!... Ya sabía yo que ahora pretenderías que convirtiese en protagonista al Estudiante del Antifaz; pero va a ser que no. Aunque, te he de decir, que no es mala tu idea de hacer un musical con las aventuras del Estudiante del Antifaz, o un spinoff de la vida de los protas en sus años previos al inicio de esta historia. Lo estudiaré a fondo y, quizás, cuando concluya las 250 novelas que estoy escribiendo, me ponga a ello.

Yo también pienso como tú que Rinoa es única "animando". En cuanto a Seifer, ¡que pague, si no, que no hubiese cogido el lanzamisiles de su amigo Némesis! Y como no tiene dinero, pues alé, a la cárcel. Y no te consiento que acuses a mi adorado Squall de ser el culpable de la ruptura de relaciones entre Quistis, Seifer y Gili. Mi pobre chico no tiene la culpa de ser el objeto de deseo de Quistis y Seifer. Él lo único que hace es cepillar tranquilamente a Mumba sin meterse con nadie. Y si Gili odia a Seifer porque Seifer odia a Quistis porque Quistis ama a Squall y por eso Gili odia a Squall, el problema es solo de ellos porque Squall pasa de Seifer y de Gili y por supuesto, no ama para nada a Quistis. Squall es inocente del lío mental, los malos entendidos y los amores y odios cruzados de los ex compañeros de pupitre. Dicho esto, espero que no estés decepcionada por la aparición estelar, el siglo que esto ocurra, del gran Laguna (yo también lo adoro).

En cuanto al pago por la propaganda que me haces, oye, ¿ayer fue jueves?

¡Adiosito, guapa! ¡Nos leemos! (espero que pronto, jeje)

PD: Me preguntas cuantos reviews me faltan para los diez mil... Bueno, calcularlo es una operación matemática demasiado sofisticada... es que sólo sé contar hasta cien... Pero estoy en ello :3

**Ako Nomura:** Hola, Ako, te confieso que cuando jugué la primera vez, yo también repetí la escena del baile un montón de veces, me parecía tan bonita... Mi Squall se enamoró de Rinoa en cuanto la vio tan hermosa bajo las estrellas en medio de la pista de baile (hablo del Squall que yo manejaba con el mando de la consola, el del fic, ya veremos... ;)

No sufras por Gili, él es feliz tan sólo estando cerca de su amada. Y luchará por ella a pesar de los "accidentes" que pueda tener XD

Yo también adoro a Mumba, es tan suave y tierno... se diría que no tiene huesos, que es de algodón por dentro... Y le ha hecho tanta compañía a mi pobre Squall...

Espero que este capítulo te haya gustado también, y también espero que empieces otra nueva historia.

¡Nos leemos!

**Amanda Beicker:** ¡Hola!, no sabes cuánto me complace haberte alegrado aquel día, (espero haberte alegrado también este) ese es mi propósito al escribir comedia: durante un rato, hacer olvidar los problemas de la vida cotidiana y hacer reír, que reír recarga las pilas y es muy bueno para la salud. XD

Me alegra que te haya gustado cómo me ha quedado Rinoa, la verdad es que no sabía bien qué iba a pareceros. Es semejante a la del juego pero, como todos, mucho más loca. En cuanto a lo que dices sobre la escena del baile, siento haber acabado con tus sueños románticos, sigh... Prueba lo siguiente para remediarlo: te pones de espaldas a la pantalla en la que vas a ver el baile, luego, a pata coja y con los ojos bien abiertos das seiscientas veinticinco vueltas sobre ti misma mientras repites en latín (?): asneip on llauqs. Si eres capaz de acabar el ritual sin romperte la crisma a causa del mareo, saldrá un humo azul de la pantalla y ante ti se reencarnará el propio Squall y podrás hacer tu propia versión del baile; eso sí, no te olvides de lo que él estará pensando XXD

En cuanto a Gili, pienso como tú: esos laboriosos trabajos artesanales clamaban a gritos que Quistis les diese protagonismo haciendo lo que ella mejor sabe hacer: provocar accidentes con el látigo (o sin él, como es el caso del superhelado y la litrona de batido de fresa). Pobre Gili, y él tan enamorado... Menos mal que ha llegado El Estudiante del Antifaz y podrá quedar como un héroe ante su chica... Eso seguro que le sube la moral, aunque ella ignore su verdadera personalidad (y eso que es el único estudiante especializado en la cachiporra escopeta); pero claro, cubriéndose la cara con un minúsculo antifaz blanco, ¿quién podría reconocerlo? XD

Como veo que te ha gustado mucho la interpretación de Yuraba y Los Acorazados de Móstoles, ya te enviaré dos entradas para su próximo concierto en La Isla Más Cercana al Infierno. Aunque he de advertirte que estarás sentada entre molboles y begimos; pero sino te importa...

Solo añadir, deseo que este capítulo haya estado a la altura de las expectativas y que te haya hecho pasar un buen rato. Me despido hasta tu próximo review, que espero con impaciencia ;)

**SquallRF:** ¡Hola! Me alegra muchísimo que te haya gustado el capítulo 3 :)

Sí, la verdad es que Squall no es tan inocente como parecía, jiji. Oye, me ha quedado una duda con una cosa que me has puesto en tu mensaje: cuando dices que eso no os pasa a los chicos, ¿qué quieres decir exactamente? ¿qué nunca miráis los pechos de las chicas o que no lo hacéis con tan poco disimulo? Te ruego encarecidamente que me respondas, es que, como soy una chica, me interesa conocer más a fondo la psicología masculina :P

La verdad es que me lo pasé en grande escribiendo la escena del rincón secreto y todo lo que sigue, y eso supongo que se ha notado en el fic XD

En cuanto a mi carácter pervertido... No te digo ni que sí ni que no, sino todo lo contrario XD

Ahora a esperar que también te haya gustado el capítulo 3 y que me lo hagas saber.

Susurro: vete preparando para contármelo todo... Algún día... ;)

**sora63:** ¡Hola! Me alegra que te guste que a Squall le guste Rinoa y se le note desde el principio. La verdad es que a mi Squall (no el del fic sino el de cuando yo jugué) le gustó Rinoa desde el primer momento, al menos así lo percibí yo; pero claro, todo es muy subjetivo en un juego de rol donde proyectamos lo que intuimos que creemos estar viendo o sabiendo o imaginando que ... ¡Me he hecho un lío XD! Bueno, ¡lo que importa es que te haya gustado el capítulo!

¡Espero que este, que acabas de leer, te haya gustado también!

Por cierto, te guardaré dos entradas (para que lleves a quien quieras) para el próximo concierto de Yuraba y Los Acorazados de Móstoles, que se celebrará en La Isla Más Cercana al Infierno.

**Moonedge:** ¡Hola! Muchas gracias por tu opinión XD

En cuanto a lo de la psiquis de Squall, yo entiendo perfectamente la lógica de su forma ilógica de pensar. Y no te creas que eres un bicho raro por identificarte con él; hay muchos más de lo que piensas que se le parecen, lo que pasa es que se niegan a reconocerlo. Yo definiría a Squall como: "alguien sensible, que se esfuerza en evitar que le hagan daño". ¿Esto no le pasa a la mayoría de la gente?... Yo diría que sí. Lo que es distinto es la forma que se elige para evitar sufrir y en el caso de Squall es rodear su corazón de una coraza de frialdad para que nadie pueda llegar a él y destrozárselo (por suerte, Rinoa y sus amigos se encargan de fundir esa coraza). Pero dejemos de lado las cosas serias, que mi fic es una parodia XD, por eso quiero que sepas que, lo que piensen los detractores sobre el factor EMO de mis protagonistas, me importa tanto como la marca de dentífrico que usan los molboles. ¡Así que no te preocupes por eso XD! ¡Que esto es para reír y el que no lo entienda... pues que se busque un drama!

Por cierto, Squall también es mi personaje favorito de los ff y, teniendo en cuenta que los ff son mis juegos favoritos, puedo afirmar, sin temor a equivocarme, que Squall es mi personaje favorito del mundo de los videojuegos

Espero, de todo corazón, que este capítulo también te haya gustado.

Atte. Se despide su segura servidora ;)

**vergil ansem:** ¡Hola! Si te alegraste cuando viste que continuaba cuando escribí el capítulo 3, cuando hayas visto este casi debe haberte dado un infarto, porque has debido creer que había vuelto un fantasma del más allá. No, no he muerto XD y la historia no va a quedar inconclusa. No sé cuánto me costará, pero la terminaré, no suelo dejar a medias lo que empiezo.

Bueno, ¡espero que hayas disfrutado este capítulo y que me lo hagas saber con un review (si no te ha gustado, también puedes decírmelo)!

**Naruko:** ¡Hola! Gracias por tu opinión. En cuanto a lo que me dices sobre la calidad de los escritos que circulan por la red, supongo que se debe a que la mayoría de gente que cuelga historias en ella lo hace simplemente para divertirse y pasar un buen rato compartiendo sus historias con gente a las que les pueda interesar. Está claro que no todo el mundo tiene los suficientes conocimientos o imaginación como para poder escribir con cierta corrección; pero, desde mi punto de vista, esto no los inhabilita para que puedan escribir si sólo es divertirse lo que persiguen. Y luego, como ocurre con la televisión, los que nos topamos con ellas, si no nos gustan, somos libres de hacer _zapping_ o bien quedarnos viéndolas hasta el final si somos masoquistas.

Todo lo que he dicho no significa que no me parezca bien vuestra iniciativa de crear una web de calidad, todo lo contrario, me parece estupendo que ejerzáis vuestra derecho a elegir libremente lo que os gusta y lo que queréis . Yo procuro ejercer siempre ese derecho. Como he dicho anteriormente, he estado bastantes meses alejada del fanfic; pero, en cuanto pueda, me pasaré por vuestra web y si no es incompatible colgar mi historia en los dos sitios, y aún seguís queriendo que lo haga, la colgaré allí también.

¡Buena suerte con vuestra iniciativa!

**Damr1990:** ¡Hola! Pues sí, Squall es un pobre ser atormentado por sus temores y sus complejos (reforzados por Seifer), perseguido por un oscuro pasado que ignora... Y he de reconocer que Rinoa, de momento, no lo ha ayudado mucho para superarlo... Pero el tiempo dirá

Por otro lado no le des vueltas a por qué Seifer no se percató de que Squall era un chico, simplemente se convenció de que Squall era lo que el deseaba que fuese, digamos que en este caso se aplicó al pie de la letra el refrán que dice: "el amor es ciego" XD

No sufras por Gili, "el que la sigue, la consigue", quién sabe si con su nueva personalidad del Estudiante del Antifaz puede hacer que su amada olvide a Squall y le corresponda... Lo que es seguro es que su amor por ella es a prueba de bombas y de accidentes ¡jajaja!

¡Espero que te haya gustado este capítulo!

**Anónimo:** ¡Hola! Como no sé cómo te llamas, permíteme que te llame Anónimo ;)

Me alegra mucho que hayas dejado un review, recibir esos mensajes es la forma que tenemos de sentir recompensadas todas las horas que empleamos en escribir las historias (aunque en mi caso, las risas mientras la escribo y me imagino las situaciones, también compensan bastante XD). Espero que vuelvas a escribirme y que hayas disfrutado este capítulo tanto como los otros. Mi propósito al escribir comedia es que os retorzáis de risa, así que me alegra haberlo conseguido contigo.

¡Nos leemos!

**FanFiker-FanFinal:** ¡Hola! me alegra que te guste mi historia. Espero que estos dos nuevos capítulos también te hayan gustado, si no es así, me gustaría (valga la redundancia) que me des tu opinión.

He de confesar que yo también me lo paso muy bien escribiendo sobre Seifer celoso y sus esfuerzos para que no se le note que está loco por Squall ¡jajaja!

Por cierto, sobre lo de tu ofrecimiento de hacer de beta, si no es demasiada molestia, me gustaría que me mandases por email la faltas que encuentres (por lo menos las más importantes). Yo me esfuerzo por escribir con corrección y quisiera saber si las faltas, a las que haces referencia, son por ignorancia por mi parte o por despiste al manejar el teclado del ordenador (no he hecho ningún curso de mecanografía).

¡Hasta luego, Lucas!

**Nebyura:** ¡Hola! Una vez más decir que me alegra que te haya gustado mi historia y que espero que hayas disfrutado también de este nuevo capítulo (es que a todos les digo esto; pero es que ¿qué le voy a hacer, si es verdad? ).

Qué bien que te resulte divertida Selphie y que te guste mi Quistis (he de confesar que a mí, ésta, tan torpe e inocente, me gusta más que la original (era demasiado seria para mi gusto; pero tampoco me caía mal))

En cuanto a Squall... opino como tú: Squall es genial, y es ¡solo mío! Así que no sé si lo voy a compartir con Rinoa o con Seifer... Es mío, mío, mío... (la locura invade a la escritora). ¡Mío, mío, mío, mío, mío! ¡Muahahahaha!


	5. Mi nombre es Loire, Laguna Loire

**Disclaimers**: Los personajes, el mundo, los objetos, monstruos y cualquier otro ser o elemento del Final Fantasy no me pertenecen.

.

.

**Capítulo 5: Mi nombre es Loire, Laguna Loire**

.

.

—¡Mis guantes! —berreó Zell.

—¡Mi nunchaku! —se sumó Selphie.

Los berridos despertaron violentamente a Squall, que de un brinco quedó sentado en la colchoneta donde había pasado la noche.

—¡¿Qué pasa? —preguntó, sin saber muy bien ni tan siquiera dónde estaba.

—¡Mis guantes!

—¡Mi nunchaku!

—¡Han desaparecido! —dijeron los dos al unísono.

—¡Mi sable pistola! —exclamó Squall, temiéndose lo peor, y abrazó con tal fuerza su arma que a punto estuvo de traspasarse el pecho con la culata—. ¡Oh, estás aquí! —dijo al percatarse de que eso tan duro, a lo que había estado abrazado toda la noche, no era Mumba.

Los tres SeeDs, de un salto, se pusieron en pie y se precipitaron, escaleras abajo, en busca del ladrón.

—Buenos días —saludó afablemente la madre de Zell cuando irrumpieron en el recibidor, cocina, comedor, ropero y salita de estar.

—¡Mami, nos han robado las armas!

—Tranquilos, he sido yo —dijo la mujer con la mejor de sus sonrisas—, las cogí durante la noche para mejorarlas.

—¡Uff! Menos mal... —respiraron aliviados nuestros protas.

Squall se percató de que sobre el arcón mesa había unos bultos cubiertos por un mantel raído y desgastado; pero muy limpio.

—Os contaré, con pelos y señales —empezó la madre de Zell—, cómo lo he hecho todo. Quería daros una sorpresa; así que subí al cuarto de mi adorado hijito y cogí los guantes y el nunchaku aprovechando que dormíais tan profundamente que podía haber entrado el ejército de Galbadia en pleno al cuarto y ni os hubieseis enterado.

—Jeje... —rió Zell, con nerviosismo.

—Jiji... —se sumó Selphie mientras Squall pensaba:

_«Mejor que esto no llegue a oídos de nadie del Jardín... Se supone que un SeeD curtido, incluso cuando está en sueño profundo, debe estar alerta; que el sonido producido al rozar el suelo por una pluma, que se deslicé con suavidad, debe ser suficiente como para despertarlo —reflexionó, recordando las enseñanzas—. Vale que no la oyéramos entrar, debió hacerlo con mucho sigilo; pero que Zell y Selphie no se enterasen de cuando se aproximó a sus armas... eso es imperdonable.»_

—Intenté coger también el sable pistola —siguió la madre de Zell, dirigiéndose al joven y reflexivo líder del grupo—, pero lo tenías tan abrazado que, tras media hora de tirar con todas mis fuerzas de él, incluso haciendo palanca con mi pie en tu cara, decidí desistir no fuese a despertarte, no quería estropear la sorpresa.

_«Esto... —se dijo Squall—, mejor no pienso.»_

—Como no tenía ni un gil —siguió la buena mujer—, vendí los guantes de Zell para conseguir los materiales necesarios para la mejora.

—¡Mis guantes!

—No te preocupes, hijito, ya verás qué bien aprovechado está el dinero que he sacado de ellos; incluso me ha sobrado para comprar pan y los ingredientes necesarios para prepararos tres bocatas de chorizo para el viaje.

Estas palabras reconfortaron al joven karateca, ¡por fin iba a poder hincarle el diente a algo que no fuesen mendrugos y restos de bocadillos!

Sin embargo, Squall se temió lo peor; pero mejor no precipitarse con los pensamientos pesimistas, se dijo. Quizás los rumores fuesen ciertos: había oído decir que una madre era capaz de hacer maravillas con cuatro giles; como no tenía madre para comprobar científicamente si esa afirmación era verdadera, siempre creyó que la afirmación era una leyenda urbana, pero quizás estaba equivocado y era cierta...

—¡Mira! —exclamó alegre la mujer, sacando de debajo del mantel algo que en un primer momento los jóvenes fueron incapaces de identificar—. ¡Con el dinero he comprado lana y te he tejido unos guantes nuevos! Les he puesto chinchetas con las puntas hacia fuera en los nudillos y he añadido dos saleros, uno en cada guante, para que con el impulso de los puñetazos suelten sal y así escuezan los pinchazos. —Los jóvenes contemplaron alucinados el sofisticado diseño: además de las chinchetas, en la parte correspondiente al dorso de la mano la madre de Zell había añadido en cada guante un salero de plástico malo, de esos baratos—. Los saleros ya los tenía, me tocaron en una rifa del súper. En realidad es la única cosa que me ha tocado en la vida; pero no me importa desprenderme de ellos si es por el bien de mi hijito. ¡A que te gusta cómo han quedado los guantes, ¿eh?

—Y... los guantes... tenían... que ser... rosas... —acertó a decir Zell.

—Sé que los hubieses preferido verde pistacho o amarillo limón; pero la lana rosa fucsia estaba en oferta y necesitaba el resto de giles para comprar las chinchetas y los bocatas. ¡¿A que han quedado bien? ¡¿A que sí?

—S... sí... —balbuceó el karateka.

—Esto... chulísimos... —se sumó Selphie.

—... —prefirió no decir Squall.

—¿Squall? —exigió la opinión la madre de Zell.

—Eh... No tengo palabras... —dijo el joven líder.

—¡Veo que la emoción os ha dejado casi mudos! ¡Pues mira, Selphie! —La buena señora sacó el nunchaku de la muchacha y mostró su obra—: Mientras dormíais, cogí dos muelles de la cama de Zell y se los he añadido al final de la cadena, en ambos lados, para que sea un arma de lejos. ¡Qué bien, ¿verdad? ¡Así podrás darle a los enemigos sin necesidad de acercarte! Toma.

La muchacha cogió su preciado nunchaku y al no saber qué decir, dijo lo primero que le pasó por la mente:

—¡Mamemimomú!

—¡Ja, ja, ja! ¡Veo que os gustan!

Selphie, agitó su nunchaku y comprobó que, efectivamente, llegaban más lejos cuando estuvo a punto de cargarse a un transeúnte que pasaba por la cera al salirse uno de los extremos del arma por la ventana.

—Zell, hijito, prueba los guantes.

El karateca se los puso y empezó a hacer una de sus habituales exhibiciones, solo que esta vez con cada puñetazo que daba al aire también soltaba un poco de sal.

_«Patético...»,_ se dijo Squall, contemplando a su subordinado, vestido con el pijama a lunares, golpeando a la nada con aquellos ridículos guantes y a su subordinada agitando el nunchaku, vestida con el camisón rosa con el estampado de ositos.

—Cuando se te termine la sal, sólo tienes que rellenarlos y listos de nuevo. Por suerte, la sal es barata y me han llegado los giles para comprarte un kilo y que no te quedes sin provisiones. Toma —la mujer le dio el paquete a su hijo—. Tú, Squall, estarás desilusionado porque no te haya mejorado el arma durante la noche. Pensaba añadirle unos tenedores atados al sable para que además de cortar pincharas y un tubo de nata caducada para que cegaras a los enemigos... Una lástima que no pudiera cogerte el arma... —reflexionó compungida—. ¡Pero, si no tienes prisa, puedo hacerlo antes de que cojáis el tren para Timber!

—Esto... ¡Muchas gracias, pero se nos ha hecho tarde! ¡Quizás cuando volvamos de Timber...! —Squall dejó la frase a medias y salió disparado de la casa con la intención de no parar hasta estar subido al tren.

—¡Mama, mira ese señor! —dijo un niño que paseaba cogido de la mano de su madre—. ¡Siempre me dices que no salga en pijama a la calle! ¡Pues los mayores sí lo hacen! —Las palabras del pequeño frenaron en seco la huida del joven SeeD.

Squall quedó parado en medio de la calle sin poder reaccionar. De pronto había sido consciente de que, en lugar de su habitual atuendo, tan _cool_, iba ataviado aún con el pijama de color crema lleno de ranitas verdes, croando y dando saltitos. Sintiendo el más espantoso de los ridículos, el joven se dijo que aquello no podía empeorar.

—¡Mire, instructora, un señor con pijama! —oyó la voz de una niña.

Una veintena de niños estudiantes del Jardín de Balamb, que estaban en el pueblo de excursión con su instructora, lo miraban como si fuese una pieza de museo.

—¡Es Squall! —reconoció uno de los niños.

—¡¿Squall? —se sorprendió otro—. ¿El legendario SeeD que venció a los de Galbadia en Dollet?

—¡Yo quiero un pijama de ranitas como él!

—Glups... —tragó saliva el joven.

—Niños... dejad de mirad a ese pobre señor —recriminó la instructora—. Es de mala educación mirad tan fijo a alguien que va haciendo el más espantoso de los ridículos.

—¡Pero es Squall!

—¡Ja, ja, ja! ¡Qué tontería! ¡¿Cómo va a ir un SeeD curtido, como el legendario héroe del examen en Dollet, con semejante aspecto por la calle? Solo es alguien que se le parece. Ala, vayamos a ver a los monos a la tienda de animales...

La instructora, que por suerte era un poco miope, a pesar de las protestas de los niños se los llevó de allí.

Sintiendo que toda la reputación que le había costado tantos años forjar amenazaba con hacerse añicos, Squall decidió regresar a la casa de Zell antes de que pasase el Jardín de Balamb en pleno por allí y lo viesen con esa facha. Así que, con paso sereno y la cabeza bien alta, regresó sobre sus pasos con toda la dignidad de la que era capaz.

—¡Macho, ¿cómo se te ocurre salir a la calle en pijama? —recriminó Zell—. ¡Imagina que te llega a ver alguien del Jardín!

—¡Zell tiene razón, Squall! —se sumó Selphie—. A veces te comportas de una forma un poco infantil, deberías tomar ejemplo de nosotros.

—¡Es verdad! ¡Ja, ja, ja! —rió Zell al ver que los dos opinaban igual.

—¡Ji, ji, ji! —se sumó Selphie—. ¡Mamemimomú!

_«Yo los mato...»_, se dijo, con resignación, el líder de aquel grupo de élite.

Como ya era tarde y no había tiempo para ir a pedirle prestado a la vecina algo para desayunar, los jóvenes se cambiaron rápidamente de ropa, cogieron sus respectivas mochilas invisibles, los bocatas envueltos con papel de aluminio, que la vecina le había prestado a la madre de Zell, se despidieron de la afable y llorosa señora y se encaminaron a la estación.

Antes de entrar en ella, Squall no pudo resistir la imperiosa necesidad de acercarse a una mujer joven, bastante atractiva, que había de pie junto a la entrada, y pulsar la tecla de diálogo.

—Hola —dijo ésta—. Soy la reina de las cartas. Puedo cambiar las normas, forma de pago y demás. ¿Hace una partidita?

—Me gustaría mucho, pero no tengo tiempo —lamentó Squall, que ya oía el último aviso del tren.

—Otra vez será —dijo la chica—. Viajo por el mundo, así que es posible que volvamos a vernos.

—¡Corre, Squall, que el tren ya se va! —apremió Zell.

Rápidamente, pagaron los billetes y subieron al vagón privado reservado para los SeeDs.

—¡Jo, macho, qué lujo! ¡Un vagón para nosotros solos!

—¡Yujuuu! Tiene de todo: sofás, literas, mesitas... ¡Incluso una revista para que no nos aburramos durante el viaje!

—¡A ver, a ver! —Zell se apropió de la revista—. ¡Hocicos nº1!

—...

—¡Yujuuu!

—¡Qué bien! —siguió Zell—. ¡Nos será muy útil, enseña a amaestrar a las mascotas!

_«¿A amaestrar a las mascotas?... Pensándolo bien, esa revistucha puede serme muy útil»,_ reflexionó Squall mirando a sus subordinados: uno hojeaba la revista mientras repetía: "cómo mola, tío"; y la otra saltaba en los sofás, poniendo a prueba los muelles, sin parar de decir: "¡yujuuu, yujuuu!".

—¡Pero dejemos la lectura para luego y pasemos a lo más importante! —dijo Zell, con alegría—: ¡Comámonos los bocatas!

—¡Eso, eso! —animó Selphie, sin dejar de saltar.

Con resignación, Squall, que por ser el líder era el custodio de lo importante, sacó de su mochila los tres bocadillos y los puso encima de la mesita.

—Los tres tienen el mismo tamaño —aseguró Zell, sintiendo que la boca se le hacía agua—. Mi mami es ecuánime y perfecta en las reparticiones. —El karateca alargó la mano hacia el bocata pero una fuerza suprema le impidió cogerlo—. Macho, antes de comer, siento la imperiosa necesidad de plantearte un dilema...

—Tú dirás...

—Squall, ¿quieres que te hable de Timber, a pesar de que no tengo ni puñetera idea del lugar?

Como venía siendo habitual, en el paisaje apareció un letrero con las siguientes opciones:

a) No me interesa.

b) Lo sé todo de Timber

c) Vete a freír espárragos.

d) Suelta el rollo.

Aunque todo su ser le pedía a Squall que eligiese la opción c, el joven sabía que de ese modo solo conseguiría que Zell se pusiese pesado hasta que, para no matarlo, Squall le dijese que le contase la historia; así que, para abreviar, eligió:

—La d.

—Timber era una ciudad libre, donde todos los ciudadanos vivían en paz y armonía y podían expresar libremente su opinión sin miedo a las represalias. Un frondoso bosque rodeaba la ciudad, e incluso se metía en las casas de las afueras, tal era su magnitud y su esplendor —empezó Zell, con un derroche de sabiduría que él mismo ignoraba que tuviese—. A pesar de las fieras salvajes que habitaban el bosque y de las numerosas ciénagas y pantanos que en él había, los domingos iban de picnic al bosque las felices y unidas familias de Timber. Pero un buen día, hace 18 años, recuerda bien, 18 años, que se te quede, que no son ni 16 ni 17, sino 18...

—Continúa o te mato —declaró Squall, traspasándolo con su gélida mirada acero azul.

—¡Yujuuu, yujuuu! —se oía de fondo a Selphie, que no se aburría de su nuevo juego: imitar a un canguro.

—Jo, macho, mira que tienes poca paciencia... Como te decía, hace exactamente 18 años el malvado ejército de Galbadia invadió Timber en un fin de semana. Aprovechando que la gente estaba de picnic, ocupó la ciudad sin resistencia, se apropió de las casas y les cambió las cerraduras, de modo que al volver a sus hogares los timbereños se encontraron de patitas en la calle. Para poder tener un techo en el que cobijarse y que les dieran una copia de las nuevas llaves, no tuvieron más remedio que rendirse.

—Pues, qué bien...

—Y así siguen, ocupados por los de Galbadia que les ha limitado las libertades y ha prohibido las opiniones contrarias a ellos. Por no decir los impuestos abusivos a los que los someten y las represalias que toman con cualquiera que se les oponga. A pesar de todo, se dice que hay grupos de resistencia, aguerridos y sufridos valientes que no temen poner en riesgo sus vidas para luchar por los demás.

—Como por ejemplo: _Las Libélulas Asilvestradas del Pantano_ —intervino Squall—. El grupo de resistencia que nos ha contratado.

—Exacto. Y eso es todo. ¡Jo, macho, no sabía que sabía tanto!

—Chicos... —musitó Selphie mientras se aproximaba a la mesa con paso vacilante—. No sé lo que me pasa... Estoy mareada...

—Con tanto salto, no me extraña —afirmó Squall, con tono de reproche.

La muchacha se desmayó, eso sí, no sin antes ir de nuevo dando traspiés hasta el sofá y caer allí en lugar de partirse la crisma contra el suelo, cuestión del parámetro suerte. El que no tuvo tanta suerte fue Zell, que cayó fulminado y se comió el canto de la mesa.

—¡Selphie! ¡Zell! ¡¿Queréis dejad de hacer el idiot...?

¡PIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!

¡KATAPLAM! —Otro que había quedado K.O.

;D ;D ;D ;D ;D ;D ;D ;D ;D ;D ;D ;D ;D ;D ;D ;D ;D ;D

_«¿Eh?...»_

—¿Qué? —preguntó o se preguntó un hombre de veintipocos años, dejando de correr de golpe. El joven se giró hacia dos compañeros que lo seguían, que estuvieron a punto de atropellarlo. Era muy atractivo, en su rostro resplandecían unos profundos e inocentes ojos verdes; sus largos cabellos negros le caían, con gracia y salero, por la espalda, acentuando su belleza innata. Un sexy y masculino cuerpo se dejaba adivinar debajo del uniforme de Galbadia con el que iba ataviado.

—¿Qué, que? —le respondió uno de sus compañeros, también atractivo, delgado y muy moreno y con el uniforme del mismo ejército.

—¿Qué, que de que? —quiso saber otro, un poco sobrado de peso y, por supuesto, también de uniforme.

_«¿Dónde estoy?»_

—Kiros, estás aquí, a mi lado... —dijo el de pelo negro y ojos verdes.

—¿Por qué me dices eso, Laguna? —respondió Kiros, el más moreno de los tres.

—Pues habrás preguntado tú, Ward. —Laguna se dirigió al más grueso.

—Laguna, no empieces de nuevo...

_«¡Pero ¿qué locura es ésta?» _

—¡Veis! —exclamó Laguna—. ¡Me habéis hablado de nuevo! ¡Y sin mover los labios!

—Laguna, la misión te está afectando más de... —empezó Kiros, pero se interrumpió cuando oyó, como si viniese de dentro de su cabeza y en un tono excesivamente femenino, sus propios pensamientos ir por su cuenta:

_«¡Dios mío, qué morena me he puesto de golpe, y sin necesidad de ir a la playa!»_

—¿Alguien ha dicho algo sobre la playa? —quiso saber.

—Kiros, no empieces tú como Laguna que... —La voz de la cabeza de Ward lo interrumpió diciendo:

_«¡Jo, macho, me pesa el cuerpo, he engordado dos toneladas!... Y sin probar bocado...»_, esto último había sonado con tono compungido.

Los tres soldados de Galbadia, que se me había olvidado decir que estaban en medio de un frondoso bosque, se quedaron mirándose en silencio.

_«Esto tiene que ser un sueño»,_ dijo la voz de la cabeza de Laguna, a la que a partir de ahora llamaré Squall, para abreviar.

_«¡Hay que ver lo bueno que está Laguna!»_, fue lo que pensó el otro pensamiento de Kiros. Y él prefirió no hacer comentarios.

_«Debo estar en una dimensión alternativa o quizás en un agujero del tiempo que se ha abierto ignorando las leyes conocidas de la física»,_ pensó, sorprendentemente, la otra mente que ocupaba la cabeza de Ward, y a la que a partir de ahora llamaré Zell.

Los tres soldados de Galbadia decidieron de momento ignorar las voces que sonaban en su interior. Quizás fuesen consecuencia de algún arma bacteriológica que habían usado los de Timber para evitar que los de Galbadia pudiesen acercarse a la ciudad con la intención de invadirla, pensó Kiros, pero lo descartó de inmediato; después de todo, los de Timber no tenían ni idea de las futuras intenciones de los de Galbadia. Ni siquiera sabían que habían enviado al bosque a varios grupos de soldados con la misión de espiar y encontrar algún punto flaco por el que empezar la invasión.

—Mejor seguimos... —propuso Ward.

—Mejor —convino Kiros, tras echar un vistazo hacia atrás y comprobar que habían perdido de vista a la nube de hierbecillas arrancadas, levantada por las pisadas de a saber qué, que los venía siguiendo. Era mejor no perder tiempo y aprovechar la ventaja que habían sacado a base de correr dejándose los higadillos en el esfuerzo—. Pero, Laguna, asegúrate de que está vez cojamos el camino correcto, que ya llevamos diez horas dando vueltas por el bosque.

—Espera que consulte el mapa...

Kiros hizo un gesto a Ward y los dos se alejaron un poco para poder hablar sin que Laguna se enterase, aprovechando que tenía toda la atención centrada en el mapa.

—Oye, Ward, ¿tú crees que el influjo de Laguna puede estar afectando también a los hombres?

—No, ya sabes, los hombres siempre han sido totalmente inmunes. ¿Por qué me preguntas eso?

—Eh... por nada —aseguró; pero entonces oyó en su mente: «_Oh, Laguna, Laguna, ¡qué culito tan respingón que tienes, Laguna!». _Sin poderlo evitar, la mirada de Kiros se dirigió al trasero de su amigo, que muy entretenido, de espaldas a ellos, intentaba descifrar el mapa—. Bueno... la verdad es que, de pronto, tengo unos pensamientos muy raros hacia Laguna...

—Bueno, no hagas demasiado caso, a veces los pensamientos parecen tomar vida propia —aseguró Ward, mientras oía mentalmente: _«¡Squall, Selphie, ¿dónde estáis?»—. _Como si fuesen por su cuenta y no tuviesen nada que ver con uno.

—Como si perteneciesen a otra persona, ¿verdad?

—Eso...

—Menos mal, creí que empezaba a caer en el influjo y eso me hubiese impedido cuidar de Laguna.

—Nosotros siempre cuidaremos de él —aseguró Ward.

—Como siempre —estuvo de acuerdo Kiros.

Los tres hombres se conocían desde niños. Eran vecinos y, como Laguna tenía un año menos que ellos, siempre habían sentido un instinto protector hacia él. La verdad es que la infancia de Laguna no había sido fácil. Su carácter afable e inocente lo había convertido en el blanco perfecto de las bromas de los otros niños. Y si en la pubertad le sumamos a esto el acné, la grasa excesiva de pelo, las gafas de 25 dioptrías y la tendencia de los infantes a ser cruel con sus semejantes, podemos comprender que Laguna había necesitado, y mucho, la comprensión, el cariño y la ayuda de sus dos amigos.

Pero un día, cuando tenía catorce años, todo cambió... El pequeño Laguna tenía un _hobby_ que se había convertido casi en una obsesión: los extraterrestres. Todo había comenzado cuatro años atrás, cuando tenía diez y mientras jugaba solo por el campo había visto un platillo volante, o lo que es lo mismo, una nave extraterrestre, secuestrando a una vaca. Desde entonces su búsqueda de la verdad (que está ahí fuera) fue continua a pesar de que sus amigos le decían que debía haberlo imaginado todo, que los hombrecillos verdes no existían; a lo que Laguna respondía: "eso ya lo sé, no son verdes, son azules". Total, que Kiros y Ward lo dejaron por imposible hasta que ellos mismos fueron testigos de un hecho extraordinario: estaban tan tranquilos los tres, junto a una charca en medio del campo, transcribiendo en una partitura para un trabajo de música el concierto que estaba dando un grupo de ranas, cuando un haz de luz proveniente de una nave espacial secuestró al propio Laguna. Compungidos, los adolescentes lloraron a su amigo durante los cinco minutos que duró la abducción; aunque según Laguna había estado fuera seis meses e incluso había visitado el planeta natal de los alienígenas, y no mentía. Entonces descubrieron una gran verdad: el tiempo es relativo y cambiante; sobre todo esto último, ya que el cambio que había dado el aspecto de Laguna durante ese tiempo era espectacular. Como resultado de los experimentos que habían realizado los extraterrestres en él, tanto los granos como el exceso de grasa de su pelo había desaparecido; además, lo habían sometido a una sofisticada y futurista operación de miopía por lo que ya no necesitaba gafas. Los tres muchachos se alegraron por el cambio... Pero no conocían el detalle más importante de los experimentos... Y actualmente Laguna seguía sin conocerlo; pero no así Ward y Kiros...

Los terroríficos sucesos que voy a narrar a continuación ocurrieron la misma noche en la que Laguna fue abducido:

Como ya era tarde porque habían estado hablando durante horas de todas las maravillas que había visto Laguna en su viaje, los jóvenes decidieron irse a dormir a casa. Laguna se fue a la suya y Kiros fue a la de Ward; sus padres casi siempre estaban fuera y ese día le tocaba dormir con Ward.

Eran las dos de la madrugada y todo permanecía en silencio sepulcral cuando una voz de ultratumba los despertó:

—¡Despertad, niños terrícolas! —dijo la voz chillona.

Los jóvenes, de un brinco, quedaron sentados en la cama y contemplaron, alucinados, la imagen más espantosa que hubiesen podido imaginar: una especie de enano azul, cuya cabeza estaba coronada con una ridícula antena, estaba flotando al pie de la cama. Un haz de luz, que era un misterio de donde salía, incidía sobre el alienígena, resaltando sus informes formas.

—Soy XXZZYYK2732alfa, y estoy aquí, saltándome todas las normas de seguridad y el protocolo espacial, porque me da la gana.

—Glups...

—Bueno, en realidad estoy aquí porque Laguna me cae muy bien, es un chico muy majo que nos ha caído muy bien a mí y a mis diez mil veintisiete hermanos. Es que lo hemos alojado en nuestra casa durante su estancia en nuestro planeta.

Se hizo un silencio.

—¿Y...? —se atrevió a preguntar Kiros.

—Pues que vengo a advertiros de algo: la integridad física de Laguna estará en peligro de ahora en adelante. A causa de un efecto secundario de la operación de miopía que le hemos practicado, se ha desarrollado en él un poderosísimo poder feromónico que atrae irremisiblemente a las féminas. Esto es algo de lo que él no es consciente y mejor que no lo sea, pues bajaría su autoestima.

—¿Y qué de malo puede haber en que guste a las chicas? —inquirió Ward, pensando que a él también le gustaría sufrir ese efecto secundario.

—Inocente humano... —chirrió la voz del _alien_—. Ya lo comprobaréis por vosotros mismos. Y no olvidéis que el odio que despierte en los machos será directamente proporcional al amor que despertará en las féminas. Vengo a decíroslo porque Laguna nos ha hablado a todo el planeta durante su _tour_ por los programas de televisión de la gran amistad que os une. Vosotros sabréis protegerlo.

—Y... ¿hay muchos alienígenas machos que lo odian? —se atrevió a preguntar Kiros, temiendo que alguno atentara contra la vida de su amigo con algún arma sofisticada.

—No, a nosotros no nos afecta su poder feromónico porque somos asexuales y nos reproducimos por esporas.

Tras estas sabias palabras, el _alien_ desapareció.

Al día siguiente, en la escuela, pudieron comprobar que era cierta la afirmación del visitante nocturno. Las niñas miraban con adoración a Laguna, lo seguían a todas partes y le reían cada una de las tonterías que soltaba. Era cierto, se había producido un gran cambio respecto al día anterior: las niñas, incluidas las profesoras, lo idolatraban y los niños lo odiaban con mas intensidad que antes.

Durante días y días, Kiros y Ward apenas pudieron dormir ya que recibían todas las noches la visita de algún extraterrestre preocupado por Laguna que venía a advertirles y a pedirles que lo cuidaran. Parecía ser que el planeta en pleno lo adoraba.

—Eh, Laguna, ¿ya has encontrado el camino? —preguntó Kiros.

—Ya casi lo tengo.

—Oye, Kiros —susurró por lo bajo Ward—, casi no me quedan panaceas.

—A mí ya no me quedan.

—Pues andamos listos como no encontremos pronto la civilización o alguna tienda.

—Bueno, siempre podemos preguntarles a alguno de esos amables campistas de Timber con los que no hemos topado de vez en cuando... —sugirió Kiros.

—No sé yo si de picnic con los niños se llevaran las panaceas...

De pronto empezó a sonar con fuerza la música de batalla personalizada de Laguna, Kiros y Ward.

—¡Oh, no, nos han alcanzado! —gritó Ward.

—¡Debemos salvar a Laguna! —grito Kiros—. ¡Un hombre tiene que hacer lo que tiene que hacer!

—¿Eh?... —musitó Laguna instantes antes de ser arrollado por una horda de monstruos hembras seguidas de los machos, que también se lanzaron sobre él.

Los monstruos eran de la población autóctona de los bosques de Timber: alagares, unos extraños bichos que recordaban a los cocodrilos; y fungos, una especie de setas gigantes de color naranja que usaban la parte de arriba como si de auténticas sombrillas se tratase. Era fácil distinguir a las hembras de los machos: ellas agitaban sus largas pestañas y, para resultar más atractivas, se habían dado un toque rojizo, a saber con qué, en el lugar donde se suponía que debían estar los labios. Pero, sobre todo, se las distinguía porque no paraban de besuquear y babosear a Laguna, lo cual le provocaba estados alterados. Los machos eran los que descargaban su furia en él, muertos de celos.

Kiros y Ward intercambiaron una mirada, suspiraron con resignación y se dispusieron a esperar. La espera no fue muy larga: en apenas un minuto, Laguna estuvo a las puertas de la muerte y alcanzó el estado límite. Rápidamente, Ward le arrojó una panacea, que le quitó los estados alterados. Entonces, el atractivo y adorable joven de largos cabellos negros y ojos verdes comenzó a atacar usando su ataque estelar, el límite _Desesperado_: Laguna lanzó una granada que, si bien no provocó daños porque todos los monstruos retrocedieron, le dio el tiempo suficiente para cogerse con una mano de una liana que había surgido de la nada. Con la otra mano empezó a usar su metralleta mientras se balanceaba:

—¡Ratatatatatá–ratatatatatá–ratatatatatá! —les disparaba a los monstruos machos, que daban saltos debajo de él intentando alcanzarlo y molerlo a mordiscos y arañazos.

Las hembras, que se habían apartado un poco para poder contemplar mejor el espectáculo, aplaudían y admiraban la técnica y la masculinidad del joven mientras chillaban muy emocionadas:

—¡Híiiiiiii, híiiiiii! —lo que traducido a un idioma comprensible vendría a significar: ¡queremos un hijo tuyo!

Ward y Kiros aprovecharon aquel momento de distracción para dejar K.O. a las féminas, que de los machos ya se ocupaba Laguna.

Enseguida todos los monstruos estuvieron fuera de combate.

_«¡Guau, qué guay que es Laguna!¡Mamemimomu!»_

—Toma, Laguna, bébete este elixir... —ofreció Ward, mientras oía en su cabeza: _«¡Cómo mola ese ataque!»_.

—Gracias... No sé por qué siempre se me echan encima a mí todos...

_«Pensé que iba a morir en esta especie de pesadilla, o lo que sea.»_

—Será casualidad —dijo Kiros e intercambió una mirada de complicidad con Ward.

—Eso será —apoyó éste.

Kiros y Ward eran hombres curtidos, dispuestos a darlo todo por la amistad. Ambos sabían que ir con Laguna era estar condenado a la soltería segura; pero, a pesar de eso, no podían abandonarlo. Sabían que, si lo hiciesen, su amigo sería exprimido hasta el punto de la muerte por la primera desaprensiva ninfómana que se cruzase en su camino, dada la inocencia de Laguna y su incapacidad para decir "no". También debían protegerlo de la furia de los novios y maridos despreciados, por no nombrar la horda de monstruos femeninos, que en el combate se dedicaban a lamer y besuquear a Laguna causándole todo tipo de estados alterados, y los masculinos, que centraban su furia en él por venganza por haberle robado el interés de las "monstruas". Cuidar de Laguna era su sino, y ambos lo acataban por amistad.

—¡Vamos, que ya sé por dónde hay que ir! —exclamó Laguna.

Dos horas después de dar vueltas por el bosque y una cuantas peleas idénticas a la anterior, Kiros y Ward empezaban a desesperarse: ¡solo les quedaba una panacea!

De nuevo estaban parados y Laguna consultaba el mapa.

—No lo entiendo... —decía—, estoy seguro de que he seguido bien las indicaciones...

—¡Estás mirando el mapa al revés! —se percató Ward

—Uy, qué despiste, jeje... —Le dio la vuelta al mapa—. Mm...

—Déjame echar un vistazo al mapa... —pidió Kiros y se lo quitó de las manos—. A ver... ¡Pero si no es de Timber, es del monte de los Teletubbies!

—Uy, me debo haber equivocado, jeje... —dijo, como si nada y con cara de niño bueno al tiempo que se rascaba la parte de atrás de la cabeza con una mano.

—No importa... —aseguró Kiros, ya estaba acostumbrado a ese tipo de despistes por parte de su amigo.

Sin embargo, la voz que ocupaba la cabeza de Laguna, Squall, no fue tan magnánima: _«Este tío es patético. Definitivamente esto es una pesadilla, me he desmayado en el tren y estoy soñando que estoy dentro de un imbécil... Eso es, seguro.»_

—¿En qué piensas, Laguna?

—¿Eh?... Nada, nada... ¡Es por aquí! —aseguró y echó a correr de nuevo.

—¡Sin mapa estamos perdidos! —afirmó Kiros mientras lo seguía.

—¡No os preocupéis, fiaros de mi instinto!

—¡Pero si tú siempre te pierdes! —le señaló Ward.

—¡Recordad que todo el mundo dice: "Dónde fueres, haz lo que quieres"!

—¡No creo yo que la gente diga exactamente eso! —dijo Kiros, sin dejar de correr.

—¡¿Y eso qué tiene que ver con lo que estamos hablando? —quiso saber Ward.

—¡Veis! —exclamó contento Laguna tras frenar en seco. De nuevo estuvo a punto de ser arroyado por sus amigos—. ¡Ya hemos llegado!

Ante ellos había un todo terreno.

—Si, hombre, hemos llegado al punto de partida. Es el coche con el que hemos venido.

—Y aquí es donde yo quería llegar —improvisó el moreno—. Volvamos a casa, a Deling, que pronto será ya de noche y como todo el mundo sabe: "No por mucho madrugar, anochece más temprano".

—¿Anochece? —repitió Kiros, con una sonrisa.

—Esta vez casi lo clavas —dijo Ward.

—Ahora, lo importante es que tenemos el todo terreno y podemos irnos a casa. ¡Vamos! —apremió Laguna.

—¿Y qué informe les damos a los superiores?

—No sé... —Laguna cruzó los brazos ante él y se puso a pensar—. ¡Ya sé! ¡Diremos la verdad!

—¡Tú estás loco!

—No, escuchad y veréis: sabéis que odio la guerra; pero, como nos han reclutado contra nuestra voluntad porque dicen que estamos en preguerra y nos vemos obligados a obedecer, mataremos dos pájaros de un tiro: les daremos un informe que evitará la guerra. ¿Qué día es hoy?

—Domingo.

—Vale, sabéis que hemos visto a muchos excursionistas, incluso un grupo de chicas nos han invitado a almorzar y han llorado cuando nos hemos ido; pues les diremos a los superiores que los domingos los de Timber se dedican a ir de picnic al bosque y ellos comprenderán que sin duda esto se debe a que los de Timber están tan superentrenados que disponen de tiempo libre y no como nosotros, que nos pasamos el tiempo de maniobras; entonces a los jefazos les entrará miedo de semejantes máquinas de matar y desistirán de su intención invasora. ¡¿A qué es una idea genial?

—No sé yo...

_«¡Qué plan tan genial!»_

_«¡Me encanta Laguna!»_

_«Es el plan más estúpido que he oído en mi vida.»_

—¡Tonto el último! —exclamó, alegremente, Laguna y se subió al asiento del conductor.

Cuando llegaron a Deling ya era de noche. Laguna paró el coche en medio de una plaza y se bajó de un salto, parecía tener mucha prisa.

—¡Laguna, no puedes dejar el coche aquí! —recriminó Ward.

—¿Por qué no, si hay mucho sitio?

—¡Porque puede formar un atasco! —dijo Kiros, pero su explicación llegaba tarde porque su amigo ya se perdía en dirección a una de las calles—. ¡Espera, Laguna!

—Ñiiiiiiic —varios coches frenaron en seco para no comerse el todo terreno y empezó una cola, que con el tiempo sería legendaria.

—¿Será posible? —se preguntó Ward, observando el desbarajuste que empezaba a formarse. No obstante, no se subió al coche y lo quitó del medio, lo que hizo fue ir tras sus amigos.

Los tres jóvenes entraron en el hotel Galbadia, muy conocido en la ciudad, y bajaron al sótano por unas anchas escaleras cubiertas por una glamurosa alfombra roja. Allí, en el subsuelo, el hotel tenía un prestigioso club nocturno donde los clientes podían deleitarse con buenas representaciones musicales al tiempo que consumían copas. Era un local muy amplio y, desde el punto de vista de cámara fija que ofrecía el paisaje, podríamos describirlo de la siguiente forma: junto a las escaleras, se hallaba ocupando todo el fondo el escenario, con el suelo dorado y cuatro escalones del mismo color para acceder a él; sobre el áureo pavimento destacaba un piano de cola negro, aunque en estos momentos estaba medio oculto en la penumbra; a la izquierda, había a lo largo una barra, protegida por una alambrada electrificada, tras la que una joven barmansacaba brillo a las copas; el resto del local estaba ocupado por sofás curvos con mesitas redondas delante. Todo el suelo, a excepción del escenario, estaba cubierto con una gran alfombra roja idéntica a la de la escalera. Luces de ambiente daban al club un aspecto acogedor y recogido.

Varios soldados ocupaban casi la totalidad de los sofás, esperando la representación. La mayoría de ellos, al ver a Laguna, emitieron un pequeño gruñido; sin embargo, otro grupo, formado por seis soldados, saludó afablemente al joven:

—¡Ey, Laguna, aquí, como todas las noches!

—¡A ver a tu adorada Julia, ¿eh?

—Grrrr... —gruñeron los soldados de otras mesas.

—¡Eso no es verdad, solo he venido a tomar unas copas con mis amigos!

—Sí, sí, y yo que me lo creo —dijo uno del grupo de los seis, con sana ironía, al tiempo que le guiñaba un ojo.

—¡A ver si está noche tienes suerte! —deseó otro—. ¡Que tú te lo mereces!

—Grrrr...

—¡Eso! ¡Suerte, Laguna, y decídete de una vez!

Aunque en un principio pudiese parecer raro tanta amabilidad hacia el joven por parte de otros hombres, esto no era así. Laguna también tenía amigos a parte de Kiros y Ward: todos los gays que conocía. Y aquel grupo de soldados lo era. El influjo de las feromonas no afectaba a los gays, por lo que no lo veían como un rival.

—Sigh... —lloraba de forma silenciosa la joven barman, tras la barra; de la que no podía salir a causa de la alambrada electrificada. Tomando fuerzas de donde no las tenía, para que pudiesen oírla a pesar de la distancia que los separaba, les gritó a los recién llegados—: ¡Buenas noches, ¿su mesa de siempre?... Sigh...

En el paisaje apareció un menú transparente con las siguientes opciones:

a) La de siempre, por favor.

b) Lo que quiero es una cita contigo.

c) _¿Qué demonios ocurre?_

Para desconsuelo de la chica, que aún tenía la secreta esperanza de que eligiese la b, Laguna eligió la c, muy sorprendido porque era la primera vez que estaba en el menú, y dijo:

—¿Qué?...

—¿Te pasa algo? —preguntó Kiros.

—No sé...

Como no ocurrió nada, la chica volvió a preguntar:

—¡Buenas noches, ¿su mesa de siempre?... Sigh...

De nuevo apareció el menú:

a) La de siempre, por favor.

b) Lo que quiero es una cita contigo y que luego me presentes a tus padres.

c) _Que alguien me saque de aquí..._

Sin poderse contener, eligió de nuevo la c y dijo:

—¿Eh?...

—Laguna, a mi no me engañas —empezó Kiros—, sé que te pasa algo.

—No, sí, bueno... es como si...

—Como si oyeses voces en tu cabeza —dijo por él Ward.

—¡Exacto! ¡Oigo constantemente una voz que tiene muy mala leche!

—Pues yo oigo una muy femenina...

—Yo también oigo una voz, y ni femenina ni con mala leche —les confesó Ward, ya que estaban de confesiones—. Exactamente la oigo desde que estábamos en el bosque de Timber.

—¡Igual que yo! —se alegró Laguna.

—Y yo, debe ser el cansancio —opinó Kiros.

—Nada que no se vaya con unos cuantos litros de alcohol —aseguró Ward—. Vamos a sentarnos.

La camarera se enjugó los ojos y repitió:

—¡Buenas noches, ¿su mesa de siempre?... Sigh...

a) La de siempre, por favor.

b) Lo que quiero es una cita contigo, que luego me presentes a tus padres e ir a elegir la lista de boda.

c) _¿Cuándo terminará esta pesadilla?_

Otra vez la mano de Laguna se fue a la c y gritó:

—¡Cállate, cállate, CÁLLATE!

—¡Buaaaaaaa! —empezó a llorar desconsoladamente la barman, creyendo que se lo decía a ella.

—¡Perdona! —se disculpó Laguna—. ¡La de siempre, la de siempre!

—¡Es esa de ahí! —señaló la chica a la parte de enfrente—. ¡Buaaaaaaa!

Los tres amigos tomaron asiento en un rincón que había a la derecha del local, desde el que se contemplaba perfectamente el escenario. La primera vez que entraron allí, Kiros y Ward habían elegido ese sitio porque el respaldo del sofá estaba pegado a la pared y así solo tendrían que controlar los posibles ataques a Laguna que viniesen por los flancos o por el frente.

—Sigh... ¡¿Qué queréis para beber? —les gritó la camarera desde la barra.

—¡Lo de siempre!

La muchacha comenzó a lanzarles los ingredientes, que empezaron a volar cruzando todo el local mientras nuestros amigos intentaban atraparlos sin que se estrellasen en el suelo. Primero fue una botella de ron, luego otra de zumo de limón recién exprimido, después un limón cortado a rodajas, hielo picado, terrones de azúcar, una coctelera, tres copas y tres pajitas; todo lo necesario para que se preparasen los daiquiris. Por último, tras un "sigh" y un pronunciado suspiro, la chica lanzó un _tupper_ con fresas, criadas con todo el amor en el jardín de su propia casa para Laguna porque él prefería los daiquiris de fresa.

Mientras Ward preparaba los daiquiris en la coctelera, Kiros y Laguna atraparon los cacahuetes, para picar, que la barman les lanzaba.

—Bueno, Laguna, bébetelo de un trago, que lo vas a necesitar —dijo Ward, le había puesto ración doble de ron—, enseguida preparamos otro.

El joven lo tomó hasta la última gota, quería coger fuerzas, esa noche tenía que decidirse...

—¡Hoy me declaro!

—A ver si es verdad...

—Es que... —empezó con voz insegura—. ¿Y si me rechaza?... No sé si le gustaré... aunque sea un poco...

_«¡Qué mono, dudando por amor!»_

—Seguro que no te rechaza.

—Ya verás como no.

_«Este tío es más patético de lo que pensé.»_

Laguna empezó a beber otro daiquiri a sorbitos mientras preparaba mentalmente una estrategia. Momento que Ward aprovechó para cuchichearle a Kiros:

—¿No deberíamos contárselo ya a Laguna?

—No, luego se preocuparía por si las mujeres lo quieren por él o por las feromonas y, total, cuando está con ellas da lo mismo, el hecho es que está, y como no hay forma humana posible de saber por qué está; pues que esté, que así lo pasa bien. Así que hay que animarlo, a ver si de una vez se cepilla a Julia y, o bien se le pasa la obsesión, o bien se casa con ella. Lo que sea, pero que deje de sufrir ya.

—Estoy contigo.

—Otro, daiquiri, por favor...

_«¿De qué estarían hablando los amigos del adorable Laguna?»_

_«Estos tíos se expresan de una forma tan complicada que parecen tías.»_

_«¡Pero ¿quieres dejar de beber de una puñetera vez? ¡Vas a emborracharme!»_

En esos momentos, dos empleados del hotel se acercaron y desplegaron un biombo delante de la mesa que ocupaban Laguna y sus amigos.

—Parece ser que ya va a salir Julia —dedujo Kiros.

—¿Por qué siempre nos pondrán un biombo?... —se preguntó Laguna—. Así nunca la veo llegar al piano...

—Estrategias del espectáculo —inventó Ward—. Así, el escenario está vacío y cuando quitan el biombo ya está ella, es como una sorpresa.

_«¡Qué tontería! Si lo hacen siempre, ¿dónde está la sorpresa?»_, gruñó Squall en la mente de Laguna.

La realidad era que el propietario del hotel, que había sido advertido por Kiros y Ward de lo que podía pasar el primer día que fueron a ver el espectáculo, lo hacía para que Julia no viera a Laguna al entrar e hiciese su número de piano. Por cierto, en aquellos momentos hizo su aparición estelar la bella Julia. La joven llevaba un precioso vestido de noche de color rojo oscuro; era largo, con un atrevido diseño: ajustado al cuerpo, un largo corte dejaba al descubierto prácticamente toda la pierna izquierda cuando andaba; la parte superior carecía de mangas y tirantes, varios cordones muy finos, del mismo color que el resto del vestido, salían del corpiño y se entrecruzaban para finalizar en la parte de la espalda, que quedaba casi al descubierto. Julia peinaba su corta melena negra hacia atrás, dejando libre el esbelto cuello. En resumen, era una preciosidad y no extrañaba nada que le hubiese robado el sentido a Laguna.

Majestuosamente y sin perder el equilibrio a pesar de los altísimos tacones de aguja que calzaba, la joven bajó las escaleras, arrancando un "Ooooooh" de sus admiradores con cada paso que daba. Iba escoltada por dos guardaespaldas, que impidieron que los numerosos soldados que la idolatraban la asaltaran. Los dos fornidos individuos la acompañaron al piano y le encadenaron un tobillo al taburete metálico atornillado al suelo. Luego hicieron un gesto a los empleados del hotel y estos retiraron el biombo. Un haz de luz incidió en el escenario, iluminando a la chica.

Julia se removió en su asiento, sintiendo que la argolla no la dejaba ir a la mesa de Laguna, y clavó sus ojos en él; por su parte, él clavó sus ojos en ella.

Ella empezó a tocar los acordes de una melodía que había compuesto.

—Vamos, Laguna, ve a decirle algo —animó Kiros.

—Esto... es que ya ha empezado...

—No pongas excusas.

—¡Hoy vas, aunque te tenga que lanzar de una patada! —advirtió Ward.

En aquel momento, Julia, sin dejar de tocar el piano, cogió un pañuelo de seda que llevaba en el bolsillo, le puso dentro una piedra para que pesara y lo tiró a la bota de Laguna.

—¡Uy, se me ha caído el pañuelo! —chilló, a pleno pulmón.

Laguna lo recogió.

—Vas a tener que llevárselo —dijo Ward.

—Si a una dama se le cae algo y un caballero lo recoge, está en la obligación de devolvérselo —se sumó Kiros.

—Claro... —musitó Laguna—, allá voy... Después de todo: "¡El que no arriesga, gana!" —declaró y se puso en pie.

—¡Eso, adelante! —animaron sus amigos sin corregirlo de su error, no fuese que aún se arrepintiera.

Laguna emprendió el largo camino de diez metros que lo separaba de Julia. Ella siguió con los ojos clavados en él, tocando automáticamente la misma nota, como un disco rayado. Repentinamente, al joven le dio una rampa en la pierna que lo obligó a cojear y empezó a dar un rodeo, no se sabe si para prolongar su dolor o debido a su mal sentido de la orientación; de modo que consiguió que la distancia inicial se convirtiese en ochenta y cinco metros de recorrido. Pero por fin llegó a su objetivo.

_«Payaso...»_

—Ho... hola... —musitó—. Creo que se te ha caído... el pañuelo...

—¡Qué despistada soy!... Muchas gracias... —respondió mientras agitaba sus largas pestañas y, al coger el pañuelo, se las arregló para entrelazar sus dedos con los de Laguna—. Uy, perdona, te he rozado sin querer... —mintió descaradamente.

—No tiene importancia... —respondió, sintiendo intensamente el contacto de los dedos de la chica, y eso que ya no lo estaba tocando.

—Hoy te dedicaré mi número... —susurró ella con extraño tono.

Laguna sonrió tímidamente y volvió cojeando a su sitio.

—¡PROBANDO, PROBANDO! —gritó Julia, dejando medio sordos a los espectadores—. Buenas noches, hoy no solo tocaré la melodía que compuse y que conocéis tan bien pues es la misma que toco todas las noches. Hoy la cantaré. Mi sueño siempre ha sido cantar, pero se me resistían las letras. Pero, por fin, he conseguido componer una letra preciosa, que sale de lo más profundo de mí..., inspirándome en uno de mis admiradores... —mientras decía estas palabras sus ojos y los de Laguna seguían entrelazados—. Tengo el honor de presentaros mi primera canción: _Ojos clavados en mí_.

La dulce melodía del piano llenó la sala y, a los pocos acordes, la preciosa voz de Julia se dejó oír como la más bella de las caricias:

.

Cuando canto mi cancióooon

en la duuucha o en el rincóoooon.

Cada vez que me repiiiiito

deseando que me oooigas,

te imagino sonriéndomeeeee.

¿Por quéee nooo estarás aquíii?

en lugar de en la pequeña esquinaaa

de este miiiiserable antrooooo.

.

Mi última noche aquíiii,

insinuándome, una vez máaas.

Mi última noche aquíii,

esta vez, tú caeráaas.

Adooooro _your body_, _darliiing,_

cómo claaavas los ojos en míiii.

¿Por qué no te enteeeeras?

Yo clavo looos míos en tiiii.

.

_Darliiiing_, allíiii estáaas

tan bueno cooomo ayer,

como si nuuunca hubieses

roooto ni un plaaatooo.

Así que seré la primeeeera

que te acaricie, segurooo.

Y, si me respondes,

sabré que noooo ha sido un sueeeeñooo.

.

Solo de piano

.

Déjame acercarmeee

hasta estar incrustaaadaaa.

Lo suficiente cercaaaa

para sentir todo tu seer.

Y asíii podréee decirteee

cómo aaamo que claves tus ojos en míiii

¿Por qué no te enteeeras?

Yo clavo looos míos en tiiii.

.

_Darling,_ dame tu amor

hasta que yo diiiga "basta".

Dame lo que quieeeras daaar;

¡pero dámeeeelo yaaa!

A ver si yaaa te enteeeraas

que debajo de este vestidooo

hay un cuerpo serrano

que te espeeera y no es un sueeeñooo.

.

_Darliiiing_, allíiii estáaas

tan bueno cooomo ayer

como si nuuunca hubieses

roooto ni un plaaatooo.

Así que seré la primeeeraaa

que te acaricie, segurooo.

Y, si me respondes,

sabré que noooo ha sido un sueeeeñooo.

.

La bella composición terminó con unos maravillosos acordes del piano y el local se llenó con el sonido de los aplausos, provenientes de Laguna, sus amigos y los soldados gays, y las maldiciones por lo bajo de los otros soldados, que habían comprendido perfectamente a quién iba dedicada la canción.

—¡Qué bien, ¿eh, Laguna? —dijo Ward.

—¡La tienes en el bote! —se sumó Kiros

—¿Eh?... ¿Por qué decís eso?

_«Dios mío, esa chica se le ha insinuado descaradamente y es tan corto que no se entera...»,_ hasta Squall era más espabilado que Laguna en asuntos amorosos, que ya es decir.

_«Sigh... qué preciosa letra, qué bello es el amor...»_, lloraba muy emocionada Selphie.

_«Jo, macho, que suerte que tiene Laguna»_, opinaba Zell.

—Esto, Laguna, ahora venimos —dijo Kiros.

—¡Diviértete! —se sumó Ward.

—¡¿Adónde vais?...

—¿Puedo... sentarme...? —la susurrante voz de Julia casi lo mata de un infarto.

—Cla–cla–cla... ro...

La chica sonrió y tomó asiento a su lado, lo más pegada a él que le permitía el decoro; ya que el resto de clientes del club habían hecho corro alrededor, todo lo que la colocación estratégica del sofá les dejaba.

Julia estaba muy contenta: bajo amenaza de irse a la competencia había conseguido que el dueño del hotel la dejase esa noche actuar libremente después del número del piano; y pensaba aprovechar bien la oportunidad. Quién sabe si no iba a ser la única que tuviese.

—¿Aún te duele la pierna? —se interesó; no deseaba que ningún problema físico mermase la ansiada actuación posterior de aquel fascinante joven, del que ignoraba el nombre.

—No... Es que cuando me pongo nervioso me dan rampas...

—Quieres decir que yo... ¿te he puesto nervioso? —preguntó muy emocionada.

—Sí...

—Jijiji —rió feliz. Luego se acercó aun más, hasta que su boca entró en contacto con la piel de la oreja del chico, y le susurró al oído—: Te espero en mi cuarto... No tardes...

Laguna, totalmente conmocionado por el cálido roce de los labios de Julia en el lóbulo de su oreja y por sus palabras, se quedó sin reaccionar viendo como ella se marchaba contorneándose.

—Grrr... A este lo voy a mandar de misión a dónde Cristo perdió las sandalias... Así aprenderá —declaró uno de los testigos de la escena que, por desgracia del joven, podía hacer lo que decía.

Cinco minutos después, Laguna reaccionó: se levantó de un salto y se fue corriendo a recepción a preguntar por el cuarto de Julia.

_«No estará pensando en ir al cuarto de esa chica, ¿verdad?»_, temió Squall.

—¡Animo, Laguna, tu puedes! —despidió, emocionado, Kiros.

—¡Deja bien alto el honor de los hombres de Galbadia! —animó Ward.

Una vez obtuvo la información, Laguna no se entretuvo en esperar al ascensor, demasiado lento, subió de cuatro en cuatro los escalones y en un pispás estuvo delante de la puerta que lo separaba de la mujer de sus sueños.

Tomó aliento y, tímidamente, dio unos suaves golpes en la puerta. Está se abrió de inmediato, como si Julia hubiese estado detrás con la mano en el pomo, y Laguna, al contemplar a la muchacha, no pudo evitar dar un paso hacia atrás: estaba tan absoluta y arrebatadoramente hermosa... que el miedo se adueñó de él.

Julia llevaba un salto de cama trasparente sobre un camisón corto de seda negra, que parecía acariciar su cuerpo dejando intuir sus perfectas formas.

—¡Pasa, pasa! —apremió. Al ver que Laguna permanecía petrificado, cual bella estatua del jardín del Olimpo, Julia lo cogió de la mano y tiró de él hasta introducirlo en la habitación. Rápidamente, cerró la puerta y dijo–: Te ha extrañado que me haya cambiado, ¿verdad? Es que esos zapatos de aguja me estaban matando, jeje...

_«Pues con haberse puesto unas zapatillas, listo»_, pensó Squall mientras Laguna decía:

—Claro, debe ser una tortura caminar con esos zapatos tan altos...

—Bueno, me gustaría saber cómo te llamas ya que vienes a verme todas las noches...

—¡Te has dado cuenta!

—Desde el primer momento que apartaron el biombo que cubría tu mesa la primera vez que viniste...

—Glups... —Laguna empezó a dar vueltas por la habitación, cojeando.

—Jeje... —rió Julia, le encantaba comprobar que no le era indiferente, tal como había temido inducida por el hecho de que nunca se había acercado a ella, ni para pedirle un autógrafo—. Pero no me has dicho tu nombre... —A pesar de sus arduas investigaciones, no había podido averiguarlo. Los clientes del club a los que les había preguntado habían gruñido antes de negar con énfasis conocerlo, y eso que desde el escenario ella había visto a más de uno hablar con el bello y atractivo desconocido; era una cuestión de mala suerte que nunca le había preguntado a un soldado gay. En cuanto a la barman, cada vez que le preguntaba, la chica se echaba a llorar desconsoladamente y se iba corriendo.

—Mi nombre es Loire, Laguna Loire... Pero puedes llamarme Laguna.

—Laguna... qué precioso nombre... Evoca a las aguas tranquilas del más bello de los lagos del Himalaya, invita a sumergirse en esas agua, a alcanzar el éxtasis envuelta en los brazos vigorosos, varoniles y fuertes... —empezó dejando que se disparase su imaginación—. Esos brazos que anhelo que... —De pronto cayó en la cuenta de que iba demasiado rápida y podía espantar a su hombre—. Jeje, sin darme cuenta me he puesto a recitar poesía sobre el Himalaya, ese lugar mágico y mitológico de los relatos fantásticos... Pues yo me llamo Julia Heartilly, pero puedes llamarme Julia. ¿Estás casado? —soltó a bocajarro.

—No...

—¿Tienes novia?

—¡Qué va!

—Jeje... —rió feliz por comprobar que su corazón no la había engañado: un ser tan adorable, tan fascinante, tan masculino, jamás hubiese ido a ver a otra mujer todas las noches si hubiese estado comprometido—. Ponte cómodo... —invitó.

Laguna echó un vistazo al cuarto: a la derecha de la entrada había dos camas separadas por una pequeña mesa de noche; enfrente, un gran ventanal, con cortinas a juego con las colchas de las camas, dos sillas bellamente tapizadas y una mesita alargada; a la izquierda, una puerta que comunicaba con el baño y otra mesa con varias botellas y unas copas.

Laguna miró la cama, le dio un vuelco el corazón y se fue a la otra punta del cuarto y se sentó en la silla.

—Pensándolo bien, no es necesario que te pongas tan cómodo... Ven.

El joven obedeció.

—Cuéntame algo de ti... —pidió Julia, con la mejor de sus sonrisas.

—¿Te interesa mi vida? —preguntó extrañado; y eso que estaba acostumbrado a hablar prácticamente él mientras las chicas lo miraban embobadas, aunque de esto último él no se percataba; pero que Julia, ella, la preciosa Julia, la mujer de sus sueños, se interesase por él...—. Esto debe ser un sueño...

_«No, una pesadilla, y ojalá termine pronto»_

Julia le cogió una mano y lo pellizcó.

—Ay...

—¿Ves?, no es un sueño... Estamos juntos, aquí, los dos... solos, libres, sin ataduras, y nadie vendrá a molestarnos... ¿No tienes calor?

—N...n... no... —mintió, en realidad estaba ardiendo.

—Lo digo porque si tienes calor, puedes quitarte el uniforme, quiero decir, parte del uniforme, porque con esa coraza debes estar muerto de calor...

—No... no... Resisto muy bien las inclemencias del tiempo...

—Como quieras... —murmuró la chica. Las cosas no estaban saliendo como planeó cuando puso la calefacción del cuarto a tope. Tendría que pasar al plan B—. ¿Te apetece tomar algo?

—Pues...

—Vale, entonces tomaremos vino tinto.

Julia sirvió dos copas y le entregó una a Laguna.

—Brindemos...

¡Clinc, clinc!

La joven, aprovechando el choque de las copas, giró la suya hacia Laguna y le derramó el contenido por encima.

—¡Oh, qué torpe soy! —exclamó—. ¡Quítate la ropa! ¡Las manchas de vino hay que quitarlas enseguida, o si no, no salen!

—Pero...

—Si tus superiores ven el uniforme en semejante estado, puede caerte un buen puro. Quítatelo, que el servicio de habitaciones del hotel en un par de horas lo tendrá limpio, seco y planchado.

—Tienes razón —convino Laguna para alegría de Julia; aunque la alegría le duró poco porque enseguida él añadió—: Menos mal que sólo se ha manchado la parte de arriba, los pantalones están perfectamente.

—Dame —dijo ella, quitándole de la mano a Laguna la copa de vino. De inmediato, le arrojó el vino a los pantalones mientras gritaba—: ¡Un bicho!

—¡Mis pantalones!

—¡Cuánto lo siento, es que tenías un alagar, quiero decir, una arañita y no he podido contener el acto reflejo! —mintió descaradamente.

—No importa, no pasa nada —No quería que ella se sintiese mal por un simple accidente.

_«Mira que es torpe esta chica»,_ pensó Squall.

—Ahora tendrás que quitarte los pantalones también, y los calzoncillos porque, por la mancha que llevas, deben estar empapados también... —Ya se había asegurado de que así fuese al tirarle en tintorro—. ¡Iré a buscar algo para que te pongas!

Julia corrió al aseo, cogió todas las toallas grandes, las metió en la bañera y abrió el grifo. Rápidamente, las empapó; luego cogió una de las de secarse las manos y salió.

—Toma, lamentablemente todas las grandes están mojadas...

Laguna cogió la toalla y la miró con preocupación, con aquello poco iba a taparse...

—¿No tienes otra cosa?

—No, lamentablemente, dudo que puedas ponerte mis vestidos, con esa espalda tan amplia y masculina que tienes...

—Es verdad, no me cabrían...

_«No quiero ni imaginar las fachas que va a tener este tío con esa ridícula toalla...»,_ se dijo Squall.

Ninguno de los tres se había percatado de que podía haber cogido la colcha o las sábanas de alguna de las camas para taparse; son esos pequeños detalles que, a veces, pasan desapercibidos.

—Puedes cambiarte en el baño. Mientras, yo avisaré al servicio de habitaciones.

En cuanto Laguna desapareció, rápidamente Julia cogió las dos sillas y las sacó al pasillo; llamó al servicio de habitaciones y dijo que las barnizaran y que iba a dejar un uniforme metido en una bolsa delante de su puerta; que cuando estuviese listo lo dejasen colgado en el pomo; y que bajo ningún concepto se les ocurriese llamar o entrar, aunque el hotel ardiese en llamas, les atacase todo un ejército de G.F. enloquecidos, se acercase un tsunami que hubiese arrasado el continente previamente o un meteorito amenazase con destruir el planeta. Después fue corriendo y abrió la puerta del baño, sin avisar, sorprendiendo a Laguna, de espaldas, quitándose la ropa interior

—¡Aún no he terminado! —chilló por el susto, estando a punto de darse la vuelta.

—Perdona, venía a coger el uniforme... Ya me voy...—sin prisas, Julia cerró la puerta mientras pensaba: _«¡Qué emoción, le he visto el culo a Laguna!»_

Al poco, más rojo que un tomate maduro, Laguna volvió a la habitación con la escueta toalla anudada a la cintura con un pequeño nudito, no daba para más. La suave prenda de algodón galbadiano a duras penas tapaba sus vergüenzas.

_«Dios mío... ¡qué músculos! ¡qué hombros! ¡qué piernas! ¡qué cuerpo!... ¡Qué hombre!... Como lo único que aún no le he visto vaya a juego...»,_ pensó Julia, sintiendo que le faltaba la respiración y estaba a punto de marearse por la emoción. Sin mediar palabra, se acercó al mueble bar y se sirvió un _whisky_ triple que tomó de un trago. Sacando fuerzas, se giró hacia él, cogió la ropa que tímidamente le tendía, la metió en una bolsa, la sacó al pasillo y cerró con llave.

—Siéntate mientras esperamos... —invitó con un extraño brillo en los ojos.

Entonces Laguna se percató de que no estaban las sillas.

—¿No había dos sillas?

—Sí, pero es que, casualmente, se les han roto las patas mientras te cambiabas y las he mandado a arreglar...

_«También es mala pata...»_, pensó Squall.

—Puedes sentarte en la cama que yo me sentare... —dejó la frase a medias.

_«En la otra cama, evidentemente»_, dedujo el SeeD.

Laguna tomó asiento y Julia concluyó la frase:

—A tu lado... —Lo hizo, y se pegó tanto a él que Laguna sintió que lo envolvía la fragancia de la muchacha.

_«Qué bien huele... Y qué preciosa es... Me pregunto si se enfadaría conmigo si le diese un beso...»_, no pudo evitar pensar.

_«Uy, uy, uy... No me gusta el cariz que están tomando los pensamientos de este tío... Espero que no sea capaz de... de...»_, Squall interrumpió sus pensamientos, eran demasiado fuertes incluso para pensarlos.

_«No estaría bien en la primera cita... Bueno, estaría muy bien, pero no quiero asustarla...»_, seguía Laguna con los suyos.

—¿En qué piensas? —preguntó Julia, acercándose aun más, si eso era posible.

—¡¿Yo? —Del susto Laguna pegó un brinco y retrocedió un poco—. ¡Nada, nada!... Bueno, sí, pensaba en... en... ¡que quiero ser periodista!

—¿En serio?... —musitó ella aproximándose.

—¿Eh?... —Retrocedió—. Sí... ya he escrito un artículo en un pequeño periódico local...

—Qué bien... —Se aproximó.

—Pero... —Retrocedió—. Lo que en realidad quiero... es escribir en el _Timber UFO Maniacs _sobre los extraterrestres y lo que vea en mis viajes... Pienso viajar por todo el mundo, cuando el ejército me deje libre...

—Qué interesante... —Se acercó.

—Los extraterrestres no son tan malos como la gente piensa... —Retrocedió—. En realidad, son bastante simpáticos... Lo sé porque cuando tenía catorce años me abdujeron...

—Pobrecito... —musitó y colocó la palma de la mano sobre el tórax desnudo de Laguna.

—No–no–no cre–creas... —balbuceó—, lo pasé bastante bien con ellos...

—Qué rápido te late el corazón... ¿Por qué no te echas y descansas? —Julia empujó a Laguna, haciéndolo caer de espaldas sobre la cama. Se recostó sobre él y propuso—: Puedo darte un masaje en los labios con los míos para relajarte...

—No sé si eso me relajará mucho...

_«Uy, uy, uy...»_

—Probemos... —Julia se inclinó y se aplicó al masaje labial, que cualquiera hubiese llamado "beso apasionado". Tras un par de minutos de intenso masaje, la joven interrumpió el contacto, suspiró y preguntó—: ¿Mejor?...

_«¡Dile que no! ¡Recházala!»_

—Un poco mejor... Aunque... si lo repitieses... —susurró Laguna.

_«¡Pero ¿qué dices, pervertido?»_

De nuevo se aplicaron en aquella innovadora técnica de masaje labial, que si bien no sirvió para relajarlos, por lo menos hizo que les subiese la temperatura. Después, la necesidad de ver el rostro del otro para intentar leer en lo profundo del corazón hizo que separaran sus bocas y enredaran sus ojos, como solían hacer durante el espectáculo musical.

—Laguna... quiero que sepas que eres tú el hombre que inspiró mi canción...

—¿Soy yo? —inquirió feliz, sin poder terminar de creerlo—. Entonces... ¿sientes algo por mí?

—¿Que si siento algo?... —sin poder contenerse más, los sentimientos de Julia se liberaron como un estallido de emociones—: ¡Te amo, te amo, te amo! ¡Te amé desde el primer segundo en que te vi!

—¡Julia, yo también te amo! ¡Desde el primer momento en que te vi!

—¡Laguna, hazme tuya!

—¡Julia, mi amor!

—¡Laguna!

—¡Julia!

Ambos se fundieron en un beso que parecía no tener fin.

_«¡Oh, no, voy a dejar de ser virgen en el cuerpo de otro!»_, ante la idea de lo que se aproximaba, la mente de Squall entró en _shock_ y se desmayó.

?

—Laguna, mi amor... ha sido maravilloso... increíble... —oyó Squall cuando volvió en sí.

—Julia, amor mío, no tengo palabras para expresar cómo me siento...

_«A lo mejor, no hablan de lo que creo que están hablando...», _quiso creer Squall.

¡Toc, toc, toc!, sonaron unos golpes en la puerta.

—¡Laguna, deja lo que estés haciendo, que nos han mandado a dónde Cristo perdió el gorro! —se oyó la voz de Kiros

—¡Laguna, ¿que no sabes que lo que hay que poner en el pomo es el cartelito de no molestar? —preguntó Ward con guasa—. ¡Jajaja, mira que colgar el uniforme!

—¡Esperad un momento!

—¡Diez minutos, que nos cuelgan si no vamos ya! —dijo Kiros.

—¡Bastante nos ha costado retrasar las órdenes durante cinco horas! ¡Te esperamos abajo!

—Diez minutos... —lamentó Julia—, y te vas...

—Volveré en cuanto termine la misión.

—Sin ti, los minutos se me harán horas, igual que a tú lado las horas me han parecido segundos...

—¡Julia!

—¡Laguna!

Otro beso.

_«Uy, uy, uy... ya empiezan con los besitos...»_

—Sólo nos quedan diez minutos... —musitó ella—, ¿Tú crees que podríamos... ya sabes... eso que llaman: uno rápido...?

—Yo creo que sí —respondió Laguna con una sonrisa pícara.

_«¡Socorro, auxilio, que alguien me saque de aquí!»_

¡PIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!

.

;D ;D ;D ;D ;D ;D ;D ;D ;D ;D ;D ;D ;D ;D ;D ;D ;D ;D

.

—¡Squall, Squall, despierta!... —oyó la voz de Selphie.

El joven abrió los ojos y vio que estaba tumbado en el suelo del vagón del tren.

—¡Macho, qué alegría, creía que no te ibas a despertar nunca!

El joven líder de grupo se puso en pie e hizo unos ligeros movimientos con las piernas y los brazos que, aunque pudiese pensarse que eran para desentumecer los músculos, en realidad eran para comprobar que su cuerpo era su cuerpo. Efectivamente, así era, comprobó con alivio sintiendo una extraña sensación que le costo identificar: felicidad, un estado anímico que no solía experimentar. Nunca estar en sí después de no estar en sí habiendo estado en otro le había hecho tan feliz; aunque quizás era porque nunca le había pasado antes.

—¿Nos hemos dormido los tres? —inquirió.

—Sí, macho, pero nosotros ya hace un rato que nos hemos despertado.

—Ay... —Selphie dio un profundo suspiro—. He tenido un sueño más chulo...

_«Pues yo he vivido la peor de mis pesadillas... Estaba dentro de un tío que, además de ser un ceporro, era un salido...»,_ recordó Squall, con un escalofrío.

—He soñado con un hombre superfascinante —siguió la chica—. Era guapísimo, se llamaba Laguna e iba con dos amigos.

—¡En mi sueño también había un Laguna! —se sorprendió Zell—. Era un soldado de Galbadia.

—Laguna, Kiros y Ward... —pronunció Squall, sin poder creerlo.

—¡Exacto! —dijeron Selphie y Zell.

—No puede ser que los tres hayamos soñado lo mismo...

—La verdad es que era un sueño muy real —opinó Selphie—. Yo era Kiros, bueno era y no era, quiero decir que estaba allí, pero a la vez también estaba él, como si fuésemos dos en uno, aunque controlaba él. ¿No sé si lo entendéis?

—Perfectamente... —murmuró Squall.

—¡A mí me pasaba lo mismo! Pero yo era Ward.

—Squall, entonces, tú eras Laguna —dedujo Selphie—. ¡Qué suerte!

—No lo llamaría yo así...

—Es raro que los tres hayamos tenido ese sueño tan real... —meditó Selphie.

—Quizás ha sido a causa de algún gas mutante biológico que nos haya echado el enemigo —deseó Squall—. Y cuando estábamos dormidos han aprovechado para meternos esos falsos recuerdos, o lo que sea, pero no ha sido nada real, seguro. Y ni tan siquiera lo hemos experimentado, seguro; y, con un poco de esfuerzo por nuestra parte, lo olvidamos enseguida —deseó intensamente.

—Para nada —contradijo Selphie—, ha sido un sueño compartido y ha sido tan real que es como si en realidad lo hubiésemos vivido, ¿verdad, Zell?

—¡Estoy de acuerdo con Selphie! Squall, mejor que olvides esas falsas teorías conspiratorias y que asumas que lo que nos ha pasado es algo muy real.

—Real como la vida misma —hizo hincapié la chica.

—¡¿Y qué?

—¡Pues que no ha sido solo un sueño! —manifestó Selphie.

—¡Estoy de acuerdo con ella!

—¡¿Y qué! ¡¿Y qué! ¡¿Y qué! —bramó Squall—. ¡Y no os atreváis a replicarme!

—Glups...

—¡Sea lo que sea, da igual, ahora no podemos hacer nada! —continuó, más enfadado a cada segundo que pasaba—. ¡Cuando volvamos al Jardín, ya lo consultaremos con alguien responsable e inteligente!

—Te refieres al director...

—¡Por supuesto que no, me refiero a la doctora Kadowaki!

—A mí hay una cosa que me intriga... —empezó Selphie—. Squall, ¿qué pasó cuando Laguna fue al cuarto de Julia?

—¡Eso, eso, ¿qué paso?

—¡Nada, no pasó nada! —bramó, a punto de saltar sobre sus subordinados y cometer un "seedicidio" doble—. ¡Y dejaos de gilipolleces y comámonos los bocadillos ya, que se van a enfriar!

—¡Los bocatas! —recordó Zell—. ¿Eh?... ¿Dónde están los bocatas? —No había ni rastro, y recordaba perfectamente que los habían dejado sobre la mesa—. ¡Noooooooooo! ¡Nos han robado los bocatas! ¡Buaaaaaaa, quiero mi bocata!

—No llores, Zell —intentó consolar Selphie—, ya verás como en Timber podrás comerte uno más rico todavía.

Sin embargo a Squall le alegraba el robo de los bocatas, que había desviado la atención de sus compañeros del lamentable suceso que habían vivido.

Señores pasajeros, próxima parada, Timber, oyeron el aviso por megafonía.

—¡Qué bien, ya tengo ganas de entrar en acción! —exclamó alegre Selphie y salió del vagón.

—¡Y yo! — Zell la siguió, ya recuperado del _shock_.

_«Maldito Laguna... —Mientras salía del vagón, Squall no podía evitar recordar lo que había ocurrido entre Laguna y Julia; porque que hubiesen consumado o no, al estar desmayado, era como si no hubiese pasado. Pero... otro detalle atormentaba al joven SeeD, y mucho...—... Me pregunto... los besos que Laguna le ha dado a Julia, ¿son como si se los hubiese dado yo?... En ese caso, ¿puedo seguir afirmando que mis labios son vírgenes?... —reflexionaba—. ¡No debo seguir atormentándome! ¡Debo concentrarme en la misión! ¡Concentrarme y acabarla rápidamente!... Tengo tantas ganas de acabar de una vez con esta maldita misión, volver al Jardín y olvidarme de todo...»_

:) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :)

:) :) :) :) :) :) :)

:) :) :)

**Notas de autora:** ¡Hola a todos!

En primer lugar quiero pedir mis más sinceras disculpas a todos los fans por el destrozo que he hecho de "_Eyes on me_". En mi defensa sólo diré que tengáis en cuenta que este relato es una parodia de humor absurdo y disparatado. Espero que algún día seáis capaces de perdonarme.

Deseo que hayáis disfrutado con este capítulo y que os hayan gustado Laguna, Kiros, Ward y Julia. Me gustaría que me hicieseis llegar vuestra opinión con reviews, aunque sólo sea una línea. No cuesta nada y a mí me da muchos ánimos para seguir la historia. Es que en el último capítulo he recibido menos mensajes y me pregunto si será porque la gente va perdiendo el interés en la historia o por castigo por haberla tenido parada tanto tiempo :) De todas formas no os preocupéis los fieles a ella porque, mientras siga teniendo aunque sea un solo lector, seguiré escribiéndola.

Ahora el apartado de publicidad: ¡Si realmente os gusta reír, pasad por el fic de ff7 que Ayumi está escribiendo! ¡No os arrepentiréis! XXD Podéis llegar a él a través de mi profile en mis historias favoritas.

¡Nada más, amigos!

.

Y ahora paso a dar respuesta personalizada a las reviews:

**Ayumi Warui: **Ohayo!

No sé por qué, sospechaba que ibas a ser la primera en dejarme un review XD

Gracias por dejar por escrito que te encanta el capítulo (ya sabes... las palabras se las lleva el viento, pero lo escrito queda... Ahora ya es demasiado tarde para arrepentirte ¡Jajajajaja!)

Ya sabes que Squall es un negado para los asuntos del amor, de ahí que no se entere ni cuando Seifer es tan explícito XD... En cuanto al Moguri, espera a ver en acción la tienda _"Sous le pont"_ y comprenderás el verdadero significado de las palabras _barata_ y _cutre_ XXXD

Por cierto, estaba pensando yo... ¿no serán parientes el padre–madre de Cloud y la madre de Zell?... Habría que investigarlo más a fondo.

Y los _flashback_, un reflejo de la cotidianidad y de la vida misma...

Le paso tu admiración al buel cartero de Zell, y aprovecho para informar de que es el mismo buel que le llevó la carta a Selphie (y supongo que a Quistis, un año antes). Es un buel especial, y veo que te has dado cuenta de ello cuando los propones como protagonista del fic. Peeeeero... me temo que la respuesta es: ¡NO! ¡Te he dicho una y mil veces+1 que el prota es Squall!

¡¿Qué me dices de la aparición estelar de tu adorado e idolatrado Laguna? ¡¿Le he hecho justicia o me he quedado corta?

¡Waaaapo! ¡Aaaaaay, Omá, qué rico! (va para Laguna)

¡Nos leemos!

**Rananer:** ¡Ey, Tronch!

Yo creo que hasta si le hiciesen a Seifer todo lo que propones en tu review, él se escaparía; es como si, para poder estar cerca de su amado, se hubiese dejado poseer por el espíritu de Houdini :)

Veo que has disfrutado con la hogareña visita de Zell y el impresionante _look_ de Squall con el pijama de ranitas, solo le faltaba su peluchito Mumba XD.

Por cierto, Zell me ha dicho que te diga que, si tanto comprendes su dolor por el asunto de "el chorizo de las lentejas", lo demuestres con algo más que palabras y le mandes un jamón. Me ha pedido que te ruegue, encarecidamente, que camufles el jamón (no sea que se lo coman por el camino) y que dejes bien claro a quién va dirigido. Te mando su próxima dirección conocida hasta que vuelva al Jardín:

Zell Dincht

Guarida de las _Libélulas Asilvestradas del Pantano_.

CP: 33333 Timber

Galbadia

Y ahora, aprovechando que Quistis hacía la siesta y soñaba que dos guapos chicos le juraban amor eterno (me pregunto, ¿quiénes serán estos chicos?) le he cogido el látigo.

—¡Zis, zas! —recibe unos latigazos de mi parte por putear a los moguris. ¡Los adoro!—. ¡Zis, zas! ¡A que escuece, ¿eh? ¡KUPÓ! ¡REKUPOPOOÓ!

Y ahora me despido de ti, no sin antes decirte que muy buena la excusa de la muerte de tu ordenador... Ya lo estoy viendo, ahora pretenderás que vaya a buscar las Dragon ball para revivirlo... ¡tendrás cara!

¡Mamemimomu! ¡Mamemimomu! ¡Mamemimomu!

**Nebyra:** ¡Hola!

Espero que te haya gustado este capítulo también. Y me siento feliz por haber colaborado en que hayas podido entender por qué son como son Selphie y Zell :) Aún han salido demasiado cuerdos con la vida que han llevado; sobre todo Selphie con esa dieta típica de la zona del Tirol Trabiés (a base de alcohol) necesaria poder jugar en camisón y descalza por la nieve XD

En cuanto a Seifer... cierto que ha demostrado su habilidad escapista y que se esfuerza; peeeeeero... no sé si, después de cómo trata a mi pobre Squall, acomplejándolo siempre, diciéndole lo torpe y poco atractivo que es... No sé yo, no sé si le dejare que roce los divinos labios de mi Squall... Y aunque yo lo dejase, no sé si Squall lo dejaría vivir para contarlo... ¡Ya veremos! :)

¡Hasta el próximo!

**Ako Nomura: ¡**Hola, Ako!

Ya ves, mi fic no había muerto, sólo estaba en una larga pausa forzosa :)

¡Qué bien que te haya hecho reír el capítulo y que te haya servido para comprender más a Selphie y Zell XD! Eso era lo que pretendía al poner su pasado, que hasta el momento había sido un secreto, así el mundo podrá comprender por qué son como son XD

En cuanto a Seifer, la verdad es que el pobre, aunque le pone mucho empeño, no es un maestro del arte del disimulo. Menos mal que los otros no están muy espabilados y no se enteran XD

Siento lo de tu historia; pero yo no me enteré. Como ya dije en el último capítulo: no sólo he estado sin escribir todo ese tiempo, tampoco me he pasado por el Fanfiction. Pero seguro que el fic era bueno, ¿por qué no lo vuelves a colgar?

¡Arriba ese ánimo! ¡Ojalá que pronto te visite la musa de la inspiración!

Nos leemos ;)

**Amanda Beicker:** ¡Hola!

¡He vuelto! Y espero que para quedarme y poderte alegrar muchos más días :)

Pues sí, al pobre Seifer cada vez le cuesta más disimular; pero es que ver que ha fracasado su elaborado plan de hacer suspender a Squall de por vida y que, irremediablemente, su amado se va a "esa misión", le está haciendo perder el norte. Y, encima, Squall matándolo de celos con sus mimos a Mumba... Yo creo que a este chico ni los candados electrificados y ni los láseres de todo el universo pueden detenerlo XD

En este fic ya se ha visto (el uso de señuelos durante la batalla o el innovador sistema de grabación de la red moguri) y, sospecho que se verá más, avances de una tecnología futurista, y todo gracias a un tipo, medio loco, que dice haber sido abducido por los extraterrestres (¿quién será ese tipo?). Pero en vez de preocuparte de los moguris, preocúpate por nuestros protas, ¡sólo Dios sabe lo que les puede pasar si hacen venir al moguri tres veces inútilmente! Y al paso que van...

Me alegra que te haya gustado la madre de Zell, una gran señora con un alto poder de persuasión (si no, que se lo pregunten a Squall XXD), que te haya divertido el pasado de Zell y Selphie y que, por fin, hayas comprendido qué los ha llevado a ser como son XD. Para eso estoy aquí, para transcribir la historia, tal y como ocurrió, sin censura y con todas las escenas eliminadas, y de ese modo arrojar luz sobre los puntos oscuros, que escaparon a la comprensión.

¡Muchas gracias por tu review, espero, impaciente el próximo!

PD: Ya te avisaré cuando sea el concierto. Y no te preocupes por los monstruos, estoy convenciendo a Squall para que vaya a protegerte con su grupo (aunque no sé si eso no será peor XD)

**Damr1990:** ¡Hola!

Sí, la verdad es que a mí también me da mucha pena Squall, teniendo que presenciar escenas de amor maternal y oír relatos de escenas bucólicas y llenas de amor... Mientras, él, solo y abandonado, sin rastro de esa madre desnaturalizada que lo dejó más tirado que a una colilla, y a la que está deseando encontrar para ajustarle las cuentas... Y encima, lejos de Mumba, sniff, sniff... Menos mal que aún le queda su sable pistola XD

Y no te preocupes, que sabe muy bien cómo manejar su sable pistola sin desangrarse: lo abraza por la culata y con el filo del sable hacia fuera (así el sable lo protegería de cualquiera (por ejemplo, Seifer ) que quisiese abrazarlo por delante). No sé si me explico... ¡Ojalá pudiese hacer un dibujo!

¡Espero que te haya gustado este capítulo!

**Moonedge: **¡Hola!

La verdad es que cuando leí tu review me hinche como un pavo (no sé si en tu país esta expresión tendrá el mismo significado que en el mío, por eso voy a explicarla por si acaso: me hiciste sentir superbién, sentir que mi propósito al escribir comedia (divertir y durante un rato hacer olvidar las penas, y de paso olvidarlas yo) estaba cumplido, a cada frase que leía, más y más subía mi amor propio, jeje). Por eso te digo que: por lectores como tú, me merecen la pena las horas dedicadas a cada capítulo del fic. ¡Me subes la moral por las nubes y me das ganas de correr y empezar a escribir otro capítulo! ¡Muchas gracias!

Creo deducir por tu review que quieres estudiar psicología, ¡adelante! Es una carrera preciosa que te ayudará mucho, tanto en tu vida personal como en tus escritos. Y si yo te he ayudado algo con mi faceta de "psicólogo" es para mí un verdadero placer; igual que es un honor encontrarme con un joven con una personalidad profunda y respetuosa, a la vez que divertida, que dedica parte de su tiempo a leer lo que yo escribo (bastante tiempo, por cierto, ya que mis capítulos son larguísimos) .

Por cierto, cualquier incoherencia o horrografía, si es que las tuvieras, están disculpadas por mi parte, incluso antes de que las escribieras ;) (¡Me ha salido una rima!) Haz tú lo mismo con las mías XD

Bueno, solo decirte que tendrás que esperar un poco más para el encuentro entre Squall y Rinoa (mi pareja favorita también). Como diría el anuncio: ¡próximamente en sus pantallas!

Atte. se despide su segura servidora, siempre dispuesta a hacerle reír ;)

PD: ¡Me encantó tu fic de Silent Hill! Y dejo constancia de ello aquí ;)

**Flora Athena:** ¡Hola!

No tienes que disculparte de nada :) Cada uno deja reviews cuando puede, y, a veces, aunque queremos hacer algo, la falta de tiempo u otras cosas nos impide hacerlo (y sé de lo que hablo, si no, mira cuánto tiempo he estado yo sin actualizar el fic, y eso que quería hacerlo). Lo importante es que hayas leído el fic y que te haya gustado (también que me lo hayas hecho saber, no vayas a pensar que no me alegro un montón cuando veo un mensaje XD). Y si de paso mi capítulo te ha ayudado a subir la moral un poco, aunque solo sea momentáneamente, pues mejor que mejor :)

Y ahora, confesión por confesión: el Seifer del juego tampoco era de mis personajes favoritos, la verdad. Pero el del fic me cae muy bien, será porque entiendo perfectamente sus motivaciones ¡jajajaja! Y Laguna, después de mi queridísimo Squall, es mi personaje favorito. ¡Y no me importa que todo el mundo lo sepa! ¡Es adorable!

Bueno, para terminar, habrás podido comprobar que tu información sobre la próxima aparición estelar de Laguna era cierta. Espero que no te haya decepcionado porque es muy difícil escribir sobre él y estar a la altura :)

Espero tu review haciéndome saber lo que te ha parecido (eso sí, cuando puedas).

Otra cosa: ¡Actualiza!... Por supuesto, cuando tengas tiempo, jeje.

¡Nos leemos!

**FanFiker_Fanfinal: **¡Hola!

Ya echaba de menos tu review del capítulo 3, al no verlo, pensé que habías perdido las ganas de seguir leyendo mi fic porque como me habías dicho que el segundo capítulo te había gustado bastante menos que el primero... ¡Me alegra ver que no ha sido así y que has seguido leyendo mi historia! También me alegra que no hayas encontrado faltas, te aseguro que me esfuerzo en que no se me pase ni una XD. Lo que sí que siento, y mucho, es que te aburra la historia de Gili porque, por lo general, este personaje ha tenido bastante buena acogida. Pero, en fin, no puedo pretender que todos mis personajes gusten a todos (aunque me encantaría que así fuese, no te voy a mentir XD) Y no sabes cuánto siento que Quistis te caiga mal por mi culpa. Te aseguro que a mí Quistis (la del juego) me cae bien, y lo último que pretendía era que la mía cayese mal a nadie. Lo siento.

Bueno, espero que este nuevo capitulo te haya gustado más porque si, poco a poco, la historia va perdiendo interés para ti, en nada dejas de leerme, y lo sentiría mucho porque siempre viene bien una buena opinión crítica, como la tuya.

En fin, espero con impaciencia tu opinión de este capítulo.

¡Ojalá te haya gustado! :)

**Koomori chan:** ¡Hola!

Me alegra mucho que te haya gustado mi fic :) y que te hayas reído tanto con él. La verdad es que es eso lo que pretendo al escribirlo: que paséis un buen rato y os olvidéis de las penas, por lo menos mientras lo leéis (puedo asegurarte que yo, mientras lo escribo, me olvido de todo lo malo y me lo paso bomba).

Me alegra mucho que te gusten Mumba y Gili, y quién sabe, quizás el pobre Gili vea algún día recompensados todos sus esfuerzos... Nunca hay que perder la esperanza XXD

Otra cosa, estoy planteándome muy seriamente tu consejo de que Mumba sea quien se quede con Squall... ¡Es broma! En esto será el propio Squall el que decida.

¡Espero que siguas leyéndome y que me dejes muchos más reviews!


	6. Si lo sé, no vengo I

**Disclaimers**: Los personajes, el mundo, los objetos, monstruos y cualquier otro ser o elemento del Final Fantasy no me pertenecen.

.

.

**Capítulo 6: Si lo sé, no vengo I**

.

.

En cuanto nuestros protas pusieron un pie en el andén de la estación de Timber, oyeron una voz chillona:

—¡Zell Dincht, paquete urgente para el señor Zell Dincht! —iba pregonando un hombre bajito que se paseaba entre los pasajeros que abandonaban el tren en aquella estación—: ¡Zell Dincht, paquete urgente para el señor Zell Dincht!

—¡Soy yo!

—¿Y cómo sé que tú eres tú y no te estás haciendo pasar por ti?

—Porque yo soy yo. Verdad, ¿Squall?

—...

—¡Él es él! —confirmó Selphie.

—No me sirve que te reconozcan tus compinches. Podríais ser una banda de delincuentes que os estuvieseis haciendo pasar por vosotros.

—Salgamos de la estación —cortó Squall, harto ya de tanta palabrería.

—Pero... —empezó Zell.

—¡Eh, un momento! —detuvo el mensajero, si no entregaba el paquete, no cobraba—. De todas formas hay una pista para saber que tú eres tú y no otro. El envío viene con una pregunta clave que debes responder.

—A ver, a ver —animó Zell, nervioso

—¿Cómo se llama la chica de la trenza? —inquirió el mensajero.

_«La chica de la trenza tenía nombre...»,_ empezó a pensar Squall mientras Zell decía:

—¡Qué fácil: Dulci!

_«Pues a mí no me parece tan fácil. Cualquiera de las preguntas del examen para subir rango era mucho más fácil...»,_ siguió Squall a lo suyo.

—¡¿Cómo no iba a saber el nombre de su novia? —exclamó felizmente Selphie.

—¡No es mi novia!

—¡Jajajaja!

—Firma aquí...

El mensajero entregó el envío y se marchó satisfecho de un trabajo bien realizado. Zell, impaciente por ver qué contenía el misterioso paquete, rompió el papel de regalo decorado con corazoncitos en lugar de despegar el celo de las juntas.

—¡Restos de bocatas! —exclamó sorprendido y contento, por fin tendría algo a lo que hincarle el diente—. A pesar de que estoy lejos, Dulci los ha recogido para mí y me los ha enviado... Sniff... —se enjugó una lágrima de emoción.

—¡Cómo te cuida tu novia!

—No es mi novia... Sniff...

—¡Es tan emocionante! —empezó Selphie al tiempo que daba saltitos—: ¡La dulce enamorada, Dulci, sabiendo la mala suerte de su amado y temiendo que muera de inanición durante su peligrosa misión en tierras lejanas, recoge el sustento diario y, sin importarle la distancia que los separa, envía un paquete de mendrugos y migajas a su amado novio! ¡Qué emocionante!

—Sí, muy emocionante... —masculló Squall—. Salgamos que tenemos una misión que cumplir.

—No es mi novia... Sniff...

—Oye, Zell, no hemos comido nada desde anoche, ¿podrías darme un mendrugo?

—¡Claro!

—Ya tendremos tiempo de comer cuando estemos en la guarida de _Las Libélulas Asilvestradas del Pantano._ El director dijo que vendría a buscarnos un miembro del grupo de la resistencia. Vayamos a la entrada de la estación, que es el punto de encuentro.

Los jóvenes se limitaron a bajar los quince peldaños de la escalera que separaba el anden del adoquinado de la calle de Timber y allí mismo, entre un quiosco y una tienda de animales, se dispusieron a esperar.

—Recordad que vendrá camuflado. Manteneos alerta y no hagáis nada que pueda descubrir que somos SeeDs en misión secreta. Recordad que para todos, menos para la resistencia, somos tres débiles turistas que han venido a pasar unos días a esta ciudad. No debemos hace nada que pueda meter en un conflicto internacional al Jardín de Balamb.

—¡De acuerdo! —respondieron los dos con tono marcial a las instrucciones que les daba su líder.

En aquel momento se les acercó un hombre corpulento disfrazado de taxista y les dijo:

—¿Quieren que les lleve a algún lado?

Los tres jóvenes reconocieron al instante la contraseña. Tras unos segundos de silencio, Squall, como líder de grupo que era, tomó la palabra y dijo la contracontraseña:

—Sí, a la cama de tu mujer.

—¡¿Cómo te atreves? —increpó el taxista, hecho una furia—. ¡Toma!

¡Pim, pam, pum!, el hombre se lió a golpes con Squall, el cual, aunque hubiese podido masacrar con facilidad al taxista, por la necesidad de mantener en secreto su identidad de SeeD decidió aguantar estoicamente la lluvia de mamporros, tal era la entereza de un verdadero SeeD.

—Crío de mierda... —se alejó rezongando el taxista ultrajado, frotándose los doloridos puños.

—Creo que era realmente un taxista... —se atrevió a opinar Selphie.

—¿Y qué? —La mirada asesina de Squall casi acaba con la vida de la chica.

—Nada, nada...

—Por ahí se nos acerca otro tipo muy sonriente —advirtió Zell.

En aquella ocasión, el tipo además de corpulento era muy alto. Llevaba una gorra de taxista.

—Ahora te encargas tú del asunto de las contraseñas —le ordenó Squall a Zell.

—¿Quieren que les lleve a algún lado? —dijo, con la mejor de sus sonrisas, el timbereño.

—Sí, a la cama de tu mujer... —respondió el rubio, deseando que aquel tipo no fuese lo que parecía.

—¡Pero ¿qué te has creído, asqueroso capullo? ¡A mi mujer ni la nombres!

¡Pim, pam, pum, cataplam, plaf, plif, pam!

—Arf, arf, arf... —jadeaba cansado el taxista—. La próxima vez no voy a dejar de ti ni el recuerdo... —amenazó antes de marcharse.

—Este también era un taxista de verdad... —dedujo Selphie.

—Qué bruto... —se quejó Zell.

—...

Echaron un vistazo alrededor... Todo un enjambre de taxistas, entre los que podía estar el miembro camuflado de la resistencia, los miraba con deseo. En aquella época había muy poco turismo en Timber, una ciudad ocupada, con pocas libertades. Y los tres jóvenes parados, con aspecto de pardillos despistados como si no supiesen ni dónde estaban ni a dónde ir, era un bocado más que apetecible para cualquier taxista profesional, que podría darles un rodeo por toda la ciudad para llevarlos a la calle de al lado.

—Uy... por ahí se acerca otro... —informó Selphie.

—Ahora te toca a ti —le dijo Zell a la chica.

Squall no tuvo nada que objetar. Era norma de los Jardines no hacer discriminaciones, ni negativas ni positivas, entre los SeeDs por razones de sexo.

En esta ocasión el ¿taxista? era bajo pero muy fornido, con unos brazos y antebrazos que hubiese envidiado el número uno de los culturistas.

—¿Quieren que les lleve a algún lado?

—Sí, a la cama de tu mujer... —dijo la chica—. Este es el que quiere —añadió, por si acaso, señalando a Zell

—¡¿Cómo? ¡Y el muy cobarde no se atreve ni a decirlo personalmente! ¡Pues te vas a enterar de lo que vale un peine!

¡Pim, pam, pum, cataplam, catacataplan pam!

—A ver si aprendemos a tratar con más respeto a los mayores... —dijo el hombre cuando se canso de darle a Zell, como si de un saco de boxeo se tratase, y se marchó.

—Tampoco era este, jeje... —dedujo Selphie.

—...

—Ay, ay, ay...

—Mirad ese tipo que se acerca... —dijo Selphie.

—Anda de una forma muy sospechosa —observó Zell.

Se referían a un hombre de edad indeterminada ataviado con una gabardina larga con el cuello alzado, una gorra calada hasta las orejas y unas grandes gafas de sol que le tapaban casi toda la cara. El individuo andaba de una extraña forma, como si quisiese pasar desapercibido, y miraba constantemente a todos lados, como si temiese ser perseguido; aunque lo único que conseguía con sus aspavientos era llamar la atención de todos.

_«Espero que pase de largo»,_ deseó Squall.

Pero no tuvo suerte. El tipo se paró ante ellos, miro a derecha e izquierda y dijo muy bajo:

—¿Quieren que les lleve a algún lado?

—¡Sí, a la cama de tu mujer! —gritaron los tres SeeDs y, sin mediar palabra, se liaron a palos con el pobre desgraciado—. ¡Toma, toma!

—¡Ay, ay! —El tipo cayó al suelo y desde allí gritó como si le fuese la vida en ello—: ¡Pues si te traes la tuya, haremos un cuarteto!

—¡Será desgraciado, encima se cachondea! —exclamaron horrorizados los SeeDs por la falta de respeto y, sintiendo que su enfado alcanzaba límites insospechados, lo molieron a hostias—. ¡Toma, toma, ¿quieres más?

—¡Socorro, auxilio! Arg... Pu–pues... si te traes... a la tuya... haremos un cuarteto... —les repitió un estertor agónico.

—¡Será pervertido! —exclamó Squall—. ¡¿Que no nos dice que traigamos a nuestras mujeres para hacer una orgía?

—¡Y tú ni tan siquiera tienes novia! —le recordó Selphie.

—¡Qué borde! ¡Como sabe que estás más solo que la una...! —se sumó Zell.

—¡¿Será sádico? —alucinó Squall—. ¡Toma, toma!

—Pu–pues... si te traes... a la tuya... haremos un cuarteto...

—¡Parece un disco rayado! —dijo Zell, sin dejar de golpearlo.

—¡Tiene fijación con esa frase! —opinó Selphie—. ¡Toma, toma!

De pronto una lucecita se iluminó en la mente de Squall.

—¡Alto! —pidió a sus subordinados.

—¡Squall, no dejes que tu gran corazón te ciegue, recuerda la paliza que te ha dado el taxista antes y las dos que le han dado a Zell!

—"Pues si te traes la tuya haremos un cuarteto" es la contracontracontraseña —les recordó Squall.

—¡Anda, tío, es verdad!

—¡Uy, hemos metido la pata, jeje!

Squall levantó al miembro de la resistencia del suelo y entre los tres le quitaron un poco el polvo mientras Watts, que así se llamaba el tipo, los miraba lleno de admiración: ¡realmente los SeeDs eran fieros guerreros! Habían hecho un buen fichaje.

—Disculpa —pidió Squall—, nos hemos dejado llevar por los nervios.

—No importa, no importa, señor, me llamó Watts y zoy el número trez en el orden de jerarquía de _Laz Libélulaz Azilveztradaz del Pantano_, zeñor —De repente ceceaba y nuestros duros guerreros no quisieron preguntarle si se debía a que le habían roto algún diente. Mejor hacían como si no se hubiesen dado cuenta del detalle.

Squall hizo las necesarias presentaciones.

—Zeguidme, oz llevaré al cuartel general... zeñor.

Anduvieron los cuatro pasos que los separaba de otro andén y, de inmediato, llegó un vagón-locomotora amarillo muy hortera, era como una especie de coche caravana, pero en tren.

—Zeñor, ez nueztra baze, zeñor —informó Watts—. Zubid...

En cuanto estuvieron arriba, el vagón amarillo se las piró hacia su parking guarida. Sorprendentemente, aunque el vagón-locomotora por fuera parecía bastante pequeño, por dentro era muy amplio, incluso tenía varios departamentos; aunque esto nuestros protas aún no lo sabían.

El compartimiento por el que se accedía al vagón hacía las veces de recibidor, y en él se veían varias puertas.

Watts, sintiéndose seguro, se desprendió del disfraz y se quedó ataviado con sus atuendos habituales: pantalón largo verde oscuro, camisa blanca, chaleco naranja y en la cabeza, colocado como los de los piratas, un pañuelo azul oscuro; toda una armonía de buen gusto y colores bien conjugados.

_«Sin disfraz aún resulta más hortera»,_ no pudo evitar pensar Squall.

De inmediato entró otro tipo cuyo atuendo no tenía nada que envidiar al de Watts: un pantalón gris oscuro que, quizás por falta de tela, le llegaba hasta la rodilla y una camisa larga azulona abotonada estilo chino que llevaba por fuera del pantalón. Los zapatos o lo que fuese aquello, indescriptibles.

—Soy Zone, el número dos de _Las Libélulas Asilvestradas del Pantano_ —se presentó.

—Yo soy Squall Leonhart, el líder del grupo, y ellos son mis subordinados, Selphie Tilmitt y Zell Dincht. Y ahora pasemos al grano, que no tenemos todo el día. ¿Qué hay que hacer?

—Bueno, eso os lo explicará nuestra princesa.

—¡Tenéis una princesa en el grupo! —se sorprendió Selphie.

—¡Qué categoría, macho! —opinó Zell.

—Ignoraba que en este continente hubiese monarquía —dijo Squall, nada impresionado—. Los libros de historia no hablan de ello.

—Y no la hay —declaró Zone—. Por desgracia, aquí manda el malvado presidente Vinzer Deling. Pero _princesa_ es como llamamos al líder y número uno de nuestra organización, es que es como las princesas de los cuentos: maravillosa. Ella es bella, valiente, intrépida, osada, arriesgada, ágil, tierna...

—Sí, sí, lo que tú digas —interrumpió Squall—. Si es el líder, tendré que hablar con ella. —Se hizo el silencio—. Ya —añadió el SeeD al ver que ni Zone ni Watts se movían.

—Es que... hay un pequeño problema... La princesa está haciendo una siesta...

—Pues vas y la despiertas.

—Es que... mejor vas tú, ¿no?

—Oye, yo no soy el chico de los recados.

Zone palideció, se puso en cuclillas y empezó a apretarse la barriga mientras se quejaba.

—¡Zeñor, cuando Zone ze pone nervioso, zeñor, tiene retortijonez de barriga, zeñor!

—Vale, pues ve a buscarla tú.

—Ezto... No puedo, zeñor, ze me ha pegado un chicle a la zuela del zapato y no puedo moverme ahora, zeñor... —improvisó Watts.

—Está bien... —Por lo visto, aquellos dos no se atrevían a despertar a su líder, debía ser un ogro. Pero él, un aguerrido y valiente SeeD, no le temía a nada—. Iré yo personalmente a despertarla. Pero será la primera vez y la última que haga un trabajo de esta clase.

—¡Zeñor, zí, zeñor!

A Zone se le pasó tan rápido como le había llegado el retortijón y le indicó a Squall:

—Por esos escalones de ahí, se va a un cambio de pantalla, entonces verás un pasillo con varias puertas, la última pertenece a los aposentos de nuestra princesa. Ten cuidado no te pierdas.

—Perderme, ¿yo? —dijo Squall con suficiencia y desapareció por el cambio de pantalla.

_«Debe ser esta puerta»,_ se dijo, más perdido que Chanquete en el desierto. Aquel pasillo era muy amplio y con varias puertas, y la verdad era que Squall no le había prestado mucha atención a Zone y no le había quedado muy claro dónde estaba esa tal "princesa". Pero hacerle repetir el camino a aquel patético cobardica, adicto a los retortijones de barriga, no le había parecido digno de un frío y carismático SeeD, líder de grupo.

—¡Hola, Squall! —saludó Selphie en cuanto el joven entró en aquella habitación.

No sólo estaba ella allí, sino también Zell, Zone, Watts, y tres tipos más, uno de los cuales estaba sentado delante de lo que parecía ser un cuadro de mandos.

_«¿Cómo han llegado aquí? ¿Por dónde han pasado?»,_ se hizo el joven unas de esas preguntas sin respuesta sobre una de esas situaciones inexplicables que se dan a veces en los juegos.

—¡Hola, soy el pulsador oficial de botones! —se presentó el tipo que estaba sentado delante del cuadro de mandos; alguien que no alcanzaba la categoría suficiente en la historia como para tener nombre.

—Yo soy el diseñador de muñecos —dijo otro que había de pie.

—Yo soy el viejo, y me dedico a descansar en el sofá —dijo uno que había sentado en una especie de sofá pegado a la pared.

—¡Y todos juntos, con nuestra princesa, formamos la resistencia! —corearon los cinco miembros allí presentes.

—...

—¿Quieres que te hablemos de cómo se formaron _Las Libélulas Asilvestradas del Pantano_? —preguntó el tipo del cuadro de mandos.

A Squall se le presentaron varias opciones:

a) Vete a freír espárragos.

b) Estaré encantado de escucharte.

c) Habla y terminemos cuanto antes.

—Vete a freír espárragos.

—Lo siento mucho, pero en esta época del año no hay. Pero, en cuanto sea la temporada, te prometo que te haré una tortillita —contestó el pulsador oficial de botones.

_«Este tío es imbécil»,_ se dijo Squall y, viendo que el panel de opciones aparecía de nuevo, con resignación dijo:

—Habla y terminemos cuanto antes.

—Que le cuente la historia Watts —propuso el diseñador de muñecos—. Después de todo, es la suya y la de Zone.

—Zeñor, todo ze remonta, zeñor, a haze muchoz añoz, zeñor, cuando éramoz, zeñor, una familia feliz, zeñor..

—Una historia tan importante debería contarla el miembro de la organización de más alto rango —cortó Squall. Aquel pardillo, con su manía de intercalar "señor" cada dos palabras, no iba a terminar en la vida con aquel estúpido relato, que no le interesaba lo más mínimo; y tenía prisa por hablar con la "princesa", cumplir la misión y volver al Jardín cuanto antes, ya empezaba a echar mucho de menos a Mumba, uno de los pocos seres con dos dedos de frente que conocía, pensaba Squall cada vez más convencido.

—¡Es verdad, YO soy el número dos y, como también es mi historia, YO debo contarla! —se acogió Zone, encantado con la sugerencia.

—Empieza, empieza —pidió Selphie, muy intrigada.

—Nuestras familias eran amigas y vecinas —empezó Zone—. Mi padre y el de Watts, además, también eran hermanos de leche. Su infancia transcurrió llena de buenos momentos persiguiendo alagares y fungos por el bosque y, cuando se hicieron mayores, se casaron con sus respectivas hermanas.

—¡Hala, incesto! —exclamó Selphie.

—No, mi padre con la hermana del de Watts y el de Watts con la hermana de mi padre, por eso Watts y yo somos primos. A lo que iba: éramos muy felices. Nuestros dos padres habían estudiado _Cocina Regional y Campista_ y montaron un negocio a medias en el _Pantano de las Libélulas, _un restaurante que se llenaba los fines de semana. Servían paellas, pollos asados, patatas fritas, ensaladas, sangrías, cerveza, cafés, carajillos... todo tipo de comida y bebida apropiada para la gente que iba de camping los fines de semana, una costumbre muy arraigada en el pasado en esta ciudad; por supuesto, lo cobraban todo a precio de oro, como debe ser en los restaurantes de sitios vacacionales, y si no les parecía bien el precio, pues que se hubiesen traído la comida de su casa. Pero, claro, es más cómodo no cocinar e ir a que te lo pongan todo en la mesa y luego protestar por el precio... —empezó a divagar.

—Total que un día —interrumpió Selphie—, un cliente escandalizado por la factura os quemó el restaurante y ahí empezó vuestra desgracia.

—¡No, qué va! Los clientes estaban encantados porque nuestros padres cocinaban de maravilla. Gozaban de un alto prestigio entre la gente de la profesión, eran considerados los dos mejores cocineros de la ciudad, los críticos se deshacían en halagos hacia su paella y la forma sublime en la que asaban los pollos —empezó a enumerar con el orgullo y la nostalgia reflejados en los ojos—, hacia la maravillosa forma en la cortaban las patatas, a la armonía con la que conjugaban la lechuga y...

—Sí, sí, maravilloso, pero ve al grano —cortó Squall.

—Como iba diciendo, los clientes pagaban felices las sumas astronómicas que costaban los menús. Además, de los clientes más pobres se encargaban nuestras madres, ellas eran expertas en preparar bocatas. Y teníamos el menú _Ahorro Total_, que consistía en un bocata de mortadela y un vaso de vino de la casa por tan sólo lo que les hubiera costado diez bocadillos en el súper.

—Tanto hablar de comida me está abriendo el apetito aún más... —lamentó Zell, y echó mano a la mochila para coger unos mendrugos; pero la seca voz de su líder lo interrumpió:

—¡Pues te aguantas! Ya comeremos cuando terminemos con la misión. Y tú —se dirigió a Zone—, ve al grano, no hemos venido aquí a escuchar una disertación sobre la marcha de un restaurante.

—¡Ay, ay, ay, ay! —empezó a lamentarse Zone, al tiempo que se apretaba la barriga y se ponía de cuclillas en el suelo.

—Zeñor, yo zeguiré con la historia, zeñor.

—¡Ya estoy bien! —exclamó Zone, milagrosamente recuperado—. En resumen: éramos muy felices y vivíamos de maravilla a costa de sangrar a los campistas. Pero un terrible día, hace dieciocho años, aprovechando que la gente estaba de picnic, el malvado ejército de Galbadia invadió Timber en un fin de semana y ocupó la ciudad sin resistencia. A los perros se los habían llevado sus dueños y los gatos, sin duda resentidos porque a ellos se los dejaban en casa, se dejaron sobornar por unas sardinas y les dejaron apropiarse de las casas sin ni siquiera darles un arañazo. —La voz de Zone había adquirido un tono dramático, acorde con lo que estaba narrando—. Los de Galbadia cambiaron las cerraduras y, al volver a sus hogares, los timbereños se encontraron de patitas en la calle. Para poder tener un techo bajo el que resguardarse de las inclemencias del tiempo y que les dieran una copia de las nuevas llaves, no tuvieron más remedio que rendirse sin condiciones. De inmediato llegó una época de terror, de falta de libertades, donde los timbereños fueron cosidos con impuestos y, claro, no les llegaba el dinero para ir de picnic los fines de semana. Nuestras familias vieron como la desgracia se cebaba en ellos: a la falta de clientela se sumaron los bancos exigiendo, sin compasión, los pagos de los préstamos y, al no poder pagar, les embargaron el restaurante y los respectivos domicilios... Sigh... —Se enjugó una lágrima—. Pero eso no fue lo peor, el malvado presidente Deling, seguramente para que sirviera de ejemplo a los otros, los humilló hasta límites inconcebibles: ordenó que nuestros dos padres, los mejores cocineros de todo Timber, fueran los cocineros del cuartel del ejército que estableció en la ciudad, que se alimentaba exclusivamente de perritos calientes... sigh... Y a nuestras madres las llevaron como limpiadoras a aquel lugar lleno de bastos soldados, más guarros que una bandada de palomas con diarrea y carentes de puntería a la hora de acertar en la taza del váter. Nuestros padres eran sumamente desgraciados, y eso que los habían engañado respecto a nosotros: les habían dicho que vivir en el cuartel no era los más apropiado para dos niños y que por eso nos habían dado en adopción a unas familias acomodadas de Galbadia que nos cuidarían muy bien y con las que viviríamos como reyes... Pero, en realidad, nos tenían como monitos de feria para los niños de los mandamases de Galbadia. Nos llevaban a los cumpleaños y nos obligaban a hacer todo tipo de monerías. Nos alimentábamos exclusivamente de cacahuetes que nos lanzaban los niños... Sigh... —Se secó de nuevo los ojos y después se sonó la nariz—. Pero lo peor aún había de llegar. Watts y yo nos consolábamos pensando que, por lo menos, nuestros padres estaban juntos y comían todos los días, aunque fuese salchichas. Pero un terrible día —el tono de Zone adquirió un profundo dramatismo—, en el que el presidente Deling estaba de visita en el cuartel, no pudo aguantarse las ganas de humillar aún más a nuestros padres y dijo cuando le sirvieron la cena: "Estas salchichas están ahumadas".

—¡Oooooh! —exclamaron horrorizados Selphie y Zell.

_«Pues yo hubiese jurado que las salchichas siempre eran ahumadas...»_, reflexionó Squall.

—Ante esta cruel crítica —siguió Zone con la terrible historia, profundamente conmovido por la muestra de empatía de los SeeDs—, nuestros padres sintieron que habían llegado al límite de su resistencia: habían pasado de ser los mejores cocineros y los de mayor prestigio entre los de su profesión a simples calentadores de salchichas, ya no podían soportar la humillación por más tiempo y decidieron poner fin a sus vidas. Los dos se infiltraron en la reserva alimenticia privada del presidente y se suicidaron de un empacho. Murieron golpeando al enemigo dónde más le dolía: acabaron con todo su caviar iraní y su paté de foie. El presidente montó en cólera y mandó detener a nuestras madres. Pero éstas, alertadas por un soldado compasivo, huyeron de la ciudad y desde entonces no sabemos nada de ellas... sigh... Cuando nos enteramos, decidimos hacer algo y, en una fiesta de cumpleaños, mientras estaban todos distraídos desenvolviendo los regalos, robamos unos disfraces de payasos y conseguimos huir mientras hacíamos el número del cañón: yo disparé a Watts por encima del muro de la casa y, mientras todos se partían de risa pensando en la hostia que se habría dado, cogí una carreta y dije que iba a recoger los cachitos; aún deben estar esperando a que vuelva. Entonces, para honrar la memoria de nuestros padres, Watts y yo fundamos el grupo de resistencia _Las Libélulas Asilvestradas del Pantano_ con el objetivo de conseguir la liberación de Timber.

—Zierto... —convino Watts rememorando aquellos duros días.

—Éramos dos y poco podíamos hacer a pesar de todo nuestro gran esfuerzo. Nuestros mejores atentados durante años fueron: una vez que pusimos una veintena de chinchetas al paso de un tanque durante un desfile militar y cuando conseguimos infiltrarnos en las oficinas del cuartel y pusimos un chicle en la silla de una becaria. Pero todo cambió cuando encontramos a nuestra princesa.

—Muy zierto.

—Gracias a ella conseguimos formar un verdadero grupo, ahora somos seis miembros, y empezamos los ataques a gran escala: pintamos bigote a todos los carteles del presidente Deling que hay en la ciudad. No veas el cabreo que cogieron los de Galbadia. Y ahora, gracias al asunto ese del novio del Jardín de Balamb de la princesa, podemos contar con SeeDs.

_«No conozco a nadie del Jardín que tenga por novia a una cabecilla de un grupo de resistencia de Timber»,_ se dijo Squall, nada intrigado.

—Y así fue como nació nuestro grupo —finalizó Zone apretando con tanta fuerza el pañuelo con el que había estado secándose las lágrimas que unas gotas cayeron al suelo.

El resto de la resistencia también usó sus respectivos pañuelos para limpiarse y sonarse; siempre que oían esa trágica historia no podían evitar llorar a moco tendido.

—Sigh... Qué historia tan emotiva... —dijo Selphie, mientras se enjugaba las lágrimas.

—Jo, macho, no sólo emotiva, también interesante... —estuvo de acuerdo Zell, también con lagrimillas en los ojos.

—Superinteresante y muy emotiva —dijo Squall—. Ahora me voy a buscar a la princesa.

—¡Es el cuarto al fondo del pasillo! —corearon los cinco miembros de la resistencia—. ¡No tiene pérdida!

—¡¿Y qué?

—Puez, zeñor, que zaliendo a la izquierda, zeñor.

—La izquierda es la mano con la que no comes si eres diestro —le dijo Zone.

—Los jóvenes de hoy en día tienen muy poco sentido de la orientación —opinó el viejo que descansaba en el sofá.

—Puedo diseñarte un plano; no es lo mío, pero mejor que nada —ofreció el diseñador de muñecos.

—Te serviría de lazarillo, pero no puedo abandonar mi puesto —dijo el pulsador oficial de botones.

_«Me voy, antes de empezar a hacer una masacre con mi sable pistola»,_ se dijo y se marchó en busca de la princesa.

Por fin encontró los aposentos de la princesa, lo dedujo más que nada porque una joven vestida de azul dormía plácidamente a pierna suelta en una cama. La chica estaba de espaldas y Squall sólo pudo apreciar que tenía el pelo largo y negro.

—Zzzzzzz...

—Ejem, ejem... —carraspeó con la intención de despertarla.

—Zzzzzzz...

—¡Ejem, ejem!

—Zzzzzz...

—¡EJEM, EJEM! —carraspeó a pleno pulmón.

—¿Eh?...

Por fin aquella marmota daba señales de vida, se dijo el SeeD.

La chica se giró y, al verlo, de un salto se sentó en la cama al tiempo que exclamaba:

—¡Oh, eres tú!

No menos sorprendido, de hecho tenía motivos para estar más sorprendido que ella, Squall pensó:

_«No me lo puedo creer... la chica del baile...»,_ sintió que la emoción lo embargaba.

Ahora, la chica iba ataviada con un extraño conjunto formado por varias piezas: cubriendo la suave piel, llevaba una ajustada camiseta de tirantes negra y unas mallas del mismo color hasta la parte alta del muslo; sobre las mallas, una minifalda azul oscuro abotonada por delante rompía la monotonía del negro. Pero este complicado diseño estaba cubierto, a medias, por un vestido azul de punto, sin mangas, largo por detrás y totalmente abierto por delante; aunque hubiese querido abotonárselo, le hubiese resultado imposible, pues apenas cubría la parte delantera; un pequeño cordón unía las dos partes del vestido a la altura del pecho, zona donde la tela quedaba más junta, después el tejido bajaba acoplándose a la figura femenina hasta llegar a la cadera, donde cogía vuelo. La muchacha se cubría los antebrazos con una especie de guantes largos, pero sin la parte de la mano, del mismo tejido y color que el vestido.

Squall pensó que el conjunto no era tan sexy como el que llevaba en el baile, pero que estaba igual de atractiva. Sin embargo, como si aquello no fuese con él, se presentó con tono sereno:

—Soy Squall Leonhart, líder del grupo de SeeDs que el Jardín de Balamb ha enviado.

La chica reaccionó por fin y, de un salto, se levantó de la cama y se arrojó al cuello de Squall mientras decía:

—¡Vivaaaa, el SeeD está aquí!... quiero decir, ¡los SeeDs están aquí!

—Parece que te alegra mucho mi presencia... —dedujo Squall, dudando entre: aprovechar que ella le rodeaba el cuello con los brazos para cogerla por la cintura y abrazarla, o soltarse y guardar la compostura que se suponía en un SeeD, un guerrero de élite, entrenado, como él.

Ella resolvió la duda: se soltó y un poco ruborizada dijo:

—No es que me alegre tu presencia, quiero decir que sí me alegra; pero no porque seas tú —mintió, no quería que él pensase que le gustaba ni nada de eso—. Lo que me alegra es que, a pesar de que somos más pobres que las ratas, el director Kramer nos haya mandado un grupo de SeeDs, como prometió... —Eso también la alegraba.

—Ah, sólo es por eso... —se sintió decepcionado—. Como parecías tan entusiasmada...

—Bueno, es que, que... Umm... ¡Que me ha sorprendido que, justamente, te enviasen a ti! —volvió a mentir. La realidad era que le había pedido al director que, a ser posible, le enviase a, cito palabras textuales: "...ese SeeD tan guapo, con el pelo castaño que dan ganas de hundir los dedos en él, ojos profundos que quitan el hipo, porte varonil y galante, y una cicatriz en la cara, que realza su masculinidad, con el que he bailado en la fiesta". El director le había dicho que ya vería lo que podía hacer y, ahora, ella estaba entusiasmada y contenta de volverlo a ver. Pero tenía que disimular, no quería que él pensase que era una fresca y le gustaba el primero con el que se marcaba unos pasos de baile—. Pensé que me enviarían a otro —improvisó.

—¿A otro?... ¿A quién?, si puede saberse —exigió Squall.

—A... ¿Seifer?... —nombró al único que conocía del Jardín, a parte del director.

—Él no es un SeeD —remarcó con asco.

—Aah... jeje... —No sabía qué decir—. Eh... ¿Ha venido contigo? —se interesó, tenía un asunto pendiente que resolver con Seifer.

—Repito: él NO es un SeeD.

—Vale...

—¿De qué conoces a Seifer? —exigió saber.

—Bueno... hace años que lo conozco... ¡Aún no me he presentado! —la chica dio un giro a la conversación, no le convenía el rumbo que había tomado—. Me llamo...

_«¡Un momento! —se dijo Squall empezando a atar cabos y a hundirse en la vorágine de sus pensamientos—. Dice que hace años que conoce a Seifer, los pesados del otro vagón han dicho que la "princesa" tenía un novio en el Jardín de Balamb y Seifer hace años que dice que... ¡No puede ser! —clamó mentalmente—. ¡La chica más guapa que he conocido en mi vida, la chica que me sonrió a MÍ, la chica que, entre todos los que había en la fiesta, me eligió a MÍ para bailar, la que me hizo sentir durante el baile sensaciones que jamás creí llegar a conocer, la que luego me abandonó cruelmente, la que me obligó a añadir en mi clasificación de mujeres la sexta categoría: muy peligra, la chica cuyo recuerdo me hizo pasar la noche más triste y caliente de mi vida... esa chica es, es... ¡es la novia pija de Seifer! ¡La pija de Timber más fea que el sobaco de un mono, la pija horrible y desquiciada que se hizo novia de ese sádico pervertido!... ¡Pero qué desgraciado que soy! ¡Y encima Seifer tenía razón cuando decía que era guapísima! ¡Entre todas las mujeres del universo, ¿por qué tenía que ser precisamente ella su novia? ¡¿Por qué? ¡Y... ¿hasta dónde me dijo Seifer que habían llegado?... —intentó hacer memoria—. ¡Debí haberle prestado más atención a ese desgraciado cuando fardaba y me contaba sus batallitas con la pija de Timber!»,_ se recriminó sintiendo que, en aquellos momentos, odiaba intensamente a Seifer. Sin embargo, sus facciones se mantenían frías, sin reflejar lo más mínimo su tormenta interior.

—¡¿Me escuchas, Squall? —oyó a lo lejos el joven—. ¡Te digo que me llamó Rinoa!

De pronto, Squall sintió que lo cogían por la solapa de la chupa peluda y empezaban a zarandearlo mientras repetían:

—¡Me llamo Rinoa!

Durante unos segundos, Squall se dejó hacer mientras miraba a la chica intentando recolocarla en ese mar de dudas, sentimientos, sensaciones y desastre que era su universo personal interior. Deseaba ubicarla en algún lugar lejano dónde no lo perturbara, en cualquier sitio... en cualquiera menos al lado de Seifer, al lado de ese imbécil...

Con frialdad, colocó sus manos sobre las de Rinoa y le espetó:

—No me toques, no quiero que me toques con las mismas manos que has tocado a Seifer.

—¿A Seifer?... Pero...

—No me negaras que Seifer es tu novio desde hace años...

—Bueno, sí, pero...

—¿Hasta dónde has llegado con él?

Rinoa enrojeció, lo que le hizo pensar a Squall que habían llegado muy, pero que muy lejos, y muy enfadado, aunque no sabía bien por qué, antes de que ella pudiese contestar dijo:

—¡No me interesa saberlo! Con quien te revuelques en la cama es asunto tuyo...

—¡Pero Seifer y yo...!

—Ahora bien —siguió Squall a la suya, cortándola y sin dejarla explicarse—, yo en tu lugar tomaría precauciones. No creo que quieras traer un hijo de Seifer al mundo, no puedes ser tan desalmada.

—Pero... pero... ¡Pero quién te has pensado que soy yo! —estalló Rinoa—. ¡Que seas guapo y sexy no te da permiso para insultarme!

_«¿Guapo y sexy?... ¡¿yo? ¡Encima se cachondea de mí!»_

—¡Y hasta dónde he llegado con Seifer, sería asunto de Seifer y mío, si es que hubiese llegado a algo! —Ahora ella también estaba muy enfadada—. ¡Y que sepas, que quiero llegar virgen al matrimonio! ¡Así que no te vayas haciendo ilusiones!

—¡¿A mí qué me dices? ¡Eso díselo a tu novio! ¡Me voy! —se despidió y se dio media vuelta con la intención de marcharse.

—¡Eso, vete y no vuelvas!

En cuanto puso un pie fuera del cuarto, Squall se dio cuenta de dónde estaba y de para qué había ido a ese lugar. Maldiciendo por no poderse largar cuanto antes al Jardín de Balamb a desahogarse dándole una paliza a Seifer y después lamentarse de sus desgracias abrazado a Mumba, volvió a entrar en el cuarto, con la firme intención de acabar cuanto antes con la maldita misión que lo había llevado allí y no volver a ver más en su vida a aquella desalmada.

—Tengo una misión que cumplir —dijo con frío tono marcial.

—Squall, hace mucho que no veo a Seifer...

—Creo que debemos dejar de hablar de Seifer y concentrarnos en lo que nos ha traído aquí.

—Tienes razón, no sé por qué nos hemos liado con una discusión tan tonta, jeje. Mejor empecemos de nuevo: Me llamo Rinoa Heartilly —La chica le sonrió y le tendió la mano. Y Squall, tras unos instantes de inmovilidad, la estrechó—. Soy la líder de _Las Libélulas Asilvestradas del Pantano_. Y me encantó bailar contigo...

_«¿Intenta confundirme?»_, se preguntó Squall.

—Pues yo bailé sólo por obligación —mintió—. Me convenía aprender, un SeeD necesita saber de todo, nunca se sabe dónde puede verse obligado a infiltrarse para cumplir una misión.

—Qué lástima... —lamentó Rinoa, por lo visto no le gustaba a Squall lo más mínimo. Con lo que él le gustaba a ella...—. En fin, todo se andará... —dijo, no pensaba rendirse. Aquel hombre le había gustado, más que chuparse los dedos, desde el primer instante en que lo había descubierto, hermoso y deslumbrante, pero dando la impresión de un perrito abandonado en un rincón del baile. Había despertado de inmediato su admiración y su ternura, por eso había provocado la caída de estrellas fugaces, para llamar la atención del chico. Y, desde aquella mágica noche, no había dejado de pensar en él. Rinoa era una chica voluntariosa y terca, que había heredado la tenacidad de su madre. Siempre luchaba, sin rendirse, por lo que quería y no pensaba cejar hasta que Squall reparase en ella; lo que pasaba era que, antes de atacar a fondo, tenía que resolver "ese" asunto con Seifer.

—¿Todo se andará? —repitió Squall, desorientado—. ¿Adónde?

—Nada importante —dijo con la mejor de sus sonrisas—. Vayamos con los otros y te explicare la misión; pero antes quiero presentarte a alguien—: ¡Charco, Charco, ven!

—¡Guau, guau!

Un perro de tamaño mediano tirando a grande, de color entre marrón y negro con trozos blancos, de una raza que Squall no supo identificar porque no entendía nada de perros, entró en la estancia y fue hasta Rinoa moviendo el rabo.

—Lo encontré, cuando apenas era un cachorro, viviendo una _experiencia próxima a la muerte_. Estaba al final del túnel negro con una patita a punto de entrar en la luz cuando yo lo obligué a volver a este plano —explicó Rinoa—. Le salvé al vida y desde entonces es mi fiel compañero. Squall, te presento a mi perro, Charco de Babas.

—¿Y por qué ese nombre?

—¡Guau, guau! —Sin previo aviso, Charco de Babas saltó sobre el SeeD y empezó a lamerlo, dejándolo hecho un pringue.

—No es necesario que me lo expliques... —dijo Squall, intentando, sin demasiado éxito, quitarse de encima a aquel pegajoso animal.

—¡Charco, ven!

El perro obedeció de inmediato.

—No debes ser tan pesado con los desconocidos —riñó cariñosamente Rinoa al tiempo que le acariciaba la cabeza—. Aunque se trate de un chico tan encantador y guapo como este.

_«¿Guapo? ¿Encantador?...»,_ aquella chica lo desconcertaba.

—¿Y qué? —dijo por decir algo.

—Pues que vayamos a reunirnos con los otros SeeDs y con mis hombres, ¡estoy deseando explicarte mi magnífico plan! —dijo Rinoa, alegremente, y salió de la estancia.

Squall la siguió.

—Esta es Selphie —presentó Squall cuando llegaron al departamento recibidor del vagón, donde los esperaban sus dos subordinados y los miembros número dos y número tres de la resistencia.

Las dos muchachas se sonrieron y sintieron de inmediato una gran simpatía mutua.

—¡Encantada! —saludó cordialmente Rinoa—. ¡Espero que lleguemos a ser grandes amigas!

—¡Seguro que sí! —convino Selphie.

—No creo que os dé mucho tiempo para profundizar la amistad en la escasa media hora que vais a pasar juntas —afirmó Squall, haciendo alusión al tiempo límite que se había marcado para terminar la misión.

—A mí me parece vais a necesitar más de media hora —opinó Rinoa.

—Aunque sean dos o tres —replicó Squall, molesto por lo que consideró una desconfianza hacia sus capacidades de SeeD—. Y este es Zell.

—¡Mucho gusto, princesa!

—¡Llámame Rinoa! Jejeje —rió tontamente.

—¡Jajajaja! —rió también tontamente Zell—. Rinoa.

Otros dos que sintieron que iban a llevarse de p*** madre; además, Rinoa se dijo observando al karateca:

_«Este chico parece un buen chico y muy cabal, pero sobre todo parece un manitas... Ya sé a quién pedirle ayuda cuando necesite un trabajo manual que yo no pueda hacer.»_

La joven no iba muy desencaminada, la larga experiencia adquirida por Zell durante su infancia y adolescencia estudiando y siguiendo los consejos de su madre, viéndola utilizar los objetos más inverosímiles para las cosas más impensables y, posteriormente, probando ideas e iniciativas propias basadas en lo aprendido de su progenitora, habían hecho del muchacho un verdadero manitas, o eso opinaban algunos...

—Terminadas las presentaciones, vayamos al grano —propuso Squall—, que a la hora de la cena quiero estar en el Jardín.

—Pasemos a la sala de juntas. Ahí lo tenemos todo preparado.

Los seis entraron a un compartimento al que se accedía desde el recibidor. Era una estancia en la que una gran cortina, de esas de plástico de las que se usan en los baños, ocultaba la mayor parte.

—Es por seguridad, por si acaso se cuela alguien —explicó Rinoa señalando la cortina—. No podemos arriesgarnos a que descubran nuestros planes.

_«Una cutre cortina de plástico no me parece un muro muy infranqueable»,_ pensó Squall con ironía.

—Prinzeza, prinzeza, cuéntalez tu maravillozo plan —apremió Watts, con entusiasmo.

—¡Con el plan de la princesa, tenemos el éxito asegurado! —aseguró Zone.

—En realidad, el plan es muy sencillo —empezó Rinoa—. Simple en su lógica y planteamiento, pero de difícil ejecución; y ahí entraréis vosotros, los SeeDs. Lo hemos llamado _Operación Patada en la Espinilla_, porque atacaremos donde más duele.

—Primero, Zone y yo penzamoz llamarlo _Operación Patada en laz Pelotaz_, que duele mucho máz, pero la prinzeza dijo que a ella en laz pelotaz no le duele nada porque no tiene, y que como _Patada en laz Tetaz_ a nozotroz no noz dolería como a ella, puez que para zer juztoz y no dizcriminar a nadie, mejor un zitio que doliera mucho pero a todoz por igual, por ezo elegimoz la ezpinilla.

—Sabia deducción —aprobó Zell.

—¡Debe ser un plan bestial! —exclamó Selphie.

—...

—Lo es —afirmó Rinoa con una sonrisa—. Pasaré a explicarlo: nuestro departamento de espionaje —se refería a Watts—, tras largas horas de infiltración y dedicación, poniendo en riesgo la integridad de su miembro —se refería a Watts—, se ha enterado de la hora exacta de llegada del tren procedente de Deling con el cargamento más especial y más esperado por las tropas de Galbadia acuarteladas en Timber. Ese tren viene una vez al mes y el horario de llegada era uno de los secretos mejor guardados por los de Galbadia. Siempre habían conseguido mantenerlo en secreto; pero esta vez no ha sido así. Por lo tanto, nos haremos con la preciada carga.

—Un superbazoka explosivo —dedujo Selphie.

—Un arma nuclear en fase de desarrollo —aportó Zell.

—No, algo mucho más importante —sentenció Rinoa—: Donuts.

_«¡¿Donuts?»_

—¡Asaltaremos el tren y secuestraremos el cargamento de donuts destinados a los desayunos de los soldados galbadianos en Timber! —declaró Rinoa, con emoción—. ¡Eso causará la desmoralización del ejército de Galbadia acuartelado en Timber! ¡Cuando los soldados se enteren de que se han quedado sin donuts por lo menos durante todo un mes, caerán en una gran profunda crisis depresiva que los llevará a la desmoralización total y absoluta! —Conforme hablaba, el discurso iba subiendo en intensidad expresiva—. ¡Y podremos echarlos a patadas! ¡Luego, repartiremos los donuts entre los pobres y proclamaremos la liberación de Timber! ¡Y todo el mundo reconocerá la grandeza de _Las Libélulas Asilvestradas del Pantano_! —concluyó, profundamente emocionada.

—¡Me pido un donut! —exclamó Zell, contagiado de la euforia.

—¡Qué plan tan genial! —opinó Selphie.

—¡Viva, viva! —gritaba Zone.

—¡Prinzeza, prinzeza, prinzeza! —vitoreaba Watts.

_«Suena a un plan imbécil... Pero el caso es que puede funcionarles...»,_ se dijo Squall, el único que conservaba la calma y la frialdad en aquella parte del vagón guarida.

—¡¿A qué es fantástico? —Rinoa miró a Squall esperando su aprobación.

—...

Ante el mutismo del joven, la chica continuó:

—Nos hemos enterado de que, por casualidad, el malvado presidente Vinzer Deling viaja en el mismo vagón que los donuts; así que, de paso, ya que estamos allí, le haremos firmar el compromiso de que no tomaran represalias desde Deling, la capital de Galbadia, y de que respetaran nuestra gran victoria.

—¿Y si se niega? —preguntó Zell.

—Pues le damos la del pulpo —declaró Selphie.

—No creo que haga falta —opinó Rinoa—, cuando vea que les hemos quitado los donuts, sabrá que lo tiene todo perdido. Dicen que es un hombre muy cruel, pero también muy inteligente.

—Y nuestra misión —habló Squall— es apoderarnos de los donuts y obligar al presidente a firmar si se resiste.

—¡Exacto! —confirmó Rinoa, contenta de que Squall diese señales de vida—. Nos hemos gastado casi todos nuestros giles en una réplica exacta del vagón de los donuts, pero lo hemos pintado de azul, para no confundirnos con el original, que es rojo. Y con los cuatro giles mal contados que nos quedaban, nuestro diseñador de muñecos ha hecho un fabuloso doble del presidente Deling. Así que asaltaremos el tren antes de que llegue a la estación de Timber, sustituiremos el vagón de los donuts por el vagón réplica con el falso presidente dentro, y huiremos con el vagón de los donuts al parking guarida, donde nos apoderaremos de la carga y obligaremos al verdadero presidente a firmar lo que nos dé la gana.

—¡Qué emocionante, un asalto al tren, como en las pelis del oeste! —exclamó Selphie mientras daba pequeños saltitos—. ¡Adoro a los _cowboys_!

—¿Llevaremos caballos? —se interesó Zell.

—¡Sí, si, yo quiero uno! —pidió la SeeD.

_«Querrán decir chocobos —reflexionó Squall—, los caballos son seres mitológicos que sacan en las películas.» _

—Esto... —Rinoa se había quedado desconcertada ante la petición—, lo siento, no quisiera destruir vuestros mitos de la infancia ni causaros ningún trauma; pero, me siento obligada a deciros que los caballos no existen...

—¡Es verdad! —cayó en la cuenta Selphie.

—Jajaja —rió Zell—, nos hemos dejado llevar por la emoción del momento.

_«Aunque entrenaran, no podrían hacer mejor el ridículo... —se dijo Squall, sintiendo una gran vergüenza ajena—. Y este es mi grupo... Y seguiré con ellos hasta que terminemos con esta maldita misión...»,_ siguió martirizándose ante lo inevitable.

—Ahora —continuó Rinoa— os explicaremos todos los detalles del plan y lo entenderéis perfectamente. Watts, quita la cortina.

—A la orden, prinzeza.

Como si de una inauguración se tratase, con mucha solemnidad, Watts descorrió la cortina de plástico.

—¿Qué es eso? —se preguntó Selphie, mirando al extraño engendro que había aparecido tras la cortina.

Cuando se fijaron más, se dieron cuenta de que estaban ante una mesa cubierta con una gran cartulina en la que habían dibujado con rotulador negro lo que quería representar vías de tren. Pero lo peor no era el patético dibujo, sino dos trenes de papel que debían haber sido confeccionados por un falso focarrol, pues no podían ser más cutres de lo que eran.

—Esto es una representación a escala de los trenes y del lugar donde haremos el asalto —informó Rinoa—. Watts se ha encargado de las vías y yo he construido la maqueta de los trenes.

—Pues no debes haberte esforzado mucho —opinó Selphie.

—Más cutres no pueden estar —convino Zell.

—... —Squall opinaba lo mismo, pero se abstuvo de manifestarlo.

—¡Lo he hecho así de mal adrede! —se defendió Rinoa.

—Zí, porque hazerlo tan mal ez impozible zi no ze haze adrede.

—¡Es para manifestar cuánto odia nuestra princesa a los de Galbadia! —se sumó Zone.

—Eso, es que los odio mucho, mucho, mucho... ¡Pero pasemos a las cosas importantes! Watts, ocúpate de nuestro tren.

El joven se colocó en un lado de la mesa y puso su mano sobre un vagón amarillo que iba cogido a otro vagón azul.

—El amarillo es nuestro vagón guarida y el azul, la réplica que hemos hecho. Zone, ocúpate del tren del enemigo.

El miembro de la resistencia puso su mano sobre la locomotora del tren más largo. La locomotora llevaba enganchado un vagón pintado de verde, luego otro rojo y luego otro verde.

—El objetivo es el vagón rojo, que va fuertemente custodiado por los dos verdes, que están llenos de soldados con sensores de movimiento, de luz, acústicos, térmicos y no sé de cuántas cosas más. El cambiazo lo tenemos que hacer antes de que el tren llegue aquí —señaló a unas rayas en la cartulina que representaban un desvío—. Sólo tenemos cinco minutos para todo, y por supuesto no será fácil, pero para eso sois SeeDs, guerreros especializados para hacer lo imposible posible. Y ahora os lo explicaremos todo en movimiento: ¡Acción!

—¡Píiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii! ¡Chucu, chucu, chucu! —empezó Watts, moviendo su maqueta, la de los buenos.

—¡Chucu, chucu, chucu! ¡Píiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii! ¡Chucu, chucu, chucu! —se sumó Zone, moviendo la maqueta de los malos.

—¡Yo haré de nosotros! —dijo Rinoa y puso el dedo índice y corazón de la mano derecha, simulando dos piernas, sobre el techo de la maqueta replica y los movió sobre ella—. Andaremos por el techo y, cuando nos aproximemos al último vagón del tren enemigo, saltaremos al techo.

—¡Chucu, chucu, chucu! ¡Píiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!

Rinoa imitó un salto con los dedos, pasando del tren manejado por Watts al manejado por Zone, y los colocó sobre el vagón que estaría lleno de guardias de seguridad.

—Correremos por el techo esquivando todos los sistemas de seguridad —Lo hizo—. Y saltaremos sobre el vagón de los donuts. —Siguió con la demostración de dedos—. Lo cruzaremos rápidamente y saltaremos sobre el otro vagón fuertemente protegido. —Saltó—. Ahí, Squall, que para eso es el líder, se ocupará de la parte más peligrosa: desenganchar el vagón lleno de soldados del de los donuts. Para ello se descolgará por un lateral del tren y tendrá que teclear en un panel que hay allí unas cuantas secuencias numéricas, que yo le dictaré cómodamente desde el techo. Por supuesto, para hacerlo más sofisticado, en lugar de números las teclas se corresponden con los símbolos del mando de la consola y, para aumentar la dificultad, los soldados se acercaran continuamente para usar sus sensores a la ventana que hay junto al panel. Si te equivocas con las teclas o utilizas más de cinco segundos para introducir cada contraseña tendrás que empezar de nuevo, pero la cuenta atrás seguirá corriendo. Será algo así: 3146, tic, tic, tic, tic —Rinoa hizo como si pulsase teclas con la mano izquierda—. ¡Plic! —Soltó el celo que sujetaba el vagón rojo al verde—. ¡Ya está! ¡Y ahora a volver sobre nuestros pasos por encima del vagón de los donuts y a hacer lo mismo en el otro lado! A marcar los códigos y... ¡Plic! —Soltó el otro celo.

—¡Píiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii! ¡Chucu, chucu, chucu! —aproximó Watts la maqueta con la réplica hacia el dibujo del desvío.

—¡Chucu, chucu, chucu! ¡Píiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii! —Zone siguió llevando su trenecito.

Rinoa separó los trozos que habían soltado y Watts colocó su tren (el de los buenos) en el medio, de forma que el vagón réplica quedó en el lugar que ocupaba antes el original y el original detrás del tren locomotora–guarida.

—Y entonces el pulsador oficial de botones cambiará las vías y por este desvío nos largamos al parking guarida y ellos seguirán con el falso vagón, creyendo que llevan los donuts y al presidente, jeje.

—¡Qué bien explicado!

—¡Jo, macho, es la primera vez entiendo la explicación gráfica de un plan! —se alegró Zell. Esto era normal, las luces y colores que utilizaban en los planos encriptados para explicar las operaciones en los Jardines, por seguridad, sólo podían ser interpretados por aquellos que los habían dibujado; por lo que, normalmente, el que explicaba la misión se limitaba a señalar el panel que ni él entendía

—Y ¿no se darán cuenta del cambio de color de los vagones? —expuso Squall.

—Rojo, azul, ¿qué más da? —replicó Rinoa, tranquilamente—. Sólo se notará por fuera y los soldados escolta van por dentro del tren. Y por dentro los dos vagones son prácticamente iguales...

—Sí... —afirmó Zone—, si exceptuamos que el asiento del presidente, en lugar de estar tapizado en cuero negro, está tapizado con unas cortinas a rayas que teníamos...

—Y que la meza, en lugar de zer de madera de roble, eztá hecha con laz tablaz de una caja de naranjaz...

—Y que las cortinas, en lugar de ser de terciopelo, son de plástico... —siguió Zone.

—Y que el zuelo eztá pintado con tintanluz en lugar de la carízima moqueta...

—Y que las lámparas son unas velas...

—Pero de laz gordaz, ezo, zí...

—¡Eso son detalles sin importancia! —cortó Rinoa—. Todo, junto al doble del presidente, dará el pego —aseguró—. Watts, enséñales al doble.

—Zí, prinzeza.

El joven quitó una lona que cubría un bulto.

_«¡Que los dioses nos cojan confesados!»,_ deseó Squall al ver aquello.

—¿A que está chulo? —preguntó Rinoa.

—¡Chulísimo! —convino Zell.

—¡Mola! —exclamó Selphie

_«¿Es que soy yo el único que se da cuenta de que eso se parece mucho a una de esas muñecas que coleccionaban los estudiantes, antes de la gran represión shumi, y que se traía Seifer al cuarto cuando me proponía que jugásemos a los muñecos duermen con los muñecos y los estudiantes con los estudiantes?...»,_ recordó Squall; pero él siempre se había negado a dejar dormir a Mumba con una cosa tan fea, que durmiese Seifer con ella si quería.

La verdad es que aquello parecía una muñeca hinchable vestida con un traje chaqueta que debían haberle mangado a algún espantapájaros. Le habían puesto un gorro, no lo suficientemente grande como para ocultar los grandes ojos y la boca abierta en círculo en un extraño rictus.

—Lleva un programa de voz que se activa al movimiento y que en estos momentos está desconectado —informó Rinoa—, así los soldados creerán que es el presidente el que habla y no dirán ni mu. Zone, quita el bloqueo de voz.

El joven activó con un mando a distancia el mecanismo.

—Es para que no esté hablando todo el rato —explicó.

—Prueba —invitó Rinoa a Squall.

El joven se aproximó al muñeco, el cual empezó de inmediato:

—¡Ooooh, síiii, _baby_, ooooh, síiii, síiiiiiii!

Squall retrocedió y el doble enmudeció.

—Lo pondremos sentado y con una revista de Zone para que parezca que está leyendo y les dé miedo molestarlo. Un plan genial, ¿verdad?

—... —Si superaban aquello, Squall estuvo convencido de que sería capaz de superar cualquier cosa.

—Y eso es todo. En cuanto estéis listos, se lo decís a Watts y empezará la acción.

—Vamos ya, cuanto antes empecemos, antes terminaremos —sentenció Squall, seguro de que, en cuanto dijesen que estaban listos, pasaría el tren por allí.

_«Lo asaltamos, robamos los donuts y que se los metan donde les quepa, y nos largamos al Jardín —resumió mentalmente su plan—. No veo el momento de perder de vista a esta panda de locos capitaneada por una pija desalmada con más mal gusto que el fan nº1 del club de fans de Quistis. ¡No me pagan lo suficiente para compensar tanto sufrimiento!»_

:) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :)

:) :) :) :) :) :) :)

:) :) :)

**Aclaración del capítulo:** Chanquete es un personaje muy popular de la legendaria serie de Televisión Española _Verano Azul_ (1981). Chanquete es un viejo pescador (que supongo que toma su apodo de los chanquetes (pececillos comestibles)), que vive en su viejo barco pesquero.


	7. Si lo sé, no vengo II

**Capítulo 7: Si lo sé, no vengo II**

.

.

Al volver a la estancia recibidor, descubrieron allí a un personaje que antes no estaba: se trataba de un moguri.

—¡Hola, kupó! —saludó aquella mezcla de gatito–osito rosa al tiempo que movía la gran cabeza provocando que el pompón rojo se agitase como si fuese un globo intentando escapar inútilmente—. ¡Kupó! —Batió con fuerza las alitas de diablillo, consiguiendo elevarse unos centímetros del suelo con la intención de no parecer tan chaparro—. ¡Me llamó Stilzkin! ¡Y soy el moguri viajero encargado de la grabación y de las tiendas en los pueblos, casas, cuevas y mazmorras!

—¡Qué mono! —exclamó Rinoa, era el primero que veía.

La muchacha empezó a tocarle el pompón rojo. Selphie se unió de inmediato al masaje.

—¡Es tan suave! —dijo.

—¡Laz alitaz también zon muy zuavez! —informó Watts, tirando de ellas.

—A ver, a ver —Zone se unió a los tirones—. ¡Es cierto!

—¡A mí me gusta frotarle la nariz! —declaró Zell mientras lo hacía.

—¡KUPOPÓOO! ¡Soltadme inmediatamente! ¡REKUPOPÓOO!

Ni caso.

—¡Es tan abrazable...!

—¡Jajajaja!

—¡Jejejejeje!

—¡Qué zuave!

—¡Jijijiji!

—¡REKUPOPÓOO!

—Dejad de manosear a ese bicho —ordenó Squall, pero nadie le hizo caso.

Ante la sublevación de sus subordinados y el poco respeto que parecían tenerle _Las Libélulas Asilvestradas del Pantano_ allí presentes, el SeeD desenfundó el sable pistola e hizo un disparo de advertencia al aire. Un trozo de madera del techo cayó justo al lado del grupo de torturadores, que asustados dieron un brinco y soltaron de inmediato al moguri.

—Así me gusta... —murmuró Squall y guardó el arma.

—Gracias... kupó... —agradeció el animalillo y, mientras se arreglaba los pelillos rosas y comprobaba que el pompón seguía bien sujeto a la cabeza, agregó—: Al que me vuelva a tocar el pompón, lo muerdo, kupó.

Todos miraron a Squall y la expresión de su rostro les dio a entender que mejor no hacían ningún comentario.

—Kupó, no es preciso que os ofrezca la tienda exclusiva "_La porte du ciel_" de la categoría vip+++ porque se ve de lejos que, ni trabajando toda la vida, seríais capaces de pagarla, kupó. Y no lo digo por ti, kupó —añadió, dirigiéndose a Squall—, que se ve que eres un chico muy responsable, capaz incluso de hacer unos ahorrillos, kupó. Pero viajando con estos... —Señaló a Selphie y Zell—. Rekupopó... Y siendo contratado por estos... —Ahora señaló a Rinoa y los otros—. Poco puedes hacer, kupó... Ya me había dicho mi primo, Mogi–mogi, que los SeeDs que te acompañan son unos impresentables; pudo comprobarlo personalmente ayer cuando tuvo la desgracia de encontraros en la llanura de Balamb. También me habló bien de ti, que le salvaste la vida cuando estuvo a punto de morir estrangulado de un abrazo... como ahora has hecho conmigo, kupó... Por eso, si alguna vez necesitas una tienda y no tienes dinero, estoy dispuesto a dejarte usar la _"Sous le pont"_ gratis una vez, kupó. —Aunque no lo pareciese, aquello era un gran ofrecimiento viniendo de un moguri, expertos comerciantes inventores del significado de la palabra "avaro".

—Squall, no es preciso que gastes tu bono tienda ahora —intervino Rinoa—, si quieres descansar, puedes hacerlo en mi cama.

—¡Prinzeza, a nosotroz nunca noz haz dejado uzar tu cama!

—¡No es lo mismo! —aseguró Rinoa.

—Claro, Squall es mucho más guapo, jeje —bromeó Selphie.

—¡Selphie! —protestó Rinoa.

—Ni muerto, ni bajo tortura dormiría en las mismas sábanas en las que ha dormido Seifer —declaró Squall, dejando a todos desconcertados.

—¡Seifer nunca ha dormido aquí! —afirmó Rinoa, la primera en reaccionar.

—Ya... —murmuró Squall clavando los ojos azules en los negros de Rinoa. De nuevo el joven sintió que las ganas de estrangular al eterno aspirante a SeeD lo poseían—. Quieres decir que siempre lo mantuviste bien despierto...

—Ni despierto, ni dormido, NUNCA estuvo aquí.

—¿De qué hablan? —se preguntó Zell.

—No zé...

—Creo que del novio de la princesa... de Seifer.

—¡¿Seifer es el novio de Rinoa? —exclamaron al unísono Zell y Selphie.

—Sí —respondió Squall—, por lo que se ve, tiene muy mal gusto...

Por supuesto, el joven SeeD hacía referencia al mal gusto de Rinoa, pero ella lo interpretó a la inversa: no sólo ella no le gustaba ni un poquito a Squall, sino que pensaba que Seifer tenía muy mal gusto por haberse fijado en ella. ¡Squall la encontraba horrible!, creyó comprender y los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas.

_«Y ahora, ¿por qué va a llorar?»,_ se preguntó Squall, desconcertado.

—Prinzeza, debe habérzete metido el humo de la locomotora en loz ojoz, o quizáz unoz cuantoz milez de aztillaz de laz que ze han zoltado cuando Zquall ha dizparado zu arma... —dedujo Watts, pues nunca la había visto llorar.

—Eso, eso... —se acogió la muchacha.

—¡Kupó! Lo que se os va a meter, y no precisamente en los ojos, es mi puño como no dejéis de hacer el idiota y me digáis, de una puñetera vez, si necesitáis mis servicios o no —amenazó Stilzkin, de muy mala leche—. Tengo otros muchos lugares que visitar, kupó...

—¿El servicio de grabación es gratis? —se interesó Squall.

—Sí, kupó, es el regalo inaugural de la Red Moguri para los próximos quinientos lustros.

—Pues ponme una grabación en la tercera posición de la memory card uno.

—No os mováis ni respiréis mientras grabo —advirtió el moguri.

... guardando...

... guardando...

... guardando...

—¡Hecho, kupó! ¡Adiós, kupó! —Antes de lo que cuesta decirlo, Stilzkin se largó de allí.

—Pongámonos en marcha —determinó Squall.

—Oye, Squall, tengo una duda —expuso Selphie.

—Habla —invitó, imaginando que se trataría de algo relacionado con la misión

—He estado dándole vueltas al asunto desde que has dicho que ni muerto, ni bajo tortura dormirías en las mismas sábanas en las que ha dormido Seifer, ¿pero no me contaste que Seifer se pasaba la vida metido en tu cama? ¿Qué hacías?, ¿cambiabas las sábanas de inmediato?

_«¡Oh, no! ¡¿Y si Squall es gay...?»,_ temió Rinoa al oír aquello.

—¡Dejemos de perder el tiempo y vamos a robar los donuts! —ordenó Squall, al borde de un ataque de nervios. Abrió la puerta y se subió al techo del vagón-locomotora amarillo.

Rinoa, Selphie y Zell lo imitaron.

Por aquellas casualidades de la vida, en cuanto estuvieron los cuatro arriba vieron aparecer el tren procedente de Deling.

Caminaron por encima de la locomotora vagón y del vagón réplica azul, y cuando el último vagón del tren de los de Galbadia, uno de los dos verdes llenos de soldados con todo tipo de sensores, pasó junto a ellos, saltaron al techo. De inmediato, apareció en la esquina superior izquierda del paisaje la cuenta atrás de cinco minutos.

Sin perder tiempo, corrieron por encima del tren tan rápido que no les dio tiempo a los sensores ni a ponerse en funcionamiento. Saltaron, siguieron corriendo sobre el vagón de los donuts y saltaron al techo del otro vagón lleno de guardias, lugar dónde se encontraba el primer panel de las contraseñas.

—Vamos bien, aun nos quedan cuatro minutos y medio —informó Rinoa.

Mientras tanto, dentro del vagón de los donuts...

Un soldado ataviado hasta más arriba de las cejas con el uniforme de Galbadia entró y, con mucho respeto, se dirigió al presidente Deling, que allí sentado leía el _Timber UFO Maniacs_, al cual estaba abonado:

—Señor, todo en orden, señor...

—¡Déjame en paz, imbécil! ¡¿No ves que estoy leyendo el apasionante relato de un tipo que fue abducido por los extraterrestres?.. ¡Largo! ¡Y no vuelvas a molestarme!

—Glups... —el pobre soldado tragó saliva y pensó, abatido, mientras abandonaba el vagón: _«De ésta, seguro que me bajan, aún más, el mísero sueldo... Ah, Manivela... ¿cuándo podremos casarnos...?»_

Ajenos a las miserias de los mandados de Galbadia, en el techo del primer vagón verde atiborrado de guardias...

—¿Cuántas contraseñas tengo que poner aquí? —quiso saber Squall.

—No muchas, sólo una docenita. Y sólo dispones de cinco segundos para introducir cada contraseña, si gastas más tiempo, cambia —le recordó Rinoa.

—Yo vigilaré a los soldados de azul —se ofreció Selphie—, que son los que llevan los detectores de... Uhm... ¡De lo que sea! —Se fue corriendo a ocupar una posición de vigilancia.

—Pues yo vigilaré a los de rojo —decidió Zell—, que detectan lo que no detectan los de azul —Se fue a ocupar posiciones.

—Yo, cómodamente sentada en el techo, te dictaré las contraseñas. Tú baja, y procura no dejarte los pantalones en la vía. Es que han tenido la mala idea de poner el panel debajo de la puerta de entrada del tren, casi a ras de suelo.

—... —Squall se descolgó con el cable y, a su pesar, tuvo que admitir que Rinoa tenía razón: casi le saca brillo a las vías con el pantalón, por lo que se vio obligado a contraer los músculos del trasero a fin de evitar quedar con el culo al aire, que era la parte de él que había quedado más baja; los pies los tenía fuertemente clavados en el lateral del vagón para ayudarse a mantener el equilibrio. Con la mano izquierda se sujetó al cable y dejó la derecha libre para teclear las contraseñas—: ¡Empieza!

—Seis, ocho, nueve, seis...

_«Es decir: equis, triangulo, circulo, equis...»,_ tradujo mentalmente y tecleó.

ERROR

—¡Fíjate bien, ahora tendremos que volver a empezar! —recriminó Rinoa.

—...

—¡Viene uno, sube! —gritó Selphie.

Squall empezó a subir, pero antes de que llegara arriba:

—¡Falsa alarma, baja!

Obedeció, pero entonces:

—¡Uno rojo! —advirtió Zell.

Squall empezó a subir.

—¡Se ha dado media vuelta!

De nuevo en la incómoda postura esperando la contraseña.

—Ocho, seis, ocho, seis...

_«Triángulo, equis, triángulo, equis...»_

ERROR

—¡Squall, fíjate bien, que el tiempo vuela!

—¡¿Y qué?

—¡Pues que a este ritmo, se va a acabar sin que hayas sido capaz de poner una sola contraseña correctamente! ¡Ahí va otra, y procura no equivocarte de nuevo: nueve, seis, nueve, ocho!

—¡Sube, viene uno!

—¡No, baja!

—¡Sube!

—¡Baja!

_«Maldita sea, ¿por qué no se pondrán de acuerdo?»,_ se dijo Squall, empezando a sentir agujetas de tanto subir y bajar; y encima, el tiempo se estaba agotando.

—¡Otra contraseña! ¡Y por lo que más quieras, ponla bien! Ocho, seis... Humm... ¿qué número es éste?... —se preguntó Rinoa ante el extraño símbolo que seguía al seis. De pronto se dio cuenta de algo—. ¡Anda, estaba mirando la lista al revés! —Giró la hoja y dijo como si nada—: Como los nueve y los seis a máquina son iguales pero a la inversa... Jejeje, un pequeño despiste. Uno, cinco, nueve, ocho —leyó esta vez correctamente.

_«...»_, prefirió no pensar y tecleó el equivalente a los números.

CORRECTO

—Cinco, seis... ¡No espera, que me he saltado una línea!

—¡Squall, sube!

Hacia arriba.

—¡No, baja!

—¡Sube!

—¡Baja!

Otra vez abajo.

—Siete, ocho, cinco...

—¡Sube, que viene uno!

—¡Baja, se ha dado la vuelta!

—¡Sube!

—¡No, baja!

—¡Ooooh, se ha terminado la cuenta atrás!... —lamentó Rinoa.

De inmediato en el paisaje apareció un letrero que ponía:

«Has sido degradado un rango de SeeD».

Squall subió al techo del tren y comprobó en el menú que era cierto, lo habían degradado por no haber cumplido con la misión en el tiempo asignado.

—Por suerte —dijo Rinoa—, sólo os han degradado. Parece ser que ahora disponemos de todo el tiempo del mundo para poner las contraseñas. Hasta que no estén correctamente introducidas, no llegaremos al desvío. ¡Qué bien, ¿eh?

—... —Squall sacó, como de la nada, un mando que todos reconocieron como los de la consola.

—¿Qué vas a hacer? —preguntaron sus subordinados y la líder de _Las Libélulas Asilvestradas del Pantano._

—Prefiero un _reset_ antes que la humillación de ser degradado por VUESTRA culpa —espetó y, antes de que pudieran impedírselo, presionó a la vez L1+L2+R1+R2+Start+Select del mando.

.

... Todo negro ...

... Música con el logo de la play...

...Continuar partida...

...Memory card 1...

...posición 3...

...

...

...cargando...

...

...

..

.

—¡Hecho, kupó!

—Gracias Stilzkin, gracias a ti no tendré un manchón en mi historial —agradeció Squall mientras pensaba:_ «Este moguri parece un buen tipo, casi me cae bien, quiero decir, no me cae mal del todo... —se apresuró a rectificar mentalmente—. Mira que pensar durante un instante que casi me caía bien... Todo por es culpa de los ineptos que me acompañan que, por contraste con ellos, podrían hacerme pensar que un molbol era simpático y me caía bien. Son un peligro. Cuanto antes termine la misión, mejor. Le pediré al director que no vuelva a mandarme con ellos porque desestabilizan mi fría y solitaria personalidad... —decidió—. Especialmente me alegrará concluir la misión y huir de Timber por no volver a ver más en la vida a Rinoa, a la novia del imbécil de Seifer, grr... Cómo lo odio... —De pronto, se sintió sumamente desgraciado—. Rinoa... ¿por qué tienes que ser la novia de ese sádico? ¿cómo puedes ser tan desalmada?... Ella es la que más me desestabiliza... No quiero volver a verla en la vida... Sigh... Mi soledad es tan inmensa... sigh...»,_ lloró mentalmente.

—¡Adiós, kupó! —Stilzkin se largó de allí.

—¿Eh?... ¡Adiós! —se despidió Squall, volviendo a la realidad y a su estado de mala leche habitual—: ¡Menos mal que se me ocurrió grabarme! —berreó.

—Jo, Squall, siempre estás de mal humor... —protestaron sus subordinados.

—A ver si esta vez sale todo bien —dijo Rinoa, como si ella no hubiese tenido nada que ver con el fracaso anterior.

Squall prefirió guardarse la réplica y exclamó:

—¡Vamos, tengo un tren que asaltar!

—Oye, Squall, tengo una duda —expuso Selphie, iniciando la secuencia de los acontecimientos ya vividos, dispuesta a preguntarle por el asunto de Seifer y las sábanas.

—¡Pues te la tragas! ¡Como se te ocurra nombrarme a Seifer, no respondo de mis actos!

—Jo, Squall...

Squall la ignoró e intentando, sin demasiado éxito, que su tono sonase amable, le pidió a Rinoa:

—¿Puedes enseñarme el papel de las contraseñas?

En cuanto ella lo sacó, Squall se lo arrebató, lo guardó en un bolsillo y se subió al techo de la locomotora, con la secreta esperanza de que no lo siguieran.

Pero no tuvo suerte y los tres fueron tras él.

Saltó de vagón en vagón hasta alcanzar el objetivo y, puestos a saltar, se saltó el evento del enamorado de Manivela...

—Tengo que poner doce contraseñas, y dispongo de cinco segundos para cada contraseña —afirmó, anticipándose a Rinoa.

—Yo vigilaré a los soldados de azul —empezó Selphie—, que son los que llevan...

—Tú no vas a ninguna parte —la interrumpió Squall—. Y tú tampoco —añadió mirando a Zell—. Los tres me esperáis cómodamente sentados en el techo del vagón. Yo me ocuparé de todo.

—¿No quieres que te dicte las contraseñas? —La mirada glaciar de Squall hizo que la líder de la resistencia de Timber añadiese—: Mejor me espero con Zell y Selphie...

—...

Sin perder más tiempo, ya había perdido bastante, Squall se descolgó, puso el papel de las contraseñas en la mano con la que se sujetaba al cable y empezó a teclear las secuencias de cuatro símbolos del mando correspondiente a los números:

—Tic, tic, tic, tic.

CORRECTO.

—Tic, tic, tic, tic.

CORRECTO.

Y así, subiendo cuando veía que los soldados se acercaban a la ventana y centrándose en teclear cuando se alejaban, Squall metió las doce contraseñas sin cometer ni un solo error ni utilizar más de tres segundos para cada una.

Satisfecho con el resultado, subió al techo del vagón y saltaron al de los donuts. Inmediatamente, éste se separó de la locomotora y el vagón verde. El tren de_ Las Libélulas Asilvestradas del Pantano_ llegó puntual a la cita y se coló en el hueco que había quedado al medio, de forma que el vagón réplica quedó detrás del verde y la cutre locomotora amarilla de la resistencia delante del de los donuts, al cual se enganchó. Ahora solo faltaba soltarlo del otro vagón repleto de guardias.

Mientras tanto, en el falso vagón de los donuts...

El mismo soldado currito de antes entró con paso inseguro, se acercó al presidente y, con mucho respeto, no sin percatarse de que el presidente parecía "algo" distinto, dijo:

—Señor, todo en orden, señor...

—¡Ooooh, síiii, _baby_, ooooh, síiii, síiiiiiii!

_«Glups...»_

Entonces se dio cuenta de que el presidente había cambiado el _Timber UFO Maniacs _por una revista porno.

_«Claro... por eso lo notaba distinto... Se está alegrando el hombre... —dedujo—. ¿Me bajará el sueldo aún más por haberlo interrumpido en un momento tan delicado?... —se preguntó con preocupación—. Ah..., Manivela, soy más pobre que las ratas y tú te estás forrando en los programas del corazón de Shinrra TV... A este ritmo, tu padre, Cid, jamás me concederá tu mano, sigh...»_

Entretanto, los asaltantes habían aprovechado para situarse encima del otro vagón verde, el punto del segundo desenganche.

—Vosotros... —empezó Squall.

—Mejor te esperamos aquí, ¿no? —se adelantó Selphie.

Los tres lo miraban con cara de modositos, como si nunca hubiesen roto un plato.

—Eso —confirmó Squall y se dispuso a repetir su hazaña anterior, pero está vez con veinte contraseñas.

El tiempo era muy justo, pero nuestro prota puso todos sus sentidos y su gran capacidad de concentración SeeD en lo que llevaba entre manos.

Solo le faltaban dos...

—¡Diez, nueve, ocho...! —empezaron a corear la cuenta atrás los de arriba.

_«¿Por qué no se callarán?»_

—¡Seis, cinco, cuatro...!

_«¡Ya está!»_

En cuanto introdujo la última contraseña la cuenta atrás desapareció, dando a entender que había logrado el objetivo marcado.

—Conseguido —dijo cuando se reunió con los otros.

—¡Jo, Squall, siempre te empeñas en hacerlo tú todo! —protestaron sus subordinados y, sorprendentemente, Rinoa a coro.

_«¿Si me los cargo a todos, me degradarán?»_, se preguntó Squall.

Enseguida, el vagón de los donuts se soltó y, mientras el tren de los de Galbadia seguía recto, el pulsador oficial de botones cambió las vías a tiempo de que ellos cogieran el desvío. Los asaltantes huyeron con el vagón secuestrado rumbo al parking guarida, donde, con tranquilidad, cogerían el cargamento, se darían un festín y vapulearían al presidente Deling si era necesario.

Ya en el interior de compartimento–recibidor del vagón-locomotora amarillo, Zone y Watts mostraban su admiración por el líder de los SeeDs:

—¡Zeñor, imprezionante, zeñor!

—¡Ni un fallo!

—¡Bravízimo!

—¡Y en tiempo record!

—¡Habíamoz calculado que ze nezezitaban por lo menoz diez minutoz!

—¡Mi héroe!

—¡Zeñor, yo quiero zer como tú, zeñor!

_«Jejeje...»_, reía Squall mentalmente y sin mover los labios, intentado mantener el porte sereno y heroico que le diera el aire _cool_ apropiado para un SeeD de su categoría.

De pronto apareció un cartel que ponía: "Has sido ascendido un rango de SeeD".

Aquello fue la merecida recompensa a su esfuerzo y sus sufrimientos, y el guerrero se sintió capaz de todo, incluso de mirar el escote de Rinoa sin marearse.

_«No entiendo mucho de tallas... pero, debe ser por lo menos una noventa... Aunque, claro, sólo con la vista, no podría asegurarlo... jeje... —pensó el "experto", que no había tocado un pecho en su vida. La imaginación se le disparó y...—. ¡Uy!, estoy empezando a marearme...»_

—¿Qué miras, Squall? —inquirió la chica.

—¡No! ¡Nada!

—Te miraba las tetas —declaró Selphie.

—¡Eso es mentira! —protestó, más rojo que un tomate rojo.

—Rinoa, estás muy bien dotada —afirmó Selphie, pasando de las protestas de su superior—. A ver... —La SeeD puso las dos manos sobre los pechos de Rinoa y los apretó, aunque no lo suficiente como para hacerle daño.

¡Moc–moc–moc!

—¡Selphie! —exclamó Squall al tiempo que la sangre acumulada por la tensión se le escapaba por la nariz.

Aunque no fue el único, Zell, Zone y Watts se unieron al festival de desangramiento.

—¡No lleva postizos! —informó Selphie, poniendo en peligro la vida de los chicos.

—No digas esas cosas que me da vergüenza... —pidió Rinoa, ruborizada.

—¿Qué os pasa? —preguntó Selphie al ver que todos los representantes de género masculino, allí presentes, se tapaban la nariz con grandes pañuelos—. ¿Os habéis puesto de acuerdo para resfriaros?

—Y... ¿¡Y qué! —exclamó Squall, sin tener muy claro si la pregunta había sido hecha con ironía o con inocencia; pero, como no le interesaba seguir ahondando en el tema, dio un giro radical, sin darle a Selphie tiempo para replicar—: ¡Dejemos de perder el tiempo que tenemos un vagón que asaltar! ¡Y por nada del mundo se os ocurra decir que somos SeeDs! ¡Recordad que estamos de incógnito! ¡Que la seguridad del Jardín de Balamb depende de nuestra discreción! ¡Que estamos dispuestos a sacrificar la vida por los nuestros! ¡Somos auténticos SeeDs que hemos aprobado el examen a la primera! ¡No como otros! —Miró a Rinoa y en los ojos del joven ella pudo ver el fuego del guerrero, a parte de otro fuego que no identificó—. ¡Estamos entrenados para afrontar lo que venga! ¡Para no desfallecer por muy duro que sea el objetivo! ¡Preparados para caer en el cumplimiento de nuestra misión! ¡Listos para morir, si es necesario! ¡Pero vendiendo muy caras nuestras vidas! ¡¿Qué somos, SeeDs o gallinas?—preguntó, presa de un ataque de euforia transitorio.

—¡SeeDs! —corearon Selphie, Zell e incluso Rinoa, contagiados los tres del entusiasmo del líder.

—¡Pues vayamos y acabemos con el enemigo!

—¡Sí, vamos!

—Zeñor, yo oz ezpero aquí, zeñor...

—¡Ay, ay, ay, ay! —empezó a lamentarse Zone, mientras se apretaba la barriga y se ponía de cuclillas en el suelo.

Dejaron allí a los dos heroicos _libélulos asilvestrados pantaneros_ y fueron corriendo al vagón de los donuts.

Nada más irrumpir, observaron con satisfacción el cúmulo de cajas apiladas en cuyo interior reposaba apaciblemente el preciado tesoro, listo para ser consumido. El presidente de Galbadia los miraba con expresión de aparente sorpresa.

—¡Presidente, Vinzer Deling, ríndete ante el gran golpe de _Las Libélulas Asilvestradas del Pantano_! —exigió Rinoa—. ¡Venimos a llevarnos los donuts!

—¡Oh, no, estoy perdido!

—¡Ja, ja, ja! —rió ella muy contenta por cómo se estaban desarrollando los acontecimientos—. ¡Me alegra que comprendas la gravedad de la situación! ¡Cuando tus hombres se enteren de que se han quedado sin sus preciados donuts, se instaurará en sus corazones la más profunda desmoralización! ¡Entonces nos será muy fácil echarlos a patadas! ¡Ríndete y evita un inútil derramamiento de sangre!

—¡Eso, mejor que te rindas o te daremos la del pulpo! —se sumó Selphie.

—¡Te masacraremos! —afirmó Zell.

—... —prefirió no decir Squall, ya se le había pasado la euforia anterior y había vuelto al estado de ánimo habitual.

—¡Me rindo, me rindo! ¡Oh, reconozco que sois superiores, _Libélulas Asilvestradas del Pantano_! ¡Estoy dispuesto a aceptar todas las condiciones que queráis! —declamó en un tono tan dramático y artificial que Squall se mosqueó: aquel hombre, o era el mayor cobarde del mundo, o era el peor actor del mundo.

—¡Bien! ¡Zell, haz los honores y habré una caja de donuts!

_«¡Cómo le gusta mandar!...»,_ se percató Squall.

—¡A la orden, jefa! —respondió el karateka, haciéndose pasar por un _libélulo asilvestrado pantanero_.

Zell fue hasta el montón de cajas y con una palanca que había encima hizo saltar la tapa de madera.

—¡¿Qué es esto? —bramó.

—¡¿Qué ocurre? —Rinoa corrió hacia él y palideció al ver lo que el SeeD sacaba de la caja—: ¡¿Magdalenas?

—¡Y encima florecidas! —Era cierto, en lugar del color tostadito habitual eran completamente verdes—. ¡Y duras como una roca! —Para demostrarlo, Zell lanzó una. La magdalena florecida se estrelló fuertemente contra la pared del tren provocando una abolladura y salió despedida con violencia por una de las ventanas—. ¡A esto no hay quien le hinque el diente!

—¡Jua, jua, jua, jua, jua! —empezó a reír como un loco el presidente de Galbadia—. ¡Sois patéticos! ¡Sois unos pardillos! ¡Sois tontos del culo! ¡Sospechábamos que pretendíais atentar contra los donuts! ¡Era evidente por el excesivo interés demostrado hacia la hora exacta de llegada del tren por parte de algunos timbereños vestidos de forma ridícula! —En realidad, solo era uno, Watts, pero adoptando diferentes personalidades para no ser descubierto—. ¡Eso, y que dibujaseis un horrible bigote en todas mis fotos repartidas por la ciudad y escribieseis en ellas, sobre mi frente: "Te golpearemos donde más duele, firmado _Las Libélulas Asilvestradas del Pantano_", me hizo atar cabos! ¡Nosotros mismos filtramos la información del horario para tenderos una trampa! ¡Y habéis caído como ratas! ¡Jua, jua, jua, jua, jua!

—¡No veo por qué te vanaglorias tanto! —reprochó Rinoa, muy enfadada—. ¡Vale que las magdalenas florecidas no nos sirven para nada, pero no veo cómo tú solo puedas atraparnos! —La muchacha cogió del brazo a Squall, que estaba protegiéndole las espaldas, y tiro de él hasta colocarlo a su lado—. ¡Aquí tengo a este valiente Se..., quiero decir, _libélulo_, dispuesto a dar la vida por mí! ¡Y a ti te va a dar palos hasta en el carné de identidad que no tienes! ¡Squall, ataca! —ordenó, con autoridad, señalando al presidente.

_«¿Qué se cree ésta? ¿Que soy Charco de Babas?»_

—¿Squall? ¡Oblígalo a firmar esto! —La chica sacó un papel del escote.

_«En fin... Ella paga, ella manda...»_

El SeeD dio un paso hacia delante dispuesto a descargar en el malvado presidente todas las frustraciones y tensiones acumuladas en los últimos diecisiete años.

—¡A mí la guardia! —bramó Vinzer Deling.

De pronto, una veintena de soldados armados hasta los dientes surgió de todos los rincones del vagón, donde habían estado camuflados, e incluso de dentro de las cajas de magdalenas florecidas.

—¡Jua, jua, jua, jua, jua! ¡¿Quién está perdido ahora?

—¡Oh, no! —Rinoa, muy asustada, se puso de cuclillas al lado de Squall y se cogió a su pierna.

—No te preocupes... —le dijo él muy bajo, de forma que solo ella pudo oírlo—. Para hacerte daño, tendrán que pasar sobre mi cadáver. —De inmediato se percató de que aquello había sonado demasiado personal, por lo que añadió—: Pero no vayas a pensar que es porque me importe lo que te pase, es sólo porque tú pagas y mi deber es protegerte.

—Sigh...

—¡Preparémonos para luchar! —ordenó a sus subordinados.

—No es con ellos con quienes tenéis que luchar ahora —les dijo Vinzer Deling, con mucha tranquilidad—. Estos soldados son mis guardaespaldas personales que han venido a acompañarme a la cadena de televisión de Timber. Se va a empezar a retrasmitir por ondas de nuevo y la primera retrasmisión en diecisiete años quiero que sea un importante comunicado que tengo que hacer a todo el planeta. —El presidente se sacó del bolsillo una bola de dos colores, un poco más grande que una pelota de tenis, y la arrojó al suelo al tiempo que gritaba—: ¡Namtal-Utok, te elijo a ti!

La esfera se abrió por la mitad y de su interior surgió un humillo que se trasformó en un haz de luz cegador que dio paso al engendro más horroroso que habían visto en su vida los SeeDs.

—¡Jua, jua, jua, jua, jua! —rió con sadismo el presidente—. Aquí tenéis a Namtal-Utok, un bicho feo donde los haya. Ala, acaba con ellos —ordenó a su monstruo—, que yo me voy a la sesión de maquillaje; una transmisión en directo por onda a todo el planeta me espera y tengo que estar guapo.

Y se largó de allí tan tranquilo, dejándolos con una especie de zombi de más de dos metros y medio, el cual iba soltando putrefactos trozos de algo que parecía barro sucio.

—¡Qué asco! —exclamó Selphie.

Todo el cuerpo del monstruo semejaba estar hecho de cieno mal oliente.

—¡Squall, socorro! —Rinoa se apretó más fuerte a la pierna del SeeD.

—Rinoa, suéltame y ponte a salvo detrás —pidió, dando pequeños tirones con la pierna secuestrada—. Nosotros nos encargaremos de esta cosa, que tú sólo eres una débil civil. —Squall atacó, pero su sable pistola atravesó al ser, que al instante se recompuso sin perder ningún punto de vida—. ¡Es invulnerable a los golpes físicos!

—Jua... jua... jua... —rió sin ningún énfasis Namtal-Utok—. Os... machacaré... Y soy... inmune... a las magias... elementales... —Hablaba arrastrando las palabras. Y era muy sorprendente porque no debía tener ni cuerdas vocales—. Toma... —dijo y le lanzó a Zell un puñado de barro contaminado y radioactivo.

Por suerte, el joven estuvo ágil y lo esquivó, con lo que se libró de más estados alterados de los que eran capaces de enumerar. El SeeD contraatacó a puñetazo limpio, pero sólo consiguió espolvorear con sal al zombi y mancharse los guantes.

—¡Es inútil! —lamentó.

—¡Es mi turno! —exclamó Selphie, dispuesta a probar una técnica que se le acababa de ocurrir: giró el nunchaku como si fuese una hélice, a ver si batiendo al monstruo lo deshacía. Pero los trozos se juntaron de nuevo—. Jo...

—Jua... jua... jua... Os tirare el estado zombi... a todos... y luego un lázaro+... Moriréis... en el acto... jua... jua... jua...

—Estamos perdidos... —manifestó Rinoa.

—No, aún no —negó Squall—, Selphie, usa a Sirena.

—¡Vale!

—¡Espera un momento! —la detuvo Zell—. ¡Si usa a Sirena, sabrán que somos SeeDs! —les recordó; pues solo los SeeDs enlazaban guardianes.

—No te preocupes —dijo Squall, con extraño tono—, no quedará ningún enemigo para contarlo.

—¿Y qué puede hacerle Sirena? ¡Este bicho es un estado alterado andante, dudo mucho que le afecten los estados alterados que provoca Sirena! —dedujo el karateca, en un alarde de razonamiento.

—Es verdad, Squall —se sumó Selphie.

—¡Confiad en mí!

—¡Sí! —corearon los tres.

Selphie empezó a invocar a Sirena. Mientras la barra de invocación bajaba lentamente, ya que la muchacha no tenía muy alta la afinidad con la Guardiana, Squall intentó distraer al monstruo a fin de ganar tiempo.

—¿Sabes jugar a las cartas? —le preguntó.

—Sí, mi amo..., el presidente..., me ha enseñado...

—¿Hace una partidita?

—No... Como me entretenga... mi amo me capa... Pero, después... de acabar contigo... robaré todas tus cartas... jua... jua... jua...

—¡Qué desalmado! —se sorprendió Zell.

Sirena, La Reina de los Mares, apareció y se puso a tocar el arpa en una roca en medio del mar; pero allí mismo.

—Soy... inmune a los... estados alterados... —señaló Namtal-Utok.

—¡Pero no al agua! —le gritó Squall.

—A... a... a... arg... —gritó el monstruo cuando vio que su cuerpo empezaba a disolverse. Como era de barro, en pocos segundos se deshizo en el agua salada y desapareció para siempre.

—¡Bien! —gritaron Selphie, Zell y Rinoa.

Sirena les dedicó una sonrisa a los jóvenes y se marchó.

—¡Squall, qué inteligente eres! —admiró Rinoa.

—Sólo he hecho lo que hubiese hecho cualquier SeeD en mi lugar —declaró con falsa modestia. La verdad era que estaba muy emocionado por haberla impresionado tanto con su sagacidad; aunque nadie lo hubiese dicho debido a su expresión de jugador de póquer.

—¡Toma, mi carta de alagar! —le regaló Rinoa en agradecimiento.

Squall estuvo tentado de echar la carta al váter y tirar de la cadena, no sólo porque esa carta la tenía repetida docenas de veces, sino para demostrarle su indiferencia a la chica, es que acababa de recordar que era la novia de Seifer. Pero como no había ningún váter por allí —se puso de excusa a sí mismo—, la guardó entre sus objetos más preciados: las fotos de Mumba.

—Prinzeza, prinzeza —Watts entró corriendo, sospechosamente después de que el peligro hubiese pasado.

—Ay, ay, ay, ay... —lo seguía Zone, arrastrándose por el suelo.

—¡El prezidente va a zalir por la tele a la hora del té!

—¿A la hora del té?... Mm... —Rinoa empezó a meditar—. Se me está ocurriendo un plan...

_«Qué miedo...»_

—Veréis... sería maravilloso que la primera retrasmisión por ondas fuese el comunicado de la liberación de Timber.

—Maravilloso, pero una utopía —manifestó Squall.

—¡Vayamos y hagámoslo! ¡Digámosles a todos que Timber es libre! —exclamó con énfasis la joven de ojos negros.

—Eso sería mentirle a todo el mundo —señaló Squall.

—¡No, eso sería convertir nuestro sueño en realidad! Cuando la gente lo oyera, saldría eufórica y feliz a tirar a patadas a los últimos soldados que quedaran en Timber. Y los soldados, al oírlo, se deprimirían totalmente y, al ver a los timbereños ir hechos una furia hacia ellos, huirían pensando que eran los últimos soldados que quedaban. ¡Venceríamos sin derramar una sola gota de sangre!

—¡Qué plan tan magnífico! —exclamaron todos menos Squall

—Te olvidas de los guardaespaldas del presidente Deling —señaló el SeeD—. No creo que estén muy dispuestos a dejaros usar la televisión.

—Pues yo no creo que resulte demasiado difícil vencerlos.

—Pues buena suerte y adiós —se despidió Squall.

—¡Quieto, ahí, parao! —detuvo Rinoa—. ¿Adónde crees que vas?

—Bien lejos de aquí, al Jardín de Balamb.

—¿Te olvidas que tienes un contrato que cumplir?

—Me contrataste para asaltar el tren y lo hemos hecho con éxito, te recuerdo que me subieron un nivel de SeeD... —La expresión de la muchacha le hizo añadir—: ¿Puedes enseñarme el contrato?

Rinoa lo sacó del escote y advirtió:

—Toma, es una copia, aunque lo destruyas, será inútil.

—¿Qué pone? —se interesaron Zell y Selphie.

Squall empezó a leer:

—Reunidos la contratante, que llamaré A, con el contratador, que llamaré B, para acordar envío de contratados, que llamaré C, B se compromete con A a enviar a C previo pago de D por A por los servicios de C, que servirá y obedecerá a A en cumplimiento del primer condicionante en un tiempo no más ni menos. Si A implica C, entonces B no implica D y...

—Macho, no me entero de nada...

—Es el típico contrato hecho por los redactores shumis —observó Squall sin confesar que él tampoco se enteraba de nada.

—Es un lío —convino Rinoa—, por eso el Director me dio uno traducido escrito de su puño y letra. Toma —le entregó a Squall la traducción—. Es un hombre muy amable y simpático el director.

La muchacha recordó su entrevista con Kramer. Rinoa necesitaba la ayuda de SeeDs para su grupo de resistencia y, como Seifer no había contestado ni a una sola de las numerosas cartas que le había escrito pidiéndole que le presentase al director del Jardín, la chica había pensado que el rubio igual había emigrado a otro planeta. Por ello decidió escribir directamente al director. Muy sorprendida por la rapidez con la que Kramer contestó a su misiva, acudió a encontrarse con él en el Jardín de Balamb la noche del Baile de Graduación. El hombre le había dicho que lo reconocería por un ramo de margaritas que llevaría en el bolsillo superior de la chaqueta y por dos tipos muy feos que lo seguían como si fuesen su sombra. Cuando Rinoa lo descubrió al borde de la pista de baile, sintió mucho tener que dejar a Squall en el momento que mejor se lo estaba pasando con él, pero una buena líder debía sacrificarse por la causa, y así lo hizo. El director la llevó a su despacho y allí descorchó varías botellas de champagne, que se bebieron prácticamente los shumis. Al parecer, esta raza era adicta a las burbujas y, como normalmente bebían agua con gas, sin darse cuenta cogieron una borrachera como un piano. Kramer y ella tuvieron que aguantar: primero, una larga sesión de karaoke improvisado y, después, el espectáculo que se empeñaron en hacer los shumis subidos a la mesa del despacho: una demostración de jotas, sevillanas y otros bailes regionales; lo peor fue el numerito de la danza del vientre, que a punto estuvo de dejar traumatizados de por vida a los dos espectadores obligados. Aunque parecían incombustibles, al final los shumis se desplomaron totalmente agotados y se pusieron a roncar abrazados a una botella. Entonces, ya sin testigos molestos, la chica le contó su situación y sus intenciones y el director le prometió ayudarla, gratis y en breve. Y había cumplido todas sus promesas, incluso le había mandado a Squall, tal y como ella había solicitado.

—¿La traducción se entiende? —se interesó Zell.

—Leo: "El Jardín de Balamb se compromete a enviarle a _Las Libélulas Asilvestradas del Pantano_, previo pago de 0 giles,a un grupo de tres SeeDs; los cuales estarán a las órdenes de Rinoa Heartilly, líder del grupo de resistencia. Se ruega la máxima discreción, pues el Jardín negará todo conocimiento de esta misión que podría acarrearle serios problemas internacionales. Por ello, abandonará a su suerte al grupo de SeeDs una vez salgan del Jardín.

Utilizad muy bien a cada SeeD y cuidadlos mucho porque, si se os mueren, no os mandaremos a otros de reemplazo.

Este contrato será efectivo hasta la liberación de Timber.

Firmado: Cid Kramer"

—¡Hasta la liberación de Timber! —exclamó Zell—. ¡Eso puede llevarnos toda la vida!

—¡Eso es mucho tiempo! —opinó Selphie.

—... —Se había quedado con la mente en blanco.

—¡No os quejéis! —Rinoa se encaró a Squall, el único que no había hablado—. ¡Para algo sois SeeDs, ¿no?

_«Hasta la liberación de Timber... —pensó Squall, tan abatido que no tuvo ánimos ni para replicarle a la chica—. Nos han regalado por cero giles... Ese contrato me condena a la esclavitud de por vida... y mi dueña es la novia de Seifer... ¿Se creerá Seifer con derecho a darme órdenes también?... —La secuencia de pensamientos encadenados lo había llevado a esa terrible posibilidad—. Seguro que se lo cree, con lo que le gusta intentar humillarme... Y aunque lo mande a tomar por c***, si le pide a ella que me lo ordene, y ella lo hace, tendré que obedecer... Y lo que es peor, ¿tendré que soportar en silencio cuando Seifer venga a verla y hagan manitas ante mis narices?... Y luego, ¿tendré que ver cómo se casan y tienen una docenita de hijos?... Sigh... —lloró mentalmente, pero manteniendo su expresión de indiferencia—. Si lo sé, no vengo... —se dijo, como si hubiese tenido opción de elegir—. Sigh... Mumba... ¿cuándo volveremos a vernos?»_

:) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :)

:) :) :) :) :) :) :)

:) :) :)

**Notas de autora:** ¡Hola a todos!

Comentar que en un principio estos dos últimos capítulos iban a ser uno solo; pero, como me quedaba excesivamente largo, he decidido dividirlo en dos (para que os resulte más cómodo si se os hace demasiado pesado leerlo todo de un tirón). Aprovecho esto para pediros que me digáis qué preferís: que siga haciéndolos largos, como hasta ahora, o los preferís más cortos. No os cortéis y decidme lo que pensáis sinceramente.

.

Y ahora, recordar para los que sean tan despistados como yo y no sepan nada de francés, la traducción (más o menos) del nombre de las tiendas, para descansar, que ofrecen los moguris:

_La porte du ciel_: La puerta del cielo.

_Sous le pont_: Bajo el puente.

.

Ahora el apartado de publicidad: ¡Si realmente os gusta reír, pasad por el fic de FF7 que Ayumi está escribiendo! ¡No os arrepentiréis! XXD Podéis llegar a él a través de mi profile en mis historias favoritas.

.

Deseo que hayáis disfrutado con estos dos capítulos, pues esa era mi intención al escribirlos. Pero, tanto si es así como si no, espero que me lo hagáis saber con un review :)

¡Nada más, amigos!

.

Y ahora paso a dar respuesta personalizada a las reviews:

**Ayumi Warui:** Ohayo!

¡Oh, qué sorpresa, has sido la primera en escribirme!

Bueno, tengo que reconocer que tienes razón respecto a que ningún mortal conoce las suficientes palabras como para poder acercarse ni de lejos a plasmar la magnificencia de Laguna. Y me rasgo las vestiduras por haber cometido el sacrilegio de haberlo intentado. Entono el _mea culpa_: "_mea culpa, mea culpa, mea culpa, maximos mea culpa..._" ( lo entono mientras me golpeo el pecho con gran arrepentimiento por mi osadía). Ahora me fustigo con el látigo de Quistis, para lavar mis culpas, mientras repito con ojos llorosos: "_penitenciagite, penitenciagite, penitenciagite..."._ ¡¿Estás satisfecha o quieres más?

También tienes razón al decir que Laguna ha estado maravilloso, y no por mérito mío al haberme acercado a describir siquiera un poco su perfección, sino porque su atracción y perfección trasciende más allá de las secuencias en las que sale y se adueña de todo.

Y dejando el tema de la divinidad de Laguna, como sabes, yo también me parto de risa cada vez que imagino las armas ya mejoradas por la madre de Zell, y no digamos cuando imagino cómo hubiese quedado el sable pistola si hubiese conseguido arrebatárselo a Squall, ¡Jajajajaja! Deberíamos investigar más a fondo la posibilidad de que la madre de Zell tenga algún vínculo familiar con Cloud; esta buena mujer y el padre-madre de Cloud se parecen demasiado para que sea una mera coincidencia.

¡Oh, qué sorpresa, este capítulo es el mejor desde tu punto de vista! Y, según dices, no por el gran ingenio de la madre de Zell, ni por la abnegación y la profunda amistad de Kiros y Ward, ni por el "Desesperado", ni el toque "expediente X", ni por la gran composición musical o la magistral encerrona de Julia, ni por el pobre Squall encerrado en la peor de sus pesadillas, sino... ¡porque sale Laguna!

¡Oh, qué sorpresa, propones a Laguna para protagonista en lugar de Squall! Estoy TAAAAAN sorprendida por tu petición que necesitaré unos cuantos días para asimilarla; así que no te doy una respuesta... ... ...¡Oh, sí, ya lo he hecho! En este capítulo no sale Laguna... ¡Cuánto lo siento! Por lo que se ve, el prota sigue siendo Squall.

Bueno, dejo de contestarte porque no quiero desgastar las teclas antes de poder responder a las otras reviews.

¡Nos leemos!

PD: Por cierto, magnífico tu último capítulo de _Final Fantasy IIIX._ ¡Quiero más!

**Rananer:** ¡Ey, Tronch!

Me alegro de que te haya gustado y de que seas fan de la madre de Zell, esa amable y encantadora señora. Sí, la madre de Zell es muy imaginativa, y con cuatro cosillas y un par de giles ha sido capaz de hacer esas fabulosas mejoras a las armas; lástima que no le haya dado tiempo a mejorar la de Squall XXD. Para el puño de Zell, seguramente el botecito de vinagre lo haya descartado por caro; pero ¿quién sabe si la próxima...? Respecto a lo de Squall volver con la cabeza bien alta, ya sabes, es lo típico para salir airoso cuando se hace el más espantoso de los ridículos: fingir que no pasa nada, algo así como si no supiera que sabes que sé que te has dado cuenta de que sé que lo sabes. ¿Me he explicado bien? XD

Y ahora una duda que me corroe: cuando dices que crees que Laguna te caerá simpático... ¡¿Significa que ahora no te lo cae? ¡Oh, _casus belli_!

Mientras espero tus explicaciones, te diré que seguro que Squall le cuenta sus penas a Mumba... Cuando consiga reunirse con él de nuevo, que me temo que va para largo XD

¡Mamemimomú!

**Damr1990:** ¡ Hola!

Pues sí, la madre de Zell es un genio de la ingeniería armamentística, de ahí las maravillas conseguidas con las armas con cuatro cosillas XD. ¡Ah!, le paso tu recado a Squall sobre que el poder de hacer milagros de las madres no es una leyenda urbana (aunque no sé si agradecerá la información o pensará que lo que pretendes es presumir de madre delante de él, que no tiene, porque la suya lo dejó tirado como si fuese una colilla, o eso cree, quién sabe... XXD)

Me alegra que te haya gustado la parte de Laguna, la verdad es que sentía curiosidad por ver cómo caía este nuevo personaje; de momento ha tenido buena acogida, cosa que me alegra mucho.

Y sí, es muy fuerte lo que le pasa a Squall cuando está encerrado en la mente de Laguna, es tan fuerte que da lugar a plantearse cuestiones filosóficas de difícil respuesta. Por eso, ante la magnitud del acontecimiento que se aproximaba, la conciencia de Squall prefirió quedar en _off_; por lo que nunca sabremos cuál es la respuesta... ¿O quizás sí más adelante?... No sé, el tiempo lo dirá XD

¿Qué te han parecido estos capítulos?... Espero la respuesta con un review :)

¡Te dejo, me voy a seguir con el capítulo siguiente, para actualizar pronto!

**Moonedge:** ¡Hola!

¡De nuevo haciéndome sentir bien! ¡Muchas gracias!

Me alegra mucho que aceptes mis disculpas respecto al crimen cometido con _Eyes on me_ (también una de mis canciones favoritas); pero, siento decirte que, si hubieses intentado castigarme por mi osadía con tu equipo de Piramyd Head, hubieses perdido el tiempo... Demasiado lento para mí, no veas la práctica de huirle que cogí cuando jugué el SH2 (¡Más de 4 veces !... Para ver todos los finales). Por cierto, de tu mensaje he creído deducir que nunca has jugado a Silent Hill. ¿Eso es cierto?... Entonces... ¿cómo supiste plasmar tan bien el ambiente en tu fic?... Cada vez me convenzo más de que se te da bien el terror. Y ya que estamos hablando de ti aprovecho para decirte que mi afirmación de que eres... "un joven con una personalidad profunda y respetuosa, a la vez que divertida", tiene fundamento (aunque no estés de acuerdo). Me explico: 1º joven, aunque no dices tu edad, cosa que respeto (yo tampoco digo la mía por la misma razón que tú) tienes novia y quieres estudiar Psicología, lo que me lleva a pensar que nietos, por lo menos, no tienes; aunque quizás en esto me equivoque XD 2º personalidad profunda: llegué a esta conclusión tras leer tu fic de Silent Hill (alguien superficial es incapaz de escribir esa historia). 3º respetuosa (la única que me aceptas), solo hay que leer tus reviews para llegar a esa conclusión y 4º divertida, lo saque al leer tu profile, no porque tú lo digas, que no lo dices, sino por la forma en que está escrita; así que, acéptamelo todo :)

Me he ido por las ramas... Volvamos a mi fic.

Tomo nota de lo de la pimienta para la próxima mejora XD

Respecto a Laguna, lo de su atractivo es ambas cosas: personal y representación del fanatismo general, y si a esto le añadimos una buena dosis de rayada mental, tenemos un Laguna con un alto poder feromónico XXD. Lo de rampa o calambre, supongo que en el español de aquí y el de tú país habrán algunas diferencias que yo desconozco (aquí se dice de las dos formas); pero bueno, siempre que tengas alguna duda, pregunta que yo estaré encantada de aclarártelo :)

También quería comentarte que Squall podría haber hecho _reset_ para no pasar la vergüenza del pijama; pero, teniendo en cuenta que la última vez que se había grabado era por la mañana del día anterior cuando llamaron al moguri, prefirió esos dos minutos de ridículo espantoso antes que repetir todo el sufrimiento del día anterior (fiesta de pijamas incluida) XD

Te dejo porque esto más que una respuesta a un review parece una carta.

¡Espero que te hayan gustado estos capítulos!

Atte. Sakae Kaze, una escritora encantada de leer tus reviews

**Nebyura:** ¡Hola!

En primer lugar, ¡gracias por tus ánimos y por dejar tu review! Y también por señalarme que una posible causa de que hayan menos reviews puede deberse a que algunos lectores no hayan seguido leyendo la historia porque no se han enterado de que la he continuado escribiendo después de los meses que la tuve en pausa. Gracias, eso me anima, porque entonces cualquier día se percatan y siguen leyéndola :)

Me llena de alegría ver que te ha gustado el trío Laguna, Kiros, Ward. Estaba impaciente por ver qué acogida tenían entre los lectores y parece que ha sido buena. Eso me complace y me anima a seguir escribiendo. Y no sabes la satisfacción que supone para mí el haber conseguido que disfrutes más con las secuencias de Laguna de lo que lo hacías en el juego, espero no defraudarte en sus siguientes apariciones.

Squall lo pasó realmente mal dentro de la mente de Laguna, el pobre ha estado incluso a punto de dejar de ser virgen (mentalmente) XXD, en cuanto a Laguna, he de confesar que a mí también me despierta ternura, por eso he intentado darle un aire inocente y bonachón, a la vez que despistado, lo que está claro es que sus amigos lo adoran (incluidos los extraterrestres XD), y por algo será.

En cuanto a lo de Seifer, no desesperes, nunca se sabe, con lo hábil que es, quizás sea capaz de robarle un beso a Squall... Aunque, repito, no sé si viviría para poder contarlo luego... XD

Espero que te haya gustado estos capítulos y que me lo hagas saber (si no es así, también me lo dices)

¡Hasta el próximo!

rinoaangelo: ¡Hola!

¡Echaba de menos tus reviews! ¡Qué alegría que vuelvas a tener Internet!... Así te has quedado sin excusa y estarás obligada a actualizar tus historias... Es broma, actualiza cuando puedas; pero que conste que lo esperaré con impaciencia :)

Volviendo a mi fic: me hace muy feliz que te haya gustado el capítulo en el que sale Laguna. Como ya he dicho en otras respuestas, estaba impaciente por ver qué acogida tenía este personaje y, de momento, ha sido muy buena. Me alegra porque a mí Laguna me encanta, y supongo que se me nota XD. Tenía muchas ganas de llegar en mi historia al momento en el que sale, y me preguntaba a mí misma: ¿cómo haré para plasmar bien la situación de Squall dentro de Laguna?... Opté, como suelo hacer, por dejarlo para cuando me enfrentase a ello, porque, sin presión, parece como si en el momento menos esperado viene una idea para la historia :)

Espero que te hayan hecho reír estos capítulos, ya me darás tu opinión :)

¡Nos leemos!

**Amanda Beicker:** ¡Hola!

Qué bien que te haya gustado la escena del pasado :) Me moría de ganas por saber cómo caían Laguna y sus amigos y si os gustaban Squall y los otros dentro de sus mentes (sentía una cierta sensación de inseguridad). La verdad es que estoy muy contenta con el recibimiento que han tenido por parte de los lectores.

Bueno, ha habido temita entre Julia y Laguna, jeje, prácticamente era imposible que no lo hubiera porque con el gran poder feromónico que las vuelve locas... Y Julia tan enamorada de él y él de ella... Menos mal que Squall se desmayó, si no, no sé que hubiese sido del pobre XXD.

No me extraña que no pudieses reprimir el impulso de cantar _Ojos clavados en mí_, fue hecha para ser cantada. Tenías que haberme visto componiéndola y cantándola a la vez XXD Hay algún que otro pequeño desajuste, pero, bueno, no creo que nadie use una partitura para cantarla XXD

La madre de Zell se está convirtiendo en una heroína para casi todos los lectores, no descarto que la mujer ponga una armería dado su instinto innato en la técnica de mejorar armas. Seguro que se forra y sale de pobre con eso XD Y en cuanto a Zell, también es mala pata que, justo ese día, su mami tuviese lentejas con chorizo, con lo alérgico que es... y que luego les robaran los bocatas... y que los donuts en realidad fuesen magdalenas florecidas... Menos mal que Dulci piensa en él, ¡jajaja!

Deseo que estos capítulos también te hayan servido de terapia antiestrés y que te lo hayas pasado bien con las _Libélulas asilvestradas del pantano_ y sus maravillosos planes para librar a Timber de la opresión. Como has visto, el pobre Squall no gana para disgustos XD

Espero impaciente tu comentario.

¡Gracias por leerme y dejar constancia de ello!

**Shialid:** ¡Hola!

¡Gracias por leer mi historia y por dejarme un mensaje!

Me alegra mucho que hayas sido capaz de leer los 5 capítulos de un tirón, es algo que me hace sentir muy bien porque, con lo largos que son, si le has dedicado varias horas y encima te has reído muchísimo, significa que realmente te han gustado y eso recompensa mis esfuerzos :)

Respecto a lo que me comentas en tu mensaje, mi intención es mantener, bastante fielmente, la coherencia con la línea de los acontecimientos; aunque no descarto alguna que otra salida de la línea, como ya habrás podido comprobar con la incorporación de Gili y el pasado del trío formado por Quistis, Seifer y Gili.

Espero que sigas leyéndome, que estos nuevos capítulos también te hayan hecho pasar un buen rato y que me dejes constancia de ello con otro review (si no te han gustado, también puedes escribirme XXD).

¡Un saludo!

**Flora Athena:** ¡Hola!

Es un gran honor que me consideres la princesa de los fics :) Y no tienes que disculparte por declarar que, para ti, la reina indiscutible es Ayumi porque ella también es mi reina :)

Y dejando de lado el tema de la aristocracia, no sabes qué feliz me hace que me digas que el capítulo me ha quedado genial; pero no quiero que sientas resentimiento. Yo no sé si tengo gran talento o no, yo empiezo a escribir y disfruto y me lo paso bien, lo hago sin intentar que lo que voy a escribir sea lo mejor que he escrito en mi vida, sino dejando fluir libre la imaginación y sin crearme grandes expectativas ni tensiones. Te lo digo porque opino que muchas veces, al exigirse demasiado de uno mismo, lo único que se hace es crearse tensiones y ello bloquea la imaginación, aleja a la musa de la inspiración, y oculta lo verdaderamente importante: pasarlo bien mientras se escribe, y si de paso podemos hacerlo pasar bien a los otros, pues mucho mejor.

Así que a escribir, y sin tensiones, deja fluir tu imaginación, que la tienes, y ya sabes que a mí me gusta lo que escribes y que estoy esperando y deseando que continúes. Y respecto a la corrección en el lenguaje, es algo que se consigue poco a poco, fijándose en los errores y esforzándose en no repetirlos. Así que nada de desanimarse :) También estoy muy contenta con la buena acogida que ha tenido Laguna, es un personaje muy especial para mí y temía no trasmitirlo como deseaba. Pero, dejé de lado mis temores, y me puse a ello con la intención de pasarlo bien.

Oooooh..., en este capítulo tampoco ha salido Seifer, cosas del guión... A ver si en el próximo hay más suerte... Me emociona mucho que eches de menos al Seifer que yo he creado (yo también lo adoro, al menos de momento) XD

Espero tu review diciendo qué te ha parecido estos capítulos :)

¡Nos leemos!

**Isa Leonhart:** ¡Hola!

La verdad es que eché en falta un review tuyo en el capítulo anterior; pero me alegra saber que no fue porque hubieses dejado de leerme :)

Pues sí, he vuelto, aunque me ha costado lo mío: cuando conseguí reunir las Dragon balls, Ayumi resucitó allí dónde estaba su alma: en el primer círculo del Infierno (menos mal que no estaba más abajo), y no veas el esfuerzo que me costó sacarla de allí, la pobre estaba casi derretida (aguanta muy mal el calor) y no había por dónde agarrarla; menos mal que me llevé hidrógeno líquido (precavida que es una) y la rocié con él. La muy #¬&ç#& podía haberse ido al cielo y las cosas me hubiesen resultado mucho más fáciles XD

En el capítulo de la aparición de mi adorado Laguna las cosas subieron de tono, pero es comprensible, entre lo bueno que está, lo adorable que es y el efecto secundario de la operación de miopía, era muy difícil parar a las chicas :) Natural que pasase lo que tenía que pasar entre él y Julia, menos mal que Squall se desmayó XD. En cuanto al parecido entre Rinoa y Julia, hay cosas en las que se parecen, como habrás visto, las dos van a por lo que les interesa con el mayor de los disimulos xD. Pero ten en cuenta que Squall no tiene el efecto feromónico de Laguna y las chicas pueden contener más sus instintos ante él xD

Isa, no sabes cuánto siento no tener mumbas para regalar a las admiradoras, es que Mumba es único. Aunque existe un rumor que dice que se dice que algunos dicen que una vez uno dijo que le habían dicho que uno dijo que hay un pueblo, más allá del arco iris, dónde maestros artesanos de extraña apariencia fabrican ese preciado peluche. En cuanto sepa más te aviso.

¡Espero tu review! :)

**FanFiker_Fanfinal:** ¡Hola!

Me puse muy contenta cuando comprobé que seguías leyendo mi fanfic, y espero seguir manteniendo tu interés al menos lo suficiente como para que sigas leyéndolo :)

La verdad es que me he sentido halagada cuando me has dicho que, a pesar de que es muy difícil que la comedia te haga reír, te ríes con mi historia, no sabes cuánto me alegra :)

En cuanto a lo que me comentas en tu review:

Es cierto que los personajes están exagerados; pero, como tú dices, es un recurso habitual en la parodia. Buena parte del humor se basa en la exageración. Y sí, Quistis puede resultar irritante; pero es que, en la comedia, un personaje tan serio y responsable como ella no da juego (sobre todo porque para serio ya tenemos a Squall, el protagonista, y me convenía que el resto de personajes principales hiciesen contraste con él para realzar la atormentada personalidad del protagonista). Por eso la he querido reflejar como la visión que tiene de ella el Squall de mi parodia, basándome en que, en el juego original, según mi percepción personal, al principio a Squall no le caía bien Quistis e incluso le resultaba un poco cargante (ojo, esto no es una afirmación categórica, solo mi opinión personal, como ya he dicho).

Me alegra que no hayas encontrado faltas, jeje... En cuanto a la sintaxis, como tú bien dices, quien esté libre de pecados que tire la primera piedra :)

Le diré a Zell que, si pasa cerca de tu casa, llame a la puerta que tiene un plato de comida asegurado, y no de lentejas, precisamente. Seguro que se alegra muchísimo.

Y ahora la que se alegra soy yo de que te haya gustado la parte de Laguna y los expedientes X. Tengo que aclararte que los extraterrestres no lo abdujeron para que atrajese a las mujeres, sino para estudiar a un espécimen de nuestro planeta. Lo que pasa es que Laguna les cayó bien y quisieron ayudarlo en lo que podían: el tratamiento antiacné, la operación de miopía... Y lo del efecto feromónico fue un efecto secundario de la operación de miopía (lo puse en el fanfic, pero quizás no lo expliqué bien).

Y solo me queda aclararte, que cuando me expusiste tus dudas sobre la palabra "rampa", pensé que quizás había usado una palabra del valenciano (soy castellano parlante, pero nacida en Valencia, y a veces mezclamos palabras del valenciano sin ser conscientes de ello. Por ejemplo: hasta hace cuatro días, cuando hablaba de las "perneras" decía los "camales" porque en valenciano se dice "camal" y muchos castellano parlantes de la zona en la que vivo lo dicen así. Claro, como no somos conscientes de nuestro error, no nos enteramos hasta que alguien nos lo dice). A lo que iba, fui al diccionario a comprobar si "rampa" era una de esas palabras; pero no es así, pone que rampa es un calambre de los músculos. De todas formas, te agradezco tu observación porque podría haber sido una de esas palabras que uso mal y no me entero. Por eso te pediría que si encuentras alguna otra palabra sospechosa me lo comuniques a fin de ir mejorando mi lenguaje.

Sin más que decir, me alegra que me perdones por el crimen de "Eyes on me" XD (parece que de momento no voy a ser ejecutada por mis lectores, ¡menos mal!) y deseo que estos nuevos capítulos te hayan gustado o que, por lo menos, hayan conseguido arrancarte una sonrisa.

¡Espero tu review!


	8. De mal en peor

**Disclaimers**: Los personajes, el mundo, los objetos, monstruos y cualquier otro ser o elemento del Final Fantasy no me pertenecen.

.

**Comentario: **Imagino que la mayoría de vosotros estaréis muy ocupados preparando exámenes y que no tenéis mucho tiempo para leer, pero subo esté capítulo por si tenéis un rato y os apetece relajaros ;D

.

Por cierto, no termino de estar convencida de este capítulo, pero bueno, es lo que hay :D

.

.

**Capítulo 8: De mal en peor**

.

.

—¡A la hora del té —declamaba Rinoa, con ímpetu— los que daremos la primera retransmisión por cable seremos nosotros, no el malvado presidente Deling! ¡Vayamos a la emisora a liberar Timber!

—¡Sí! —corearon Zell y Selphie.

—¡Princesa, princesa, princesa! —vitoreaba Zone muy emocionado.

—¡Viva nueztra princeza!

—...

—Pero antes... —Rinoa miró alrededor—. Tenemos que abandonar para siempre el tren guarida. Ahora que el enemigo conoce su emplazamiento, no es un lugar seguro... ¡Esperadme aquí, que voy a por mis cosas personales!

Salió corriendo del compartimiento y regreso de inmediato.

—Demasiado peso para mí —dijo—. ¡Squall, acompáñame!

—A la orden —espetó.

Un rato después, el SeeD metía en su mochila invisible, ahora visible, el equipaje que la muchacha había dejado encima de la cama.

—¡¿Eso también?

—¡No querrás que me deje aquí mi secador de pelo!

—Si es una orden... —masculló cogiendo de mala gana aquel artilugio inútil, según Squall, porque un SeeD debe ser capaz de secar sus cabellos al viento, aunque éste sea gélido y esté lloviendo a mares.

_«Sólo Seifer es la excepción, él usa secador para conseguir ese ridículo peinado... —reflexionó—. Pero él no es un SeeD»_, Squall ignoraba que el noventa y cinco por ciento de sus compañeros se saltaba esa máxima a la torera con tal de conseguir los artísticos peinados que lucían.

El joven introdujo en su mochila el secador junto a otras cosas de la chica: un neceser de aseo personal; un montón de papeles arrugados, a los que Rinoa había llamado "documentos secretos"; una colección a medias del _Timber UFO Maniacs_; otra completa de monstruitos de plomo; una cafetera y diez paquetes de café molido; un teclado electrónico; un equipo de música y varios CDS; un par de paquetes pequeños, que el SeeD no supo identificar (compresas y tampones); y varios trastos más, todo inútil e inservible, según Squall. Pero ella era la jefa, y si la jefa quería perder el tiempo en estupideces, se perdía y punto. Que para eso pagaba... Bueno, en este caso no pagaba..., reflexionaba con un humor de perros.

—Toma, coloca mi ropa con cuidado para que no se arrugue. —La muchacha le dio, colgado de una percha, el vestido que había llevado en el baile y los zapatos en una caja. Luego sacó del armario una docena de conjuntos, todos idénticos al que llevaba puesto y se los tendió.

—¿No son demasiados? —rezongó mientras los guardaba.

—No protestes tanto, que eres un SeeD. Una chica tiene que llevar ropa de repuesto, nunca se sabe cuándo va a hacer mal tiempo y no va a secarse la ropa... Mm... No me digas que tú sólo llevas una muda de repuesto...

—Yo llevo lo necesario —adujo Squall sin negarlo.

—¡Pero ¿y si se te rompen los pantalones y la muda está mojada? ¿Qué haces?... No me digas... ¡que vas con el culo al aire por el mundo!...

—¡A un auténtico SeeD no le pasan esas cosas!

—Jejejejeje... —reía la chica con la mirada perdida en las imágenes que le mostraba su imaginación, en la que Squall también había tenido que dejarse la espalda al aire, suponemos que para ir a juego con el resto del cuerpo...

—¿Por qué te ríes así? —quiso saber él.

—Por nada, por nada... Toma, trata con cuidado mi ropa interior.

Squall contempló las delicadas prendas femeninas, o lo que es lo mismo, la docena de tangas y sujetadores.

_«Su... su... su... junto a mis... mis... mis...»_, pensó sintiendo que empezaba a marearse.

—P–p–p–pon–ponla tú–tú–tú misma... —balbuceó mientras sujetaba la mochila abierta.

_«Squall, deja de balbucear y compórtate como un hombre de pelo en pecho —se dijo a sí mismo—, recuerda que es la novia de Seifer.»_

—¿Ya has metido tu fea ropa interior? —preguntó, fingiendo indiferencia.

—Quizás los SeeDs estéis acostumbrados a la de seda —respondió algo mosqueada por el comentario—, ¡pero la gente de Timber no nos podemos permitir esos lujos!

—¿Y qué?

—¡Pues que compramos nuestra ropa en el mercadillo!

—Como no te des prisa, va a darnos la hora del té aquí —señaló en un intento de desviar la conversación—. Termina de recoger tus cosas.

—Ya está todo.

—Bien.

—Ahora solo faltan las cosas de Charco.

—¡¿Las cosas del perro también?

—¡Claro, no pretenderás que me lo lleve sin lo imprescindible para su supervivencia!

_«Bueno, si sólo es lo imprescindible para su supervivencia...»_

Lo que Rinoa entendía como imprescindible era: la caseta del perro, para que no pasase frío durante la noche si tenía que dormir al raso; el champú y la loción antipulgas, imprescindible para un pelo sedoso y sin riesgo; una gruesa lima apropiada para las uñas de Charco; el plato para la comida y el cuenco para el agua; varios sacos de pienso, aquella porquería que gustaba tanto a los chuchos; y varios números de Hocicos, la revista perruna.

Ni protestó, ¿para qué?... Menos mal que la mochila de Squall, como buena mochila de juego que se precie, era como un saco sin fondo y, en cuanto estuvo todo dentro, en apariencia estaba igual de llena que antes.

—Alé, vamos —dijo Rinoa—. Tenemos una ciudad que liberar. ¡Charco, Charco, ven que nos vamos!

—¡Guau, guau! —Entró contento y se arrojó encima de Squall.

—¡Charco, no le lamas la cara! ¡Charco, no lo chupes así!

—Por favor, ¿puedes quitarme a este bicho de encima?...

—¡Charco, no le babees el cuello peludo de la chupa!

:) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :)

Ya en la calle, Zone y Watts dijeron que iban a investigar a ver cómo estaban las cosas por la ciudad y se marcharon dejando al grupo de SeeDs con la líder de la resistencia. Squall aconsejó:

—Aunque nadie nos busca, porque nos dan por muertos, sería mejor ir sin llamar la atención. ¿Está muy lejos de aquí la emisora?

—No, ¡seguidme! —Rinoa echó a andar muy rápido, sin esperar a nadie, seguida de Charco.

—¡Rinoa! —llamó Squall y salió tras ella. De pronto vio que un grupo de soldados que patrullaban la calle se aproximaba hacia ellos—. ¡Por aquí! —cogió a la muchacha del brazo y la arrastró dentro de un edificio.

Zell, Selphie y Charco los siguieron.

—¡Bienvenidos al _Timber UFO Maniacs_! —saludó jovialmente una muchacha—. Son el grupo de turistas número seiscientos treinta y dos desde la creación de la revista, y les ha correspondido un premio: ¡los tres últimos números de nuestra revista en edición de lujo! —Les entregó uno a Rinoa, otro a Zell y otra a Selphie—. Y la superbuscada _Mil Novias_, la revista para los chicos calientes. ¡Toma, guapo! —Se la dio a Squall y le guiñó un ojo.

—Merceditas... —murmuró Rinoa, mirando de forma extraña a la joven recepcionista—. ¿Esa no era la revista que quería Zone?

—¡Rinoa, no te había reconocido! ¡Como van diciendo por ahí que han matado a todos los _libélulos asilvestrados pantaneros_...! Jeje, pensé que para qué quería un muerto una revista y me dije que este chico sabría sacarle provecho, jeje.

—¡Ostras, Squall! —exclamó Zell, que estaba ojeando la revista—, ¡mira qué par de melones que tiene esta tía!

—¡A ver, a ver! —se animó Selphie.

—¡Guau, guau! —se contagió Charco también al ver el jolgorio de los dos SeeDs.

—Luego podrán deleitarse con ella —cortó Merceditas—, ahora deben hablar con el redactor jefe. Forma parte del premio.

El grupo fue conducido a una gran sala donde, además de montones de revistas por todas partes y una gran mesa rectangular llena de trastos, había una mesa de despacho junto a una ventana por la que entraba la luz e incidía sobre un hombre de unos setenta años. El individuo les dijo en cuanto se acercaron a él:

—¿Me hablas tú de periodismo? Para periodismo el mío en Centra. Fui allí con una cámara de pilas, un folio y un carboncillo y bla, bla, bla, bla... pero los jóvenes de hoy en día no tenéis ni idea, en mis tiempos, bla, bla...

Al rato, Rinoa y Selphie miraban por la ventana, Zell ojeaba unas revistas muy interesado en un fascinante artículo sobre el secuestro de vacas lecheras por platillos voladores y Charco daba vueltas sobre sí mismo, jugando a atraparse el rabo. Squall, como un buen líder que era, demostraba su entereza aguantando a aquel pesado.

Quince minutos después...

A Rinoa y Selphie les lloraban los ojos de tanto mirar por la ventana, Zell leía ahora un apasionante artículo sobre los avistamientos de membrillos a lunares y Charco, desesperado por la cháchara y con agujetas de tanto dar vueltas, rascaba la puerta de salida mientras aullaba lastimosamente:

—¡Auuuuuuuuuuu! ¡Auuuuuuuuuuu!

Y Squall... Bueno, Squall seguía aguantando estoicamente... al menos en apariencia.

—... Bla, bla... y le dije a aquel tipo que me había traído un articulo sobre la vida en Trakatán 275, un mundo al que lo habían llevado los extraterrestres que lo habían abducido: ¿Hablas tú de periodismo? Para periodismo el mío en Dollet. Fui allí con una cámara a pedales, una pizarra y una tiza y bla, bla, bla... pero los jóvenes de hoy en día no tenéis ni idea, en mis tiempos, bla, bla... Y le dije: ¿Hablas tú de periodismo? Para periodismo el mío en Balamb. Fui allí con una cámara de plástico, un rollo de papel higiénico y un lápiz sin punta y bla, bla, bla...

_«Por dios, que alguien lo amordace o me lo cargo»,_ pensaba Squall al borde de un ataque de nervios.

—¡Se acabó el tiempo de la visita! —anunció la recepcionista irrumpiendo en la sala.

Squall le dio las gracias mentalmente y se fueron corriendo perseguidos por la voz del redactor jefe:

—Los jóvenes de hoy en día no tenéis ni idea, en mis tiempos, bla, bla...

Por la calle andaba un grupo de soldados de Galbadia charlando muy animadamente y riendo. Parecía como si fuesen excursionistas.

—Esto está lleno de soldados —dijo Squall.

—¡Seguidme! —exclamó Rinoa y echó a correr seguida por Charco.

—¡Rinoa, espera! —Squall salió tras ella y la alcanzó a tiempo de meterla en una vivienda antes de que otro grupo de soldados, que iban patrullando, los viese.

—¡Rinoa, qué alegría que estés viva! —saludó la dueña de la casa, una mujer de unos cincuenta años—. ¿Cómo están los otros?

—Todos bien.

—Menos mal, corría el rumor de que habían acabado con _Las Libélulas Asilvestradas del Pantano_...

—Lo intentaron, pero no pudieron con nosotros, jeje. Chicos, os presento a doña Rogelia, la líder de _Los Mosquitos Sangrientos Púrpuras_, otro grupo de resistencia formado por ella, su marido, sus tres hijos y el gato.

—Mucho gusto —saludaron los SeeDs.

—¿Y qué vais a hacer ahora? —se interesó la mujer.

Rinoa le contó sus planes, en los que estuvo totalmente de acuerdo aquella otra cabecilla revolucionaria.

—Como aún falta para la hora del té, y debéis estar hambrientos y, casualmente, tengo un perol lleno del plato típico de Timber que me ha sobrado de la comida, es que Manolo —era su marido— se iba a traer a _Los Pegotes Empapelados_ —otro grupo de resistencia— a comer pero al final no han podido venir. Me pregunto si queréis comer...

—¡Claro! —contestaron todos menos Squall—. ¡Estamos hambrientos!

—¡Guauguau!

—Yo no tengo hambre —considero mejor decir Squall. Un SeeD jamás debe mostrar sus debilidades ante extraños y conocidos. No obstante, su estomago, estimulado por la idea de calmar los jugos gástricos que lo estaban matando, consideró mejor decir, bien alto:

—¡Grugrugrugrugrugru!

—¡Jajajaja! —rió Doña Rogelia, haciendo enrojecer a Squall—. ¡Joven, no seas tímido! —agregó mientras le daba un codazo de complicidad—. _¡A la taula i al llit, al primer crit! _—recitó con alegría un profundo dicho popular en un lenguaje ininteligible que habían inventado los de la resistencia para poder hablar con seguridad de las cosas importantes.

—¿Eh...?

—Quiere decir que "a la mesa y a la cama, al primer grito" —tradujo, total y absolutamente literal, Rinoa, que aún no dominaba el sofisticado lenguaje, y luego, como si los SeeDs fuesen cortos de entendederas, explicó—: Lo que significa que a comer y a la cama se acuda a la primera llamada, porque a las cosas importantes... ¿Eh...? —De pronto, se percató de que todos se habían desentendido de ella, incluso Charco, que roía feliz un hueso que doña Rogelia le había dado, y se habían sentado a la mesa.

La muchacha ocupó un sitio al lado de Squall, que casualmente era el único libre.

Como si de una fiesta de cumpleaños se tratase, los cuatro, excepto Squall, con un plato delante y, sujetando un tenedor en una mano y una cuchara en la otra, esperaban dispuestos a atacar los manjares. Squall prefería no mostrar su impaciencia y esperar a saber de qué se trataba para elegir el cubierto adecuado.

Doña Rogelia presidía la mesa delante de una gran olla tapada.

—¡Y ahora, el plato típico de Timber! —decía—. ¡TACHAAAAN! —Destapó la olla—. ¡Lentejas timbereñas!

—¡Nooooooooooooooooooo!

—Qué lástima, Zell... —se compadeció Selphie—. ¡Póngame un plato bien lleno!

La mujer le sirvió una buena ración de lentejas con arroz, patata, y zanahoria.

—En mi pueblo a este plato lo llamaban sopa de lentejas —explicaba doña Rogelia mientras llenaba los platos.

—A mí, no... —dijo Zell rebuscando el mendrugo más apetitoso de los que le había mandado Dulci—. Sigh...

—¿Por qué, bonico? ¿No te gustan las lentejas? Cuánto lo siento, pero es lo único que me queda hasta el próximo racionamiento de comida...

Mientras Squall y Selphie daban buena cuenta de la apetitosa comida, Zell explicó a Rinoa y a la amable mujer su terrible desgracia: la alergia fulminante y absoluta a las lentejas.

—¡Que desgracia tan grande! —lamentaron ambas. Luego Rinoa empezó a comer y dijo—: Les falta un poco de sal para mi gusto.

—No me queda sal.

—No es problema, Zell puede aderezármelas. ¡No vea lo bien que se le da salar las cosas con sus guantes!

—Sigh... —El joven agitó los guantes frente al plato de la muchacha, aderezando no sólo a está y su plato, sino también a Squall que se hallaba en el diámetro de alcance de la mortífera arma.

—¡Muchas gracias! —agradeció Rinoa.

—...

Cuando terminaron de comer, doña Rogelia decidió darles un recorrido turístico por la casa y los llevó, gratis, al cuarto de arriba. Allí, dos niños hacían el pino y dormía a pata suelta, encima de una cama, Micifuz, el gato de la casa y más agresivo y letal miembro de_ Los Mosquitos Sangrientos Púrpuras_. Selphie no pudo resistir la tentación de ir a tocar al minino, el cual, muy cabreado, se despertó y se dispuso a darle una lección a quien había osado perturbar su reposo. Saltó hecho una fiera decidido a dejarle la cara como un mapa a Selphie; pero, el parámetro suerte de la muchacha unido al de mala suerte de Squall hizo que ella resbalase y que el enfurecido gatito se estrellase contra el rostro de nuestro sufrido protagonista. Aún estaría allí, limándose las uñas, si Charco no hubiese acudido al rescate con una pelotita de goma. Los dos animales se pusieron a jugar al fútbol. Finalizado el incidente, doña Rogelia les enseñó las magnificas vistas del callejón trasero del _Pub_, único camino que conducía a la emisora.

Una vez terminado el _tour_ volvieron abajo. Entonces entró una joven de unos veinte años:

—¡Hola, mamá! ¡Rinoa, qué alegría verte viva!

—¡Hola, Purpurina!

La líder de los _libélulos_ le explicó a la recién llegada el magnífico plan de la retrasmisión de la falsa liberación de Timber y Purpurina dijo:

—Pues si queréis ir al callejón estáis obligados a atravesar el _Pub_ _El Paraíso de los Deseos_. Daos prisa porque vengo de allí y me han dicho que están esperando a la Convención de Soldados Becarios que van a ir a celebrar la sobremesa. Son más majos... ¡Qué lástima que luego se estropeen! —lamentó la chica—. No creo que ellos os supusiesen ningún problema; pero suelen ir acompañados de algún mandamás para evitar que pongan verdes a sus superiores.

—Entonces debemos continuar ya hacia la emisora —decidió Rinoa—. Doña Rogelia, ¿puede cuidar a Charco mientras solventamos lo de la emisora?

—Claro, aprovecha para irte ahora que está muy entretenido jugando con Micifuz arriba.

—¡Luego vuelvo a por él! ¡Vamos!

—¡Rinoa, espera!

:) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :)

Nada más traspasar la puerta de entrada del _Paraíso de los Deseos_, Squall fue taladrado por una voz aguda y chillona, según Squall, y martirizado por la peor de sus pesadillas: la voz no venía sola, sino acompañada, según Squall, de un cuerpo ridículamente ataviado con un traje rosa anaranjado chillón y con los descoloridos cabellos, color vómito de puré de patatas con yema de huevo, peinados en un horrible moño y dos greñas sueltas. En una palabra: Quistis.

—¡Exijo que me dé la llave de la puerta! —reclamaba la ex instructora mientras agitaba el látigo frente a la cara del matrimonio de mediana edad que regentaba el _pub_—. ¡Tengo que ir a la emisora!

_«Mas que el Paraíso de los Deseos este antro debería llamarse el Infierno de las Pesadillas»_, reflexionó Squall.

—¡Rinoa, estás viva! —exclamaron alegremente el matrimonio, haciendo que Quistis se girase.

—¡Squall, qué alegría verte! —exclamo, eufórica, al ver en carne y hueso al hombre de sus sueños—. ¡Es el destino que se empeña en cruzar nuestros caminos! ¡¿Adónde vas tan solo?... —El foco que iluminaba al joven líder amplió su campo de acción—. Ah... vas con Zell... y con la chica de Trabia... y... ¡¿Y qué haces con la chica que te dejo tirado haciendo el ridículo en medio de la pista de baile?

—¡¿Y qué?

—¡Pues que después de la forma tan cruel en que te humilló, no creía que te fueses de cita con ella!

—¡Si dejé a Squall tirado fue porque tenía una cita con el dir...!

—¡Rinoa, Quistis! —bramó Squall, consiguiendo interrumpir la incipiente discusión—. Cuidado con lo que decís en público... —señaló con un gesto a los dueños del _pub_, las únicas personas, aparte de ellos, que había en el local en aquellos momentos.

El matrimonio escuchaba con mucha atención al grupo de jóvenes.

—Rinoa, te creíamos muerta y tú paseando con un chico y otra pareja —dijo la mujer.

—¡No, qué va, no es una cita!

_«Cómo se apresura en negarlo. Claro, no quiere que llegue a oídos del imbécil de Seifer que le es infiel.»_

—Mejor hago las presentaciones —resolvió Rinoa—, os presento a Horacio y su esposa Idulfina, un matrimonio que goza de toda mi confianza. Ellos forman el grupo de resistencia _Las Ranas Ninjas de la Charca_. Estos son unos amigos que han venido a ayudarme a...

La joven les explicó sus planes.

—¡Muy bien, Rinoa! ¡Proclama la liberación de Timber y todos lucharemos a tu lado! —apoyaron, con entusiasmo.

_«Si toda la gente de Timber pertenece a algún grupo de resistencia, como parece ser —reflexionaba Squall—, ¿por qué no se echan a la calle ya y tiran a patadas a los soldados en lugar de esperar una declaración falsa para hacerlo?»_, el joven olvidaba lo más importante del plan de Rinoa: el decisivo factor psicológico que haría que los planes tuviesen éxito: la desmoralización de los invasores causada por la noticia.

—Y ahora que ya hemos explicado lo nuestro —empezó Zell—, Quistis, ¿qué haces tú aquí?

—No contestes aún —dijo Squall—, hagamos una reunión de emergencia.

Los cinco jóvenes fueron a una esquina del _pub_ y empezaron a hablar en voz baja.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —exigió saber Squall.

—Estoy en misión secreta y no puedo decíroslo; pero necesito llegar también a la emisora.

—Vayamos todos juntos —propuso Selphie.

—Ni hablar —contestó Squall—. No iremos juntos, como mucho, iremos en la misma dirección.

—¡Squall, si estás enfadado conmigo porque bailé con _El Estudiante del Antifaz_, puedo explicártelo!

—No sé quién es ese estudiante, pero por mí como si bailas con el Jardín entero.

_«Sigh... —lloró mentalmente Rinoa—. Me da la impresión de que Squall está celoso...»_, dedujo en uno de los mayores malentendidos de la historia de los malentendidos.

—Consigamos la llave y sigamos —propuso Squall, dando por zanjado el tema.

—¿_Ella_ también viene? —preguntó Quistis, en un tono nada amigable, señalando a Rinoa.

—_Ella_ es mi dueña.

—_¡¿Cómorrr?_

—Squall, enséñale el contrato —dijo Zell.

—¡Es una pasada de contrato! —opinó alegremente Selphie, como si a ella no la afectase.

Squall le tendió la copia del contrato a Quistis.

—¡Dios mío! —exclamó la ex instructora en cuanto terminó de leerlo—. ¡No puedo creer que el director Kramer te haya puesto al servicio incondicional de "ésta"!

—Me llamo Rinoa.

—¡Squall, ¿te das cuenta de que este contrato te obliga a complacerla en todo? ¡Por muy perversos y retorcidos que sean sus deseos, estás obligado a satisfacerla! ¡A hacerlo todas las veces que te lo exija, dejando el listón bien alto! ¡Eres su esclavo, su juguete, su muñeco, su consolad...!

—Se puede saber ¿de qué estás hablando? —cortó Squall.

La rubia dejó de mesarse los cabellos y, percatándose de que no se estaba comportando como una SeeD de su categoría, desechó los calenturientos pensamientos que sus celos le habían hecho imaginar y dijo:

—Nada, que debemos darnos prisa por poner en marcha el magnífico plan de ésta... quiero decir, de Rinoa, y liberar Timber de inmediato. Pero para ello necesitamos la llave de la puerta que da al callejón y los dueños no quieren dármela.

—Eso no es problema —aseguró Rinoa—, son amigos míos.

:) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :)

—¡¿Cómo que no podéis darnos la llave? —se sorprendió la muchacha.

—Lo siento mucho, yo te la daría encantado —dijo Horacio.

—Y yo estoy deseando dártela —aseguró Idulfina—, pero una fuerza superior me impide hacerlo. Además, siento la imperiosa e imparable necesidad de presentaros un cuadro de diálogos...

De la nada apareció un panel que decía:

—Si quieres la llave, tienes que ayudarme.

a) Espera un momento, que tengo que ir a retocarme el maquillaje.

b) Te ayudaré.

Tras comprobar que la opción "a" los obligaba a revisar los enlaces y las magias, no tuvieron más remedio que elegir la b.

—Veréis, tenemos un gran problema —empezó Horacio—, de un momento a otro vendrán a ponerse ciegos de carajillos y chupitos los soldados becarios que han venido a la Convención Anual de Becarios, que se celebra este año en Timber. El acuerdo que tengo con ellos, y que ya he cobrado por anticipado, me compromete a ofrecerles un espectáculo; pero, lamentablemente, los actores contratados han cogido todos y a la vez ladillas, y, claro, los picores no los dejan actuar...

—Jo, qué mala pata... —lamentó Zell.

—Cierto... Y claro, los soldados becarios lo entenderían, son buena gente, pero el capitán que los acompaña, y que está muy interesado en el espectáculo, no sería tan comprensivo...

—¿Y cómo podemos ayudarte? —preguntó, inocentemente, Squall.

—Es muy fácil, sólo tenéis que...

:) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :)

—Yo no pienso hacer eso —decía Squall.

Los jóvenes deliberaban en un rincón del _pub._

—Macho, si queremos conseguir la llave, no tenemos más remedio.

—¡Puede ser divertido! —opinaba Selphie.

—Squall, pon toda la carne en el asador, que yo haré lo mismo —recomendó Quistis.

—Yo no pienso hacerlo —repitió una vez más.

—¿No decías que un SeeD debe estar preparado para todo? —adujo Rinoa.

—He dicho que no, y es que no.

—¡Es una orden! —ordenó la morena.

—Antes prefiero hacer un _reset_ —dijo el joven líder con tal calma que les puso los pelos de punta. Sacó el mando y añadió—: Pero, esta vez, empezaré el juego desde el principio.

—¡Nooooo! —gritaron todos, y Selphie, en un alarde de buena suerte, se tropezó, se apoyó en la mano de Squall e hizo que el mando saliese volando y cayese dentro del escote de Quistis, demostrando que la mala suerte de Squall era directamente proporcional a la buena suya.

—¡Si quieres el mando, tendrás que cogerlo tú mismo, jeje! —declaró Quistis, poniéndose en jarras.

—Mira, Quistis, si es preciso, estoy dispuesto a revolverte las tetas con tal de terminar con esta pesadilla de una vez por todas.

—¡No seas loco, Squall! —intentó hacerlo entrar en razón Zell.

—¡Yo puedo meter la mano por ti! —decía Rinoa.

—¡Eso no vale! —protestaba Quistis—. ¡Tiene que ser él!

—¡Chicos, chicos, calma! —pidió Selphie, la que más tranquila estaba. Luego metió la mano en el escote de Quistis y recuperó el mando—. Toma, Squall. Si quieres hacer un _reset_ y empezar desde el principio, hazlo. Pero ten en cuenta que esto forma parte obligatoria de la historia y, más pronto o más tarde, tendremos que hacerlo.

_«Puede que tenga razón, pero...»_

—¡Además, piensa en todos los malos momentos que te tocaría repetir! —se sumó Zell.

Squall pensó en Seifer y eso le dio fuerzas para seguir adelante:

—De acuerdo, lo haré —dijo con resignación y guardó el mando en la mochila.

:) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :)

—¡Queremos fiesta, fiesta! ¡Queremos fiesta, fiesta! ¡Fiesta! —bramaban los becarios bajo la atenta mirada del capitán, que se mantenía impasible. Era fácil distinguirlos: los becarios eran los que llevaban uniforme de color azul cielo con una gran B bordada en la chaqueta a la altura del corazón, sonreían con alegría y en el brillo "inocente" de sus ojos podía leerse que eran buena gente; el capitán vestía de rojo y curvaba el labio hacia abajo lo que, sumado a la mirada inquisitiva, le daba a su rostro expresión de mala leche.

Horacio y su mujer Idulfina, con la ayuda de nuestros protas, habían redecorado para la ocasión _El Paraíso de los Deseos_: habían juntado las mesas hasta conseguir dos grandes alargadas, simulando dos especies de tarima. Alrededor de una de ellas estaban sentados los becarios masculinos heterosexuales y las becarias lesbianas, en la otra las becarias heterosexuales y los becarios gays. Todos estaban muy animados porque el vino había corrido a raudales en la comida que les habían preparado en el hotel y, ahora, los carajillos y las copas añadían alegría y jolgorio a los despreocupados jóvenes.

—¡Queremos fiesta, fiesta! ¡Queremos fiesta, fiesta! ¡Fiesta!

Horacio, con un micro en la mano, ejerció de maestro de ceremonias:

—¡Bienvenidos a _El Paraíso de los Deseos_, el lugar donde todos vuestros sueños, incluso los más calientes, pueden hacerse realidad!

—¡Bieeeen!

—¡Para ello, tenemos bellas odaliscas y hermosos mancebos!

—¡Braaaavooo!

—¡¿Queréis conocerlos?

—¡Síiiiiiiiiiiiii!

—¡No os he oído! ¡Más fuerte! ¡¿Queréis conocerlos?

—¡SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII! —bramaron a pleno pulmón los becarios, el capitán fingía indiferencia, aunque estaba muy interesado.

—¡Ante ustedes, para los chicos y las damas calientes que comparten aficiones sexuales, tres sexys conejitas venidas directamente de Oriente de la Mansión Playboy!

¡Taaacháaaaan! —resonó el efecto sonoro que Idulfina, la encargada de la parte musical, pinchó.

Rinoa, Selphie y Quistis hicieron su aparición triunfal arrancando alaridos de aprobación de aquella jauría. Las muchachas tapaban sus vergüenzas con una especie de bañador de cuero negro, muy ajustado y escotado, bordeado por una puntilla rosa, el mismo color que el pequeño pompón que tenían en la parte del trasero haciendo de rabito. Llevaban grandes orejas de conejo negras por detrás y por delante rosas, igual que la pajarita que usaban en lugar de gargantilla. El conjunto lo completaban unas medias de rejilla, por supuesto negras, y unos zapatos rosa de tacón de aguja. Las tres chicas adoptaron una pose muy femenina y, con una gran sonrisa, esperaron quietas una al lado de otra.

—¡Rubia, castaña, morena...! —enumeraba Horacio—. ¡Para todos los gustos!

—¡¿Y nosotros qué? —protestaron las becarias heterosexuales y los gays.

—¡Para vosotros, dos hermosos mancebos! —especificó Horacio—. ¡Dos equilibristas, además de bailarines de danzas exóticas!... ¡Especializados en la danza de vientre!

¡Taaacháaaaan!

Zell apareció con timidez, impresionado por el ambiente, y Squall a la carrera, debido al fuerte empujón que le había tenido que dar Idulfina para que saliese.

—¡Wauuauu, qué macizos! —gritaron los que los habían estado esperando con ganas.

Los chicos se colocaron al lado de ellas, posando también, aunque la expresión de Squall estaba bien lejos de ser sonriente y de felicidad, se sentía total y absolutamente ridículo. Los dos jóvenes iban sin camisa, con el pecho al aire. Supuestamente llevaban tatuados en el abdomen unos dibujos abstractos, en realidad hechos con rotulador, que junto al ombligo formaban una graciosa cara sonriente: lo que se suponía los ojos eran dos especies de rechonchos seises tumbados con pequeñas rayitas en la parte de arriba que hacían las veces de pestañas; el ombligo de los chicos hacía de nariz; y un gran paréntesis, semejando una sonrisa, con un dibujito en uno de los laterales que quería ser una lengüetita, como si se estuviese relamiendo, completaba la cara. Vestían unos vaqueros de lentejuelas, que empezaban a mitad de la cadera para no tapar el dibujo, y calzaban botas de charol negro. Para dar un toque más sexy, llevaban el primer botón del pantalón desabrochado.

—¡Que comience el espectáculo!

Idulfina pinchó un mix de los temas de los famosos _stripteases_ de "Nueve semanas y media" y "Full Monty", que había hecho sin darse cuenta de que eran la misma canción.

Selphie, a la que le gustaba bailar encima de las mesas como ya demostró el día del examen, y Quistis se subieron encima de la mesa que les iba a hacer de escenario y empezaron a contornearse al ritmo de la melodía, arrancando alaridos de pasión. El látigo le daba un toque morboso al show

A Rinoa le había tocado hacer de camarera.

Squall y Zell se subieron a la otra mesa y empezaron, sin demasiada gracia, todo sea dicho, a contorsionar el abdomen, para que la cara sonriente fuese tomando distintas expresiones. Qué decir que ver tan de cerca el abdomen de aquellos macizos y con el primer botón del pantalón desabrochado, como una sensual promesa de lo que había más abajo, no dejó indiferente al público que los esperaba: no sólo aullaron, sino que hubo algún que otro desmayo; a los becarios les daba igual el poco arte y las pocas ganas que le ponían los chicos al espectáculo. Para darle más emoción, en realidad había sido para que Squall no pudiese perder la concentración ni un segundo y se dejase poner tiques de racionamiento en los pantalones, los jóvenes, a la vez que bailaban, tenían que hacer girar un plato sobre un palillo chino apoyado en la frente.

Tarara–rara–rará —sonaba la música, aunque apenas se oía entre tanto griterío eufórico—. Tarara–rara–rará... —Conforme pasaban los minutos, el alcohol y la sangre se les subía a la cabeza, más y más, a los espectadores.

—¡Macizo, menuo bocao que te voy a dar en cuanto te descuides! —bramaba un becario gay que, con la excusa de ponerle los tiques a Squall, estaba intentando bajarle la cremallera.

—¡Las manos quietas! —Le dio un golpecito Rinoa—. La mercancía es para verla, no para tocarla. ¿Qué quieres beber?

—Jo...

—¡Lo que yo quiero es beber de tus labios, guapa! —le gritó otro becario al tiempo que le tocaba el pompón a Rinoa e iba directo al culo.

¡PLAAAAAAF! —le partió la chica la cara antes de que él joven alcanzase su objetivo.

—¡Menuda fiera, así me gusta, que se resistan! —declaró el becario, levantándose y aproximándose a Rinoa; el chico iba superpasado de copas.

—¡Como le pongas un dedo encima a Rinoa te meto los palillos y los platos por el culo! —advirtió Squall, de momento sin dejar de bailar.

—¡Soldado cadete becario de octava! —bramó el capitán, interviniendo—. ¡En este espectáculo no están acordados los favores sexuales! A no ser que alguien quiera prestarse voluntariamente, je, je... —Miró a Rinoa, el capitán las prefería morenas.

—¡A la orden... señor... No volverá a ocurrir... señor...! —decía el becario haciendo eses; al final se estrelló contra una columna y cayó al suelo de bruces, donde se puso a dormir la mona.

—Lalalalalá lalá... —cantaba Selphie, que tenía embobado a un buen número de soldados.

—¡Preciosa! ¡Mueve el culito otra vez de esa forma!

¡Zis, zas, zis, zas! —agitaba con mucho arte el látigo Quistis, arrancando suspiros entre los becarios con tendencias al sadomasoquismo.

—¡Dame, dame, más! —pedía uno, más atrevido.

—¡Toma, toma! —Zis, zas, zis, lo complació ella, muy metida en su papel de reina del sado—. ¡¿A que duele?

—¡Sí! ¡Más fuerte!

—¡Soldado cadete becario de quinta, más compostura! —exigió el capitán—. ¡Que la sangre del uniforme no se quita sola y el ejército de Galbadia tiene cosas más importantes en la que emplear los giles que en detergente! Otra cosa sería que la sangre se hiciese estando desnudo, con las uñas, por ejemplo, je, je... —Miró a Rinoa, pero ella estaba muy ocupada quitándole con coñac el maquillaje a una becaria que había intentado meterle un tique en el escote.

—¡Sí, señor! —Se sentó modosito el interpelado para diez segundos después gritar como un descosido de nuevo.

—¡Rubio, qué bueno que estás! —chillaban unas chicas—. ¡Ven pacá, cordero!

—... —Zell, más rojo que un tomate rojo, era incapaz de articular palabra. En toda su vida no había pasado tanta vergüenza. Había visto cosas durante los años que trabajó con Don Corneo en Midgar; pero nunca las había tenido que sufrir.

—¡Moreno, mueve ese culito, mueve esa tripita! ¡Oh, Dios mío, pero qué bueno que está!

—¡Una copita de orujo para aquí, tía buena! —bramaban los sedientos.

—¡Tío bueno, enséñame todo lo que sabes hacer! —le gritaban otros a Squall—. ¡Seguro que manejas tu arma con la misma maestría con la que te mueves! ¡Atraviésame con ella!

Por suerte, Squall no se enteraba de lo que realmente le estaban diciendo; pero Quistis sí, por lo que gritó:

—¡Squall es virgen!

—¡Quistis! —protestó él, por supuesto sin dejar de bailar, a santo de qué tenía que contarles sus intimidades...

—¡Yo te desvirgaré! —se ofreció voluntario un gay.

—¡Yo lo haré! —se sumó una becaria.

—¡Yo! ¡Yo! —empezaron a surgir los espontáneos.

_«¡Qué bien! —pensaba Rinoa, al tiempo que le ponía de sombrero una copa de cazalla a un becario de manos largas—, todavía no se ha liado con Quistis... ¿Debería retirarme y dejarlos a su aire? —se preguntaba, muy mística, en medio de aquella jauría humana—. Siempre fui de la opinión de que no hay que interponerse entre las parejas... Pero, aunque Squall parece interesado en ella, puede que aún no salgan juntos...»_

—Oye, guapa —le dijo el capitán, sacándola de sus reflexiones.

—¿Sí?

—Acércate que quiero decirte una cosa al oído. —Rinoa se acercó—. Si tú quieres, yo bisbisbis —susurraba—, tengo bisbisbis muy grande bisbisbis mucho gustito bisbisbis sin que nadie se entere. ¿Qué me dices?

—Pues... —Rinoa giró la bandeja y le derramó por encima todo lo que llevaba. Luego se fue a la barra, cogió una botella de zumo de tomate y se la vació por la cabeza al tiempo que decía—: Qué torpe soy... cuánto lo siento...

Squall observaba extrañado la escena, aquel tipo ni siquiera había rozado a Rinoa. Lo sabía de seguro porque, durante todo el rato, no había perdido de vista las manos de ningún tipo. Si alguno se hubiese atrevido a tocarla hubiese sido lo último que hubiese hecho en su vida, él era su guardaespaldas y su obligación era protegerla, se daba como excusa.

—No importa... —murmuró el capitán, asumiendo deportivamente las calabazas. Ya tomaría represalias con sus subordinados luego...

—¡Toma, para que te tomes un vaso de leche! —exclamó una fan de Squall metiéndole un cupón de racionamiento más profundamente de lo que Rinoa consideraba aceptable.

—¡Las manos bien lejos de sus encantos masculinos, si no quieres que te las corte! —advirtió.

Y así estuvieron cerca de dos horas, hasta que todos los becarios, capitán incluido, fueron cayendo uno a uno por los efectos del alcohol.

Ahora, ya vestidos con su ropa habitual, se disponían a continuar hacia la emisora.

—Gracias a vosotros hemos hecho una fabulosa recaudación. Habéis hecho un trabajo estupendo —felicitaban Horacio y su esposa.

—...

—¡Ha sido divertido! —aseguró Selphie.

—Es verdad —convino Quistis.

—Que nadie le cuente esto a Dulci... —pedía Zell.

—Ahora dadnos la llave, que ya falta poco para la hora del té —pidió Rinoa.

—Aquí tenéis la llave prometida, os la habéis ganado.

La muchacha la cogió y abrió la puerta.

—¡Nos vemos cuando el plan esté en marcha! —se despidió de Horacio e Idulfina y salió corriendo, rumbo al callejón.

—¡Espera, Rinoa!

:) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :)

Por el callejón se accedía a unas empinadas escaleras metálicas, parecidas a las de emergencia, pero un poco más anchas, que subían por la parte exterior de un edificio hasta la emisora.

Squall había conseguido alcanzar a Rinoa e iba en cabeza, seguido por la muchacha y los tres SeeDs. De pronto, allí en medio de la nada, en uno de los rellanos de la escalera descubrieron una pantalla panorámica gigante pegada a la pared del edificio.

—¿Qué hace esto aquí? —se extrañó Zell.

—No, sé... —respondió Selphie.

—Será para que vean la tele las ratas —dedujo Quistis.

—Sería maravilloso que hubiese una igual de grande en medio de la plaza mayor de Timber —dijo Rinoa—, así todo el mundo podría contemplar nuestra retrasmisión, porque las ratas no creo que nos sean de gran ayuda cuando todos luchemos tras nuestro comunicado.

—Ya... —murmuró Squall, con extraño tono y expresión.

—Squall, no pareces muy convencido —dijo Rinoa.

—Que tu plan me parezca la mayor gilipollez del mundo o no, carece de importancia. Soy un SeeD e iré a esa emisora porque tú lo ordenas, aunque vaya derecho a la muerte.

—¡Jo, Squall! —se sorprendió Rinoa—. ¡Qué pena, parecéis marionetas! ¡¿Es que no tenéis voluntad propia?

—¡Somos SeeDs y nuestra obligación es acatar las órdenes! —se sumó Quistis, pero tanto Squall como Rinoa la ignoraron y siguieron con su particular discusión.

—Somos SeeDs y nuestra obligación es acatar órdenes —afirmó el joven líder de grupo—. Tú mandas y yo obedezco, que me guste o no, carece de importancia.

—¡Pero ¿cómo puedes decir eso con tanta frialdad? ¡Vamos, que si te digo que te subas a la barandilla y saltes en caída libre los quince pisos que hemos subido, tú te tiras sin hacer objeciones!

—Entonces, ¿salto ya, o espero a que des la señal? —preguntó Squall.

—¡¿Quieres bajarte de la barandilla? ¡No lo decía en serio!

—A ver si te aclaras y te tomas en serio la situación.

—¡¿Me dices tú a mí que me lo tome en serio cuando estabas ahora mismo dispuesto a hacer el salto del ángel porque sí?

—Yo me tomo muy enserio mi trabajo, y mi contrato dice que tengo que luchar por tus objetivos, y lo haré, aunque no creo que consigáis nada...

—¡Oye, si tienes algo que decir, dilo!

De pronto apareció un panel de opciones:

a) Me callo, no vale la pena discutir.

b) Le canto las cuarenta y me desahogo.

Sin dudarlo, Squall eligió la opción b:

—No parecéis un grupo muy serio, ni vosotros ni todos los otros grupos de la ciudad; si en lugar de jugar a la resistencia os juntaseis todos y os organizaseis, como nosotros los SeeDs, que somos muchos y estamos perfectamente organizados, otro gallo os cantaría —declaró mirando a Rinoa directamente a los ojos—. Pero en lugar de eso, sois patéticos, especialmente vosotros: hacéis planes con ridículas maquetas pegadas con celo, no sois capaces ni de marcar un simple papel para no leer las contraseñas al revés, os dan retortijones al menor peligro y vuestro sistema de espionaje deja mucho que desear, que enseguida se percataron de lo que planeabais. No es nada fácil para mí trabajar para una pandilla de aficionados.

—Sigh... ¿Realmente piensas eso?...

—¡Squall, te has pasado tres pueblos! —recriminó Selphie.

—¡Nada de eso! —negó Quistis—, ¡sólo ha puesto los puntos sobre las íes!

—¡Sigo opinando que te has pasado!

—Yo opino como Selphie —se sumó Zell—, Rinoa y su grupo pusieron todo el empeño en la misión del asalto al tren, igual que nosotros.

De nuevo hizo su aparición un panel de opciones:

a) Selphie y Zell tienen razón, me he pasado tres pueblos. Me disculpo.

b) Quistis tiene razón. Arg, cómo duele reconocerlo. Doy por zanjado el tema y sigo subiendo.

c) Aquí el único que tiene razón soy yo. Sigo discutiendo y hundo el dedo en la llaga.

Ni que decir tiene que Squall eligió la c:

—¿Quieres saber lo que realmente pienso? —preguntó y, sin esperar respuesta, añadió—: Sólo eres una pija con ganas de jugar.

—¡¿Yo una pija con ganas de jugar?... ¡Pues tú una marioneta con ganas de jugar a los soldaditos!

—¡Por lo menos hago algo útil! ¡No como tú, que le haces perder el tiempo a todos! ¡Deja de jugar a liberar ciudades y vete a jugar con vestiditos y muñecas! ¡O mejor, con ridículos novios rubios inútiles incapaces de aprobar un examen! —Al percatarse de lo que acababa de decir, Squall enmudeció de golpe.

Todos miraban al líder, menos éste, que miraba a Rinoa.

_«Me he pasado... —pensaba Squall—, no debía haberle sugerido que se fuese con Seifer...»_

—¡Idiota! —rompió el silencio Rinoa—. ¡Pues como yo mando y me gusta jugar, ahora me apetece jugar a tomarme un descanso! ¡Se suspende la misión hasta nuevo aviso! ¡O lo que es lo mismo: te doy tiempo de recreo, puedes emplearlo en lo que mejor te apetezca! ¡Tonto! —empezó a bajar las escaleras—. ¡Yo me tomo muy en serio la liberación de Timber! —se le oyó decir antes de perderla de vista—. ¡Tonto! ¡Más que tonto!... Grandísimo tont... —la voz también se perdió en la distancia.

—Me parece que se ha mosqueado un poco... —opinó Zell.

—Te has pasado, Squall... —reprochó Selphie.

—Squall sólo ha dicho lo que pensaba —opinó Quistis—, y, como él, yo opino que Rinoa debería romper el contrato, olvidarse de Timber e ir a revolcarse con ese novio cateador.

—...

De pronto en la pantalla panorámica apareció un tipo de pie delante de un atril lleno de micrófonos:

—¡Buenas tardes a todos! —dijo muy emocionado—. ¡Tengo el honor de ofrecerles a todo el mundo la primera retransmisión por onda desde hace diecisiete años! ¡Y para tan gran ocasión ha venido el presidente Vinzer Deling! ¡Un hombre honorable, magnánimo, nuestro gran líder y guía espiritual, que ha querido compartir este momento con todos! ¡Venido directamente de Deling, Vinzer Deling, el presidente vitalicio de Galbadia!

El presidente fue a ocupar el lugar del presentador y con una sonrisa más falsa que la de un focarrol falso, adoptó una postura ligeramente ladeada hacia la derecha para mostrar a la cámara su mejor lado.

—Ciudadanos del mundo —declamó—, el ambiente esta muy caldeado entre los distintos países desde hace años. Por unas cuantas invasiones, sin importancia, por parte de Galbadia, se han herido susceptibilidades demasiado sensibles y las distintas naciones han roto las relaciones diplomáticas que nunca tuvieron. Pero vengo a hacer una propuesta que acabará con todas las guerras...

—¡Vaya —exclamó Selphie—, tanto preocuparnos y quería paz y amor!

—No sé yo... —murmuró Zell—, cuando nos lanzó a aquella cosa para que nos destrozara no parecía muy amoroso.

—Selphie —dijo Squall—, también se puede acabar con la guerra aplastando al enemigo. De este tipo no me fío.

—¡Da igual lo que pretenda! —intervino Quistis—. El poder de los Jardines unidos es superior al del ejército de Galbadia.

—Y como hablando se entiende la gente —decía Vinzer Deling—, y no nos gusta gastar saliva inútilmente, pensamos mandar a entrevistarse con los mandamases de las distintas naciones a una embajadora con un alto poder de persuasión. Alguien ante quien no duran las tensiones porque se encarga de eliminarlas, personalmente, de inmediato. Se trata de una bruja...

_«¿Existen las brujas? —se preguntó Squall—. Si aún será verdad todo el rollo ese que nos soltaban en la clase de historia sobre la Guerra de la Bruja...»_

—Una bruja megapoderosa y parca en palabras que hoy quiero presentar a todos...

De pronto, en la pantalla apareció la espalda de una gabardina inconfundible: la de Seifer, que por supuesto venía con él dentro.

—¡Seifer! —exclamaron Zell, Quistis y Selphie.

_«No... puede... ser»,_ no quería admitir Squall.

Un par de soldados salieron a interceptarle el paso al rubio, pero este se deshizo con facilidad de ellos y se dirigió hacia el presidente. Varios soldados más aparecieron y se interpusieron entre el joven y su objetivo.

Repentinamente, la pantalla panorámica dejó de emitir imágenes, alguien había considerado que mejor solucionaban sus problemas sin cámaras.

—¡Vamos! —apremió Quistis—. ¡Tengo que detener a Seifer!

—Pues que te vaya bien —dijo Squall y no movió ni un músculo.

—¡No pretenderéis dejarme ir sola a enfrentarme a un montón de soldados!

—¡Squall, Seifer es un imbécil, insoportable y egoísta! —declaró Zell—, ¡que seguramente se uniría a nuestros enemigos para pegarnos él también! ¡Pero es compañero nuestro y no podemos abandonarlo!

—Si yo no pienso abandonarlo, porque como no pienso ir hasta donde está...

—Squall —intervino Selphie—, deberíamos ir.

—Ese asunto no tiene nada que ver con nosotros. Nuestra misión es otra.

—¡Pero mi misión secreta es detener a Seifer y devolverlo al Jardín! —chilló Quistis—. ¡Y te ordeno que me acompañes!... ¡Uy!, ya no puedo darte órdenes, se me había olvidado.

—Jeje, ya no puedes —se regocijó Squall—, y no pienso ir. Nada hará que me mueva de aquí y vaya a donde está Seifer. Ni todo el poder del universo junto haría que yo...

—¡Squall! —gritó Rinoa, que subía corriendo—, ¡vamos a la emisora!

—¡A la orden!

—¡Estaba en el _Paraíso de los Deseos_ llorando, quiero decir, tomándome un café, cuando ha entrado un cliente diciendo que habían empezado a retransmitir! —explicó la chica mientras subían—. ¡Vamos a ver si podemos hacer algo!

_«Parece que no se ha enterado de lo de Seifer —reflexionaba Squall—, mejor, con un poco de suerte ya no está cuando llegamos» _

—Pero, Squall —siguió la muchacha—, no quiero que hagas ninguna tontería. Si no tenemos posibilidades de vencer, huiremos, no quiero que arriesgues tu vida inútilmente.

—Si es una orden...

—Es una orden.

En cuanto irrumpieron en el estudio de televisión, Squall pudo comprobar que Seifer no sólo no se había ido, sino que tenía sujeto al presidente Deling y lo amenazaba con el sable pistola al tiempo que exigía:

—¡¿Dónde tienes a Squall?... ¡Confiesa! ¡Dímelo, o te mato!

—¡Seifer, no llevas rastas! —exclamó Rinoa.

_«Pero si hace años que no lleva...»,_ pensó Squall.

Al oír la voz de la chica, el rubio se percató de la llegada del grupo, y sus ojos contemplaron al objeto de sus deseos, Squall, primero con admiración, seguía estando igual de bueno que siempre, y luego con rabia, ¿qué hacía al lado de Rinoa?...

Los guardaespaldas presidenciales observaban la escena sin intervenir por temor a poner en riesgo la vida de su presidente.

—Squall, ¿qué haces con Rinoa? —exigió saber, con acritud, eso sí, sin soltar al _presi_.

—Ya ves, dando un paseo —contestó con ironía, adoptando una pose chulesca.

—Squall, no me vaciles —advirtió Seifer—, y, sobre todo, no te atrevas a poner ni un dedo sobre Rinoa.

—¡Qué enamorado está de ella! —malinterpretó Selphie.

—Grr... La tocaré si me da la gana —espetó Squall.

—¿En serio? —se sorprendió Rinoa.

—Rinoa, que no te engañen sus palabras —dijo Seifer, mosqueado por la afirmación de Squall—, no es que le intereses lo más mínimo, de hecho, seguro que te encuentra horrible, sólo te tocaría por llevarme la contraría a mí. Squall te llamaba: "la pija horrible de Timber más fea que el sobaco de un mono", que lo sepas, no merece la pena que te fijes en él.

—¡¿De verdad, me llamabas así?

—¡No te conocía! ¡¿Qué querías que pensase de alguien que se había hecho novia del sádico pervertido de Seifer?

—¡Claro! —ató cabos Quistis, al fin—. ¡El novio ridículo, inútil e incapaz de aprobar un examen es Seifer!

—Y sigues pensando de ella lo mismo, ¿verdad?... —preguntó Seifer, ignorando el comentario de la ex instructora—. Porque no te gusta nada, ¿verdad?... Y nunca la tocarías, ¿verdad?

—¡¿Y qué?

—Pues que no te conviene nada perder el tiempo con ella teniendo tan cerca a alguien que te conviene mucho más, alguien que puede proporcionarte más placer del que puedas imaginar...

—¡Habla de mí! —interpretó como quiso Quistis.

—No sé a quién te refieres ni me interesa —espetó Squall—, porque no veo por aquí a nadie más apetecible que Rinoa, quiero decir, que jamás tocaría a nadie que estuviese comprometida contigo.

—¡Seifer, tenemos que hablar! —recordó, de pronto, Rinoa.

—¡Ya hablaréis luego! —cortó Quistis—. ¡Y os revolcaréis todo lo que queráis en la cama los dos, porque ha quedado bien claro que a Squall no le interesa Rinoa para nada!

—¿Tú crees que ha quedado claro? —le preguntó uno de los guardaespaldas a otro.

—Yo no lo tengo nada claro... —respondió—. Si la chica se llamase Perla de Cristal Rubí Topacio Esmeralda Elizondo y uno de los dos que se pelean por ella se llamase Franco Alberto Manuel Juan Oscar Reyes, diría que estamos viendo un episodio de Pasión de Alagares, en vivo y en directo...

—Cierto...

—Esto, Rinoa —decía Seifer, ajeno a la disertación filosófica de los guardaespaldas—, si es necesario, me revolcaré contigo en la cama. Pero no dejes que Squall te toque ni un pelo.

—¡Seifer, tenemos que hablar! —exclamó Rinoa, aguantándose las ganas de empezar a repartir bofetadas por lo alegremente que se hablaba de temas que solo le incumbía decidir ella.

—¡Rinoa, no me cortes! —reprochó Quistis—. ¡Y deja ya de intentar acaparar la atención de todos! —Se plantó en medio de la sala y, señalando al rubio con el dedo, declaró a pleno pulmón—: ¡Seifer Almasy, estoy aquí para detenerte y llevarte de vuelta a la celda de castigo!

—¡Pues has perdido el tiempo!

—Desde luego, Seifer —intervino Zell—, mira que escaparte del Jardín...

—Eso —se sumó Selphie—, no será capaz de aprobar el examen de SeeD, pero, como escapista, no tiene precio.

—Así que sois SeeDs... —dijo el presidente, que había permanecido muy atento a la conversación.

—¡Tonta! —le reprochó Quistis a Selphie—. ¡Podían pensar que Zell se había referido a un jardín de plantas! ¡Pero, por tu culpa, ahora saben que somos SeeDs del Jardín de Balamb!

—Y del Jardín de Balamb... —siguió reuniendo datos Vinzer Deling.

—Mira que sois bocazas —espetó Seifer—, ahora sólo falta que les digáis también que, no solo trabajáis para la resistencia de Timber, sino que fuisteis vosotros los que frustrasteis sus planes en Dollet cargándoos la emisora. Menudo grupo de "marujonas" estáis hechos —declaró con suficiencia, después se dirigió a Squall—: A ver cómo arreglas el follón en el que nos han metido tus lacayos, señor jefe de grupo.

_«Dios, no puedo creerlo... —se decía el joven, con una mano apoyada en la frente en un característico gesto exasperación—, ¿Cómo pueden ser todos tan bocazas?»_

—¡Jua, jua, jua! —reía con ganas el presidente—. ¡Ya sé quiénes sois y dónde vivís! ¡Jua, jua, jua! —Estaba tan contento que parecía haber olvidado que tenía la punta del sable pistola apoyada en la garganta—. ¡Y lo que hicisteis en Dollet fue inútil! ¡Una hora después, mandamos a unos técnicos que arreglaron la emisora! ¡Jua, jua, jua!

—¡Desgraciado! —increpó Squall.

—Por cierto, ¿cómo es que estáis vivos? —inquirió el presidente, extrañado del detalle—. Namtal-Utok nunca falla. ¿Dónde está mi pequeñín?

—Oh, cuánto lo siento —ironizó Squall—, pero si quieres recuperarlo, desaliniza todos los mares y luego intenta reunir los cachitos.

—¡Nooooooo! ¡Namtal-Utok, vuelve, no me abandones! —El presidente lamentó amargamente la disolución de su pokemon, después declaró con intenso odio—: ¡Pagaréis caro lo que le habéis hecho a Namtal-Utok!

—De momento, el que lo tiene mal eres tú —le recordó Seifer.

—¡Ya veréis cuando venga Edea! ¡Os la vais a cargar!

_«¿Edea?»_

Como si las palabras del presidente hubiesen sido una llamada, en el estudio empezó a sonar el tema del _opening_ de la historia, _Liberi fatali,_ con coros incluidos. De la nada, surgiendo de una temblorosa pared, se materializó una hermosa mujer —la misma que Squall había visto en el collage de imágenes durante su pelea con Seifer el día que se marcaron la cara— a la que una enorme visera roja en forma de pico le tapaba el rostro.

La bella mujer llevaba un ajustado vestido negro desde el cuello a los pies; a ras de suelo, el bajo de la falda se abría hacia los lados como si fuesen los pétalos de una flor. La prenda le tapaba hasta la punta de los dedos de las manos, pero era muy generosa en el escote; pues éste bajaba en forma de uve hasta casi el ombligo. El cuello del traje, formado por un montón de largas plumas negras, debía estar muy almidonado ya que, además de desplazarse hacia los lados, subía hacia arriba en artísticas puntas que le daban un toque siniestro. Los larguísimos y sedosos cabellos no los lucía nada porque los llevaba cubiertos por un extravagante casco morado y dorado con una enorme visera roja, cuernos y una especie de ensaimada a cada lado, que recordaban a las de la princesa Leia.

—¡La bruja! —dedujeron los SeeDs.

La bruja se deslizó majestuosamente con mucha calma, sin hacer movimientos bruscos, o bien porque era su forma enigmática de caminar, o por miedo a que se le saliese una teta por el escote, quién sabe.

Se dirigió a Seifer y con tono muy místico y envolvente, realzado por la canción, le dijo:

—Pobre niño torpe e inútil...

»Pobre niño incapaz de hacer una tarea sencilla...

»Estás solo y abandonado por no saber qué camino tomar...

»Nadie te quiere...

»Incluso un peluche es más importante que tú...

»Pobre niño torpe e inútil... que no es capaz de lograr sus metas...

»Ven... que voy a darte lo que mereces...

Las últimas palabras las acompañó con un gesto de la mano dirigido al joven rubio.

Seifer dio un profundo suspiro y luego, sin decir ni mu, como un perrito al requerimiento de su dueño, siguió a la bruja que ya había comenzado a andar hacia la pared por la que había aparecido. Al llegar al duro muro, éste perdió su solidez y, con movimientos que recordaban a los del agua, los engulló.

Todos se quedaron mirando el punto por el que habían desaparecido.

—Squall —le dijo Rinoa bajito—, aprovechemos para escapar ahora que están distraídos.

Dicho y hecho, pues en cuanto Squall salió tras Rinoa, los otros tres lo siguieron.

En un pispás se plantaron en el pub.

—Me parece que Seifer lo tiene crudo —comentó Zell.

—¡Si me hubiese hecho caso y se hubiese rendido, no se lo hubiese llevado esa horrible bruja! —exclamó Quistis.

—Pobre Seifer... —lamentó Rinoa.

—Esa bruja se va a hacer un bolso con su piel —opinó Selphie—, y un collar con sus dientes.

—No os preocupéis por él —aconsejó Squall—. Seifer saldrá de ésta, siempre sale de todo. Es la personificación del dicho "hierba mala nunca muere". Además, con la práctica que ha cogido como escapista, en que se descuiden ya se les ha escapado.

—¡Ojalá tengas razón! —deseó Rinoa.

—Vale, todo aclarado respecto al imbec..., quiero decir, a Seifer —siguió Squall—, lo que tenemos que hacer es preocuparnos por cómo vamos a salir de una pieza de este lío.

—¿Qué hacemos? —le preguntó Zell.

—Sí, Squall, ¿qué hacemos? —se sumó Rinoa

—Ahora que saben que estamos vivos y que somos SeeDs, nos buscaran por todas partes —señaló él—, lo más seguro sería abandonar la ciudad cuanto antes.

—¡Eso mismo iba a sugerir yo! —señaló Quistis.

—Podemos coger el tren —propuso Selphie.

—Las estaciones estarán muy vigiladas —objetó Squall—. Rinoa, ¿hay alguna otra forma de salir de la ciudad que no sea en tren? —preguntó, con la lógica aplastante de un protagonista de videojuego; donde es bien sabido que por muy inmensa que sea una ciudad, y aunque no tenga ningún tipo de muralla, lo más probable es que sólo tenga una salida, que suele ser la misma que la entrada.

—Sí, existe un camino. ¡Vamos!

—¡Rinoa, espera!

Pasaron a toda prisa por casa de _Los Mosquitos Sangrientos Púrpuras_ y recogieron a Charco.

—¡Seguidme! —salió disparada con Charco detrás.

—¡Rinoa, espera!

Antes de que Squall pudiese alcanzarlos, tres soldados de Galbadia les salieron al paso a la chica y el perro.

—¡Aaaaaaaaaaah! —gritó asustada y, ayudada por Charco que acudió al rescate y se lió a mordiscos con los soldados, empezó a repartir a diestro y siniestro patadas y golpes con la mano, que recordaban a los de los karatecas. En menos de lo que cuesta contarlo, los pobres muchachos estaban tirados por el suelo quejándose lastimeramente—. ¡Aaaaaaaaaaah! —Sin dejar de gritar, Rinoa corrió junto a Squall y se colgó de su cuello—. ¡Socorro, Squall!

—¡Guau, guau, guau!

—Esto te pasa por no esperarnos —recriminó él, aprovechando, como quien no quiere la cosa, para ponerle una mano en la cintura.

—¡Rinoa, Squall! —chilló Quistis—. ¡No es el momento de ponerse a ponerle los cuernos a Seifer!

Los dos jóvenes se separaron sobresaltados.

—¡Sólo la sujetaba para que no se cayese! —se justificó Squall, después se desentendió de Quistis—: Rinoa, no te separes de nosotros, que tú sólo eres una débil civil, déjalo todo en nuestras manos. Nosotros estamos entrenados para esto y mucho más —alardeó.

—De acuerdo...

—Guau...

—Es por aquí... ¡Seguidme!

—¡Guau!

—¡Rinoa, espera!

—¡Aaaaaaaaaaah! —chilló al darse de bruces con otro grupo de soldados.

—¡Guau, guau, guau!

Plif, plaf, plif, ñam, grr, ñam.

—¡Socorro, que alguien nos quite estas fieras de encima! —imploraban los soldados.

¡Ñam, plif, plaf, ñam!

—Arg...

—¡Socorro, Squall! —En cuanto les hubo dado la del pulpo a los soldados, muy asustada, corrió a colgarse al cuello del SeeD.

—¡Guau, guau, guau!

—¡Suelta a Squall!

—¡Rinoa, te he dicho que no te separes de mí, que tú solo eres una débil civil! ¡Esos soldados podían haberte hecho daño antes de que llegásemos a socorrerte si no llegas a molerlos a palos!

—Perdona...

—Guau...

—Deja los asuntos serios para los profesionales —concluyó el SeeD.

—¡Eso, deja de darnos problemas con tu debilidad! —recriminó Quistis—. ¡Y no te separes de Zell y Selphie! ¡Ellos también son SeeDs y puede protegerte! Squall y yo iremos delante.

—Te recuerdo que es Rinoa la que conoce el camino. Rinoa y yo iremos delante, Selphie y Zell irán detrás de nosotros y en cuanto a ti... Adiós, Quistis, que tengas buen viaje en el tren de regreso al Jardín.

—¡No pienso dejaros solos frente al peligro! ¡Necesitaréis a alguien de mi experiencia para salir airosos de este lío!

—Squall, antes has dicho que el tren sería peligroso —le recordó Zell.

—No podemos dejarla sola —se compadeció Selphie.

—¡No podemos separarnos! —afirmó Quistis—. Además, según el artículo 325 del reglamento: "En caso de follón gordo, los SeeDs que estén en la misma zona deben agruparse a fin de incrementar la fuerza y de este modo minimizar las bajas con el consecuente ahorro económico. Se seguirá esta norma siempre y cuando no entre en conflicto con la regla número uno." —recitó de memoria.

—Es cierto... —tuvo que admitir, muy a su pesar, Squall.

—¿Y cuál es la norma número uno? —preguntó Rinoa.

—"Un SeeD debe siempre obedecer las órdenes de sus superiores aunque esto suponga ir a la muerte." —contestaron los cuatro.

Rinoa prefirió guardarse su opinión sobre aquella estúpida regla.

—Ahora que lo pienso... —reflexionó Squall en voz alta—. En este momento, yo soy la máxima autoridad entre los SeeDs que hay en Timber.. Entonces, si mandase a Quistis quitarle el polvo al ejército de Galbadia acuartelado en Timber, ella no tendría más remedio que obedecer...

—Claro —dijo Zell—, en el hipotético caso de que lo hicieses.

—Pero tú nunca harías una cosa así —afirmó Selphie, con inocencia.

—Bueno, técnicamente no estoy obligada a obedecerte —le dijo Quistis—, porque no pertenezco a tu grupo. Pero es una tontería perder el tiempo hablando de algo que tú nunca harías.

—...

—¡Vamos, que el camino está cerca! —apremió Rinoa.

—¡Guau, guau!

—¡Ni se te ocurra separarte de nuevo! —está vez la atrapó a tiempo.

—¡Uy, es verdad!... Perdona...

Al poco llegaron al camino y vieron que la salida de la ciudad estaba custodiada por un grupo de soldados.

—¡Squall, ataca! —ordenó Rinoa, pero entonces vio que tras el grupo había un par de carros de combate con otra docena de soldados en cada uno—. ¡Espera, no ataques!

—A ver si te aclaras...

—Escondámonos antes de que nos vean.

Rápidamente se metieron en un hotel que había allí mismo.

—¡Rinoa, qué alegría verte viva! —exclamó la dueña.

—Os presento a Ernestina, la líder del grupo _"Los Patos Desplumados de la Ciénaga",_ al que pertenecen también su marido, su hija y los empleados del hotel.

—Os están buscando por todas partes, pero aquí estaréis seguros porque a nadie se le ocurrirá que os hayáis refugiado en un nido de soldados. Tengo el hotel lleno hasta el último rincón de soldados becarios, pero ahora están todos haciendo la siesta. Os dejo que tengo una gran cena que organizar.

—¿Qué hacemos ahora? —preguntó Rinoa.

—Hay que encontrar una forma de salir de la ciudad —afirmó Squall

En aquellos momentos, entró Watts en el hotel.

—¡Prinzeza, zeñor, oz traigo laz últimaz novedadez! Han zerrado a cal y canto la zalida de la ziudad por carretera y han detenido la zirculazión de todoz loz trenez, ezcepto el que va a Dollet. Uno que, juztamente, a mitad de camino tiene un apeadero por el que ziguiendo un peligrozo camino ze puede zeguir hazta el Jardín de Galbadia.

—Podríamos intentar coger ese tren —sugirió Selphie.

—Y pedir asilo político en el Jardín de Galbadia —añadió Quistis—, están obligados a dárnoslo por el convenio entre Jardines.

—Eso... —se sumó Zell.

—Buena idea, Zell —felicitó Squall—. El problema es que no tenemos dinero para los billetes —añadió.

_«¿Nos darían algo por Quistis? —reflexionó el joven castaño—. ¡Qué tontería, por ella no nos darían ni para un billete.»_

—Pues como nos encuentren, estamos listos —lamentó Rinoa.

—Bueno... —empezó Watts—, Zone y yo habíamoz penzado irnoz de la ziudad con eze tren... ¡Da igual, ya encontraremoz otra manera de zalir! —resolvió—. ¡Cazualmente, habíamoz comprado zinco billetez para los doz, juztoz loz que nezezitáiz! Oz loz regalo —Se los tendió a Rinoa.

—No puedo aceptarlos —dijo ésta.

—¡Pues yo sí! —exclamó Quistis al tiempo que los cogía.

—Dame eso —Squall se los quitó a ella.

—Squall, ¿qué pasará con Zone y Watts? —preguntó Rinoa, que seguía sin estar muy convencida de apropiarse de los billetes de sus amigos.

—No oz preocupeiz, a nozotroz no noz buzcan. Pero a vozotroz oz buzcan hazta debajo de laz piedraz. Zerá mejor que oz vayaíz en el prózimo tren que zale en cuanto vozotroz zubáiz a él. Id a la caza del viejo y allí noz veremoz en una hora, llevaré algo para que pazéiz dezaperzibidoz cuando zubáiz al tren.

—¡Gracias, Watts! —exclamó Selphie y en señal de agradecimiento le dio un beso en la frente.

—Zeñorita Zelphie... Guardaré eze regalo, el primer bezo que me ha dado una chica, en el fondo de mi corazón... —declaró profundamente emocionado.

—Os prometo que volveremos a vernos —aseguró Rinoa, con lágrimas en los ojos.

—Zí, dentro de una hora en la caza del viejo.

Mientras Watts abandonaba el hotel, oyeron que decía:

—Je, je... Zone ze va ha morir de envidia cuando le cuente lo del bezo...

—Todo aclarado, entonces —creyó Squall.

—¡De eso nada! —contradijo Quistis—. El convenio entre Jardines sólo obliga a dar asilo a SeeDs prófugos, pero no a civiles. A Rinoa no la dejarán entrar.

—Podemos decir que es SeeD —sugirió Selphie.

—Eso, ellos no nos conocen personalmente —apoyó Zell.

—De acuerdo, haremos pasar a Rinoa por SeeD —decidió Squall.

—¡Eso no funcionará! —alegó Quistis—. Se darán cuenta enseguida, no sólo por su gran debilidad, algo impensable en un SeeD entrenado, sino porque no lleva ningún arma. Y sabéis que un SeeD jamás se separa de su arma.

—Es verdad... —tuvieron que reconocer Zell y Selphie.

—...

—¡Propongo que la dejemos tirada en Timber y que nos marchemos nosotros al Jardín de Galbadia!

—Siento tanto ser una molestia para vosotros... Sigh...

—Si Rinoa se queda, yo me quedo también —declaró Squall.

—¡Squall! —Rinoa se emocionó profundamente.

Selphie y Zell no dijeron nada, ni falta que hacía, estaba más que claro que ellos irían a dónde fuese su jefe de grupo.

—¡Dices lo de quedarte por el contrato, claro! —recordó Quistis.

—Eh... claro, sí... lo digo por eso...

—Sigh...

—¡No podemos abandonar a Rinoa! —exclamó Quistis, con énfasis—. ¡Yo, la heroína de la campaña de La Tercera Rebelión de los Monstruos, no dejaré que un simple inconveniente como no tener arma suponga un problema! Porque yo, bla, bla, bla...

—Si tuviésemos dinero para comprarle una... —comentó Zell.

—Desgraciadamente, no tenemos ni un gil —señaló Squall.

—¡Propongo que robemos una! —aportó Selphie.

—... bla, bla... ¡Y bla! ¡Yo, la heroína de la campaña de La Tercera Rebelión de los Monstruos, invoco a mi buena suerte!

—¡Mola! —exclamó Selphie—. ¡Yo también invoco a la mía!

Squall y Zell prefirieron no mentar a su suerte no fuese que provocasen una tragedia de alcance cósmico.

Súbitamente, una música aflamencada, con castañuelas de fondo, empezó a sonar de la nada y por la ventana vieron aparecer una bicicleta que aterrizó frente a ellos consiguiendo un chirrido de ruedas. El que la conducía dio un espectacular salto mortal hacia atrás y se quedó de pie sobre el adorno en forma de bola que tenía la barandilla de la escalera que conducía al piso de arriba. El viento inexistente agitó la capa negra con el interior forrada en rojo, realzando la figura heroica del recién llegado, que se cubría el rostro con un antifaz blanco, llevaba un sombrero de copa negro y un uniforme de estudiante.

—_¡El Estudiante del Antifaz! _—exclamó Quistis, poniéndose muy contenta.

_«Otro payaso que llega al circo»,_ pensó por su parte Squall, mientras Rinoa y Selphie exclamaba, aparentemente impresionadas:

—¡Un superhéroe!

El enmascarado, de otro salto chulesco, se plantó con una rodilla hincada en el suelo frente a Quistis y le besó la mano:

—Bella dama —dijo—, _El Estudiante del Antifaz_ siempre a su servicio.

—¡Qué romántico! —exclamaron las chicas.

—...

—¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó la ex instructora, muy interesada—. ¿Acaso has venido a verme?...

—Verte es lo que me ha traído aquí —declaró y se puso en pie, considerando que permanecer más de rodillas le restaba fuerza a su personaje.

—¡¿En serio? —Quistis no podía creerse su suerte, y eso que sabía que era mucha.

—Me enteré de que te habías marchado del Jardín de Balamb y de que te habías unido al grupo de Squall. —El servicio de espionaje shumi era muy eficiente—. Entonces decidí coger la vacante que había dejado el repartidor oficial de pagas. El pobre ha caído en el cumplimiento de su deber, se está recuperando de un picotazo que le ha dado un mosquito gigante en la pradera de Balamb. De ese modo, podré verte siempre que os toque cobrar —declaró con la mirada perdida en los profundos, preciosos y azules ojos de Quistis.

—O sea —dijo Squall—, que nos traes dinero fresco... Mm... ¡Eh, tú, no me ignores!

—¿Me hablas a mí? —inquirió el enmascarado, de muy mala leche.

Squall sintió un repentino rechazo por él, aunque no lo había visto antes, era como si lo conociera de hace mucho y se cayesen muy mal.

—No veo a otro gilipuertas por aquí —afirmó con acritud, el castaño.

El corazón de Gili dio un vuelco y, durante unos instantes se sintió perdido, justo el tiempo que necesito para percatarse de que aquello había sido un insulto y no peligraba su verdadera identidad.

—Te crees muy chulito —le dijo a Squall—, porque la mujer más hermosa del universo ha puesto sus ojos en ti.

_«Este idiota no sabe que Rinoa es la novia de Seifer.»_

—Pero yo te la voy a quitar —aseguró _El Estudiante del Antifaz_ ajeno a los pensamientos del SeeD.

—Eso lo hablas con Seifer —espetó Squall, aguantándose las ganas de hacerle una cara nueva a aquel capullo; seguro que luego no iba a necesitar antifaz porque no lo iba a reconocer ni su madre. Pero... ni podía perder el tiempo en peleas ni a arriesgarse a dejar de baja al único tonto capaz de coger un trabajo tan arriesgado y con tan pocas expectativas. Necesitaba cobrar de vez en cuando.

Mientras Squall reflexionaba entre pelear o no, _El Estudiante del Antifaz_ se había desentendido de él y volvía a halagar a Quistis. La ex instructora se sentía superfeliz por ser el centro de atención y la envidia de las chicas:

—¡Qué romántico! —exclamaron. El enmascarado acababa de darle a Quistis una rosa que había conseguido transformando una carta como si de un ilusionista profesional se tratase.

—Oye, mira —cortó Squall, cansado de tanta tontería—, páganos ya que tenemos mucha prisa. Lamentablemente no tenemos tiempo para ningún examen.

—¡Es verdad, tenemos que coger el tren! —recordó Quistis—. Páganos... por favor...

—Tus deseos son órdenes para mí —declamó—. Toma, me gustaría darte todo el oro del mundo, pero los shumis me han dado el dinero justo.

Quistis cogió los giles.

—Trae, aquí. —Squall se los arrebató.

Muy a su pesar, _El Estudiante del Antifaz_ se vio obligado a marcharse, no sin antes volver a besar la mano de su amada y jurarle que volverían a verse muy pronto.

_«No me pagan lo suficiente para lo que sufro»_, pensaba Squall mientras contemplaba la patética escena.

—¡¿Quién es? —le preguntaron a Quistis las chicas en cuanto el repartidor oficial de sueldos se fue por la ventana montado en la bicicleta.

—Es un superhéroe que apareció la noche de la graduación cuando el tiranosaurio de la zona de entrenamiento iba a devorarme. Él salvó mi vida.

—¡¿Ha vencido a Rexi? —exclamaron Squall y Zell.

—No, lo distrajo con su alucinante golpe final, "Picores del averno" y huyó conmigo en brazos... Aaaah —suspiró— Luego estuvimos bailando los dos solos bajo la luz de la luna...

—¡Qué romántico!

—¿Verdad que sí?... Y, no sé, pero me da la impresión de que le gusto un poco...

—Yo creo que está loco por ti —afirmó Selphie.

—¡Seguro! —se sumó Rinoa—. Aah... ¡Es tan romántico!... Un superhéroe interesado en ti...

—No sé qué le ves... —rezongó Squall.

—Macho, pues ágil, por lo menos es. Recuerda cómo ha entrado y los saltos que daba, ni un saltamontes, vamos...

Muy interesadas en su tema, las chicas ni les hicieron caso.

—¡Qué suerte! —decía Rinoa.

—¿Verdad que sí? —dijo Quistis.

—Aunque, la verdad es que no me extraña que se haya fijado en ti —afirmó Rinoa—, una chica tan guapa y tan segura de sí misma...

—Jiji... —rió halagada Quistis, que empezaba a pensar que Rinoa no era tan mala chica como había creído en un primer momento, quizás se había equivocado al juzgarla—. _El Estudiante del Antifaz_ es fantástico, pero, lamentablemente, mi corazón ya tiene dueño —aseguró mirando fijamente a Squall.

—A mí no me mires —dijo molesto.

—No seas tímido, macho —malinterpretó Zell—, todos en el Jardín sabemos que Quistis y tú tuvisteis una cita.

—¡No fue una cita! ¡Era la prueba obligatoria para el examen!

—Pues yo no la hice y pude presentarme —objetó el karateka—. Además, el día del examen le dijiste a Seifer que estabas planteándote salir seriamente con Quistis, ¿recuerdas? Así que no disimules, macho, que estás entre amigos.

—¡¿En serio dijiste eso? —se emocionó Quistis.

—¡Es imposible que yo dijese eso! —protestó Squall, que no lo recordaba; como sistema de defensa autónomo, su memoria se encargaba de censurarle los recuerdos más traumáticos.

_«Sigh... —pensaba Rinoa—. A Squall le gustan rubias... No tengo nada que hacer contra una rival tan fuerte, interesante, segura de sí misma y superguapa como Quistis... No estoy a la altura... Sigh...»_

—Zell, quizás malinterpretases las palabras de Squall —dijo Selphie, la única presente con cierta sagacidad para los asuntos amorosos. Aparte de que se había enterado de lo que pensaba el SeeD de la ex instructora cuando le hizo de guía turístico por el Jardín.

_«Gracias, Selphie»,_ pensó Squall, profundamente agradecido.

_«Si lo que Selphie dice es cierto, quizás aun tenga alguna posibilidad con Squall...»,_ pensaba por su parte Rinoa, algo más animada.

—¡Estoy seguro de que dijo eso!

—¡Dejemos ya de perder el tiempo que tenemos un tren que coger! —cortó Squall—. Ahora que tenemos dinero, vayamos a comprarle un arma a Rinoa.

—Casualmente, aquí al lado hay una armería —dijo la muchacha.

:) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :)

—No sé... no me veo yo peleando a puñetazos y a patadas... —decía Rinoa delante de unos guantes para lucha que había en una vitrina.

—Son tan bonitos... —opinaba Zell.

—¡Rinoa, ven, mira qué látigo tan chulo! —llamó Quistis, desde otra vitrina—. A ver cómo lo manejas. ¿Señor Saturnino, puede sacar el látigo? —le preguntó al dueño de la tienda.

—Por supuesto —respondió Saturnino, líder y único miembro del grupo de resistencia _El Armadillo Solitario del Cenagal_. Era un hombre de unos cincuenta años, rechoncho y con una brillante calva ahora decorada con dos grandes tiritas cruzadas. El armero abrió el candado y levantó el cristal brindado a prueba de balas—. Tiene muy buen ojo —le dijo a Quistis, con admiración—, la señorita sabría distinguir sin dificultad un látigo autentico, con denominación de origen, entre un montón de falsificaciones casi perfectas —aseguró, ya que era lo que, de hecho, había pasado.

—Jeje, los látigos son mi especialidad. Toma, Rinoa, a ver cómo se te da.

Rinoa cogió el látigo y empezó a sacudirlo con la misma gracia con la que sacudiría una alfombrilla.

Zas, zis, zas

—¡Cuidado! —advirtió Squall, que estaba tras ella y acababa de recibir un latigazo.

—¡Ay, ay! —se quejó Zell, situado delante de la joven, al recibir otro.

Zis, zas, zis

Los rápidos reflejos y la suerte de Selphie hicieron que esquivase otro que de rebote volvió a golpear a Squall. Sorprendentemente, aunque Quistis permanecía de pie, delante de Rinoa, parecía estar en gracia, pues el látigo pasaba muy cerca de ella sin rozarla.

—¡Deja eso Rinoa, es un peligro en tus manos! —gritó Squall tras atrapar un jarrón golpeado antes de que se estrellase en el suelo.

—Lo siento, soy tan torpe comparada con vosotros...

—No te disculpes —dijo Quistis, con una sonrisa muy amable—, solo eres una torpe y débil civil. Además, se requieren muchos años de entrenamiento y un don especial para manejar el látigo con mi maestría. Pero ya verás cómo encontramos un arma que seas capaz de manejar —consoló—, aunque sea de forma mediocre.

—Gracias por ser tan comprensiva.

—Yo sigo opinando —intervino Selphie—, que, aunque casi le haya roto la cabeza antes con el nunchaku al dueño de la tienda, con algo de práctica podría manejarlo.

—Mejor probemos con algo menos peligroso —propuso Squall—. Probemos con una espada. —Cogió una que llevaba una armadura que hacia de maniquí y se la pasó a Rinoa—: Toma.

La muchacha lo imitó y la cogió con una mano. Como si fuese atraída por un potente imán, la espada se fue derechita a clavarse al suelo, a donde hubiese ido Rinoa también de no ser por Squall.

—Sujétala con las dos manos—recomendó—. A ver...

—Uff... apenas puedo levantarla... Es demasiado grande... A mí lo que me gusta es el lanzamisiles, lástima que sea tan caro.

—Mola mucho el lanzamisiles —estuvo de acuerdo Selphie—. Pero, con lo que tenemos, no nos alcanza ni para un misil.

—También me gustaban los guantes tipo Lobezno... —señaló Rinoa.

—Quita, quita —negó Squall—, si lo primero que has hecho nada más ponértelos es casi sacarte un ojo.

—Es que me picaba la nariz.

—Bueno, poco nos queda donde elegir con nuestro presupuesto —dijo Squall y empezó a pasear la vista por el muestrario—: La lanza, no, pesa más que la espada; una trompeta ensordecedora... no, nos volvería locos a todos; un peine oxidado... no, terminaríamos por tenernos que poner la vacuna antirrábica; un brazo metralleta... no, primero habría que cortarte el brazo; una pelota asesina... no, es demasiado cara; marionetas diabólicas... dan miedo sólo de mirarlas... Unas maracas martillo, ¿quizás?

—En lugar de un SeeD parecería el miembro de una orquesta —alegó ella, muy lejos de imaginar que era una de las armas en la que más SeeDs estaban especializados.

—Las maracas martillo son demasiado vulgares para Rinoa —opinó Quistis—. Ella necesita un arma que le dé un aire sutil y juvenil, y que a la vez sea fácil de manejar. El arma tiene que disimular su torpeza de civil poco entrenada.

—Gracias por preocuparte tanto por mí, Quistis.

—De nada, siempre dispuesta a ayudarte aunque seas la novia de Seifer. Él y yo antes éramos muy amigos; pero un día, no sé por qué, dejamos de serlo. Lo recuerdo perfectamente, fue hace poco más de dos años... Quistis se proyectó un mini flashback, sólo para ella.

.

Seifer y Quistis iban charlando amigablemente por el pasillo en dirección a la clase que ella iba a impartir y él a recibir. Gili, como hacía todos los días, se había adelantado para comprobar que todo estuviese perfecto para recibir a la instructora.

—¡Gracia por prestarme tus apuntes, Seifer! —decía jovialmente la chica—. ¡Y por haberme guardado un bombón de los que les robaste al director!

—¡Jajajaja!.. ¡Para eso están los amigos, Quis! —dijo él.

—¡Es verdad, yo, tú y Gili somos los mejores amigos del mundo!

—¡Cierto! —estuvo de acuerdo Seifer—. Viento y Trueno también son mis mejores amigos, pero lo nuestro es especial. ¡Nada ni nadie podrá romper nuestra gran amistad!

—¡Nuestra amistad está más allá del bien y del mal! —declaró ella.

—¡Nuestra amistad traspasará los límites del espacio y el tiempo, llegará más allá de la muerte!

—¡Oh, mejor amigo del alma, quiero confesarte un secreto! Y pedir tu inestimable ayuda.

—Dime, mejor amiga del alma. Haré todo lo que esté en mis manos para ayudarte.

—Pues resulta que me he enamorado loca y apasionadamente de tu compañero de cuarto, de Squall, y no pararé hasta hacerlo mío.

—¡Te odio, instructora Trapo! ¡Te odio y te odiaré hasta el último aliento de vida que me quede! ¡No vuelvas a dirigirme la palabra! ¡Adiós!

Seifer se marchó dejando, literalmente, a Quistis con la boca abierta.

.

—Saturnino, ¿no tienes nada más?... —pidió Rinoa.

El hombre la miró con afecto.

—Mira, por ser tú, te voy a enseñar un arma de colección. Vale un pastón, pero os la dejaré por todos los giles que lleváis y unos cuantos tornillos.

Saturnino sacó de la trastienda un estuche y lo abrió descubriendo ante los ojos de los jóvenes un arma que arrancó una exclamación de admiración por parte de Rinoa:

—¡Es preciosa! ¿Y qué es?

—Es un chakram. Este tiene nombre, se llama Valkiria y es un modelo exclusivo. Es muy fácil de usar, se pone está pieza en el brazo y con ella se lanza el disco, que vuelve como si se tratase de un bumerang.

—¡Me la quedo, yo soy muy buena jugando al frisbee!

—¡Bien! —aplaudieron todos con entusiasmo, todos menos Squall, que dijo:

—¿No será mejor que la pruebe primero?

—¡¿Para qué? —opinó Quistis—. Estiliza su figura.

Total, que como tenían prisa y poco más donde elegir, Squall le dio al armero todos los giles que acababan de pagarles y un montón de tornillos, piezas que soltaban los alagares y que misteriosamente habían aparecido en su mochila después del sueño con Laguna. El amable señor les dio como regalo una funda invisible para que la muchacha pudiese llevar el arma sin llamar demasiado la atención.

—Y ahora a cazar a ese viejo para que Watts nos dé los disfraces —dijo Quistis que recordaba perfectamente las instrucciones del _libélulo_.

—¿Hay que cazar a algún viejo? —se extrañó Zell—. ¿Cuándo se ha acordado eso? Porque yo no pienso ir por ahí abusando de las personas mayores que...

—No te preocupes, Zell —cortó Squall—. Quistis no domina tantos idiomas como presume —afirmó—. En el wattsiano, _caza_ es _casa_ y _caza_, según el contexto, y en este caso significa _casa_ —explicó sintiendo una satisfacción infinita por poder presumir de conocimientos delante de aquella que lo había martirizado durante años alardeando de sabiduría.

—Es fácil caer en ese error —justificó Rinoa.

—Sí, jiji...

—Rinoa, no justifiques su gran ignorancia —señaló Squall.

—Tampoco el wattsiano está tan extendido —argumentó la joven de cabellos y ojos negros.

—Y yo que creí que Watts simplemente ceceaba... —dijo Selphie.

La casa del viejo estaba muy cerca del andén en el que tenían que coger el tren. Era un hogar muy humilde, de una sola estancia que hacía las veces de todo. Una mujer joven hacía la siesta en una cama pegada a la pared mientras dos niños saltaban sobre ella, había poco espacio libre dónde jugar. El viejo, un hombre de edad indefinida, pero considerable, se balanceaba en una mecedora mientras miraba a un punto situado entre la pared y la nada, es decir, se balanceaba con mirada ausente como si lo que pasase en la casa no tuviese nada que ver con él. Squall, de pie con la espalda apoyada en una percha, no quedaba suficiente espacio libre en la pared, y con los brazos cruzados, esperaba a Watts. Charco estaba aprovechando para echar una cabezadita enroscado en un sofá y el resto del grupo, para distraerse, registraba los cajones de la casa:

—No hay nada de provecho —decía Selphie.

—¡Mirad, una hucha de cerdito! —exclamó Quistis.

Rinoa, Zell y Selphie acudieron prestos.

—¿Tiene algo dentro? —inquirió el karateca.

Quistis cogió aquella monada, el sonriente cerdito rosita de cerámica con una ranura en la parte superior para introducir monedas, y lo agitó.

Clink, clink, clink...

—¡Por lo menos tiene una moneda dentro! —exclamó.

Sin decir palabra, colocó al cerdito sobre una mesita y los cuatro jóvenes alzaron cada uno de ellos un martillo, dispuestos a destrozar la hucha y hacerse con el preciado tesoro: el gil.

—¡Quietos, ahí, paraos! —El bramido de Squall detuvo el movimiento de los brazos antes de que alcanzasen su objetivo—. ¡¿Cómo se os ocurre intentar romper la hucha? —recriminó. ¿Estaban tontos o qué? Romper algo delante de las narices de los propietarios... ¿Y si se enfadaban y los echaban a patadas antes de que llegase Watts con los disfraces?... o lo que era peor aún, ¿y si pretendían que pagasen los destrozos?...

—Jo, Squall...

—Joven —empezó a hablar con tono místico el viejo —, tu corazón es noble. Has impedido que tus amigos roben el gil que hemos conseguido ahorrar con mucho esfuerzo. El equilibrio del Cosmos en su infinita sabiduría recompensa los actos nobles así como castiga los actos malvados...

—Sí, claro... —le siguió la corriente Squall.

El anciano se puso en pie y empezó a moverse haciendo temer al SeeD que de un momento a otro se le desmontasen todos los huesos. Pero no fue así, el viejo se acercó a una pila que tenía llena de agua, se sacó del bolsillo un tubito muy pequeño y un cuentagotas e introdujo en el frasquito cinco gotas del agua de aquella pila, después tapó el tubito con un mini corcho.

—Toma —le tendió a Squall—. Tú recompensa por tu acción noble.

¿Para qué quería él un frasco con cinco ridículas gotas de agua?, se preguntó Squall; pero, por no hacerle un feo al viejo, lo cogió y se lo guardó.

—Es un agua especial, es mágica —comunicó el anciano.

—¿Para qué sirve? —preguntó Squall algo más interesado.

—Eso es un misterio. Ni siquiera yo lo sé.

—Ah...

—Pero cuando llegue el momento, lo sabrás —declaró con misticismo.

En aquellos momentos entraron Watts y Zone con un gran fardo.

—Aquí traemoz lo nezezario para que pazeiz todoz dezaperzibidoz. Zone y yo oz acompañaremoz veztidoz igual.

—¿Creéis que esto servirá para algo? —dudó Squall al ver el material.

—Mejor eso que nada —opinó Rinoa.

—Oye, Rinoa, ¿puedes hacerme un favor? —pidió el SeeD.

—Dime...

—Ordéname que me ponga ese disfraz —pidió.

—¡Es una orden!

—Gracias —Bueno, ya tenía la excusa que justificara que se hubiese puesto aquellas prendas.

Al poco, los siete, con gabardinas largas hasta los pies, con el cuello alzado, un gran gorro calado hasta las orejas y unas gigantescas gafas de sol que les tapaban casi toda la cara, estaban listos para salir. A Charco le habían planchado el pelo, se lo habían teñido de azul con un _spray_ y le habían puesto un gran lazo rosa sujetando un mechón de pelos en la cabeza.

—Acordaoz de andar como oz he dicho —recomendó Watts—. Fijaoz cómo lo hago y me imitáiz. Vamoz.

Aquella procesión de gabardinas abandonó el refugio y se dirigió al andén. Todos andaban de extraña forma, mirando constantemente a todos lados, igual que hacía Watts, y de inmediato se convirtieron en el centro de atención de todos los presentes, incluidos los numerosos soldados que controlaban la estación.

El soldado jefe de ese destacamento le dijo al soldado de confianza que tenía al lado:

—Ese grupo llama mucho la atención. Es como si pretendiesen que los detengamos... Pero, los de la resistencia jamás llevarían esas pintas porque lo lógico es que intenten pasar desapercibidos. Seguramente será un grupo de compinches que quieren distraernos para que los fugitivos aprovechen para subir al tren. ¡Pues vamos a ignorarlos y a mantenernos bien alerta!...

_«Manivela... ¿cuándo volveremos a vernos?»_

—¡¿Me escuchas? —preguntó al tiempo que le daba un codazo.

—¿Eh?... claro... sí claro, tienes razón... —respondió automáticamente y siguió a lo suyo: _«Aaah, Manivela... ¿cuándo podremos casarnos?»_

—Me alegra que pienses como yo. Los dejaremos pasar y estaremos muy alerta para cuando lleguen los de la resistencia.

Total que, ante la sorpresa de Squall que estaba convencido de que en cuanto los viesen iban a detenerlos, los cinco jóvenes y Charco consiguieron subir al tren sin ningún problema.

Enseguida el tren se puso en marcha y Watts y Zone, con los ojos anegados de lagrimas y agitando grandes pañuelos, corrieron junto al tren hasta que éste salió de la estación y se alejó llevando a nuestros protas hacia un nuevo destino.

Mientras las chicas charlaban y miraban el paisaje por la ventana, Zell se zampaba unos mendrugos y Charco correteaba alegremente ladrando por el pasillo, Squall no podía dejar de pensar en su terrible sino:

_«Salí anteayer del Jardín dispuesto a coronarme. Creía que se trataba de cumplir una importante misión con eficacia y rapidez y que volvería triunfante a recibir unos cuantos ascensos por mis méritos; y no sólo me encuentro con que la importante misión es una misión imposible, sino que me he convertido en prófugo... Y, encima, Quistis... ¿Qué más desgracias pueden pasarme?...»,_ se decía el muy inocente, creyendo que ya había tocado techo.

:) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :)

:) :) :) :) :) :) :)

:) :) :)

**Notas de autora:** ¡Hola a todos!

En primer lugar quiero desear a todos mis lectores de México que tanto vosotros como vuestros familiares y conocidos no estéis afectados por la gripe porcina y os encontréis bien. Espero que todo pase pronto y el país vuelva a la normalidad.

.

Y volviendo a mi fic, como no se me pase de largo, creo que no hay nada que aclarar en este capítulo, así que sólo deciros que estoy muy contenta por la buena acogida que han tenido los capítulos 6 y 7 y porque todos los que han contestado a mi pregunta sobre la longitud de mis capítulos me han dicho que les parece bien que sean largos. :D

Ahora me gustaría haceros una nueva pregunta: ¿qué preferís, que os conteste a las reviews en privado o como vengo haciendo hasta ahora?... Como mis respuestas son largas, al hacerlo al final del capítulo da lugar a confusión respecto al número de páginas reales de la historia. De todos modos, a mí me da igual de una forma o de otra, lo dejo a vuestra elección. n_n

.

Ahora el apartado de publicidad: ¡Si realmente os gusta reír, pasad por el fic de FF7 que Ayumi está escribiendo! ¡No os arrepentiréis! XXD Podéis llegar a él a través de mi profile en mis historias favoritas.

.

Espero y deseo que hayáis pasado un buen rato con este capítulo. Tanto si es así como si no, ¡no os cortéis y hacédmelo saber con un review! No importa que sean cortos y estoy segura de que todos los que leéis mi fic me dejaríais un review si supieseis lo feliz que me hace recibirlos. :D

¡Nada más, amigos!

.

Y ahora paso a dar respuesta personalizada a las reviews:

**Ayumi Warui:**

¡Jo, qué protestona!... De momento eres la única que me ha pedido que haga los capítulos más cortos, así que lo siento. Pero te prometo que te daré más tiempo para leerlos ^^. Después de eso, decirte que es para mí como agua de mayo que me digas que el capi (6+7) es muy bueno, porque si, con todo lo que te has reído en mi presencia con él, me llegas a decir que además de largo es malo, creo que te mato y luego digo que te has fugado con un extraterrestre para que nadie vaya a buscar las Dragon balls a Namek.

Y concluido el apartado de amenazas y demás, sé que te impactó el mensaje del falso presidente, jeje. A Squall también le impresionó mucho, lo mismo que al novio de Manivela. Por cierto, dale recuerdos de su parte cuando la veas XD

Como dices, la secuencia de contraseñas es muy buena porque es muy difícil que alguien la adivine si no la sabe. Era buena, pero en una estación de tren... No sé si Cid Kramer tuvo en cuenta este pequeño detalle cuando ideó las contraseñas porque si lo tuvo en cuenta, ya hay que ser retorcido XD

Y tienes razón, no sé cómo Squall confía en Selphie, Zell y Rinoa y hace caso de sus indicaciones; menos mal que tenía a mano el mando de la consola y pudo enmendar el desastre gracias al gran altruismo y a la campaña promocional de los moguris. Además, ha conseguido un bono para usar la tienda _sous le pont_ gratis. Parece que su parámetro de la suerte está empezando a cambiar... Espera, no, que ahora se ha convertido en esclavo a su pesar, hay que ver la mala suerte que tiene este chico. Y no le tengas en cuenta su opinión respecto a los molboles, piensa que quizás se deba a algún trauma de la infancia... No sé, igual Squallinín se había ido de excursión con otros estudiantes y algún instructor, igual lo olvidaron y lo dejaron solo y abandonado en medio del campo y se encontró con un molbol y cuando, confiado, fue a pedirle que le dijese cómo podía volver al Jardín, igual el molbol lo inmovilizó con sus adorables tentáculos y, tras sonreírle enigmáticamente, lo masticó un poco, y cuando Squallinín agonizaba presa de miles de estados alterados, igual fue pisoteado por el grupo de estudiantes y el instructor que volvían del paseo y pasaron por encima de él sin verlo, y, si sobrevivió a tanta desdicha, humillación y abandono, igual fue porque tenía una historia que protagonizar y sufrir...

Dejando de lado el tema de Squall y su suerte, me alegra que te haya gustado el estreno de los guantes mejorados de Zell; pero con este monstruo poco podía hacer con ellos, excepto sazonarlo un poco, claro XXD En cuanto al uso de magdalenas florecidas como armas contundentes arrojadizas, le paso tu propuesta al encargado de las armas del Jardín de Balamb, a los otros no, porque es mejor no poner algo tan peligroso en manos de un potencial enemigo ^^

Y ahora al apartado de las negativas: ¡Oh, cuánto lo siento!..., pero Stilzkin no va a poder ser el prota... Una lástima, con lo carismático que es y la mala leche que tiene. Pero, desafortunadamente, sus múltiples ocupaciones y viajes le impiden tomar un puesto de tanta responsabilidad y dedicación, así que de momento Squall seguirá siendo el prota, _jijijijiji._

¡Nos leemos!

PD: Muy bueno el último capítulo de tu fic ^^

.

**Moonedge: **¡Hola!

¡No podía faltar tu review! ¡Y está vez casi el primero! Ser el primero en mi fic es imposible, pues Ayumi me hace de beta reader personal para corregirme los despistes que se me hayan pasado, si es que no se le pasan a ella ¡jajajaja! (yo también le hago ese papel en su fic a ella, que conste XD). Para serte sincera, siempre espero con ilusión tu review, que espero no falte a ningún capítulo :) Sé, antes de leerlo, que me va a recompensar por las horas y la ilusión que le he dedicado al capítulo. Muchas gracias por mandármelo siempre :) Mejor paso a otra cosa que me estoy poniendo sentimental XD

Respecto al fic, qué bien que te haya hecho reír y que el encuentro entre Squall y Rinoa haya estado a la altura de lo que esperabas ^–^. Ya has visto lo mal que se ha tomado Squall que Rinoa sea la "novia pija de Timber" de Seifer, por no hablar del lío mental que se han hecho los dos con todas las mal interpretaciones, y Seifer por el medio sin siquiera estar presente. XXD

Las contraseñas fueron ideadas por Cid cuando se entrevistó con Rinoa, que fue cuando se las comunicó a ella para que la resistencia tuvieran el modo de reconocer a los SeeDs camuflados de turistas que les iba a enviar. Hay que ver la mala idea que tiene este hombre, pero lo que no me negarás es que es difícil adivinar la secuencia de las contraseñas si no se conoce de antemano, con lo que cumplen su objetivo a la perfección XXD

La historia de Zone y Watts... es supertrágica... sigh... con ruina, separación familiar, humillación, explotación infantil e incluso suicidios (eso sí, golpeando donde más duele) XXD Y respecto al plan de la resistencia, bueno, administró sabiamente sus recursos e, incluso, le llegó para que el diseñador de muñecos hiciese un fabuloso doble del presidente Deling, ¿qué más se le puede pedir? El resto quedaba en manos de los SeeDs XD

Y comentando tus fallos cuando asaltaste por primera vez el tren... No te preocupes, todos fallamos cuando lo intentamos la primera vez (al menos todos los que yo conozco, y eso que la jugamos en la playstation y no en un emulador^^), y todos hicimos como Squall, un reset, ¡no íbamos a consentir que nos degradaran! XXD

Respecto al tema de Squall y su posible parálisis facial, no sabría qué decirte, aunque no creo, lo que pasa es que el chico se ha entrenado desde pequeño para poder mantener la apariencia inmutable que le de el aire _cool_, que él supone que debe tener un buen SeeD solitario y frío como él. XD

Y ahora pasemos al tema de las XD:

¡¿Cómo se te ocurre llevarte el cuchillo gigante con lo que pesa y enlentece? Entre eso y el casco, no me extraña que terminases con la espalda molida XXD. También decirte que cada vez despiertas más mi admiración por ti por la forma con la que has dotado del espíritu de Silent Hill a tu relato a pesar de no haber jugado a ningún Silent Hill. Me quito el sombrero ante ti y me reafirmo en mi afirmación de que eres una persona profunda.

Espero que este capítulo también te haya hecho pasar un buen rato :)

Atte. Sakae Kaze, la escritora supercontenta por tenerte como lector.

PD: Ya que me preguntaste por el significado de _hortera_ en el review, lo pondré por si alguien lee todas mis respuestas y tampoco sabe lo que significa (por aquello de la diferencia entre países hispano parlantes). Hortera = Vulgar y de mal gusto.

.

**Rananer: **¡Ey, Tronch!

Bueno, creo que en este capítulo se aclara uno de los grandes misterios del juego: por qué ceceaba Watts. Me alegra haber contribuido a este gran aporte para la humanidad, que sin duda me conseguirá un puesto en la historia. Mi nombre será recordado durante generaciones, más allá del fin de la vida en la Tierra (cuando los extraterrestres me pongan como materia obligatoria de estudio en sus escuelas XXD).

Y sí, Squall está muy picado con Rinoa; pero ponte en su lugar: para una vez que una chica lo mira, lo elige, deja que él deje volar su imaginación (durante el baile), lo abandona, lo obliga a agregar una nueva categoría en la lista de clasificación de mujeres, deja de nuevo que deje volar su imaginación, en pocas palabras, que le gusta (aunque él se niegue incluso a planteárselo), va y resulta que es ¡la novia pija de Seifer! Como para no estar mosqueado.

Has quedado impresionado con el magnifico plan de la resistencia y su maravillosa presentación, ¿eh? Estos chicos llegaran muy lejos XD Y respecto al moguri, tienes razón, manosearlo de esa manera es peligroso para la salud: se pueden quedar sin la mano de un mordisco XD Pero ¿qué haría Squall sin estas adorables criaturas?... Gracias a ellas, puede inmortalizar sus hazañas y repetirlas cuando las cosas se ponen muy feas (y no es un evento obligado por el que tiene que pasar sí o sí, claro XD). Y el pobre, con lo que le ha caído encima... Menos mal que él sí es un buen profesional: un SeeD frío y responsable, un lobo solitario con el comportamiento impasible necesario para conseguir el aire _cool_ apropiado para un verdadero SeeD. Y por supuesto, dispuesto a hacer lo que sea para que no lo degraden :)

Ya me dirás qué te ha parecido este capítulo con "las aventuras y desventuras de un SeeD en aprietos y el asalto a la emisora por orden de su jefa" XD

¡Mamemimomú!

.

**Nebyura:** ¡Hola!

Tomo nota de tu opinión respecto a la largura de los capítulos. A mí me pasa como a ti, si me gustan y son largos, mejor, porque así se sigue mejor el ritmo de la historia :)

Pues sí, pobre Squall, menos mal que de momento Seifer no parece haberse enterado de que quizás, a lo mejor, si Rinoa quisiera y Squall se dejara, podría convertir a su amado en su esclavo... No veas lo bien que lo iba a pasar el rubio dándole rienda suelta a su imaginación. Le iba a dar materia para escribir un nuevo Kama Sutra. Peeeeeeroo... como Seifer no se ha enterado... y Rinoa no creo que estuviese muy dispuesta a dejárselo (recuerda el susto que se lleva la pobre cuando piensa, en el capítulo 6, a causa del lío de las sábanas: "¡Oh, no! ¡¿Y si Squall es gay...?", no parecía muy feliz con la idea XD). Y aunque ella se lo dejase, no creo que Squall le permitiese a Seifer llegar muy lejos XXD

Me alegra que te haya gustado la escena del moguri, no creo que sea la última vez que veamos a Stilzkin, y como ves Dulci sigue cuidando de Zell a pesar de la distancia (Oh, el amor es tan bonito). Ya me dirás qué te ha parecido la reacción del presidente cuando se ha enterado de que ha perdido a su preciado pokemon y también espero, con ganas, tu opinión del resto del capítulo, que estoy segura de que no faltará :)

Gracias por tus reviews, me hace mucha ilusión recibirlos.

¡Nos leemos!

.

**Damr1990:** ¡Hola!

Veo que te alegra que pusiera dos capítulos seguidos (en realidad iban a ser uno; lo tenía organizado para terminar cuando Squall se entera de que es esclavo de Rinoa XD Pero me di cuenta de que me estaba quedando excesivamente largo y decidí dividirlo en dos; pero ponerlos juntos porque, si no, me parecía que el corte entre ellos era muy radical. Así, quien quisiese seguir leyendo podía hacerlo ya. Tomo nota de que no te importa que sean largos, aunque no quisiera que por mi culpa pasases sueño y fueses con ojeras al día siguiente XD

Me preguntas que: por qué Zell dice que Dulci no es su novia. Primero porque aún no se han declarado su amor (son muy tímidos los dos en esos temas) ni salen juntos, por lo que técnicamente no son novios. Además, Zell no piensa que Dulci esté enamorada de él, sólo cree que es muy buena amiga y por eso, cuando oye lo de que es su novia, le da mucha vergüenza y lo niega, aunque en realidad es lo que le gustaría que fuese :)

¡PREMIO, has reconocido a Manivela! Has sido el primero :) y algunos de los que me han escrito me consta que también leen el fic de Ayumi. Muy observador :) Ayumi y yo nos preguntábamos si alguien se daría cuenta ^–^. Pues sí, mi pobre soldado sin nombre ama desesperadamente a Manivela (evidentemente la chica tiene unos cuantos años más que en el otro fic) y a este ritmo piensa que nunca se van a poder casar. Como es más pobre que las ratas pobres, el pobre duda mucho de que Cid, con el !#"#! genio que tiene, cuando se tranquilice después de vapulearlo a fondo por haber osado posar los ojos en una de sus niñas y piense que algún día Manivela tendrá que casarse, le conceda la mano. Esperemos que Manivela logre convencer a su papi :)

Y aprovecho para decirte que tienes razón, cierto ex–Soldier debería aprender de Squall a mantener la compostura que se supone a un guerrero entrenado y también a ser más precavido e inmortalizar sus hazañas más a menudo, que nunca se sabe lo que puede pasar... Aunque, ahora que lo pienso, como las aventuras de Cloud ocurrieron años antes que las de Squall, quizás es que Squall ha aprendido de los errores del otro y no piensa repetirlos XD. Sea lo que sea, Squall va por su mundo ganando aliados sin proponérselo siquiera, algo bueno que de momento ya le ha proporcionado un bono para usar la tienda "_sous le pont_" gratis. Y el pobre Squall, con la que le ha caído con la resistencia y los SeeDs que lo acompañan, necesita aliados serios y responsables.

Muchas gracias por dejarme siempre un comentario :) y ya me dirás qué te ha parecido este capítulo.

Te dejo, voy a seguir con "las aventuras y desventuras de un SeeD en apuros" para actualizar lo más pronto posible XD

.

**Amanda Beicker: **¡Hola!

¡Gracias por dejar un mensaje, como siempre haces! Te has convertido en una de mis lectores fijos, esos de los que espero siempre con impaciencia su opinión, y que me dan mucha fuerza para seguir adelante con mi largo proyecto :)

Pasando a contestar a tu review:

No importa que sea único (como el anillo XD), después de todo, el capítulo también es uno, pero colgado en dos :)

"Si lo sé, no vengo" (como si hubiese tenido opción de elegir XD) me parecía un título adecuado a la situación, me alegra que también te lo parezca a ti. Siempre intento que el título del capítulo sea un reflejo del contenido en general de éste, aunque no siempre lo consiga XD. Y sí, tienes razón, Squall va a tardar mucho en poder consolarse con su adorado Mumba, cuánto lo va a echar de menos y cuánta falta le va a hacer el peluchito al pobre Squall, rodeado de locos y de torpes.

Lo de la contraseña fue idea de Cid Kramer, un poco rebuscada, pero segura porque era muy difícil que, sin conocer la secuencia, alguien la adivinase de casualidad; con lo que cumplía su papel perfectamente... En cuanto a las consecuencias de las contraseñas, como él no las iba a sufrir en propia piel... pues que se aguanten los SeeDs, que para eso les pagan (aunque sea una miseria) y los regalan por 0 giles XD

Lo de Squall y Rinoa viene desde el baile, fue una especie de flechazo mutuo. Por parte de él ya sabíamos cuánto le había afectado la chica y ahora hemos podido saber que ella también había quedado muy impresionada con él. Aunque es una relación que presagia tormenta; ya me dirás, con Seifer de por medio sin siquiera estar presente... y con el fuerte carácter de los protas y el empeño de Squall en no tener compañía para no estar solo... Pero todo se andará XD

¡Qué bueno era el plan de secuestrar los donuts para liberar Timber!... Lástima que el malvado presidente Deling lo supiese y hubiese puesto los medios para evitarlo... Y el de retrasmitir la "falsa liberación de Timber", para convertirla en realidad, ya has visto que tampoco ha salido bien. Pobres, tienen para rato.

Y tienes también razón en que Squall funciona, de momento al menos, mejor solo XD y en que cuando jugamos, al principio era un lío lo de las contraseñas (y eso que no estaba Rinoa dictándonoslas con el papel al revés XD), al final todos pasamos de los guardias, creo yo, e hicimos reset para que no nos degradaran (al menos yo y mis conocidos XD).

Y para rematar el capítulo Squall descubre que es esclavo de Rinoa... El pobre se estresa mucho pensando que cuando Seifer se entere se aprovechará de ello para humillarlo y, sobre todo, se martiriza con la idea de ser testigo del amor entre su odiado rival y Rinoa... ¡Cuánto le queda aún por pasar a este chico!

¡Espero que este capítulo también te haya hecho pasar un buen rato! Ya me dirás ^–^

PD: Como habrás podido comprobar, las tácticas de despiste y ocultación de Watts funcionan más de lo que a simple vista puede esperarse XD

.

**FanFiker_Fanfinal:** ¡Hola!

Primero agradecerte tus reviews, ¡está vez dos, uno por capítulo, ¡yujuuuu! ¡Muchas gracias! Pero, como está vez sólo subo un capitulo, me veo obligada a responder a los dos en uno (^^).

Empezaré por las faltas: en la primera, se me coló la tecla de al lado. Quería escribir: "se dijo Squall". En la segunda, también tienes razón, es "tirar de la cadena", lo que pasa es que la gente de mi alrededor dice "estirar de la cadena" y se me ha colado sin darme cuenta. Esto no sé si es deformación por culpa de mi familia o por la zona en la que vivimos. Ya lo he corregido, y muchísimas gracias por señalármelo (^^).

Y luego, antes de pasar a mi fic, decirte que, si hace mucho que no escribes, es normal que apenas te manden reviews porque suelen mandarlos cuando se actualiza la historia; después la lee menos gente y si a esto añadimos que sólo mandan reviews un pequeño porcentaje de lectores, ahí tienes la explicación.

Ahora pasemos a mi historia:

Siento mucho no sacar a Seifer más a menudo, imposiciones del guión ya que sigo el hilo argumental de la historia; pero te habrás dado cuenta de que está presente, en espíritu, aunque no esté (por lo menos para Squall, que sólo hace que maldecirlo XD). En este capítulo ha hecho una aparición estelar, aunque sea breve, ya me dirás.

Lo de Chanquete ha salido en el capítulo 6 en una comparación (cuando Squall va perdido por el pasillo del tren de la resistencia): "«Debe ser esta puerta», se dijo, más perdido que Chanquete en el desierto".

A mí también me encantan los moguris, son adorables, Y no me importaría dormir abrazada a uno y a un mumba, aunque haría un huequito para Squall (Seifer te lo dejo para ti) (^^) . Y en cuanto a lo que me preguntas sobre los moguris: no salían en el FF8, se grababa en puntos de grabación; pero decidí introducirlos en la historia (porque los adoro) adaptando el sistema de grabación del FF9 con la excusa de que los moguris se habían hecho con el monopolio de la grabación aplicando un nuevo y sofisticado sistema futurista que les había contado un "tipo" que había sido abducido por los extraterrestres (lo explicaba Mogi-mogi, el moguri del mapa del mundo que se llama con la flauta). Me pareció más personal y con más posibilidades de sacarle jugo que fríos puntos de grabación. Por si no has jugado al FF9, te diré que Stilzkin era el moguri viajero que solían encontrar de vez en cuando y al que le podían comprar objetos.

Y no hace falta decirte, pero te lo digo :), cuanto me alegra que estos capítulos te hayan gustado más; espero que éste haya estado a la altura y si no es así, prometo esforzarme más en la próxima ocasión. A mí, personalmente, me gusta mucho cuando trato los asuntos de los líos, enredos y amores de las parejas, aunque también disfruto escribiendo sobre los "libélulos asilvestrados pantaneros" y lo tontos que son, o con personajes bobalicones o torpes. Soy de risa fácil XXD. Y realmente creo que es mejor tomar la vida desdramatizándola en lo posible, siendo conscientes de la suerte que hemos tenido por nacer en un país como el nuestro y en esta época en la que podemos expresarnos con tanta libertad y en la que las personas, poco a poco, van abriendo sus mentes y siendo más tolerantes con los otros. Aún queda un largo camino por recorrer, y si podemos hacerlo con una sonrisa, mejor. La vida nos será más fácil, tanto a nosotros como a los que tengamos cerca. Ese es uno de los motivos por los que lo que más me gusta escribir es comedia. ¡Uf, menudo rollo que te he soltado, jeje!

Por último comentarte que, si quieres que Zell siga saliendo en el fic, no le pongas lentejas, que te recuerdo que es alérgico a muerte a ellas, mejor le pones el bocata de chorizo XD. Y el precio, bueno, puede que él esté dispuesto a pagártelo, si antes no muere de una hemorragia nasal por la idea; pero no sé qué opinará Dulci...

Me ha salido una respuesta larguísima; pero, como tú habías mandado dos reviews, te la mereces (^^)

¡Nos leemos, kupó!

.

**nancyriny:** ¡Hola!

Me alegra mucho que te guste mi parodia y que te hayas reído con ella ^^. Y que la hayas leído tan rápido, a pesar de lo largos que son los capítulos, es muy satisfactorio para mí. ^^

En cuanto a lo que me dices de que no te convencen los gustos de Seifer, es una opinión que no comparto porque a mí me gusta Squall y si a Seifer le gusta Squall es porque tiene los mismos gustos que yo y si tiene los mismos gustos que yo no pueden ser tan malos porque a mí siempre me han dicho que tengo un gusto exquisito y si Squall está bueno pues entonces bla, bla, bla, bla... (Media hora después) ... bla, bla y bla, porque yo bla... ¿Eh, cómo? Que esta respuesta se va ha publicar y voy a quedar como una maleducada... Esto... Querida nancyriny, jajajaja... esto...

Bueno, dejo las bromas aparte, me pongo seria y te lo explico: tú has leído mi fic romántico, con lo que has visto la imagen que tengo Seifer, lo que pasa es que en la parodia de humor loco, como es la mía, me permito algunas libertades, y que Seifer estuviese enamorado loca y apasionadamente de Squall, desde que eran dos niños (aunque Seifer creyese que Squall era una niña, jeje), y que se muera de celos de Mumba (un peluche), da mucho juego y permite muchos enredos y situaciones cómicas. Y en la parodia todo está muy exagerado, a veces se exagera la personalidad real de los personajes (como en Squall, en mi fic), y a veces se hacen con personalidades opuestas a las que tienen (como Quistis), lo que también refuerza al personaje, por contraste. A Seifer yo lo necesitaba así, parecido al real y a la vez muy diferente (sobre todo en sus intereses y sus propósitos). No sé si con esta explicación lo entenderás mejor, pero como siempre digo, mi propósito no es ridiculizar a ningún personaje, y todos están tratados desde el más profundo cariño. ^^

Espero que este capítulo te haya gustado, ya me dirás tu opinión.

¡Nos leemos!

PD: En el capítulo anterior el comentario me lo mandaste en un privado, si no te importa, prefiero que la opinión la pongas en un review porque así contabilizo mejor los comentarios; además de que me es más sencillo responder siguiendo el orden en que los recibo (así no corro el riesgo de dejarme a nadie)^^.

Esto no significa que si quieres decirme algo en un privado no desee que lo hagas, estaré encantada de recibir noticias tuyas, vengan por donde vengan ^^

.

**Isa Leonhart:** ¡Hola!

Me alegra mucho que te hayan gustado los capítulos ^^.

A lo que me dices de Zell, con la mala suerte que tiene este chico con la comida, no sé yo, si va a poder comer algo más que mendrugos... ya veremos ^^ En cuanto a Dulci, es verdad, el nombre habla de cómo es esta chica, y no creas que es por tacañería que no le compra bocadillos enteros, lo que pasa es que en el Jardín de Balamb no les dan más de un bocata por turno de comida (otra regla de los shumis del Jardín XD) y cuando se terminan, pues los que han llegado tarde, como siempre le pasa a Zell, que se aguanten XD. Y Zell jamás permitiría que Dulci se quedase sin comer por él ^^

Pues sí, Squall y Rinoa han soltado chispas en el reencuentro, y ya ha quedado claro que se gustan muchísimo, pero de momento parece que prefieren mantenerlo en secreto (sobre todo Squall, que no quiere reconocérselo ni a sí mismo (^^)) Y me alegra que te haya gustado el reencuentro porque es importante para mí que la relación que lleven estos dos personajes guste a la mayoría de los lectores ^^ En cuanto a ese problemilla de Rinoa y Seifer, no tardará demasiado en saberse (espero XD); además, igual lo has imaginado bien, ¿quién sabe? XD

Y lo que me comentas de Watts y Zone, es verdad, jeje, ya de por sí son bastante cómicos, jeje.

Y Squall, ¿en cuantos problemas más lo meterá el grupo que le ha tocado arrastrar con él?... Creo que le esperan muchos sufrimientos XD Menos mal que existen los puntos de grabación, aunque ahora que los controlan los moguris, tendrán que tener cuidado de no enfadarlos ^^ Aunque, habrás podido comprobar en este capítulo, que no siempre la opción de hacer un reset puede aliviarlo de su sufrimiento. "Pobre niño solitario y abandonado... ", que diría Edea XD

¡Nos leemos y gracias por el review!

PD: Mientras esperas a que Aerith se calme (algo que me parece imposible), aprovecharé cuando Rinoa esté dormida para mandarte a su "esclavo personal" sin que ella se enteré; pero ten cuidado con el pobre Squall, no lo vayas a traumatizar aún más de lo que está XD.

.

**Sora63:** ¡Bienvenido de nuevo!,

Creía que te habías olvidado de mí :) ¡Qué bien que no haya sido así! Empecé a actualizar de nuevo, más o menos, cuando Ayumi (cuando conseguí sacarla del infierno, donde se le ocurrió resucitar, como si no me hubiese dado ya bastante faena con tener que ir a buscar las dragon ball).

Gracias por tus ánimos para continuar con mi fic, la verdad es que estoy muy motivada ^^. En cuanto a la pregunta de la longitud de los capítulos, no lo decía por mí, que voy a escribir lo mismo, sólo que los cortaría de otro modo. Ahora los corto donde a mí me parece más apropiado para la situación que estoy tratando en el capítulo. Lo decía por los lectores, por si se os hacía pesado que fuesen tan largos y lo preferíais más cortos; pero, de momento, a todos les parece bien como están. Esto me ha hecho feliz XD

Jeje, me alegra que te haya gustado la composición magistral de Julia, _«Ojos clavados en mí»_. En ella, la joven pretendía hacerle llegar a Laguna lo que sentía por él (la pobre ya estaba harta de tanto esperar XXD). Al final su esfuerzo fue muy bien recompensado, jeje.

En fin, espero que hayas disfrutado también este capítulo, con las paranoias mentales de Squall, el loco grupo que le ha tocado en suerte y la aparición estelar de Seifer^^ Como habrás visto, ni todo el sistema de seguridad del Jardín de Balamb, ideado por las retorcidas mentes shumis, ha sido capaz de retenerlo (el poder del amor es muy fuerte XD).

¡En fin, que estoy muy contenta en tenerte de nuevo como lector!

¡Nos leemos!

PD: Cuando termine el fic, grabaré un cd con la OST, en el que entre otros temas estarán _Ojos clavados en mí_ y la versión de _Eres un enfermo_ de Yuraba y los Acorazados de Móstoles. Ya te enviaré uno firmado por Squall and company.

.

**vergil ansem:** Hola!

Cuánto tiempo sin saber de ti. Creía que habías dejado de leer mi fic; pero deduzco por tu review que lo que pasaba era que no te habías enterado de que había seguido escribiéndolo. Estoy contenta de que haya sido ese el motivo y no que te hubieses cansado de leerlo^^ Por lo tanto te doy la bienvenida y quiero que sepas que me alegra mucho que tú también hayas vuelto a leer mi fic ^–^. Volví en febrero, más o menos cuando Ayumi. Vamos, cuando conseguí tener de nuevo tiempo para escribir (es que ir a por las dragon ball para resucitar a Ayumi y luego al infierno para sacarla (no tenía otro lugar mejor para resucitar, la muy #&¬#&...) me llevó bastante tiempo XD). Pero bueno, lo importante es que he vuelto con más ganas que nunca y de momento llevo buen ritmo^^. Yo me lo paso muy bien escribiendo las "aventuras y desventuras de un SeeD en apuros" XD y quiero trasmitirlo ^^.

Espero que los nuevos capítulos te hayan gustado al menos tanto como los anteriores y que hayas pasado un buen rato leyéndolos. Ya me dirás ^^

¡Nos leemos!


	9. Y entonces, pasó un gato negro

**Disclaimers**: Los personajes, el mundo, los objetos, monstruos y cualquier otro ser o elemento del Final Fantasy no me pertenecen.

.

**Notas:** Creo que nunca lo he aclarado y debo haberlo usado bastante ^^: Cuando un personaje mío hace "Sigh...", lo que quiero decir es que se enjugó una lágrima con disimulo o que lloró interiormente, bien por profunda emoción o por pena. Perdón por no haberlo explicado antes

.

.

**Capítulo 9: Y entonces... pasó un gato negro.**

.

.

—Por fin... —expresó Squall, con un suspiro contenido, nada más se bajaron del tren—. Ya estamos en el apeadero, libres de los inquisitivos ojos de los soldados de Galbadia, por fin podremos quitarnos estos ridículos disfraces.

Dicho y hecho, los cinco, con un único y ágil movimiento de la mano, se despojaron, simultáneamente, de la gabardina, el sombrero y las gafas, los cuales desaparecieron como si hubiesen sido engullidos por la nada. Charco los imitó y tiró con fuerza de los pelos, consiguiendo únicamente arrancarse un mechón.

—¡Auuuuuuu! —se quejó lastimosamente, ¿por qué él no podía librarse de aquello tan rápido como los otros?, lamentaba.

—¡Charco, no te arranques el pelo! —recriminó Rinoa—. Lo tuyo no es un disfraz, es pintura —le dijo mientras le quitaba el lazo rosa que el pobre animal llevaba en la cabeza—. No te preocupes, en cuanto encontremos agua te daré un buen baño y dejarás de estar horriblemente azul y con el pelo tieso para estar tan adorable, encantador y guapo como siempre. Muac. —La chica depositó un beso en la parte superior del hocico del can, donde se habían dejado un pequeño rodal sin pintar.

_«Je, je —pensó Squall, regocijado, al ser testigo del beso—. Seifer tiene que estar muerto de celos a causa del perro, jeje... Yo no estoy nada celoso porque para ella Charco tiene que ser como para mí Mumba... ¡¿Qué estoy pensando?... Yo no estoy nada celoso porque, para mí, Rinoa sólo es la tía buena, quiero decir, la contratante para la que trabajo a mi pesar.»_

—Bueno —dijo en voz alta—, el Jardín de Galbadia aún está lejos y para llegar nos espera un largo camino repleto de monstruos. Así que será mejor que nos preparemos. Yo tengo dos guardianes así que le dejaré Shiva a...

—¡A mí! ¡Dámela a mí! —saltó Quistis—. Una guardiana tan hermosa, bella, elegante y arrebatadora, como es Shiva, alcanzará máxima afinidad rápidamente con alguien como yo, tan...

—Toma, Rinoa. —Ignorando a Quistis, le pasó la guardiana a la joven morena, no sin echarle de paso un largo vistazo a las esculturales formas de La Emperatriz del Hielo—. Si te la enlazas, subirás tus parámetros, algo muy conveniente para una débil civil, como tú, con nivel 0.

—No, si yo no tengo nivel 0, tengo nivel 10.

—¡¿En serio? —se sorprendió Quistis, que tenía un nivel muy parecido.

Squall entró en el menú y pudo comprobar que la chica no mentía.

—¿Cómo lo has hecho? —se interesó Selphie.

—No sé, es algo que me ha ido aumentando muy poco a poco a lo largo de mi vida. Es como cuando te crece el pelo, no lo ves crecer, pero cada vez es más largo.

—Ah... —musitaron los SeeDs sin comprender nada. Ellos siempre habían notado, y mucho, la subida de nivel.

—Bueno, lo importante es que con Shiva estarás más protegida de los peligros que puedan surgir en el camino.

—Gracias, Squall... por preocuparte tanto por mí...

—Es mi trabajo.

—Sigh...

—Yo sí me preocupo mucho por ti, Rinoa —dijo Quistis—. Y no porque sea mi trabajo, como es el caso de Squall, que se nota que, si no fuese por eso, te dejaría tirada al lado del camino para que te devorase el primer monstruo que pasase. Es que, como eres la novia de Seifer y Squall lo odia, pues de paso te odia a ti, ¿sabes?

—Sigh...

—¡¿Pero qué estás diciendo? ¡Yo no odio a Rinoa y jamás la dejaría abandonada a merced de los monstruos!

—¡¿En serio? —se animó la chica.

—Eh... —balbuceó Squall, percatándose de que había puesto demasiado énfasis en contradecir a Quistis, más del necesario.

—Squall es un caballero —intervino Selphie—, jamás dejaría tirada a una chica en apuros.

—Cierto —convino Zell—. Además, ahora tú formas parte del grupo y él, como jefe, cuidará de ti.

—Eso... —se acogió Squall—, soy un caballero y el jefe de grupo... Y te protegeré...

—¡Guaguauguau! —ladró para hacerse notar.

—A ti también te protegeré, Charco. —El animal movió el rabo muy contento—. Ya todos con guardián enlazado, menos Quistis, que no tiene, hagamos el grupo de...

—¡Yo también tengo guardián! —exclamó satisfecha Quistis—. ¡Cuando el director me mandó tras Seifer me prestó a Bambi!

—¡¿Bambi? —exclamaron los SeeDs.

—¿Ese que alquilan a precio de oro los prestamistas shumis? —inquirió Zell.

—Sí, jeje.

—¿Ese que suelta una especie de pompas de jabón que hacen recuperar puntos de magia? —insistió Selphie.

—Sí, jeje.

—O sea —intervino Squall—, que llevas enlazado a ese inútil guardián que va dando ridículos saltitos mientras suelta bolas que recuperan puntos de magia, que no nos hacen ni puñetera falta porque nosotros no usamos el sistema de puntos de magia. Perfecto, algo digno de ti...

—Por cierto —dijo Quistis—, no tengo ningún límite que usar si es que entro en límite. Mi límite se basa en copiar las habilidades enemigas y los hago con los objetos que sueltan los monstruos —informó, como si le interesase a alguien—. ¿Nadie tiene nada que pueda usar? No sé, una tela de araña, por ejemplo, de esas que sueltan los kedachikus, es que cuando he ido a coger el tren en Balamb no me he salido del sendero y por eso no he podido conseguir ninguna.

—Yo tengo —ofreció Selphie y le dio una.

—¡Qué bien! ¡Con esto puedo hacer Megavibración, que daña a todos los enemigos! —se alegró mucho.

_«No sólo necesita que le presten un G.F. que sólo sirve para aumentar parámetros, es que ni tan siquiera es capaz de crear sus propios límites, que tiene que robárselos a los monstruos con los objetos que obtienen otros»,_ reflexionó Squall, y dijo:

—Vamos a hacer el grupo de combate...

—Dada mi experiencia, yo puedo liderar un grupo y tú otro, Squall —cortó Quistis—. Como yo tengo mucha más experiencia que tú, tú puedes quedarte con Selphie y Zell en tú grupo de tres. Yo solita me sobro y me vasto para proteger a Rinoa, que vendrá conmigo, por supuesto.

—¡A Rinoa la protejo yo! —bramó Squall, de inmediato se percató de que había olvidado mantener la pose fría adecuada—. Quiero decir que, aunque no quisiera hacerlo, mi contrato me obliga a servir y proteger a Rinoa, de modo que Rinoa vendrá en mi grupo; el único grupo que se va a formar porque tanto Zell como Selphie son MÍ grupo, tú no eres de mi grupo y no tienes a nadie a quien ordenar y yo no te presto al SeeD que me sobre. Aunque si quieres formar un grupo de una, o sea, tú, allá tú.

—¡Pero yo he sido instructora! ¡Nadie mejor que yo podría adiestrar a Rinoa en el uso de su arma! ¡Y te recuerdo que Rinoa necesita a la mejor porque ella carece de experiencia y es una torpe e inútil civil!

Squall la ignoró:

—Rinoa, tú a mi derecha, en cuanto a mi izquierda... —Squall dudó entre Zell y Selphie: no tenía demasiadas expectativas respecto al rendimiento de ninguno de los dos, y, por otro lado, aunque antes se hubiese dejado masticar por un molbol que confesarlo, le sabía mal desilusionar a cualquiera de ellos; es que con esos ojitos con los que lo miraban...

Ante el mutismo de su jefe, Zell creyó conveniente decir:

—No importa... Elige a Selphie... Sigh... A mí puedes desecharme como a un trasto inútil... Sigh...

—¡De eso nada! —saltó Selphie, que se había dado cuenta del gran sacrificio que estaba haciendo el rubio por ella—. ¡Elige a Zell! ¡A mí no me importa! Además, ¡así iré charlando con Quistis de cosa de chicas!

—Entonces, Zell, tú a mi izquierda —indicó aliviado.

—¡Gracias!

—De todas formas intentemos luchar lo menos posible, os recuerdo que Rinoa...

—No sufras tanto por Rinoa, Squall —cortó Selphie—. Ya verás como llega al Jardín sana y salva.

—¡Yo no sufro por Rinoa! ¡Sólo es que...! —se interrumpió al ver que los otros ya habían empezado el camino y que se habían puesto a hablar amigablemente de sus cosas—. ¡¿Y qué? —bramó—. ... ¿Y... qué...? —repitió extrañado de que nadie contestase a su expresión, era la primera vez que le pasaba en la vida.

Unos minutos después...

—Bla, bla, bla, Rinoa, porque, bla, bla... mi gran experiencia.

—Entonces, ¿cómo debo manejar el frisbee, quiero decir, el tracam?

—Chakram, querida —rectificó Quistis.

—Llámalo Valkiria que es su nombre propio y más fácil de recordar —aconsejó Selphie.

—Rinoa —retomó la palabra Quistis—, estate atenta a todas mis recomendaciones y te irá de maravilla, piensa que fui instructora durante años. Te explicaré, con pelos y señales, el uso del chakram: lo tiras con todas tus fuerzas contra el enemigo.

—¿Y...?

—Eso es todo —declaró la rubia tan tranquila—. Aunque, eso sí: nunca, bajo ningún concepto, lo lances con los ojos cerrados, podrías lesionar a algún compañero. Es un gran fallo que cometen a veces los novatos, aunque nunca fue mi caso, claro. Pero no te preocupes por la gran torpeza que seguro vas a tener y el fallo estrepitoso y ridículo que vas a hacer en tu primer combate, hasta los más duros guerreros cometen fallos al principio, aunque no es mi caso, claro. Hasta tu amadísimo novio Seifer, el hombre de tus sueños, el hombre que ocupa las partes más calenturientas de tu imaginación, ese con el que anhelas revolcarte y...

—Bueno, para ser sincera... —empezó Rinoa, más roja que un tomate maduro y rojo.

—¡No nos interesan las intimidades de Seifer! —cortó Squall, nada deseoso de oír cuánto deseaba Rinoa a Seifer de boca de la propia Rinoa.

—¿Estás celoso? —preguntó Quistis.

—¡¿Celoso yo? para nada! —saltó mientras pensaba: _«¡Yo la mato y me hago un gorro con su piel!» _

—No temas, querido —le dijo Quistis—, tú también eres el objeto de deseo, incluso con una intensidad y depravación mucho mayor, por parte de alguien. No puedo decirte quién es pero te daré unas pistas: vive en el Jardín de Balamb, tiene dieciocho años, los cabellos rubios... —estas pistas englobaban a muchos jóvenes, incluso Seifer hubiese podido ser, pero las siguientes palabras de la chica redujeron mucho la lista de sospechosos—: Su nombre empieza por Q y termina por S —aseguró, no queriendo descubrirse. Prefería que Squall diese el primer paso.

—... ...¡Aaaaaaarg! —profirió Squall, cuando comprendió lo que decía Quistis—. ¡Démonos prisa que a este paso se nos va ha hacer de noche! —prefirió desviar el tema.

_«Quistis casi se le ha declarado. Eso quiere decir que aún no hay nada entre ellos... Y Squall… no ha parecido muy entusiasmado. O prefiere disimular o no la ama... ¡Ojalá sea eso! —deseó Rinoa sintiendo que la esperanza se adueñaba de ella—. Lo siento, Quistis, me caes muy bien, y te aseguro que si hubiese algo entre vosotros jamás me interpondría. Pero si no lo hay, lucharé con todas mis fuerzas por salir con Squall... por conseguir que se dé cuenta de que soy algo más que una contratadora, que se percate de que debajo de este vestido hay algo más que un cuerpo: una chica cuyo corazón palpita con intensidad cuando lo mira...»_

—Aaaah... —suspiró.

—Como te iba diciendo, Rinoa —siguió Quistis con su rollo—, no te preocupes por lo mal que lo vas a hacer. Incluso Seifer hizo el más espantoso ridículo el día de mi primer y único examen para subir a SeeD, ese fue el primero de una larga lista para él...

_«Ya estamos con Seifer otra vez... —rezongó interiormente Squall—. Qué ganas tengo de llegar al Jardín de Galbadia para deshacerme de Quistis...»_

—Bla, bla, bla... tanto él como Gili fueron incapaces de dar ni un solo golpe, se limitaron a quedarse todo el rato K.O. Bla, bla, bla... y así fue como yo solita me cargué a todos los monstruos y fui declarada la heroína de la campaña de _La Tercera Rebelión de los Monstruos._

—¡Oh, Quistis, eres increíble! —declaró Rinoa con admiración.

—¿Verdad que sí?... Jiji. Entonces me convertí en instructora y Seifer bla, bla, bla...

En aquel momento, por suerte para Squall, éste avistó a un wendigo y exclamó intentando ocultar su alegría:

—¡Un enemigo a las dos! ¡Que Quistis se adelante y haga de cebo y nosotros huimos mientras el monstruo se ensaña con ella!

—¡Squall, no podemos hacer eso! —protestaron Zell, Selphie y Rinoa.

—La seguridad de Rinoa es lo primero —objetó él.

—¡No pienso hacer de cebo! ¡Y si yo no soy de tu grupo, no puedes darme órdenes!

—Es cierto... —tuvo que reconocer, a su pesar, el joven líder—. ¡Pues preparaos, grupo de combate, que ahí viene! ¡Selphie, procura mantenerte a salvo mientras nosotros luchamos!

—¡A la orden! —la joven se apartó y fue junto a Quistis.

Ambas se sentaron en el suelo dispuestas a presenciar la batalla.

—¡Dios mío! —exclamó Rinoa—. ¡¿Qué es eso?

—¡No sé, nunca había visto nada igual! —se asustó Zell—. ¡Es clavadito a King Kong —hizo referencia a una película mítica— en miniatura! ¡Si exceptuamos que este monstruo no tiene pelo cubriéndole el cuerpo, es verde y ocre y sin cabeza! ¡Un momento, ese bulto que tiene sobre los hombros debe ser la cabeza porque en el brillan unos ojos rojos salvajes y sanguinarios! ¡Lo que no tiene es cuello!

—¡Es un wendigo! —se le adelantó Quistis a Squall—. ¡No os asustéis, en la campaña de _La Tercera Rebelión de los Monstruos_ me enfrenté yo solita a decenas de ellos! —exageró y mucho.

El monstruo los miró con ansia viva y asesina y empezó la inconfundible música de combate.

Squall fue el primero en atacar con un perfecto golpe que arrancó un montón de puntos de vida a la fiera, aunque no se acercaba, ni de lejos, al puntó de quedar K.O.

—¡Tu turno, Zell! —dirigió desde su cómodo puesto en la hierba Quistis, consiguiendo atraer la atención del wendigo, que la miró de no muy buen modo.

Zell aprovechó y se lanzó con todas sus fuerzas:

¡Plic, plic, plic, zas, zas, zas! —Las chinchetas de los guantes del karateca apenas se hundieron el la piel del monstruo, aunque sí lo suficiente como para que la sal le escociera un poco.

—¡Gruaaaaaaurg! —rugió el bicho mientras esperaba su turno.

—¡Me toca a mí! —gritó Rinoa, muy excitada por su primer combate reglamentario, y, tal como le había indicado Quistis, lanzó el chakram con todas sus fuerzas y con los ojos abiertos.

—¡Guauguauguau! —ladró alegremente Charco y salió corriendo tras el chakram. De un espectacular salto lo atrapó y moviendo el rabo se lo llevó a Rinoa.

—¡Charco, esto no es un juego! —riñó la chica—. ¡Esto no es un frisbee aunque lo parezca!... Charco —la joven suavizó el tono—, estamos en una batalla real, recuerda toda la teoría que te has aprendido cuando te leo la revista Hocicos, es hora de ponerla en práctica.

El turno del Wendigo había llegado y miró decidiendo a quien atacaba: a Squall, era el que más daño le había hecho, así que mejor terminar con el cuanto antes; luego, los otros dos serían pan comido, se dijo vendiendo la piel del oso antes de cazarlo.

En el paisaje apareció un gran letrero que ponía:

PLANTAR ÁRBOL

—¡Es el ataque que va a utilizar! —informó Quistis.

—¡No me digas que va a ponerse a hacer de jardinero! —se alegró, inocentemente, Selphie.

El wendigo corrió hacia Squall, que no pudo esquivarlo, lo cogió en volandas, le dio la vuelta y lo estampó de cabeza contra la dura tierra, consiguiendo quitarle muchísimos puntos de vida.

—¡Ya lo entiendo! —exclamó Rinoa—. ¡El árbol era Squall! ¡Pero qué monstruo más bestia, le ha quitado casi la mitad de sus puntos de vida!

Mentalmente Squall lamento que el golpe no hubiese sido lo suficientemente fuerte como para dejarlo al límite, pero no dijo nada para no dar pistas al enemigo.

Era su turno, y dispuesto a vengar la humillación por haber sido tratado como un vegetal delante de Rinoa, se lució con unos espectaculares y dolorosos mandobles que cabrearon bastante al wendigo.

—¡Bravo, Squall, has estado magnífico! —afirmó Quistis—. ¡Le has dado una buena somanta de palos a ese bicho asqueroso!

—¡Gruaaaaaaurg! —El wendigo le enseñó un colmillo a la rubia.

¡Plic, plic, plic, zas, zas! —Zell se esforzaba al máximo y, aunque sus guantes no eran tan potentes como el sable pistola de Squall, consiguió arrebatarle algunos puntos de vida a la bestia.

—Es mi turno...

—¡Adelante, Rinoa, tú puedes! —animó Selphie.

El chakram salió disparado y, tras una parábola, impactó en el brazo del wendigo.

—¡Le he dado, le he dado y le he quitado diez puntos de vida!

La exaltación de la muchacha duró muy poco pues en el paisaje apareció anunciando el siguiente ataque de la bestia:

PLENO AL TRES

—¿Qué ataque será ese? —preguntó Zell.

—Ni idea —respondió Squall—, pero estad preparados porque el wendigo parece bastante cabreado.

—¡Acabad de una vez con esa cosa fea! —animó Quistis—. ¡Es mucho más débil de lo que parece por su aspecto amenazador! —imaginó, porque no tenía ni idea.

El wendigo pareció desentenderse del grupo de combate, fue hasta donde estaban las chicas sentadas y cogió a Quistis.

—¡¿Pero qué haces? ¡Suéltame, bicho! —Sin hacerle ningún caso, el monstruo la plegó todo lo que pudo y, adoptando una pose de lanzador de bolos, cual si en una bolera se encontrase, usando a Quistis como bola la lanzó contra los tres bolos, o sea, Rinoa, Zell y Squall.

—¡Eso es trampa, no soy del grupo de combate! —gritó Quistis antes de golpear a Rinoa y tirarla al suelo—. ¡Ay, que daño! —Después, haciendo una carambola se estrelló contra Zell—. ¡Aaarg! —Y finalizó estampándose contra la cabeza de Squall—. Oooooh, muero... —La ex SeeD quedó K.O. a los pies de los combatientes.

—¡Quistis! —se asustó Rinoa—. ¡Squall, ¿qué te pasa? —se asustó aún más al verlo con una rodilla hincada en el suelo y respirando con dificultad.

—No te preocupes —dijo el SeeD, muy sereno y con una escalofriante sonrisa—. Lo único que ha conseguido es ponerme en límite. Ahora le voy a dar la del pulpo.

El guerrero se dispuso a lucirse con sus mejores golpes.

_«Jeje, Rinoa se va a quedar con la boca abierta cuando vea mi gran actuación»,_ se regocijó.

DOCTOR CHARCO

—¿Qué es eso? —se extraño Squall ya que le tocaba atacar a él, aunque no podía moverse aún; supuso que a causa del extraño cartel que había aparecido en el paisaje.

—¡Es una habilidad, que explicaba la revista Hocicos, que le enseñé a Charco! ¡Vendrá a curarme!

—¡Guauguauguau! —alegremente, Charco hizo su aparición en escena y corrió hasta Squall, al que le arrojó una ultrapoción por encima.

—¡Nooo, Charco! —protestó inútilmente el SeeD al ver desaparecer su estado límite.

Con resignación golpeó lo más fuerte que pudo al wendigo al tiempo que ordenaba:

—¡Zell, en tu turno, tírale una ultrapoción a Rinoa!

—¡Pero tengo el límite!

—¡La seguridad de Rinoa es lo primero!

—Vale...

El karateca le lanzó un frasquito a la morena y ella se sorprendió de que, en vez de hacerle daño al hacerse añicos en su cabeza, hacía que se sintiese mucho mejor. Así que atacó poniendo especial atención a dónde quería darle, era cuestión de ir afinando la puntería

—¡Le he dado, le he dado en el pie! —En realidad quería darle en el centro del pecho—. ¡Y le he hecho mucho daño porque ha perdido por lo menos veinte puntos de vida!

Veinte puntos, justos los que necesitaba el wendigo para entrar en su propio límite y usar su ataque más espectacular y dañino.

—¡Gruaaaaaaurg! —rugió feliz y en el paisaje apareció el siguiente letrero:

EL BESO DE TU VIDA

El wendigo se sacó de la nada un espejo de bolsillo y un pintalabios y, con mucho cuidado, se perfiló aquello que fuera lo que se suponían los labios, después los movió uno contra otro para distribuir bien el carmín y clavo sus sanguíneos ojos en el líder de los SeeDs.

_«Uy, uy, uy... Esto no me gusta nada...»,_ se dijo Squall, sintiendo que un gélido escalofrío le recorría la columna.

El monstruo corrió hasta el joven, lo cogió con un fuerte abrazo y, echándolo hacia atrás, como en las películas románticas, le estampó un laaaargo beso en la boca, un beso que parecía no tener fin.

_«¡Noooooooo! —gritó la mente de Squall sintiéndose morir—. Mi primer beso en el cuerpo de otro y el segundo me lo da un monstruo...»,_ fue su cruel reflexión mientras sentía cómo se le escapaban los puntos de vida hasta quedar total y absolutamente K.O. en brazos del wendigo.

Zell, Rinoa y Selphie vieron horrorizados cómo el cuerpo de su mayor esperanza de ataque caía al suelo muy cerca del de Quistis.

—Es mi turno —dijo Zell—. Al bicho no le quedan muchos puntos de vida, quizás entre Rinoa y yo podamos acabar con él; pero, si dedico mi turno a usar una cola de fénix y resucitar a Squall, le tocará al wendigo volver a atacar antes de que pueda hacerlo Squall y como coja a Selphie y nos vuelva a hacer el ataque pleno al tres, todo habrá acabado... —planteó el eterno dilema de los momentos críticos en las batallas de turnos: curarse o ir a por todas y sea lo que Dios quiera.

_«Ataca, Zell, es nuestra última esperanza»_, pensó Squall desde el suelo, sin poder hablar ni moverse.

De pronto, en el paisaje apareció un gran letrero que llenó de esperanza el corazón de nuestros héroes:

CHARCO RESURRECTOR

_«Menos mal... Esta vez Charco va a hacer lo correcto»_, se dijo el jefe de grupo; con un poco de suerte, el efecto era como el de una cola de fénix e incluso podía usar el límite porque no pensaba dejar pasar su turno por nada del mundo, más que nada porque aún no se le había pasado.

—¡Guauguauguau!

—¡Bien, Charco! —animaron Rinoa, Zell y Selphie al ver que el perro, trotando y moviendo el rabo, se aproximaba a Squall.

—Plic —Charco arrojó algo, algún ungüento o líquido resurrector, supongo.

—¡Noooo, Charco! —gritaron los tres jóvenes al ver que el objetivo del can no era Squall, sino Quistis.

_«Este perro necesita mucho entrenamiento... —se dijo Squall, con resignación—, lo que no sé es si vamos a tener tiempo de enseñarle.»_

—¡Gracias, bonito! —agradeció la rubia y se apartó rápidamente.

—¡¿Qué hago? —clamó a los cielos Zell.

Mientras, el wendigo se desternillaba de risa, nunca en su vida había tenido una pelea con un grupo más cómico; lástima que sus principios lo obligaban a acabar con ellos en su próximo turno, en el que pensaba volver a coger a aquella desagradable, gritona y fea criatura y hacer un "pleno al tres", porque seguro que aquel panoli indeciso decidía resucitar a su colega, al que ahora SÍ se le había pasado el turno, y perdía su última oportunidad de ganarle.

—¡Ataca, Zell, tú puedes! —animó Selphie.

—¡Resucita a Squall! —ordenó Quistis.

—¡Zell, te apoyaré hagas lo que hagas! —declaró Rinoa.

—¡AAAAAAAH! —berreó el karateca y se lanzó al ataque usando el límite.

Se lió a puñetazos y patadas con el wendigo, incluso lo cogió, lo alzó en el aire y lo estrelló contra el suelo, después terminó su espectacular ataque con el golpe "ataque delfín": de la nada surgió un gran charco de agua y, al tiempo que el karateca le daba un potente gancho el la cara al monstruo, dos delfines saltaron simultáneamente a ambos lados del joven, suponemos que para hacer más bonita la coreografía pues los animales no quitaron ni un solo punto de vida; todo el espectacular ataque de Zell había estado aderezado de mucha sal, que a esas alturas ya escocía mucho.

—¡GRUAAAAAAURG! —rugió furioso mientras se soplaba una herida de la mano.

—¡Toma! —gritó Rinoa y lanzó el chakram—. ¡Directo al corazón!

El arma voló por los aires y se estrelló en la nuca del wendigo, allá donde la tuviese porque al carecer de cuello eso era todo un misterio. El resultado fue definitivo pues le arrancó los últimos puntos de vida y el monstruo se derrumbó K.O., jurándose jamás volver a menospreciar a un enemigo.

—¡Dios mío, qué sensación tan agradable! —exclamó Rinoa sintiendo que una gran energía recorría su cuerpo y cómo le aumentaban los parámetros.

—¡Es que como has dado el último golpe has conseguido más experiencia y has subido dos niveles! —informó feliz Selphie.

—Eso no es nada, yo, en la campaña de _La Tercera Rebelión de los Monstruos,_ subí un montón de niveles de golpe, no veas cómo mola, porque bla, bla, bla...

–¡Squall! —gritó Rinoa, ya pasado su segundo eufórico de gloria e ignorando a Quistis. Corrió junto al joven, se arrodilló a su lado y le cogió la cabeza—. ¡Squall, abre los ojos! ¡Squall, despierta! —le exigió, zarandeándolo muy asustada—. ¡¿Qué pasa? ¡Ya hemos ganado! ¡¿Por qué no se levanta?

—Quizás si le dieras una cola de fénix... —sugirió Selphie.

—¡No tengo!

—Te preocupas mucho por él, ¿no? —preguntó Quistis, algo mosqueada, al tiempo que le daba una cola de fénix a Rinoa.

La chica la apoyó en el pálido rostro del SeeD y de inmediato él abrió los ojos. Ella le sonrió y él pensó que estaba más hermosa que nunca, si eso era posible.

—Te has preocupado mucho por mí, ¿verdad? —preguntó, aún en una nube.

—¡¿Yo? —exclamó soltándolo de golpe al verse descubierta. La cabeza de Squall dio contra el duro suelo—. ¿Por qué dices eso?...

—Por nada... —rezongó de mal humor y se puso en pie.

_«Soy tonto del culo, por un momento me he olvidado de que es la novia de Seifer y que yo solo soy para ella un esclavo al que dar órdenes —reflexionó mientras se tocaba el chichón de la cabeza; por suerte no era muy grande—. Aunque mejor, porque ella solo es para mí una tirana que me da órdenes, no me interesa lo más minino... Bueno, no voy a negar que está muy buena, pero solo eso, por lo demás no me interesa para nada porque yo no quiero estar con ella porque no quiero estar solo»,_ esta profunda reflexión no le cambió el humor así que, de muy mala leche, ordenó:

—Dejemos de perder el tiempo que aún tenemos un bosque que atravesar.

Por suerte para ellos, llegaron al bosque sin ningún otro contratiempo; si descartamos la charla cansina de Quistis que le había dado a Squall tal dolor de cabeza que estaba que mordía. Un par de veces había tenido que contenerse y controlar sus impulsos de amordazar a la ex instructora, atarla como si fuese una salchicha y dejarla abandonada con la lámpara maravillosa después de haberla frotado; sólo el convencimiento de que Boko tampoco los hubiese dejado escapar a ellos había hecho que descartase la idea.

—Bla, bla, bla... porque yo, bla, bla, bla y bla... heroína de la campaña de _La Tercera Rebelión de los Monstruos_... bla, bla... yo solita... bla, bla... fíjate en mí, Rinoa porque... bla, bla...

_«Por Dios, que se calle de una puñetera vez... La cabeza me va a estallar...»_

—... y bla. Ahora que me doy cuenta, estamos en medio del bosque, lo que quiere decir que falta poco para llegar al Jardín.

—Jardín, oh, Jardín —empezó a declamar Zell, que hacía ya bastante rato que andaba arrastrando los pies, con los brazos colgando y la cabeza inclinada hacia abajo, como si le preocupase algo—. Me preguntó, ¿cómo estará el Jardín de Balamb?... ¿Acaso el presidente Deling habrá tomado represalias contra él por mi gran metedura de pata?...

—No pienses eso, Zell —intentó animar Selphie.

—Pero será mi culpa si pasa algo. Yo dije que veníamos de un Jardín.

—Y yo añadí que éramos SeeDs —afirmó Selphie—. En realidad, yo les di la pista; así que no te tortures.

—Y Quistis dijo que erais del de Balamb —se sumó Rinoa para subirle la moral al karateca.

—¡Pero ya daba lo mismo lo que yo dijese! —se defendió Quistis—. ¡Lo hubiesen deducido de todas formas!

—La culpa es mía porque yo empecé el tema, sniff... —siguió el rubio.

—Pero seguro que no pasa nada —insistió Rinoa—. ¿verdad, Squall?

—...

—Sigh... todo por mi culpa... Sniff...

—No le des mas vueltas, Zell —aconsejó Selphie.

—Además, los SeeDs sois muy fuertes —siguió Rinoa—, seguro que el ejército de Galbadia no tiene nada que hacer contra vosotros, ¿verdad, Squall?

—...

—¿Squall?...

Vale, ya que su dueña quería que interviniese, iba a hacerlo, y si no le gustaba lo que tenía que decir, que no hubiese preguntado:

—Ahora que tienen una poderosa bruja con ellos, no afirmaría yo eso con tanta ligereza.

—Ay mísero de mí, y ay infelice... —empezó a declamar Zell, ya completamente deprimido—. Apurar, cielos, pretendo, ya que me tratáis así... ¿qué delito cometí contra vosotros naciendo?... Aunque si nací ya entiendo qué delito he cometido...

—Desde luego, Squall... —Rinoa se plantó ante él, con los brazos en jarras y ligeramente inclinada hacia delante. Luego, manteniendo esa postura, añadió en tono de reproche—: Menudo líder estás hecho...

_«Ya está otra vez provocándome... —se dijo el joven, clavando la mirada en el canalillo que la morena tan amablemente le mostraba—. Otra vez luciendo sus encantos... ¿para tentarme?»_

—¡¿Qué piensas hacer, dime?

_«Mejor, no le digo lo que estoy pensando»,_ reflexionó sin apartar los ojos del escote, con un poco de suerte, conseguía colar la mirada y veía algo más, especuló esperanzado.

—¡Zell espera que le des ánimos, que le digas que nada malo va a pasar!

_«¿Zell?... —pensó Squall, desconcertado. De pronto la realidad vino a bajarlo de la nube, aunque eso sí, los ojos siguieron fijos en donde estaban—. Ah... hablaba del rollo ese que han estado comentando... Y yo que creí que ella... ¡Mejor, así no me veré en la obligación de rechazarla, porque a mí no me interesa para nada hacer nada con una chica!... Bueno, tampoco es eso, no es que no me interese un rollito con alguna chica; después de mis desagradables experiencias con el cuerpo del tipo ese y con el wendigo, besar a una chica, mi tercer beso, pero el primero voluntario, quizás podría compensar mi desgracia... ¡Pero nunca jamás desearía besar ni besaré a la novia de Seifer, por mucho que ella se me insinué enseñándome su canalillo!»_, volvió otra vez a lo que realmente le interesaba en aquellos momentos: el escote de Rinoa.

—¡Squall, ¡¿Se puede saber qué estás mirando todo el rato?

—... eh... ¿nada?... —dijo a ver si colaba.

Y coló, excepto para Selphie, que ahogo una risita.

—Ya decía yo que estabas con la mente en otro sitio. ¡Dile algo amable a Zell!

—Si tú lo ordenas... Zell, tu madre es una mujer muy agradable.

—¡¿Me estás tomando el pelo, o qué? —exigió saber Rinoa, furiosa.

—¡¿Pero no me has dicho que le diga algo amable?... ¡A ti no hay quién te entienda!

—¡Me refería a que lo animaras!

—O sea, que quieres que mienta para que todos os quedéis con la conciencia tranquila...

—Jo, Squall, no es eso... Quiero que creas de verdad que las cosas pueden salir bien...

_«Me estoy mareando... —¡PÍIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!, resonó en la cabeza de Squall—. Oh, no, otra vez no...»_

¡KATAPLAM! —cayó al suelo fulminado.

—¡¿Squall, qué te pasa? —se asustó Rinoa.

—Ugh... —suspiró Quistis, antes de desmayarse.

—Yo... yo también... —dijo Selphie, con un hilillo de voz, y dio unos pasos, hasta encontrar un mullido colchón de vegetación donde se dejó caer plácidamente y quedó _off_.

—¿Qué les pasa? —inquirió Rinoa.

—Creo que han ido a "aquel mundo".

—"¿Aquel mundo?" —repitió desconcertada.

—Bueno, mientras se recuperan te lo explicaré un poco por encima; aunque he de decirte que lo recuerdo un poco como un sueño, pero más real, y que nunca fui bueno con los nombres de pila, me cuesta mucho aprenderlos, en fin: se trata de un tipo llamado Patuna, o algo así, sus amigos Piros, Quacts y una chica cantante llamada Nubia Perlatily, o algo parecido. Cuando íbamos en el tren...

.

;D ;D ;D ;D ;D ;D ;D ;D ;D ;D ;D ;D ;D ;D ;D ;D ;D ;D

.

_«Oh, no, otra vez en la mente de este patético tío... ¿A quién se tirará hoy?...»_

—¿Mm...? ¿Has dicho algo, Kiros?

—Yo no he abierto la boca.

_«¡Laguna! —se alegró, con un tono muy femenino, los pensamientos de Kiros, que parecieron tomar vida propia—. ¡Sigue estando tan bueno como siempre!»_

—¿Mm...? ¿Y tú, Ward?

—¿Eh...? —murmuró el aludido mientras oía en su cabeza:

_«¡Dios mío, he engordado un millón de kilos de golpe! ¡Estoy hecha una foca!»_

—Laguna, me temo que está pasando "eso"otra vez... —afirmó Kiros.

_«¡Dios, mío! ¡Ese tal Laguna está como un tren!»_

—Espero que sea "eso"... —deseó Ward, no le gustaba la forma en que, de repente, tenía ganas de mirar a Laguna.

_«¡Esta buenísimo! —siguió a la suya la otra mente de la cabeza de Ward—. El caso es que me recuerda mucho a alguien... Pero no caigo... ¡Es igual! ¡Tomaré esto como un sueño y me dedicaré a admirar a ese tal Laguna!»,_ decidió.

—¿Dónde estamos, Laguna? —se interesó Kiros, deseando desentenderse de la voz interior.

_«¿Cómo no?... Perdidos en medio de la nada otra vez... —dedujo Squall—. No sé cómo dejan que los guíe este tío, que tiene menos sentido de la orientación que un borracho con una brújula rota. Seguro que el mapa que tiene en la mano, en lugar de ser de este sitio, es el que se ha tenido que hacer de su casa para encontrar el aseo.»_

—No es para tanto... —dijo Laguna.

—¿El qué? —preguntó Ward.

—Eso.

—Te refieres a eso de "eso" —especificó Kiros.

—Eso, exactamente, "eso" —confirmó Laguna.

_«Diálogo de besugos»,_ sentenció Squall.

_«Y esa voz tan varonil... Aaaah»_, seguía admirando Quistis.

—Creo que lo mejor sería hacer como si no ocurriese nada —propuso Ward, deseando que pasase pronto esa cosa tan extraña—. Podemos ignorar las voces e ir a la nuestra.

—Estoy de acuerdo —convino Kiros.

—Y yo —se sumó Laguna—, no veáis la mala leche que se gasta el otro pensamiento de mi cabeza.

—Todos de acuerdo, continuemos —propuso Kiros y oyó interiormente:

_«Por cierto, ¿qué pasó entre Laguna y Julia? Squall no quiso contarnos nada.»_

—Pero antes de continuar —dijo Kiros—, podemos aprovechar que estamos en este camino en medio del monte, perdidos de la mano de Dios, para tener una charla de amigos. Entre tú y Julia hubo tema, y no lo niegues.

_«Oh, no, no me digas que me va a tocar enterarme de lo que realmente pasó.»_

—¡Os he dicho que no voy a contaros nada! —repitió Laguna, poniéndose rojo hasta las cejas.

_«¡Sí hubo tema! —se alegró Selphie—. ¡Lo sabía! Y qué calladito que se lo tenía Squall...»_

—O sea, que sí seguro —dedujo Ward—. Y en repetidas ocasiones, claro, porque tal y como estaba Julia no perderíais mucho el tiempo.

_«¿Quién es Julia?»_

—¡No digas eso! —protestó el joven moreno, más rojo aún si cabe.

—O sea, que sí —interpretó Kiros—. Y si no llega a ser porque el comandante nos manda a dónde Cristo perdió el gorro, te deja más exprimido que a un limón exprimido.

_«Si pudiese, me taparía los oídos. ¡Tápate los oídos!»_

—¡Cambiemos de tema! ¡Y no me apetece taparme los oídos!

—¡Jajajaja! No te enfades, Laguna —pidió Ward, muy divertido.

_«¡Qué mono es Laguna cuando se sonroja!», _opinó Selphie.

—Es que estás tan mono..., quiero decir, que estás muy... tú —resolvió Kiros—, cuando estás tan cortado.

—Tío, que no te dé vergüenza hablar de esas cosas con nosotros. Siempre nos lo hemos contado todo y hemos hecho de todo juntos. Recuerda los concursos de _a ver quién mea más lejos_ que hacíamos cuando éramos niños.

_«Estos tíos están para que les pongan una camisa de fuerza.»_

—¡Ya no lo somos!

—Vale, no te enfades, sólo es que nos interesamos por ti —señaló Kiros—. En realidad, lo que nos interesa saber es si lo tuyo con Julia va en serio.

—Muy en serio... —declaró Laguna, y sus bellos ojos verdes adquirieron una mirada soñadora—. Ah, Julia... Es la mujer de mi vida, la amo y ella me ama a mí... Ah, casi no puedo creer en mi suerte: la mujer más bella del universo se ha fijado en un tipo anodino e insignificante como yo...

_«¡Qué exagerado! —pensó Squall—. Es cierto que Julia es muy hermosa y tiene una mirada fascinante, una mirada clavada a la de Rinoa, pero ella es mucho más hermosa. En cuanto a la descripción que ha hecho sobre sí mismo, se ha quedado corto.»_

_«¿Quién es Julia?»_

_«¡Qué romántico!»_

—¡Es tan romántico!... —exclamó Kiros—. Eh... Lo que quiero decir es que no sabes cuánto me alegro por ti —explicó y era cierto; para Kiros, el motivo por el que Julia quisiese a Laguna, por él o por su poder feromónico, era lo de menos siempre que estuviesen juntos. En el caso de Laguna no era la mujer quien elegía, era el propio Laguna porque ninguna podría rechazarlo. Claro que él, eso, lo ignoraba.

—Y yo también me alegro mucho —afirmó Ward—, por fin tendremos pequeños Lagunitas y Julitas a los que mimar...

—¡Jajaja! —Laguna rió nervioso y se rascó la cabeza—. Cuando termine este alistamiento obligatorio y me dedique a mi verdadera vocación de periodista, Julia y yo jamás volveremos a separarnos. Nos lo hemos jurado. Además, yo le he jurado que sólo la muerte podría impedir que esté con ella la Noche del Amor Verdadero. Le he jurado que juntos subiremos a la Cima de los Amantes a agradecerle a las estrellas que nos hayamos conocido. —Laguna se refería a una antigua y arraigada costumbre: se decía que aquellos que la Noche del Amor Verdadero subían cogidos de la mano a la Cima de los Amantes serían felices para siempre.

_«Tanta miel me está revolviendo el estómago»_

_«Sigh... Es tan bonito...»_

_«¿Quién es Julia?»_

—¡Pues como no nos demos prisa, vas a llegar tarde a la cita! ¡jajajaja! —rió Ward—. Llevamos un mes dando vueltas.

—Mejor seguimos —propuso Kiros—, que solo faltan dos meses para la Noche del Amor Verdadero.

—¡Sí, tengo ganas de terminar con esta misión y volver con Julia!

_«Pero, ¿quién es Julia?»_

El joven echó a correr por el camino de montaña y sus dos amigos lo siguieron unos cuantos pasos por detrás.

—La verdad es que sí que nos mando el comandante lejos... —comentó Ward.

—Es por Julia —le dijo bajito Kiros.

_«Seguro —opinó Selphie—. Ese tipo estaba muerto de celos y parecía muy vengativo.»_

—Lo sé —cuchicheó Ward—. Pero, por muy lejos que lo mande, no tiene nada que hacer contra Laguna, en cuanto Julia lo vuelva a ver, caerá de nuevo rendida en sus brazos.

_«¡Pero ¿alguien quiere decirme quién es esa Julia?»,_ exigió Quistis.

—¡Julia es una cantante que trae de cabeza a Laguna!

—¿A qué viene eso?... —se sorprendió Kiros.

—Es la maldita voz de mi cabeza. No es como la otra vez, ahora es mucho más femenina y muy pesada.

—¡Ya hemos llegado! —exclamó Laguna al girar un recodo del camino y vislumbrar una inmensa mole que estaban construyendo en medio de la nada.

—¿Estás seguro? —dudó Ward—. No me gustaría volver a explorar el sitio equivocado. Sería el séptimo desde que nos dieron la misión.

—A ver... —Laguna consultó el mapa—. ... ¡Uy! ¡He metido la pierna otra vez! ¡No es aquí!

—Querrás decir la pata —corrigió Ward.

—Entonces hemos llegado, señor jefe de grupo —resolvió Kiros.

—¿?... —Laguna sacó de nuevo el mapa y lo consultó—. Es verdad, creo... Es que me había equivocado de mapa, estaba mirando el del Gold Saucer. ¡Jajaja!

Los dos amigos intercambiaron una mirada de complicidad y una sonrisa, Laguna era único, y no cambiarían su amistad ni por todo el oro del mundo.

—¡Vamos! —exclamó alegremente el hombre de cabellos negros.

Cuando llegaron a la entrada del gran edificio, cuya forma recordaba a la de un prisma rectangular, Laguna preguntó refiriéndose a la construcción:

—¿Es de piedra?...

—No sé... —respondió Kiros—. Lo que sí sé es que es muy raro.

—Pues por eso nos han mandado a investigar —señaló Ward—. Vamos.

—Esperad, tengo un mal presentimiento, si señor...

—Laguna, ¿por qué dices eso?...

—No sé... quizás porque, para entrar en ese edificio en construcción, hay que pasar por debajo de una escalera... Y porque tiene el número trece grabado, en amarillo, en la entrada...

¡Plic!

—Uy, se me ha roto un cordón de la bota —dijo Kiros.

—Miau... —Un gato negro pasó por delante de ellos.

—¿Mm?... ¿Qué día es hoy? —preguntó Ward.

—Según el nuevo calendario de Galbadia, martes trece —respondió Kiros.

—Y según el antiguo, viernes trece —añadió Laguna.

¡Plam, crash!

—¡Oh! —profirió Laguna—, se me ha caído el espejo que llevaba en el bolsillo y se ha hecho añicos.

¡Cataplam, zassss!

—¡Caramba! —exclamó Ward—. Se me ha caído el salero y se ha derramado toda la sal.

—Oíd —dijo Kiros—, ¿no serán señales para que demos media vuelta y salgamos pitando de aquí?

—¿Mm?... –Laguna cruzó los brazos y reflexionó con la cabeza ligeramente inclinada—. ¡Qué tontería! ¡Yo no creo en la mala suerte! ¡Vamos!

_«Uy, uy, uy... Esto me huele muy mal...»,_ temió Squall.

Al poco, tras pasar una especie de puente metálico, estaban ante una puerta de seguridad, cerrada como si la hubiesen soldado, que se interponía entre ellos y el interior de aquella cosa extraña en construcción. Lo más sorprendente de todo era la gran escalera de mano abierta, que flanqueaba la puerta a modo de adorno, y el resplandeciente numero trece, grabado en amarillo que había en la parte superior.

—Bueno, ya hemos llegado —declaró Laguna—. Y seguro que es aquí porque, mirad, el panel en el que tenemos que introducir la contraseña para poder entrar sin ningún problema esta aquí. —Laguna señaló un panel que había junto a la puerta, muy cerca de la parte de la escalera sin peldaños, en el que destacaba, también en amarillo, el abecedario.

_«Yo quitaría la escalera, pasar por debajo da mala suerte —opinó Selphie—. Y no me gustaría nada que le pasase algo al encantador Laguna. ¡Sería una catástrofe para la humanidad que le ocurriese algo a un hombre tan superguapo y atractivo!»_

—Antes de todo... —empezó Kiros, mientras le echaba a su amigo un vistazo demasiado largo, deteniéndose demasiado tiempo en donde no debería haberse detenido, como en sus sensuales labios, sus fascinantes ojos, esos músculos prometedores...

—Tú dirás, Kiros... —invitó el joven moreno ante el mutismo de su amigo.

_«¡Oh!, ¡Dios no me canso de oírlo y mirarlo! ¡me dan unas ganas de saltar sobre él y arrancarle la ropa y luego...»,_ pensaba la otra mente de Ward, mientras él, si darse cuenta, también estudiaba a fondo y en silencio la anatomía de Laguna.

—¿Ward...? —dijo éste.

Silencio total.

—¡Ey, tíos, ¿por qué me miráis así y estáis tan callados?

—¡Por nada, por nada! —se apresuraron a negar al unísono. Luego, ambos intercambiaron una mirada de complicidad que, tras tantos años de amistad y de compartir en silencio el secreto que les confesó XXZZYYK2732alfa aquella noche en la que vino a visitarlos al dormitorio, entendieron perfectamente, y venía a decir: "me siento rarísimo, y con ganas de asaltar a Laguna. Menos mal que la gran amistad que sentimos por él está por encima de todo. Incluso del deseo más voraz e irrefrenable; pero espero que se me pase pronto esta sensación y que mi cabeza vuelva a ser mía porque no sé si voy a poder contenerme durante mucho tiempo. En caso de que fuese incapaz de hacerlo, y de que saltase sobre Laguna con perversas intenciones, confío en ti para que me pares. Si es necesario te doy permiso para que me mandes a dormir con los angelitos las veces que haga falta hasta que vuelva a ser yo. ¡Prométemelo, amigo! ¡Te lo prometo!... Ahora estoy más tranquilo". Tras el intercambio de mensajes idénticos, Kiros retomó la palabra:

—Lo que quería decir es que quitemos la escalera y así no tenemos que pasar por debajo de ella.

Tras varios minutos de inútiles esfuerzos, los tres amigos tuvieron que desistir.

—¡Jo, parece soldada a la pared! —protestó Laguna.

_«Parece, no, lo está»,_ recalcó Squall, que había estado alucinando en silencio ante la ineptitud de aquel trío, empeñado en despegar una escalera que, no es que estuviese soldada a la piedra, o lo que fuese aquel material, sino que estaba hecha del mismo material y, esculpida en la pared, pertenecía a la ornamentación de la puerta.

—Bueno, pues entremos ya —propuso Ward—. Teclea la clave que te dio el comandante.

El comandante que les había enviado a la misión le había dado a Laguna la clave de acceso para que pudiesen introducirse sigilosamente en el lugar sin que saltasen las alarmas y, de ese modo, inspeccionarlo todo a fondo y volver a Deling, lo antes posible, con toda la información recabada.

Clic, clic, clic, clic, clic, clic.

_ATENCIÓN, ATENCIÓN, ACABA DE TECLEAR UNA CLAVE INCORRECTA. INTRODUZCA LA CLAVE CORRECTA ANTES DE UN MINUTO O SALTARÁN TODOS LOS SISTEMAS DE SEGURIDAD._

—¡Te has equivocado! —exclamó Ward.

_«Normal, lo raro hubiese sido que la hubiese puesto bien.»_

—Tranqui, colega —dijo Laguna—, en seguida la pongo.

Clic, clic, clic, clic, clic, clic.

ATENCIÓN, ATENCIÓN, ACABA DE TECLEAR UNA CLAVE INCORRECTA POR SEGUNDA VEZ. SOLO LE QUEDA UN INTENTO. INTRODUZCA LA CLAVE CORRECTA ANTES DE CUARENTA Y CINCO SEGUNDOS O SALTARÁN TODOS LOS SISTEMAS DE SEGURIDAD.

—¡Laguna, concéntrate! —pidió Ward.

_«¡No te permito que le grites a Laguna!»_, chilló Quistis, con tal berrido mental que taladró el cerebro de Ward.

_«Veo el futuro sin necesidad de ser vidente —pensaba por su parte Squall—: todos los sistemas de seguridad de este lugar poniéndose en funcionamiento.»_

—¡No es mi culpa! ¡Estoy seguro de que lo he puesto bien!

_«Pobre Laguna, cuánto está sufriendo —se compadeció Selphie— Que alguien lo ayude...»_

—Dame —pidió Kiros—, yo pondré la clave. —Laguna le tendió el papel que le había dado el comandante y Kiros leyó la clave—: "¿Panoli?"... Um... que clave más rara... —Sin demasiada confianza en el resultado, la tecleó:

Clic, clic, clic, clic, clic, clic.

¡UUUUUUUUUUUUUAAAAAAAAA! ¡UUUUUUUUUAAAAAAAAA!

Empezaron a sonar como locas las alarmas y el todos los sistemas de seguridad se pusieron en funcionamiento.

—¡Pero si me dio la clave el comandante en persona! —exclamó Laguna—. ¡No lo entiendo!

—Pues yo sí —corearon Kiros, Ward y la otra mente de Kiros, Selphie.

De pronto, para sorpresa de todos, todos, en contra de lo que cabía esperar, la puerta de entrada se abrió, como invitándolos a pasar.

—¡¿Qué hacemos? ¡¿Entramos o qué? —preguntó Laguna.

—¡Mejor o qué! —decidieron Kiros y Ward.

Más no tuvieron opción: de repente, tras ellos, en el suelo se abrió una trampilla de la que salió una bota gigante unida a un muelle y de una patada los tiró a los tres al interior de aquella trampa mortal. La puerta se cerró de nuevo dejándolos atrapados.

—¡Qué mala suerte! —protestó Laguna, al tiempo que se tocaba el magullado trasero—. ¡Tendremos que buscar otra salida!

—Miau... —Un gato negro cruzó por delante de ellos.

—...

—¡No nos desanimemos! —exclamó alegremente el moreno—, esto no quiere decir nada. Además, ya sabéis lo que dice el refrán: "el que la sigue, la persigue".

—Ya... y "al mal tiempo, mala cara" ¿no? —ironizó Ward.

—¡Así no es, Ward! ¡Es "al mal tiempo, más cara"! ¡Y eso es lo que vamos a hacer! ¡Le echaremos cara al asunto y saldremos de aquí sanos y salvos y de una sola pieza!

_«Este tipo rezuma optimismo injustificado.»_

—¡¿Estáis conmigo? —clamó Laguna con exaltación.

—¡Hasta la muerte! —gritaron sus amigos.

_«Como sigan tan ciegamente a este tío, me parece que ahí es exactamente donde van a acabar...»_

_«Sigh... qué bonito...»_

_«Esto me recuerda a cuando yo, bla, bla, bla...»_

—¡Pues vamos!

Ya pasado el momento de depresión, iniciaron la búsqueda de la salida.

_«Ahora que lo pienso, el nombre de Laguna me suena de algo... —meditaba Squall. El SeeD, la primera vez que le había sucedió "eso" en el tren rumbo a Timber, estaba tan traumatizado por la situación, que no había reparado en el detalle—. Pero no caigo... ¿Será por las lagunas?... Si se llamara Mares, también me sonaría... ¡Bah, qué importa! ¡No voy a perder el tiempo pensando en este tipo!»_

El interior de la extraña edificación era semejante al de una resplandeciente cueva: con caminos y bifurcaciones talladas en la roca de forma natural, la mayoría de las veces de un azul deslumbrante; otras, las irregulares paredes se tornaban verde chillón e incluso rosa fosforito, pero nunca perdían el intenso brillo. Parecían tener luz propia; sin duda se trataba de algún mineral desconocido por nuestros protagonistas. Rompiendo la monotonía, de vez en cuando había alguna escalera, trampilla, arco o algún otro tipo de construcción metálica, que dudaban que fuese natural.

—Esto esta muy tranquilo —comentó Laguna—, seguramente todo lo de la alarma era una estratagema para hacer desistir a los intrusos—. Un momento... por ahí se acerca alguien... ¡Es un soldado de Esthar! —imaginó por eliminación de uniformes conocidos—. ¡Qué uniforme tan chulo! —se admiró.

_«¿Chulo?... Si ese soldado parece un power ranger, azul mustio, al que han estirado en una cámara de tortura... Si no hubiese visto nunca a Julia, pensaría que este tío tiene el gusto en el culo.»_

—Laguna... —murmuró entre dientes Kiros.

—¿Por qué suenas tan preocupado? ¡Sólo es uno, pan comido para nosotros!

—¿Y si mirases detrás? —le sugirió Ward.

—¡Ostras, dos más! ¡Hemos caído en una emboscada!

_«Igual vienen en son de paz.»_

—Quizás quieran parlamentar —comentó Kiros, dejándose llevar por su voz interior—. ¿Alguien sabe hablar estharés?

Riñiiiiij, riñiiiiij —un sonido metálico, producido por el frote de las extrañas armas, en forma de pequeños picos con filo, que llevaban los soldados, les taladró los tímpanos e invadió sus cerebros— riñiiiij, riñiiiiij.

_«Aaaaaah», _berreó Squall.

_«¡Socorroooo!»_

_«Iiiiiiiiiiiiih»,_ chillaba Quistis, ensordeciendo aún más a Ward.

—¡Dejad de frotar esas cosas que me da dentera! —protestó Laguna.

La música personalizada de combate de Laguna y sus amigos empezó a sonar, dejando bien claro que los de Esthar venían con intenciones hostiles.

_«Al ataque, ¡da bien fuerte y recuerda mantener los ojos abiertos!»_

—¡Aaaaaaaaah! —chilló Ward y se lió a arponazos con los enemigos, aunque su deseo hubiese sido emprenderla con su propia cabeza.

No mucho después habían dado buena cuenta de los soldados, sin necesidad de despeinarse ni un poco. Acostumbrados como estaban a las hordas de monstruos, aquello les había resultado bastante fácil.

_«He de reconocer, a mi pesar, que estos tíos pelean bien.»_

—¡Uy, qué rápido! —comentaba Laguna—. Y esta vez no hemos usado la técnica habitual y ni siquiera me he puesto en límite... Me extraña que los soldados no se hayan tirado todos encima de mí, como siempre hacen los enemigos... ¿Por qué será?

—Eso digo yo ¿por qué será? —le siguió la corriente Kiros, al tiempo que intercambiaba una mirada de complicidad con Ward.

La explicación era muy sencilla: en Esthar mandaba una bruja, Adel, y como no quería competencia femenina, había prohibido terminantemente que las mujeres se incorporasen al ejército. Así, podía visitar cuando le diese la gana los vestuarios del ejército y pillarlos en _gayumbos_ estando segura de que ella era la única presencia; femenina, claro.

Al poco, el trío corría intentando despistar a un único soldado que los perseguía, de bien lejos, mientras Squall se preguntaba por qué demonios huían de uno si antes se habían cargado a tres sin tan siquiera pestañear.

—¡Esperad un momento! —Laguna se detuvo de golpe cuando pasaban por encima de unas compuertas metálicas que había en el suelo de un estrecho corredor de piedra natural azul brillante.

Kiros y Ward estuvieron a punto de arroyarlo; pero la larga experiencia adquirida con la manía de Laguna de pararse sin avisar hizo que pudiesen frenar a tiempo.

—¡Esta placa ha temblado cuando he pasado por encima de ella! —Laguna señaló la del medio.

—¿Y...?

—¡Pues que he tenido una idea genial! ¡Dejadme echar un vistazo! Um... ¡Mirad, ahí hay un botón muy sospechoso! —les indicó uno que había en la pared, junto a un cartel, delante de la compuerta que se movía—. A ver qué pone... "Trampa de la trampilla. Pulsar sólo en caso de necesidad extrema. Téngase en cuenta que, si se hace, jamás podrá volverse atrás por esta zona, pues el camino quedará interrumpido por un precipicio infranqueable de medio metro de ancho. Nadie, repito, nadie, ni en un futuro lejano, podrá pasar a buscar algún item importante."

_«Bah... ¿a quién puede interesarle pasar por aquí?... Ni ahora, y mucho menos en un futuro.»_, se dijo Squall.

—Eso digo yo... ¡Pulsaré el botón!

Plic.

—¡Ya está, escondámonos a ver si funciona, que al soldado no le debe faltar mucho para llegar!

Se ocultaron tras un saliente de la gruta y asomaron la cabeza expectantes. Tres pares de ojos físicos y tres mentales vieron llegar corriendo al inocente soldado de Esthar y pisar la compuerta trampa. De inmediato, esta cayó y el soldado se precipito al vacío, o a donde quisiera que llevase el agujero.

—¡Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!

—... —Los tres amigos se aproximaron y, en silencio, miraron el oscuro hueco por donde había desaparecido el soldado.

—Pobre... espero que llevase paracaídas... —murmuró Laguna.

—No sé yo... —dudó Kiros.

—...

_«¡Seguro que abajo había un colchón de plumas!»_, creyó Selphie.

_«¡Un buen soldado debe endurecer su corazón! Recuerdo que en la campaña de bla, bla...»_

_«Qué forma de malgastar recursos. ¿Era necesario usar una trampa tan sofisticada para librarse de uno de esos power rangers descoloridos?»_

—¡A lo hecho, techo! —exclamó Laguna y reemprendió la huida.

—Casi lo clavas —dijo Kiros y salió tras él.

—¡Solo te has equivocado en una letra!

—¡Ya lo sabía! ¡Lo he hecho adrede!

—¡Jajajajaja!

_«Por lo divertido que lo encuentran sus amigos, como mono de feria este tipo debe tener futuro.»_

Siguieron por aquel laberinto y más adelante vieron, a través de una rendija de la pared, que en otro de los corredores dos soldados de Esthar los estaban buscando.

—¡Os cogeremos! —amenazaron al verlos también—. ¡Os habéis metido en una trampa mortal sin salida!

—¡Seguro que exageran!

—Miau... —Un gato negro pasó por delante.

—Mm... Laguna, será mejor que sigamos.

No mucho después, se encontraron con una enorme roca redonda que mantenía un perfecto equilibrio en un lado de un camino inclinado.

—Mm... Esta piedra tan grande me recuerda a las pelis de Indiana Jones... —les comentó Laguna—. Si pudiésemos moverla y hacer que siguiese a nuestros dos perseguidores... —Entonces, situado un poco más abajo que la roca, en medio del camino descubrió un detonador a distancia y, por supuesto, no pudo resistir la tentación de ir a tocarlo un poco—. ¡Tiene dos interruptores con instrucciones de uso! Pone: "pulse el azul para la roca cercana. Pulse el rojo para la roca lejana".

—¿Y? —inquirió Kiros.

—Y nada más.

—Pues si que son ambiguas las instrucciones —opinó Ward.

—¡Ey, igual sirven para mover la roca! —dedujo Laguna—. ¡Pulsaré uno a ver qué pasa!

—¡Espera, Laguna!

Demasiado tarde. Un lejano estruendo precedió a lo que pareció un terremoto. Durante unos segundos temieron que la cueva se derrumbara sobre ellos. Pero afortunadamente llegó la calma, solo interrumpida por un ruido, también lejano, que no supieron identificar. Era el de una gran roca que perseguía a un pobre soldado de Esthar; por suerte para él, la gran piedra se estrelló contra la apertura de una pared y allí se quedó.

—¡¿Estás loco o qué? —recriminó Kiros.

_«Como una cabra.»_

—¡Claro que no! ¡¿No veis que he pulsado el de la lejana?

—¡Pero no tenías ni idea de lo que iba a pasar! —se sumó Ward.

—¡Pues no ha pasado nada! No debíais dudar de mi intuición.

—Pues tu intuición te decía que esta roca de ahí iba a salir corriendo a por nuestros perseguidores —hizo ver Kiros.

—Es verdad... Igual, si pulso el interruptor cercano...

_«¡Nooooooooo!»_

—¡Espera, Laguna!

Esta vez el estruendo y el temblor fue mayúsculo, pues la carga explotó unos cuantos metros más arriba, haciéndoles caer de culo.

—Vaya, no ha pasado nada...

—¡Por suerte, porque si la roca llega a moverse nosotros estamos justo... ¡Corramos, la roca se mueve!

—¡Aaaaaaaah!

_«Aaaaaah»_

_«¡Socorroooo!»_

_«Iiiiiiiiiiiiih»_

Laguna y sus amigos, durante unos minutos pudieron emular a Indiana Jones y saber lo que se siente cuando una gran roca corre hacia ti. Y no importa que el camino sea ancho o estrecho o qué desviación cojas, pues la roca siempre elegirá la misma. Así siguieron, corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo, hasta que se cruzaron con dos soldados de Esthar y la piedra decidió cambiar de objetivo.

—¡Nos vengaremooooooos! —oyeron perderse en la lejanía la voz de los de Esthar.

—Esta vez si que ha estado cerca —comentó Laguna.

_«Y tan cerca. Creía que iba a morir sin poder despedirme ni de Rinoa ni de Mumba..., quiero decir, sólo de Mumba... Aunque sé que, si yo falto, Mumba estará bien. La doctora Kadowaki cuidará de él y no dejará que le falte de nada... Quizás también debería despedirme de la doctora Kadowaki... ¡Pero ¿qué estoy pesando? ¡No pienso morir metido en este tipo!... Espero...», _deseó.

_«¡Estar con Laguna es taaaaan superemocionante! ¡Mamemimomú!»_

—Mamemimomú...

—Kiros —dijo Laguna, con tono paternal—, no es momento de ponerse a repasar la primera cartilla.

—Serán los nervios —opinó Ward.

—¡No es eso! ¡Es que estar contigo es tan superemocionante!

_«¡Sí, es superchuli!»_

—¡Es superchuli!... —Ward enmudeció de golpe, avergonzado de haber usado un vocabulario tan cursi.

—Amigos... sigh... me emociona tanto que confiéis tanto en mí...

—Sí, mucho... —le dio la razón Kiros, no quería desilusionarlo.

—Eso, mucho...

—¡Amigos! ¡Un gran abrazo!

Como solían hacer siempre que Laguna decía esas palabras, Kiros, Ward y Laguna se fundieron en un fuerte abrazo de amistad inquebrantable.

_«¡Puedo tocar a Laguna, aunque sea a través de la piel de Kiros!»_

_«¡Qué músculos que tiene Laguna!»_

_«¡Socorro, que me ahogo!»_

Kiros y Ward soltaron a Laguna como si de un hierro candente se tratara e intercambiaron una mirada de reproche que quería decir: "¡¿No te dije que si estaba a punto de asaltar a Laguna me dejaras K.O.? ¡He estado a punto de meterle mano!"

—¡Ey, mirad, ¿qué es eso? —Laguna se apoyó en un saliente de la pared, que en realidad era una roca camuflada, la cual se desprendió y se fue por otro corredor paralelo a buscar a alguien a quien intentar aplastar.

—¡Os vais a enterar cuando os pillemos! —oyeron amenazar a unas voces que se alejaban.

—¡¿Es que tienes que tocarlo todo?

—¡¿Y qué? —protestó Laguna.

_«¡¿Qué hace copiando mi frase?»_

_«¡Qué mono, como Squall!»,_ oyeron Kiros y Ward en sus mentes.

—¡Estás monísimo, pero deja de hacer el tonto! —exigió Kiros.

—¡Eso, por muy mono que estés, no puedes ir tocándolo todo!

—Pero nos hemos librado de las rocas y los soldados, ¿no?

—Eso sí...

—Jeje, soy un genio de las estrategias. ¡Ey, mirad una llave! Seguramente la roca la escondía. —Laguna la cogió y se la metió en el bolsillo—. ¡Oh, no, tengo un agujero y se me ha caído!

Durante un par de minutos estuvieron buscándola; pero, a pesar de que la llave era negra y el suelo azul brillante y de que no había ningún sitio donde pudiese ocultarse, no pudieron encontrarla porque una fuerza superior, o lo que es lo mismo, los programadores, así había decidido que fuese.

—¡No importa, sigamos!

Al poco llegaron a una abertura por la que se filtraba la luz del exterior, lo que les hizo deducir que por ahí se salía. Un punto de grabación, estratégicamente situado delante de la salida, debió haberles hecho sospechar que iba a ocurrir un acontecimiento importante.

—¿Nos grabamos?

—Vale.

Lo intentaron y lo intentaron, pero no hubo forma de que en el menú apareciese la opción de guardar.

—Debe estar estropeado —dedujo Laguna—. ¡Qué mala suerte!

¡Plic!

—¡Uy, se me ha roto el cordón de la otra bota! —exclamó Kiros.

¡Cataplam, zassss!

—¡Vaya! —exclamó Ward—. ¡Se me ha caído el otro salero y se ha derramado toda la sal!

¡Plam, crash!

—¡Oh! —se sorprendió Laguna—, se me ha caído el espejo de repuesto que llevaba en el bolsillo y se ha hecho añicos.

—...

Se hizo el silencio.

_«Uy, uy, uy, esto pinta fatal...»_

—Algo me dice que deberíamos dar la vuelta —opinó Kiros.

—Deberíamos, pero nos hemos ido cargando todas las salidas —le recordó Ward.

—¡No importa! —exclamó alegremente Laguna—. Salgamos, no creo que pase nada.

—Miau... —Un gato negro pasó por delante.

—¡Ay, me ha dado un calambre! —Laguna empezó a cojear—. ¡Ja, ja, ja, seguro que no es nada!

Kiros y Ward intercambiaron una mirada. A Laguna sólo le daban calambres cuando estaba nervioso. ¿Se reía para que ellos no se preocuparan?... Aquello cada vez se veía más oscuro...

—¡Ja, ja, ja! —rió Kiros, intentando mostrar entusiasmo—. ¡Vamos, Laguna, seguro que no pasa nada!

—Sí, eso... —se sumó Ward—... ja, ja, ja... seguro que no pasa nada...

Salieron al exterior mientras Kiros y Ward oían en sus cabezas;

_«¡Con mi buena suerte, no puede pasar nada malo!»_

_«¡A mí la suerte siempre me ha acompañado! Bueno, menos cuando Seifer se cargó Dollet y ahora me toca pagarlo a mí, que sólo cause unos pequeños destrozos sin importancia...»_

La buena suerte a veces es anulada por la mala, todo depende de la cantidad. Es una sencilla operación matemática: arriba se pone el parámetro buena suerte y abajo el de mala y se resta. Si el resultado es negativo, la mala suerte ha ganado. Y allí se había juntado muchísima mala suerte...

Los tres hombres habían llegado a una pequeña explanada que daba a un alto acantilado rocoso. Y por si aquello no era suficiente, a sus espaldas oyeron pasos.

Se giraron y descubrieron a siete soldados de Esthar que los miraban con caras de pocos amigos.

—Tengo la ligera impresión... —empezó Laguna.

—De que estamos... —siguió Kiros.

—En graves problemas... —finalizó Ward.

—¡Ja, ja, ja! ¡Os habéis metido en una ratonera sin salida! —señaló uno de los soldados, el que había sido perseguido por la roca lejana, que tenía grandes rotos en el uniforme.

—¡Pagaréis caro todo lo que nos habéis hecho sufrir! —corearon dos, con la ropa muy empolvada a consecuencia de un encuentro con una roca gigante.

—¡No veáis el esfuerzo que me ha costado salir de ese precipicio oscuro y mugriento! —les reprochó otro con el uniforme lleno de telarañas.

—¡Yo y mi amigo nos hemos dejado las suelas de las botas intentando esquivar la roca que atrajisteis hasta nosotros! —exclamó otro, al que de las botas sólo le quedaba la parte de arriba, lo mismo que al que tenía a su lado.

—¡A mi no me habéis hecho nada! ¡Pero no os perdono todo lo que le habéis hecho a mis amigos!

Luego, corearon los siete:

—¡Por eso, en nombre de la amistad, os castigaremos!

Ta–tarará–tarará–tarara —empezó la música de combate.

Dispuestos a defender cara sus vidas, nuestros héroes galbadianos no tuvieron ningún reparo en usar ese nuevo comando que tan misteriosamente les había aparecido: los G.F. No sabían para qué servían pero... Mejor narro cómo ocurrieron las cosas exactamente: cuando Laguna, por manazas, en lugar de limitarse a luchar como hacían siempre, "accidentalmente", decidió tocar ese comando, Kiros y Ward se dijeron "por perdidos, al río", y se dispusieron a intentar enmendar la gran hecatombe que la curiosidad de Laguna iba a traerles.

Todos se sorprendieron mucho cuando el paisaje cambio y, en medio de explosiones y llamaradas de fuego, apareció un aterrador monstruo gigante, de piel rojiza, afiladas garras y dientes y enormes cuernos: Ifrit.

—Más que por "perdidos al río"... —empezó Kiros—, yo diría...

—"Hasta aquí hemos llegado"... —finalizó por él Ward, convencidos ambos de que aquella cosa no iba a discernir entre soldados de Galbadia o de Esthar.

—¡SQUALL, MACHO! —sonó la atronadora voz de Ifrit, después bajó el volumen para no romperle los tímpanos a los débiles humanos y continuó hablando con Laguna, aquel que lo había invocado—. ¡Hay que ver cuánto has cambiado de ayer a hoy! ¡Si incluso pareces otro!

—Eh... ¿Me hablas a mí?... —inquirió Laguna.

_«No, imbécil, me habla a mí.»_

—No veo otro Squall por aquí...

—Yo me llamo Laguna.

—Tú te llamas Squall —insistió Ifrit—. Sólo a Squall le sirvo y sólo él puede invocarme. Y como no me ha prestado a nadie, como ha hecho con mi adorada Shiva, que lleva ahora esa chica tan guapa que te tiene sorbido el seso, tú eres Squall.

_«¡Rinoa no me gusta para nada!»_

—¡¿Julia tiene a tu novia?

—¡JEJEJE! —rió haciendo que todos se tapasen los oídos—. Disculpad, ¡Jejeje!, ya quisiera yo que Shiva fuese mi novia. Pero no conozco a ninguna Julia. Hablo de Rinoa.

—¿Rinoa? ¿Quién es Rinoa? —quiso saber Laguna.

_«¡¿A ti que te importa, pervertido?»_

_«¡Jijijiji! —reía la otra mente de Ward—, ¡qué poco entendido en amores es Ifrit! ¡Mira que pensar que a Squall le interesa Rinoa! ¡A Squall sólo le intereso yo, lo que pasa es que es tímido y lo disimula muy bien! ¡Jijijiji!»_

—¡JAJAJAJA! ¡No disimules, que lo sabes muy bien! Por cierto, ¿dónde está mi adorada Shiva? No la veo por aquí.

—¿Y quién es Shiva? —quiso saber Laguna.

—¿A alguien le apetece una taza de té? —preguntó un soldado de Esthar con un termo en la mano y unas vasos de plástico en la otra.

—Me vendría bien una —se apuntó Kiros.

—A mí también —dijo Ward.

—Si está hirviendo... —se apuntó Ifrit.

—Lo siento, pero como en realidad las tazas son vasos de plástico...

—No importa, luego me tomaré una a mi gusto.

—Yo también quiero —pidió el soldado que había caído por el agujero—, me vendrá bien para librarme de la humedad.

—¡Y yo! ¡Y yo! —fueron añadiéndose los otros.

_«Y ahora, en mitad de una batalla, se ponen a beber té... Cómo se nota que no son SeeDs entrenados...»_

—Squall, no me has dicho dónde está Shiva.

—¡Que no me llamo Squall y que no sé quién es Shiva! —protestó Laguna.

—¿Oye, Squall, acaso nos han tirado un hechizo confusión y por eso todo es tan raro?

_«¡Dile que se deje de historias y que ataque de una puñetera vez!»_, ordenó Squall, harto de aquella estúpida situación sin sentido.

—¡ATACA!

_«Bah... será una pesadilla —decidió creer Ifrit—. Pues nada, haré como si no lo fuese y atacaré a estos chicos tan simpáticos con esos uniformes de power rangers descoloridos. Como es un sueño, seguro que no les pasa nada.»_

Si mediar palabra, de una tremenda bofetada caliente Ifrit les hizo tragarse el té de golpe a los siete soldados de Esthar y los lanzó por los suelos, arrebatándoles un montón de puntos de vida.

—Y sin despeinarme —dijo el guardián—. Qué fácil es en los sueños —añadió y desapareció.

—¡Ostras, esto funciona! —se alegró Laguna, viendo un rayo de esperanza a su triste situación—. ¡Usad vuestro comando G.F!

—Veamos que pasa... —Kiros utilizó el suyo y apareció el mar y en medio una hermosa Sirena.

—¡Qué guapa! —exclamaron los diez hombres allí presentes.

Ella empezó a tocar el arpa y a cantar.

—¡Y canta como los ángeles! —se admiraron los diez.

De repente, siete de ellos empezaron a sentirse fatal, afectados por varios estados alterados que empezaron a hacerles perder puntos de vida a la carrera.

—¡Aaaarg, que alguien me tire un antídoto, por compasióon!

—¡Mejor que sea una panacea! —pedía otro soldado.

—¡No me quedan...! ¡Aaarg! Quedo K.O. —dijo otro, y cayó al suelo.

Y así, uno tras otro hasta sólo quedar uno, que se había tomado a tiempo, justo cuando le quedaba un punto de vida, la única panacea que tenían.

—¡Ahora también os habéis metido conmigo! —voceó hecho una furia y brillando—. ¡Vais a pagar muy caro lo que nos habéis hecho a mí y a mis amigos!

—¡Eso será si te llega el turno! —desafió Laguna—. ¡Ward, déjalo K.O., que sólo le queda un punto de vida!

—Vale, probaré yo también mi G.F...

De pronto, el paisaje se transformó en un bello campo florido y un gracioso cervatillo, Bambi, _El Señor de las Pompas_, hizo acto de presencia y comenzó a dar saltitos mientras soltaba montones de bolitas, para recuperar puntos de magia, que parecían pompas de jabón.

_«¡Qué bonito!»,_ opinó Selphie, la única que nunca lo había visto en funcionamiento.

_«Qué forma de malgastar el turno...»,_ pensó por su parte Squall.

—Eh... ¿Y ya está?... —se preguntó Ward, bastante desilusionado por el resultado.

_«¡Sí!, es superchulo, ¿verdad?, aunque sólo sirva para subir los parámetros, ¡jijijji!»,_ le contestó su cabeza.

—¡Juajuajuajuajua! —se descojonaba el soldado de Esthar—. ¡Un tipo tan fortachón, jugando con animalitos y con florecillas! ¡Ay, qué daño que me hace esa margarita! ¡Uy, me he clavado la púa de una rosa! ¡Cuidado, que me doy con la burbujita! —se burló sin la más mínima compasión por el bochorno que sentía Ward.

—¡No te metas con Ward! —saltó Laguna—. ¡Él no sabía que iba a hacer un ridículo tan grande!

—Laguna... ¿gracias?

—¡Ahora os vais a enterar del verdadero alcance de mi poder! —gritó el soldado—. ¡Aunque tenga que utilizar para ello el último punto de vida que me queda!

—Ya será menos... —comentó Kiros.

—¡Ni nos vamos a enterar! —desafió Ward.

—¡Eso, ataca si te atreves! —animó Laguna.

—Miau... —Un gato negro pasó por el medio, entre los dos grupos; o lo que es lo mismo, pasó por delante de todos.

—...

—¡Uaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! —berreó el soldado y se puso tan brillante que parecía que iba a prenderse.

En el paisaje apareció el nombre de su ataque límite final:

MORIR CASI MATANDO.

—¿Morir casi matando?... —se preguntó Laguna.

El estharés corrió hasta Kiros y le dio un golpe con el arma reluciente, que le arrebató todos los puntos de vida menos uno; luego volvió a su posición inicial de ataque y se lanzó contra Ward, acuchillándolo y dejándolo también con un solo punto de vida. Después, con una sonrisa de satisfacción en el rostro, cayó al suelo y quedó K.O.

—¡Ya lo entiendo! —exclamó Laguna al ver caer a sus dos amigos—. ¡Kiros, Ward!... ¡No os preocupéis, yo os sacaré de aquí!

_«Ya me explicarás cómo»,_ pensó Squall.

Laguna cogió a cada uno de sus amigos por un brazo y, con gran dificultad, los arrastró el medio metro que les faltaba para llegar al borde del precipicio, al fondo del cual las salvajes olas del océano golpeaban las puntiagudas rocas del acantilado.

—¡Qué suerte! —exclamó, dejando a sus amigos en el suelo—. ¡Hay un bote, si lo cogemos podremos volver a Deling y allí os curarán!... ¿No decís nada?

—Aaaarg...

—...

—Parecéis muy desanimados... ¡Eso no está bien! ¡¿No os expliqué la teoría de XXZZYYK2732alfa?

—Sí... —susurró Kiros—. Todo eso de... la atracción... a nivel... cósmico...

—¡Exacto, si se piensan cosas malas, pasan! ¡Y si...!

—Laguna... por favor... —suplicó Kiros—. No me lo... vuelvas a explicar... porque terminarás... con mi único punto de vida...

_«¡Funciona, yo lo uso y mi suerte es muy buena!»,_ explicó Selphie.

—¡Que exagerado! —río Laguna—. ¿Tú que opinas, Ward?

—A..ar..g... —murmuró y miró a Kiros.

_«¡Levántate! —ordenaba Quistis—. ¡No puedes ser tan flojo y caer por tan poca cosa! Yo, en la campaña de La Tercera Rebelión de los Monstruos, bla, bla, bla y bla, porque bla, bla...»_

—Le han herido... en la garganta... y no puede... hablar... —explicó el moreno.

—O... ja... lá... hu... bie... sen... he... ri... do... a... "eso"... en... la... gar... gan... ta... tam... bién...

—¡Tranqui, Ward, seguro que te lo curan en cuanto lleguemos a Deling!

—La... gu... na..., Ki... ros... —empezó Ward, en un estertor agónico—, lo... he... pa... sa... do... de... pu... ta... ma... dre... con... vo... so... tros...

—¡Ward, no digas eso que te degrado! ¡Y ahora te pellizco la nariz por decirlo! ¡Toma!

—A... y...

—No te gusta, ¿eh?... ¡Pues levántate si no quieres que lo repita!

—...

—...

—¡No os desaniméis, mirad ese yate! ¡Podemos cogerlo!

—Yo lo... llamaría... balsa cutre...

—Yate, balsa, ¡¿qué más da? ¡Vamos a por él y volvamos a Deling! ¡Arriba, vamos a por él!

—...

—...

_«Estos tíos necesitaran una grúa para poder moverse»,_ opinó Squall.

—¡Vale, os echaré una mano!

Laguna cogió a Kiros, lo levantó y lo lanzó con fuerza por el precipicio. El moreno estuvo a punto de comerse la balsa con los dientes; pero, por suerte, la poca que le quedaba, impacto en el mar con gran estruendo levantando mucho agua.

—¡Hala, menudo salto que has dado! —exclamó Laguna, satisfecho—. Ahora te toca a ti, Ward.

—...

Cogió a Ward y lo tiró también, provocando todavía más ruido y más agua. Luego se quedó mirando desde la orilla del acantilado.

—Hay que ver lo valientes que son. Saltar desde un sitio tan alto...

_«¿Saltar?... Pero si los has tirado tú. Solo te ha faltado darles una patada en el culo»_, pensó Squall.

—Sea como sea, lo importante es que han saltado —se contestó Laguna—. Ahora me toca a mí... —Volvió a mirar el precipicio—. Esto... Yo no soy tan valiente como ellos. Mejor bajo, poco a poco, cogiéndome de las rocas...

_«Mejor»,_ estuvo de acuerdo Squall, que no deseaba vivir la experiencia de saltar desde aquella altura, aunque fuese al mar y en el cuerpo de otro.

—Vamos a ello... —Laguna se cogió de las rocas de la orilla y sacó un pie fuera, con la intención de afianzarlo en otra roca, y entonces—: ¡Aaaaaaaaaaaaaarggggg!

CATAPLAN, CATACRAS, CATAPLAM

Se despeñó.

_«¡Me maaaaaatooooooo!»_

¡PÍIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!

.

;D ;D ;D ;D ;D ;D ;D ;D ;D ;D ;D ;D ;D ;D

.

—¡Adiós, mundo cruel! —berreaba Squall, mientras sentía que, empezando por la cara, todo su cuerpo se convulsionaba—. ¡Aaaaaaaaaaah!

—¡Squall, Squall, despierta! —llamaba Rinoa muy preocupada.

La muchacha se encontraba de rodillas e intentaba hacerlo reaccionar.

—¡Auuuuuuu! —Charco, sentado sobre sus patas traseras y con el hocico alzado hacia el cielo, aullaba lastimosamente, aumentando la preocupación de Rinoa, que se temía lo peor.

—¡Rinoa, dale más fuerte! —aconsejó Selphie.

La joven morena abofeteó de nuevo a Squall, con tal fuerza que la cabeza del SeeD golpeó una piedra que había al lado.

—¡Ay! —gritó, creyendo que el dolor era causado por las afiladas rocas que los esperaban al fondo del acantilado.

—¡Rinoa, ten cuidado! —amonestó Quistis—. ¡No vayas a estropearle su precioso rostro! Aunque ni siquiera Seifer ha sido capaz de hacer disminuir ni un ápice su atractivo. A Squall le sientan muy bien las cicatrices.

—¡Espera, que quito la piedra! —Zell se apresuró a apartarla—. Ya puedes seguir _ahostiándolo_.

—¡Auuuuuuu! —seguía el concierto Charco.

—¡Squall! —volvió a llamar Rinoa y alzó la mano dispuesta a golpearlo de nuevo. De una forma u otra iba a hacer que volviese de allí donde sea que estuviese su mente. Estaba muy asustada porque Quistis y Selphie ya se habían despertado desde, por lo menos, hacía un minuto, y temía perderlo para siempre.

—Aaaaah... —suspiró él a tiempo de evitar un nuevo tortazo. Abrió los ojos y allí, en medio del bosque, sobre un fondo intensamente verde, destacaba el hermoso rostro de Rinoa mirándolo con preocupación—. Rinoa... —musitó feliz de verla. Los ojos se le empañaron por la emoción, ¡había salido vivo de la horrible pesadilla! Y Rinoa estaba a su lado... —. Rinoa, estás aquí... ¡Me alegro tanto de verte! —Eufórico, se disponía a abrazarla para comprobar que aquello no era un sueño, entonces descubrió que tres pares de ojos más lo observaban con mucha atención, sin perder detalle—. Y vosotros también estáis aquí... —rezongó.

—¡Guaguauguau! —mostró su alegría Charco, acompañando su demostración con un par de lengüetazos a la cara de Squall.

—Y tú también estás, Charco...

—¿En serio te alegras tanto de verme? —inquirió la muchacha, con el corazón palpitante, cogiendo entre las suyas las manos de Squall.

Él se olvidó de los otros para perderse en los negros ojos de Rinoa. En realidad, nunca se había alegrado tanto en la vida... Y emocionado estaba un montón, tanto que incluso estaría dispuesto a besarla antes de sufrir un nuevo percance. Por lo menos, su tercer beso se lo daría a la mujer más hermosa del mundo, se dijo. Si había que echarle valor, se echaba, si no, a saber qué horrible monstruo le robaba su tercer beso.

_«El primero —para Squall, la tanda de besos que se habían dado Laguna y Julia contaban como uno— fue en el cuerpo de otro, porque lo que ocurrió mientras estaba desmayado, no cuenta; el segundo, me lo ha dado ese asqueroso wendigo, y no se ha cortado ni un pelo, me lo ha dado de tornillo; pero el tercero será para...»_

—¡Claro que se alegra de verte! —intervino Selphie, bajándolo de la nube—. Si hasta está a punto de llorar de la alegría.

—¡Es cierto, macho!

—¡¿Llorar yo? —exclamó, soltándose de Rinoa, y se levantó de un salto—. Lo que pasa es que se me han llenado los ojos de arenilla del camino, como estaba tirado en el suelo... —inventó mientras se secaba los ojos con la manga de la chupa, pasando por alto que había estado tumbado sobre la verde y húmeda vegetación.

—Pero, sí te has alegrado ¿verdad? —Rinoa quiso que se lo confirmase—. Porque has dicho: "Rinoa, estás aquí... Me alegro tanto de verte".

—¿Eh?... Esto... —¡Tenía que improvisar algo! ¡Y rápido! No podía permitir que ella, la novia de Seifer —se esforzó en recordarse— descubriese su debilidad. Si lo hacía, seguro que lo dejaba solo y se iba corriendo a burlarse de él con el sádico de su novio cuando éste se escapase de las garras de la bruja. Squall no dudaba ni por un momento de las dotes del rubio como escapista. _«Qué cruel es Rinoa... Pues no voy a permitir que ella y Seifer se rían de mí»_, se dijo de muy mala leche, humor que se le ponía en cuanto recordaba que la chica era la novia de su peor pesadilla... No, ese era Laguna, reflexionó. Seifer era su peor, lo que fuese, real—. No es que me alegre verte especialmente, me hubiese alegrado lo mismo de ver a un mandril, es que mejor ver la cara de una chica, aunque no sea especialmente atractiva, ni me interese lo más mínimo, que ver a una roca puntiaguda que va directa a romperte la cabeza —declaró con chulería, con una mano apoyada en la cadera.

—Y yo que pensaba pedirte perdón por haber sido tan dura contigo antes de que te desmayaras... ¡Pues que se disculpe contigo el mandril! ¡Imbécil! —afirmó y se quedó plantada, con los brazos en jarras, esperando la réplica.

_«Y ahora... ¿por qué se enfada? —se preguntó Squall—, no entiendo a esta chica...»_

—Será mejor que sigamos hacia el Jardín... —dijo por decir algo.

—Sí, sigamos —se sumó a la propuesta Zell—, que tengo muchas ganas de saber si todo está bien en Balamb.

Los cinco reemprendieron la marcha,

—Ahora que Squall se ha despertado y ha quedado claro que no le interesa para nada Rinoa —empezó Quistis—, mientras andamos, podemos hablar de lo que me ha pasado: ¡he tenido un sueño maravilloso! ¡Yo estaba hecha una foca y me llamaba Ward! ¡Pero nada de eso importaba porque había un hombre maravilloso allí! ¡Era extraordinario, supersexy, el tío más bueno que he visto en mi vida!

—Y se llamaba Laguna —afirmó Selphie.

—¡¿Cómo lo sabes?

—Porque yo también estaba allí. Yo era Kiros.

—¡Kiros tampoco estaba nada mal; pero nada que ver con Laguna!

—Y tú, Squall, estarías en Laguna —dedujo Selphie.

—Prefiero no recordarlo —espetó.

—¡Dios mío, Squall y Laguna juntos! —exclamó Quistis, con mirada extasiada, juntando las manos ante sí —. ¡Dos en uno!

—Ya nos pasó una vez —intervino Zell.

—¡Contádmelo todo! —exigió Quistis—. ¡Habladme del maravilloso Laguna!

—Veras, fue cuando íbamos en el tren hacia Timber...

Squall se adelantó unos pasos, no le interesaba lo más mínimo volver a revivir aquella pesadilla. Ni oír hablar de Laguna, como si no fuese suficiente con haber tenido que estar dentro de la cabeza de un tío tan inepto. Menos mal que aquello no era real... No podía serlo, seguro, no podía tener tan mala suerte... Squall miró hacia delante esperando ver pasar a un gato negro... Pero nada.

_«¿Cómo va a pasar un gato por aquí? —se dijo—. Me estoy volviendo un paranoico.»_

—Y se fue con Julia a la habitación —seguía contando Selphie—. Kiros y Ward estaban supercontentos por Laguna e hicieron lo imposible para entretener a un comandante, que estaba superceloso, y quería que partiesen de inmediato a una misión, esa en la que estaban en este segundo sueño. Bueno, el caso es que Zell y yo nos despertamos y Squall no quiso explicar nada; pero, por lo que he podido deducir hoy, Laguna y Julia consumaron su amor.

—¡Qué romántico! —exclamó Quistis

—¡Cuánto me alegro por él! —dijo Zell.

—¡Queréis dejar el tema de una puñetera vez! —les gritó Squall, que se encontraba por delante de ellos a unos cuantos metros de distancia, no los suficientes como para no oírlos.

—Qué casualidad —dijo Rinoa, ignorando la protesta de Squall, lo mismo que hacían los otros—, mi madre también se llamaba Julia, vivía en Deling y era cantante.

—¡Qué casualidad! —convinieron los tres.

—¡Guaguauguau!

—¿Y ahora qué es lo que ha pasado? —quiso saber Zell.

—Estábamos donde Cristo perdió el gorro, en esa misión tan peligrosa, y entonces...

—¡Entonces yo vi por primera vez a Laguna!

—Era un sitio muy raro que brillaba mucho, parecía muy peligroso; pero yo no tenía miedo porque estaba con Laguna.

_«Y dale. ¿No se van a cansar nunca?»_, se preguntó Squall.

—¡Yo tampoco tenía miedo! —aseguró Quistis—. Y entonces, bla, bla, bla...

Durante un rato las dos chicas contaron con pelos y señales las hazañas de los tres amigos, todo aderezado con continuas exaltaciones a la belleza, la inteligencia, el don de gentes y el atractivo de Laguna.

—Y eso fue todo —finalizó Selphie.

—¿Y qué ha pasado con Laguna después de que os salvara la vida? —se interesó Rinoa.

—Ni idea —contestó Selphie—. ¡Oye, Squall, ¿qué pasó con Laguna? ¡Nos despertamos al caer al agua! ¡¿El también saltó?

—¡Dejadme en paz!

—Jo, Squall, cómo te pones —protestaron los cuatro.

—¡¿Y qué?

—Pues que queremos saber si Laguna está bien.

—¡Pues preguntádselo a él! —espetó y se desentendió del grupo.

—¡No importa, seguro que Laguna está perfectamente! —aseguró Selphie, tan optimista como siempre.

—Seguro —convino Quistis—. ¡Laguna es fantástico!

—Es un tío muy majo —opinó Zell.

—¡Es maravilloso y muy inteligente! —siguió Quistis.

—¡Es incluso más atractivo que el _Estudiante del Antifaz_! —aseguró Selphie.

—¡¿En serio? —exclamó Rinoa—. ¡Cuánto me hubiese gustado verlo!

—¡Guau!

_«Lo que me faltaba... —se decía Squall, resignado a su mala suerte—. Como si no hubiese sido suficiente estar dentro de un tipo tan patético y desastroso como Laguna, ahora tengo que oír cómo lo ensalzan y alaban unas virtudes inexistentes e imaginarias. Incluso Rinoa parece muy impresionada... Pues yo no creo que sea tan guapo... Claro que, como yo solo lo he visto desde dentro, no puedo opinar... Quizás debería haberle echado un vistazo en el espejo, aunque fuese por curiosidad, cuando se cambió de ropa en el baño de Julia; pero no me apetecía para nada ver a un tío desnudo. Bastante tengo con tener que ver a Seifer, porque es imposible no verlo con la manía que tiene de pasearse en bolas por el cuarto después de ducharse. Bueno, ¿y qué?... Pues que da igual cómo sea Laguna —se contestó, por costumbre—. Y si en belleza exageran tanto como exageran con sus otras inexistentes virtudes, debe ser más feo que una foca mutante, seguro...»_, reflexionaba.

Mientras, los otros seguían a lo suyo:

—¡Es maravilloso, bla, bla!

—¡Un tío muy enrollado!

—¡Dan ganas de llevárselo a casa para mimarlo!

—¡Cuánto me hubiese gustado verlo!

—¡Guau!

Por suerte para Squall, al salir del bosque vio a lo lejos el Jardín de Galbadia. Pronto habrían terminado todos sus males...

_«Uf, menos mal... Allí me desharé de Quistis y encontraran la forma de que regresemos al Jardín de Balamb. A no ser que Rinoa diga otra cosa, claro... Pero ella querrá ir para preparar otro plan de conquista con la ayuda del director Kramer... Quizás el director puede intentar convencer a Rinoa para que, de momento, desista de su idea de liberar Timber. Y podremos descansar de esta pesadilla. Y quizás Seifer pase una buena temporada lejos. Y no volveré a soñar con Laguna, porque seguro que lo que nos pasa con él es un efecto secundario del estrés de la misión, seguro... A partir de ahora, todo irá mejor, porque, que vaya peor, es imposible...» _

—Miau... —Entonces pasó un gato negro.

_«...»_

:) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :)

:) :) :) :) :) :) :)

:) :) :)

**Notas de autora:** ¡Hola a todos!

Primero deciros que espero que os guste muchísimo este capítulo y que lo paséis muy bien leyéndolo porque terminarlo ha tenido una dificultad añadida. Por motivos que no viene a cuento explicar, he tenido la mano derecha muy inútil y he tenido que escribir buena parte del capítulo con la izquierda solamente, lo que he de decir que es lentíiiiiisimo^^. Por suerte, tenía casi todos los reviews contestados y ya tengo mejor la mano.

Sobre lo de dónde contestar los reviews: en este disco lo seguiré haciendo al final del capítulo, para hacerlo todo del mismo modo. En el próximo, seguramente contestaré en privado, excepto a los anónimos, a los que responderé como ahora. Por lo tanto, os aviso de que los capítulos son más cortos de lo que os imagináis porque los reviews se llevan muchas líneas (las respuestas me salen largas ^^, ¡Qué se le va a hacer!)

.

Ahora una pequeña aclaración del capítulo (por si a alguien le interesa ^^): "Ay, mísero de mí...", cuando dice estas palabras, Zell está recitando un fragmento de _La vida es sueño_ de Calderón de la Barca.

.

¡El apartado de publicidad!: ¡Si realmente os gusta reír, pasad por el fic de FF7 que Ayumi está escribiendo! ¡Está genial y superdivertido! ¡No os arrepentiréis! ¡Además, ya le faltan pocos capítulos para terminarlo! ¡Id, leed dos o tres capítulos, y si no os convence, venid y echadme el puro! XXD Podéis llegar a él a través de mi profile en mis historias favoritas.

.

¡Nada más, amigos, espero vuestras reviews! (^^)

.

Gracias a todos los que me hayáis leído y ahora paso a dar respuesta personalizada a las reviews:

**Ayumi Warui:** Ohayo!

Ya que comentas en orden cronológico te responderé del mismo modo ^^

1º La respuesta a tu primera pregunta (el secreto que utilizan los SeeDs para secarse el pelo bajo el diluvio y sin pillar una pulmonía) es muy sencilla: bajo un paraguas invisible y, en el caso de Squall, gracias a su chupa de cuello peludo, el resto tira de aspirinas ^^

2º No es que Charco ignore a Rinoa, lo que pasa es que se alegra mucho por tener un referente masculino de aspecto tan cool, según Charco (que está convencido que el dueño de una chupa tan extraordinaria seguro que conoce algún truquillo que otro para ligar con las chicas que él pueda utilizar con las perritas (animalillo..., es tan ingenuo)).

3º Es verdad, el redactor del Timber Ufo Maniacs es un poco plasta, pero entiéndelo, a todas las personas mayores les encanta contar sus batallitas una y otra vez, y otra, y otra, y otra... Y cómo contaron sus batallitas a alguien una y otra vez, y otra, y otra... Y Squall, Zell y Selphie, son SeeDs, y un SeeD debe estar preparado para aguantar a las situaciones más extremas que amenacen su integridad mental sin siquiera pestañear. Rinoa, aunque pudiese parecer que lo estaba escuchando, en realidad estaba buscando a un Wally (mentalmente y en el metro de Tokio a la hora punta con todos vestidos a rayas). En cuanto a Charco, no le dan bastantes golosinas ni huesos para aguantar eso, por eso exigía, a su modo, que lo dejasen escapar de la tortura.

4º Pues sí, Doña Rogelia cobra por la visita al cuarto de arriba, y, aunque parezca mentira, le pagan por eso. El punto fuerte del recorrido es asomarse por la ventana y disfrutar de las magníficas vistas del destartalado callejón trasero, los cubos de basura y algún borracho que otro. En cuanto a Micifuz, menos mal que llegó Charco, sino aún está afilándose las uñas con el pobre Squall XD

5º ¡Jajajaja! Cierto, los soldados becarios están muy necesitados de juerga lejos del control férreo de sus superiores, y por una vez que estaban "casi" sin vigilancia, pues no iban a desaprovecharlo XD. Y sí, Selphie y Quistis estaban en su salsa. Y te recuerdo que ninguna de las dos se había planteado nunca ser SeeD, que el responsable fue un buel (con muy mala leche XD)

6º En la escena del callejón yo también hubiese elegido la opción c (Aquí el único que tiene razón soy yo. Sigo discutiendo y hundo el dedo en la yaga.) Y si luego me trae malas consecuencias, pues... ¡que me quiten lo bailao! XD

7º A mí también me gustó mucho la aparición de Edea, creo que, de momento, eres la única que me lo ha comentado, no sé qué pensará el resto de lectores de ella; pero, a mí, su forma de andar, de hablar y de insultar a Seifer, como si le estuviese haciendo un favor, me encanta XD

8º ¡Viva Gili y su personalidad secreta! En cuanto a Squall, no pretenderías que estuviese alegre como unas castañuelas después de todo lo que le está pasando. Bastante ha hecho con no saltar de la barandilla cuando se lo ha sugerido Rinoa. Y él no es culpable de que Seifer sea tan superceloso que rompa en un segundo una amistad forjada con tantos buenos momentos compartidos. Y sí, gracias a Gili (y a los halagos de Rinoa) parece que ha surgido una nueva amistad inquebrantable :_D. Y te paso a Quistis:

—¡Pues claro que el chakram estiliza la figura de Rinoa! ¡Sólo una torpe civil, como tú, no se daría cuenta de que las cosas redondas resaltan las líneas verticales! ¡Ponte una sandía en la cintura y verás cómo pareces más delgada! ¡Y lo sé de buena tinta porque yo, bla, bla, bla... heroína de la de la campaña de bla, bla, bla...

Ignorémosla XD

9º En cuanto a la sugerencia del protagonista... Tal como me lo has hecho ver en tu review, lo merece... ¡Rinoa! ¡Vale, de acuerdo, Rinoa será la protagonista femenina! Gracias a ti he descubierto la pareja perfecta para coprotagonizar el fic junto a Squall XD

Vaya, me has obligado a utilizar página y media respondiéndote XXD

¡Nos leemos, wapísima!

.

**rinoaangelo:** ¡Hola!

¡Qué bien que hayas vuelto!... Ahora ya no tienes excusa para no actualizar, jeje... Y no me vale lo de la falta de inspiración, seguro que no es para tanto y que te queda bien el capítulo. Lo que pasa es que, a veces, de tanto darle vueltas a las cosas, se pierde la perspectiva. Tú súbelo y ya te diremos XD.

Volviendo a mi fic: ¡me alegro de que te haya gustado y de te hayas reído con el capítulo (yo no terminaba de estar convencida con el resultado porque me daba la impresión de que no era capaz de plasmar lo que sí era capaz de imaginar; pero decidí subirlo y que me juzgaran mis lectores (indirecta, jeje) XD)

Por cierto, ya que conoces el lenguaje secreto de la resistencia de Timber, no creo que te resulte difícil alistarte en alguno de los grupos (quedan vacantes en _Los pegotes empapelados_ y en _Los Patos Desplumados de la Ciénaga _(aquí tendrías que hacerte trabajadora del hotel).

Realmente no es triangulo amoroso lo que hay aquí, como bien dices, sino un octógono por lo menos XD Esperemos que el tiempo lo ponga todo en su sitio y que "cada oveja con su pareja", aunque en este caso no sepamos cual es la pareja de cada oveja... Eh... bueno, eso, que... ¿has contado con Mumba en tu recuento de vértices del polígono amoroso?...

He de decirte que el wattsiano es un lenguaje muy conocido, que domina perfectamente Watts y del que los conocimientos de Squall y Rinoa están en un nivel medio-bajo (lo entienden pero ni lo hablan ni lo escriben). Aunque yo, personalmente, pensaba que Watts simplemente ceceaba (inculta que es una) XD

Y me hubiese gustado estar personalmente en el pub para meterle a Squall tiqués de racionamiento en los pantalones (aún a costa de que Rinoa me haga tragarme la bandeja y me ponga de sombrero la bebida) XD

Bueno, espero que te haya gustado también este capítulo, y que me mandes tu opinión sobre el otro fic, aunque sea mala (el hecho de que no me la hayas mandado aún, me hace pensar que no te ha gustado y te sabe mal decírmelo. No te preocupes, soy dura como una roca XD)

¡Actualiza pronto! Bsos.

.

**Sora63: **¡Hola!

En primer lugar volverme a disculpar por mi error ^^

Y ahora al fic (se puede decir que eres el segundo porque a Ayumi es imposible adelantarse ya que ella lo lee primero y me hace de betareader, igual que yo a ella ^^)

Es cierto que Squall se ha pasado en la discusión más que en el juego, pero al ser una parodia quería que se desahogase más a fondo porque con la que le ha caído encima el pobre está que muerde XD

Tranquilo, no me sienta mal que no te haya gustado lo del bar porque haya sido demasiado para ti, lo entiendo ^^ (es que yo no tengo límite ni vergüenza en cuanto absurdo y cómico se trata XXD). Sé que es muy fuerte, si Squall incluso quería hacer un _reset_ y empezar el juego desde el principio para librarse de ello... Pero un SeeD entrenado debe estar dispuesto a camuflarse en cualquier situación y cualquier circunstancia XD Por otro lado en un fic en el que pasan tantas cosas absurdas es imposible que gusten todas a todos, eso es algo con lo que cuento; lo que me importa es que os guste la mayor parte y que lo paséis bien. Y de momento estoy muy satisfecha del resultado. ^^

Es cierto que nos acercamos al final de CD1, aunque aún falta un poco. Me parece mentira, parece que fue ayer cuando empecé el primer capítulo. La verdad es que me hace mucha ilusión llegar a completar un CD del juego (es parecido a finalizar un libro de esos que son varios volúmenes )

Me gusta mucho que me manden las frases que más han gustado, sigue haciéndolo ^^

Bueno, ya me dirás qué te ha parecido este capítulo y la nueva aparición de Laguna y sus amigos.

Bye (^^)

PD: Lo de grabar la OST lo tengo un podo difícil. Estoy intentando convencer a Ayumi para que cante (a mí se me da fatal); pero de momento se niega en redondo. Además necesito el coro (para los Acorazados, Yuraba es la solista); así que estoy esperando que algún patrocinador se interese y me pague a un cantante profesional XD Pero si consigo grabarla, ya te enterarás, seguro^^

.

**Rananer:** ¡Ey, tronch!

Veo que te ha molado _El Armadillo Solitario del Cenagal_. No sé si te has percatado de que Saturnino, además de ser el líder, también es el último mono del grupo. Y de que cuando se manda, no tiene más remedio que obedecerse XD

No sé yo si los moguris tendrán lentejas antialérgicas, pero no apostaría ni un gil por ello. Con la mala suerte de Zell...

A lo que te preguntas de qué hubiera pasado en el _Paraíso de los Deseos_ si alguien se hubiese pasado con Rinoa (algo difícil pues ella se defiende bastante bien, es una maestra en el arte de poner bebidas y bandejas por sombrero XD), te respondes bastante bien: Squall lo hace papilla... sólo por el contrato, claro XD. Y por cierto, en esos momentos una se alegra de que un shumi no sea miembro del grupo. Primero, lo primero: ¿qué son: machos o hembras? (Es un gran misterio porque yo estoy convencida de que se reproducen por esporas) y ahí viene el primer y único dilema: ¿qué se ponen? ¿el traje de conejita o el atuendo sexy de los chicos?... ¡Aaaaargh! La escena es demasiado fuerte de imaginar hasta para mí XD

En cuanto a lo que dices de Squall y su forma "suave" de tratar a Rinoa en el capítulo, supongo que depende de puntos de vista, y de que no han tenido tiempo para más broncas, tal vez, o de que él prefiere intentar llevar su frustración de esclavo en silencio, o de que ante el peligro ha prevalecido más su deseo de protegerla (sólo por el contrato, claro) que su habitual mala leche... piensa lo que quieras y elígelo, pero descarta que la causa sea porque le dé pena por los comentarios venenosos de Quistis, Squall no le presta a Quistis la suficiente atención, la mayoría de las veces ni la oye XD

Por cierto, a Quistis parece ser que Rinoa ya no le cae tan mal, si incluso le aconseja el chakram porque le estiliza la figura... A alguien que se odia no se le da un consejo tan bueno XD

Bueno, espero que te haya gustado también este capítulo Y que me envíes las frases "míticas". Me gusta esa parte (^^)

¡Chaito!

PD: Ante Rananer pareció un panel de elección:

«No puedo arreglar el ordenador para poder seguir escribiendo mi fic por:

a) Miento con la excusa de la crisis mundial, diré: "Por falta de presupuesto"

b) Miento porque me da la gana, diré: "Por falta de tiempo"

c) Digo la verdad y confieso mis múltiples enganches en los que aprovecho mi tiempo libre, diré: "Por falta de ganas"

d) Me salgo por la tangente, diré: ¡Qué día tan bonito hace!»

.

Aunque todo su ser le impulsaba a pulsar la B, decidió tomar la respuesta más inteligente y pulso la D

.

**Moonedge:** ¡Hola! (^^)

Dudo mucho que un review tuyo pueda decepcionarme, y, desde luego, este no lo ha hecho. Me encanta recibirlos, sea la hora que sea cuando los escribes ^^. Como siempre, me subió la moral y me dio fuerzas para seguir con mi fic XD. Y ahora, vayamos por partes:

1º Cierto, en los juegos nunca hay que menospreciar el valor de las cosas aparentemente inservibles. Aún recuerdo en el Silent Hill 2 el mechón de pelo (que se conseguía al abrir la caja con dos candados y dos claves) que combinado con el alambre retorcido servía para conseguir una llave XD.

2º No sufras por Zell, está entrenado desde pequeño a sobrevivir con poco. Y tienes razón, en caso de emergencia podría alimentarlos a todos con sus mendrugo, y sazonados al gusto de cada uno XD

3º Yo también amo el RinoaxSquall, sea en el género que sea.

4º Me lo pasé muy bien escribiendo lo del bar e imaginándolo. En cuanto a lo que dices de qué hubiera pasado si Seifer hubiese estado allí: Se hubiese comido con los ojos a Squall, controlándose a duras penas para no meterle, bien hondo, un montón de tiqués en los pantalones al tiempo que le decía: "Squall, no te hagas ilusiones, no es que estés increíblemente atractivo y sexy, estás horriblemente hortera y feo, lo que pasa es que están tan borrachos que piropearían hasta a un shumi en top-less". Por supuesto también iría durmiendo con la culata de su sable pistola a cualquiera que se pasase ni un pelo con su amado. Y a lo que preguntas de por qué no reaccionó Squall al ver a Rinoa en traje de conejita, te diré que sí reaccionó, y mucho, se quedó como en trance, lo que pasa es que eso no lo vimos porque ocurrió entre bastidores antes de que Horacio presentase a las chicas. Es por eso por lo que la dueña del bar tuvo que hacerlo salir de un empujón XD

5º Me gusta que me mandes frases que te gustan. Sigue haciéndolo ^^.

6º Por lo general, a mí me gustan los malos entendidos (en la comedia sobre todo); aunque he de reconocer que la mayoría de las veces están muy forzados y quedan como artificiales. Yo procuro esforzarme para que no me pase y tengan una base lógica dentro de la ilógica de mis personajes XD Me alegro que los consideres bien hechos. Respecto a lo que tiene que decirle Rinoa a Seifer, es algo muy sencillo, que seguramente se descubrirá en el siguiente capítulo; espero no decepcionar a los lectores porque, sin querer, he creado demasiadas expectativas.

7º Ya has visto cómo luchan Rinoa y su inseparable Charco XD, ya me dirás.

8º ¿Qué te ha parecido el retorno de Laguna y sus amigos?

Y en cuanto al tenis–review como tú lo llamas XD

Aunque hubieseis desnudado a James no hubieseis averiguado nada del misterio que le permite llevar tanto trasto sin cansarse; pero yo te lo diré: porque tiene una mochila como la de Squall. Un consejo: mejor te olvidas de perseguir a James y persigues a Travis (Silent Hill Origins), que ese se cansa hasta con los bolsillos vacíos, y con un poco de suerte lo alcanzas XD

Para finalizar, espero que este capítulo te haya hecho pasar un buen rato y reír tanto como deseo que hayas hecho ^–^

Atte. Sakae Kaze, la escritora feliz y agradecida.

.

**Isa Leonhart:** ¡Hola!

He de confesarte que me gusta mucho recibir tus reviews y que te has convertido en una de mis fieles seguidores, esos que me animan tanto a seguir con el fic ^^

También he de confesarte que yo también disfruté con el baile de Squall XD Quiero decirte que admiro tu altruismo, que por Rinoa eres capaz de renunciar a un contrato que te permitiría hacer lo que quisieses con Squall; aunque he de decirte que no es tan fácil conseguir un contrato de esos como parece, de hecho yo lo intenté usando todas mis influencias, pero Cid se negó en redondo.

También quiero decirte que no me extrañaría que alguien del gobierno se sacase de la manga una ley tan cruel como la que dices, podría llamarse "el decretazo de las lentejas". Mejor no invoquemos a la mala suerte porque como venga y se alíe con la de Zell, estamos listos. Ya lo veo y todo:

—Cariño, ¿qué quieres para desayunar? —preguntó una madre—. ¿Tortitas de harina de lentejas con tropezones de lentejas y café de lentejas con leche de vaca alimentada con lentejas? ¿O quizás chocolate de lentejas?

¡Qué horror! XD

En cuanto a lo que dices de que Quistis se quede con Gili, no soy yo quien decide, es él el que debe enamorarla; aunque con su nueva estrategia como Estudiante del Antifaz me parece que las cosas pintan mejor, jeje. Y no te preocupes porque Quistis pueda perjudicar a la relación de Squall y Rinoa, el amor verdadero vence a todos los obstáculos, nada puede con él, las dificultades lo único que hacen es incrementarlo. ^^

Mizifuz quería irse con Charco y los SeeDs, pero, con el genio que tiene, Squall temió que se hiciese el líder con unos cuantos de arañazos bien repartidos, por eso aprovecharon que el minino estaba haciendo la siesta en su cama favorita para largarse furtivamente.

Y en el próximo episodio: ¡La aparición estelar del mejor francotirador de todos los Jardines: Irvine Kinneas! ^^.

Espero que hayas disfrutado también de este capítulo, auque aún no haya salido Irvine (^_^)

PD: Un SeeD tiene que hacer lo que tiene que hacer un SeeD. Incluso meter la mano en las tetas de Quistis si es necesario XD

PD2: Laguna tiene muchas pretendientes, Jajaja. Entre ellas Ayumi Warui, que dice que le saca los ojos a quien se atreva a acercarse a él. Yo te lo mando, pero allá tú. XD

.

**Nancyriny:** ¡Hola!

Mucho gusto recibir tu review y saber que todo está controlado, aquí en España hay bastantes casos pero, según las autoridades, todo está controlado. Yo personalmente estoy tranquila ^^

Volviendo a mi fic, me alegra mucho que te haya encantado el capítulo y te hayas reído con él. Y no dudo de que si fueses Rinoa abusarías de Squall aprovechando el contrato de esclavitud, yo también lo haría XD Pero se ve que Rinoa o no se ha percatado del detalle (algo que Quistis hizo a la primera) o es más tímida que nosotras XD

Y nombrando a Don Corneo, si Zell contase todo lo que vio durante los años que se vio obligado a trabajar de mayordomo para él (de los 9 a los 12), nos quedaríamos en trance (te recuerdo que fue testigo de cuando Cloud, disfrazado de bella doncella, fue elegido para una noche de lujuria desenfrenada por don Corneo XD) Aún conserva ese recuerdo traumático el pobre XD

Menos mal que convencieron a Squall para que no hiciese _reset_ y empezase la aventura desde el principio, porque si no, ya me veo escribiendo de nuevo sus aventuras con muy ligeros cambios, ya que, como le recordaron sus compañeros, los eventos obligatorios estaría obligado a volverlos a pasar XD El recuerdo de los malos ratos pasados con Seifer fue decisivo para que Squall desistiera de su decisión.

Bien, me despido deseando que te haya gustado también este capítulo, ya me dirás XD

¡Nos leemos!

PD: ¿Cómo llevas tu fic? Tengo ganas de leer el siguiente capítulo (^–^)

.

**Nebyura:** ¡Hola!

Ay, ¿a quién no le gustaría tener una mochila como la de Squall?... Te juro que si supiese dónde conseguirla, ya tendría la mía propia y ya habría puesto una tienda con las otras, que me las quitarían de las manos a buen precio XD Imaginas la cantidad de esfuerzo que nos ahorraría cada vez que vamos a algún sitio cargados o de viaje (el carrito del súper, las maletas...). Pero, desgraciadamente, los programadores de los juegos guardan bien secreto el misterio de ese tipo de mochilas.

A lo que me preguntas sobre si me inspiro en algo para los nombres de los grupos: "Libélulas asilvestradas del pantano", viene del original: _Búhos del Bosque_, pensé: un animal y una localización cercana a Timber y salió el nombre. Los otros vienen del primero que me inventé, pensé: tienen que ser nombres de la fauna cercana (pero no de estilo de gacela, lince, delfín... sino insectos, y animales menos majestuosos, por ejemplo, un nombre podría haber sido: Las Moscas Cojoneras del Lodazal) y hacer referencia a sinónimos de pantano o parecido, y salieron; también puse la excepción que confirma la regla (no podía faltar): _Los Pegotes Empapelados._ De todas formas, tengo que confesarte que tengo bastante facilidad para inventar nombres, la mayoría de las veces me vienen solos.

Y pasando a lo que más me ha hecho reír de tu review: el tema del baile de Squall y tú con la grabadora ¡Jajajajaja! ¡Si lo consigues, yo también quiero una copia! Pero seguro que Squall, en cuanto tenga ocasión, guarda el juego, por nada del mundo querría volver a vivir esa situación otra vez XD Y si Seifer hubiese estado delante... Seguro que se monta una y bien gorda, porque no creo que hubiese podido contenerse y hubiese metido el tiqué de racionamiento más hondo de lo que Squall hubiese considerado permisible. Me imagino el follón y me parto XD. Y no sufras por Seifer, ¿quién sabe?... con todo lo que se esfuerza, y el refrán bien dice, como hubiese dicho Laguna, "el que la sigue la persigue". ^^

¡Espero tu review con ganas! ¡Nos leemos!

.

**Kairi:** ¡Hola! (^^)

¡Te doy la bienvenida a mi fic! Me alegra muchísimo que te guste y que te haga reír. No sabes lo satisfecha que me siento cuando alguien me dice que se ha hecho fan de mi Seifer, porque cuando empecé tenía miedo de que no gustase por sus deseos ocultos hacia Squall; pero ha sido todo lo contrario ^^.

Y Squall, mi amado y torturado Squall, y sus continuos ¿Y qué?... Como habrás visto en este capítulo, el pobre se ha quedado superdesconcertado cuando, tras gritar uno, nadie le ha dicho nada; y eso que él cuando los decía nunca esperaba respuesta XD

Bueno, sólo añadir que no te preocupes porque pienso terminar el fic, aunque me lleve mucho tiempo (soy rápida escribiendo, y a la vez muy lenta porque tengo la tendencia a ir despacio por los acontecimientos, sin prisas, de ahí que me salgan los capítulos tan largos. Y si a esto añadimos que la historia es larga y que dispongo de poco tiempo libre, me llevará bastante tiempo concluirla). Pero la terminaré, no suelo dejar a medias nada de lo que empiezo.

¿Qué te han parecido Laguna y sus amigos?

¡Espero que me vuelvas a escribir! Bye^^

.

**Amanda Beiker:** ¡Hola!

¡¿Pero, cómo se te ocurre pedirme perdón por el retraso en "reviewar" (ampliando el idioma, que después de todo es una lengua viva XXD)? ¡Qué sea la última vez que me pides perdón, tú, que siempre me dejas tus ánimos, que tan bien me vienen! No importa si es pronto o tarde, lo importante es que lo haces y que yo sé que me llegará, y si algún día actualizo antes de que te haya dado tiempo, no importa, en el siguiente capítulo me haces un review doble ¡y ya está! ;)

Y ahora, pasando al fic, las mochilas como las de los videojuegos (los de algunos, no veas lo cutre que es la mochila de Chris del primer Resident Evil, ¡sólo puede llevar seis objetos, y las armas, munición y objetos de curación también ocupan huecos!) son muy deseadas (además de ser invisibles, no pesan nada), yo también quiero una; pero, desgraciadamente, de momento, cómo conseguirlas es uno de los secretos mejor guardados de los programadores.

Veo que entiendes el lenguaje secreto de la resistencia, jeje... No soy de Cataluña, soy de Valencia y castellano parlante (por mi padre, que era manchego); pero mi madre es valenciana, de pura cepa y me he tragado, con mucho gusto, muchísimas horas de anime hablado en catalán del canal 33.

No sufras por Zell que, aunque lleve sobre él el estigma de "gafe de los bocatas", como tú dices, Dulci jamás dejará que muera de hambre XD.

Yo también reiniciaba el juego si me convenía (como cuando perdía una carta importante o en lo de las contraseñas XD Creo que la mayoría de jugadores lo hacen, por eso entienden tan bien a Squall XD) Me alegra que te haya gustado la escena del Paraíso de los Deseos, yo me divertí mucho escribiéndola e imaginándola. Y sí, por mucho que quieran disimular, se nota que hay algo entre Squall y Rinoa, aunque todos hagan una lectura errónea (incluidos la parejita) XD Y respecto a Quistis, en cuanto se entera de que Rinoa es la novia de Seifer; pero, sobre todo, cuando siente que Rinoa la admira (aún me preguntó, por qué), se le pasa la manía de golpe y quiere coger a Rinoa bajo su protección, menos mal que Squall no va a dejar que lo haga XXD.

En cuanto a Seifer, ah, Seifer, está claro que con lo obsesionados que están con Squall él y Quistis, mientras no se solucione el problema, es imposible que sean amigos, aunque por supuesto Quistis no sepa el porqué ^^ Y ellos pueden competir todo lo que quieran por Squall, que el que decide es él y no parece muy dispuesto XXD. Por lo que dices de que son unos bocazas, es verdad XXD pero en su defensa diré que en el Jardín no es que diesen muy buen ejemplo, recuerda los altavoces proclamando a todo volumen que se presentasen para una "misión secreta"XD Menos mal que Squall es más discreto, pero para lo que le ha servido al pobre... Y cierto, deberían aprender de Watts y su lógica ilógica que resulta ser de lo más lógica y, además ¡funciona!, aunque Squall tuviese serías dudas XD

Me alegra que te haya gustado la intervención del Estudiante del Antifaz, y sí, hará puntuales apariciones ya que por ver a su amada ha aceptado el trabajo de llevarles el salario a nuestros sufridos protagonistas. Y por cierto, la verdad es que yo también estoy muy intrigada por la utilidad de las gotas de agua mágica, no tengo ni idea de para qué sirven (es que no me lo cuentan todo XD). Supongo que ya nos enteraremos más adelante XD.

Espero que te haya gustado este capítulo y la reaparición de Laguna y compañía.

¡Un abrazo! (^^)

PD: ¡Suerte con los exámenes! O si lo prefieres: ¡mucha mierda! (como se dice en el teatro ) XD

.

**FanFiker FanFinal: **¡Hola, Kupó!

Bueno, ya sabes, lo puse en los comentarios del principio del capítulo, yo tampoco terminaba de estar convencida del todo del resultado, me parecía más flojo que los anteriores. De todos modos, lo pasé muy bien escribiéndolo y el resultado tampoco creo que sea tan malo ^^. Te prometo por Stilzkin intentar hacerlo mejor en el futuro (este capítulo no cuenta, por si acaso XD).

Jeje, me alegro de que te haya gustado la aparición estelar de Seifer y el follón que montan entre todos (tienen matrícula de honor en malinterpretar y en bocazas). No te preocupes por la salud mental de Squall, piensa que, si se queda _off_ a causa de no poder soportar la presión de estar siempre acompañado, te será más fácil aprovecharte de su cuerpo XD.

Y no me pidas disculpas por ser de risa difícil ^^. Es un reto para mí, a pesar de eso, conseguir hacerte reír (aunque sea en contadas ocasiones).

No conozco a los moguris de Crystal Chronicles, no he jugado al juego; pero, por lo que me cuentas, seguro que me hubiese pasado lo mismo que a ti. Puedo imaginarme a mí misma: aún estaría pintándolos y ni siquiera habría empezado a escribir esta historia.

Lo que me dices de Seifer sí que me ha sorprendido, como te gusta tanto creía que era porque te gustaba mucho el del juego. Yo adoro a mi Seifer y no tragaba al del juego; pero al final, gracias a la lealtad de Viento y Trueno, conseguí entenderlo mejor, perdonadle sus errores, frutos de la inmadurez y de alguien que busca desesperadamente el norte sin encontrarlo, y que dejase de caerme mal. Aunque siempre que vuelvo a jugar no puedo evitar que vuelva a caerme insoportable, y el proceso se repite...

Y no te asustes porque tu tipo sea Squall (física y mentalmente). Squall es un personaje muy interesante, psicológicamente hablando, y con una personalidad muy atrayente. Piensa que una personalidad introvertida tiene muchos más misterios que descubrir que una extrovertida, que se da a conocer de inmediato (descontando los que interpretan un papel). A mí me encanta Squall, Lo adoro ¡LO ADORO! Y no me importa que el mundo lo sepa y saque conclusiones precipitadas sobre el tipo de persona que yo pueda ser por eso. ¡Seguro que se equivocan! ¡Jajajajaja! Y lo que me dices de Quistis... ¡Jajajajaja!, ¡me encanta jugar con tu mente! ¡Muahahahaha!

Eh..., esto... olvida lo que acabo de decirte más arriba...

Vale, le digo a Zell que de menú pizza o lasaña y de postre tú, seguro que no se resiste.

Hoy estoy juguetona, me siento como un gato que busca un ratón (Comentario que no viene a cuento, pero lo hago^^).

Y lo de contestar a las reviews, he decidido que, de momento, en este CD, seguiré haciéndolo igual, para no cambiar de repente. Pero en el siguiente, lo más seguro es que lo haga en privados.

Y siguiendo con el review-chat y la libertad, soy una convencida y una optimista recalcitrante, y para mí el mundo evoluciona y va hacia delante (aunque aún es como un bebé que va dando sus primeros y torpes pasos y que de vez en cuando se pega una leche de espanto). Por cierto, yo defiendo la vida, incluso la de los bichos insignificantes (cuyo único delito es ser tan diferentes de nosotros, la especie dominante). Te contaré una anécdota: cuando era pequeña, tendría unos 8 o 9 años a lo sumo, iba tan contenta con dinerito fresco a comprarme unas chuches a una paraeta cuando vi a unos niños que habían cogido una mariposa e iban a matarla, yo les cambié la mariposa por el dinero y luego la solté. Yo pensé que los niños eran unos salvajes sin sentimientos y ellos debieron creer que yo era tonta; pero ni de lejos pudieron imaginar lo bien que me sentí cuando dejé a la mariposa libre (por supuesto lo hice bien lejos de ellos, no soy tonta). Por eso, me la suda si alguien me llama exagerada. También se lo llamaron a Galileo y... "sin embargo, se mueve".

Y se terminó el rollo. Muchas gracias por leerme y por aguantar mis disertaciones sobre la vida (^^)

¡Me lo pasó muy bien intercambiando reviews y respuestas contigo, Kupó!

**Damr1990:** ¡Hola!

Tienes razón, más vale tarde que nunca, y prefiero que me escribas el review cuando te apetezca ^^

Me preguntas que con qué me entretengo, te diré, mis ratos libres los dedico a: leer (sobre todo literatura fantástica o con algo de fantasía), los videojuegos (tanto los de rol, como voy como una loca por ahí cargándome zombis o monstruos, me gusta mucho Silent Hill y Resident Evil), a imaginar argumentos absurdos para mis novelas (adoro el humor absurdo) y luego (lo que más me cuesta, aunque me divierto muchísimo) escribirlos. Como podrás ver, nada del otro mundo xD Sólo es que, en cuanto nadie me controla, empiezo a derrapar mentalmente y pongo a nuestros protas en las situaciones más absurdas y ridículas (yo tengo muy poco sentido del ridículo y casi nunca sufro vergüenza ajena). Por eso a veces me paso ^^. ¡perdón, perdón! Pero ten en cuenta que igual que a los chicos os gusta imaginar a nuestras protas vestidas de conejita playboy, a las chicas nos gusta imaginar a los chicos ligeritos de ropa, luciendo músculos, aunque vayan vestidos con un ridículo pantalón de lentejuelas con el primer botón desabrochado XD

Tienes razón con lo de Timber, todos sus habitantes están como una cabra, (soldados de Galbadia incluidos) jeje. Y respecto a Rinoa, no es que su mentalidad sea como la de Squall, ella es mucho más optimista, sociable, con menos sentido del ridículo y infinitamente más independiente que él (recuerda que es jefa de un grupo de resistencia y él es un obediente SeeD), lo que ocurre es que, como Squall disimula tan bien, sumado a lo torpes que son para comprender las cosas del amor (la única que se salva un poco es Selphie), ella cree que no le importa y se deprime momentáneamente por eso. Dejemos que el tiempo pase ^^

A lo que dices de que veremos cómo se las apaña Rinoa para parecer una SeeD, yo también estoy deseando verlo, espero que no le pregunten ninguna de las reglas de los SeeD... Por cierto, tomo nota de tu sugerencia para cuando Rinoa vaya a buscar a Edea, me ha sugerido una escena ^^

Y lo otro que comentas de cuando se les escapa quienes son delante del presidente, no los degradan porque solo se estaban enterando el presidente y las personas que estaban en el estudio. Recuerda que, cuando apareció Seifer (mientras Squall, y los otros SeeDs estaban delante de la pantalla panorámica de la escalera) dispuesto a ir a por el presidente y los soldados intentaron detenerlo, interrumpieron la retransmisión para que nadie lo viese (por no quedar en ridículo si les costaba demasiado vencer a un solo hombre).

Nada más, deseo que lo hayas pasado bien con este capítulo.

¡Me voy a empezar con el siguiente! XD

.

**Athenn:** ¡Hola!

Con mucho gusto te doy la bienvenida a mi fic, me alegra que de casualidad pasases por la página y que mi resumen te impulsara a leerlo ^^. Por cierto, si tu serie favorita es la que imagino, supongo que el Estudiante del Antifaz te habrá resultado familiar (aunque él lanza cartas en lugar de rosas). Si me equivoco, ya me corregirás ^^

Me alegro mucho de haber hecho que pasases de una forma más amena el resfriado. No había pensado aún en mi fic como medicamento para aliviar los síntomas de las enfermedades, ¡pero me alegra saberlo jajajajajaja! Espero que cuando leas este nuevo capítulo ya se te haya pasado del todo.

Y ni imaginas lo que me halaga que hayas leído mi fic en dos días. Realmente me convence de que te gusta. Y no tengo palabras para expresar lo bien que me siento con un mensaje tan reconfortante como el tuyo; saber que no sólo te ha hecho reír, sino recordar ese juego que yo tanto amo, esos personajes tan queridos por mí (a pesar de lo mucho que los maltrato ^^), me da tantos ánimos para continuar escribiendo, que ni soy capaz de expresarlos. Muchísimas gracias.

Yo también adoro a Mumba, y a Quistis (aunque es insoportable en mi fic, también es muy mona. Me hace gracia lo inocente que es, vive en su mundo de fantasía que ella misma ha creado, lo ve todo como le conviene, la pobre no es capaz de sospechar por qué Seifer rompió su amistad con ella o que Squall no la soporta y está interesado en Rinoa. Es tan torpe, que me conmueve ^^ Pero es natural que yo la quiera, después de todo es hija de mi imaginación), adoro a todos y cada uno de los personajes, aunque he de confesar que Squall es mi favorito (está necesitado de tanto amor, que le da miedo tenerlo por el temor de perderlo después).

Gracias de nuevo, espero que no sea la última vez que nos escribimos (haz todo lo largo que quieras el review, me encantan que sean largos, jajajajaja), y decirte que, si puedo, actualizo, más o menos, una vez al mes (al ser largos, con el tiempo que tengo, no me da para más).

¡Espero y deseo que este capítulo también te haya gustado! Bsos.

.

**Flora Athena:** ¡Hola, wapísima!

¡Qué bien que por fin hayas podido leer los capítulos que te faltaban! ^^.

No veas cómo me he puesto al leer tu review, supercontenta y halagadísima, jeje. Eso que me has dicho de que soy tu segunda escritora favorita en todo el mundo y de todos los tipos de lectura me ha llegado al alma y me ha hecho muy feliz ^^. Me he hinchado como un pavo, que decimos aquí en España, y no es para menos; aunque en realidad no tengo palabras para expresar cómo me he sentido^^. Nunca imaginé que alguien me dijese algo así, es tan reconfortante y me da tantos ánimos para seguir escribiendo. ¡Yuuuuujuuuu! ¡Qué contenta estoy! ¡Muchísimas gracias, de verdad!

Me alegra muchísimo que te hayan gustado tanto que pienses que no bajo el nivel. Y me alegra muchísimo haberte hecho reír con el asalto al tren y con otros muchos momentos, aunque no me los nombres (en realidad que no los recuerdes es bueno, eso significa que son muchos, si solo hubiese sido uno, seguro que lo recordabas, jeje.)

También quiero decirte que me alegra que hayas dejado tu obsesión por Sasuke y vuelvas a Squall, no solo porque así has leído mi fic, sino porque espero que ahora seguirás con el tuyo. Porque tengo muchísimas ganas de leerlo, y de saber qué pasa con Tidus, si se rebela contra su padre o no, y cómo se desenvolverá Rinoa con su trabajo en el Jardín y si habrá lío de celos con Quistis. De verdad, espero que lo continúes pronto porque me gusta mucho ^^

Bsos (^^)

.

**Love Sephiroth: **¡Ey!

No sabes lo contenta que estoy porque hayas leído mi fic y por el montón de rewiews que me has dejado ^^. Yo responderé a todos en uno, jeje. ¡Allá voy!:

Como habrás podido imaginar, por mi votación en tu fic, Squall es mi personaje favorito de los videojuegos (me gustan los tipos duros, complicados y atormentados, aunque también amo a los optimistas y bonachones (por eso me encanta también Laguna)); pero a lo que iba: ¡me mata la curiosidad con lo del tatuaje que tienes de Squall en la espalda! ¡¿Cómo es? ¡Cuéntamelo, por fa! Por cierto, debería escribir en mayúsculas y en negrita el nombre de esa plasta (según tú, no quiero que me coman viva a mí su club de fans, mejor que te coman a ti XXD) que te recuerda a Quistis, y cuyo nombre empieza por T, como venganza por poner el mío en negrita (el club de fans del lemon, entre los que sé que tú tienes carnet de socia de honor, me ha amenazado seriamente si no retiro mi petición y te suplico que llenes de escenas lemon tu fic). Pero yo soy fiel a mis ideales: ¡leeré lemon, me pondré como una moto y babearé con él; pero, jamás, a Dios pongo por testigo, jamás volveré a pasar hambre!... (¿Y esto a qué viene?)

Veo que eres muy sagaz y te percatas de todos los detalles, jaja, como la alusión a Heidi, Harry Potter, Manivela... Sí, esa Manivela, que trae de cabeza al soldado de Galbadia, es una de las hijas de Cid del fic de Ayumi (ella está de acuerdo con la relación de la chica con el soldado. Pero Cid... "¡#&ç#& soldado que quiere robarme a mi ninia! ¡Ojalá un rayo parta su #&!¬+# culo!", es lo más suave que dice). Por supuesto, aquí Manivela es unos cuantos años mayor ^^.

Jeje, veo que babeas con Laguna, como yo, y que te alegras que SÍ haya consumado con Julia XD. En cuanto a quién es el padre de Rinoa y de Squall... ya se verá más adelante, pero si acudes a las matemáticas, quizás puedas hacerte una idea.

¡Yo soy también fan de cuarto Milenio, no me pierdo ni un programa! Me encanta todo lo paranormal y el rollo UFO, jajaja.

¡Ay, oma, qué ricos, nuestros chicos bailando sin camisetas y con el primer botón del pantalón desabrochado!... ¡Y me apunto a tu reivindicación respecto a la igualdad! ¡Ya vale de sacar a las tías tan ligeritas de ropa y a los tíos tapados hasta las orejas! No digo que los lleven siempre despelotados, pero alguna escenita que otra, no estaría de más XXD. Como esa que dices de Zack en el crisis core (no he jugado a ese juego porque no tengo esa consola, la mía es la play 2).

Lo que comentas de Squall y su obsesión con Mumba, compréndelo, Mumba es el único amigo que ha tenido siempre, nunca lo ha abandonado, no le ha llevado la contraria ni le ha dado la tabarra, a no ser que Squall lo desease. En sus recuerdos, Mumba siempre ha estado ahí, igual que el colgante que lleva, y está convencido de que siempre estará, e incluso que quizás lo ayude a descubrir quienes son sus padres y vengarse por haberlo abandonado. En resumen, Mumba no sólo es un peluche adorable que dan ganas de abrazar, es su mejor y único amigo.

Una duda: ¿dónde te tatuarás a Cloud o Sephiroth? ¿Y en serio se liga tanto con Squall tatuado en la espalda?

Bueno, resumiendo, estoy muy contenta por haberte hecho reír, así te devuelvo en parte los buenos ratos y las risas que me doy con tus fics XD

Ya me dirás qué te ha parecido este nuevo capítulo.

Bsos.


	10. Éramos pocos y parió la abuela

**Disclaimers**: Los personajes, el mundo, los objetos, monstruos y cualquier otro ser o elemento del Final Fantasy no me pertenecen.

**.**

**Capítulo 10: Éramos pocos y parió la abuela**

.

.

—¡Alto ahí! —detuvo a voz en grito uno de los dos vigilantes de guardia de la entrada del Jardín de Galbadia que, por supuesto, era SeeD—. ¡¿Os creéis que cualquier civil inútil puede pasar por las puertas de nuestro ilustre Jardín como si tal cosa? —increpó a Squall y su grupo.

—Ejem, ejem —tosió por lo bajo, en un intento de llamar la atención del vigilante, el anciano que estaba en la garita que había a la entrada; la cual recordaba sospechosamente a la que hay en las estaciones de los metros para comprar los tiques y desinformar a los pasajeros; pero, claro, de esto nuestros héroes no se percataban porque en su mundo no existían los metros.

—¡Guau, guau, guau! ¡Grrr! ¡Reguau, guau!—amenazaba Charco a aquel tipo feo que gritaba a sus amigos y a su adorada dueña.

—¡Os vais a arrepentir de vuestra osadía! —siguió el energúmeno, con los ojos inyectados en sangre, ignorando la sabiduría de los ancianos y los ladridos de Charco.

Los ojos de Squall empezaron a hacer su propia reserva de mala leche y su mano acarició la culata de su sable pistola: lástima que el sentido común y las normas de diplomacia que había tenido que memorizar con sudor y lágrimas le impidiesen iniciar la reyerta en Jardín ajeno; pero que atacara aquel imbécil, que le iba a borrar la cara de culo de mandril que tenía del primer culatazo. Y de paso se luciría ante Rinoa.

La tensión se palpaba en el ambiente.

Un grito atronador les hizo dar un brinco a todos:

—¡IMBÉCIL! —berreó el otro vigilante, dirigiéndose a su compañero. Hasta apenas unos instantes, había estado en Babia, sacándose los mocos mientras esperaba que la musa de la inspiración lo visitase y le dictase un argumento para una novela que pretendía escribir, cuando un perfume penetrante había invadido sus fosas nasales, ya libres de obstáculos, haciéndolo volver a la realidad. Como un eco con retraso, le habían llegado los gritos de su compañero de guardia y había sido consciente de la gran metedura de pata, por lo que le reprochó muy enfadado—: ¡¿Es que acaso no reconoces a la heroína de la Campaña de La Tercera Rebelión de los Monstruos? —El perfume, mezcla de almizcle, rosas, canela y ungüento de ochu refinado, que había reconocido Fermín era el de ella. Sólo ella se atrevería a perfumarse con el "aroma ochu"; pero era lógico, los mejores látigos se fabricaban con los tentáculos de ochu, y ella era una experta en látigos. En secreto, Fermín soñaba que ELLA le demostrara en la intimidad de la alcoba su magistral manejo del arma al tiempo que le clavaba un tacón de aguja en el culo.

Quistis, ante el elogio, apoyó una mano en la cadera y adoptó una postura semejante a la de una _superstar_ en un fotomatón ante los fotógrafos.

—¡¿Cómo? —exclamó Eusebio, el vigilante que los había increpado, muy avergonzado por su comportamiento—. ¡¿Esa bellísima morena de profunda mirada, vestida de azul y negro, es la heroína de la Campaña de La Tercera Rebelión de los Monstruos? —confundió.

Corrió hasta Rinoa, le cogió una mano, le besó el dorso y dijo:

—Le presento mis más sinceras disculpas, instructora. La fama de su belleza no le hace justicia, es mil veces más bella de lo que había imaginado en mis noches tórridas. Muac, muac. —Besó de nuevo la mano de la sorprendida muchacha.

El rostro de Squall cambió del pálido azul de la sorpresa al rojo fuego de la furia más arrolladora en cuestión de un par de segundos. Lanzó una patada en dirección a dónde había estado el culo del vigilante instantes antes de que la atronadora voz de Fermín hiciese dar un salto a Eusebio, que sin duda lo salvó de meses de hospital:

—¡SUPERIMBÉCIL! ¡Deja de acosar a esa encantadora y bellísima señorita! ¡Vale que es preciosa, y que su belleza, de otro estilo, no tiene nada que envidiar a la de la instructora Trepe! ¡Pero, la instructora Trepe es esa de ahí! —señaló a Quistis, que ya empezaba a cansarse de la pose—. Esa divina belleza con cabellos dorados como el sol, rostro de diosa y cuerpo de _miss_. YO pertenezco a su club de fans —declaró con orgullo.

—Je, je —rió Quistis, visiblemente halagada. Su fama la precedía allí donde fuese.

_«Me da la impresión de que en el Jardín de Galbadia son, como mínimo, tan gilipollas como en el Jardín de Balamb, si no lo son más»,_ se dijo Squall, que había conseguido mantener el equilibrio tras su fallido intento de mandar a la luna a uno de esos capullos; por suerte, Rinoa estaba alucinando con aquellos patéticos SeeDs, o lo que fuesen, y no se había percatado de las ridículas posturas que había tenido que adoptar para mantener el equilibrio y no estamparse contra el suelo.

—Pase, instructora Trepe —invitó gentilmente Fermín—. Y también los acompañantes y el perro azul, por supuesto. Sus amigos siempre serán bien recibidos en el Jardín de Galbadia.

—Hola, Quistis —saludo el anciano de la garita.

—Hola, señor Pepe, ¿qué tal su gata?

—Muy bien, bonica, sacándose brillo a las uñas con las alfombras, las cortinas y los muebles del Jardín y llenándolo todo de pelos, como siempre.

Los dos vigilantes miraban con ojos como platos al anciano, envidiando la familiaridad con la que se dirigía a aquella heroína legendaria y objeto de deseo, más o menos oculto, de un gran porcentaje de jóvenes SeeDs.

—Gracias a mi intercesión, el director del Jardín de Galbadia deja al señor Pepe tener a su gata Pelusa —presumió Quistis del alcance de su poder.

—Cierto, je, je... —convino el anciano, que apreciaba a aquella jovencita. Cierto era que no había quien la aguantara cuando empezaba a presumir de sus hazañas, que si no hubiesen estado documentadas, Pepe hubiese creído que se trataban de una fábula; pero, a pesar de sus estridencias y la falta de materia gris en el cerebro, la muchacha tenía buen corazón. Y la edad le había enseñado al anciano que eso, al fin y al cabo, era lo más importante. Por ello, se había sacrificado en más de una ocasión y había aguantado estoicamente durante horas las batallitas que Quistis personalmente le había relatado durante sus visitas al Jardín de Galbadia.

—Estos que me acompañan son SeeDs también —declaró Quistis—. Tenemos que tratar un asunto urgente con el director Dodoner. ¡Pasad! —ordenó a Squall y su grupo.

Todos miraron a Squall, esperando ver qué hacía su líder.

_«Mejor pasamos antes de seguir llamando la atención de este modo»,_ decidió el joven y entró seguido por los otros.

—Como yo conozco al director, que admira mis hazañas, yo me encargaré de ponerlo en antecedentes de todo y pedirle su colaboración —declaró la rubia—. ¡Vosotros esperadme en la sala de espera! —ordenó, muy metida en su papel de protagonista—. Tú —se dirigió a Fermín—, enséñales dónde está la sala.

—¡A la orden!

—Esto... —intervino Zell—, mientras esperamos, ¿no podrían traernos algo para picar?

—¡Haré que os lleven el plato típico del Jardín de Galbadia! —se apresuró a afirmar Fermín, deseoso de agradar a la legendaria heroína—. ¡Está buenísimo!

—Si tengo tiempo, después te firmaré un autógrafo —le dijo Quistis, dedicándole la mejor de sus sonrisas—. Por supuesto, a ti no —le dijo a Eusebio, dedicándole, una mueca que pretendía ser de desprecio. Era imperdonable que no la hubiese reconocido.

—¡Un autógrafo de la instructora Trepe! ¡Yujuuu! —daba saltos de alegría Fermín.

—¡Por fin voy a comer algo decente! ¡Yujuuu! —saltaba también Zell.

—Sigh... —intentaba contener las lágrimas Eusebio.

_«Esto es patético...»,_ se dijo Squall, mientras se llevaba la mano a la frente en su característico gesto de "señor, dame paciencia para soportar esta cruz".

—Quistis —intervino el señor Pepe—, si quieres, puedo ocuparme del perro. Estará mejor jugando con Pelusa que en la sala de espera. Además, tengo comida para mascotas, aunque es de gatos, claro...

—¡Guau, guau, guau! —ladró alegremente Charco, con estrellitas brillando en sus ojos ante la perspectiva: comida de gatos prefabricada... ¡su favorita! Y lo segundo que más le gustaba era jugar con mininos, hábito adquirido gracias a Micifuz y tantos momentos de calidad compartidos con él entre carreras, ladridos, maullidos y arañazos a terceros.

—Buena idea —aceptó la ex instructora, un perro azul llamaría demasiado la atención dentro del Jardín y esto podría llevar a descubrir que Rinoa no era SeeD, dedujo—. Vosotros, esperadme cómodamente sentados. —Quistis hablaba para todo el grupo, pero miraba fijamente a Squall mientras movía de forma exagerada las pestañas. Seguro que él estaba superimpresionado por lo popular e influyente que ella era y estaba listo, ya, para caer rendido de amor en sus brazos—. No tardaré mucho... —susurró—. Espérame pacientemente y verás recompensados todos tus anhelos... —sus palabras sonaron como una promesa de éxtasis que hizo suspirar a los vigilantes y mirar con envidia y odio contenido a Squall.

—Jijijiji... —rió por lo bajito Selphie.

—De acuerdo —aceptó Squall con resignación. Él era un desconocido en ese Jardín, y el inexplicable respeto y admiración que parecían tenerle a la EX (parecía que nadie recordaba el detalle) instructora, podía jugar a su favor.

Quistis se dio la vuelta y se alejó contoneándose.

—Hala, macho —dijo Zell—, creo que hoy mojas...

—¿Mojar? —repitió Squall, sin enterarse—. ¿Nos van a traer pan con chocolate o algo así mientras esperamos?

—Sigh... —se lamentaba Rinoa.

:) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :)

—Sigh... —se lamentaba Zell, mirando cómo sus compañeros acababan con el plato típico del Jardín de Galbadia: Albóndigas de lentejas.

—Sí que tarda Quistis... Ñam, ñam —masticaba Selphie a dos carrillos—. ¿Creéis que querrá que le dejemos alguna albóndiga? —preguntó, observando con deseo la única que quedaba en el plato.

—Si quiere, que usé sus influencias —afirmó Squall mientras cogía la albóndiga.

—¡Uff, qué llena me siento! —exclamó Rinoa.

—Sigh...

Estaban en una sala no demasiado grande en la que había dos sofás, uno a cada lado de una mesa baja y alargada, y un gran ventanal.

Tres minutos después de acabar con las viandas, Rinoa seguía sentada en uno de los sofás, Zell en el otro, Selphie contemplaba lo que fuese que se pudiera ver por el ventanal y Squall, de pie, daba vueltas impaciente en un rincón de un metro cuadrado que quedaba en la otra punta de la habitación, si tomamos la puerta de entrada como referencia.

_«Quistis está tardando mucho... —reflexionaba Squall—. Y no me fío ni un pelo de ella. Por mucho que la respeten aquí por una falsa imagen que tienen de ella, en cualquier momento pueden descubrir lo equivocados que están... Si eso ocurre, si se dan cuenta de que su admirada Quistis sólo es una calamidad, con una capacidad superior a la de un grat para dormir por aburrimiento y menos gracia que un focarrol bibliotecario, estamos perdidos... Quizás debería coger a Rinoa y a mi grupo y huir de aquí antes de que sea demasiado tarde... Y que Quistis se las apañe como pueda, ¿no es tan superpopular y respetada?... pues que se acoja a su inmerecida fama»_, decidió.

En aquellos momentos se abrió la puerta y Quistis entró arrastrando los pies y con los ojos enrojecidos repletos de lágrimas contenidas.

—No van a ayudarnos —dedujo Squall al ver el lamentable estado de la chica. Lógico, ¿cómo podía haber confiado en ella aunque sólo fuese durante unas milésimas de segundo bajo el efecto de un estado de locura transitoria?... Squall no encontraba otra explicación a haber permitido que ella llevase la voz cantante.

—No es eso... Sigh... Han dicho que no nos preocupemos, que estamos a salvo y que esperemos a que nos digan lo que tenemos que hacer...

—Entonces, ¿a qué viene ese careto?

—Es por Seifer... —dijo Quistis con voz temblorosa—. En cuanto en el Jardín de Balamb se enteraron de lo que había pasado en la emisora de Timber, le echaron toda la culpa a Seifer y se lavaron las manos como si nada. Han dicho que fue Seifer solito el que planeo asesinar al Presidente Deling y que nosotros fuimos allí para detenerlo...

—¿Y lo del asalto al tren de los Donuts? —se interesó Squall.

—Han dicho que eran maniobras de distracción por nuestra parte para despistar y pillar a Seifer desprevenido...

—¿Y lo de la torre de comunicaciones en Dollet durante el examen? —preguntó Zell.

—Idea de Seifer como líder de grupo —respondió Quistis—. Han dicho que vosotros erais unos mandados con la obligación de obedecer. Incluso han presentado los papeles oficiales del día del examen en el que pone claramente que Seifer era el líder del grupo B.

—¿Y lo del pokemon del presidente Deling? —preguntó Rinoa.

—Daños colaterales causado por fuego amigo —contestó Quistis—. Necesarios para mantener la tapadera y poder atrapar a Seifer.

—O sea, que él se come todo el marrón —señaló Selphie.

—Sí... —convino Quistis enjugándose una lágrima.

—Y... ¿qué ha pasado con Seifer? —preguntó Rinoa con cierto deje de angustia en su tono.

_«Pues que se ha escapado, como siempre»_, respondió mentalmente Squall, algo mosqueado por el interés mostrado por Rinoa. Pero Quistis lo sacó de su error:

—Lo... lo han juzgado, en juicio sumarísimo, por todos sus crímenes; lo han condenado y han ejecutado la sentencia. Creo que la bruja personalmente ha sido la... la... Sniff... ¡Buaaaaa! —Quistis dejó salir las lágrimas que había mantenido contenidas, las cuales se apresuraron a saltar de sus ojos como si de cascadas se tratasen—. ¡¿Por qué tienen que morir los mejores?

_«¡¿Cómor?», _berreó la mente de Squall, sin terminar de asimilar la cruel realidad.

—¡Seifer, muerto! —exclamó Zell—. ¡No me lo puedo creer! ¡Era un capullo integral, pero era uno de los nuestros!

—¡Yo apenas lo conocí y parecía gilipollas! —exclamó muy compungida Selphie—. Pero que se haya sacrificado por todos nosotros lo engrandece...

_«Seifer, muerto... —se decía Squall, víctima de una confusa conmoción—. Muerto... Deseaba perder a Seifer de vista para siempre, por ejemplo, que le ataran una piedra de una tonelada al tobillo y lo arrojaran a una fosa marina, pero que lo mataran... es demasiado...»,_ reflexionaba sintiendo esa extraña sensación de vacío que te queda tras librarte de un grano en el culo o de una astilla bajo la uña.

—No... no... puedo creer que Seifer esté muerto... —balbuceó Rinoa.

—¡Qué insensible que he sido! —exclamó Quistis y fue corriendo a sentarse en el sofá junto a Rinoa—. ¡Él había sido mi amigo del alma; pero era tu novio! Debes estar destrozada por el dolor de haber perdido al hombre al que amas y deseas con todas tus fuerzas. El único hombre al que amarás en tú vida, el irremplazable, aquel que ocupaba y ocupará todos tus sueños en las noches más febriles, aquel con el que tu ansia viva...

—Grr... —murmuró Squall, sintiendo ganas de estrangular a Quistis; total, puestos a perder, ¿qué más daba dos pérdidas que una?

—Quistis, no hundas el dedo en la llaga recordando a Rinoa la inmensidad de su pérdida —recomendó Zell.

_«A éste me lo cargo también.»_

—Realmente, ¿Seifer era tu novio? —quiso saber Selphie.

_«Sí, buena pregunta Selphie, que nos lo explique.»_

—Sí... era mi novio...

—Así que —empezó Squall en voz alta—, realmente, tú eras la novia pija de Timber de ese crápula...

—Pues, la verdad —intervino Quistis—, aunque él siempre hablaba de ti como si fueses una pija, no lo pareces.

—Bueno, eso tiene una explicación... —empezó Rinoa.

—¡Cuenta, cuenta! —se animó Selphie.

_«Y ahora a oír las batallitas de estos dos»,_ se dijo Squall de muy mala leche.

—Mejor os lo enseño todo... —resolvió Rinoa.

_«Peor aún, a verlo. Tengo que mantenerme impasible. Total, ¿a mí qué más me da lo que hayan podido hacer Rinoa y Seifer? Ella no me interesa lo más mínimo y él... Bueno, él no me molestará nunca más. Seguro que mañana, cuando se me haya pasado la impresión, me alegro y todo.»_

—Pero primero, os situaré para que entendáis mejor el _flashback_ —decidió la morena—: Yo nací hace diecisiete años en Deling, la capital de Galbadia, en una familia acomodada y bien situada socialmente. Puede que el ascenso de mi padre fuese por sus propios méritos, yo no estaba allí para comprobarlo o era muy pequeña; pero ya hace tiempo que se acomodó en la opulencia y que lo único que hace es chupar con una pajita del gobierno, que a su vez se abastece de la sangre y sudor del pueblo. Mi madre, Julia, era cantante. Era una mujer bellísima con gran talento y una maravillosa voz; pero, desafortunadamente, murió cuando yo era muy pequeña... Sniff... Yo tenía cinco años... Sniff... —Rinoa se enjugó una lágrima. Momento que aprovecharon Selphie, Quistis y Zell para sonarse ruidosamente y secarse los ojos; era tan triste lo que estaba narrando Rinoa...

Squall los contemplaba alucinado: habían empezado a llorar a moco tendido en cuanto ella pronunció las palabras : "Yo nací hace diecisiete años en Deling...". Pues, como la cosa se pusiese más trágica, iban a tener que salir a nado de la habitación.

—Mi padre —continuó Rinoa el relato— , igual que había hecho un conocido suyo, quiso asumir el papel de padre–madre; pero sin travestirse ni perder su propia identidad. Al principio me llevaba de cabeza y casi me vuelve loca: por ejemplo, como madre me daba permiso para ir a una excursión y como padre me lo denegaba. Mi felicidad dependía de qué papel asumía primero cuando le pedía algo. El psiquiatra de la familia, al que fui a consultar cuando tenía diez años, me dijo que tuviese paciencia con él, que no es que estuviese loco de remate como yo sugería, que todo se debía a que aún no había superado la muerte de mi madre, que en cuarenta o cincuenta años todo se habría solucionado. Total, que no pude declarar a mi padre incapacitado mentalmente y hacerme cargo yo de la situación y me dispuse a vivir esa tortura hasta mi mayoría de edad. Por eso, cuando yo tenía doce años, acogí con gran entusiasmo que mi padre hubiese decidido internarme en una escuela muy prestigiosa de niñas ricas pijas en Timber. ¡Por fin sería libre!

»Al principio todo me fascinaba: el material escolar, por ejemplo: todas las alumnas tenían que tener obligatoriamente una perrita pequeña, lanuda y cursi; secador de pelo; rizador de pestañas; secador de uñas; polos de la marca Molbolost, de esos que tienen un molbol verde en miniatura cosido en el pecho y que valen dos ojos de la cara; y cosas por el estilo.

»Mi padre me lo compró todo y una perrita pequeña de pelo color marfil y de nombre Fifí.

»En la escuela me enseñaron muchas cosas, por ejemplo: a tomar el té con el dedo meñique alzado; a acabar las frases con "o sea" perfectamente pronunciado; a jurar por Snoopy; a supervisar el perfecto acabado de la plancha de la mantelería; a nunca, jamás, bajo ningún concepto, llamar a una compañera "tía", que es de barriobajeras...; y cosas por el estilo.

»En el internado había un grupo de élite, el club de _Las Damiselas Almidonadas_; es que llevar la ropa almidonada era lo más. La presidenta del club se llamaba Mary Sue, era la chica más popular, envidiada, deseada, admirada, amada y perfecta que se pueda imaginar. Tenía un pasado muy misterioso. Sus largos y agraciados cabellos del color del fuego armonizaban perfectamente con unos preciosos ojos de un color supersuperextraño: pistacho brillante. Sus ojos llamaban mucho la atención. Todas querían ser como ella y todos los chicos la amaban. Incluso estaba loco por ella el chico más deseado, Gary Stu, el presidente del Club de Polo del instituto para niños ricos y pijos de Timber que había al lado del nuestro. Teníamos zonas comunes, los jardines de la escuela, en la que se nos permitía estar juntos y hacer actividades provechosas para nuestro futuro, tales como hablar del color de uñas que se iba a llevar ese año o de tendencias de moda.

»Como iba diciendo, Mary Sue era especial, y os puedo jurar que tenía un don, un superpoder...

—Podía volar... —sugirió Selphie.

—O romper una montaña de un puñetazo... —apuntó Zell.

—¡Visión de rayos X! —exclamó Quistis—. ¡Así podría ver a los chicos sin ropa!

—Y sin piel... —le hizo notar Squall.

—No —negó Rinoa—. Tenía el superpoder de despertarse perfectamente maquillada y peinada de peluquería; y el poder de, en cinco minutos peinándolo, convertir el pelo más estropajoso y horrible en uno suave y precioso.

—¡Ooooooh! —exclamaron con admiración Quistis, Selphie y Zell, especialmente este ultimo que necesitaba horas ante el espejo y kilos de gomina para mantener los pelos del flequillo perfectamente alineados.

_«No sé qué le ven de maravilloso»,_ se dijo Squall sin entenderlo; él se despertaba perfectamente despeinado, se pasaba simbólicamente un peine sin siquiera mirarse al espejo y dejaba que todos y cada uno de sus cabellos adoptase la posición que le diese la gana.

—Es increíble, ¿verdad? —siguió Rinoa—. Ese poder de Mary Sue era admirado y deseado por todas y cada una de las chicas del instituto. Total, que ante una chica tan maravillosa, que acaparaba todo el protagonismo, todas querían ser admitidas en su club. Yo también lo deseaba. Y me esforcé en ser admitida; pero yo tenía una gran traba: tenía el pelo negro y ni tan siquiera lo tenía rizado, un pelo de lo más vulgar. Una chica como yo no podía soñar con ser admitida en el club de Las Damiselas Almidonadas; así que me teñí el pelo, me lo rice, me lo moldeé, me hice diez permanentes, con el resultado de que me lo resequé, me lo quemé, me lo estropeé y me quedó hecho un estropajo verdoso horrible. Me convertí en el hazmerreír de todo el instituto... Yo lloraba desconsolada intentando ocultar mi vergüenza por los rincones... Pero entonces apareció Mary Sue. Su corazón y su bondad eran las mayores. Se compadeció de mí y, con lágrimas en los ojos, me peinó. Mi melena se convirtió en una de las más deseadas y la gran bondad de Mary Sue hizo que me aceptase en su club de élite y me nombrase la segunda en la línea aristocrática del linaje del club, ella era la indiscutible primera.

»Recuerdo perfectamente un día que fue especial y causó un gran revuelo en el instituto: yo ya tenía catorce años y acabábamos de terminar las clases de _Combinación Perfecta de Complementos Según el Color _que impartía la señorita Daltonikass y estábamos en la clase de _Supervisión del Mantenimiento de Mascotas_ de la señorita Guay Pet...

Empezó el _flashback_...

«Las estudiantes del internado se hallaban en el Spa para sus perritas, donde se impartía la clase. Mientras ellas hablaban despreocupadamente de sus cosas, las empleadas, reclutadas entre la clase oprimida de Timber, daban masajes relajantes a las mascotas, las metían en el jacuzzi, les daban baños de barro, las lavaban y peinaban; además de aguantar estoicamente algún mordisco que otro si habían disgustado en algo a las caprichosas perritas.

Todas las estudiantes llevaban una pinza en la nariz a fin de adquirir la correcta pronunciación pija; menos Mary Sue, que no lo necesitaba...

—¡Eh, tú, o ssea! —chilló, con tono nasal, Clarabella, una de _Las Damiselas Almidonadas_, dirigiéndose a la timbereña que le daba un baño de espuma a Susú, la perrita superpija de Mary Sue—. ¡Ten cuidado no le pongas espuma en los ojos, o ssea!

—¡Perdón, perdón! —se apresuró a pedir la mujer, y eso que esa espuma era de la que no escocía en los ojos.

—Gracias, querida, o ssea —agradeció a Clarabella su intervención Mary Sue, captando la admiración y la atención de todos, mascotas y obreras plebeyas incluidas.

Rinoa echó un vistazo de reojo a Fifí, su perrita, la cual, muy relajada, tumbada en una cómoda camilla recibía un gratificante masaje.

—O ssea —dijo Rosalinda, otra de _Las Damiselas Almidonadas_, consiguiendo casi una perfecta pronunciación pija del "o sea". La joven retomó el tema que debatían antes de que Clarabella se hubiese visto obligada a reprender a esa inepta—: Como os estaba contando, o ssea, esa chica nueva, María, con ese nombre tan supersupermegacutre, lleva pintadas las uñas de rosa fosforito. Os lo juro por Snoopy.

—¡Qué fuerte! —exclamó Clarabella, haciendo grandes aspavientos con las manos—. ¡El rosa chillón es supersupercutre! O ssea.

Las dos eran rubias con largas y sedosas melenas... pero lisas; no podían aspirar a ser tan perfectas como Mary Sue con sus divinas ondas color fuego abrasador.

—O ssea —antevino Rinoa que, desde que Mary Sue la peinara, lucía preciosos tirabuzones de color azabache—, que Marys, me niego a llamarla por su supermegahorrible nombre, o ssea, usa ese horrible rosa, ¿me entiendes?, con lo supersupermegaguay que es el rosa fucsia. O ssea.

—¡Tenemos que hacer algo! —declaró Rosalinda—. ¡O ssea!

—Pues sí, queridas —intervino Mary Sue, captando la admiración y la atención de todos, mascotas y obreras plebeyas incluidas—, no podemos permitirlo, o ssea. Mi papá, o ssea, dice que tenemos que cuidar de con quien nos relacionamos, o ssea. Para nada voy a permitir que esa chica haga un ridículo tan supermegaespantoso, o ssea, es supersupermegafuerte que lleve ese color. ¿Me entiendes? O ssea, que te juro por Snoopy que no voy a parar, o ssea, hasta que se quite ese color tan supersuperhorrible, ¿me entiendes? Para nada voy a permitirlo. ¡¿Todas de acuerdo, chicas?

—¡Sí, o ssea! —corearon las cuatro y empezaron a cantar la cancioncilla del club:

"_Eres rubia o morena, pero tienes brillante la melena..."_

Mientras entonaban esa oda a la superficialidad, hacían, dos a dos, movimientos combinados en los que se tocaban las palmas de las manos, movían las caderas y las muñecas, se daba una palmada y se volvían a juntar las palmas... Y todo ese tipo de gilipolleces; por supuesto, la pareja de Mary Sue era su segunda, Rinoa.

"_Si en Las Damiselas Almidonadas querrás entrar,_

_pelirroja no serás porque a Mary Sue no te podrás comparar._

_Sé supersupermegaguay y en nuestro club podrás entrar._

_¡O ssea!"_

Finalizaron con los meñiques unidos y después estallaron en alegres y despreocupadas carcajadas.

—¡Ey, chicas! —llamó una compañera a toda la clase—. ¡Mirad que tío..., quiero decir, que chico tan supersuperraro hay en el jardín! ¡O ssea! —se apresuró a agregar Pamela.

Todas corrieron al ventanal y vieron a un joven que se paseaba por los jardines un par de pisos más abajo.

—¡Qué fuerte! ¡Tienes razón, o ssea, es supersupermegarraro! —exclamó Clarabella.

—¿Qué es eso que lleva en la cabeza, o ssea? —preguntó Rosalinda.

—Creo que se llama rastas —señaló Pamela—. O ssea...

—¡Rastas! ¡Qué fuerte! —corearon todas.

Se hizo un largo silencio de tres segundos.

—Esto... o ssea —empezó Rinoa—, no es que me interese mucho, para nada, ¿me entiendes?, pero, o ssea, ¿rastas?, ¿qué es eso? ¿Algún tipo de sombrero supersupermegacutre? —expuso en voz alta lo que les rondaba la mente a todas pero no se atrevían a preguntar por riesgo de ser tomadas por ignorantes. Rinoa podía preguntar sin correr el riesgo gracias a su privilegiada situación en la línea aristocrática del linaje del club de _Las Damiselas Almidonadas_, la indiscutible segunda.

Los ojos de todas las estudiantes, perritas y obreras plebeyas se dirigieron a Mary Sue, indiscutible pozo de sabiduría y saber estar, deseando que compartiese con ellas aunque fuese una infinitesimal parte de sus conocimientos.

—No es que a mí me interese, para nada, o ssea —empezó la bellísima irrepetible joven, deslumbrándolos con la suavidad aterciopelada de su voz y la profunda luz de sus indescriptibles y especiales ojos color pistacho brillante; todo aderezado con una pronunciación perfecta, por supuesto, y eso que no llevaba pinza en la nariz—. Pero eso que lleva en la cabeza, o ssea, no es un sombrero, ¿me entiendes? Es pelo, os lo juro por Snoopy, o ssea. Mi papá dice que es una forma en la que se peinan los chicos liberales, ¿me entiendes?

—¡Qué fuerte! —exclamaron todas.

—¿Te refieres a los "chicos malos", o ssea? —quiso saber Clarabella, súbitamente muy interesada en el tema.

—Sí, te lo juro por Snoopy —siguió Mary Sue—, esos que no siguen las normas, que no obedecen a los profesores, que se peinan y visten como les da la gana, ¿me entiendes? Y tratan a las chicas como si no fuésemos megamegadivinas, ni nos abren la puerta de los coches, ni nos ponen el polo de Molbolost en los charcos para que no nos mojemos la punta del tacón, ¿podéis creerlo?, o ssea. Incluso, mi papá dice, os lo juro por Snoopy, que hay alguno que trata a las chicas como si fuesen iguales que ellos, y ni siquiera les piden permiso para besarlas, ¡¿podéis creerlo?

—¡Qué fuerte! —exclamaron todas pegando la cara al cristal para contemplar mejor al rubio.

—O ssea, y eso que lleva puesto es ropa —dedujo Clarabella—, porque no va desnudo, ¿verdad?...

—¡Para nada!... —exclamó Mary Sue—, supongo... o ssea...

Squall, Quistis y Zell habían reconocido sin ningún problema a Seifer, con quince años, cuando se peinaba con rastas. Como no estaba en el Jardín de Balamb sino en el jardín del internado, el rubio, en lugar del uniforme, llevaba unos vaqueros desteñidos con rotos y una camiseta negra de tirantes, ambas cosas ajustadas al cuerpo como si se tratase de una segunda piel, de modo que podían contársele los músculos del pecho y abdomen, también conocidos como "tableta de chocolate", e imaginar perfectamente otras cosas; de ahí la duda de las chicas respecto a su desnudez.

—¡Es supersupermegacool! —exclamaron todas de golpe—. ¡Vamos a verlo de cerca!

Las chicas salieron a toda pastilla de la clase y se precipitaron escaleras abajo hasta llegar al patio, donde adoptaron el andar reposado y calmado que se suponía a unas damas de su categoría.

—¡La pinza! —se percató Rinoa, y todas se apresuraron a quitárselas de la nariz.

Hicieron un corrillo junto a un olmo y empezaron a hablar y lanzar miraditas al "chico malo" seguidas de risitas tontas.

—¡Por lo menos tiene que tener quince años, o ssea! —exclamó por lo bajo Clarabella, muy impresionada por la madurez del chico.

—¡Tantos!... ¡Qué fuerte!

Seifer eliminó los cuatro metros que lo separaban de las chicas caminando de forma que pudiesen admirar su musculatura.

—Hola —saludó sin el mínimo atisbo de pudor por la forma en la que alguna hacía un estudio de su anatomía.

—Hola, jijiji, o ssea...

—Jajaja, o ssea, hola...

—¿Quién eres?... —inquirió Mary Sue, la única que era capaz de mantener de alguna forma la compostura, pero es que ella era tan especial...

—Me llamo Seifer Almasy. ¿Quién de vosotras es Rinoa Heartilly?

—¡Yo!... o ssea... —musitó Rinoa alzando la mano.

Seifer la contempló de arriba abajo, prestando especial atención a los bucles negros, y no fijándose nada en las piernas que la cortita minifalda del uniforme del internado dejaba al descubierto; tampoco se fijó en la incipiente delantera que el polo de Molbolost del uniforme marcaba. Después de la inspección ocular, el rubio hizo un gesto, mezcla de estupefacción y desagrado, y clavó sus ojos verde azulados en los negros de ella.

—Te amo —espetó, dejándolas más que pasmadas—. ¿Quieres ser mi novia?

—¡Qué fuerte! —exclamaron las otras.

—¿Qué... que... que...? —empezó a balbucear Rinoa—. Para nada... o ssea, te lo juro por Snoopy, mi papá dice..., o ssea, ¿me entiendes?... —decía ella mientras intentaba ordenar sus pensamientos y buscaba las palabras.

—Toda esa palabrería sin sentido —dijo Seifer ignorándolas a todas, incluso a Mary Sue, y centrándose en Rinoa—, ¿es sí o es no?

—Esto... apenas nos conocemos... o ssea...

—Lo que quieres decir es que necesitas tiempo para pensarlo y todas esas ridiculeces.

—Supongo... o ssea...

—Vale, vendré a preguntártelo la semana que viene el día que libre. ¿Sabes?, yo estudio en el Jardín de Balamb y voy a ser SeeD —presumió, seguro del efecto que sus palabras iban a causar entre aquella panda de niñas tontas.

—¡Oooooooh! —exclamaron llenas de admiración, habían oído hablar de la rudeza y masculinidad de los SeeDs, pero hasta que no habían conocido a Seifer habían estado convencidas de que sólo era una leyenda urbana.

—¿Qué pasa aquí, o ssea? —oyeron preguntar a la voz más increíble, masculina y seductora que pudiese imaginarse, la de Gary Stu, que junto a su séquito del club de Polo, del que él era el presidente, había llegado sin que se percatasen.

Gary Stu era el chico rubio platino, con ojos color calimocho dorado, más guapo y atractivo que se pudiese imaginar, pues era único, con una belleza que rayaba lo divino y sobrescribía encima. El hombre entre los hombres, con ojos sólo para Mary Sue, la única capaz de estar a su altura, y acostumbrado a acaparar con su mera presencia la total y absoluta atención de las chicas. Por eso se sorprendió mucho al comprobar que ninguna le hacía caso y preferían seguir mirando a aquel andrajoso con ninguna clase o glamour.

—Nada que a ti te importe —espetó Seifer, con ganas de romperle la cara a alguien; aquel ambiente le estaba poniendo los nervios de punta.

—O ssea, ¿cómo te atreves a hablar así a Gary Stu?, o ssea —recriminó Anthony, el segundo en la línea aristocrática del linaje del club de Polo—, plebeyo... —añadió con la intención de ser muy ofensivo.

Aquello fue la excusa perfecta para Seifer. Sin mediar palabra, estampó el puño cerrado en la nariz de Gary Stu, consiguiendo que cayese majestuosamente de culo al suelo con la divina nariz sangrando; pero ni uno solo de los cabellos del agredido se movió del sitio ni la nariz rota eclipsó lo más mínimo su hermosura.

—Dile a tu subordinado —espetó Seifer—, que, cuando quiera insultar a alguien, insulte a tu #$*# madre, gilipollas.

—¡Oooooooh! —exclamaron las chicas muy sorprendidas y con una sensación desconocida que parecía meter fuego en la sangre.

Seifer, antes de que aquel pijo pudiese reaccionar y se lanzase junto a su séquito sobre él —obligándolo a hacer una masacre que quizás hubiese sido demasiado grande para el delicado corazón de las niñas pijas, lo cual podría poner en peligro sus propósitos—, le guiñó, en un gesto estudiado delante del espejo, un ojo a Rinoa y dijo en un tono que pretendió que sonase sugerente:

—La semana que viene vengo a que me des la respuesta.

—¡Oooooooh! —volvieron a exclamar las chicas, excepto Rinoa, prisioneras ya del hechizo del "chico malo".

Con ágiles movimientos, Seifer se marchó dejando a todos con la boca abierta.

—¡Qué suerte, Rinoa, o ssea!

—Sí... claro, supongo... o ssea...

—¡Es tan supersupermasculino con un aspecto tan supersupercool!

—Sí... claro, supongo... o ssea...

La verdad es que a Rinoa no le gustaban mucho los rubios con rastas, en realidad los prefería castaños con ojos azules. El único rubio que le gustaba era Gary Stu. Pero eso era normal, él era divino; aunque era intocable porque pertenecía a Mary Sue. Pero la admiración que parecía haber despertado Seifer en sus compañeras y la envidia que sentían por ella la hacían dudar con una ligera ventaja del sí.

:) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :)

—¡Seifer es supersupercool! —exclamaba Clarabella, una vez más, durante la clase de _Supervisión de Encaje de Bolillos_—. ¡Y ha venido a verte cuatro semanas seguidas, o ssea! ¡Está supermegaloco por ti!

—Sí... claro, supongo... o ssea...

—No sé cómo dudas tanto —decía Rosalinda—, te lo juro por Snoopy.

—Deberías aceptarlo, Rinoa, o ssea —aconsejaba Mary Sue, sin ningún rencor por la agresión a la que había sido sometido su novio sin ningún motivo; el corazón de la pareja era tan grande, que no cabía ningún sentimiento malvado.

A Gary Stu incluso le caía bien Seifer, sentimiento que no era compartido. Siempre que lo veía lo invitaba a tomar té en el salón del club. Seifer, sin cortarse ni un pelo, lo mandaba a hacer gárgaras y el otro reía pensando que era una broma. A los pocos segundos reía todo el mundo para exasperación de Seifer, que tenía que hacer grandes esfuerzos para no repartir mamporros a diestro y siniestro.

—Además, o ssea, Seifer tiene un gran sentido del humor —añadió Mary Sue—. Después de Gary Stu, es el chico más supermegainteresante que he conocido, ¿me entiendes? Una oportunidad así no pasa todos los días, ¿me entiendes?... O ssea.

—Sí... claro, supongo... o ssea...

—¡Si se me hubiese declarado a mí, le digo que sí sin pensármelo, te lo juro por Snoopy! —suspiró una vez más Clarabella.

—¡Igual esta semana te besa sin avisar, o ssea! —aventuró Rosalinda muy emocionada.

—¡Qué fuerte!

:) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :)

Una vez más, y por sexta semana consecutiva, Rinoa esperaba a Seifer sentada en un banco del parque del internado, lugar de la cita. Sus amigas del club de _Las Damiselas Almidonadas_, escondidas entre los setos bellamente recortados, la vigilaban muertas de curiosidad.

Seifer llegó y, todo lo delicada y románticamente de lo que era capaz, le tiró en el regazo una margarita pisoteada, que había recogido del suelo durante el camino, al mismo tiempo que decía:

—Tu belleza... eh... hace marchitar, más aún, a esa horrible y marchita flor inútil.

Tomó asiento al lado de la chica, dejando más de diez centímetros entre los dos.

—Gracias... o ssea...

—Mira, Rinoa, tengo muchas cosas de las que ocuparme y me gustaría saber ya, de una puñetera vez, si quieres ser mi novia.

—Pues...

—Te advierto que no aceptaré un no por respuesta. Quieras o no, vas a ser mi novia... Quiero decir, insistiré y vendré a verte todo el tiempo que sea necesario hasta que seas mi novia porque necesit... —se interrumpió de golpe y añadió con voz vacilante—: Porque eres la mujer más... más... —Hizo una extraña mueca al contemplarla—. Más ¿atractiva?... Y yo te... te... te...

—Y me amas por encima de todas las cosas, o ssea —finalizó utilizando las palabras de Clarabella cuando le daba la vena romántica.

—Eso...

—¡Es supermegaemocionante! —exclamó ella de pronto, haciendo que él diese un brinco—. ¡Sí! ¡Quiero ser la segunda en tener novio (la primera era Mary Sue) y ser la envidia de todas! ¡O ssea!

—Entonces somos novios —concluyó Seifer satisfecho—. Se dice que todas las parejas se hacen una promesa de amor, hagamos una.

—¡Vale! —exclamó ilusionada. ¿Qué le pediría? ¿Que fuesen a estudiar juntos a la Todai? ¿Que ella se hiciese cantante que él se haría astrónomo? ¿Que si le silbaba, él vendría corriendo, aunque se hubiese deshecho en la nada? ¿Que cuando fuese un SeeD famoso, siempre que ella estuviese en apuros él vendría a rescatarla? ¿Que si un malvado la convertía en yegua y a su padre en bicho verde alquimista, lucharía hasta la muerte por hacerle recuperar su verdadera forma? ¿Que se diesen su primer beso bajo los cerezos en flor?...

—Nuestra promesa es que nuestro compromiso no podrá ser roto por carta ni por mensaje, sólo personalmente y por mutuo acuerdo. Esa será nuestra promesa.

—Vale... —aceptó desilusionada.

Bueno, de todas formas, una promesa de amor era una promesa, se dijo y tendió la mano hacia Seifer con el meñique ligeramente curvado, esperando que él entrelazará el suyo a fin de sellar la promesa de una manera formal. Él la contempló como si fuese el bicho más raro del universo hasta que comprendió sus intenciones. Con gesto de resignación unió su meñique al de Rinoa y los movieron acompasadamente de arriba abajo, al tiempo que canturreaban:

"_Promesa, promesota, si no la cumples que se te parta la boca."_

_¡O ssea!_, añadió felizmente Rinoa.

—Bien, ahora tengo que irme —afirmó Seifer y se puso en pie—, tengo un montón de cosas que hacer, como un peluche que maltratar, un gafe al que fastidiar, un tío bueno, quiero decir, un capullo al que acosar... Y cosas de esas. Adiós.

—Hasta la semana que viene, o ssea...

—...

Tal y como había aparecido Seifer en sus vidas desapareció para siempre; pero dejando a Rinoa comprometida y con una promesa inquebrantable que cumplir.»

.

—Aquella fue la última vez que vi a Seifer —dijo Rinoa— hasta lo de la emisora de Timber.

—Pues menudo novio —opinó Selphie—: un rácano, que no se arruinará comprando flores, no; ni tan siquiera te da un beso cuando os comprometéis, y eso que es el sello obligatorio; y te deja más plantada que un pino durante tres años. Por no decir nada de la promesa de amor, que es lo más antiromántico que he oído en mi vida...

—... —fueron los comentarios de Quistis y Zell y los pensamientos de Squall, la versión del noviazgo de Rinoa y la de Seifer no se parecían en nada. Él había presumido sin parar de la belleza de su novia y, bueno, había que reconocer que Rinoa había mejorado muchísimo en esos tres años (aunque Squall la había encontrado monísima y graciosísima con el pelo a bucles y el uniforme del instituto). También había presumido hasta quedarse afónico de la pasión de sus relaciones: que si su novia era una loba infatigable e insaciable, que si él era una ametralladora de munición infinita, que si les salían sarpullidos de tanto darle alegría al cuerpo... Y todo había sido una gran bola, porque los _flashback_ no se podían manipular, eran algo así como la máquina de la verdad, pero sin fallos.

_«¡Jajajaja! —reía la mente de Squall—, ¡jajajajajajaja!... ¿Eh?... ¿Por qué me siento tan feliz de golpe?... Debería estar tristísimo, un capullo integral ha pasado a mejor vida... ¿Mejor vida?... ¡Mejor será la nuestra a partir de ahora! —no pudo evitar hacer un chiste malo su cerebro—. ¡Jajajaja!... ¿Eh?... ¿Mejor vida?... Ostras... es verdad... —se dijo la mitad menos borde de Squall—, Seifer ha muerto de VERDAD, no es momento para regocijarse por su gran fracaso como novio...»,_ de nuevo lo embargó la extraña sensación que notaba desde la noticia de la muerte de Seifer.

—Me intriga una cosa —le dijo Selphie a Rinoa—. ¿Cuándo cambiaste tanto? Porque de pija no tienes nada. Dices o sea, como todo el mundo de vez en cuando; pero no con ese acento nasal, tan propio de los pijos...

—Es un acento logrado a base de gran esfuerzo y sacrificio llevando la pinza en la nariz durante casi todo el día. En los tres años que estuve en el internado llegué a dominarlo, de hecho puedo hablarlo aún perfectamente: o ssea, para nada lo he olvidado, te lo juro por Snoopy, ni te imaginas, o ssea, lo que me costó conseguir hablar sin el acento pijo, ¿me entiendes? Es supermegafuerte, pero ahora puedo hablar de las dos formas, o ssea, ¿me entiendes?

—¡Qué fuerte! —exclamaron Quistis, Selphie y Zell.

—Rinoa, preferiría que hablases como siempre... —suplicó Squall.

—Sólo quería demostraros que es como montar en bicicleta, que si logras aprender, nunca lo olvidas.

—¿Y cómo y cuándo cambiaste tanto? —insistió Selphie.

—¡Eso, cuenta, cuenta! —animaron Zell y Quistis.

—Un día, tenía quince años, me desperté con una extraña sensación en la habitación que compartía con Mary Sue y nuestras perritas Fifí y Susú...

.

«—¡Mary Sue, Mary Sue, despierta, o ssea!

—¿Qué pasa, o ssea, Rinoa? —inquirió la hermosísima jovencita, abriendo sus preciosísimos ojos de un extrañísimo color pistacho brillante, perfectamente maquillada y peinada de peluquería.

Por el contrario, los bucles de Rinoa iban cada uno por un lado, y menos mal que se desmaquillaba antes de irse a la cama. Las dos llevaban el pijama reglamentario de Molbolost, pendientes, pulseras y colgante a juego; no había que olvidarse de la importancia de los complementos ni siquiera para dormir.

—¡No sé qué me pasa, o ssea, ¿me entiendes?

—Para nada...

—¡Tengo que irme del internado! ¡O ssea!

—¡¿Por qué dices eso? ¡O ssea!

—No sé, o ssea, ¡tengo que hacer algo diferente que no le guste a mi papá, ¿me entiendes?

—¡Para nada!

—¡Escaparme del internado e irme, por ejemplo, a vivir a un piso de okupas! ¡Te lo juro por Snoopy!

—¡Qué fuerte!

Lo que le ocurría a Rinoa tenía una explicación muy sencilla: se había despertado en el inicio de la fase de rebelión contra la autoridad y los padres, propia de su edad adolescente, y había decidido dar un cambio radical a su vida: el que más molestase a su padre: fugarse del internado en el que su progenitor había puesto tantas esperanzas y dinero para el futuro de su hija para ir a vivir en un piso de okupas.

—¡Soy tu amiga y te ayudaré, o ssea! —La comprensión de Mary Sue era la mayor, por ello entendió perfectamente a Rinoa, algo que la propia Rinoa no hacía, y se dispuso a encubrirla y ayudarla a fugarse.

Rinoa metió en su maleta gigante con ruedas todo lo que pensó que podía necesitar: maquillaje, secador de pelo y uñas, suavizantes, ropa pija... en resumen, todo lo que tenía; y con la ayuda de Mary Sue se dispuso a bajar los tres pisos, los pasillos, la ancha recepción y vestíbulo y los inmensos jardines hasta la puerta de salida, donde debería esquivar a la docena de vigilantes...

—¡Vamos, Fifí! —llamó a su perrita lanuda.

—¡Guauguaua guau! —ladró ésta nada dispuesta a abandonar las comodidades del internado por las miserias de un piso de okupas.

Rinoa intentó cogerla y la perrita casi le arranca la mano en un intento de mordisco.

—¡Qué fuerte! —exclamó Mary Sue—, parece que Fifí no quiere empezar una vida de aventuras contigo, o ssea...

—¡Au, au, au, au!.. —aullando lastimosamente, la traidora perrita saltó a los brazos de Mary Sue, donde se refugió como si escapase del diablo. Para ella los años compartidos con su dueña no tenían ningún valor al lado de la buena comida, los Spa, el _savoir faire_ y el _glamour_. Era muy distinta a la que sería la siguiente mascota de Rinoa, Charco, con un amor y entrega incondicional a su dueña.

—No te preocupes, o ssea, yo la cuidaré.

—Vale, pero recuerda que es supersupermegadelicada y que los bombones rellenos de brandy se le suben a la cabeza, o ssea... —recomendó Rinoa, con lágrimas en los ojos.

—No llores, sigh...

—¡Mary Sue!

—¡Rinoa!

Ambas jóvenes se fundieron en un gran abrazo y comenzaron a llorar a moco tendido. El brillo de las lágrimas magnificaba la belleza inconmensurable de Mary Sue, por el contrario, los mocos y la cogestión facial no favorecían demasiado a Rinoa.

—¡Buaaaaaaaaah! ¡Nunca te olvidare! ¡¿Me entiendes?

—¡Buaaaaaaaaah! ¡Yo a ti tampoco, o ssea!

—¡Buaaaaaaa!

Cantaron e interpretaron una vez más y llenas de profunda emoción, sabiendo que era la última vez que lo harían juntas, el himno del club de las Damiselas Almidonadas:

"_Eres rubia o morena, pero tienes brillante la melena..._

_Si en Las Damiselas Almidonadas querrás entrar,_

_pelirroja no serás porque a Mary Sue no te podrás comparar._

_Sé supersupermegaguay y en nuestro club podrás entrar._

_¡O ssea!"_

Después del momento emotivo salieron del dormitorio y Mary Sue empezó a caminar por el pasillo, luciendo la mejor de sus sonrisas y repartiendo efluvios de atracción de forma que acaparaba la atención de todos; momento que aprovechaba Rinoa para pasar sin que nadie se percatase. Lo mismo ocurrió en los tres pisos, la ancha recepción y vestíbulo y los inmensos jardines. En la entrada del internado los guardias de seguridad cayeron presa del encanto y el hechizo de la extraordinaria e irrepetible muchacha de cabellos color del fuego y ojos pistacho brillantes, y Rinoa pudo abandonar el que había sido su refugio y su hogar durante tres largos años.

La joven encontró un piso de okupas y, tras unos cuantos meses de convivencia, consiguió librarse del apodo que le habían puesto al llegar, "la pija", para ser sustituido por uno nuevo: "la manporros", en parte debido a su radical cambio de look: sustituyó los tirabuzones por una corta melena a lo Trinity, la protagonista de Matrix, pero la falta de presupuesto para comprar gomina hizo que lo sujetase, bien pegado a la cabeza, con incontables ganchitos y orquillas encontradas en la basura de una peluquería cercana; dejó las faldas escocesas y los polos de Molbolost a favor de pantalones desgastados y camisetas de mercadillo; y cambió los complementos por pintura para hacer grafiti y chapas con el emblema del movimiento okupa.

Rinoa organizó muchos líos y protestas cuando pretendían desalojarlos. Un día, harta de que le diesen tantos mamporros los antidisturbios y los polis, de que su padre la sacase del calabozo llena de moratones y de tener que aguantar los discursos paternos hasta que lo despistaba y volvía a un piso de okupas, decidió ser menos radical y dar un nuevo giro a su vida: se hizo cantante en un grupo heavy: _Total Destruction and Annihilation. _No se le dio nada mal, se desgañitaba como la que más y rompía guitarras y otros instrumentos en el escenario o en la cabeza de algún espectador de la primera fila; pero se vio obligada a abandonar el grupo porque cantar de ese modo, dando lo mejor de sí misma, le provoca afonía y no podía entonces dar bien los mítines en el grupo feminista al que estaba inscrita. Así que decidió dedicarse a ser instructora de un tipo de baile que su padre consideraba ridículo y sin fututo, la danza watusi tradicional africana, y a estudiar berebere, a fin de luego poder dar clases. Como no quería aceptar la paga que le mandaba su padre —dinero conseguido por la opresión al pueblo— se dedicó a hacer múltiples trabajos a tiempo parcial: como ser ayudante de Madame Saturnina —experta astróloga, vidente, echadora de cartas y lectora del futuro en los posos de café y el posicionamiento de las canicas, e hipnotizadora en sus ratos libres—; a ser profesora de artes marciales; lanzadora de frisbee; probadora de colchones; repartidora de pizzas a domicilio...

Y en ese trabajo estaba una noche montada en una moto, prestada por la pizzería, con varias pizzas a repartir. Por aquel entonces, Rinoa tenía dieciséis años y compartía una humilde habitación con un perrito que había encontrado abandonado boca abajo en un charco una fría y lluviosa noche de invierno hacía unos cuantos meses, y que la había llenado de lametazos en cuanto le hizo el boca a boca para devolverlo a la vida. En honor al momento le había puesto el nombre: Charco de Babas. Ambos se habían convertido en compañeros inseparables; pero durante su trabajo como repartidora de pizzas lo dejaba con Micifuz, un gato coleguilla de Charco, porque el perro terminaba molido de tanto correr tras la moto.

Rinoa iba por un estrecho callejón oscuro y solitario cuando un bulto en el suelo llamó su atención. Como iba con retraso con el reparto de las pizzas y el bulto era tan grande que no lo podía esquivar, dudó entre pasar con la moto por encima o parar a ver qué era; pero el temor de que fuese algún indefenso animalillo que se hubiese dormido en medio de la calzada la hizo detenerse, bajar y quitar el gran trapo sucio que cubría aquello, fuese lo que fuese.

—Ezto... ez... un... atraco... —le dijo, con voz temblorosa, el tipo que se ocultaba bajo el trapo sucio. Iba vestido con pantalón largo verde oscuro, camisa blanca, chaleco naranja y en la cabeza, un pañuelo azul oscuro colocado como los de los piratas.

Quistis, Squall, Selphie y Zell reconocieron a Watts**.**

De detrás de unos cubos de basura salió otro tipo vestido con un pantalón gris oscuro que le llegaba hasta la rodilla y una camisa larga azulona abotonada estilo chino que llevaba por fuera del pantalón.

—¡Danos todas las pizzas o...! —se cortó sin saber muy bien cómo finalizar la frase. Era Zone.

—¿O qué?... —desafió Rinoa, muy chula, poniéndose en jarras y nada dispuesta a darles la mercancía.

—O... ¿te pegamos...?

—Ezo, zomoz muy peligrozoz... zupongo...

—¡A ver si sois capaces de coger las pizzas!

Rinoa se lanzó contra los dos pobres chicos y les dio la del pulpo aplicando sus extensos y profundos conocimientos de artes marciales.

¡PLIS, PLAS, PLIS, PLAS, KATAPLAM!

—¡Zocorro, zocorro!

—¡Ay, ay, ay! —se quejaba Zone hecho un ovillo.

—¡Así aprenderéis a no intentar robar a una pobre e indefensa chica! ¡Toma! ¡Y tú también, toma!

—¡Ay, ay! ¡Ez que noz morimoz de hambre!

GRUGRUGRUGRU, hicieron las tripas de Zone.

—¿Tanta hambre tenéis?... —inquirió Rinoa, deteniéndose.

—Zí... Por ezo hemoz hecho un acto tan deleznable...

—El caso es que no parecéis atracadores profesionales —meditó Rinoa.

—No lo somos, nosotros estamos en la más profunda miseria... Es nuestro primer robo...

—Veraz, todo empezó cuando éramoz pequeñoz...

Zone y Watts contaron a Rinoa con todo lujo de detalles su trágica historia y ella, conmovida, los escuchó sin interrumpirlos.

—¡Buaaaaaaa! —lloraba a moco tendido cuando concluyeron—. ¡Qué historia tan triste! ¡Buaaaaaaa!

—Y nadie quiere ayudarnoz...

—¡No os preocupéis, desde ahora mismo entro a formar parte de vuestro grupo de dos, _Las Libélulas Asilvestradas del Pantano_, y dedicaré todo mi tiempo y energía a ayudaros!

—¡Bien!

—¡Viva!

Alguien que pegaba tan fuerte como ella y con ese empuje y determinación podía hacerlos llegar muy lejos.

—¡Y serás nuestro líder! —decidió Zone.

—¡Ezo!

—¡En primer lugar, robemos todas las pizzas y la moto, que pertenecen Motopizza, esa franquicia tirana esbirros de Deling que exprime a sus trabajadores hasta la última gota de sangre, y huyamos de aquí! —dio su primera orden Rinoa.

—¡Zí, prinzeza!

—¡Bien!

Sin ningún remordimiento, cogieron toda la mercancía y la moto, podía sacarse algún dinero de ella para la causa, y huyeron.

—Vayamoz al vagón–refugio —sugirió Watts.

—¡Vayamos! ¡Pero antes, vamos a recoger a Charco!»

.

—Y así fue cómo me hice líder de Las _Libélulas Asilvestradas del Pantano_. Luego, cuando decidimos acabar de una vez por todas con la tiranía de Vinzer Deling, le escribí a Seifer pidiéndole ayuda, después de todo, aunque no lo hubiese visto en tres años, seguía siendo mi novio. Pero no contestó a la docena de cartas que le envié. Por eso decidí escribir al director Kramer, un hombre muy atento y amable que me contestó de inmediato y me citó el día del baile. Lo demás ya lo sabéis todo...

—Lo que yo no me explico —dijo Selphie—, es por qué seguías siendo la novia de Seifer.

—Es por la promesa —se adelanto Quistis—. ¡Una promesa de amor ata más que un juramento militar hecho ante un colegio de notarios! —suspiró—. Squall, si tu quieres, nosotros dos, tú y yo...

—Rinoa —dijo Squall, con tono seco, ignorando a Quistis—, exijo que respondas inmediatamente a lo que te ha preguntado Selphie. No es que a mí me interese saberlo, ¡para nada!, ¡glups! —exclamó al percatarse de que había utilizado aquella expresión con algo de acento pijo; normal, después de tanto rato escuchándolo...—. Lo que quiero decir es que a mí me da igual, pero sería de muy mala educación no responder a Selphie... —improvisó una excusa muy poco imaginativa.

—Ya... —Rinoa se la creyó—. Es por la promesa. Una promesa no puede romperse. Tenía que verlo personalmente para romper nuestro compromiso...

—¡¿Y por qué no lo hiciste cuando lo viste en la emisora? —exigió saber el SeeD.

—¡Lo intenté! ¡¿Acaso no me oíste repetir un montón de veces: "Seifer, tenemos que hablar"? ¡Pero no me dejasteis con todo el lío que montasteis! ¡Y luego se lo llevó la bruja sin que pudiese hacerlo!

—...

—De todas formas —siguió Rinoa, algo más calmada—, ahora que está muerto, se puede decir que ya no somos novios...

—Es cierto... —convino Selphie.

—Seifer... —musitó Quistis, de pronto muy apenada—, oh, Seifer, mi ex amigo del alma... A pesar de lo insoportable que era, yo lo quería un montón...

—A mí no me gustaba ni un pelo —se sumó Zell—, pero hay que reconocer que no tenía vergüenza ni reparos...

—A mí —se unió Selphie—, en el corto tiempo que lo conocí, me pareció un gilipollas enteradillo presuntuoso, pero como escapista no tenía precio...

—Yo... —se sumó Rinoa—, ¿lo amaba?...

—Siempre caen los mejores... Sigh... —se secó una lágrima Quistis.

—Ahora que la ha espichado —siguió Zell—, sólo puedo pensar en sus momentos buenos, por ejemplo, cuando... ¿mm?... —El karateca estrujó su cerebro buscando uno de esos momentos—, cuando... bueno... ¡Era uno de los nuestros! —resolvió—. Sniff...

_«Hay que ver y oír... —se decía Squall ante el panorama—. Ninguno lo soportaba y ahora hablan de él de una forma que da ganas de vomitar: "lo quería", "como escapista no tenía precio", "Siempre caen los mejores", "era uno de los nuestros"... "¡YO LO AMABA!". ¡Mentira, mentira! ¡Porque a Seifer nadie lo quería! ¡Como a mí!... Bueno, él por lo menos tenía a Viento y Trueno... Pero yo... ¡estoy solo, más solo que la una, rodeado de gente que finge que le importa mi muerte!»_

—¡No habléis así de mí! —chilló Squall, ensordeciéndolos, y corriendo se marchó de la habitación sin darles tiempo ni a decir mu.

—¿Y a este qué le pasa ahora?

—Ni idea...

—¿Quién hablaba de él?

—¿Yo qué sé?...

—Bueno, sigamos ensalzando a Seifer que Squall ya volverá cuando se le pase el pronto. ¡Oh, Seifer, eras tan...!

:) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :)

Como alma que lleva el diablo, Squall había bajado corriendo las escaleras y atravesaba la amplia sala central rumbo a... Eso, ¿a dónde iba?... Esa pregunta hizo que se detuviese, cruzase los brazos y, moviendo la cabeza gacha, en un gesto que se le había pegado cuando ocupó el cuerpo de Laguna, comenzase a reflexionar y a percatarse de que, una vez más, había hecho el ridículo; y esta vez sin necesidad.

—¡Zquall! —oyó una voz conocida, que casi lo deja sordo al gritarle a la oreja—. ¡¿No me oyez? ¡Zomoz Viento y Trueno!

—Viento, Trueno, ¿qué hacéis vosotros por aquí? —preguntó sorprendido.

—No —respondió Viento.

—Apoyo cada una de laz palabraz que ha dicho Viento: yo también me zorprendí cuando el directó noz envió con un menzaje urgente para el directó del Jardín de Galbadia. Pero vinimoz corriendo.

—Sí —añadió Viento.

—Totalmente de acuerdo contigo, Viento, ahora a zeguir obedeziendo y a volvé de inmediato al Jardín de Balamb.

—A ver si, con un poco de suerte, nos mandan a nosotros también—reflexionó en voz alta Squall.

—Seifer —dijo Viento.

—Tienez razón, Viento, noz esperamoz y volvemoz todoz juntoz, con Zquall, zu grupo y Zeifer. A propozito, ¿dónde eztá Zeifer? —le preguntó Trueno al SeeD. Al ver que en lugar de responder Squall parecía haber caído en un estado de coma profundo, añadió—: Eztá contigo, ¿no?, porque como zalió corriendo detráz de ti...

—¡Trueno! —exclamó Viento.

—¡Uy, perdona, cazi ze me ezcapa el zecreto de Zeifer! Y como Zeifer no zabe que nosotroz lo zabemoz, puez ezo...

Squall había dejado de prestar atención a las palabras de Viento y Trueno tras la pregunta: "¿Dónde eztá Zeifer?" y su mente se había largado a los últimos momentos en los que lo vio. Era como estar allí de nuevo y ver caminar de esa forma suave y sinuosa a la bruja y decir con tono místico y envolvente las palabras, sin olvidar ni una coma, que la hermosa mujer le dirigió al rubio instantes antes de llevárselo para siempre:

_Pobre niño torpe e inútil..._

_»Pobre niño incapaz de hacer una tarea sencilla..._

_»Estás solo y abandonado por no saber qué camino tomar..._

_»Nadie te quiere..._

_»Incluso un peluche es más importante que tú..._

_»Pobre niño torpe e inútil... que no es capaz de lograr sus metas..._

_»Ven... que voy a darte lo que mereces..._

—Tengo que daros una mala noticia —dijo Squall, con expresión grave—: A Seifer, una embajadora del amor y la paz, que es una bruja con muy mala leche, lo ha puesto a caldo y le ha dicho cuatro verdades; luego, él la ha seguido, seguramente con la secreta esperanza de añadir una muesca en la culata del sable pistola, pero ella se ha hecho un casco nuevo con su piel. En resumen: sois libres y ya no tenéis que obedecer a ese imbeci..., quiero decir, a Seifer.

—Ezto, cuando dicez, "ze ha hecho un cazco nuevo con zu piel", ¿a qué te refierez ezactamente?

—A que la bruja lo ha hecho fosfatina, lo ha ejecutado, vamos, que Seifer está acabado, finito, muerto, difunto, cadáver, fallecido, extinto, caput...

—¡NO! —gritó Viento, haciendo que Squall pegase un brinco, ignoraba que la chica era capaz de gritar.

—¡Cuánta razón tienez en ezo que dizez, Viento! —se sumó Trueno—: ¡Que ezo no puede zer verdad! ¡Que nueztro Zeifer no puede morí de una forma tan eztúpida!

—Sí —dijo Viento.

—¡Cuánta razón tienez, Viento! ¡Ahora no ez el momento de perdé el tiempo hablando! ¡Vamoz!

—¿Adónde vais?

—A buzcar a Zeifer y traerlo de vuelta a caza. Y zi no lo encontramoz vivo; no me mirez azí, Viento, zeguro que lo encontramoz vivito y coleando; pero zi no, vengariamoz zu muerte aunque noz coztaze la vida.

—¿Y todo eso vais a hacerlo sin que él os lo ordene? —preguntó Squall, muy extrañado.

—Zeifer no zólo ez nueztro zuperior en el Comité Dizciplinario, ¡él ez nueztro amigo!

—Sí.

Tras estas palabras, Viento y Trueno, por propia voluntad, marcharon en busca de Seifer y desaparecieron por un cambió de pantalla, dejando a Squall muy sorprendido con su actitud.

_«A ver si al final va a ser verdad que Seifer tiene amigos...»,_ reflexionaba.

El hecho de descubrir que, seguramente, Seifer, sí, tenía amigos y él, no, hizo que sintiese aún más deseos de olvidarse de todo y correr a su habitación para llorar abrazado a Mumba, su único amigo, pensó algo aliviado al recordar a su adorado peluche. Por lo pronto se conformaría con dar una vuelta por el Jardín de Galbadia, nunca se sabía en qué momento podía ser interesante conocer cómo era su distribución y sus recursos.

Squall exploró el Jardín a fondo en todas las partes en las que lo dejaron entrar y ahogó sus penas con unas cuantas partidillas de cartas; además de contemplando en la pista de patinaje sobre hielo a las patinadoras con minifaldas, a ver si seguía siendo inmune a las chicas de uniforme, aunque fuesen las del equipo de patinaje con esas escuetas faldas que no tapaban nada.

Y en eso estaba, mirando evolucionar a las chicas la mar de concentrado, cuando la megafonía del Jardín de Galbadia lo sacó de su abstracción:

«GRUPO DE BALAMB PRESENTESE DE INMEDIATO EN EL PÓRTICO DEL JARDÍN PARA UNA MISIÓN ULTRASECRETA».

_«Tan discretos como en el Jardín de Balamb...»,_ se dijo el SeeD tras un suspiro de resignación.

:) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :)

Se hallaban todos en el pórtico esperando a que alguien les explicase de qué iba aquello. Cada uno estaba por un lado, muy callados y sumidos en profundas meditaciones, seguramente esperando que Squall se dirigiese a ellos. Pero el joven SeeD pasaba, no quería hablar con nadie. Pasaba de volver a oír: "Seifer esto, Seifer lo otro...".

Él pasaba y pasaba, y el tiempo también pasaba y no aparecía nadie por allí.

_«Me parece —meditaba Squall—, que ésta es una de esas ocasiones en las que, si no hablas con alguien, el tiempo parece haberse detenido para siempre... Vale, si no hay más remedio, hablaré, por ejemplo, con Rinoa.»_

En cuanto se acercó a la muchacha y apretó la tecla de acción para iniciar un diálogo, ella dijo:

—Squall, por ahí se acerca alguien. —La muchacha señaló a la lejanía y Squall pudo ver que, efectivamente, un coche reglamentario se acercaba; de nuevo el tiempo había empezado a moverse—. Squall, será mejor que finjamos que yo también soy SeeD, por si acaso.

—Como habíamos quedado —respondió secamente, aún no le había perdonado el "yo lo amaba"—. Y tú procura disimular un poco mejor que se te nota un montón que eres una simple civil.

—¡Hago lo que puedo!

—Pues haz más —espetó.

Rinoa se tragó la réplica porque el coche ya había parado muy cerca de ellos.

Los jóvenes se colocaron alineados, según marcaban las ordenanzas, y esperaron.

Del coche descendió un hombre con pinta de mandamás seguido de su séquito.

—Es el director... —informó Quistis por lo bajo.

Squall no supo si creerla, ningún shumi acompañaba a aquel tipo... Pero, ahora que lo pensaba, no había visto ningún shumi en el Jardín de Galbadia...

—Soy Dodoner, el director del Jardín de Galbadia —se presentó el hombre.

Los cuatro SeeDs saludaron marcialmente según estipulaba los cánones al director, bajo la atenta mirada, de reojo, de Rinoa, que se apresuró a imitarlos: levantando el brazo cuando ellos ya lo bajaban y juntando las piernas cuando ellos ya las separaban un poco para estar más cómodos. Al separarlas también, pisó sin querer el rabo de Charco.

—¡Au, au, au, au! —aulló dolorido el perro.

—Podrías disimular un poco... —le recriminó Squall a Rinoa, por lo bajo.

—Vaya —dijo Dodoner—, un perro azul...

—¡Es mi mascota! —exclamó Rinoa.

—Una SeeD que se lleva al perro a las misiones... —murmuró Dodoner.

—El perro también es su límite, señor —se apresuró a afirmar Squall.

—Sí... —afirmó Rinoa en un tono nada convincente—, es mi límite en mis batallas como SeeD experta... que es lo que soy... De verdad... no soy una civil, soy una SeeD...

—Veo que eres experta en chakram, un arma de difícil manejo —señaló el director.

—Es que siempre se me dio bien lanzar el frisbee.

—Eso lo explica todo —afirmó Dodoner, con una sonrisa—. Me he fijado en que no has hecho muy bien el saludo, lo has hecho con la mano equivocada y no ibas nada sincronizada con el resto de tus compañeros. Fíjate en cómo lo hago yo, y repítelo luego... —Durante unos minutos, el director le estuvo dando unas clases gratis a Rinoa—: Bien, otra vez... Ahora yo y luego tú... Así... Muy bien. Ahora los dos a la vez... Muy bien, así... —Repitieron el saludo simultáneamente unas cuantas veces—. Ahora todos juntos... —Squall y su grupo se vio obligado a unirse al director y Rinoa—. Un, dos, tres, ¡ya! ¡Muy bien! ¡Otra vez! Un, dos, tres, ¡ya!... ¡Muy bien! ¡Ahora vosotros solos! —El hombre se alejó unos pasos y los observó con detenimiento—. ¡Bravo, os sale perfecto! —exclamó satisfecho de los resultados de su clase magistral.

_«Este tío aún está peor de la cabeza que el director Kramer... ¿Será alguna extraña enfermedad que afecta a los directores de los Jardines?»,_ se preguntaba Squall.

—Bien —dijo Dodoner—, pasemos a hablar del motivo por el que os he convocado: El director Kramer y yo, junto con una facción de altos cargos de Deling que no ven con buenos ojos el rumbo que está tomando la cosa con la aparición de esa bruja, embajadora de la paz y el amor, hemos decidido mandaros a una misión suicida por el bien de todos, menos el vuestro, que, como falléis, lo tenéis claro.

»Se supone que será una acción ideada y concebida exclusivamente por vosotros, por lo que los Jardines nos lavamos las manos y quedaremos exentos de cualquier responsabilidad en el caso de que fracaséis, que es muy posible. La cosa es muy simple: se va a hacer un gran desfile en Deling para homenajear a la bruja Edea y presentarla en sociedad. Durante el desfile, vosotros tenéis que acabar con ella desde el quinto pino. Por supuesto, tenéis que abatirla a la primera porque no habrá una segunda oportunidad.

—Esto —interrumpió Squall—, exactamente, el quinto pino, ¿dónde está?

—Muy, muy lejos de la bruja, el cordón de seguridad no dejará acercarse a ella a nadie con armas; pero ya os dará los detalles el coronel Calway.

—¡¿El coronel Calway? —exclamó Rinoa.

—El mismo que viste y calza —afirmó Dodoner—. En resumen, la misión es la siguiente: iréis a Deling, buscaréis y encontraréis la casa del coronel Calway, conseguiréis que os reciba, escucharéis todas las explicaciones que os quiera dar y seguiréis al pie de la letra sus indicaciones. Por último, acabaréis a la primera y desde muy, muy lejos, con la bruja. Tú, Squall, serás el líder del grupo y la encantadora ex instructora Quistis será la segunda en la línea de mando. ¿Todo claro?

—Hay un pequeño problema, señor —afirmó Squall—: no tenemos a nadie preparado para ejecutar la última fase del plan, mi arma es de cerca.

—Yo —dijo Rinoa—, no creo que tenga bastante fuerza para lanzar mi frisb..., quiero decir, mi Valkiria tan lejos...

—Aunque mi Nunchaku ahora, gracias a los muelles, sea un arma de lejos, no lo es tanto.

—Como no me den un látigo extensible...

—Sí, siete kilómetros... —ironizó Squall.

—Si arrojó los guantes con todas mis fuerzas, a lo mejor le clavo una chincheta y, con un poco de suerte, se le derrama el salero en la herida.

—No os preocupéis —tranquilizó Dodoner—, os proporcionaremos al mejor francotirador que hay en todos los Jardines: Irvine Kinneas.

De pronto, el paisaje se centró en una bella mariposa que, revoloteando, se posó en la punta del dedo índice de una mano con un mitón negro, un guante de esos sin la parte de los dedos.

El paisaje hizo un zoom inverso y todos pudieron observar de perfil al dueño de la mano, a la que seguía un brazo alzado: un tipo tumbado sobre el único cuadrado de césped que había en el pórtico, con el otro brazo tras la nuca y las piernas cruzadas en postura indolente. No se le veía el rostro, aunque sí su indumentaria: una gabardina y unos pantalones vaqueros cubiertos por chaparreras de piel color canela, del mismo tono que la gabardina. El individuo extendió el pulgar y simuló un disparo que apunto estuvo de costarle un ataque cardiaco a la pobre mariposa, la cual se apresuró a huir de aquel desaprensivo. Aquel tipo se puso en pie, de espaldas para mantener el misterio, con un rifle en la mano, que había aparecido misteriosamente de la nada.

Nuestros chicos pudieron observar que llevaba el pelo largo, castaño claro, recogido en una coleta, un sombrero vaquero oscuro, botas a juego y que el cuello de la gabardina, de un tono más claro que el resto, ¡también era peludo!; aunque no tanto como el de Squall. Entonces, el francotirador se dio la vuelta aprovechando un zoom que nos dejó admirar su preciosa cara, realzada con el gran rifle apoyado en el hombro apuntando hacia el cielo y el dedo en el gatillo. Entonces hizo un gesto pícaro que arrancó un suspiro de admiración en las féminas:

—¡Qué guapo! —exclamó Rinoa.

—¡Es incluso más guapo que Squall! —exclamó Quistis.

—¡Oh, Dios mío! —exclamó a su vez Selphie—, ¡Es un cowboy! ¡Y se parece a Brad Pitt en _Leyendas de Pasión_! ¡No puedo creerlo! —La chica no pudo evitar recordar lo que se pidió al apagar las velas en su duodécimo cumpleaños: "¡Quiero casarme con un cowboy que se parezca a Brad Pitt en _Leyendas de Pasión_!"

—Macho, no es para tanto —opinó Zell.

—...

El cowboy hizo desaparecer los cuatro metros que lo separaban de Squall, le pasó un brazo por los hombros y dijo, con voz sensual:

—Hola, preciosidad.

—... —Tras unos instantes de profundo silencio, Squall pidió, arrastrando las palabras con un tono que puso los pelos de punta a todos los presentes—: ¿Puedes repetirme lo que me has dicho?

—¡Uy, disculpa! —Irvine Kinneas se apresuró a apartar su brazo de Squall. De inmediato, con andares chulescos fue junto a Zell, lo cogió por la cintura y le dijo con voz susurrante—: ¿Cómo estás, muñeca?

—¡Macho, no me tomes el pelo!

—¡Ja, ja, ja! —rió el vaquero—. ¡Perdona, perdona!

Después, con esos andares de perdona vidas que lo caracterizaban, se aproximó a Rinoa y, pegando la nariz hasta casi tocar un gran cactus que había al lado de la muchacha, le dijo a la planta:

—¿Qué hace una chica como tú en un sitio como este?

—¡Irvine Kinneas! —bramó el director Dodoner—. ¡¿Quieres hacer el favor de dejar de intentar ligar y ponerte las gafas de una puñetera vez?

—Vale, vale... —aceptó el interpelado, con resignación.

Sacó del bolsillo unas gafas, con los cristales del grosor de culo de vaso llenos de infinitos círculos concéntricos debido a las 300 dioptrías de miopía, y se las puso. Por fin el mundo adquirió luz para él y pudo deleitarse de cerca con la belleza de las chicas que había intuido cuando, de lejos y con las gafas puestas, las había espiado con la esperanza de que se cambiaran de ropa mientras esperaban en el pórtico al director Dodoner.

_«Un francotirador megamiope...»,_ se dijo Squall sintiendo un escalofrío: veía el futuro muy negro.

—Es tan guapo que hasta esas horribles gafas le sientan bien —le cuchicheó por lo bajo Selphie a Rinoa—. Ji, ji, ji —río feliz, por unos momentos había estado convencida de que aquel bombón era gay.

—Bueno —siguió Dodoner—, ya conocéis a Irvine Kinneas. Él os acompañará y se encargará de abatir a la bruja desde el quinto pino. Dejadlo todo en sus manos, como os he dicho, él es el mejor y único francotirador de todos los Jardines.

—Disculpe un momento, señor —interrumpió Squall—, cuando dice "único", se refiere a que es tan bueno que nadie puede comparársele, ¿verdad? —deseó.

—También podría hacerse esa interpretación —reflexionó Dodoner—, porque, como no hay otro, nadie se le puede comparar; pero más bien me refería a que es el único SeeD que se ha especializado en el rifle. Pero, mirándolo así, con ese optimismo con lo que lo miras tú, puede decirse sin miedo a equivocarse que es el mejor porque no hay nadie mejor que él, jeje.

_«Por esa regla de tres, también puede afirmarse que es el peor, no hay nadie peor que él»,_ pensó Squall, pero prefirió callarse.

—Nada más salir del Jardín de Galbadia hay una estación —dijo el director—. El tren os llevará a Deling en poco tiempo. Todo claro, me voy que tengo muchas cosas que hacer.

En cuanto el director y sus hombres hubieron desaparecido por el cambio de pantalla, Zell dijo:

—Squall, ¿crees que podemos confiar en este tipo?

—Soy el mejor —afirmó Irvine y les guiñó un ojo a Rinoa y Selphie. Pero ellas no pudieron verlo porque el cristal de las gafas tapó el gesto—. Podéis confiar totalmente en mí. No fallaré.

—¡Jajaja! —rió Rinoa.

—¡Jijijiji! —rió Selphie.

—Seguro que lo hace muy bien —opinó Quistis.

—...

—¡Guau, guau, guau! —Trotaba Charco, muy emocionado también, alrededor del vaquero.

—Perrito, guapo, perrito, guapo —dijo Irvine acariciando la cabeza del can y arrancando con su gesto un suspiro de admiración y más risitas por parte de las chicas: ellas adoraban a los tipos sensibles con los animales, y él lo sabía y jugaba su baza—. Jejeje, perrito, guapo...

Charco, superemocionado, olfateó aún con más ganas a Irvine, dando grandes muestras de alegría mientras el joven lo acariciaba.

—Oye, Squall —le dijo por lo bajo Zell, que a unos cuantos metros observaba la escena junto a su líder—, ¿tú crees que Charco será gay? Parece tan impresionado y atontado por ese tipo como las chicas...

—No sé —respondió el SeeD con gesto huraño—, pero, cómo este tipo siga masajeando al perro de esa forma, de un momento a otro, Charco se va a enganchar a su pierna —opinó, después añadió con sonrisa malévola—: Me gustará ver eso.

—Y a mí.

No es plato de buen gusto para ningún joven que llegue un desconocido y acapare la atención de todas las chicas, haciendo que uno parezca invisible. Y así era exactamente como se sentían Squall y Zell, y ambos ardían en deseos de marcar el territorio y colocar a "ese" guapearas donde le correspondía.

—Mira con qué tontería se están presentando —indicó Zell.

—Habrá que vigilar de cerca de este tipo...

—Cómo te descuides, te levanta a Quistis...

—Por mí, puede confitársela...

—Macho, no te hagas el duro conmigo... Pero no te preocupes, parece que le gustan mucho más Selphie y Rinoa...

—Grr... Hay que reconocer que el c#$#n tiene buen gusto... —opinó Squall, sin poder evitar que Irvine ascendiese unos escalones en su valoración: alguien que no caía como un bobo frente a Quistis y que se percataba de que las otras dos, sí, eran bellas e infinitamente mejores, especialmente Rinoa, no podía ser tan malo como parecía...

—Oye, Squall, parece ser que a Charco no lo seduce la pierna del vaquero...

—Qué lástima... —Ya se le había pasado el momento de debilidad y seguía considerando a Irvine tan imbécil como desde el primer momento que lo vio haciendo el numerito con la mariposa.

—El rubio es Zell, jijiji... —oyeron que decía Selphie.

—Y el de cara de mala leche es Squall, el líder, jajajaja... —explicaba Rinoa.

—¡Hala, lo que ha dicho de ti! —exclamó Zell.

—Grrr... —El aura competidora de Squall estaba alcanzando cuotas muy altas.

—Vamos, chicas —oyeron que decía Irvine—, un tren nos espera aquí mismo.

De inmediato desapareció por el cambio de pantalla junto a las muchachas.

—Pero ¿qué se ha creído este tipo? —masculló Squall—. Aquí nadie se lleva a las chicas y a Quistis sin mi permiso. ¡Vamos, Zell!

—¡A la orden, jefe! —se sumó, compartiendo el aura guerrera con su líder.

Por poco más y los dos se comen la pared de la estación, pues estaba nada más salir del Jardín. Y allí, delante de la ventanilla, los esperaba el grupo.

_«Menos mal —pensó Squall—, había temido que este tipo hubiese comprado los billetes y se hubiesen largado ya sin esperarnos.»_

—Seis billetes para Deling —pidió el líder al señor de la ventanilla.

—Son tres mil gils —pidió, educadamente, el dinero por anticipado.

—... —Ni dijo ni movió un pelo Squall.

—... —Lo mismo Irvine.

—Paga —le dijo Squall.

—Paga tú —replicó Irvine.

—Yo no tengo ni un gil, lo gastamos todo comprando los billetes en el tren de Balamb y en comprar material imprescindible para la misión en Timber; así que, sintiéndolo mucho —mintió—, vas a tener que pagar tú.

—¡Jajaja! ¡Qué casualidad! Mi fortuna también asciende a 0 giles —dijo alegremente el cowboy, como si la cosa tuviese gracia.

—¡¿En todos tus años de SeeD no has ahorrado nada? —se escandalizó Squall.

—Años, años... no lo diría yo así. Me licencié en el examen de hace unos días y sólo he tenido dos pagas. Podrías preguntarte que cómo me lo he montado para fundirme los seis mil giles en tan poco tiempo, sin moverme del Jardín de Galbadia.

_«Vaya, por lo que se ve, cobra lo mismo un tío que tres»,_ hizo matemáticas Squall y dedujo que la vida era aún más injusta.

—Me interesa lo que hayas hecho con tu dinero —replicó—, lo mismo que me interesa la vida sentimental de los alagares: absolutamente, nada.

—Pues resulta que —empezó Irvine, pasándose la seca respuesta de Squall por el forro—, casualmente, vino un vendedor ambulante de todo a 1000 al Jardín y, claro, no iba a dejar pasar la oportunidad de comprarme una indumentaria que hiciese más juego con mi rifle que el uniforme de SeeD. Y mil giles por aquí, mil giles por allá... Menos mal que el vendedor se enrolló y me regaló el cinturón y los mitones porque no me llegaba para todo. ¡Jajajaja!

—Un dinero bien invertido —opinó Quistis—, luces un _look_ impresionante.

—¡Es verdad! ¡Jijijijiji —rió Selphie.

—¡Jajajajaja! —rió, estúpidamente, Rinoa, según Squall.

El vaquero dio unos pasos, como si fuese un modelo, luciéndose como un gilipollas, según Squall.

—¿Queréis los billetes o no? —preguntó el taquillero.

—En otra ocasión —dijo Squall, luego, se dirigió a su grupo y comunicó—: Tendremos que ir andando porque a saber cuándo nos dan la próxima paga.

—¡¿Andando? —exclamaron los otros, menos Irvine.

—Andando, arrastras o como sea —espetó Squall, deseoso de terminar cuanto antes con toda esa inaguantable situación y volver al Jardín de Balamb a librarse de compañías cargantes, preocupaciones y responsabilidades; con un poco de suerte, no lo volvían a hacer líder de un grupo en su vida.

—¡No pasa nada! —dijo alegremente Irvine—. Yo, una vez, fui andando a Deling. Está un poco lejos y el camino está lleno de peligrosas fieras sanguinarias, dispuestas a sacarnos los higadillos, y tendremos que hacer noche a la intemperie. Pero puede ser divertido: podemos organizar una fiesta de pijamas, contarnos historias y cantar canciones junto a la hoguera.

_«¿Fiesta de pijamas junto a una hoguera? —repitió Squall, alucinado—. Este tío no es más gilipollas porque no se entrena.»_

Sin embargo, para su sorpresa, oyó:

—¡Qué buena idea!

—¡Sí!

—¡Guau, guau, guau!

—¡Hagamos una fiesta de pijamas!

—¡Macho, puede ser muy divertido con tanta peña!

_«Zell, ¿tú también me traicionas?...»,_ se dijo Squall sintiéndose solo, total y absolutamente solo, una vez más.

—Vale, hagamos los grupos de combate para el camino —propuso Irvine—. Selphie y Rinoa conmigo —decidió y se colocó entre las dos chicas—. Tú con Quistis y Zell —dijo y se quedó tan pancho, hasta que el fuego asesino que desprendía la mirada de Squall le hizo añadir—: ¿Te parece bien, jefe?

En el paisaje apareció un panel de opciones:

a) Por supuesto, me parece muy bien. Además, gozas de mis bendiciones para que les metas mano si se dejan.

b) Creo que sería mejor que lo decidiéramos entre los dos. Y que cada uno llevase en su grupo una tía buena.

c) Para nada. Yo soy el líder, yo elijo.

Un panel de opciones muy suave, a opinión de Squall, faltaba la del estilo: "me parecería mejor que un molbol te metiese un alagar por el c**o. Pero llévate SÓLO a Quistis, porque, en cuanto lleve todo el día calentándote la cabeza con sus batallitas, desearás que hubiese aparecido el molbol". Lamentablemente no estaba la opción. De modo que, sin dudarlo, eligió la c:

—Para nada. Yo soy el líder, yo elijo. Yo iré con Rinoa y Selphie —declaró colocándose entre las dos—. Tú vete con Quistis... y con Zell, claro.

—¡Jo! —protestó el karateca.

—Tienes buen gusto —alabó Irvine, y subió unos peldaños, muy pocos, eso sí, en la pirámide escalonada de respeto de Squall, que era muy, pero que muy alta. Pero la buena sensación se esfumó de inmediato cuando el otro le dijo al oído—: Aprovecha el camino para meterles mano, que por la cara de estreñido que pones se te nota que te hace mucha falta.

Antes de que Squall pudiese salir del estado piedra en el que lo había colocado las palabras de Irvine, el cowboy se dirigió a su grupo y dijo alegremente, seguramente olvidando que el liderazgo de ese grupo le correspondía a Quistis por ser la segunda al mando:

—¡Ale, vamos! ¡Un largo y divertido viaje nos espera! ¡Jajajajaja! —Los tres salieron al mapa del mundo.

—¡Vamos, Squall! —exclamó Rinoa, muy contenta por la elección del líder. Que Squall la hubiese elegido a ella, en vez de a Quistis, la hacía sumamente feliz. Quizás no estaba todo tan perdido como había creído, reflexionaba llena de esperanza y con fuerza renovada.

Aunque, tal y como estaba Squall en esos momentos, el SeeD interpretó la exclamación de Rinoa como quiso: "Va, Squall, date prisa, que si no, se alejaran demasiado y no podré contemplar a gusto a ese pedazo de hombre para regodearme con el espectáculo; y, con un poco de suerte, ahora que no tengo novio, me hago novia de éste, que vale infinitamente más y está muchísimo más bueno que el otro que tenía".

_«Lo que me faltaba... —reflexionaba Squall, con un humor de perros—. Si no éramos pocos, va y parió la abuela... Otro loco más al grupo que, para mi desgracia, me ha tocado arrastrar por medio mundo. Y éste aspirante a vaquero de pacotilla... menudo elemento, que se cree que puede hacer lo que le venga en gana.. Tengo que vigilar de cerca de este tipo, no me fío ni un pelo de él... Aunque, con un poco de suerte, es tan bueno manejando el rifle como con las chicas... Y terminamos en un santiamén con la misión y puedo volver al Jardín de Balamb a revolcarme, solito y bien a gusto, en mi dolor y mi gran soledad...»,_ deseó.

:) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :)

:) :) :) :) :) :) :)

:) :) :)

**Notas de autora:** ¡Hola a todos de nuevo! ^^

Perdón por el retraso, es que me fui de vacaciones y no tenía ni Internet ni ordenador, y escribir a mano me da mucha pereza ^^. Quería subir el capítulo antes de marcharme pero no me dio tiempo. Pero he vuelto, lo he acabado y aquí está. ¡Espero que lo hayáis disfrutado tanto como yo lo he disfrutado escribiéndolo.

Ardo en deseos de saber qué os ha parecido Irvine. Espero no haber decepcionado las expectativas de nadie; pero si es así, mis más sinceras disculpas ^^.

**Aclaraciones del capítulo: **

**Spa.** No sé si en América se dice igual que en España, así que pondré lo que aquí es: Spa es como se llama a los establecimientos de ocio, salud, sistemas de relajación donde se utilizan masajes y terapias con agua, en las modalidades de piscinas, jacuzzis, parafangos, chorros, sauna... Todo sin que usen aguas medicinales, en cuyo caso se trataría de un balneario.

_**Savoir faire**_**:** es una expresión francesa que quiere decir saber realmente moverse en sociedad con gracia, galanura, distinción y clase. Podríamos traducirlo por "saber estar", pero suele usarse sin traducir.

**Chaparreras: **son esas perneras de cuero que suelen llevar los vaqueros sobre el pantalón para protegerlos. También se les llama, **chaps, **lo pongo por si conocéis mejor este término; pero he elegido el otro porque es el que acepta el diccionario de la real academia. También podría llamársele "zahones"; pero las pequeñas diferencias entre uno y otros me inclinan a pensar que lo que lleva Irvine son chaparreras. Si alguien no entiende la explicación, podéis ver imágenes con el google (si os apetece XD)

.

También quería comentar que responderé los reviews al final del capítulo en lugar de en privado porque la mayoría de lectores me lo han pedido así argumentando que leen todas las respuestas y que también les divierte y les gusta saber lo que respondo, a veces solventando alguna duda que se olvidaron plantear en su propio review, como dice Darm1990. Citando literalmente a Athen, que resume la opinión general: "aporta una dosis más de humor al finalizar cada capítulo". No obstante, si alguien prefiere que le responda en privado, sólo tiene que decírmelo y a ese lector lo haré de ese modo. Muchas gracias por haber mandado vuestras opiniones que me han ayudado a decidir ^^

.

Hoy doy las gracias en especial a Shialid porque su extensa recopilación de las características de las Mary Sue y Gary Stu en su profile me han ayudado mucho a resolver mis dudas y a poder montar el pasado de Rinoa. ¡Muchas gracias, Shialid! ^^

.

¡El apartado de publicidad!: ¡Si realmente os gusta reír, pasad por el fic de FF7 que Ayumi está escribiendo! ¡Está genial y superdivertido! ¡No os arrepentiréis! ¡Además, ya le faltan pocos capítulos para terminarlo! ¡Id, leed dos o tres capítulos, y si no os convence, venid y echadme el puro! XXD Podéis llegar a él a través de mi profile en mis historias favoritas.

.

¡Nada más, amigos, espero vuestras reviews! (^^)

.

Gracias a todos los que me hayáis leído y a ti, Moonedge, que aunque no hayas dejado constancia de ello, sé que lo has hecho.

Ahora paso a dar respuesta personalizada a las reviews:

.

**Ayumi Warui:** Ohayo!

¿Que mi capítulo 9 es maravilloso, extraordinario, sublime...? Gracias, mil gracias, muchísimas gracias por tu sincera opinión, ¡estoy tan emocionada!, sniff, sniff... ¿Eh?... _¡¿Cómooor?_ ¡¿Lo dices SÓLO porque sale TU Laguna y no por mis maravillosas dotes de escritora?... ¡Jo, y yo que me había ilusionado!... Jo, tía, deberías dejar que se te pasase el momento "éxtasis" antes de mandar el review, que si no, le haces a una coger falsas ilusiones. Imagina que me frustro y me abandona la musa de la inspiración, ¿y luego qué? ¿qué hago? ¿me saco los mocos a ver si vuelve?...Vale, ossea, acepto que Laguna sea supermegaguay, ¿me entiendes?, o ssea, megamegacool, eso y mucho más, te lo juro por Snoopy; pero, para nada, ¿me entiendes?, para nada pienso permitir que juegues tan supermegacruelmente, ¡qué fuerte!, con mis supersensibles sentimientos, ¡para nada!, ¿me entiendes?...

Bueno, tendré que dejar mi natural estado de mala leche y volver a mi angelical estado de educada contestadota de reviews...

Vaya, me sorprende tu mención especial a Squall, ¿no me digas que _por fin_ vas a aceptar que es el único e indiscutible prota?... Ya veo que no. Ha sido un lapsus, supongo, aunque tienes que reconocer que algo de Squall hay en Laguna, ¿o es al revés?... Lo que quiero decir es que a uno se le pegan expresiones del otro (el ¿y qué?, por ejemplo) y al otro, gestos del uno (el gesto de meditar con los brazos cruzados, por ejemplo); como verás, no son tan diferentes, jeje. Incluso, como tú dices, Squall a estado de acuerdo con Laguna en una ocasión (cuando decide no tirarse por el precipicio) e Ifrit, ese guardián tan sabio, cree que son la misma persona y, si miras con detenimiento las fotos de carné de ambos en el menú del juego, llevando puestas las gafas de Irvine para no perder ni un detalle, verás que son prácticamente dos gotas de agua. Así que te plantearé un silogismo irrefutable:

Squall se parece a Laguna

Laguna es guay y cool

Por lo tanto, Squall es guay y cool.

.

¿Cómo te quedas?... Sin palabras, jeje.. Dejemos este tema en el que por fin he conseguido demostrarte científicamente que YO tenía razón y pasemos al resto:

Tengo que darte la razón en que fue un gesto muy bonito por parte del wendigo usar pintalabios de esos que no manchan, hubiese sido demasiado fuerte para Squall ir manchado de pintalabios, y seguro que nadie se lo hubiese dicho y se hubiese enterado cuando se hubiese mirado al espejo, que vete a saber cuándo era, con el consiguiente sentimiento de ridículo y profunda humillación... Eso me recuerda a una anécdota personal, a cuando yo salí a la calle con crema blanca en la punta de la nariz porque a "alguien" se le olvidó decirme que la llevaba... Menos mal que yo no tengo vergüenza ni la conozco, porque si no...

Y Charco, maravilloso, francamente adorable, nada que ver con la desagradecida y pija Fifí. Con ese arte y salero que él tiene para atrapar el frisb..., quiero decir, el chakram. Y se lleva tan bien con los mininos, este perrito es la alegría de la huerta. XD

Respecto a Kiros y Ward, los entiendes perfectamente, yo también los entiendo, cada vez tienen más difícil resistirse al hechizo de Laguna y tienen que hacer un esfuerzo sobrehumano para controlarse cuando están poseídos por esas calenturientas (la que posee a Ward más) mentes femeninas. Pero ellos dos ¡son hombres fuertes, son aguerridos guerreros entrenados para resistir lo peor, son dos sufridos héroes dispuestos a entregar su vida si fuese necesario por el bien de Laguna!... Sigh, me he emocionado...

Dejemos las cosas serias... Dices que de lo que más te ha hecho reír ha sido la invocación de Bambi, y que ya lo hacías antes de que lo invocara imaginando perfectamente lo que iba a pasar. Te tengo que confesar que a mí me pasó lo mismo, es que veía a Ward tan serio, dispuesto a lucirse y terminar con el enemigo, e imaginaba el momento en que aparecía al guardián que llevaba enlazado, Bambi, dando saltitos y soltando burbujitas, y era incapaz de darle al teclado XD Me costó un buen rato^^

Gracias por poner las frases que más te han gustado, sabes que me gusta ^^

Jeje, una de mis favoritas también es esa que pones de Squall: "Oh, no, otra vez en la mente de este patético tío... ¿A quién se tirará hoy?..."

Y para finalizar: ¡Oh, qué gran sorpresa! ¡Hoy propones a Laguna como protagonista! ¡Y por tercera vez!... Y si él no acepta propones a ¡Charco! ¡Bien! ¡Viva! ¡Yujuuuu! (confetis, tracas y fuegos artificiales acompañan a estas muestras de euforia). Muy buena elección, peeeero, lamentablemente, el único e indiscutible protagonista es Squall. ^^

Y sólo me queda preguntarte, ¿qué te ha parecido Irvine, alias Brad Pitt?...

No sé por qué, sospecho la identidad del nuevo personaje que vas a proponer como protagonista XD

¡Nos leemos, wapísima!

.

**Darm1990: **¡Hola!

Primero, tomaré en cuenta tu opinión respecto a lo de contestar los reviews, no sabía que leías la respuesta a otros lectores (aunque yo suelo hacerlo en los fics que leo, pero, como mis respuestas son tan largas, pensé que nadie se molestaría en leer la que no le fuera dirigida personalmente). Tienes razón, así también se pueden solventar dudas que se pasaron por alto mencionar. ^^

Hehehe, me alegra que te hayas divertido con las aventuras de Laguna&Cia. La verdad es que acumularon un montón de años de mala suerte, por lo que da la impresión de que no les va a ir demasiado bien las cosas en un futuro cercano. Y menos mal que Laguna tiene una especie de ángel que lo protege y que, aunque se meta en las peores situaciones, hace que salga hacia delante y más o menos ileso (excepto cuando se despeña, que necesita un tiempo para recuperarse^–^). Ya has podido comprobar lo fuerte y sólida que es la amistad entre Laguna, Kiros y Ward, y lo protectores que se sienten estos dos hacia su amigo desde que de pequeños supieron el secreto de su abducción y el riesgo que suponía para Laguna su poder feromónico; por eso, por la gran e inquebrantable amistad que los une, han sido capaces de resistirse a los impulsos que la mente de las chicas les provocaban, esperemos que, por el bien de Laguna, siempre sean capaces de hacerlo, porque si no, menudo trauma para el pobre, iba a quedar más traumatizado que Squall, si es que eso es posible XD

De lo que me comentas de la batalla contra el wendigo, a mí, en el juego, más de una vez Charco me curó cuando había conseguido el límite y estaba pensando usarlo XD Aunque otras veces me vino muy bien, la verdad es que me ayudó más que me molestó, el animalillo se esfuerza, igual que hace en el fic, si aún terminará siendo uno de los más útiles. Aunque no hay que quitarle mérito a Rinoa y Zell, con sus guantes mejorados (la sal es lo más barato, quizás la salsa picante para una mejora posterior más sofisticada XD ) y su límite dejó al wendigo a falta del golpe de gracia. En cuanto a lo que me preguntas de si Quistis se convertirá en un personaje útil, eso sólo Dios lo sabe ^^, porque yo, ni idea (cuando escribo, me dejo llevar por la escena que tengo entre manos porque es cuando más metida estoy en la historia, y muchas veces tengo pensada una cosa pero cuando llega es como si los personajes tuviesen vida propia y hacen lo que les da la gana. Yo los dejo, porque, al fin y al cabo, es su historia) . Y tienes razón, no me había percatado del detalle, Quistis se parece un montón al Cloud de Ayumi (rubia, con gran ego y vanagloriándose de su pasado, pero torpe e inútil, aunque ella tiene muchísima más buena suerte que él). Supongo que tanto estar con Ayumi ha hecho que se me pegue algo de ella, ¿o quizás es al revés? XD (Entre las dos estamos escribiendo una comedia original, y es inevitable que estemos tocadas por nuestros respectivos humores^^). A lo que me cuentas de que tú a tus personajes cómicos les pones alguna cualidad, Quistis es supersuertuda (recuerda el examen), por otro lado, yo tiendo a exagerar porque mi humor es muy absurdo y me encantan los contrastes (Squall tan serio y responsable y habilidoso... por contraste, los otros un desastre, además quería darle sentido a la frase que en el juego siempre le reprochaban: que no contaba con los otros y siempre quería resolverlo él todo).

En cuanto a lo que me comentas de que estás atascado en lo que escribes, mi consejo es que subas el capítulo tal como te quede, seguro que no está tan mal como tú te imaginas, solemos ser muy exigentes con nosotros mismos. Si lo haces, una vez pasado el punto de atasco, seguramente se te aclararán las ideas. Y no te calientes la cabeza pensando cómo vas a conectar los cachos que tienes, tú sólo sigue escribiendo y cuando llegues verás como algo se te ocurre.

Bueno, te dejo que ha salido una respuesta gigantesca. Ya me dirás qué te ha parecido "el mejor" francotirador de todos los Jardines XD

.

**Shialid:** ¡Hola!

Me alegra mucho tenerte de nuevo por aquí, no sabía si seguías leyendo el fic o no y me he puesto muy contenta al ver que sí lo hacías. Y más al saber que te sigue gustando igual y que te partes de risa con cada capítulo. Es que es eso lo que yo pretendo al escribir comedia, hacerlo pasar bien a la gente. Y lo mismo que me baja un poco la moral cuando alguien me dice que no le termina de convencer o no le gusta un capítulo, me la sube un montón cuando alguien me dice que le encantado, y si dice que le ha parecido "genial", ni te cuento. ¡Soy feliz! (Que conste que no quiero decir con eso que me molesten las críticas constructivas o que no convenza mi sentido del humor, que sé que, para gustos, colores; además soy muy dura y es muy difícil terminar con mi moral o deprimirme; pero, para que nos vamos a engañar, a nadie le amarga un dulce XD).

En cuanto a Quistis, no sufras por ella que es muy mona, a pesar de lo plasta que es. La pobre no se entera de nada y es tan inocente, interpretando las cosas de una forma tan lejana a la realidad, que despierta mi ternura. Pero la he hecho así porque cuando me planteé la personalidad de los personajes para mi fic decidí seguirla tal cual era en el juego original, más o menos, pero exagerándola mucho. Entonces me encontré con un problema: Quistis era demasiado seria y responsable, con lo que a veces se solaparía con la personalidad de Squall, el protagonista, por eso, decidí cambiarla radicalmente, porque de ese modo refuerzo la de Squall, por contraste. Además, con un personaje serio, responsable y amargado ya tenemos de sobra XD.

En cuanto a Irvine... me temo que tenías razón al tener miedo^^

Ya me dirás qué te ha parecido.

Bsos.

PD: Tengo que darte las gracias, de nuevo, ya lo he hecho más arriba, porque tu profile me ha servido de gran ayuda (como fuente para consultar y resolver mis dudas sobre las Mary Sue o los Gary Stu), para hacer el pasado de Rinoa en la escuela pija^^. ¡Muchísimas gracias! Te incluiré en la bibliografía del fic ^^.

.

**FanFiker-FanFinal:** ¡Hola, kupó!

Muchísimas gracias, una vez más, por corregirme los fallos ortográficos que se me han pasado (¿qué haría yo sin ti? (chantaje emocional, descarado, jeje)), especialmente el horroroso de esa a con h, ¡Dios mío, casi me da un ataque al verla! Ya está corregido. En cuanto a la duda que planteas sobre la forma correcta de bajar del tren, te diré que creo que las tres formas son correctas, porque bajar, en el sentido de apearse, puede conjugarse como pronominal (que es lo que yo he hecho, es lo que llaman "la voz media" aplicada a los verbos de movimiento), tú, en tu primera sugerencia lo pones como pronominal sin conjugar y en la segunda no es pronominal, pero a mí también me parece correcta. Lo he consultado y nada de lo que he encontrado me ha llevado a pensar que alguna de las tres formas es incorrecta.

Respecto a Seifer, estoy de acuerdo contigo, el pasearía desnudo por el cuarto, fijo XD En el juego, yo siempre pensé que le gustaba Squall, y que como era un poco, bastante, sádico, se lo pasaba bien torturándolo XD Por cierto, ¿que fic tuyo es ese que nombras? ¿Todos tus fics son yaoi? Yo, personalmente, prefiero el hetero y poner a algún personaje gay, sobre todo en la comedia porque dan mucho juego; pero también me gusta el yaoi, especialmente en comedia. En el romance, a veces me empalaga (también me ocurre con el hetero) cuando se pasan en las dosis gratuitas de azúcar (un defecto bastante extendido). Y eso que yo soy capaz de hacer mermelada romántica. Y no me empalago, jajaja. Quizás es porque yo entiendo perfectamente a mis personajes y sus emociones y puedo comprender a dónde son capaces de llegar sin empalagarme; y, en muchas ocasiones, los escritores no profundizan lo suficiente como para que entienda bien a los personajes, (o, en caso de los fanfics, los matices y la interpretación que hacen de ellos) y llegue a empatizar con ellos. Creo que esto es debido muchas veces a la prisa para llegar a algún punto en concreto de la historia (creo que este es el principal problema la mayoría de las veces en el mundo del fic). Tampoco me gusta cuando ocurre lo mismo con las dosis gratuitas de sexo, tanto hetero como homo, (que a veces parece un relato porno más que un fic en el que aparezcan secuencias de sexo explícito). Pero lo respeto, por supuesto, además sé que tienen mucho éxito esos fics.

Y hablando de bichos, yo podría haber sido esa niña (tú ^^) que hacía casitas en la arena para las hormigas. Puedo presumir de no haber pisado, conscientemente, ni una en mi vida.

Una paraeta, en Valencia, es una pequeña tienda (vendría a ser un quiosco o tenderete, aunque no necesariamente instalado al aire libre). Por aquí nos referimos, normalmente, a una pequeña tienda en la que se venden golosinas.

Bueno, me despido esperando impaciente tu opinión sobre este nuevo capítulo y sobre Irvine.

¡Una gran sonrisa, Kupó!

PD: Cuando disponga de algo de tiempo, me gustaría leer algún fic tuyo, ¿podrías recomendarme alguno? ¡Muchas gracias por anticipado!

.

**Love Sephiroth: **¡Hola!

¡Jajajaja, qué bien que te partas de risa! Y tienes razón, con Laguna no tengo que esforzarme demasiado, de por sí es gracioso y supersimpatiquísimo (me refiero al del juego ^^). Yo lo adoro. Es mi segundo personaje favorito del juego, junto con Squall y Rinoa forman el trío que me robó el corazón (ya lo habían hecho anteriormente Cloud y Aerith; pero como el ff8 se centró más en la parte romántica que el 7, se convirtió en mi juego favorito, lugar que sigue ocupando aún). También me partía el culo con la costumbre de Laguna de decir refranes, pero siempre mal y los otros dos corrigiéndolo con afecto, que dejaba ver la amistad que los unía. Total, que me ha resultado un personaje muy sencillo de plasmar, lo mismo que Kiros y Ward, un trío muy querido por mí.

Jiji, es verdad, Squall no puede dejar de mirar a Rinoa (el pobre está coladísimo por ella, aunque no se dé ni cuenta, es muy cortito para los asuntos amorosos XD) Y me alegra muchísimo que ella te caiga tan bien ^^, a mí me encanta, es valiente, sincera, decidida... me recuerda mucho a otra cuyo nombre empieza por A ;)

Hablando del tatuaje, ¡tengo un póster exactamente con la misma imagen! ¡Squall está guapísimo! ¡me encanta! Debe quedarte genial ^^. Y bueno, no pasa nada por ligar con frikis (yo también soy bastante friki jajajaja; además, entre los frikis también hay tíos buenos, XXD). De lo que me dices de los carnavales, he visto la foto en tu profile, está muy bien. ¿Ibais como pareja yaoi? Me imagino la cara de la gente, jajajaja. Aquí, en Valencia, la gente se disfraza más, pero donde más gente he visto disfrazada ha sido en la feria del manga de Barcelona. ¿Has ido alguna vez?

Bueno, pasando al tema, o mejor dicho al temita ^o^... preguntas que para cuando Squall y Rinoa f****n, jeje... ¡Cuando quieran, por supuesto! Aunque, con lo disimuladito que llevan la mutua atracción, me parece que va a llover mucho antes de que ocurra... Y, tranquila, que a mí no me fuerza nadie a hacer nada que yo no quiera ^^. Y se admiten todo tipo de sugerencias. Yo las miro, les doy la vuelta, las pongo boca a bajo, las estudio y luego, cuando empiezo a escribir, como mi mente toma vida propia y se independiza, pues eso, hace lo que le da la gana ^o^

Bsos ^^

PD: ¿Qué te ha parecido Irvine?

PD2: con la izquierda se escribe: se mira el teclado y se van pulsando las teclas con el índice de la mano izquierda (algo lentísimo porque normalmente uso todos los dedos de las dos manos y miro el monitor). Además, al usar sólo una mano, parece como si no supiese donde están las letras y a veces me cuesta encontrarlas xD. Por suerte, ya estoy bien. (^^)

.

**Rananer:** ¡Ey, tronch!

La verdad es que a mí Quistis no me da absolutamente ninguna pena por la forma en la que la trata Squall^^. Me la daría (¿o no?) si ella sufriese y lo pasase mal; pero es tan cortita, que ni se entera XD Te hago memoria de lo "mal" que lo pasa (de momento, es que aún me siento compasiva, jijiji...):

_«¡Jijijiji! —reía la otra mente de Ward—, ¡qué poco entendido en amores es Ifrit! ¡Mira que pensar que a Squall le interesa Rinoa! ¡A Squall sólo le intereso yo, lo que pasa es que es tímido y lo disimula muy bien! ¡Jijijiji!» _(pensamientos literales de Quistis). Así que de momento no sufras por ella, mejor te compadeces del pobre Squall, que tiene que aguantarla (y de paso, del pobre Ward, que seguro que prefería que lo tirasen por el acantilado y dejarse los piños en las rocas que volver a tenerla en su cabeza) ^o^

A mí Charco (así se llamaba el de mi juego) me ayudó bastante, me salía mucho y excepto en alguna ocasión que me curó cuando no lo deseaba, por lo general me venía muy bien. Incluso me buscaba objetos con _Charco Sabueso _y me hacía bastante La estrella fugaz (buen perrito, buen perrito, ^^) Por cierto muy bueno lo de "memoria de calamar de silicona", felicita a tu amigo de mi parte XD. Y hablando del wendigo, ¿ves como yo también sé ser gore?... Y sin derramar ni una sola gota de sangre XD Y para Squall, ha sido de lo peor. Ya has visto que casi besa a Rinoa, delante de todos, para asegurarse de que ningún monstruo le roba su tercer beso. Pobrecillo, con la mala suerte que tiene, a saber qué monstruo se lo roba...

Respecto a los uniformes del ejército de Esthar veo que compartes la opinión de Squall, y la mía, es lo más antiglamouroso y bromurítico (ampliando la riqueza del idioma, como dice una buena lectora mía XD) que he visto en mi vida. Menos mal que los de Galbadia no se parecían en nada, sobre todo, sin casco, como los llevaban Laguna, Kiros y Ward, lo que nos permitía contemplar y regodearnos con su belleza, especialmente la de Laguna... Mm... ahora que lo pienso, seguramente tú serás inmune al poder feromónico de Laguna ^^

Ifrit me cae muy bien también y por aquí me dicen que el tuyo se llamaba Llamita (aunque no puede asegurar que no fuera el del 10). Y por cierto, por mucho que Squall haga el tonto y se resista a reconocer sus sentimientos, jamás, grábatelo a sangre y fuego, jamás de los jamases, pero nunca, caerá en las garras de Quistis. Sería mucho más probable que cayese en los tentáculos de un molbol, después de todo, tienen una bonita y enigmática sonrisa XD

Por cierto, ya me explicarás cómo divides los reviews según cánones triptiquistas. Y de paso me dices qué te ha parecido Irvine.

¡Chaito!

PD: A ver si es verdad lo que dices de tu fic.

PD: ... ¡Oh! ¡Era mentira!...

.

**Nebyura:** ¡Hola!

Me siento muy satisfecha porque este capítulo (el 9, espero que el 10 también, jeje) haya estado a la altura de tus expectativas. Gracias por tus palabras, los ánimos me recargan las pilas, jeje. Y ahora pasando a comentar tu review:

Bambi es monísimo, pero, pobre Ward, una lástima... Sólo le quedaba un punto de vida al soldado de Esthar, si Ward, en lugar de gastar su turno usando el inútil guardián de la incompetente EX-instructora Quistis, le hubiese dado una simple patada, podrían haberse librado él y Kiros de las graves heridas. Pero, con lo chulos que habían sido los GF que habían aparecido misteriosamente a sus amigos, cómo iba a esperarse que le ocurriera eso... A pesar de todos los malos augurios que habían tenido^^.

Y la mala suerte se sigue cebando con nuestro pobre prota, que no encuentra la manera de poder usar su límite para impresionar a Rinoa... aunque no le interesé lo más mínimo lo que piense la novia pija de Seifer, jejeje.

Lo pasé muy bien escribiendo la parte de Laguna y los soldados de Esthar. Los soldados me caían bien, date cuenta de que en realidad no ha muerto ninguno, solo están K.O. hasta que alguien les eche una cola de fénix o una magia Lázaro. Y como mientras están en ese estado no necesitan comer ni beber... pues como mucho se aburren un montón si tarda en pasar un compañero^^.

En cuanto a Seifer... no apareció en el capítulo 9, pero en espíritu estaba presente, bien porque hablen de él (como suele hacer Quistis), bien porque piensen en él (aunque sea para desear no verlo en mucho tiempo, como hace Squall). En este ha salido, aunque fuese con 15 años, no te quejarás XD. Yo opino que no violó a Squall cuando lo tenía atado de pies y manos porque había testigos (el tipo que le daba a la palanca), jeje.

Ifrit nota a Squall en parte por el parentesco, en parte porque está en el interior de Laguna, aparte de porque él no notó que Squall se lo diera a nadie, por lo tanto, no tenía duda de que seguía estando en Squall, por muy cambiado que estuviese ^^. Seguro que Ifrit sale más veces, después de todo él y Squall tienen la afinidad a tope, no en vano han compartido el refresco y charlado de cosas de hombres mientras se le enfriaba el café a Seifer en el barco que los llevaba a Dollet para el examen.

Bueno, por fin ha salido el personaje que faltaba, me parecía que nunca iba a llegar el momento ^^ , ¿qué te ha parecido Irvine?

Bsos (^–^)

PD: ¡Mucha suerte en tu misión de infiltrarte en la guarida secreta de los programadores para robar una mochila! Si puedes, coge también una para mí.

.

**Athenn:** ¡Mamemimomú!

¡Ey, eres el review número 100! (fondo de fuegos artificiales y confeti lloviendo por todas partes). Supongo que eso da derecho a un premio, aunque sea de consolación ^^, estudiaré tu propuesta sobre Ifrit y Shiva, jeje.

Y ahora, lo primero, me alegro mucho de que estés mejor (Ahora ya estarás bien del todo (^^); pero es que, para poder actualizar más rápido cuando termino de escribir un capítulo, contesto a los reviews cuando los recibo y los guardo; después los reviso antes de ponerlos). Por cierto, no recordaba que, como vives en el hemisferio sur, allí será invierno. Aquí, es verano y nos asamos de calor (no exagero nada).

Y siguiendo con las alegrías, me alegra mucho que te haya gustado ese capítulo en particular (a mí Laguna me gusta mucho y siempre que escribo sobre él disfruto un montón). También adoro a Charco (me encantan los animales), y a su buena costumbre de aparecer en los momentos "apropiados" . Aunque no sé lo que opinará Squall, el pobre se muere de ganas de presumir delante de Rinoa; aunque los astros parecen haberse conjurado en su contra XD.

A lo que comentas de que los demás se percatan de las siluetas de sus álter egos y Squall no, es que el chico está tan traumatizado que ni se fija y, cuando estuvo Laguna quitándose la ropa en el baño de Julia, cerró los ojos mentales para no traumatizarse aún más XD

Es verdad lo que dices, Laguna haría lo que fuese por sus amigos, lo mismo que ellos por él, es una amistad a prueba de bombas y de abducciones XD

Respecto a los guardianes, me divierte ponerlos, y uno de mis favoritos es Ifrit, en cuanto a él y Shiva, parece que él está colado por ella, y de lo que siente ella no se sabe nada. Como es muy fría, para algo es La Emperatriz del Hielo, no hay forma de adivinar lo que siente; Pero Ifrit es ardiente... ¿conseguirá el Señor del Fuego derretir la capa de hielo de la bella G.F. ?... Se sabrá más adelante XD

Me gusta que me manden las frases que más han gustado y él porqué, y tú has puesto muchas ^^

Ahora te explicaré cómo deduje cuál era tu serie anime favorita. Elemental, querida Watson: en tu review me decías que habías encontrado esta página por casualidad, recordando tu serie anime preferida de antaño y que luego, por curiosidad, entraste en los fics de games. Este dato se archivó en mi memoria y, como me gusta saber algo de las personas a las que escribo (soy muy curiosa), entré en tu profile y descubrí que todos tus fics favoritos, excepto el mío, pertenecían a la misma serie; no me fue difícil atar cabos y llegar a la conclusión de cuál era. Como verás, no es que seas obvia, es que lo llenaste todo de pistas ^^

Tomo nota de tu opinión sobre dónde deseas que responda a los reviews, tu argumentación me parece un buen motivo. Y puedes escribirlos lo largos que quieras que no me aburren para nada ^^.

Pregunta obligada: ¿qué te ha parecido el mejor y único francotirador de todos los Jardines?

¡Besos! (^^)

PD: Aún tardaremos un poco en saber qué ha sido, realmente, de Seifer (sigo, más o menos, el hilo argumental del juego); pero aunque no salga personalmente, siempre lo están recordando y hablando de él, saliendo en los _flasbacks_, por lo que está presente en la historia.

.

**Isa Leonhart:** ¡Hola! ^^

No te sonrojes, que sólo te decía la verdad, tal y como yo la siento ^^. Y ahora, la que me hace sonrojar, hasta el rojo tomate rojo, eres tú al confesarte fiel seguidora gracias a mi "talento". Me hace tan feliz que pienses eso... ¡Yujuuu! ¡Yujuuu! ¡Me encanta! Como ves, he pasado instantáneamente del sonrojo a la euforia (que va más con mi carácter ^^, jiji)

Y pasando al capítulo... ¡Bien! Te has reído y has adorado a MI Squall más que nunca. Y es que le gusta tanto Rinoa, y es tan tierno (al menos a mí me lo parece), aunque se esfuerce en disimulárselo incluso a sí mismo, y, claro, algo tenía que haber heredado de ese pedazo de hombre, sexy y encantador a la par que ingenuo, romántico y buena persona que es Laguna. ¡Lo adoro! Igual que a Kiros y Ward, los mejores amigos que alguien pueda tener, dispuestos al sacrificio extremo (no ligar jamás por ir junto a su amigo XD). Por otro lado también pienso como tú que Zell y Selphie son muy lindos (a Squall también se lo parecen, aunque de nuevo no se lo reconoce ni a sí mismo, por eso le sabía mal decidirse por uno y desilusionar al otro; menos mal que Selphie le echó una mano ^^).

Ahora, disculparme porque en el anterior capítulo te dije que iba a salir Irvine y luego no salió. Lo que pasó fue que, cuando empecé a escribir y me planteé cómo iba a ser el capítulo, vi que iba a quedar excesivamente largo si ponía todo lo que se me había ocurrido por lo que decidí dividirlo en dos. Pero en este sí ha hecho su aparición estelar el ¡mejor, y único, francotirador de todos los Jardines: Irvine Kinneas! ^^. ¿Qué te ha parecido?... Estoy muy impaciente por saber cómo han acogido mis lectores a este personaje (otro de mis favoritos. Aunque he de reconocer que en este juego, a pesar de que tenía mis predilecciones, adoré a cada uno de los personajes del grupo de Squall y del de Laguna).

Por cierto, en lugar de compadecerte de Rinoa, hazlo de Squall, al pobre le costará mucho superar que el wendigo le ha dado un beso de tornillo XXD. ¿Quién será el afortunado o afortunada receptor o receptora del tercer beso (según Squall, porque Laguna y Julia se dieron una buena tanda) de nuestro prota?... Quizás algún nuevo ataque desconocido de un molbol... aunque con su _Aliento fétido_, no sé si sobreviviría nuestro chico... Esperemos que la suerte le acompañe y el destino no sea tan cruel con él la próxima vez ^^.

Me despido, no sin antes preguntarte qué te ha parecido Irvine. Y que sepas, que no me das la lata para nada, mil besos (^^)

PD: He recibido sutiles pero explícitas amenazas de muerte por parte de Ayumi mientras afilaba un cuchillo —_Riñijjjj, riñijjjj_— y me miraba de forma espeluznante. Con tono gélido me ha dicho:

"—Tú misma... préstale a Laguna si quieres... —_Riñijjjj, riñijjjj_—. Pero, qué lástima... me hubiese gustado leer el final de tu fic... ¿Crees que la sangre de las Sakaes Kazes se quitará con facilidad de la ropa?..."

Estoy acojonada ¡Qué miedo!

.

**Sora63:** Hola^^

Más vale tarde que nunca, jeje; no sólo lo digo porque tú tardarás más de lo acostumbrado a leer el capítulo anterior, como comentas en tu review, sino porque yo he tardado más de lo acostumbrado en actualizar. Pero es que he estado sin Internet ni ordenador durante bastante tiempo, y a mano me da mucha pereza escribir. Pero pasemos al fic xD:

Me alegra que te haya gustado la parte de Laguna y sus amigos, la verdad es que las partes de este trío están teniendo muy buena acogida. Y me alegra mucho porque yo me lo paso genial escribiendo sobre ellos con la mente de Squall y compañía en su interior ^^

Jeje, me halaga que digas que el capítulo 9 estaba lleno de frases épicas. Espero que en este también hayas encontrado más de una digna de mención xd. ¿Qué te ha parecido Irvine? Uno más que ha llegado para poner a prueba la paciencia de Squall, pero no podía ser de otro modo xd. En el próximo capítulo ya empieza lo de Deling, supongo que por lo menos llegarán a la ciudad porque aún no lo tengo todo esquematizado y no sé las locuras que se me van a ocurrir Xd. Pero ya falta poco para finalizar el CD 1º (dos o tres capítulos), me hace mucha ilusión ^^.

Tomo nota del manga que me recomiendas para cuando pueda comprarlo. Ahora, con esto de la crisis, voy bastante mal de dinero y como son muchos tomos no puedo permitirme el gasto. Podría bajarme el anime pero prefiero leer el manga primero, me suelen gustar mucho más que el anime. De todas formas le eché un vistazo por Internet y la comunicación del prota con los pelos y el manejo de los pelos de la nariz promete xxxd, pero claro, siendo hijo de un pelo, no podía ser de otra forma. Seguro que me gusta y me hace reír un montón^^.

Ya me dirás qué te ha parecido el mejor y único francotirador de todos los Jardines.

¡Me despido hasta el próximo capítulo! (^o^)

.

**Amanda Beicker:** Hola otra vez^^

Reviewame, reviewame muuucho, como si fuera en este capítulo la últiiiima veeeeeez. Revieeeewame, reviewaaaame muuuucho, que quiero ver lo que pieeensas de nuevo otra veeeeez. (Si seguimos así, la real academia en cuatro días introduce la palabra XD)

Espero que hayas apreciado la bella composición que he compuesto sólo para ti ^^.

Y hablando del anime en catalán, a mí me encantaba el doblaje, (hablo en pasado porque hace tiempo que no veo). Ponían muchísimo sentimiento y ganas.

Y pasando al fic, el pobre Charco sigue con su bello pelaje oculto tras la horrible pintura azul y llamando la atención de todos. Por un momento, Squall se ha temido lo peor, menos mal que el director Dodoner parece al menos tan despistado como el Director Kramer XD.

Respecto a Quistis, la pobre no se entera que Squall pasa de ella, (aunque no es la única, a Zell le pasa lo mismo). creo que aunque a Quistis se lo explicaran detalladamente y con dibujitos, de momento no se enteraría, diría algo del estilo: "Squall, ya sé lo que te pasa, jeje, te envuelves en una fría capa de indiferencia fingida para que yo la deshaga con las llamas de mi pasión. ¡Ven p' aca, cordero!". Y como habrás podido comprobar, la historia de las heroicas hazañas de la ex instructora ha trascendido más allá del Jardín de Balamb. Rinoa no la sabía, pero no tardará mucho en sabérsela de memoria XD

En el combate con el wendigo la suerte (mala) de Squall era un presagio de lo que les esperaba en el capítulo, y de lo que le espera, porque como siga así no va ha quitarse los parámetros negativos en toda la historia.

Como bien dices, Laguna es mucho hombre XD, así que no sé lo que va a pasar si Kiros y Ward siguen siendo ocupados por la mente de las chicas, no sé si van a poder seguir conteniéndose... Aunque la amistad que los une es tan grande que, antes de asaltar a Laguna, son capaces de autoinconscientarse (otra palabra para la real academia XD ¡Viva las lenguas vivas!)

El pobre Squall se desquicia mucho cuando está dentro de Laguna... y cuando está fuera, creo que se pasa la mayor parte del tiempo desquiciado. Y ahora, con el nuevo elemento que le ha caído encima, el mejor y único francotirador de todos los Jardines... Squall, si sobrevive al grupo, y a los jefes, y a la situación, y a Laguna and company, y a todas las señales de mal fario, después de haber sobrevivido tantos años a Seifer, se habrá ganado el cielo a pulso.

¿Qué te ha parecido Irvine?... Jeje, como has visto los chicos se has puesto bastante celosos XD

Muchas gracias por tus reviews, espero impaciente el próximo

¡Un abrazo! (^^)

PD: Ya tendrás los resultados de los exámenes, ¡espero que los hayas aprobado todos! Ya me dirás

.

**nancyriny:** ¡Hola!

En primer lugar decirte que me halaga muchísimo y me hace feliz el que tengas en tan buena consideración mi opinión. ¡Me siento muy bien! ¡Jajajajaja! También quería comentarte que había malinterpretado lo de "entrenar", un pequeño errorcillo sin importancia, jeje, me había llevado a pensar que entrenarías a algún equipo infantil o algo así (siendo tan joven no pensé que fuese de adultos), gracias por sacarme de mi error ^^. ¿Es muy duro ser jugadora de fútbol americano?, es que aquí en España no se practica demasiado ese deporte (si es que se practica) y lo conozco muy poco, lo que sé es por las películas, aquí el deporte nacional es el fútbol.

Y pasando a mi fic:

¡Me encanta sorprenderte! ¡jajaja! Lo de la imaginación que me preguntas, me viene desde que era muy pequeñita: mi madre, que tiene mucha imaginación, me contaba historias inventadas desde que puedo recordar. Con cuatro o cinco años, yo pasaba muchas horas en un quiosco de prensa que tenía una tía mía soltera; allí les contaba historias inventadas a algunos clientes que se quedaban escuchándome y me animaban a hablar. Y si no había clientes, se las contaba al gato (pobrecillo, jeje). Allí leí muchísimos tebeos (comics), mangas, libros (de hecho se podría decir que aprendí a leer con los tebeos, primero pedía que me los leyesen hasta que yo fui capaz de hacerlo por mí misma). Luego, con nueve o diez años, aunque seguían gustándome los comics, prefería los libros; también vi muchísimo cine, series... y mi gran curiosidad me lleva a indagar sobre temas de lo más variado (algo que Internet facilita bastante). Todo eso unido, estimuló mi imaginación.

Y terminado el pequeño _flashback_ de mi pasado, me alegra mucho que te encante mi fic, tú ya sabes que a mí también me encanta el tuyo ^^. Y me llena de satisfacción que mi Laguna te guste aún más en mi fic que en el original. ¿Qué te ha parecido el pasado de Rinoa? ¿Te ha gustado Irvine, o te ha decepcionado? Responde a mis preguntas porque tengo mucha curiosidad por saber lo que opinas.

Espero que te hayas reído y te lo hayas pasado también en este capítulo como en los otros^^

Bsos. (^^)

PD: Ardo en deseos de que actualices tu precioso fic ^^

.

**vergil ansem: **¡Hola!

Me alegra mucho que hayas vuelto a leer mi fic^^. No sabía que no has jugado al juego, y la verdad es que es un gran inconveniente a la hora de diferenciar muchas cosas, y muchos matices que hacen referencia a la historia se te pasarán por alto. Yo intento escribir para que pueda entenderse aunque no se conozca el juego y sigo, bastante fielmente, la línea argumental; aunque con las motivaciones muy cambiadas, las personalidades exageradas, pasados y anécdotas inventados, npcs que han adquirido importancia que no tenían en la historia original (como Gili que ni tenía nombre, como habrás imaginado, XD), situaciones inventadas, etc. Pero de todas formas, resulta mucho más divertido si se conoce. Te recomiendo que si tienes ocasión de jugarlo, lo hagas, seguro que te gusta^^.

Intentaré explicarte algunas cosas:

—La rivalidad entre Seifer y Squall también existe en el juego; pero no se dice nada sobre interés sentimental del rubio hacia el moreno (aunque a mí me pareció que algo de eso había XD)

—Rinoa y Seifer se habían conocido, el verano (creo recordar) anterior a cuando empieza la aventura, cuando ella tenía 16 y él 17, y parece ser que fueron novios. Algo que toma muy mal Squall desde el principio.

—Quistis y Seifer nunca fueron amigos, ni de Gili (que sólo es el_ fan nº1 del club de fans de Quistis, _sí, ese club existe) tampoco, por supuesto.

—A Squall, Quistis —que en el original era muy seria y responsable y nada estridente. A este personaje le he dado la vuelta— no le caía demasiado bien al principio y le da algún corte que otro. Y conoció a Rinoa en el baile en una situación bastante parecida a la que he escrito. Ella había ido para que Seifer le presentara al director a fin de pedirle ayuda para la Resistencia.

—La misión en Timber no era robar los donuts, por supuesto XXD, sino secuestrar al presidente, y el lío de los trenes es bastante parecido. La resistencia, Los Búhos del bosque, se llamaba en el juego, habían hecho una réplica para dar el cambiazo. Pero los de Deling lo sabían y les tendieron una trampa: pusieron un doble también: Namtal-Utok, con un aspecto parecido al que puse. Y el presidente se había ido a la emisora para dar la primera retrasmisión por ondas desde hacía muchísimo tiempo. Después de la lucha contra este bicho, el grupo se va al vagón—refugio, donde Rinoa decide que sean ellos los primeros en retransmitir: la liberación de Timber (imagino que pensaba conseguirla por el camino a la emisora, jajajaja) y Squall se entera de que está a su servicio, por el contrato, ¡hasta la verdadera liberación de Timber! la escena es muy parecida a la que yo puse ^^.

—Los _flashback_ sobre el pasado de los personajes cuando los visitó el buel son total y absolutamente inventados. Lo mismo que los de los días de escuela y los del examen para SeeD de Quistis, Seifer y Gili.

—Sólo decir que Watts y Zone son muy parecidos a los originales y Laguna, Kiros y Ward también son muy amigos y parecidos. Siento tener que decirte que lo de la aducción nunca ocurrió, aunque sí es cierto que durante el juego, a veces se veía un platillo volante abduciendo una vaca XD

Y no se me ocurre nada más que explicarte. Pero puedes preguntarme lo que quieras y estaré encantada de explicártelo (^^).

¡Hasta la próxima!

**...**

Y ahora una pregunta para todos los lectores que llegan hasta aquí: ¿qué os ha parecido Mary Sue? ¿Y Gary Stu? Espero impaciente vuestras respuestas. (^^)


	11. ¡Que ruede la petaca!

**Disclaimers**: Los personajes, el mundo, los objetos, monstruos y cualquier otro ser o elemento del Final Fantasy no me pertenecen.

**Advertencia: **Este capítulo me ha salido especialmente larguísimo. En un principio pensé en dividirlo en dos; pero, como todo lo que ocurre en él fue censurado en su día por Square y, ocultándonos la realidad, quisieron hacernos creer que nuestros protas habían llegado en tren a Deling, y este relato es la versión del director y por lo tanto sin censura y con las escenas eliminadas, decidí ponerlo entero y que cada lector corte las miles de veces que quiera y donde quiera, si es que le resulta demasiado largo. Mi secreto deseo, que espero que nadie se entere, es que lo leáis de un tirón y que hasta se os haga corto... Veo que me estoy alargando incluso en la advertencia; así que dejaré de daros la lata, no sin antes recordaros que, aunque parezca mentira es más corto de lo que parece; pues las larguísimas respuestas a las reviews van al final. La fórmula matemática para saber exactamente lo largo que es, es la siguiente: X–Z=Y

Donde X es igual a la totalidad de las palabras y Z es el sumatorio de las palabras que ocupan las reviews y los comentarios de autor y aclaraciones.

.

Ale, a leer^^

.

.

**Capítulo 11: ¡Que ruede la petaca!**

.

.

Los SeeDs, Rinoa y Charco avanzaban por aquellas tierras plagadas de fieras salvajes. Atrás habían dejado bosques y montañas y, ahora, una extensa y árida llanura era testigo de su épico caminar en pos de una causa justa y heroica: pegarle a la bruja un tiro entre ceja y ceja; eso sí, desde muy lejos, exactamente, desde el quinto pino y a la primera.

Los dos grupos que habían formado al salir del Jardín de Galbadia iban uno junto al otro; aunque Squall había querido poner tierra por medio en más de una ocasión haciendo correr a Rinoa y Selphie. Pero todo había sido inútil. Irvine había acelerado también el ritmo, obligando a Quistis, la supuesta líder de grupo, a seguirlo. De todas formas seguían siendo dos grupos, algo que había quedado más que evidente cuando algún monstruo los había atacado y unos habían tenido que ver cómo luchaban los otros. Esto había permitido a Squall comprobar que Irvine no era tan penoso como había supuesto, ya que el cowboy se defendía bastante bien con el rifle. Claro, que eso se debía a que Irvine no se había quitado las gafas para poder ver a Selphie y Rinoa mejor, por delante y por detrás. El vaquero no quería perder de vista a las dos preciosidades que acompañaban a Squall por lo que, como mucho, había permitido que le sacasen unos pasos de ventaja a fin de poder deleitarse con el movimiento de la retaguardia femenina y el ligero balanceo que los pasos de las chicas provocaba. A Irvine le habían gustado mucho especialmente las posturitas que Selphie ponía al finalizar una batalla; lástima que Squall no lo había dejado tumbarse en el suelo para poder contemplarla mejor.

—¿Falta mucho? —inquirió Selphie.

—¿Eso, Squall, cuánto falta? —preguntó Zell.

—Ni idea —espetó, harto de oír desde hacía varias horas la misma pregunta.

—Me duelen los pies —afirmó Rinoa.

—No te preocupes, preciosa. —Irvine acudió solícito al otro grupo. Con disimulo y el codo apartó a Squall, se situó entre las chicas y pasó un brazo por encima de los hombros de Rinoa y el otro lo dejó alrededor de la cintura de Selphie, suponemos que para no cometer ningún error táctico. Rápidamente, con un gesto repetido un millón de veces hasta que había conseguido dominarlo, hizo que las gafas saltasen de su sitio al sombrero y, con mirada seductora, suponía pues no había podido comprobarla ante el espejo debido a su supermegamiopía, le dijo a Rinoa—: Yo puedo llevarte a caballito si estás cansada. —De inmediato, se giró hacia donde deducía que estaba Selphie, gracias al brazo colocado estratégicamente alrededor de la grácil cintura, y, con la misma mirada de gilipollas, según Squall, y arrebatadora, según las chicas, le susurró—: Y a ti también puedo llevarte a caballito, muñeca. Hay suficiente hombre para las dos.

—¡Jijijiji!

—¡Jajajajaja!

—¡¿Y a mí? ¡¿Y a mí? —preguntaba Quistis muy ilusionada por la idea.

—¡Guau, guau, guau!

—A–par–ta tus ga–rras de Ri–no–a —arrastró las palabras Squall con tal gelidez y tono tan espeluznante que el vaquero se apresuró a obedecer.

—Perdona, jefe, jeje... —Pero no soltó a Selphie.

—Y de Selphie también —exigió.

—Como quieras, jajajajaja.

_«Nadie toca a mis chicas sin mi permiso —se dijo Squall—. Si quiere tocar a alguna hembra, que toque a Quistis... Bueno, a Quistis tampoco, que también está bajo mi responsabilidad. Mientras yo sea el líder, este guaperas de pacotilla va a pasar la mano por la pared»,_ se prometió a sí mismo.

Irvine se fue con sus andares de perdonavidas hasta donde estaban Quistis y Zell, que estaba agachado atándose el cordón de la bota, y le cogió algo al karateca: el flequillo puntiagudo.

—Nena —susurró el cowboy—, no es necesario que ahogues tu suave y sedoso cabello en la gomina —dijo, creyendo que acariciaba uno de los mechones que Quistis llevaba alrededor del rostro—, estarías hermosa incluso desnuda en una habitación a oscuras.

—¡Qué romántico! —exclamó la ex instructora.

—¡Macho, no empieces otra vez! —se quejó Zell, dando un manotazo a la mano que acariciaba su flequillo.

—¡Uy! —exclamó Irvine, soltando el cabello de Zell como el que suelta una plancha ardiendo.

—¡Y no toques tampoco a Zell! —exigió Squall, al borde de un ataque de nervios—. ¡Quiero decir, que te pongas las gafas!

—Vale, vale —aceptó—. Hay que ver cómo te pones por nada.

—¡¿Y qué?

—Pues que en poco más de una hora anochecerá, podríamos acampar aquí mismo para pasar la noche —contestó el vaquero.

—¡Buena idea! —saltaron las chicas y Zell.

—¡De eso nada! —afirmó Squall—. ¡Seguiremos hasta Deling aunque tengamos que pasar la noche andando y llegar a rastras!

—¿Quién esta a favor de que nos detengamos a pasar aquí la noche? —preguntó Irvine, nada impresionado por la mala leche que destilaba el líder.

—¡Yo, yo! —aseguraron las chicas y Zell al tiempo que levantaban la mano.

—¡Guau, guau, guau! —estuvo de acuerdo Charco.

—Pues nada, jefe —le dijo el cowboy a Squall—, somos mayoría democrática. Así que nos quedamos.

—Si quieres democracia, preséntate a las elecciones y las ganas —espetó Squall—. De momento, esto es una dictadura, y el dictador soy yo. No nos quedamos. ¿Entendido? —El SeeD acarició la culata de su sable pistola al tiempo que mantenía los azules ojos clavados en los del vaquero.

—Glups... vale, vale, jajajaja —rió Irvine con cierto nerviosismo; tampoco había que tentar tanto al diablo, se dijo.

—Squall, estoy molida —aseguró Selphie.

—Nos vamos —siguió, impertérrito, Squall y los miró con calma, uno a uno—. Y nada ni nadie me hará cambiar de opinión —afirmó con tono contundente.

—Acampamos aquí —dijo Rinoa.

—¡A la orden! —exclamó Squall sin poder reprimirse, acostumbrado como estaba a obedecer siempre las órdenes de los superiores. De inmediato, le pareció que su jovial acogida de la orden no había resultado lo suficientemente masculina, teniendo en cuenta que lo estaba observando todo ese patético tío con aspiraciones a _playboy_, y agregó con tono seco—: Porque es una orden, ¿no? Y yo estoy obligado por contrato a obedecerte, aunque sea lo último que me apetezca hacer.

—Vaya, vaya... —musitó Irvine.

—Es que Rinoa es prácticamente nuestra dueña —explicó Selphie.

—¿Cómo? —quiso saber el vaquero.

—Verás, resulta que... —empezó a explicarle la chica.

—Tampoco es eso, Squall —decía Rinoa—, es que estamos molidos y muertos de hambre. Mejor descansar y llegar en forma a Deling, ¿no? Para todo el rollo ese de la bruja y eso...

—No es preciso que me des explicaciones. Obedezco y punto.

—Jo...

Squall se quitó la mochila invisible y la dejó en el suelo.

—Acamparemos aquí mismo —afirmó, mirando con cierto placer sádico las piedrecillas de punta que llenaban el suelo y los negros nubarrones que se aproximaban anunciando tormenta.

—¡¿Aquí, mismo? —exclamó Selphie—. ¿Y no podríamos elegir un sitio menos árido? Cómo aquel, por ejemplo. —La chica señaló una zona cubierta de mullida hierba a unos veinte metros de distancia.

—Yo me limito a obedecer las órdenes de Rinoa y ella a dicho que aquí. Pero si ella es tan caprichosa y niña de papá que cambia de opinión cada cinco minutos y ahora dice que allí, iremos allí —agregó con saña, ya que se empeñaban en hacerle la vida imposible, que tomaran un poco de su propia medicina—. Y si luego dice que allá, iremos allá, y si quiere que durmamos en la copa de un pino, buscaremos uno. Como si, por capricho, quiere que nos pasemos la noche cambiando de sitio.

—¡No, no, por mí, aquí, está bien! —se apresuró a afirmar Rinoa.

—Esto no puede ser bueno para el cutis —opinó Quistis.

—No os preocupéis, nenas, seguro que el jefe lleva en la mochila colchones hinchables —tranquilizó Irvine—. ¿Verdad, jefe?

—Sí, y también llevo sábanas de seda, hilo musical y una nevera repleta de manjares —ironizó Squall.

—¡Qué bien! —se alegraron Quistis y Selphie.

—¡¿En serio, Squall? —se alegró Zell.

—¡Guau, guau, guau! —trotaba feliz Charco alrededor de Squall.

—Pues sí que te caben cosas en la mochila —opinó Rinoa.

—Jefe, no deberías ser tan irónico y jugar tan cruelmente con los sentimientos de tu grupo —dijo Irvine.

—Y tú —replicó Squall—, no deberías suponer tonterías que los hacen ilusionarse. Pero, sobre todo —remarcó—, deberías dejar de llamarme constantemente "jefe" si no quieres que te cambie esa sonrisa estúpida que les pones a las chicas, idéntica a la de un bicho mitológico llamado hiena, por otra más acorde con la realidad.

—¿Y cual sería, jefe? —remarcó la última palabra.

—La sonrisa sin dientes —Squall acarició la culata de su sable pistola.

—¡Vale, vale, jef... Squall! ¡Jajajaja! ¡Siempre bromeando, jajajajaja!

_«Este tío es más imbécil aún que Laguna.»_

—Squall —intervino Rinoa—, podríamos usar el bono tienda que te regaló Stilzkin. Es que hace un poco de frío... —añadió temblando a causa del viento gélido que se había levantado.

Squall iba a replicar con saña, reprochándole su pasado de pija; pero, al mirarla y verla temblar, intentando controlar los escalofríos, sintió una extraña sensación: el deseo de correr, abrazarla y darle calor con su propio cuerpo; después mandar a los otros al quinto cuerno y darle aún más calor...

—Jefe —dijo Irvine, olvidando las amenazas—, te estás poniendo rojo. Es como si te estuviese subiendo la temperatura del cuerpo a unas velocidades impresionantes.

—¿Eh?... ¡No es nada! —Squall apartó rápidamente la mirada de Rinoa—. ¡El frío que me hace enrojecer! —inventó—. Usaremos el bono tienda. Llamaré al moguri.

—Saca también las cosas de Charco.

Squall abrió la mochila y sacó las cosas del perro: la caseta, el plato para la comida y el cuenco para el agua, un saco de pienso, el champú y la loción antipulgas y una gruesa lima apropiada para las uñas perrunas, mientras se decía que no sería él quien se las limara. Aun así, la flauta parecía haberse hundido en el fondo del gran agujero sin fondo que aquella mochila era, por lo que se vio obligado a sacar varios trastos más fin de encontrarla: el secador de pelo, una cafetera y diez paquetes de café, las revistas de Hocicos, la colección de monstruitos de plomo, etc, etc... Al fin consiguió la flauta.

_«Bueno, de paso grabaremos —se dijo—, que desde que grabamos con Stilzkin antes del asalto al tren de los donuts no hemos grabado, y por nada del mundo desearía pasar de nuevo por todas las amargas experiencias que he pasado desde aquel fatídico momento.»_

—¿Qué es esto tan sucio?

La voz de Quistis sacó a Squall de sus pensamientos.

—Lo limpiaré un poco —añadió la ex instructora antes de que nadie tuviese la ocasión de decirle nada.

—¡Nooooooooooooo! —gritaron, simultáneamente, Squall, Zell y Selphie.

Demasiado tarde.

De la lámpara maravillosa empezó a salir un humo que se elevó hacia el cielo, presagio de una dolorosa y fulminante muerte con el consiguiente _game over_.

Como un _flash_, los recuerdos de lo que tendría que vivir de nuevo pasaron rápidamente por la mente de Squall: el patético asalto al tren, la lamentable actuación en el Pub _El Paraíso de los Deseos_, el asqueroso beso del wendigo, ¡Laguna!, la inaguantable exaltación a Seifer, la vomitiva presentación de Irvine...

_«¡Nooooooooo!»,_ gritó con desesperación su espíritu.

El humo se transformó en una pluma amarilla que se deslizó grácilmente hacia el suelo...

—¡Qué bonito! —se admiró Quistis.

—¡No sabes lo que has hecho! —reprochó Selphie, como si ella no hubiese cometido el mismo error con anterioridad.

Cuando la pluma rozó el suelo, una gigantesca mole amarilla se precipitó desde el cielo, con violencia, haciendo que el universo temblase al impactar en el duro pedregal en el que se encontraban.

—¡Oooooooooh! —exclamaron los que no lo habían visto antes.

Boko, de más mala leche de lo habitual por el sitio que habían elegido para molestarlo, dijo, al tiempo que agitaba el trasero para que se desprendiesen los guijarros que se le habían clavado:

—¡Soy Boko, Señor de las Plumas! Y al que haga un chiste sobre eso lo dejo para el último y me ensaño con crueldad y sadismo con él —añadió antes de que ninguno de los presentes tuviese ocasión de bromear sobre su condición sexual—. Y os vais a enterar de lo que vale un peine por haberos atrevido a molestarme, _otra vez_. Sin ninguna compasión os voy a obsequiar con mi ataque especial: _Licuación galopante absoluta._ A todos —remarcó—, por que yo, eso de los grupos de combate, me lo paso por las plumas.

—¡Ooooooooh, Dios mío! —gritó Rinoa—. ¡Pero qué cosa más mona! ¡Dan ganas de comérselo a besos! —La joven se precipitó hacia el Guardián de la Fuerza para besarlo y abrazarlo ante el susto de todos sus compañeros.

—¡Noooo! —gritaron todos.

—¡Rinoooa! —Un profundo grito desgarrador surgió de lo más profundo de Squall, quien, sin temor a perder la vida —total, iba a perderla de todos modos—, corrió hacia la fiera sanguinaria para arrebatarle su presa.

No obstante, la muchacha ya había alcanzado la inmensa mole y le había estampado un beso allí a donde alcanzaba, en el plumaje de la pata.

—Muac, muac. —Le dio dos más.

Al contacto de los suaves labios de Rinoa el chocobo gordo se transformó en uno estilizado y de tamaño normal, con un interrogante flotante sobre la cabeza que despareció casi al instante. El nuevo Boko era muy chulo y bonito; pero sobre todo era un chocobo muy agradecido a la joven capaz de romper su hechizo, aquel que le había tirado una bruja fea envidiosa de su belleza natural:

«—A partir de ahora siempre serás igual de monstruoso que cuando te transformas para atacar al enemigo, ¡Juas, juas, juas! —había dicho la bruja—. ¡Sólo cuando una hermosa muchacha, sin presiones y por voluntad propia, te encuentre adorable y te bese, se romperá la maldición. ¡Pero es imposible que esto ocurra porque ¿quién puede querer besar a un monstruo? ¡Juas, juas, juas! Y aunque eso ocurriera, el hechizo tiene efectos secundarios, y es que tendría que besarte cada vez que te invocaran para que recuperases tu forma. Y, aunque por error hubiese caído una vez con los labios hacia delante sobre tu cuerpo, ¿quién puede querer repetir voluntariamente la horrible experiencia? ¡Juas, juas, juas!

La bruja había reído a gusto por última vez en su malvada vida, pues Boko había probado con ella su ataque especial y la había mandado allí dónde fuesen las brujas malas cuando morían.»

Lágrimas de emoción recorrían el amarillo rostro de Boko, había sufrido mucho por el desprecio de los malvados que lo invocaban y ahora, esa adorable joven, tan hermosa, no sólo lo había besado, ¡lo había encontrado adorable!

—Sigh... —se enjugó una lágrima con el ala—. Yo, Boko, Señor de las Plumas, te declaro fidelidad eterna. Te serviré y seré tu esclavo para siempre. Sigh...

El G.F. se metió en la lámpara para poder llorar a moco tendido sin testigos, era un poco tímido.

—Uff... —respiró aliviado Squall.

—¡Mi propio Guardián de la Fuerza! ¡Ganado por mi esfuerzo como si yo fuese una SeeD! —se alegró mucho Rinoa.

—Enlázatelo —aconsejó Squall, contento de verla tan feliz—, y no es preciso que me devuelvas a Shiva, puedes quedártela también.

Rinoa se enlazó a Boko y le subieron todos los parámetros, incluso la hermosura, algo que notó especialmente Squall.

—¡No estoy de acuerdo! —protestó Quistis, algo celosa por el precioso tono que había adquirido la piel de Rinoa—. Yo sólo tengo a Bambi y es prestado, yo debería enlazarme a Boko.

La lámpara maravillosa empezó a temblar y Boko salió sin ser invocado, gruñendo, con los ojos enrojecidos y la vena hinchada. Clavó la mirada asesina en la ex instructora, la cual se apresuró a decir:

—No pasa nada, que se lo quede Rinoa, jeje...

El Guardián desapareció.

—Bueno, será mejor que grabe antes de que ocurra una desgracia —reflexionó Squall—. ¿Quién quiere tocar la flauta?

—Tú, que eres el líder —respondieron todos.

Con resignación, Squall empezó a soplar al tiempo que los otros hacían el acompañamiento coral:

"_No me mates con tomate… con tomate no me mates... No me mates con tomate… con tomate no me mates... porque me muero y desespero y no me puedo limpiar... la policía y el forense guarro me encontrarán. __Ooh, ooh, oooh, oooh, ooh, oooooh…" _

A lo lejos, por las montañas, apareció una nube de polvo que se acercó a velocidad supersónica. El precioso moguri rosita, Mogi–mogi, saludó sin demasiadas ganas al reconocer al grupo:

—Hola, kupó...

De inmediato todos, excepto Squall, lo acosaron tocándole por todas partes al tiempo que exclamaban:

—¡Qué cosa más mona!

—¡Yo quiero uno para mí!

—¡¿Qué es esto tan adorable? —preguntaba Irvine.

—¡Un regalo divino! —aventuró Quistis.

—Es un moguri —afirmó Squall, para los que no lo sabían.

—¡KUPÓ! —protestó el moguri—. ¡No me toquéis el pompón ni las alitas ni nada de nada! ¡REKUPÓOO!

—¡Dejad tranquilo al moguri!

Selphie, Zell y Rinoa obedecieron. Pero Irvine y Quistis siguieron machaca que te machaca; era natural, ellos era la primera vez que veían a uno.

—¡Es tan suave!

—¡Y tan rosita!

—¡Que dejéis en paz al pobre bicho! —exigió Squall al tiempo que desenfundaba el sable pistola.

—¡REKUPOPÓOO! ¡Ñam! ¡Ñam!

—¡Ay! —Irvine y Quistis, retiraron la mano.

Squall volvió a guardar su arma.

—Gr..., kupó... —Les dirigió una mirada asesina que recordaba a la de Boko y luego se dirigió a Squall—: Te compadezco por tener que cargar con semejante peña. Debes estar viviendo un auténtico calvario, kupó.

—Ni te imaginas...

—Bueno, no perdamos el tiempo, kupó, comprenderás que tenga prisa por perder de vista a estos, kupó. ¿Qué servicio deseas?

—Primero inmortalizar nuestras hazañas o como se llame lo que estemos haciendo —dijo Squall.

—De inmediato, kupó. Ves pensándote la posición... Tienes suerte, kupó —afirmó Mogi–mogi mientras rebuscaba en los bolsillos—, te reservé una memory card sólo para ti porque me caíste bien cuando me salvaste de morir estrangulado. Ahora están todas asignadas... ¿Dónde la habré metido, kupó? —se preguntó. De pronto, algo informe y retorcido del suelo llamó la atención del moguri—. ¡No puede ser! ¡KUPÓ! ¡Los impresentables que te acompañan, con tanto meneo, han hecho que se caiga al suelo, KUPÓ! ¡Y no se han contentado sólo con eso, la han pisoteado hasta dejarla total y absolutamente inservible! ¡REKUPOPÓOO!

—¡No puede ser! —se espantó Squall.

—¡Lo es, kupó!

—¡¿Y no puedes hacer algo?

—Veamos... —Mogi–mogi sacó un móvil, tecnología punta y avanzada que habían conocido los moguris gracias a un tipo que decía haber sido abducido por los extraterrestres, y se puso en contacto con los encargados de la red moguri—. Sí, claro... kupó... Comprendo, kupó... Por los otros, como si se la machacan, kupó; pero el líder es un buen tipo... Sí, claro, kupó... Sí, Stilzkin también le debe la vida... Vale, gracias, kupó... —Colgó el móvil y se lo guardó antes de que alguno de aquellos impresentables se lo rompiese—. Tienes suerte, kupó. Tenemos una única posición libre, situada entre las grabaciones de Silent Hill y FIFA 99, reservada para algún caso de enchufismo extremo. Tú cumples todas las condiciones, kupó.

—Pues, pónmela. —Más valía eso que nada, se dijo Squall.

—Vale, kupó, no os mováis ni respiréis mientras grabo.

... guardando...

... guardando...

... guardando...

—¿Algo más, kupó? —le preguntó a Squall, ignorando al resto.

—Stilzkin me dijo que tenía derecho a usar una tienda gratis.

—Sí, mi primo me habló de ello, kupó... Toma, dura toda la noche y os protegerá de los ataques de los monstruos. —El moguri le dio una tienda del tipo _Sous le pont_—. Es de grupo, una pena, kupó... Tendrás que compartirla con esos...

—Un SeeD entrenado debe estar preparado para, en caso de necesidad, poder compartir la tienda con quien sea; incluso con un grupo de molboles salvajes y una panda de alagares hambrientos. —Squall recitó de memoria una de las estúpidas normas de los SeeDs.

—¡Pues que tengas muchísima suerte, kupó, que vas a necesitarla y mucho! ¡Adiós, kupó! —Mogi–mogi se largó de allí en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

—Bueno, veamos cómo es esto de la tienda... Pulse usar —leyó Squall y lo hizo.

De pronto se encontraron de pie junto a un montón de cajas de cartón. El paisaje había cambiado a uno muy distinto, en el que, a unos diez metros de ellos, destacaba un puente cutre sobre aguas estancadas y cajas de cartón, roídas y sucias, amontonadas formando una especie de refugio. Pero no estaban solos, un grupo de ratas de alcantarilla del tamaño de un San Bernardo estaban también acampadas, junto a otras cajas, ocupando el refugio protegido por el puente, y cantaban mientras bebían cerveza florecida y chupaban palitos untados con queso con moho. Por supuesto, una fina aguanieve caía sobre nuestros protas, calándolos hasta los huesos, y sobre las cajas que les habían tocado en suerte, colándose por los innumerables agujeros que dejaba el cartón. El servicio se complementaba con la posibilidad de alguna que otra picadura de serpiente venenosa.

—Esto... —murmuró Squall—. No sé yo si no hubiésemos estado mejor en el pedregal bajo la tormenta…

—Por lo menos no nos atacarán los monstruos... —dijo Zell.

—Y aunque llueve y estoy calada, no hace mucho frío... —añadió Rinoa.

—Y podemos encender una hoguera para secarnos y calentarnos, jeje... —dijo Irvine.

—Y podemos comernos los mendrugos de Zell y beber café... —aportó Selphie.

—Sí, claro, y, puestos a pedir, también podemos pedirles a las ratas que nos pasen unas cervezas —ironizó Squall.

—¡Buena idea! —estuvo de acuerdo Quistis.

—¡Guau, guau, guau! —ladró contento Charco, desde el interior de su cómoda caseta impermeabilizada.

De pronto, por un cambio de pantalla apareció un tipo, guarecido con un chubasquero, montado en bicicleta.

—Envío urgente para Zell Dincht —anunció.

Zell le enseño su carné para que no quedase duda de su identidad y firmó el acuse de recibo.

—¡Que pasen una buena noche! —deseo el mensajero y se largó de allí.

—¡Es de Dulci! ¡Y tiene una nota! A ver... —El karateca la leyó en silencio y puso una sonrisa tonta.

—Léela en voz alta —pidieron las chicas.

—No, es privado... —musitó, enrojeciendo.

—¡Que la lea, que la lea! —corearon.

—Trae. —Antes de que pudiese impedírselo, Irvine le quitó la nota y leyó para todos—: Zell, hoy hace, exactamente, cinco años, siete meses, cero días, seis horas y cuarenta y tres segundos que entraste por primera vez en la biblioteca a preguntarme por la revista _Karateka_. Nunca olvidaré ese momento, en el que miraste con deseo los restos de bocadillo que había abandonados sobre un libro abierto y luego me preguntaste mi nombre. Fuiste el primero y el último en hacerlo. Por eso, para celebrar el mesario de cuando nos conocimos, en clase de cocina te he hecho unas galletitas típicas de mi pueblo. No te preocupes, como sé que eres alérgico a las lentejas no les he puesto, aunque sean el ingrediente principal. Las he hecho para ti con todo mi am... —Esta palabra estaba tachada, aunque podía leerse—. Quiero decir, con todo mi cariño. Siempre tuy... —Otra palabra tachada—. Quiero decir, espero que estés bien. Firmado, Dulci. —Irvine terminó de leer y dijo—: Tío, esta chica está colada por tus huesos.

—¡Qué va, es sólo una amiga! —se apresuró a afirmar el karateca mientras pensaba que qué más quisiera. Ni en sus mejores sueños podía aspirar a que una chica tan guapa y adorable se fijase en él.

—Jijijiji... —reía por lo bajito Selphie.

—¡Sólo es una amiga! ¡En serio! —afirmaba el rubio, poniéndose cada vez más rojo.

—Ya, ya... —no se creyó nada Irvine.

—Tú, cowboy de pacotilla, siempre tienes que darle la vuelta a todo —espetó Squall, acudiendo en ayuda de Zell—. Dulci sólo es una chica con muy buen corazón que se ocupa de que Zell no muera de inanición.

—Como tú digas, jefe —replicó el vaquero, nada ofendido por la forma en la que Squall se había dirigido a él.

—¡Qué bien, Zell! —dijo Rinoa—. Vas a poder comer algo que no sea mendrugos.

—Así podremos cenárnoslos nosotros —opinó Selphie.

—Sí, os podéis quedar con todos, yo me comeré las galletitas que ha hecho Dulci sólo para mí, jeje.

—Preparemos las cosas para acampar —dijo Squall—. Tú, Irvine, ve a por leña. Tú, Zell, ve preparando el café y saca lo que necesitemos de la mochila. Tú, Selphie, ve a por agua. Tú, Quistis... ¿Mm...?... Ve a ver si las ratas son amigables —resolvió—. Yo me quedaré aquí para controlarlo todo.

—¿Yo qué hago? —quiso saber Rinoa.

—Tú te quedas a mi lado.

—¿En serio quieres que me quede contigo?...

—Eh... Claro, para, para... ¡Para controlarme a mí! —resolvió—. Como eres mi jefa... Pero solo por eso, no vayas a pensar que es porque quiera que estés junto a mí.

—Sigh...

Selphie desapareció por un cambio de pantalla en busca del agua e Irvine debía haber deducido que junto al agua estaría la leña porque salió tras ella.

—Oye, Squall, ¿no deberías ir a ver si Selphie está bien? —planteó Zell—. No termino de fiarme de Irvine.

—Tranquilo, estoy seguro de que Selphie sabrá defenderse —respondió, y agregó para él: _«Y como Rinoa está a salvo, aquí a mi lado, y no pienso perderla de vista en toda la noche...»_

:) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :)

Selphie había llegado a una zona donde el río de aguas cenagosas y putrefactas hacía un recodo. Desde unas resbaladizas piedras la muchacha contemplaba las sucias aguas, iluminadas por la tenue luz del crepúsculo que el encapotado cielo dejaba filtrarse.

—Me parece que hoy no bebemos café... —reflexionó.

—Por ti... —oyó a sus espaldas una voz seductora—, soy capaz de correr hasta Deling y traer una botella de agua mineral...

La joven se giró y se dio de narices con el pecho del vaquero.

—¡Uy, perdona, jijiji! ¡Soy tan torpe, jijijiji!

—Tranquila, puedes tropezar todo lo que quieras contra mí. Yo te sujetaré bien fuerte para que no te caigas —afirmó y la cogió por la cintura, apretándola contra su cuerpo.

—Uy, si me aprietas tanto, no voy a poder respirar... —musitó nerviosa.

—Eso se soluciona fácil... —Hizo su movimiento estrella, el de hacer saltar las gruesas gafas al sombrero, y acercó el rostro al de la chica—. Yo te hago el boca a boca... —susurró casi sobre los labios femeninos.

Irvine empezó a cortar lentamente la pequeña distancia que lo separaba del beso, lo hacía premeditadamente, para poder disfrutar cada segundo de su momento soñado. Selphie, incapaz de reaccionar o sin querer hacerlo, sintió que se mareaba... ¡Iba a besarla el chico de sus sueños!... Y entonces resbaló.

—¡Aaaaaaaaaaah!

Los dos se precipitaron hacia el agua. Pero el vaquero, con unos reflejos gatunos y por pura intuición, se contorsionó de forma que cayó en el duro suelo, haciendo de colchón para ella. No pensaba permitir que su chica se mojase con aquel pringue o se hiciese ningún rasguño.

—¡Qué torpe, me he caído, jijijiji!

—No pasa nada, jajajajaja. ¿Estás cómoda?

—Sí, jijijiji, eres como un colchón moderno: duro, pero cómodo, jijijjiji.

—¡Jajajajaja!

—Aunque me clavo...

—Es el rifle, ¡jajajajaja!

—¡Claro, jijijijii!

Se creó un silencio. Y una ráfaga de viento agitó sus cabellos, despeinándolos; momento que aprovecho una _Salsola tragus_ para pasar rodando. Pero, como aquello no era un desierto, la plantita corredora se precipitó al agua y siguió corriendo sobre los plásticos, los botes oxidados y demás porquerías; provocando un hedor que sacó de la abstracción a la pareja.

—Bueno... será mejor que nos levantemos... —dijo Selphie y se levantó. Lamentablemente, el momento mágico había pasado, la planta se había encargado de asesinarlo—. ¡Mira, qué casualidad, un haz de leña seco y perfectamente atado! —Descubrió apoyado en un árbol enmohecido—. Ya podemos volver, ya no tenemos ninguna excusa para no estar con los otros. Qué suerte, ¿verdad?

—Sí, qué suerte... —murmuró él, mientras lloraba interiormente por la gran ocasión perdida.

:) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :)

Cuando llegaron con los demás, Selphie comunicó:

—Chicos, vamos a tener que tomar café seco. Toda el agua está podrida.

—No te preocupes —dijo Rinoa—, me he entretenido recogiendo agua de lluvia.

—¡Estupendo! —expresó Selphie—. ¡Podremos tomar café, traemos leña seca!

—Para lo que nos va a servir como no pare de llover... —rezongó Squall, que había creído que el vaquero fracasaría en su primera misión.

En aquel preciso momento, dejó de llover y las nubes se retiraron, dejando que la luna llena los alumbrase.

—¡Ahora podremos hacer la hoguera y cenar! —expresó feliz Zell.

—¡Guau, guau, guau! —Charco aprovechó que había dejado de llover para salir de la caseta a jugar un rato.

Mientras los humanos iban preparando la leña, Charco, haciendo honor a su nombre, chapoteó con alegría en los charcos y consiguió que se le hiciese un pringue de pintura azul y barro y ponerse, francamente, hecho un asco. Luego, cuando debió considerar que estaba lo suficientemente embadurnado, fue hasta donde estaba Irvine y le ladró cordialmente al tiempo que se cogía a su pierna y daba saltitos.

—¡Charco, no me saltes al pantalón, que me lo ensucias! ¡Charco, cuidado con las chaparreras! ¡Charco, eso es mi cinturón! ¡No muerdas la gabardina!

—Parece que a Charco le gustas mucho —opinó Rinoa.

—Debe ser por mi G.F.

—¿Tienes G.F. propio? —dudó Squall—. ¿O también te lo han prestado? Déjame adivinar, llevas a Tambor, el amiguito de Bambi.

—Lo cacé yo. Y no es ningún conejo. Es un perrito.

—¡Tienes un perrito como yo! —se alegró Rinoa—. Por eso Charco va siempre detrás de ti, le encanta jugar con otros animales.

—La verdad es que, cuando salgo del Jardín, mi G.F y yo normalmente vamos uno junto al otro —explicó el vaquero—, como tú y Charco. Pero para esta misión, más que nada para que me subieran los parámetros y poder usar algún que otro comando además del de atacar, he decidido enlazármelo. De todas formas nuestra afinidad es 1000+++++

—¿Y qué tipo de perro es? ¿Un Chihuahua? —ironizó Squall, algo picado porque Irvine tuviese dos + más que él con Ifrit.

—No exactamente, jefe —replicó Irvine—, mejor que lo veas... —Irvine se puso dos dedos en los labios y dio un silbido.

De pronto, el paisaje adquirió un aspecto tétrico: bajo una iluminación digna del conde Drácula, apareció una gran verja de hierro forjado con las rejas acabadas en afiladas puntas, semejante a lanzas, y una descomunal puerta de dos hojas, también de hierro forjado. Tras ella, de la nada surgió una enorme sombra con tres cabezas y tres pares de ojos brillando en la oscuridad.

Nuestros protas contemplaban el espectáculo con los pelos de punta; pero su horror fue _in crescendo_ cuando las cabezas abrieron las fauces para dejar admirar los dientes puntiagudos más enormes que pudiese imaginarse. El susto fue casi mortal cuando el monstruo abrió la puerta de un cabezazo y salió a donde estaban ellos. El bicho desencajó las mandíbulas, de las que empezó a brotar una intensa luz amarilla, dirigió las cabezas hacia el cielo y tres intensos rayos luminosos surgieron de sus bocas, alcanzaron el cenit y desaparecieron en el interior de un gran remolino oscuro para tornarse en tres especies de estrellas blancas de cuatro puntas, que aumentaron el resplandor hasta que, durante unos instantes, todo fue blanco intenso. De inmediato, Squall, Rinoa e Irvine, podían usar la magia doble y triple.

—Os presento a Cerbero, mi perrito.

Los SeeDs y Rinoa miraron con respeto a aquella inmensa mole plateada con trozos rojos y ojos amarillos.

—Es... el cancerbero... —murmuró Squall, sin poder acabar de creer que Irvine hubiese cazado solo a aquel monstruo—, el guardián de la Puerta del Infierno...

—¡Exacto! —exclamó el vaquero como si tal cosa—. Es esa puerta que ha abierto de un cabezazo.

—¿Y muerde? —quiso saber Selphie.

—¡No, qué va! Es muy manso y juguetón. Mira. —Irvine cogió un tronco y lo lanzó todo lo lejos que pudo.

—¡WOOOOOOOF! —ladró a su modo Cerbero y salió a la carrera tras el tronco, seguido de Charco que también quería participar en el juego.

—¡Guau, guau, guau!

KATAPLAM, KATAPLAM —La tierra tembló a cada paso del G.F. como si el mundo fuese a partirse en dos. Por suerte, Irvine había lanzado el tronco lejos del improvisado campamento porque si no, en esos momentos ya hubiese sido historia.

Cerbero intentó inútilmente coger el tronco, pero era demasiado pequeño para sus fauces y tuvo que dejar que Charco le echase un hocico. Los dos, contentos, regresaron moviendo el rabo y Charco dejó el tronco a los pies de Irvine, que les dio un azucarillo a cada uno, es decir uno a Charco y tres a Cerbero.

—El tronco era demasiado pequeño para él —comentó lo evidente Irvine—. Normalmente uso una catapulta y le lanzo un árbol entero.

—Muy ecológico... —rezongó Squall.

—¡Guau, guau, guau! —invitó Charco a jugar a pillar y a las carreras a Cerbero.

—Será mejor que jueguen lejos del campamento —dijo Squall—. Lo ideal sería que jugasen en otra pantalla porque si no, con los temblores de tierra, en lugar de bebernos el café vamos a ducharnos con él.

—¿Y vamos a dejarlos solos, sin protección? —temió Rinoa.

—Yo creo que Cerbero cuidará bien de Charco —opinó Zell.

—La verdad es que no me fío de dejarlos solo... —meditó en voz alta Squall; a saber qué destrozos hacían, y si luego les tocaba pagarlos a ellos...

Ifrit salió de improviso y dijo:

—Squall, macho, no te preocupes, yo puedo echarles un ojo. Lo que pasa es que igual me aburro, si Shiva se viniese a hablar conmigo un ratito...

La Emperatriz del Hielo hizo acto de presencia:

—Encantada —dijo, demostrando que también sabía hablar—, me apetece un rato de buena conversación... —añadió acompañando a sus palabras con una caída de pestañas que arrancó un suspiro a Ifrit—. Aunque deberíamos lavar al perrito pequeño primero... —opinó, temiendo por sus delicados y casi inexistentes ropajes.

—Es que no sé qué será mejor —dudó Rinoa—, si dejarlo hecho un pringue de barro y pintura azul o lavarlo con esas aguas putrefactas. Temo que pille una infección.

—Yo podría evaporar agua —se ofreció Ifrit.

—Y yo podría congelar el agua evaporada y colocarla luego en un recipiente grande —siguió Shiva.

—Y yo podría calentarla hasta dejarla en la temperatura ideal —continuó Ifrit.

—Y luego podríamos lavarlo entre los dos —concluyó Shiva.

—¡Sí, jajajaja! —rió Ifrit.

—Jeje —rió la Guardiana—, qué bien nos complementamos.

—¡Jajaja! ¡Es verdad! —rió el Guardián.

—Pues, ale —finalizó Rinoa—, Squall, saca de tu mochila el barreño grande que te di para los baños de Charco y dales el champú, el cepillo, la loción antipulgas y la lima de uñas.

—A la orden... —rezongó de mala gana, vale que fuese su esclavo, pero no le gustaba que lo tratase como si fuese su mayordomo.

De pronto, Bambi apareció dando saltitos y soltando burbujitas.

—¡Guau, guau, guau! —le dio la bienvenida Charco.

—¡Bambi también quiere ir! —exclamó Quistis.

—No sé yo... —murmuró Squall, temiendo que Cerbero lo pisase accidentalmente y lo dejase hecho una alfombra... Después le pedirían responsabilidades a él, que era el líder—. Mejor que no vaya.

—¡Si Bambi quiere ir, tiene derecho! —protestó Quistis—. ¡Y, ¿por qué Charco puede ir y Bambi no?

—¿Porque se van a lavar a Charco? —ironizó.

—Va, jefe, no seas borde y deja que el cervatillo también disfrute.

—Squall, tío, el pobre bichillo también tiene derecho a disfrutar.

—¡Déjalo ir, Squall! —pidió Selphie.

—¡¿Y si lo aplasta y luego me toca responder por ello? —apuntó la posibilidad—. ¡He dicho que no y es que no!

—Rinoa... —pidió ayuda Quistis, con los ojos brillantes de lágrimas contenidas por el modo injusto y discriminatorio en el que era tratado su Guardián.

—Squall, deja ir a Bambi —dijo la morena.

—¿Es una orden?

—No, es una petición —quiso explicarle inútilmente porque él seguía a la suya:

—Pues si es una orden, ale, que vaya, que cuando Cerbero lo aplaste y YO tenga que pagar la indemnización ya asaltaré un banco o haré la calle o lo que sea...

—¡Squall, no te preocupes! —saltó alegremente Selphie—. Si Cerbero deja hecho un higo al frágil cervatillo, lo pagaremos entre todos, ¡jajajajaja!

—Jefe, estás creando un problema donde no lo hay. Cerbero es capaz de atrapar a una mariposa con los dientes o con las garras sin hacerle un rasguño.

—Además, nosotros los cuidaremos, ¿verdad, Shiva?

—¡Claro!, ¡jejejejeje!

—¡Jajajajajaja!

Sintiendo que el mundo estaba contra él y que era el último mono, Squall accedió a la petición mayoritaria y los G.F. y Charco se marcharon a otra pantalla.

Poco después, amenizados por las alegres odas a la bebida que entonaban las ratas de alcantarilla de al lado, nuestros héroes estaban todos sentados en el suelo alrededor de la hoguera, con la cafetera al fuego y preparándose para degustar las viandas: los restos de bocatas y las galletitas, en el caso de Zell.

Sin demasiados remilgos, nuestros protas saltaron como lobos hambrientos sobre los restos aceitosos de bocata y Zell destapó su paquete. Una docena de galletas con forma de corazón, decoradas con una D y una Z cada una, despidieron un profundo y apetitoso aroma.

—¡Mamemimomú, Zell, qué aspecto tan delicioso que tienen las galletas que te ha hecho Dulci!

—Sí, jeje... —El karateca le hincó el diente a una y la masticó con saña. Al instante, los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas que, aunque intentó contener, fue incapaz de hacerlo: dos abundantes manantiales de la salina composición cayeron surcando sus mejillas al tiempo que su rostro adquiría un fuerte color rojo y miles de gotitas poblaban su piel. El fenómeno tenía una sencilla explicación científica: Dulci había creído conveniente reemplazar las lentejas, el ingrediente principal de las galletas, con canela porque sabía que le gustaba mucho a Zell y que además no era alérgico; y lo había hecho incluso doblando las dosis; pero, un pequeño error sin importancia había hecho que confundiese la canela con la pimienta. Ella no era consciente de su fallo porque no las había probado para no restar ni un gramo de la ración de Zell. Si las galletas estaban buenas o no, sería uno de los grandes misterios sin descubrir de la humanidad porque desde que el primer trozo que rozó la lengua del rubio éste sólo había sentido fuego.

—¡Qué emocionado está! —comentó Quistis.

—Normal —dijo Irvine—, se está comiendo las galletitas que le ha hecho su novia con todo su amor.

—No... ez... mi... nov... —intentó decir Zell, pero sentía la lengua como dormida e hinchada, por lo que no pudo concluir la frase.

—Ya no lo niegas con tanto ahínco —se percató Irvine.

—Tú, vaquero de tres al cuarto, deja que Zell disfrute de la única comida decente que tendrá posiblemente en su vida y que lloré de placer todo lo que quiera. Los hombres también lloran, ¿sabes? Aunque yo nunca lo he hecho, por supuesto —se apresuró a aclarar.

—Vale, jefe. Zell, ¿me das una?

El karateca se apresuró a negar con la cabeza, después se bebió dos litros de agua de lluvia, carraspeó y dijo:

—No... Un hombre tiene que hacer lo que tiene que hacer... Y yo debo comer estas deli... estas galletas hasta la última miga...

—¡Jajajaja! ¡Era una broma! —Irvine se sacó del bolsillo una petaca con aguardiente, le dio un largo trago y se la pasó a Selphie, que estaba a su derecha, al tiempo que decía—: ¡Que ruede, que corra la fiesta!

La chica bebió y se la pasó a Zell, éste de momento prefirió abstenerse, no necesitaba más fuego en el cuerpo, y se la pasó a Rinoa, la cual, tras una risita, dio un trago y luego se la dio a Squall. Tras dudar un poco, el SeeD bebió, iba a necesitarlo para poder soportar la interminable noche que le esperaba.

—Eh, jefe, ha sido un beso indirecto de Rinoa ¡jajaja!

—¡CALLA! —bramó Squall, más rojo aún que Zell, después limpió a fondo el cuello de la petaca, no quería que Quistis recibiese un beso indirecto suyo, y se la pasó a la ex instructora.

—Glup, glup, glup —bebió Quistis—, toma, Irvine, un beso indirecto mío, jeje...

—Será un placer —respondió, guiñándole un ojo—. Vaya, le habéis dado un buen repaso a la petaca —aseguró al comprobar que apenas quedaba—. ¡No hay problema, llevo muchas más! —afirmó tan contento y la apuró. Enseguida sacó otra, bebió, la pasó a Selphie y le susurró al oído—: Toma, preciosa, el beso indirecto más dulce que te darán jamás...

—¡Jajajaja, qué cosas tienes! ¡Jajajajajaja! ¡Que ruede!

Unas cuanta vueltas de petaca más...

—¡Fiesta, fiesta! —coreaban Zell y Quistis muy animados.

—Oye, Irvine —empezó Selphie—, ¿cómo te las apañaste para cazar a Cerbero tu solo?

—Te interesan todos los detalles de mi vida, ¿verdad, muñeca?

—Sí, ¡cuéntamelo todo!

Irvine se puso en pie, cogió una cuchara y golpeo la petaca:

¡Ting, ting, ting!

—¡Atención todos, voy a deleitaros con un _flashback_ de mi vida!

—¡Bien! —corearon algunas voces.

—¡Eh, jefe! ¡Jefe!... —intentó llamar la atención del líder del grupo—. ¡Squall, deja de mirar el escote de Rinoa y atiende!

—¿Eh, qué?... ¿Eh?... —De pronto llegó a su mente el significado de las palabras del vaquero. Squall levantó la vista y negó lo evidente—: ¡Yo no miraba el escote de Rinoa! ¡Sólo estaba...! Eh... ¡Me había parecido que una serpiente venenosa intentaba picarle! —improvisó—. Ya sabéis... como en el servicio de la tienda _Sous le pont_ hay esa posibilidad... Pues... ¡¿Por qué me miráis todos así?... ... ¡¿Y qué? —bramó.

Irvine, con parsimonia, se acercó hasta donde estaba el abochornado SeeD y le dijo al oído:

—Nada, jefe, que es normal que a un joven de hormonas rebotadas que no debe haberse comido un rosco en su vida a causa de lo estirado que aparenta ser, como es tu caso, se le caiga la baba al poder contemplar a gusto el canalillo de una chica tan guapa como Rinoa. Y no me lo niegues, porque lo estabas mirando con tanta atención y tan de cerca que casi le metes las narices por el medio. Que te gusta Rinoa más que mojar pan es evidente, a mí no puedes engañarme porque igual que tú soy un joven con las hormonas muy, pero que muy rebotadas —agregó antes de que Squall pudiese replicar—. No desesperes y fíjate en mí y en poco podrás llevarte la chica al huerto.

—A mí no me gusta Rinoa para nada —masculló Squall por lo bajo.

—Lo que tú digas, jeje —le dio la razón como a los locos y volvió a ocupar su puesto, entre Selphie y Quistis—. Os contaré cómo cacé a Cerbero —dijo—. Todo empezó mucho antes, hace diecisiete años y pico, cuando nací...

_«Otro que para contar sus batallitas, que no le importan a nadie, por lo menos a mí me la trae floja, da un largo rodeo —reflexionó Squall—. ¿Qué tendrá que ver su nacimiento con la caza de Cerbero?... Ganas de fastidiar»,_ se dijo y dio un trago de la petaca.

—Alguno de vosotros —siguió Irvine—, os estaréis preguntando que qué tiene que ver mi nacimiento con la caza de Cerbero, pero es evidente: si no hubiese nacido, no habría podido cazar a Cerbero.

—¡Es verdad, jiji! —rió Selphie y bebió un sorbo de su petaca.

En aquellos momentos de la noche Irvine se las había apañado para que cada uno de sus compañeros tuviese una petaca propia; aunque había reservado alguna por si, cuando subiese el calor de la noche, alguna de las chicas necesitaba un empujoncito más. Se había percatado de que Zell estaba muy colgado por esa chica, Dulci, por lo que lo había descartado como candidato para el reparto de chicas porque una cosa era ser un _playboy_ descarado y sin escrúpulos y otra muy diferente ponerle los cuernos a tu novia. Por todo ello, el reparto mental de Irvine había quedado de la siguiente forma: Rinoa para Squall, Irvine quería llegar vivo a Deling, y él se "sacrificaría" y no tendría más remedio que ocuparse de las otras dos, jeje... El cowboy se las prometía muy felices...

—Resumiendo, nací, crecí un poco, digamos, unos cuantos años, y viví con mis padres, que me querían como a un hijo, y yo a ellos igual, es decir, como a unos padres. Fui muy feliz correteando, cazando, domando y montando chocobos hasta que la edad me permitió montar a... —Hizo una pausa mientras miraba fijamente a Selphie y reflexionaba sobre las consecuencias que podían traerle sus siguientes palabras—. Digamos, a otro tipo de ser vivo. Vamos, crecí mucho en el rancho de Chocobos que mis padres tenían en el _Wild and Far West_, o lo que es lo mismo, en el Salvaje y Lejano Oeste, unas tierras que no aparecen señaladas en el mapa pero que están situadas al oeste de este mismo ellas, los chocobos trotan salvajes por las extensas llanuras y se han negado a afiliarse al sindicato _Bosque de los Chocobos_ porque dicen que eso es para señoritos y no para espíritus libres de las praderas como ellos. Adoran al Gran Chocobitú, un ser espiritual que representan con totems y que les guiará a la otra vida en la que podrán ser muy felices cazando y montando hombres, como represalia por lo sufrido en esta vida. Total, que en nuestro rancho, como en los otros, nos dedicamos a apresar a los libres chocobos y a amansarlos hasta que nos juran fidelidad eterna y nos prometen que no nos atacarán con la magia meteo ni nos molerán a patadas. Después nos quedamos unos y vendemos otros en el mercadillo anual de ganadería.

—¿Y para qué puede querer alguien un chocobo? —rezongó Squall, en voz alta.

—Te puedo asegurar, jefe, que montar en chocobo es muy divertido: se llega rápidamente a los sitios sin cansarse; se pueden cruzar vados y además; mientras vas subido a uno no te atacan los monstruos, debe ser algún tipo de convenio entre bichos; y luego, si tienes alguno que destaque por su velocidad o resistencia, puedes apuntarte a las carreras de chocobos y forrarte además de ganar fama y gloria.

—Bah —espetó Squall—, a mí lo último que me interesa es hacerme famoso. En cuanto a lo de evitar el cansancio y las peleas, no va con el espíritu SeeD. Un SeeD debe...

—Ya sé, ya sé —cortó Irvine—, un SeeD debe estar preparado para luchar en cualquier circunstancia y bla, bla, bla y todo eso —ironizó—. Pero una norma superior en la jerarquía, la norma nº 7, también dice: "un SeeD debe saber sacar el máximo rendimiento a cada situación", lo que yo interpreto como: si me lleva un chocobo, saco el máximo rendimiento a la suela de mis zapatos, pues se desgastaran menos y me durarán más.

—¡Es verdad! —rió Quistis—. Tú sí sabes interpretar bien las normas, jijiji.

—Zzquall, maxxo, ¡hips! —hipo Zell, algo mareado por la mezcla de pimienta y aguardiente—, ezztre caoboy de pazotilla tiesne ¡hips! razzzón...

—¡Confiscada la petaca hasta nueva orden! —ordenó Squall, no pensaba permitir que el alcohol hiciese que su único aliado contra Irvine se pasase al otro bando—. Rinoa, cógesela y dámela.

—Jo... —protestó débilmente Zell pero obedeció a su superior y le pasó la petaca a la morena, la cual se la dio al líder que la guardó a buen recaudo en el bolsillo de su chupa peluda.

—¡Irvine, continúa con tu historia! —pidió Selphie.

—Como desees, preciosa —le respondió el vaquero al tiempo que le guiñaba un ojo a la niña de sus ojos.

—Jijijii —rió ésta.

Mejor os lo mostraré con un _flashback_ para que os hagáis mejor a la idea de cómo vivía felizmente en el rancho. Os mostraré el día de mi duodécimo cumpleaños, un día que marcó mi destino, otra vez...

—¡Bien, _flashback_! —se alegraron las chicas, Zell se limitó a hipar.

.

«Bajo un cielo azul profundo, surcado por alguna que otra nube blanca despistada, un bonito paisaje de extensas praderas recortadas al fondo por altas y artísticas montañas apareció ante todos. Un gran rancho de madera destacaba en la inmensa llanura. En él, privados de la libertad, en un corral protegido por una cerca correteaban una docena de chocobos. El pasaje hizo un _zoom_ y todos pudieron ver, en otro corral cercado, a un niño de unos doce años, Irvine, vestido de forma parecida a la actual y ya con las gafas en el sombrero. Irvine se esforzaba por mantenerse sobre el lomo de un chocobo salvaje de color negro; el cual, aparentemente, se esforzaba por librarse de su montura con el sencillo método de lanzarlo volando sobre su cabeza al suelo, a ver si con un poco de suerte se partía la crisma y dejaba ya de tocarle las plumas de una puñetera vez.

—¡Bravo, Irvine, jijiji! —animaba una niña rubia de unos trece años, que protegida tras la valla, contemplaba la doma.

—¡Ya casi es tuyo, jejejeje! —gritaba otra pelirroja, de unos doce.

—¡Recuerda que me prometiste compartir la tarta conmigo, jeje! —señaló, aunque no venía a cuento, una niña morena de once años.

—Tranquí, chicas... —dijo Irvine, sin dejarse desmontar a pesar de los botes que daba el chocobo—. Habrá tarta y besitos para todas... —Luego, con un movimiento de cabeza hizo que las gafas volvieran a su sitio y utilizó su técnica secreta: aproximó el rostro a la cabeza del chocobo y le susurro al oído—: Chascarrillo... —pronunció el nombre que le había puesto al chocobo para abreviar, ya que el auténtico del animalillo: Bailando con Alagares, hijo de Chocobo Sentado y de Pies Ligeros Para Correr Pero Duros Para Patear Traseros, era demasiado largo como para estar usándolo en momentos de emergencia, como era aquel—. Creo —siguió el pequeño Irvine—, que ya podemos dejar de actuar, empieza a dolerme el culo de tanto golpe contra la silla de montar y las chicas ya parecen lo suficientemente impresionadas, jeje... Ahora pasemos a la parte en la que tú finges que te rindes y me juras fidelidad eterna...

—Kue... —respondió por lo bajo Chascarrillo, en señal de asentimiento.

Irvine, con disimulo, coló un azucarillo por el pico de animal y se dispuso a representar la última parte de la actuación:

—¡Ríndete, fiera salvaje, si no quieres que te clave las espuelas hasta en el carné de identidad! —gritó con decisión.

—¡Ooooh! —exclamaron muy impresionadas las chicas, sin reparar que Irvine no llevaba espuelas, no quería arañar con ellas accidentalmente a su chocobo.

—¡KUEEE! —respondió Chascarrillo con expresión de psicópata y se encabritó sobre una pata.

Irvine se dejó caer al suelo.

—¡Tú lo has querido! ¡Enlazaré tu pico y no podrás ligar con chocobas!

—¡Kue, kue! —replicó Chascarrillo corriendo por el corral, como si buscase una forma de escapar, y mirando con expresión asesina a las asustadas niñas.

—¡Aaaaah! —gritaron.

—¡Hasta aquí hemos llegado, fiera salvaje y sanguinaria! —Irvine cogió una cuerda que había colgada de un poste, se quitó las gafas con su gesto habitual para que las niñas pudiesen admirar su belleza, agitó el lazo sobre la cabeza, haciendo que girase en círculos, y lo lanzó hacia el pico de Chascarrillo; supuestamente, claro, porque en realidad iba directo hacia la niña pelirroja.

Aunque el chocobo se esforzó en correr para introducir el pico en el lazo, llegó demasiado tarde, pero por suerte el lazó se aferró fuertemente al poste que había junto a la niña.

—¡Kuee, rekuee! —advirtió Chascarrillo, lo que venía a significar: "¡Idiota, ponte las gafas que casi enlazas a Pepita!"

Irvine se apresuró a obedecer mientras Chascarrillo fingía que tropezaba en la cuerda y se las apañaba para liar una pata en ella y tirarse al suelo.

—¡Has sido vencido, Bailando con Alagares, hijo de Chocobo Sentado y de Pies Ligeros Para Correr Pero Duros Para Patear Traseros! —dijo el nombre completo para dar mayor solemnidad a la escena—. ¡Mi verdadera intención era que creyeses que te iba a enlazar el pico para que te confiases! ¡Y has caído en la trampa! —aseguró, acogiéndose a la escena improvisada por Chascarrillo—. ¡Ríndete!

—Kuee, ku…kue... —suplicó el chocobo, avanzando con postura sumisa hacia Irvine, es decir, con las patas plegadas bajo el cuerpo y moviéndose con la ayuda de las alas; lo que vendría a ser de rodillas, si tuviese piernas.

Chascarrillo se puso las plumas de la punta del ala derecha a la altura del corazón y, una vez más, teatralizó el momento del juramento eterno:

—Kue, kue, kuee, kue (Yo, a partir de ahora conocido como Chascarillo, te serviré y veneraré hasta mi muerte). —El chocobo besó las botas de Irvine, o lo que es lo mismo, las picoteó aprovechando para atrapar los azucarillos que había ocultos en los calcetines, y adoptó la postura de dejarse montar.

Irvine de un salto subió al lomo de Chascarillo y empezó a trotar por el corral con pose heroica, que acentuaba su belleza natural, entre gritos y vítores por parte de las niñas.

—¡Bravo, viva!

—Has estado muy bien... —le dijo a su chocobo por lo bajo al tiempo que saludaba con la mano—. Después te daré las verduras Mimett que te prometí.

—Kue... —respondió, o lo que es lo mismo: "vale, pero también me tendrás que conseguir una cita con Dulce Azucarillo, hija de Guapo a Rabiar y de Belleza Deslumbrante, si no, no te volveré a ayudar..."

—Hecho —replicó Irvine.

Bajó majestuosamente de Chascarrillo y, caminando ya con las mismos andares chulescos que tenía en la actualidad, se aproximó hacia las chicas.

—¡Irvine! —llamó su padre en aquel momento. El hombre iba montado sobre un chocobo verde—. Coge a tu chocobo y sígueme.

—Disculpad, chicas, nos vemos ahora mismo, en la fiesta de cumpleaños. —Les guiñó un ojo, montó a Chascarrillo, se quitó las gafas, arrancando suspiros con su gesto, y dejó que el chocobo negro siguiese al de su padre.»

.

—¡Qué bien que se te daba domar chocobos! —se admiró Rinoa.

—¡Ha sido increíble, fantástico! —decía Quistis.

—¡Sí, ha sido muy chulo! —estuvo de acuerdo Selphie. De pronto frunció el ceño—: Pero... me daba la impresión de que intentabas impresionar a esas chicas...

—¡No, qué va! —se apresuró a negar el vaquero—. ¡Ellas sólo eran buenas amigas, nada más!

_«Será embustero... —se dijo Squall—, se notaba claramente que quería ligar con ellas... Este tío debe haber sido un pervertido desde que nació... Incluso, si no fuese porque he oído decir que los chocobos son incorruptibles, hubiese jurado que él y ese bicho estaban haciendo teatro para impresionar a las niñas...» _

—¿Y qué pasó después? ¡Hips!

—Mí padre me llevó a una colina desde la que se podían ver todas nuestras tierras...

.

«De nuevo el paisaje cambió y pudieron contemplar un extenso territorio...

—Hijo... —dijo el padre de Irvine. El hombre estaba erguido majestuosamente al borde de un saliente de la colina, con las puntas del pañuelo que llevaba atado al cuello ondeando al viento—. Todo este terreno: desde las lejanas montañas hasta más allá de río Pequeño, el gran afluente de río Verde Pistacho —declaró con solemnidad, señalando con las manos lo que nombraba—, desde el alto cielo azul hasta las praderas inmensas por las que corretean salvajes los intrépidos y fieros chocobos, desde aquellos áridos desiertos, poblados de serpientes venenosas y alagares, hasta los verdes bosques que ocultan ochus asesinos y los verdes prados aptos para que los enamorados retocen alegres y desinhibidos a la luz de la luna... Lo que quiero decir, hijo, es que todo esto que ven tus ojos algún día será tuyo.

—Pues qué bien... —contestó Irvine sin demasiado entusiasmo.

—¿Hijo? —El padre de Irvine extrañado por el tono se giró hacia el muchacho—. ¡Irvine Kinneas! —Sólo decía el nombre completo cuando estaba muy cabreado—. ¡¿Quieres hacer el favor de ponerte las gafas de una puñetera vez? —El aprendiz de _playboy_ se apresuró a obedecer y descubrió que estaba contemplando una gran roca gris, de espaldas al paisaje que su padre le mostraba—. ¡Aquí no hay chicas a las que seducir!

—¡Jajajaja! ¡qué despiste! —rió el niño como si nada, ignorando el cabreo de su padre—. ¡Guau, así que todo esto será para mí! —Silbó feliz—. ¡Qué grande! ¡Si encuentro a la chica de mis sueños podré construirle una gran mansión con docenas de dormitorios decorados con distintos estilos! ¡Así podremos variar y no caeremos en la monotonía! ¡Jajajajajajaja!

El hombre miró a su hijo con respeto, a pesar de lo joven que era, el chico ya tenía las ideas muy claras y sabía perfectamente lo que quería.

—Irvine, ¿aún sigues queriendo ser lo mismo de mayor? —preguntó para cerciorarse.

—¡Sí! ¡Quiero ser el amante perfecto e incombustible! ¡Que me llamen el chico viagra! ¡Aunque jamás la necesite! ¡Jajajajajajaja! ¡Y le daré tanta caña a mi futura amada esposa que no tendrá tiempo para pensar en otro! ¡Jajajajajajajaja!

—Kuee... —pronunció Chascarrillo lo que vendría a significar: "Tío, no te embales, que aún tienes que encontrar a esa chica. No es como yo, que ya he encontrado a la chocoba de mis sueños. Aunque se hace la dura...". El chocobo movió la cabeza con resignación, pero nada dispuesto a tirar la toalla. Conseguiría el amor de Dulce Azucarillo, hija de Guapo a Rabiar y de Belleza Deslumbrante, también conocida por los humanos como Crepe por su suave color dorado, costase lo que costase.

—Muy bien, hijo —declaró satisfecho el vaquero—. Pero hasta que ese día llegue... toma mi regalo personal por adelantado, el resto ya los recibirás durante la fiesta... Es el símbolo de que ya casi eres un hombre... —El cowboy le dio a Irvine un gorro vaquero, igual que el suyo pero unas cuantas tallas más pequeño.

—¡Wuau, papi! ¡Lo que yo deseaba! ¡Con esto todas las niñas van a caer rendidas a mis pies!

—¡Jajajajajaja! —río satisfecho por el resultado—. Vayamos a la fiesta y no las hagamos esperar más.

—¡Vayamos!»

.

—Esto... —Una voz, la de Selphie, interrumpió el _flashback_—. ¿Y cayeron rendidas a tus pies? —quiso saber.

—¡Jajajajaja, es una forma de hablar!

—¿En serio? —dudó ella.

—Mejor seguimos con el _flashback_ —intentó desviar la atención Irvine.

.

«El _flashback_ seguía en plena fiesta de cumpleaños, Irvine había creído conveniente censurar la parte de cuando llegaba a la fiesta y era recibido por su corte de admiradoras.

En el gran patio del rancho, ambientado adecuadamente para la ocasión con guirnaldas, serpentinas y luces de colores, además de largas mesas repletas de viandas y bebidas, Irvine bailaba un zapateado al ritmo que marcaban una armónica, un acordeón, una guitarra y un bajo tocados por un grupo de vaqueros del rancho. Por supuesto, su grupo de fans lo animaba y él disfrutaba de lo lindo, pues hubiese podido bailar aquello a ciegas, que era lo que realmente estaba haciendo porque de nuevo se había quitado las gafas.

Un buel, con un mensaje en la pata, llegó volando y decidió aterrizar en un punto alto para poder hacerse una idea de la situación sin necesidad de cansarse más las alas. Sin fijarse demasiado, se posó en el hombro de una niña de siete años que estaba subida al hombro de su padre.

—¡Qué bicho más chulo! —exclamó la chiquilla atrapando al buel antes de que pudiese darse a la fuga—. ¡Papi, bájame que quiero ir a jugar con los muñecos!

La niña se fue corriendo y empezó para el buel una de las experiencias más traumáticas que tendría que pasar en su vida: ser el juguete de una inocente niña de siete años. En aquellos instantes, la mente del buel se abrió a conocimientos que jamás hubiese imaginado, y fue capaz de empatizar por primera y última vez con otro ser vivo: los pobres gatos, perros y demás que hacían de mascotas para niños.

Una hora después, cuando la niña se cansó de martirizarlo probándole vestiditos, pudo escapar e ir a cumplir su misión. Por suerte para él, a la pequeña no le había gustado cómo le quedaban los de princesa y le había dejado puesto uno de vaquero. A mordiscos se había arrancado la camisa a cuadros y el pantalón; pero aún le quedaban el pañuelo anudado al cuello, las espuelas y el sombrero.

De muy mala leche, voló hasta donde estaba Irvine bailando todavía e intentó entregar el mensaje rápidamente. Pero el chico no le hacía ni caso, así que llamó su atención clavándole las espuelas en el cuello y dándole un mordisco en la oreja.

—¡Ay!

—¡Un murciélago! —exclamó la madre de Irvine. Comentario que cabreó sobremanera al buel.

De modo que, tras meterle el mensaje por un agujero de la nariz a Irvine, se lió a mordiscos y a hincarle las espuelas a todos los que se le pusieron por delante hasta que fue a dar con su cuerpo y sus alas al interior de una fuente llena de ponche, donde decidió ahogar sus penas.

—¡Es un mensaje para ti, Irvine! —exclamó la madre tras destaponar la nariz de su hijo y desdoblar el rollo de papel—. ¡Pone: "Yo, Dodoner, director del Jardín de Galbadia, bla, bla, bla, ofrezco gratis a Irvine Kinneas un puesto de estudiante, bla, bla, bla, bla, bla un buen futuro como SeeD de élite. Firmado Dodoner."

—¡Qué bien, Irvine, con esto ya tienes el futuro resuelto! —dijo su padre, como si no fuese suficiente futuro con la millonada que iba a heredar en tierras.

—¿Yo, SeeD...? Suena bien —se dijo el joven Irvine, pensando en lo mucho que iba a ligar con el uniforme.»

.

—Hice las maletas, me despedí de mis padres y de Chascarrillo y me vine al Jardín de Galbadia. No puedo quejarme de mis años de estudiante, los profesores, especialmente las profesoras, han sido muy amables conmigo. Y me he corrido muchas juergas con mis compañeros, especialmente con mis compañeras... ¡Todo muy inocente, claro! —se apresuró a añadir ante la expresión de Selphie.

—Oye, corta el rollo y cuenta de una puñetera vez lo de Cerbero —cortó Squall.

—Vale, vale, jefe. Sólo quiero dar un traguito de la petaca de Selphie. ¿Nos intercambiamos las petacas, muñeca?... Ansío posar mis labios donde antes han estado los tuyos...

—Jijijijiji...

—Gr... —Squall emitió un gruñido, tanta tontería lo empalagaba. Estaba más que harto de tener que oír a ese presumido fanfarrón alardear de su éxito con las chicas. Sobre todo le molestaba porque había podido comprobar que era cierto, sólo había que ver cómo lo miraban Rinoa, Selphie y Quistis... Se les caía la baba con él. Especialmente, a Rinoa, se dijo, que desde que se había presentado en el Jardín de Galbadia sólo estaba pendiente de ese cowboy de pacotilla...

—¿Squall, quieres más café? —le preguntó Rinoa.

—No —espetó.

—¿Quizás te apetezca un mendrugo de pan?

—No tengo hambre.

—¿Un traguito de mi petaca?

—Tengo la mía propia. Reserva tus besos indirectos para Irvine —replicó despechado.

—Sigh...

—En el Jardín de Galbadia todo el mundo hablaba de un monstruo legendario que era invencible —retomó la narración Irvine.

—¡En el Jardín de Balamb también tenemos uno! —saltó Zell.

—¡Sí, en la zona de entrenamiento! —siguió explicando Quistis—. Se llama Rexi, es gigantesco y ni siquiera Squall ha podido con él.

—Eso no viene a cuento ahora —espetó Squall—. Además, no lo he vencido porque no me he enfrentado a él todavía —especificó, no quería que Rinoa creyese que era un flojeras.

—¿Y a qué estás esperando? —preguntó Irvine.

—Oye, no estamos aquí para hablar de mi vida —replicó Squall, con mirada gélida—. Si ya has terminado de darnos la lata y dolor de cabeza con tus estúpidas historias, mejor nos vamos a dormir.

—Vale, vale, entendido, jeje, sigo con lo mío. El monstruo invencible estaba en la zona central de la sala principal del Jardín de Galbadia, al lado del único punto de grabación que aún nos quedaba. Comprenderéis que muchos SeeDs intentaron vencerlo, no sólo por el prestigio que conllevaría el hecho, sino por la lata que era no poder inmortalizar las hazañas.

Todos, excepto Squall, asintieron.

—Imaginaos que nos dejan K.O y no te has grabado en años. Menudo fastidio tener que repetir todo de nuevo. No es mi caso, porque nunca he vivido un _Game Over_ y, además, no importaría repetir alguna que otra fiestecilla con mis compañeras, especialmente la noche que pasamos Desiré y yo cuando perdí la virg... Eh, la esto, ¡cuando perdí virtualmente mis ahorros virtuales! —improvisó—. Es que fue una partida muy divertida, como Desiré es tres años mayor que yo...

—Y, puede saberse —empezó Selphie, con extraña mirada—, exactamente, ¿cuántos años tenías cuando perdiste esa "partida virtual"?

—Quince... ¡Pero eso carece de importancia! —De pronto la mirada de Irvine se tornó seria y se centró en la verde de Selphie—. La verdad es que prefiero no volver a vivir antiguas experiencias, prefiero probar nuevas... Estoy seguro de que no me defraudarían... Yo me emplearía a fondo para que fuese muy, pero que muy satisfactoria... —añadió con tal tono que Selphie notó cómo se le aceleraba el corazón.

—Jiji... —rió con nerviosismo—. Yo... ¡soy muy joven todavía!

—¿De qué están hablando? —preguntó Zell.

—Yo no quiero saberlo —declaró Squall, imaginando por dónde iban los tiros.

—Bueno... el caso es que un día aposté con una chica que si yo vencía al monstruo ella me haría cosas que jamás llegaría a imaginar que fuese posible hacer y, si perdía, sería yo el que tendría que hacerle una demostración... ¡No vayáis a pensar que hablábamos de sexo, nada de eso! Se refería a... ¡un número de ilusionismo, por supuesto! —improvisó—. Era muy buena contorsionista, muy flexible... —En eso no mentía—. Yo tenía dieciséis años y me fui directo a la batalla. Pero mejor que lo veáis...

Irvine, por un descuido, empezó el _flashback_ un poco antes de lo que tenía previsto...

.

«—Aquí es —le dijo una SeeD pelirroja de unos dieciocho años a Irvine—. Sólo tienes que dar un paso más al frente y el monstruo aparecerá, se cuenta que es un G.F. pero nadie ha podido confirmarlo.

Los dos estaban en la orilla del circulo central. Ella era muy atractiva, con esculturales formas y unos pechos que desafiaban a la ley de la gravedad. Él, aunque estaba más delgado que en la actualidad, ya era igual de alto y guapo.

—Yo te miraré desde allí —la chica señaló una columna a unos cuantos metros de distancia—. Pero antes, quiero darte un beso de buena suerte... —dijo mientras le quitaba las gafas y se las colocaba en el sombrero.

Como si fuese una lapa, a ojos de Selphie, aquella descarada se colgó del cuello de Irvine, se incrustó contra su cuerpo y lo besó en la boca con tal intensidad que parecía querer sacarle el alma por los labios; pero él no se quedó corto, la cogió por la cintura y respondió con la misma fuerza y deseo. Fue un beso muy largo, que duró exactamente tres minutos y treinta y siete segundos, según el cronómetro del reloj de Selphie, y que nuestros protagonistas contemplaron con distintos sentimientos: Zell, con ojos como platos, Quistis, con una risita contenida, Rinoa, deseando que un día Squall la besase a ella con la misma pasión, Selphie, controlando las ganas de levantarse y romperle la cara de un tortazo al vaquero y Squall, con cierta envidia... Él jamás sería capaz de besar así a Rinoa, y no sería por falta de ganas, le daría demasiada vergüenza.

La pelirroja terminó con el beso y, sin soltarse del cuello de Irvine, le dijo:

—Esto sólo es un anticipo de lo que te voy a hacer si vences... Y si pierdes... por lo menos regresa de una pieza y, bueno, esperaremos a que te recuperes para que cumplas con tu parte del trato...

—Estate segura de que no te vas a sentir decepcionada —aseguró él, bajando un poco una de las manos que tenía sobre la cintura de la pelirroja.

—Estoy segura... Me han hablado muy bien de ti. Bueno, ¡ve a por él, machote!

Irvine dio un paso. De pronto empezó una música de batalla especial y Cerbero hizo acto de presencia en el círculo.

—¡GRRRUAAAARG! —gruñó la cabeza del medio—. ¡Soy Cerbero, El Guardián de las Puertas del Infierno! —se presentó la de la derecha—. ¡¿Quién ha osado molestarme a mí, que estoy de un humor de perros? —concluyó la de la izquierda.

—¡Yo, vengo a cazarte para que me jures fidelidad eterna!

—¡¿Me hablas a mí? —corearon las tres cabezas.

—¡Pues claro, ¿a quién si no?

—¡GRRRUAAAARG! —gruñó Cerbero, ¡aquel mosquito no sólo venía a molestarlo a él, que estaba tan tranquilo revolcándose en su dolor, sino que encima se cachondeaba!

—¡Prepárate para sentir el dolor de mis balas! —advirtió Irvine al aire, pues estaba de espaldas a Cerbero hablándole a una mosca que revoloteaba por allí.

—¡GRRRUAAAARG! —gruñó Cerbero, molesto por la forma en la que era ignorado. Aquel, aprendiz de SeeD se iba a enterar de lo que valía un peine: le iba a tirar tal magia Tornado que no sólo lo iba a lanzar a las nubes, sino que lo iba a sacar del planeta; el porrazo cuando cayese iba a ser mayúsculo.

El Can Cerbero se preparó para el ataque definitivo al mismo tiempo que Irvine se preparaba para disparar. Pero entonces, un instinto básico empezó a surgir de lo más profundo del Guardián... Y lo supo: no es que aquel kamikaze lo estuviese ignorando, lo que pasaba es que era más miope que Mousse, que ya era decir. Vamos, que aquel chaval no vería al ente Omega aunque lo tuviese delante de sus narices. El instinto de perro lazarillo se adueñó de Cerbero en el mismo instante en la que la bala disparada por Irvine salía del cañón de su rifle.

La bala se alejó del Guardián, chocó contra el cristal antibalas con el que habían protegido un gran retrato del director que presidía la estancia, rebotó hacia atrás y corrió a estrellarse contra la astilla que Cerbero tenía clavada desde hacía meses en una de sus patas. La astilla saltó por los aires.

—Sigh... —contuvo una lágrima de emoción el Guardián. Había intentado por todos los medios arrancarse la maldita astilla, pero era demasiado pequeña para sus dientes y sus garras; y, de pronto, aquel jovencito, que parecía tan inteligente, venía a liberarlo de su sufrimiento. ¡Tenía que ir con él! ¡Tenía que servirlo y guiarlo! ¡Es más, necesitaba hacerlo! Todo su instinto de perro lazarillo lo impulsaba a ello—. Sigh... Te serviré hasta la muerte... Sigh... Y te guiaré para que no te partas la crisma... ¡WUAAAAAAHHH! —Ya no pudo contener la emoción y se echó a llorar a moco tendido.

—No llores —intentó consolar Irvine—. Tampoco te habré hecho tanto daño con la bala... —Al intentar ver la magnitud de la herida se percató de que no llevaba las gafas y se las puso—. ¡Uy, has cambiado de sitio! —se dio la vuelta y contempló al lloroso Guardián. No veía la herida por ningún lado... Bueno, debía ser daño emocional por haber perdido la batalla, se dijo y se acercó a Cerbero y el dio un azucarillo a cada una de las cabezas.»

.

—Y así fue como conseguí a Cerbero. Desde entonces ha trotado a mi lado y me ha salvado en más de una ocasión de morir despeñado.

—¡Ha sido impresionante! —exclamó Quistis.

—Sí, macho, tú solo contra Cerbero.

—Se rindió ante tu mera presencia —opinó Rinoa.

—No ha estado mal... —comentó Selphie, de no muy buen humor

_«Pues a mí no me ha parecido tan impresionante —se dijo Squall—, más bien me ha parecido un cúmulo de despropósitos con un final sorprendente... No sé qué le vio Cerbero... Igual es hembra»,_ reflexionó.

—Hay una cosa que me intriga —dijo Selphie—. Y es que un buel te llevase la invitación a unirte a un Jardín el día de tu duodécimo cumpleaños. A Zell y a mí nos pasó lo mismo.

—¡Es cierto! —convino el karateca.

—¡Y a mí también! —aseguró Quistis.

—¡¿A ti también? —se sorprendieron todos, excepto Squall, a esas alturas, pocas cosas podían sorprenderlo, o eso creía él...

—Me gustaría contemplar ese momento Buel en vuestras vidas —dijo Irvine, estaba deseando ver cómo era Selphie con doce años, seguro que preciosa.

—¡Os lo enseñaremos! —aceptó la chica—. ¡Zell, empieza tú!

El karateca les mostró a todos el mismo _flashback_ que les había enseñado la noche de la fiesta de pijamas en su casa de Balamb a Selphie y Squall.

—Qué vida tan dura has llevado —comentó Rinoa—, y pensar que yo me quejaba de la mía...

—Sí, ser más pobre que una rata arruinada es muy duro...

El comentario del rubio arrancó alguna que otra mirada del grupo de ratas de alcantarilla de la lado, que, aunque aún seguían con su concierto, habían echado algún que otro vistazo a los _flashbacks_, era lo más parecido a una película que podían tener por allí.

Ahora fue el turno de Selphie y la chica los deleitó con sus alegres vivencias en las montañas del Tirol trabiés.

—¡Qué divertido! —exclamó Rinoa—. ¡Y qué bonito es tu pajarito, Chupito, y qué alegre y simpática parece la cabrita Copita de Orujo!

—¡Lo es! Y las cabritas de mi abuelo, Cogorza y Litrona, también son muy simpáticas. Y Resaca, nuestro San Bernardo, es muy noble. ¡Ni idea os hacéis del montón de veces que nos ha salvado la vida a Carajillo y a mí cuando nos precipitábamos a algún hoyo helado!

—Pues a mí —intervino Irvine—, el que no ha terminado de caerme bien es ese amigo tuyo, Carajillo. ¿Qué hubo exactamente entre él y tú? —quiso saber.

—Una sincera amistad —contestó, fulminándolo con la mirada—. YO sí soy capaz de tener amigos del sexo contrario al mío. No como otros...

—¡Jajajajaja!, era una broma —mintió el cowboy.

—¡Ahora os enseñaré yo mi pasado! —exclamó Quistis.

—¿Y es preciso? —rezongó Squall, precisamente no era entusiasmo lo que le provocaba la idea—. Se ha hecho muy tarde, será mejor que intentemos dormir, mañana nos espera un día duro.

—¡Si todos han contado lo del buel, yo también tengo derecho! —protestó la rubia muy airada.

—Haced lo que os dé la gana —gruño Squall, total, iban a hacerlo de todas formas; así que, cuanto antes empezaran, antes acabarían.

—El buel vino el día de mi duodécimo cumpleaños —declaró Quistis, pasando directamente a hablar del día de su cumpleaños, lo que tranquilizó un poco a Squall, había temido tener que oír la historia de la ex instructora desde el día en que a sus padres se les había ocurrido la mala idea de encargarla—. Fue muy chulo —siguió ella—. Desde que recuerdo, vivíamos en nuestra mansión principal de la paradisíaca isla que poseían mis padres al sur de Balamb. Para ir a comprar todo lo necesario para la alimentación y mantenimiento de la mansión a la ciudad más cercana, Balamb, se necesitaban tres horas en lancha último modelo, como eran muchas de las que tenían mis padres. Aunque de esa tarea se encargaban los sirvientes, como de todas las tareas. Pero mi padre ya les había puesto un _ferry_ al que sólo le costaba catorce horas llegar a Balamb.

Como todos los cumpleaños que recuerdo, estábamos celebrándolo en el gran salón, con mis tías, los primos de mis padres y sus hijas...

.

«Todos pudieron ver una estancia enorme, decorada con ricos y carísimos muebles de maderas nobles de colores oscuros artísticamente talladas. Las sillas y los sillones estaban tapizados con delicadas telas que realzaban el toque aristocrático y que, junto a los cuadros, tapices y la iluminación de las arañas de bronce, con retorcidos brazos de los que pendían cientos de piezas de cristal, le daban a la estancia una atmósfera algo agobiante. El recargado conjunto producía ganas de correr, apartar las cortinas de terciopelo rojo que cubrían los grandes ventanales y dejar que la luz se adueñase de aquella habitación, para poder hacer un buen inventario y abrir una tienda de antigüedades; con cuyos beneficios podría llevarse una cómoda vida sin tener que preocuparse por los giles ni las facturas de los bancos.

Una larga mesa, custodiada por miembros de la servidumbre —ataviados: ellas con trajes negros con puntillas y cofias blancas y ellos con chaqué—, estaba repleta de exquisitos manjares aún sin tocar; no era de buena educación lanzarse sobre la comida. Como mucho, las normas de protocolo permitían degustar lentamente un canapé y tomar una copa de champagne, las mismas normas que exigían que la mesa estuviese llena hasta más no poder de comida; eso sí, carísima y artísticamente colocada.

En un lateral de la sala podían verse sentados como dicta el más estricto protocolo, con las espaldas bien rectas y sin apoyarse en el respaldo: cuatro ancianas de aspecto muy estirado vestidas de negro, las tías abuelas de Quistis; seis adultos jóvenes, los padres de Quistis y sus primos, ataviados con frac los tres hombres y con trajes largos de noche negros las tres mujeres; y cinco niñas, las hijas de los primos, que llevaban vestidos marrones llenos de volantes y lacitos negros. Todos en silencio parecían muy atentos a la actuación de la pequeña ex instructora:

En el centro del salón, sentada ante un piano de cola, Quistis tecleaba —no hay otra forma de llamar a lo que hacía— destrozando una bella sonata clásica para piano en do sostenido menor, _Cárcel en la Luna_. La realidad era que la pequeña brillaba con luz propia, destacando en aquel apagado y triste ambiente: peinaba sus suaves cabellos dorados con dos majestuosas coletas altas, igual que hacía desde que recordaba; lucía un precioso vestido de princesa color rosa, con puntillas de blanco inmaculado y los adornos de volantes y lazos, en dorado; sus preciosos ojos azules parecían prestar toda la atención a intentar descifrar la partitura. Era como si un luminoso foco incidiese sobre ella haciéndola destacar entre todos y dando un toque de alegría a aquella lúgubre velada.

—Cling, clonc, clunuuung, kataclooooooong —finalizó la actuación.

El público aplaudió sin demasiado ni poco entusiasmo, justo en la justa medida, como dictan las normas de protocolo.

Quistis sonrió satisfecha desde el taburete. Entonces, un estirado mayordomo se acercó al padre y le dijo:

—Señor, un bicho insiste en ser recibido. No venía ataviado para la ocasión, pero nos hemos encargado de ello.

—Está bien, que pase.

El buel entró volando en la sala. Su mirada ya era asesina por el bochorno que sentía por lo que le habían obligado a ponerse: una ridícula pajarita, un sombrero de copa y calcetines y zapatos negros con cordones; habían insistido especialmente en que no se podía entrar descalzo y con la cabeza descubierta.

—¡Un murciélago! —exclamó Quistis.

—Muy bien, hija —aprobó la sabiduría de la niña su altivo padre.

Aquello era lo que le faltaba al buel, ¿cómo nadie podía confundirlo con un bicho tan feo? Muy enfadado y dispuesto a dejar bien claras las diferencias, sacó su tarjeta de presentación y se la estampó al padre de Quistis entre ceja y ceja. En ella, si las lágrimas de los ojos se lo hubiesen permitido, el hombre hubiese podido leer, junto a una foto del buel tamaño carné, lo siguiente:

.

_Nombre: Buel._

_Raza: buel._

_Nivel: mucho._

_PV: infinitos._

_Debilidad: poca resistencia al alcohol._

_Característica especial: la mala leche cuando se cabrea._

_._

Dejada bien clara su identidad, el buel fue hasta donde estaba Quistis, le puso de sombrero el mensaje y le rayó las teclas del piano con los dientes, consiguiendo sacar una melodía mucho mejor que la que había tenido que soportar tras la puerta mientras esperaba que ella acabase para que lo dejaran entrar. Satisfecho con su actuación, voló hasta la refinada mesa, con los exquisitos manjares aún intactos, y se pasó por el forro el protocolo; ya que lo habían humillado de tal forma, por lo menos se pondría las botas, se dijo hundiendo la cara en un canapé de mantequilla Beppino Occelli y caviar iraní, lo más caro que había en la mesa. Nadie sabía de dónde procedían estas exquisiteces muy escasas en el mercado, pero corría la leyenda urbana de que habían sido importadas de otra galaxia por un tipo que decía haber sido abducido por los extraterrestres.

—"Yo, Cid Kramer, director bla, bla, bla, ofrezco gratis a Quistis Trepe un puesto de estudiante, bla, bla, bla, bla, bla un buen futuro como SeeD de élite. Firmado Cid Kramer" —leyó la madre de Quistis.

—¡SeeD, la ilusión de mi vida! —exclamó la niña aunque nunca se había planteado la posibilidad.

—Lo siento, querida —dijo su padre con el tono pausado de aquel que está acostumbrado a que nadie le lleve la contraria—, es una proposición muy vulgar. No puedo permitir que mi única hija, la heredera de todos mis bienes y fortuna, se codee con la gente vulgar. Tengo otros planes para ti.

—¡Yo quiero ir!

—Qué osadía por parte de ese director —exclamo sin elevar el tono María Eugenia de las Victorias, una de las tías abuelas de Quistis y la que mayor prestigio social tenía en la familia, por lo que sus deseos eran órdenes para los otros—. La niña debe ir al colegio de las Ursulinas Estiradas para aprender el comportamiento y los modales necesarios para ser la esposa perfecta de mi sobrino nieto segundo, el bellísimo Edward Callen, que heredará mi inmensa fortuna y cuyos altos compromisos sociales, a pesar de tener sólo catorce años, le han impedido acudir al cumpleaños.

—Por supuesto, querida tía —estuvo de acuerdo el padre de Quistis—, todo se hará tal y como hemos acordado.

—¡Edward es muy aburrido y pesado! —protestó Quistis—. ¡Siempre está hablando de lo peligrosísimo que es para mí desear tanto estar con él, porque él es gafe! ¡Pero si yo no quiero estar con él! ¡Yo quiero ser SeeD!

—Quistis, querida —intervino su madre—, debes obedecer a la tía abuela María Eugenia de las Victorias y a tu padre y casarte con Edward Callen, por muy aburrida y monótona que sea tu vida.

—¡Yo quiero ir al Jardín de Balamb!

—Tú no irás —afirmó su padre.

—¡Quiero ir, quiero ir y quiero ir!

—Si te vas, te desheredaré —advirtió su padre.

—¡Da lo mismo! ¡¿Para qué quiero tanto dinero? ¡Cómo si tuviese que pagar los destrozos de una ciudad o algo parecido! Además, ¡jamás me casaré con Edward! ¡Me voy al Jardín donde lograré ser una SeeD legendaria y conquistaré a un guapo hombre que me amará incondicionalmente!

Mientras ocurría la disputa familiar, el buel se había bañado en champagne y ahora bailaba un zapateado sobre las teclas del piano, componiendo las primeras notas de la que un día sería una de las canciones más famosas de la historia: _Happy Birthday to You_, o lo que es lo mismo, traducido al balambés, _Cumpleaños feliz._

—Si te vas —intervino María Eugenia de las Victorias—, mi adorado sobrino nieto y heredero, Edward Callen, se casará con tu prima Ernestina.

A la aludida, una niña de unos once años, se le pusieron los pelos de punta: en su vida había conocido a un niño más aburrido y plasta que Edward. Sin embargo, los padres de la niña tuvieron que esforzarse mucho para que una sonrisa no delatara la satisfacción que ese gran acontecimiento social e histórico a nivel planetario les produciría.

—¡Por mí, la pobre Ernestina puede confitarse a Edward!

—¡No digas eso, Quistis! —protestó Ernestina.

—¡Lo siento primita! ¡Pero nada ni nadie se interpondrá en mi destino de ser SeeD! ¡Ni el plomo de Edward! ¡Y ahora me voy a hacer las maletas y me marcho al Jardín!

—Estás desheredada.

—¡Me da igual! ¡Vamos, murciélago!

El buel revoloteó haciendo eses hasta la niña, le cruzó la cara por haberlo insultado, o eso creyó porque lo que realmente hizo fue dar dos zarpazos al aire, y luego la utilizó de autobús: consiguió engancharse a una de las diecisiete coletas que veía, donde se acomodó boca abajo para echar una cabezadita hasta el Jardín.»

.

—A Gili, le encanta este _flashback_ —aseguró Quistis—, me ha hecho que se lo enseñe montones de veces.

—¡Eras monísima! —exclamó Rinoa—. ¡Y con mucha personalidad! La verdad es que sigues teniendo las dos cualidades. ¡Te admiro muchísimo! ¡Ojalá me pareciese a ti y estuviese más segura de mí misma!

—Gracias, jeje.

_«¿Qué ocurre aquí? ¡Rinoa se ha vuelto loca!, ¿cómo puede siquiera insinuar que quiere parecerse a Quistis?»,_ pensaba Squall, alucinado.

—Quistis, tú sí te libraste de una buena —opinó Selphie, algo en lo que estuvo de acuerdo Irvine.

—Viendo tus recuerdos —dijo Zell—, aún estoy más contento de que me tocaran unos padres como los míos a pesar del hambre que he pasado por ser más pobres que las ratas...

De nuevo el karateca recibió alguna que otra mirada, no muy bien intencionada, por parte de las alegres ratas de alcantarilla. Entonces se percataron de que varias de ellas, las que se habían quedado afónicas y no podían seguir cantando, se habían venido a su grupo, se habían acomodado alrededor de la hoguera y sostenían, cada una, una petaca que le había dado Irvine.

—A mí ningún buel vino en mi duodécimo cumpleaños a invitarme a unirme a un Jardín —dijo Rinoa, con pesar—. Y me hubiese gustado... Ahora sería SeeD, en lugar de una simple civil, y os podría ser útil y no una molestia...

—¡No te preocupes! —animó Quistis—, a pesar de lo inútil que nos resultas porque eres una torpe civil y a pesar de que seas una carga, no eres una molestia. A mí me gusta tu compañía.

—Pues con el wendigo Rinoa no lo hizo tan mal —opinó Zell.

—Pura suerte de principiante —aseguró Squall, bajando un poco más la autoestima de Rinoa

—Sigh...

—Pues, esta tarde —intervino Selphie—, ella ha sido la que más golpes finales ha dado a los monstruos y por lo tanto la que más ha subido de nivel.

—La racha de suerte que le sigue —reafirmó Squall—, una cortina de humo que pronto se desvanecerá, haciendo evidente su gran debilidad y su poca predisposición natural para la lucha —soltó como quien dice que hace buen día—. Lo mejor es que ella no luche y se limite a resguardarse a mi lado. No hay que olvidar que no es una SeeD entrenada.

—Sigh...

—¡Ey, Rinoa, enséñanos tú también un _flashback_ de tu vida! —intentó desviar el tema Irvine, porque lo que no podía negar era que Rinoa no era una SeeD y por lo tanto no estaba entrenada para la lucha y la supervivencia, como ellos; aunque fuese la que más hostias había repartido esa tarde.

—Los otros ya lo han visto...

—¡Pero yo, no! —exclamó el vaquero con la intención de animarla.

—¡Va, Rinoa! —animaron también Selphie y Zell.

—¡Enséñalo otra vez, me encantó tu escuela! —animó Quistis.

—... —no dijo nada Squall.

El entusiasmo de los animadores dio resultado:

—¡De acuerdo! —contestó la muchacha, muy animada.

Todos pudieron contemplar de nuevo el pasado de Rinoa, centrado especialmente en sus días de escuela y su noviazgo con Seifer, sus distintas profesiones y su entrada en _Libélulas Asilvestradas del Pantano_.

—Menudo petardo de novio que te echaste —opinó Irvine, alucinado porque Seifer no hubiese aprovechado el compromiso para darle un buen repaso a Rinoa, como hubiese hecho cualquiera en su lugar. Ese tío ¿era gay o qué?

_«A veces este cowboy de pacotilla parece más listo de lo que parece»,_ reflexionó por su parte Squall.

—A mí, lo que me alucina —declaró Quistis— es esa habilidad tan fabulosa de Mary Sue: despertarse perfectamente maquillada y peinada de peluquería y poder convertir un pelo horrible en uno precioso sólo con peinarlo durante cinco minutos. ¡Quién la tuviera! —exclamó.

—Bueno, casi todo el mundo tiene algún tipo de habilidad —opinó Selphie—. La mía, por ejemplo, es bailar encima de una mesa.

—Eso me gustaría verlo —pidió Irvine.

—¡Vale! Como no hay mesa utilizaré este tocón gigante que, por lo grande que es, antaño debió ser un árbol milenario y que, casualmente, está situado entre la hoguera y nosotros y no lo hemos usado para nada, ni siquiera de mesa para comer.

Dicho y hecho. Selphie los deleitó con su habilidad, especialmente a Irvine, al que se le salían prácticamente los ojos de las órbitas; aquello era mucho mejor que los saltitos que la chica daba al finalizar una pelea.

—Ha sido... —balbuceó el vaquero, sin palabras para expresar la profunda emoción que sentía.

—Yo también tengo una habilidad —dijo Rinoa—. No sirve para nada... pero al menos hace bonito. ¡Mirad! —La morena alzó el dedo hacia el cielo y, de pronto, empezaron a verse estrellas fugaces. Rinoa bajó el dedo y las estrellas dejaron de cruzar la bóveda celeste. Señaló de nuevo al cielo y éste fue surcado por decenas de estrellas fugaces, fenómeno que siguió hasta que ella dejó de señalar.

—¡Qué bonito! ¡Repítelo otra vez!

Durante un rato estuvieron viendo caer estrellas y pidiendo deseos; aunque Squall lo contempló por el rabillo del ojo, como si no le interesara demasiado el espectáculo.

—Pues mi habilidad —dijo Quistis— es mi gran maestría con el látigo. Soy capaz de pegar sin quitar ni un punto de vida. Hay muchos de mi club de fans que siempre me están pidiendo que pruebe mi habilidad con ellos. ¡¿Algún voluntario?

—¡Yo, yo! —saltó Irvine.

En el mismo tocón que había usado Selphie se subieron Quistis e Irvine y empezó el espectáculo de latigazos:

Zis, zas, zis...

—¡Toma, toma! ¡¿A que duele?

—Ah, ah, ah... —jadeaba el vaquero, retorciéndose tirado a los pies de la ex instructora.

—¡Toma, toma! ¡¿Quieres más?

—Ah, ah, ah...

—¡Parad ya! —ordenó Squall, harto de aquel espectáculo bochornoso—. Creo que ya es suficiente y que a todos nos ha quedado claro el motivo del éxito de la habilidad de Quistis.

—¿Squall, quieres que pruebe contigo? —se ofreció la rubia.

—¡Ni en tus mejores sueños! ¡Yo no soy masoca!

—¡Jajajajaja! —rió Irvine. Luego miró a Selphie y añadió—. Esto... me río porque no me ha hecho nada de daño... ¡Pero tampoco me ha gustado nada, claro!

—Entonces, ¿por qué jadeabas? —quiso saber la chica.

—¡Os he dicho que yo también tengo una habilidad! —desvió el tema el vaquero—. ¡Puedo bailar zapateado donde sea! ¡Incluso descalzo suena como si llevase zapatos de claqué! ¡Mirad y admiraos de mi increíble habilidad!

Irvine se quitó las botas, subió a la improvisada tarima y empezó a zapatear, moviéndose de tal forma que arrancó aplausos y gritos a las chicas; atrajo la atención de Zell, que tomó nota mental por si podía poner en práctica ante Dulci un baile que parecía gustar tanto a las mujeres; y casi hizo vomitar a Squall.

—¡Venga todos! —pidió el vaquero al público al tiempo que alzaba las manos sobre la cabeza y daba palmadas al ritmo del zapateado.

Todos se unieron a la fiesta; hasta las ratas marcaban el ritmo con palmadas. Excepto Squall, por supuesto, que permanecía impasible.

—¡Bravo, bien! —aplaudieron con entusiasmo, especialmente las chicas y las ratas hembras, cuando Irvine terminó su demostración.

—Eres bueno, tío —dijo Zell—, realmente, bueno.

_«Hasta Zell... Qué solo estoy... Como siempre...»_, reflexionaba tristemente Squall.

—Pues mi habilidad —empezó el karateca— es no comer bocatas y conseguir que toda la comida de calidad sea a base de lentejas, a las que soy mortalmente alérgico... Aunque más que habilidad yo lo llamaría una maldición...

—Bueno, por eso te llaman el _Gafe de los Bocatas_, ¿no? —razonó Quistis con la sensibilidad que la caracterizaba.

—Sigh...

—Pobre —se compadeció Irvine.

—¡Pero eso algún día terminará! —declaró Rinoa.

—¡Claro! —se unió Selphie—. ¡Y podrás darte el mayor atracón de bocatas que puedas imaginar!

—¡Seguro! —se sumó Irvine.

—Si eso fuera posible... —musitó Zell, con aire soñador.

—¿Y cuál es tu habilidad, jefe?

—Yo no tengo habilidades. Soy muy bueno en el manejo del sable pistola, pero eso no es una habilidad: todo SeeD que se precie debe ser bueno en el manejo del arma que escogió.

—Alguna habilidad tienes que tener —insistió Irvine—, todo el mundo tiene alguna.

—¡Yo sé cuál es la habilidad de Squall! —exclamó Quistis—. Y lo sé muy bien porque desde que reparé en que existía cuando empecé a darle clases no he apartado mis ojos de él. ¡La habilidad de Squall es, aparte de automarginarse en las fiestas, crear un hueco vacío de personas en el que poder automarginarse incluso en medio de una manifestación multitudinaria o el tren en hora punta!

—¡Eso es mentira! —negó lo evidente—. ¿Verdad, Zell?

—Esto...

—¿Verdad, Selphie?

—Yo... no te conozco tanto tiempo como para poder opinar...

—¿Rinoa?...

—¡Qué noche tan bonita hace! —exclamó la morena.

—¡¿Y qué? —bramó Squall.

—Jefe, me parece que vas a tener que hacer algo con tus problemas de socialización.

—¡Yo no tengo problemas de ese tipo! ¡Lo que pasa es que más vale estar solo que mal acompañado!

—Y este momento —siguió Irvine, ignorando la réplica de Squall— es el apropiado para que empieces a abrirte a los demás.

—¡No necesito abrirme a nadie!

—Cuenta... ¿a ti también fue un buel a invitarte a un Jardín?

—¡¿Por qué tendría que visitarme un buel? —berreó. De pronto se percató de que estaba expresando demasiado sus emociones y decidió tornar a su tono habitual frío e impasible—. En mi duodécimo cumpleaños yo ya estaba en el Jardín cansado de enlazarme Guardianes desde ni se sabe cuándo porque ni lo recuerdo —espetó.

—Vaya, vaya... —murmuró Irvine—, así que enlazándote G.F. desde tan joven... ¿Y recuerdas cuándo entraste en el Jardín?

—Pues, no.

—Deberías hacer un esfuerzo y mostrarnos un _flashback_ de lo que recuerdes hasta tu duodécimo cumpleaños.

—No recuerdo prácticamente nada de esos años, solo a Seifer como una constante puñetera en mi vida. Pero sí recuerdo todo muy bien desde que me quitaron a Bamb..., quiero decir, al guardián prestado. No volví a enlazar ninguno hasta que, un poco antes del examen, me tocaron Shiva y Quetzal en una rifa el único día de mi vida en el que me levanté y mi parámetro suerte estaba en positivo. Pero fue como el resplandor de la llama que aumenta antes de desaparecer: al día siguiente mi parámetro suerte bajó más bajo aún de lo que había estado nunca. Luego cacé a Ifrit —presumió, no quería que Irvine creyese que era el único que había luchado contra un Guardián—. Resumiendo: no recuerdo nada de mis cero a mi duodécimo cumpleaños...

—Intenta recordar —insistió el cowboy.

—No.

—¿Tienes miedo?

—¿Miedo, yo?... No.

—Pues enseña el _flashback_.

—No.

—Coc, coc, coc, coc, coc —empezó Irvine a imitar a con los brazos el aleteo de una gallina al tiempo que cacareaba—. Coc, coc, coc, coc, coc.

—¡Yo no soy un gallina!

—¡No insultes a Squall! —se unió Zell, sintiendo una profunda empatía súbita hacia su líder al recordar cuántas veces Seifer lo había llamado a él de ese modo—. ¡Squall es el SeeD más valiente que he conocido y estoy seguro de que no teme a nada!

_«Gracias, Zell...»_

—Ni tan siquiera teme a hacer el ridículo —siguió el karateca.

_«Zell, no diría yo tanto...»_

—Por eso no tendrá ningún inconveniente en enseñarnos lo que recuerde, por muy ultrajante y humillante que sea ¡porque Squall no le teme ni a Seifer!... Que en paz descanse... —añadió con misticismo—. ¡Squall, demuéstrale a este chulito de feria de lo que eres capaz!

—Sí, claro, claro... —no tuvo más remedio que aceptar—. Pero os advierto que ni hay buel ni recuerdo nada de nada. Seguro que sale todo blanco. Bueno, empezaré como todos: yo nací en un sitio hace diecisiete años, lo sé porque en la parte interior de Leoncio —Squall se tocó el anillo con el relieve de una cabeza de león que llevaba colgado al cuello— están grabados mi nombre y mi fecha de nacimiento... —Hizo una pausa y se percató alucinado de que Quistis, Selphie, Rinoa, Zell y las ratas ya estaban llorando y sonándose la nariz con pañuelos; sólo Irvine lo contemplaba con la típica sonrisa enigmática de molbol dibujada en el rostro. _«¿Por qué sonreirá así este idiota?»_, se preguntó Squall antes de continuar con el relato—: Mis padres no sé quiénes son. Pero, como un día lo descubra, se van a enterar de lo que vale un peine por dejarme abandonado, supongo que desde mi nacimiento, más tirado que una colilla, consumida hasta la boquilla, y total y absolutamente solo en algún sitio. Sé que no fue en el Jardín porque la doctora Kadowaki, esa mujer de extraordinaria valía, que es lo más parecido a una madre que he tenido, me contó que llegué al Jardín cuando tenía siete años. Y ahora, un _flashback_ vacío...

Squall, por primera vez en su vida, que recordara, invocó a un _flashback _desde su nacimiento hasta el duodécimo cumpleaños.

.

«Para su sorpresa, ante todos apareció el hall del Jardín de Balamb donde la doctora Kadowaki, con unos diez años menos, y un rejuvenecido director recibían a un par de niños: uno era rubio y con cara de mala leche y, a pesar de tener sólo ocho años, aparentaba por lo menos diez. El otro era un precioso niño —esto último podía deducirse por las vestimentas— con cara angelical que parecía una niña de lo guapo que era y que, aunque tenía siete años, no aparentaba más de cinco. Su mirada era muy triste. Verlo despertaba una gran ternura y unas fuertes ganas de abrazarlo y protegerlo, algo que sintieron todos los que estaban presenciando el _flashback_, ratas incluidas; excepto Squall, por supuesto. Los temerosos y llorosos ojos azules del niño más pequeño miraban a todas partes, con evidente miedo, mientras sostenía fuertemente abrazado a un peluche que semejaba un leoncito. Estaba desolado y repetía en voz muy baja:

—Ele... ¿por qué me has abandonado...?

La doctora Kadowaki, con lágrimas en los ojos, lo abrazó con fuerza y le dijo:

—No te preocupes, a partir de ahora yo cuidaré de ti, Squall...

Al oír su nombre, el niño levantó tímidamente el lloroso rostro hacia aquella mujer tan amable.

Y el hombre que contemplaba sus propios recuerdos olvidados alucinó porque aquel niño lloroso era él mismo, no lo había sospechado ni al ver a Mumba. Entonces el rubio era Seifer, dedujo. Squall sintió un súbito interés por lo que el _flashback_ pudiese mostrarle: fragmentos de recuerdos olvidados en el fondo de la memoria que salían a la superficie. Pero también sintió miedo...

—¡Suelta a Squall! —protestó el niño rubio tirando de los brazos de la mujer.

—Vale, tranquilo, para ti también tengo un abrazo... —La doctora intentó abrazar a Seifer, pero él hizo fuerza con los brazos para impedirlo—. Como quieras —aceptó la mujer con una sonrisa comprensiva.

—Hola, pequeños, soy Cid Kramer —se presentó el hombre—, el director del Jardín de Balamb que os ha recogido para que no os pudráis por las calles ahora que han desmantelado el sitio en el que aún vivíais vosotros dos. Los dos os convertiréis en SeeDs porque el destino del universo depende de...

—¡Ejem, ejem, ejem! —tosió una de las dos cosas muy feas que escoltaban al hombre: shumis.

—¡Ja, ja, ja! —rió el director—. ¡Quiero decir que seréis SeeDs porque los SeeDs son SeeDs!

—Ele... ¿por qué me has abandonado...? —repitió Squall, asustado por el hombre y sus guardaespaldas.

—No tengas miedo, cariño —le dijo la doctora—. ¿Has traído equipaje aparte de esa ropa barata y cutre, de segunda mano, que llevas, que seguro que es prestada? —le preguntó, intentando hacer que se sintiese cómodo.

—Sí... —musitó Squall—. Mira, esto es mi equipaje... —Le enseñó a Mumba—. Y esto... —Le enseñó a Leoncio—. Aquí pone mi nombre... Mira...

—Es verdad... —musitó la doctora, con los ojos anegados en lágrimas tras leer la inscripción tallada con muy mala letra.

—Los dos son mi equipaje —siguió él.

La doctora se dirigió a Seifer:

—¿Y tú, guapo? ¿También traes equipaje?

—Sí —afirmó el rubio.

—¿Y dónde lo tienes?

Seifer, situado a espaldas de Squall, le pasó al pequeño el brazo derecho por el cuello y lo alzó en vilo, sujetándolo fuertemente contra su cuerpo.

—Esto es mi equipaje —especificó—. Squall es mía.

—Cof, cof, suéltame, Feifer —pidió el pequeño tosiendo y pataleando al aire en un vano intento de alcanzar al rubio en algún punto sensible. El rostro de Squall empezó a coger una tonalidad morada que asustó mucho a los presentes; excepto a Seifer. Él sabía que Squall era capaz de aguantar aquella postura mucho más tiempo: una vez estuvo toda una tarde paseando por la playa llevando a Squall de ese modo y ni se ahogó ni nada.

—¡Suelta a Squall! —ordenó la doctora.

En lugar de hacer caso, Seifer le quitó con la mano libre a Mumba, al que odiaba con todas sus fuerzas, al tiempo que decía:

—No necesitas esto.

—¡Devuél, cof, vemelo! ¡cof, cof! ¡Feifer, dame a Muncof, cof, ba, cof, cof!

—¡Pues cógelo si tanto te interesa! —Sujetando a Mumba por el rabo, Seifer le dio unas cuantas vueltas, como si fuese el lazo de un vaquero, y lanzó al pobre peluche al agua que había rodeando la zona central del Jardín.

—¡Nooooo, cof, cof! ¡Feifer, cof, cof, eres muy malo, cof, cof!

Entre todos consiguieron al fin que el rubio soltase al pobre y desconsolado niño.

—Devuélvemelo, buaaaaaaa —lloraba Squall, señalando hacia donde Mumba flotaba boca abajo.

—Ve a por él, jeje...

—¡Yo no sé nadar! ¡Buaaaaaaa!

Entre la doctora y el director y una caña de pescar consiguieron sacar al peluche chorreando agua.

—¡Buaaaaaaa! ¡Se va a morir! —lloraba Squall desolado.

—Jejejeje... —reía contenidamente Seifer.

—No te preocupes —intentaba consolar la doctora—, yo te lo secaré y lo dejaré más bonito que nunca.

—¿De verdad?

—¡Claro, cariño!»

.

Squall paró unos segundos, necesitaba un respiro para digerir aquello. Que Seifer fuese ya un capullo integral a edad tan temprana no le había extrañado nada. Pero, no podía creer que aquel niño lloroso, asustado por todo, fuese él mismo con siete años... ¡pero si parecía un renacuajo de cuatro! Pero indiscutiblemente era él. La prueba definitiva eran Mumba y Leoncio...

—¡Dios mío, Squall! —Rinoa rompió el silencio que se había adueñado de todos—. ¡Eras preciosísimo y adorable! ¡Daban ganas de comerte a besos!

—¡Es verdad! —convinieron Selphie y Quistis.

—¡Iiiiiii! —estuvieron de acuerdo las ratas.

—¡Y Seifer era ya un capullo! —señaló Zell.

—Bueno, jefe, deja de chupar cámara y sigue, a ver si recuerdas algo más —dijo Irvine, algo molesto porque en aquellos momentos las chicas sólo tenían ojos para Squall y lo precioso que era de pequeño, eso no podía negarlo.

—Allá voy...

.

«En esta ocasión el paisaje era una playa junto a un faro. Los dos niños —Squall y Seifer, con cinco años uno, aunque aparentaba tres y con seis el otro, aunque aparentaba más— estaban sentados en la arena, uno frente al otro, separados por un castillo que Squall estaba intentando construir y al que tiraba agua Seifer para deshacerlo.

Squall terminó de colocar la almena principal de la construcción. Seifer le tiró agua por encima consiguiendo que se convirtiese en un amasijo deforme. El niño pequeño centró su atención a lo que serían las caballerizas, dibujando con un palito la zona donde estarían situadas, mientras Seifer iba borrando las rayas.

Incomprensiblemente para los que contemplaban el _flashback_, aquello no parecía molestar al pequeño, que lucía una gran sonrisa y cuyos ojos azules destilaban alegría. Sin ninguna duda aquel niño era feliz y nada ni nadie, ni siquiera Seifer, parecía capaz de alterar su buen y dichoso estado de humor.

—Hagamos una promesa —dijo de pronto Seifer.

—¡Vale! —Squall aceptó, aunque no tenía ni idea de lo que era una promesa.

—No podrás casarte con nadie a quien yo no le haya dado mi visto bueno.

—¡Vale! —aceptó tan contento.

En aquel momento se oyeron unos pasos, Squall se giró y su rostro adquirió una expresión radiante.

—¡Ele! —exclamó, se levantó y salió corriendo en dirección a alguien, que no pudieron ver porque la cámara se quedó haciendo un _zoom_ de la cara de Seifer, algo molesto porque hubiesen interrumpido su bucólico momento con Squall. Luego, el rubio también sonrió, se levantó y fue corriendo a reunirse con los dos, dejando el paisaje centrado en el semiderruido castillo de arena.»

.

—¡Anda, Squall, necesitas que Seifer te dé permiso para casarte!... —exclamó Zell, moviendo la mano para remarcar la gravedad del asunto—. Menos mal que está muerto, porque si no, no te casabas nunca.

—...

—¡Dios mío, Squall, eras tan rebonito! —exclamó Rinoa, con mirada extasiada.

—¡Es verdad! —convinieron Selphie y Quistis.

—¡Iiiiiii! —estuvieron de acuerdo las ratas.

—La verdad es que no puede negarse que eras un niño monísimo —estuvo de acuerdo Zell—, y parecías muy feliz.

—El acontecimiento que lo dejó traumatizado —cortó Irvine, sintiendo ganas de quitarse los zapatos y repetir el número de zapateado para volver a ser el centro de atención de las féminas— debió ocurrir entre este _flashback_ y el otro. Vayamos al grano, Squall, a ver si, de una vez, llegamos a tu cumpleaños y dejas de lucirte ante las chicas.

—¡Si, Squall, enséñanos otro _flashback_ tuyo, por favor! —pidieron las chicas con estrellitas en los ojos.

—¡Iiiiiii! —pidieron las ratas del mismo modo.

—Bueno... —aceptó con una extraña sensación en el cuerpo: que dos preciosas chicas y Quistis y un montón de ratas lo mirasen con tal adoración no era algo a lo que estuviese acostumbrado, y resultaba muy agradable.

.

«Ante todos apareció la habitación que habían compartido Seifer y Squall desde que llegaron al Jardín. En aquel lugar se estaba celebrando una fiesta clandestina: el duodécimo cumpleaños de Squall, al que sólo asistían cuatro personas: el homenajeado; el director Kramer; la doctora Kadowaki; y Seifer, que por esa época peinaba sus cabellos, totalmente engominados, pegados al cuero cabelludo como una segunda piel. La habitación estaba convenientemente engalanada para la ocasión con guirnaldas, que colgaban de las paredes y cruzaban el techo, hechas con recorte de periódicos. La mesita de noche había sido colocada en el centro de la estancia y sobre ella podían ver cuatro copas, cuatro tenedores, un cuchillo y el festín que los presentes se disponían a disfrutar: una botella de agua mineral, otra de calimocho, un bocata de chorizo y, en un plato, brillando con luz propia, un perrito caliente al que le habían puesto doce velas de cumpleaños. Era lo máximo que habían podido conseguir el director y la doctora a espaldas de los shumis, que no eran partidarios de gastar ni un gil en los cumpleaños de los alumnos, aunque fuese el duodécimo.

—¡Squall, cómo has crecido! —exclamaba muy emocionada la doctora Kadowaki, como si no lo hubiese visto esa misma mañana cuando le puso crema antihemorroidal en el chupetón del cuello que le había hecho Seifer—. ¡Parece que tengas doce años!

—Tengo doce años.

—Lo sé, lo sé muy bien... —La mujer se enjugó una lágrima—. Pero es que... ¡te has hecho tan grande!

—Yo parece que tenga catorce y sólo tengo trece —puntualizó Seifer, añadiéndose unos meses.

—¿Y qué? —espetó Squall.

—Pues que antes Seifer parecía tener por lo menos cinco años más que tú —le explicó la doctora—. Y al ritmo que crecéis ahora, en un par de años o tres, pareceréis de la misma edad.

—Yo siempre seré más grande y más fuerte que Squall. Yo soy un chico.

—Claro, Seifer —dijo la mujer—, eso nadie lo ha dudado.

—¿En serio algún día seré tan grande como Seifer? —le preguntó Squall a la doctora, una mujer que gozaba de su plena confianza; el niño quería cerciorarse antes de hacerse ilusiones.

—¡Seguro! —exclamó ella—. ¡Puede que incluso más!

—Es una posibilidad —estuvo de acuerdo Kramer.

—¡Yo siempre seré más grande que Squall! —protestó Seifer.

Mientras, desconectado de lo que pasaba a su alrededor desde que la doctora le había asegurado que se aproximaba el día en el que la diferencia de tamaño entre él y Seifer dejaría de ser importante, Squall, con extraño tono y una enigmática sonrisa, murmuraba:

—Bien, bien... —El futuro SeeD se frotaba las manos, regodeándose con anticipación del día de su venganza: el día que le haría pagar a Seifer todas juntas las putadas que le había estado haciendo durante su vida; que, aunque no sabía por qué no conseguía recordarlas bien, le habían dejado la suficiente impronta para que supiese muy bien que había sufrido, y mucho.

—¡Me alegra que estés tan contento! —exclamó la doctora, ajena a los pensamientos del niño—. ¡Es tan difícil verte sonreír! ¡Encenderemos las velas, procederemos al ritual de cumpleaños y luego podrás abrir tu regalo!

Sobre la cama de Squall, Mumba estaba limpísimo, recién salido de un proceso de lavado, perfumado y esponjado; igual que había ocurrido todos los cumpleaños anteriores de Squall. Una mano misteriosa se ocupaba todos los años de adecentar al peluche y colocarlo junto a un regalo en la cama del niño para que al volver de las clases se llevase una sorpresa.

—Antes de proceder al estúpido ritual de encender y apagar las velitas —empezó Seifer—, tengo algo importante que decir.

—Pues, nada, dilo —invitó el director.

—Ahora que Squall es mayor y que va a empezar en serio sus estudios para ser SeeD, algo que yo ya hice el año pasado —subrayó Seifer—, podemos tirar el asqueroso peluche a la basura... —propuso, esperando la reacción de Squall.

—¡Ni lo sueñes! —saltó el niño.

—Je, je... —Había reaccionado tal y como esperaba—. Pues entonces —siguió Seifer—, dejémosle toda tu cama para él y tu duermes conmigo en la mía. No estaría bien que, ya con doce años, aún durmieses con un muñeco en los brazos. Si quieres abrazar a alguien...

—¡Antes dormiría con Rexi! ¡Y si no quieres que te parta los morros deja de meterte con Mum...!

—¡Chicos, chicos, no discutáis! —cortó el director.

—¡Toma! —Squall le lanzó un fuerte puntapié al tobillo de Seifer, y el rubio, aunque vio todas las estrellas del firmamento y sintió como si se lo hubiesen arrancado de cuajo, soltó una carcajada:

—¡Ja, ja, ja, ja! ¡No me has hecho nada de daño! —mintió sin poder evitar que las lágrimas de dolor resbalasen por sus mejillas; pero es que no podía quedar ante la chica que le gustaba como un debilucho que se quejaba por un fuerte y demoledor golpe en uno de los puntos más sensibles del cuerpo. Por aquel entonces Seifer aún creía que Squall era una chica a la que le encantaba vestir como chico y con la manía de hablar de sí misma en masculino; manía que les había pegado a todos. Menos a él, claro—. ¡Y si lloro, es por la risa!

—¡A ver si esto tampoco te duele! —afirmó Squall, dispuesto a lanzarle un puñetazo con la intención de borrarle la sonrisa de gilipollas.

—¡Quietos los dos! —La doctora Kadowaki dejó de lado su faceta amable y cariñosa y sacó a relucir el genio. Cogió a cada uno de los niños de una oreja y les dijo con tono gélido—: Al primero que vuelva a armar jaleo, le pongo la próxima vacuna con la aguja del reloj de la torre del campanario.

—Glups... —tragaron saliva los dos niños, la sabían muy capaz de cumplir su amenaza.

—¿Todo claro? —Los dos asintieron y sus orejas fueron liberadas—. Por cierto, Cid, ¿cómo te las has arreglado para deshacerte de tus guardaespaldas y acudir a la fiesta clandestina?

—Les regalé una botella de Champagne, que me conseguí en la última fiesta de graduación y que tenía reservada para la ocasión, y los dejé durmiendo la mona.

—Claro —asintió la doctora; ella también era conocedora de la adicción de esa raza a las burbujas y, como normalmente bebían agua con gas, en cuanto pillaban una botella de Champagne cogían una borrachera monumental; cómo había podido comprobar cuando había tenido que tratarlos de coma etílico tras todas las fiestas de graduación. La lástima era que enseguida se acababan las botellas birladas y que el Champagne sólo se permitía en las grandes fiestas porque era carísimo y escaso; se decía que era importado de otra galaxia por un tipo que decía haber sido abducido por los extraterrestres.

—¿Que los shumis están durmiendo la mona?... —repitió Squall, extrañado—. ¿Los shumis tienen monos?

—¡Ja, ja, ja, ja! —rió sin disimulo Seifer—. Qué inocente eres, Squall... Los monos ni tan siquiera existen.

—¡Idiota, te voy a partir la...!

—¡No empecéis de nuevo! —bramó la doctora, fulminándolos con la mirada.

A la mente de los dos niños vino la imagen de una gran aguja de reloj pinchada en el trasero y, como los dos amaban su culo, prefirieron aparcar sus rencillas y dejar el asunto para cuando se quedasen a solas.

—¡Que comience la fiesta! —exclamó alegremente la doctora.

Unos golpes en la puerta, que semejaban un aleteo, llamaron la atención de todos. Cid corrió a abrir.

Era un buel que revoloteó esquivando las guirnaldas y se posó en el centro de la mesita, cerca del bocata de chorizo al que le había echado el ojo. Extendió la pata hacia el cumpleañero y éste cogió el papel que llevaba enrollado.

—Yo, Cid Kramer, director bla, bla, bla,... —leyó—, ofrezco gratis a Squall Leonhart un puesto de estudiante en el Jardín de Balamb, bla, bla, bla, bla, bla un buen futuro como SeeD de élite. Firmado Cid Kramer".

Durante unos segundos el silencio se adueño del dormitorio. Hasta que Squall reaccionó y dijo:

—Pero si yo ya llevo estudiando para SeeD en el Jardín de Balamb toda la vida... ¿Por qué me traes esto? —le preguntó al buel.

El animalillo, tras guiñarle con complicidad un ojo a Cid Kramer, sacó un carné que lo acreditaba como mensajero de primera, con un número impresionante en horas de vuelo, actividad que había practicado desde la más tierna infancia. Luego acompañó al documento con un manuscrito en el que se le daban las órdenes a cumplir: "localizar a todos y cada uno de los niños de la lista y entregarles a cada uno, sin excepción, su correspondiente pergamino. Para mayor seguridad, en el caso de que el correo caiga en manos del enemigo, la lista está escrita con tinta invisible que se hará visible con zumo de limón."

El buel cogió una copa de la mesa, puso dentro una rodajita de limón que sacó de su mochila invisible, la llenó hasta los bordes de calimocho y se lo bebió con la ayuda de una pajita. Después sacó el limón del vaso y vertió horizontalmente unas gotas de zumo en el espacio vacío del documento.

Squall pudo ver su nombre, que permanecería visible hasta que el limón se secase.

—¡Qué bien, Squall, Cid te ha invitado a estudiar gratis en el Jardín de Balamb en el que llevas estudiando gratis un motón de años! —se regocijó la doctora.

—¡Alégrate, Squall! —se sumó el director—, ¡como ya vives aquí, te ahorras el traslado.

—...

—¡Que empiece la fiesta! —declaró la inauguración la doctora Kadowaki.

—Squall, no te creas que eres especial, este estúpido murciélago también me trajo a mí una invitación. Como si no estuviésemos en el Jardín ya —espeto Seifer, con la secreta intención de que Squall cayese rendida a sus pies, utilizando el genial método de seducción que se le había ocurrido: hacerle la puñeta para que no ignorase su existencia—. ¡Ay! —gritó al recibir el primer arañazo del buel—. ¡Déjame, murciélago tonto!

Aquello fue demasiado para Buel, harto de que siempre lo confundiesen con una criatura tan ordinaria como un murciélago; por lo que se lanzó sobre Seifer dispuesto a deshacerle el ridículo peinado mediante el método de arrancárselo a mechones.

—¡Ay, ay, ay!

—¡Sopla las velas Squall y pide un deseo!

—Fuuuuuuuuuu...

—¡Bien, bravo!

—¡Ay, ay, ay!

—¡Brindemos por Squall!

—¡Más calimocho!

—¡Ay, ay, ay!

—¡Squall, suelta ese vaso, tú sólo agua!

—¡Fiesta! —gritaba el director muy animado—. ¡Doctora, reparte la salchicha!

Mas tarde, cuando ya habían partido el perrito caliente en cinco trozos y todos lo habían degustado, se dispusieron a abrir el regalo. El buel yacía boca arriba sobre la mesa, roncando a pata suelta después de haberse cansado de maltratar a Seifer, comerse la mitad del bocata de chorizo, una ración de perrito y beberse media botella de calimocho.

Sin demasiadas expectativas, Squall rasgó el papel de periódico usado que envolvía el paquete alargado. ¿Qué sería? ¿Una pirueta, como el año anterior? ¿O quizás una nueva revista de armas? Era muy grande y pesaba... Mientras no fuese un inútil trozo de plomo..., pensó con su habitual optimismo.

—¡Un sable pistola de verdad! —exclamó, abriendo los ojos como platos.

—¡Qué bien, Squall, ahora podrás deshacerte del de plástico barato que tienes!

Realmente el niño estaba muy contento, había creído que iba a ser el primer SeeD en la historia en licenciarse con un arma de plástico. En el Jardín había la costumbre de proporcionarles a los pequeños en plástico relleno de plomo el tipo de arma que escogían, para que se fuesen habituando al peso y a llevarla encima para todo. Luego, cuando entraban en la fase de estudios más seria, a los doce años, los padres les compraban un arma de auténtica; pero como Squall no tenía padres...

—¡Es el mejor regalo que me han hecho en mi vida!

—No pienses que eres especial —espetó Seifer—, a mí, mi amigo Gili también me regaló un sable pistola en mi duodécimo cumpleaños. Y es más bonito que el tuyo.

—¿Puedo probar mi sable pistola con Seifer? —le preguntó Squall a la doctora.

—¡Claro que no! No tengo ganas de tener que curaros otra vez.

—Escucha, Squall —intervino el director—, ahora que ya tienes doce años tendrás que tomare los estudios en serio: tendrás que dejar de enlazarte a Bambi y luchar sin Guardián hasta que consigas los tuyos propios.

—Bien —aceptó contento por deshacerse de ese Guardián que los profesores shumi les obligaban a llevar con frecuencia con la excusa de que sin G. F. y con el arma de plástico estaban perdidos en la zona de entrenamiento. Squall jamás se enteró, porque estaba bajo los efectos de la magia morfeo, de que una vez el cervatillo le había salvado la vida cuando lo sacó sobre el lomo de una pelea con un grat.

—Yo hace mucho tiempo que no llevo a Bambi —declaró, con chulería, Seifer.»

.

—¡Dios mío, Squall, pero qué mono que eras! —exclamó Rinoa, casi sin poder contener las ganas de abrazarlo y besuquearlo—. ¡Y aún durmiendo con tu peluchito! ¡Es tan tierno!

—¡Es verdad! —convinieron Selphie y Quistis.

—¡Iiiiiii! —estuvieron de acuerdo las ratas.

—Y Seifer seguía igual de capullo —señaló Zell.

—Je, je... —rió Squall por lo bajito, muy satisfecho por el furor que causaba en las chicas, Quistis y las ratas hembras; pero, sobre todo, porque parecían haberse olvidado totalmente de ese aspirante a _playboy_ que le habían endosado.

—Bueno —cortó Irvine—, habiendo comprobado que a todos, menos a Rinoa, nos visitó el mismo buel, ¡sigamos la fiesta! ¡Chicas, ¿quién se apunta a un juego muy divertido?

—¡Sí, juguemos a algo! —se apuntaron enseguida las tres.

—¡Buena idea! —convino Zell.

—Lo mejor será que nos acostemos —declaró Squall—, mañana nos espera un día muy duro.

—Va, Squall, juguemos a algo... —pidieron Selphie, Rinoa, Quistis y Zell.

—Jefe, no seas tan aguafiestas, que la noche aún es joven. Además, ¡aún nos queda más de la mitad de las petacas que he traído!

—¿Y qué?

Irvine se acercó al líder y le susurró al oído:

—Squall, fíjate lo contenta que está Rinoa y cómo no deja de echarte piropos... y aún no va ni por la mitad del aguardiente.

—¿Y qué?

—Piensa un poco... Si está así, ¿cómo estará cuando se lo haya bebido todo?... Seguro que se lanza sobre ti como una loba, te arrastra bajo las cajas de cartón, te arranca la ropa a mordiscos, te come a besos y te hace un hombre... Y no te preocupes por si los otros os interrumpen. Zell puede cuidar de Charco, de nuestras cosas y vigilar a las ratas; mientras, yo distraeré a Selphie y a Quistis, je, je... Tú sólo tendrás que preocuparte de estar a la altura...

Squall se quedó mudo y se puso rojo intenso tirando a púrpura, e Irvine dedujo que la rojez se debía a que le estaba subiendo la temperatura corporal ante la noche loca de desenfreno que les esperaba a los dos; por lo que regresó a su sitio.

—¿Entonces, qué hacemos, Squall? —preguntó con tono inocente—. ¡Squall! ¡Que qué hacemos!

—¿Eh?… Esto... Supongo que aunque estemos un ratito más, no pasará nada...

—¡Bien, viva!

—Pues, entonces: ¡Juguemos al hielito! —propuso el cowboy—. ¡Es muy sencillo: te pones un cubito de hielo en la boca y se lo pasas al compañero de al lado directamente a la suya, y éste al otro! ¡Al que se le caiga o se lo trague, pierde y paga prenda!

—¡Qué casualidad, a mí me encanta ese juego! —exclamó Selphie.

—¡Un momento! —saltó Squall—. No estoy dispuesto a jugar a ese estúpido juego. No voy a permitir que Quistis me pase un cubito con su boca. —Por nada del mundo pensaba permitir que los labios de Quistis rozaran los suyos—. Ni que Rinoa me pase... —De pronto fue consciente de las ventajas del juego y de que toda buena recompensa merece un sacrificio—. Aunque, claro... Sí todos queréis jugar... ¿Quién soy yo para amargaros la fiesta?... je, je...

—¡Pues, ale! —exclamó Irvine—. ¡Casualmente tengo una cubitera en la mochila! —El cowboy sacó la cubitera y la colocó en el centro—. ¡Que empiece el juego.

—¡Iiiiiii! —aprobaron la idea las ratas.

—¡Iiiiiiiiiiiiiiii! —Pestecilla Penetrante, una de las ratas, hizo una declaración que solo las de su especie entendieron y que captó la atención de todos; especialmente de Irvine, el humano más cercano a ella.

El vaquero miró a su derecha y se preguntó en qué momento de la noche se había colocado una rata entre él y Selphie. Entonces se percató de que la rata ya sostenía en la boca un cubito de hielo, al que apenas había dejado una esquinita visible, y lo miraba con ojos brillantes.

—Creo que la rata quiere empezar... —señaló Zell.

—Esto... —murmuró Irvine—, supongo que no es tan buena idea jugar al hielito... La verdad es que la noche es fresquita y podríamos coger un resfriado...

—Supongo que tienes razón —apoyó Squall, al percatarse de que otra rata había corrido a sentarse a su lado.

—¡Pues nada, dejemos los hielitos y que corran las petacas!

Un par de petacas después...

Todos lo pasaban en grande volviendo a hacer una demostración conjunta de sus habilidades ante el público roedor, que aplaudía con entusiasmo: mientras Rinoa hacía caer estrellas fugaces para decorar el improvisado escenario, Selphie bailaba encima del tocón al lado de Irvine, que taconeaba descalzo y jadeaba mientras Quistis, también subida, le daba con el látigo. Por su parte, Zell no comía bocatas, y Squall se había automarginado en su sitio, creando un espacio vacío en el que poder marginarse a gusto, en medio de aquella fiesta loca y ruidosa, sin participar en nada, sólo dando algún trago que otro mientras filosofaba:

_«Cuanta razón tenía yo al no querer estar acompañado porque no quería estar solo... Solo estaría mejor porque así no estaría acompañado... Y todos disfrutando de lo lindo mientras yo estoy aquí olvidado por todos, solo, sentado con todos, rodeado de un montón de gente, que constantemente me anima a unirme a la fiesta... ¿Por qué estoy tan solo si yo lo único que quería era estar tranquilamente solo?... Aunque si Rinoa me hiciese compañía... Pero eso es imposible, no le intereso lo más mínimo... Aunque podría pedirle un deseo a una de las estrellas... ¡¿Pero qué estoy pensando?... ¡Luego, cuando me abandonara, no sólo estaría solo, sino también humillado!... No soy yo el que ha pensado eso, ha sido el alcohol el que ha pensado por mí... —reflexionó—. Será mejor que me tomé una docena de cafés —decidió y se guardó la petaca—. Y a Zell tampoco le vendrá mal tomarse unos cuantos... No me apetece beber café a solas.»_

Unas cuantas horas después, la luna ya se había ocultado y un ligero resplandor despuntaba por el horizonte. La calma reinaba en el campamento _Sous le Pont:_ Squall y Zell, con unas ojeras que casi les ocupaban media cara, seguían tomando café, sentados ambos en el suelo; Rinoa se había quedado dormida con el cuerpo reclinado sobre Squall, al que las rampas de las piernas lo estaban matando, pero por nada del mundo cambiaría de posición en ese momento no fuera que la morena se despertase. La chica tenía la cabeza apoyada en el hombro del SeeD y la mano colocada de tal modo que seguía con el dedo alzado hacia el cielo, por lo que no dejaban de llover estrellas fugaces. Selphie estaba totalmente frita boca abajo sobre el tocón, con los pies colgando por uno de los laterales, y Quistis dormía en el suelo, junto a un par de ratas, fuertemente abrazada a la cola de una de ellas, a la que había confundido con su látigo. El resto de ratas, menos una, Pestecilla Penetrante, también roncaban a pierna suelta.

Desde donde estaban sentados Squall y Zell tenían una vista privilegiada desde la que podrían ver la salida del sol: ante ellos, de espaldas, sentados en un tronco se recortaban sobre el brillo rojizo del horizonte surcado de estrellas fugaces las espaldas de Irvine y Pestecilla Penetrante.

El cowboy, más ciego que de costumbre —si eso era posible— a causa del alcohol, se había quitado las gafas para que no se empañasen cuando consiguiera convencer a Selphie de que disfrutaran de una bien merecida noche de pasión y sellaran el pacto con un beso. Irvine había pasado el brazo derecho sobre los hombros de la rata, la cual había reclinado la cabeza en el hombro del chico, quien, con voz seductora, destinada a levantar deseos y pasiones, le susurraba al oído, aunque en este caso sería mejor decir a la oreja:

—Selphie, nena, no me había percatado de que, bajo ese vestidito amarillo, que ahora te has quitado para mí, eras tan peludita... ¿Has oído hablar de la depilación láser?... Bueno, no importa... Me gustarías igual aunque fueses tan peluda como el legendario Yeti... que casi lo eres... Pero ahora lo que importa es que estás aquí, desnuda junto a mí... y que tu suave y peludita piel está hambrienta de caricias... Si tú quieres, yo la encontraré, aun oculta bajo tanto vello, y te haré disfrutar como no has soñado ni en tus más calenturientos sueños...

—Oye, Squall —le dijo Zell—, ¿no deberíamos decirle que esa rata gris, sucia y peluda, a la que está sobando, no es Selphie?

—No —respondió el joven líder con extraña mirada—, a ver si, con un poco de suerte, la rata le dice que sí.

:) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :)

:) :) :) :) :) :) :)

:) :) :)

**Notas de autora:** ¡Hola a todos de nuevo! ^^ Quiero pediros disculpas por el retraso; pero aparte de lo larguísimo que me ha quedado el capítulo, voy muy mal de tiempo. Lo importante es que lo terminé y ahora sólo espero que lo hayáis disfrutado tanto como lo he disfrutado yo escribiéndolo.

Aclaraciones del capítulo:

**Mousse:** personaje de Ranma ½ supercegato.

**Salsola tragus:** para el que no lo haya entendido, son esos arbustos secos que corren por los desiertos en las películas del _Far West._

**Mantequilla Beppino Occelli:** se dice que es una de las mejores del mundo.

**Caviar iraní:** se dice que es el mejor del mundo.

**Pasado de Selphie y Zell:** en el capítulo 4, por si a alguien le interesa volver a echar un vistazo.

**Edades de los protagonistas: **Quizás alguno de vosotros se percate de que las edades de los protas en alguno de los _flashback_ no son las mismas que se decía en el juego. Pero no os olvidéis que este fic es la versión de lo que realmente pasó, y que en el juego pretendieron engañarnos, manipulando muchos datos. Por ejemplo: para la edad de Squall cuando llegó al Jardín se basaron en la que aparentaba (5) y no en la que verdaderamente tenía (7).

¡El apartado de publicidad!: ¡Si realmente os gusta reír, pasad por el fic de FF7 que Ayumi está escribiendo! ¡Está genial y superdivertido! ¡No os arrepentiréis! ¡Además, ya le faltan pocos capítulos para terminarlo! ¡Id, leed dos o tres capítulos, y si no os convence, venid y echadme el puro! XXD Podéis llegar a él a través de mi _profile_ en mis historias favoritas.

.

**Otro comentario:** Después de haber repasado mis respuestas a las reviews antes de subirlas, creo conveniente para su mayor comprensión de algunas colocar la composición espiritual de mí, o de YO (como diría mi mayor parte):

Fórmula de Sakae Kaze = 90% oscura + 9'8% luz + 0'2% conservantes y colorantes.

Os propongo, a los que os atreváis, que me mandéis vuestra fórmula espiritual (no vale, eso de % de agua + % de músculos..., os recuerdo que es ESPIRITUAL)

.

Por favor, pido de rodillas a mis lectores que se pasen por el fic de Ayumí (si es que hay alguno que no me haya llegado a través de ella^^), que me acusa de ser mala haciendo campaña publicitaria. Dice que la suya funciona mucho mejor y ¡eso no puedo permitirlo!

.

Una última cosa: que nadie tome a mal el cachondeo que me llevo con lo de la miopía de Irvine, que yo también soy megamiope (aunque no llego a las 300 dioptrías todavía XD)

.

Gracias a Moonedge y a todos los que me hayáis leído, y no hayáis dejado comentario.

¡Nada más, amigos, espero vuestras reviews! (^^)

.

Ahora paso a dar respuesta personalizada a las reviews:

.

**Ayumi Warui:** Ohayo!

Esto... ¿cómo me has pillado?... ¿cómo sabías que estaba haciendo teatro? No me lo explico. Y yo que pensé que me había quedado tan dramático y superconvincente que iba a conseguir que te remordiera la conciencia para toda la vida... Bueno, como me has descubierto, no me queda más remedio que ser totalmente sincera, sniff...: ¡Wauuu! ¡¿Que mi capítulo 10 te ha parecido genial?... ¡Qué genial! ¡Y por fin reconoces que es por mi increíble, genial y chupimegaguay talento y no por la aparición estelar de Laguna! ¡Muahahahahahahahahaha!

Mientras mi 90% Oscura disfruta con su megalomanía, aprovechemos mi 10 % de Luz para comentar otras cosas^^. Veo que te has hecho fan de Charco, y no me extraña, porque es un perrito adorable, la mar de simpático, con gran carisma y don de gentes, que cautiva a todos los mininos con los que se cruza. Quizá es que aprendió a tratarlos en esos momentos de calidad vividos con Micifuz entre carreras, maullidos, ladridos y arañazos a terceros por parte del minino. Puede que a Charco se le escapase algún mordisco que otro, pero no hay constancia de ello, no como en el caso de Micifuz que la cara de Squall puede atestiguar sobre la mala leche del gatito. Resumiendo, se puede asegurar, sin miedo a equivocarse, que Charco es el alma de la fiesta en el mundo gatuno.

¡O ssea! Es chupimegaguay que te haya supergustado el _flashback_ de Rinoa, ¿me entiendes? O ssea, te lo juro por Snoopy que me ha dejado supermegafeliz, ¿me entiendes? Y Mary Sue, ¡qué fuerte!, no la odias para nada. O ssea, que casi la propones para supermegaheroína de la historia. Y Gary Stu lo mismo, con esos fascinantes ojos color calimocho dorado (entiendo que no sepas exactamente cómo es ese color, es que es supermegarraro y superespecial, un color único, digno de Gary Stu, más allá de la comprensión de las imperfectas mentes humanas, como la tuya, ¿me entiendes? No como mi caso, o ssea, que sé perfectamente cómo es ese color, pero no voy a decírtelo. ¡Para nada!). ¡He vuelto y estoy completa de nuevo! ¡Muahahahahahahahahaha!

Veo que te has percatado perfectamente de lo profundamente romántico que es y de lo enamoradísimo que está Seifer, sigh. Me emociono tanto cuando recuerdo su frase estelar (tu preferida de este capítulo), que demuestra su gran sensibilidad, dirigida a Rinoa, sigh: "Tu belleza... eh... hace marchitar, más aún, a esa horrible y marchita flor inútil." Como tú dices, ¿quién no caería rendida de amor ante tales palabras?

Y bueno, lo de la exaltación a Seifer, compréndelos, los chicos se esfuerzan en recordar algún momento bueno de él (algo imposible excepto para Quistis, que es la única que sí tiene buenos recuerdos de cuando era su amigo del alma) y dirigirle palabras bonitas. Hacen lo que pueden e incluso más. Y no juzgues tan duramente al pobre Squall, que para nada quiere ser el protagonista, lo que pasa es que, traumatizado por los acontecimientos y lo falsa que le suena la exaltación a Seifer, tiene una visión de sí mismo rodeado de gente que lo ignoró y lo dejó total y absolutamente SOLO cuando estaba vivo, y ahora fingen que les importaba, especialmente Rinoa, que estaba loca por Seifer (¡Yo lo amaba!), que por lo menos tenía a Viento y Trueno. ¡Y Mumba jamás abandonará por voluntad propia a Squall! El adorable peluche no es tan superficial como Fifí XD

Dices que la escena final es muy buena, jeje. Bueno, los Jardines son como cualquier otro gobierno y gran empresa que se precie, que lo primero que les preocupa, y a veces lo único, es salvar el propio culo. Mandan a sus curris a luchar contra los elementos aunque la probabilidad de victoria sea mínima. Mientras no sea 0 ( recuerda que Dodoner dice: " en el caso de que fracaséis, que es muy posible" y no, "en el caso de que fracaséis, que es seguro" ), y como a ellos no les duele si les dan la del pulpo a sus "mandaos", y como encima se quitan cualquier responsabilidad de encima... Pues eso, ale, a la misión suicida XD

Ser SeeD es muy prestigioso —además de caro, si no te ofrecen una beca para estudiar; pero luego, con los sueldos que dan aunque no hagas nada, y que van subiendo según los conocimientos, con el tiempo te forras— y también es muy _cool_ (se liga un montón), por eso el sueño de muchos jóvenes es llegar a serlo.

Y respecto a Irvine, jeje, parece haber impresionado mucho a las tres chicas, el perro y el cactus (sí, también, aunque no haya dicho nada, notó como se estremecían todas y cada una de sus pinchas cuando el irresistible cowboy, con esa varonil y sugerente voz que tiene, le dedicó una frase tan bonita desde tan cerca). Sólo los chicos desconfían algo de él (y porque no son gays, si no, se hubiesen unido también a la fiesta^^). Irvine es un ligón empedernido y no parece muy intimidado por Squall. Hacía falta alguien que le diese algo de caña al prota de una forma amistosa y desenfadada (para dársela por un cabreo, ya tenemos a Rinoa ^^)

Y ahora llegamos al momento de la sección a la que ya le he puesto nombre:

_Mi nominado para prota es... (redoble de tambores) ¡Fulanito de Tal!_

Sé que en esta ocasión has tenido más dificultad que en otras para nominar y que la lucha ha estado muy reñida entre Mary Sue y Gary Stu (es que son taaaan especiales), hasta que ha llegado el vaquero más guapo, sexy y miope de la historia. ¡El mejor y único francotirador de todos los Jardines!: ¡Irvine Kinneas! Pues mira, no es que no lo entienda, porque Irvine es monísimo y se merece protagonizar una historia, pero lo siento, en esta, el prota indiscutible es y lo seguirá siendo por siempre, a su pesar: ¡Squall Leonhart!

Respecto a lo del _spin–off_ de Mary Sue y Gary Stu que me propones, con nombre y argumento incluido ("Mary Sue en Pijionel", sobre las aventuras y desventuras de Mary Sue, una hermosísima muchacha de misterioso pasado, que llega nueva al internado para pijas en Timber, Pijionel), tomo nota. Igual me decido y lo hago XD

Vale, vale, ya me saco el dedo de la nariz... ¡Jo, qué larga que me ha quedado la respuesta! Aunque no es culpa mía, claro, como el review era tan largo...

¡Te enviaré un Polo de Molbolost en cuanto consiga uno de tu talla! Por supuesto, no será gratis...

¡Nos leemos! (^^)

PD: No intentes quitar fuego a tu alta traición por dejarme salir a la calle, en hora punta, con la punta de la nariz embadurnada de crema blanca, que me vas a hacer pensar que todo lo que me has dicho sobre mi capítulo era darme coba para que te perdonara...

.

**Rananer: **¡Ey, tronch!

Qué bien que te hayas reído tanto XXD

A mí también me da la impresión de que la pareja Irvine–Squall va a dar de qué hablar, aunque sea porque Irvine no parece tenerle demasiado respeto al líder, jeje, no como otros, Zell _and company_, que no sólo lo respetan (a su manera, claro), sino que lo admiran profundamente.

Rananer, si el destino del universo y la supervivencia de la raza humana y de toda forma de vida dependiese de un acertijo, o cualquier otra prueba, que se resuelva comiendo lentejas Zell, podríamos echarnos el mundo por montera y disfrutar a tope de los últimos segundos de vida; ya que el pobre, en cuanto se tirase una lenteja a la boca y el preciado alimento rozase su lengua, se hincharía como un globo y se pondría en las puertas de la muerte mientras sufría los picores del averno porque es profunda, total, absoluta y mortalmente alérgico a las lentejas.

Recemos todos juntos para que nuestro destino no dependa de Zell y las lentejas...

(Minutos de silencio para la oración y la meditación)

Bueno, este capítulo, el 10 estaba lleno de guiños, como te has percatado, y no sólo al Cloud de Ayumi (a la que suelo hacer más de un guiño en mis capítulos XD, como por ejemplo, el soldado enamorado de Manivela XD) y a Dragon Quest (me pregunté si alguien se daría cuenta, es que no sé cómo de famoso se hizo ese juego ni si lo ha jugado mucha gente... Pero junto a los FF es uno de mis favoritos, luego vienen los Silent Hill y después los Resident (Némesis y su lanzamisiles ya hizo su aparición en el capítulo del examen)), al FF7, al 10, a varios mangas (Love Hina, fullmoon...). Los guiños a otras series o juegos, o lo que sea, ajenos a la historia principal forman parte fundamental de la parodia, y me alegra mucho que te hayas dado cuenta de algunos y me lo hayas hecho saber porque cuando los pongo me preguntó si se notarán. Sé que todos no, porque no todo el mundo conoce los mismos juegos, libros o series que yo. Pero me digo, "pon unos cuantos, que alguno caerá" XD

La frase de Seifer: "Tu belleza... eh... hace marchitar, más aún, a esa horrible y marchita flor inútil.", parece que está teniendo bastante éxito, es que ¡es taaaaan romántico! ¡jajajaja!

Dices que la parte que más te ha gustado es cuando entra en escena Irvine y la tensión que se crea. Yo me lo pasé bomba imaginándola y escribiéndola, es que lo veía echarle los tejos al cactus que había al lado de Rinoa, y me partía. Y así todo el rato. XD

Veo que eres tan malvado como Squall y Zell y deseas "ver" acosada a la pierna de Irvine, jajajajajaja. No me parece del estilo de Charco, la verdad, peeeeroo, quién sabe, con lo atractivo que resulta el vaquero, y con ese aroma a "can" solo perceptible a los cánidos... Y también, igual que Squall, hubieses deseado que en el panel de opciones estuviese la del molbol... Eso me hace suponer que habrás disfrutado mucho con el final del capítulo... Tantas semejanzas con Squall... Uy, uy, uy, ten cuidado no se te vaya a apegar también su parámetro de suerte (mala ) ^^

Gracias por opinar que mi Mary Sue y Gary Stu no son odiosos ^^. Les diré que te manden un polo de Molbolost, dime la talla y el color (a elegir entre pistacho brillante, calimocho dorado y rosa fucsia).

Me despido hasta el próximo capítulo, ya me dirás que te ha parecido la velada junto a la hoguera XD

¡Chaito!

PD: ¡Mentiroso! ¡Nunca actualizas!

.

**Darm1990:** ¡Hola! (^^)

Ni te imaginas lo feliz que me hizo tu review^^ , que el capítulo te haya encantado de principio a fin me llena de satisfacción y me deja con la sensación de un trabajo bien hecho XD

Que te haya parecido super archire contra _awesome_ el pasado de Rinoa, o ssea, ¿me entiendes?, es supermegagenial, o ssea, ¡qué fuerte! XD Y respecto a lo que me preguntas que si la habilidad de Rinoa para expresarse de las dos formas le servirá en el futuro, no puedo darte una respuesta concreta porque ni yo lo sé; pero cabe esa posibilidad. Siempre procuro tener en cuenta las habilidades que pongo a mis personajes y los personajes secundarios que saco, porque en cualquier momento o situación me pueden venir bien para alguna escena. Tomaré nota ^^

Vale, ya he vuelto de anotarlo en mi fichero de notas para el futuro ^^

Y respecto a Mary Sue y todas las leyendas que rodean a ese personaje, tienes razón en todas las que expones y habrá muchas Mary Sue que tengan todas esas cualidades. Pero estarás de acuerdo conmigo que todos esos dones se quedan cortos al lado del de mi Mary Sue: "despertarse perfectamente maquillada y peinada de peluquería; y el poder de, en cinco minutos, peinándolo, convertir el pelo más estropajoso y horrible en uno suave y precioso", por supuesto mientras mantiene la actitud Mesiánica, un aura de divinidad y un estilo y _glamour_ insuperables XD

En cuanto a Gary Stu... ya le pasaré tu petición a Seifer cuando lo vea XD

Los parámetros suerte de Rinoa también son altos, por lo menos más que los de Squall (que son negativos), y Charco debe tener también buena suerte (lo encontró Rinoa en el charco instantes antes de morir ahogado), si añadimos a esto los parámetros de Selphie, Quistis y el despiste en el que parece ser que vive el director del jardín de Galbadia, no es de extrañar que saliese airosa de la situación, aunque se le notase un montón que sólo era una torpe civil sin habilidades XD Por lo menos ahora ya sabe efectuar correctamente el saludo SeeD XD

Por cierto, por fin Quistis les ha sido útil. Gracias a ella y su fama pudieron entrar en el Jardín de Galbadia^^

En cuanto a la impresión que te hizo Irvine, jeje, más o menos yo esperaba por parte de los lectores tres reacciones:

1—Me limito a explicar con humor el video de presentación del personaje. La reacción que espero depende según el sexo de los lectores: los chicos como Squall y Zell, las chicas como Rinoa, Quistis y Selphie.

2—Las equivocaciones de Irvine: por no ponerse las gafas les entra a los chicos (y al cactus XD); pero los lectores ignoran el porqué, por lo que, en un primer momento, igual que le pasa a Selphie, creerán que el cowboy es gay (aquí susto o alegría, según los gustos) XD Por supuesto Selphie se alegra de que no lo sea.

3—El verdadero Irvine. Aquí ya no puedo predecir la reacción de los lectores. Sé que algunos, los que están hartos de tanto yaoi, se alegrarán; pero también imagino que otros, los fans incondicionales del yaoi, igual se sienten un poco estafados. En fin, espero que de todas formas, a unos y a otros, les guste el personaje. ^^ Y me alegra muchísimo que a ti te haya gustado. De momento, por las reviews que voy recibiendo, parece que gusta ^^

¡Dos reviews! ¡Yujuuu! Acabo de ver la segunda, jeje. (Ya tenía contestada la primera, intento contestar cuando las recibo y las guardo para poder poner el capítulo cuando lo termino y no tener que empezar entonces a contestar, con el consiguiente retraso).

Bien hecho, cuando se te quede algo que quieras preguntar, no dudes en hacerlo ^^

El padre–madre de Rinoa es distinto al de Cloud. El padre de Cloud está convencido de que es la madre de Cloud y viste y actúa de acuerdo con lo que cree. El padre de Rinoa, no es que se crea que es la madre, sino que no quería que la niña sintiese demasiado la ausencia de la figura materna y en lugar de buscarse a otra mujer para que hiciese de madre (amaba demasiado a Julia para sustituirla tan pronto), decidió él mismo hacer los dos papeles: el de Julia, cariñoso y permisivo, para que Rinoa tuviese un buen recuerdo, y el propio, estricto, para que la niña no fuese una consentida. Por supuesto todo eso por el dolor y el trauma de la muerte de su esposa. Me preguntas si ya se curó... Bueno, ya lo verás, pero, según el psiquiatra que Rinoa consultó cuando tenía diez años, en cuarenta o cincuenta años todo solucionado XD

Creo que no me falta nada por comentar ^^

Bueno, espero que este capítulo también te haya gustado.

¡Hasta el próximo!

.

**Nebyura:**¡Hola!

Vaya... siento mucho que este capítulo no haya estado a la altura de tus expectativas T_T y que se te haya hecho pesado el pasado de Rinoa... La verdad es que pensé que a algunos lectores igual les cargaba demasiado el lenguaje recargado y fresa, pero era una parodia de una escuela pija de élite, y el lenguaje tenía que estar acorde. De todos modos, está teniendo muy buena acogida en general. Siento que no te haya gustado esta parte (si exceptuamos a la aparición de Seifer XD, los "chicos malos" triunfan allá donde van, jeje; y cómo Rinoa conoció a Watts y Zone).

Respecto a tus dudas de por qué Seifer llegó buscando específicamente a Rinoa: no la escogió porque ella fuese la segunda en la línea de importancia porque él de eso no tenía ni idea. Tampoco escogió una alumna al azar, pues era la primera vez que Seifer pisaba el internado (si hubiese ido antes, las chicas se habrían enterado) y no sabía cómo se llamaban las alumnas. Llegó buscando específicamente a Rinoa, recuerda, dijo: "¿Quién de vosotras es Rinoa Heartilly?", y el motivo se verá más adelante^^

Ahora decirte que igual que siento que una parte del capítulo no te haya gustado, me alegra muchísimo que me digas que otra te ha fascinado (^^): la de Viento, Trueno y su lealtad incondicional a Seifer. Lo quieren de verdad y quiero que eso se note. Para mí es algo parecido a la fidelidad de Kiros y Ward hacia Laguna.

Por último me comentas sobre la aparición del "mejor y único" francotirador de todos los Jardines XD. Supongo que en el juego te pasó como a muchas. Yo también quedé impresionada por su gran parecido a Brad Pitt en Leyendas de Pasión XD; aunque nunca llegó a desbancar a Squall porque mi pasión por el torturado prota era mayor que mi pasión por Brad Pitt XD Eso sí, Irvine se convirtió en uno de mis favoritos aunque al principio desconfiaba de él, y no sólo por lo del tembleque de la mano (aquí se lució mi Squall, no sólo calmando al otro e inyectándole la suficiente confianza en sí mismo como para que pudiese disparar, sino cuando saltó, cogió el coche y se fue solito a darle la del pulpo a la Seifer y la bruja. ¡Qué gran líder! Lo adoro... Ah... (suspiro de admiración)), sino porque no tenía muy claro que no fuese un espía de Galbadia^^ Por suerte me equivoqué y siguió siendo uno de mis favoritos. Parece que te gusta cómo he presentado a este personaje, me alegro ^^ Como me alegra que el balance final del capítulo te haya parecido bueno ^^

Y respecto a lo que esperabas de este nuevo capítulo, el 11... Has tenido más Seifer (aunque sea en _flashback_) y más Ifrit, en cuanto a lo otro... se verá ¿o no?, en próximos capítulos XD

Bsos (^^)

PD: ¡Animo, y no te rindas! ¡Entrena mucho y sube de nivel y seguro que logras infiltrarte en la guarida de los programadores por muchos rompecabezas, puzzles y _boss_ final que tengan!... Y que no se te olvide coger una mochila también para mí ^^

.

**Love Sephiroth:**¡Hola!

¡Niña, ¿qué dices? ¿Cómo que has tardado en contestar? Pero si un poco más y me pones el review antes de que yo suba el capítulo XD Lo colgué el domingo por la noche ya tarde y cuando abrí el correo por la mañana ya tenía tu mensaje, jeje. Supongo que lo que te pasó es que no sabías cuándo lo había subido. A mí no me pasa eso con los tuyos porque tengo puesto que me avisen cuando los subes y me llega un correo^^. ¿Qué tal lo pasaste en el Lago de Sanabría? Por fotos parece un lugar precioso, yo nunca he estado (aún), sniff. ¿Es tan bonito como parece? Y más importante todavía, ¿encontraste algún ovni?... Esperando a tu respuesta, paso a comentar tu review (por un momento se me había ido la cabeza (tanto pensar en ovnis...) y creía que era yo la que te estaba mandando a ti un review, jeje. Como es lo último que hice anoche antes de irme a la cama y me acabo de levantar... pues eso, el cacauet aún no me funciona bien (cacauet es cómo se dice en valenciano cacahuete, y es una forma cariñosa con la que yo llamo a mi cerebro XD).

A lo que íbamos, yo también me partí el culo escribiendo lo del internado de pijas e imaginando a Rinoa de superpija, sobre todo con su cita con Seifer, cuando éste le entrega la "preciosa" flor, le ¿declara? su amor y hacen la "romántica" promesa (sí había guiños a los Final Fantasy, al Dragon Quest y a algún manga que otro).

Jeje, me alegra mucho que te parezca que Irvine me ha "kedao nikelao", citando palabras tuyas, jeje. Espero que en este capítulo 11 te siga gustando, ya me dirás ^^. Lo de Zell parece no tener solución, la maldición de las lentejas lo persigue vaya a dónde vaya, menos mal que ahí están Dulci y sus mendrugos para socorrerlo (en este capítulo, a todos XD) Me alegra ver que opinas de Rinoa lo mismo que yo. Si es que esta chica es la leche, igual que otra que tú sabes y cuyo nombre no pronuncio para que sus detractores no me crucifiquen xxD (ya sabes que hay mucho odio injustificado hacia ella). Por lo que me dices en tu mensaje, deduzco que, para que te quepa la espada de Cloud y todas las figuras que tienes, tu habitación debe ser inmensa, como un estadio de fútbol por lo menos... (aquí se detecta la ironía causada por la envidia. A Sakae le gustaría tener una habitación tan grande, con espada y, a poder ser, Cloud, vivito y coleando, incluido, y la imposibilidad de ello la lleva al rencor que descarga sobre Love Sephiroth).

—¡Eh, estúpida mitad angelical, no descubras todos mis secretos! —dijo la autentica Sakae amenazando con el lanzamisiles de Nemesis, su colega del alma, a su pobre e inocente parte angelical, vamos lo que vendría a llamarse la Mitad de luz (supongo, ya que a la otra mitad se la llama la Mitad Oscura); aunque en este caso de mitad de luz nada (ante cualquier duda consultar a la fórmula explicada más arriba en los comentarios de autora))—. ¡Te vas a enterar! ¡Toma, por el c**o!

Ziuuuuuuuuuuuuuu... ¡PUM!

Je, je, he retomado el control de mi respuesta de nuevo. El disfraz de Edea te quedará chulísimo sobre todo acompañado del caballero de la bruja. Eso habrá que verlo, hazte fotos y luego la pones en tu perfil, como has hecho con la que tienes disfrazada de Cloud. Oye, y tu Squall me parece perfecto, esto ya te lo habré dicho en mi review, seguro XD

Bsos, xao (^^)

PD: Por cierto, Ayumi dice que para qué quieres buscar ovnis porque para fenómeno paranormal ya tienes a tu ordenador. Con _El Extraño Caso de los Acentos_ ya tienes para rellenar un especial de Cuarto Milenio. XD

.

**UteM003:**¡Hola! ^^

Te doy oficialmente la bienvenida a mi fic (^^) Veo que la propaganda de Ayumí sigue surtiendo efecto. Una vez más me veré en deuda con ella ya que uno de sus lectores ha decidido hacer caso de sus sabias recomendaciones xD Siento mucho que te echases atrás la primera vez que intentaste leerme por causa de _bashing_ (nunca fue mi intención hacerlo) a Quistis. Menos mal que un día seguiste leyendo y ¡te enganchaste! Lo cual me alegra mucho, jeje. A los que escribimos nos encanta que nos lean, que guste lo que hacemos y que nos lo hagan saber al tiempo que nos dicen los fallos que nos encuentran (si es ninguno, mejor xD), en este caso con reviews. Espero recibir muchos más tuyos ^^.

Ya que me comentas uno a uno los personajes, te responderé de la misma forma; pero no sin antes afirmar que los adoro a todos y cada uno de ellos, tanto en el juego como en mi fic xD:

—Squall: Mi personaje favorito en el juego. Me atrajo la complejidad de su personalidad, un personaje que parece muy fuerte, pero que a la vez es muy frágil, muy fácil de herir y con gran temor a entablar relaciones por miedo al abandono y el consiguiente dolor. Con él me he limitado a exagerar sus rasgos, en especial la aparente contradicción en "no quiero tener amigos porque me quedaré solo", y a añadir algunas cosillas, como por ejemplo, la suerte en parámetros negativos, para realzar su papel de "protagonista atormentado". Me alegra que lo entiendas, y me alegra que lo adores. (^^)

—Rinoa: la pongo detrás de Squall porque era mi chica, me robó el corazón al mismo tiempo que se lo robó a Squall XD. Yo la veo valiente, decidida, alegre, dispuesta a implicarse hasta el final y luchar por lo que cree justo; al tiempo que inmadura, y en algunas ocasiones excesivamente inocente y confiada (como, por ejemplo, cuando se va sola a ponerle el brazalete a Edea); un personaje con grandes contrastes que me atrajo, y que Squall necesitaba para que le cantara las cuarenta en más de una ocasión y lo obligase a salir de su ostracismo. Intento hacerla parecida, aunque exagerando sus virtudes y defectos XD Espero que llegues a cogerle cariño^^ Y Charco... ¡lo adoro!

—Zell: mi querido Zell, con tan buen corazón y tan impulsivo. Me ganó por bonachón e inocente. En mi fic, con él he hecho igual que con Squall, exagerar sus rasgos (incluso la mala suerte con la comida: era el último de la cola y cuando llegaba se habían terminado XD). Te juro que no pienso matarlo de hambre, que, para que no pase eso, ahí está Dulci, la chica de la trenza, como habrás comprobado, una vez más, en este ultimo capítulo, el 11. Pero recuerda que es "el gafe de los bocatas" xD. Mi Squall lo aprecia, aunque de momento, antes moriría que confesarlo xD

—Selphie: me encantó su vitalidad y su alegría, me gustó desde el primer momento en que la vi. Opino como tú que ella e Irvine hacen una pareja genial^^. En el juego se notaba mucho que se gustaban, y en mi fic... Ya has visto que ella ha quedado muy impresionada por el parecido con Brad Pitt y porque él es justo lo que se pidió en su duodécimo cumpleaños XD Y a él no parece que ella lo deje indiferente. Con ella me he limitado a hacer lo mismo que con Zell, exagerar sus rasgos. A mi Squall le cae genial; según sus propios pensamientos el día del baile: "_Selphie no me cae mal, quiero decir, Selphie es la que menos mal me cae de todos..._", y esto, pensado por Squall, es lo mismo que decir, ¡me cae genial! XD

—Irvine: ¡lo adoro! Sin duda uno de mis favoritos ^^. Pienso mantenerlo bastante fiel al original (dentro de lo que mi derrape mental me permita XD). Yo también me parto cuando escribo sus equivocaciones a causa de su empeño en no ponerse las gafas de culo de vaso para impresionar a las chicas XD. Y me encanta cómo trata a Squall xD. Tienes razón, es un personaje que cae mejor a las chicas xD.

—Quistis: en el juego al principio no me cayó demasiado bien. Realmente no había ningún motivo, pero la forma en la que parecía reírse de Squall la primera vez que sale y la propaganda de sí misma en la cueva de Ifrit, me llevó a identificarme con él en lo de "vaya instructora..."; luego, llevándoselo a la fuerza al lugar de las citas en la zona de entrenamiento reforzó mi opinión... Pero, poco a poco, fui entendiéndola y cogiéndole cariño y pasó a ser "una de los nuestros". En mi fic no podía ponerla tan seria y responsable como es porque para serio ya tenía a Squall, y me interesaba que los otros fuesen muy distintos a él porque el contraste reforzaría al personaje (en el juego todos parecían una piña, menos Squall, que se empeñaba en automarginarse, por eso en el fic decidí poner la personalidad de Quistis más cercana a la locura de los otros). Total, que le di a su forma de ser un giro de 180 grados y exageré su amor por Squall; pero, para nada, mi intención es hacerle _bashing_. Piensa que en mi fic ella cae muy bien a mucha gente: tiene su incondicional club de fans, que llega más allá del Jardín de Balamb; es amiga de Shu y de otros SeeDs, la aprecian el director y mucha otra gente, como el anciano de la entrada del jardín de Galbadia; le cae bien a todo el grupo, excepto a Squall e Ifrit, que tienen una afinidad increíble (y el pobre Ward, que la ha tenido dándole la lata en la cabeza, pero esto es circunstancial), incluso Seifer y ella solo están enemistados por rivalidad (aunque ella no sabe el motivo XD) y luego tenemos al Estudiante del Antifaz, perdidamente enamorado de la bella ex instructora XD. Lo que ocurre es que la mayoría de las veces hago referencia a Quistis "según Squall", y claro, así queda la pobre... XD En mi fic, la adoro, es que despierta mi ternura lo inocente que es (dejando aparte sus pensamientos calenturientos XD) y lo feliz que vive sin enterarse de que Squall pasa de ella. Pero entiendo perfectamente que a algunos lectores les caiga mal o que se posicionen junto a Squall^^

—Seifer: xD, tienes razón, no creo que tenga nada que ver tu tendencia al yaoi (yo prefiero el hetero y pienso lo mismo) para pensar que en el juego le gustaba Squall. Por eso decidí explotar esa faceta del personaje; y me alegro, porque este personaje ha tenido tan buena acogida que me ha sorprendido. He de confesar que en el juego no era de mis favoritos, odiaba la forma en la que le hacía _bullying_ a Zell y estaba deseando que Squall le partiese la cara; pero, poco a poco, gracias a la amistad incondicional de Viento y Trueno, comprendí mejor sus contradicciones y me alegré de que tuviese un final feliz junto a sus amigos. Me esfuerzo en sacarlo todo lo que puedo, pero sigo la línea argumental, más o menos; aunque, gracias a los _flashbacks,_ aparece más que en el juego^^.

—Viento y Trueno: me encanta cuando salen y Trueno explica todo el significado y contenido que puede encerrar un monosílabo XD.

—Laguna: adoraba a este personaje y aquí también lo adoro XD. Creo que me ha salido bastante parecido al original (si quitamos todo lo de la abducción y sus consecuencias) xD

—Kiros y Ward: los mejores amigos que uno pudiera tener, tal como tú dices, los define a la perfección^^. Y aquí, el sacrificio por amistad llega a límites que va más allá de lo humano: renunciar, de por vida, a ligar ¡es lo más! Esperemos que tanto sacrificio tenga algún día su recompensa XD

—Watts y Zone: Sí, son iguales, XD. Con un terrible y trágico pasado XD Me alegra que te gusten más los nombres y la contraseña que los del juego XD

—Ifrit: otro que me ha sorprendido la buena acogida que ha tenido XD

Respecto a lo que me dices de las respuestas a las reviews, según yo he entendido de las normas de Fanfiction lo que está prohibido es subir capítulos que sólo sean comentarios y notas de autor. Lo que sí está prohibido es el lemon, ni tan siquiera existe la categoría para mayores de 18 años; sin embargo muchísimos autores llenan sus fics de sexo explicito. Personalmente opino que deberían añadir esa categoría con su rating correspondiente para que a los que les gusta puedan disfrutarla sin incumplir las normas ^^

Ayumi y yo hemos escrito un borrador bastante completo de una comedia original con un humor muy del estilo de nuestros fanfics (ya que es el nuestro XD). Nos falta corregirlo, registrarlo, conseguir que nos lo publiquen, convertirlo en _best seller_, que adapten nuestra obra a una trilogía cinematográfica, a una serie de televisión y forrarnos XD Cuando esto ocurra, tranquila, que te vas a enterar, lo mismo que el resto de nuestros lectores y de la humanidad XD

Me alegro de que hayas disfrutado con la mini parodia de Mary Sue y Gary Stu. Pero lo de las lentillas calimocho dorado, siento decirte que es imposible, porque sólo alguien tan especial como Gary Stu puede tener este color de ojos, por lo que a las ópticas, por más que se han esforzado, les ha resultado imposible fabricarlas.

¡Hasta la próxima! (^^)

PD: La respuesta me ha quedado larguísima, pero, claro, es que vale por diez (capítulos) XD

.

**nancyriny:**¡Hola! ¡O ssea! ^^

Estoy supermegaemocionada, ¿me entiendes?, de que te superimpresionen mis capítulos, ¡te lo juro por Snoopy! XXD

¿De dónde se me ocurren las cosas? De repente me viene como un _flash_ y veo la escena, entonces empiezo a imaginarla y desarrollarla mentalmente; si estoy fuera de casa, la repaso para no olvidarla (muchas veces me asaltan las ideas mientras voy caminando por la calle, a veces de escenas que pasarán mucho más adelante); si estoy en casa, pero no puedo escribir, tomo unas notas para luego acordarme (tengo memoria de mosquito, igual de rápido que me viene, se me va); si estoy con Ayumi, se lo cuento, porque ella tiene memoria fotográfica, luego le pregunto: oye, ¿cómo era eso que te dije de bla, bla, bla...?... Y por último, si puedo, me pongo a escribir con el ordenador, y ahí es donde se desarrolla realmente la escena, pues en la imaginación siempre ha estado muy esquematizada y a retazos. Imaginarme a la hora de escribir es muy sencillo: ¡muerta de risa! ¡Jajajajajaja! ¡Porque en ese momento es cuando visualizo realmente la escena, los personajes parecen tomar vida propia y a veces me sorprenden! Lo paso genial, la verdad. ^^

Y yo entiendo tu imaginación ^^, a mí me pasa como a ti, me imagino todo tipo de situaciones: divertidas, románticas, dramáticas... Pero a diferencia de ti, en lugar de en especial románticas (algo que se nota en tu fic ^^) yo las imagino en especial divertidas. XD

Pasando al capítulo 10:

Pretendía sorprender con el pasado de Rinoa XD, aunque ya había dejado alguna pista que otra, recuerda que Squall se refería a ella como: "la novia pija de Timber de Seifer", pero conté con que los lectores lo achacarían a exageraciones de Squall xxD. El pasado de Quistis, antes de ir al Jardín, ya lo has visto en este capítulo, aristocrático y estirado, jajajaja, también has visto el de Irvine y fragmentos del de Squall (el pobre no recuerda casi nada, su mente procura olvidar para que no se traumatice más de lo que ya está XD). Ya me dirás qué te han parecido.

Espero que te guste como me está quedando Irvine, y que hayas disfrutado este nuevo capítulo, en la tienda _"Sous le pont"_, tanto como con los otros ^^. Es un capítulo que hace una pausa en la línea argumental porque, antes de continuar con lo de Deling, quería hacer un paréntesis en la historia para concluir con los pasados de los protas y que, ahora que estaba el grupo completo, se conociesen un poco mejor. Ya me dirás qué te ha parecido XD

¡Un abrazo, o ssea! (^^)

PD: Uf, tú sí que llevas una vida ocupada^^. Entre estudio, trabajo y deporte, no te queda tiempo libre. Me pregunto, de dónde sacas tiempo para la vida social, aunque supongo que tus amistades las tendrás entre la escuela, el trabajo y el deporte^^. Y me pregunto, muy importante esto, de dónde sacarás tiempo para continuar escribiendo tu romántico y precioso fic. No lo abandones, por favor.

PD2: Cuando vea una película en la que salga fútbol americano, a partir de ahora me fijaré más ^^

.

**Isa Leonhart:**¡Hola! ^^

Bueno, más vale tarde que nunca, como decimos por aquí, jeje. Pero ya sabes, el verano, las vacaciones, la falta de Internet, las agujetas que dejan los bolígrafos, la pereza de Sakae, la imposibilidad de Sakae de no enrollarse como las persianas y sacar un capítulo corto, aunque sea como aperitivo para los lectores... Todo eso lo metes en una coctelera, lo agitas bien, lo pones en la nevera a refrescar, lo vuelves a agitar y lo sirves, y... (redoble de tambores): ¡Tachan! ¡Capítulo fresco! XD Ahora que el verano pasó, espero actualizar con más regularidad, aunque la verdad es que tengo un montón de tareas atrasadas, en fin, el día debería tener 48 horas por lo menos^^.

Pasando al contenido del fic: Sí, por fin se conocen los motivos por los que Seifer presumía de haber conquistado a una pija de Timber, lo que causó que Squall la llamara "la pija horrible y desquiciada de Timber". (No sé si recuerdas, pero Seifer presumía de la belleza de su novia y Squall estaba convencido de que sería horrible y de que, según propios pensamientos de Squall: _"sólo alguien que esté muy mal de la cabeza puede hacerse novia de ese sádico pervertido."_ Cap 1). Al fin vemos que al menos en algo Seifer no había mentido XD Lo suyo con Rinoa fue un noviazgo atípico, del que se encargó de dar una versión corregida (más bien manipulada) y adornada por todo el Jardín de Balamb XD.

Me alegra de que te haya gustado cómo me ha quedado Irvine, parecido al del juego, pero megamiope xD ¡Y tienes razón!, cuando Squall piensa que veía el futuro muy negro, más que negro debería haberlo visto "borroso". ¡Muy bueno, jajajajajajaja! Me has hecho reír muchísimo cuando lo he leído en tu review XD Por cierto, como soy un poco malvada, jeje, preparé la presentación de Irvine de forma que los lectores pensasen que era Gay para que lo de las gafas fuese más impactante (espero que mis lectores amantes del yaoi no se hayan sentido demasiado decepcionados y no me linchen por eso XD) Con el único y por lo tanto mejor/peor francotirador de todos los jardines, ya veremos cómo salen de la misión suicida a la que alegremente los ha mandado Dodoner con el beneplácito del director Kramer. No sé por qué, pero temo por Squall XD.

Este capítulo, el 11, ha sido de transición, me apetecía antes de meterme en Deling que pasasen una noche de confraternidad, estrechando lazos^^ Ya me dirás qué te ha parecido ^^. Y gracias por esperarlo con paciencia XD. Te recomiendo lo mismo para el siguiente^^

Gracias por mandarme alguna de las frases que más te han gustado, no sé si te lo he dicho a ti en alguna ocasión, pero me agrada que lo hagáis porque eso me ayuda a saber qué es lo que más os divierte^^

Mil besos (^^)

PD: Veo que te han seducido Mary Sue y Gary Stu, ¿por qué será que no me extraña? XD

PD2: A mí me pasó también en más de una ocasión lo de falta de gils para coger el tren. Incluso para coger el tren de Balamb, cuando me mandaron a la misión de Timber, estuve dando vueltas por la llanura de Balamb esperando la paga (igual que hicieron mis protas en el capítulo 4, incluso se me ocurrió usar la lámpara maravillosa, como a ellos, jajajaja. Menos mal que antes me había grabado XD)^^

PD3: Sí, por el bien de nuestra salud (aún resuena en mis oídos el chirriar del cuchillo que afilaba Ayumi y se me ponen todos los pelos de punta), mejor dejamos a Laguna y nos buscamos a otro. u.u

.

**vergil ansem:**¡Hola!

Me alegra mucho que por fin te hayas puesto al día en el fic y que te haya seguido gustando y haciéndote reír ^^.

En el capítulo de la mala suerte me lo pasé muy bien con todas las señales de mala suerte seguidas y cómo se iba materializando el pronóstico (he de decirte que, en el juego, Laguna los tira por el precipicio y luego se despeña él. No he exagerado casi nada en ese trozo final XD). En cuanto en el capítulo siguiente, en el _flashback_ de Rinoa, ni te cuento, me partía de risa imaginándola a ella y a las otras pijas, y también a Seifer pretendiéndola con tan poca gracia XD Fue muy divertido escribirlo :)

Ahora te pondré algunas aclaraciones sobre el juego para que lo entiendas mejor:

—Se me olvidó comentarte que Julia y Laguna se gustaban. Él iba a verla siempre que podía y ella se había fijado en él, pero nunca habían hablado. Tras una escena muy parecida a la que puse, (cojeo por los nervios de Laguna incluido; pero ella sólo tocaba el piano no cantó "ojos clavados en mí", XXD Por entonces Julia no había encontrado la letra para su música), lo citó en su habitación para poder hablar tranquilamente, porque todos los miraban en la mesa (eso se parece a lo que puse). En el cuarto hablaron. Si hubo rollete o no, no se especifica y ella le dijo que él le había inspirado para componer su canción, "Eyes on me" (el tema vocal de juego). Laguna se tuvo que ir cuando los mandaron urgentemente a una nueva misión, la del capítulo de la mala suerte XD.

—Lo de que se supone que han ejecutado a Seifer también ocurre en el juego y hay una conversación en la que Rinoa dice que fueron novios el verano anterior, pero que ya no está enamorada y los otros hablan bien de él, ante la estupefacción de Squall, que abandona la habitación diciendo: "No quiero que habléis así de mí", tras pensar que cuando muera dirán de él cosas parecidas.

—La misión que les da Dodoner es realmente eliminar a la bruja de lejos con el francotirador, siguiendo las instrucciones que les tiene que dar el coronel Calway en Deling.

—La presentación de Irvine (lo de la mariposa y hasta que se hace el _zoom_ de su cara) es tal y como la he descrito y él es parecido a como lo he puesto: ligón, descarado... pero no es miope XD

—No sé por qué, en el juego, llevar enlazados Guardianes de la Fuerza hacía perder los recuerdos. Por eso yo pongo que Squall apenas recordaba nada de su infancia, y los otros que habían llevado G.F, pero no tanto tiempo, también habían olvidado muchas cosas (Bambi no es G.F. de este juego, jajaja).

—Lo de este capítulo, el 11, es inventado. En el juego cogen el tren y llegan directamente a Deling. Pero me apetecía hacerles pasar una noche juntos (para que se conocieran mejor, estrecharan relaciones y poner los _flashback_ del pasado de los personajes que aún no había puesto) antes de que llegaran a Deling y se precipitaran los acontecimientos, dando lugar al final del primer disco del juego.

Si se me ocurre alguna otra cosa ya te lo pondré, y si se te plantea alguna duda, pregunta :)

Bueno, solo añadir que me alegra mucho que sigas mi historia y que espero tu siguiente review^^

¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!

PD: Si te gustan este tipo de juegos, juega el FF8 que no te decepcionará.

.

**Athenn:**¡Hola, lectora con rewiew nº 100!

Los trágicos acontecimientos narrados en tu review, ocurridos durante la entrega de premio a la reviewadora (estoy intentando que la Real Academia de la Lengua acepte el verbo reviewar, como verbo regular de la 1ª conjugación, y también a los sustantivos y adjetivos derivados de él, como reviewable, por ejemplo) nº 100 me han sorprendido y me han llevado a plantearme el argumento de una novela de misterio: "El código reviewinchi" en el que intentaré, como experta que soy en iconografía, descubrir, aunque me vaya la vida en ello, al autor del atentado contra tú persona. Seguro que alguna antigua logia secreta, como los Apagati, está implicada en el asunto... Ya veremos...

¡Mamemimomú! Veo que afortunadamente sobreviviste al atentado^^

Esto... ya he actualizado otra vez, jiji... Con retraso, pero en fin, ya sabes, vacaciones, sin Internet, etc. Pero, bueno, ya lo he hecho, o ssea, y espero que este nuevo capítulo te haya resultado tan supermegadivertido como el anterior, te lo juro por Snoopy, ¿me entiendes? XD. Me alegra que el _flashback_ te haya servido para aclararte lo que pasó entre Rinoa y Seifer XD

Y te repito que puedes comentar y poner lo que te dé la gana y las frases que quieras en tu review, que no me cansas ni te haces pesada, de verdad, ¡te lo juro por Snoopy!

Tienes razón respecto a que Squall, ya vislumbraba alguna posibilidad con Rinoa tras el trágico final de Seifer en manos de la bruja y entonces va y aparece Irvine, ¡el mejor y único francotirador de todos los Jardines! Además del más guapo, sexy y caradura xD, que parece que ha causado muy buen efecto en las chicas, especialmente en Selphie, y Charco, sin olvidarnos de las ratas. El pobre Squall se ha puesto bastante celoso, aunque preferiría que se lo tragase un molbol antes que confesarlo, jajajaja.

La verdad es que no me extraña que pensases que Irvine era gay, hasta Selphie lo temió por unos instantes, no veas lo aliviada que quedó cuando se enteró que lo de tirarle los tejos a Squall y Zell había sido por su supermegamiopía XD Y encima está guapísimo incluso con las lentes de culo de vaso XD Pero como es tan presumido...

Respecto a Quistis, la chica es famosa, es toda una leyenda ^^ y eso de vez en cuando viene muy bien. Además de que hay mucha gente que a la que le cae bien (como el señor Pepe, sus múltiples fans, Zell, Rinoa y Selphie, antaño Seifer... por no nombrar a Gili, que está perdidamente enamorado de ella). En realidad, el único que no la soporta es Squall (aunque en este caso le doy la razón, con él es muy pesada). En cuanto a Zell, qué más quisiera yo que el pobre pudiese llevarse un buen bocata de chorizo a la boca, o cualquier cosa decente y abundante... Pero, parece que de momento su suerte (mala) no le permite librarse de su apodo: "el gafe de los bocatas". En este capítulo por lo menos ha podido comer galletitas..., aunque no es su añorado bocadillo, sniff, sniff... ¡Jajajajajaja! (sale a la luz mi mitad oscura)

Bueno, espero que te haya gustado también este capítulo de la acampada, en el que hemos podido enterarnos de los detalles que nos faltaban sobre el pasado de los personajes y de alguna que otra cosilla más XD

Me despido hasta el próximo review (^^)

¡Kisses!

PD: Espero que ya estés recuperada de tu resfriado, que menuda racha llevas ^^. Aquí, aunque estamos ya en otoño no hace frío (por lo menos en la parte de España que vivo yo: en Valencia, junto al mar Mediterráneo).

.

**sora63:**Hola^^

Jeje, yo también me parto de risa imaginando a Irvine con esas gafas de culo de vaso XD Aunque según Selphie, está atractivo hasta con las gafas XD Bien, me halaga mucho la valoración que le has dado al capítulo 10^^ Espero que este capítulo esté a la altura del anterior.

Lo del flashback sobre el pasado de Rinoa, me preguntas si está basado en algún anime o es de propia cosecha. No lo he basado en nada. Bueno, sí en la descripción de las Mary Sue y Gary Stu; pero el resto es fruto de mi imaginación cuando la dejo libre derrapar a sus anchas XD. Lo mismo que este capítulo, que es un añadido; pero quería poner al grupo en una alegre velada (¿y que mejor que usar el bono de Squall para pasar la noche gratis en la tienda _sous le pont_? XD) y que se conociesen un poco más, aparte de poner los _flashback _del pasado de los personajes que aún no había puesto. Y me dije, ahora, antes de que se líe todo en Deling. Espero que te haya gustado, ya me dirás. Para escribir el fic en lo único que me baso es en el juego original, lo otro me lo invento. Por supuesto, hago guiños a otras series o películas, como el pasado de Selphie tipo Heidi o cuando Zell habla de su niñez en su pasado haciendo un guiño a Blade Runner ("Yo he visto cosas que vosotros no creeríais. Acosar a bellas jovencitas más allá del sector seis. He visto lápiz de labios, reflectantes, brillar en la oscuridad cerca de la puerta del dormitorio de Don Corneo... Ex soldiers rubios, disfrazados de doncellas, corretear perseguidos por mi jefe... Todos esos momentos se perderán en el tiempo como lágrimas en la lluvia... Es hora de un _flashback_ compartido..."); pero como verás ni tan siquiera es idéntico, sólo, si se conoce, se evoca. Me gusta hacer ese tipo de guiños; pero sólo eso, lo que ocurre me lo invento. ^^

En fin, de momento no ha llegado el clímax con el intento de asesinar a Edea y las alcantarillas y demás. En el próximo, si no acaba lo de Deling, por lo menos ya empezará, es que no sé cuanto me va a llevar, aún no me lo he planteado bien cómo voy a hacerlo, sólo tengo fragmentos imaginados. Espero que te guste y no te resulte tan pesado como en el juego original, yo me esforzaré para ello ^^.

Muchas gracias por ponerme las frases que más te han gustado, es algo que me encanta que hagáis XD Veo que te diste cuesta del guiño que le hice a Dragón Quest XD. Espero las de este capítulo (si te apetece ponerlas, por supuesto ^^)

Bueno, me despido hasta el próximo capítulo (^^)

.

**Eve Sparda:**¡Hola! ^^

Primero que nada, darte la bienvenida a mi fic, y decirte que espero que no te aburras y lo sigas leyendo hasta ponerte al día ^^

No sé cuando leerás esto, pero me alegra mucho de que te esté gustando y de que te rías. ¡Jeje!, eso es lo que pretendo cuando escribo comedía, que os riáis y paséis un buen rato, igual que lo paso yo escribiéndola e imaginando las situaciones surrealistas XD

He de confesar que Zell, un personaje al que le tengo muchísimo cariño, también me da mucha pena que el pobre tenga tanta mala suerte con la comida, ¡pero es que es "el gafe de los bocatas"! Yo también estoy deseando que pueda hincarle el diente a un buen bocata de chorizo XD Por lo que he leído, a tu Zell le pasa lo contrario que al mío, jeje, el tuyo come tantos bocatas que va a coger un empacho... Estaría bien que el ladrón de Guardianes robase también todos los bocatas del Jardín y de Balamb, ¡jajajajaja! Seguro que entonces ponían al grupo en pleno, encabezado por Squall, a resolver el enigma xD.

Y ¿qué te parece mi Squall? ¿y Selphie? ¿y los otros?...

Estoy deseando que sigas leyendo y me digas lo que opinas.

¡Nos leemos!

Bsos (^^)

.

**Amanda Beicker:** ¡Hola! (^^)

No sabes cómo echaba de menos tu review, todos los días (que tenía Internet) miraba a ver si me había llegado. ¡Y hoy, por fin, ha llegado! ¡Yujuuuu! Te aseguro que la recibo y la leo con muchísima ilusión ^^

Te respondo hoy mismo, aunque no sé cuándo lo leerás porque aún ni he empezado el capítulo siguiente. Es que, entre que no he estado y no he tenido ni Internet ni ordenador durante buena parte del verano, y escribir a mano me da mucha pereza, tengo un montón de faena atrasada.

Gracias por interesarte por mi mano, ya está totalmente recuperada y puedo teclear con las dos, lo que hace que vaya mucho más rápido, jeje Y ya me contarás cuales son esos lugares del mundo por los que has estado ¡qué envidia!

Me alegra que te haya gustado la composición con nuestra nueva palabra que hice sólo para ti XD Seguro que Yuraba y los Acorazados de Móstoles están encantados de interpretárnosla en el concierto que darán "próximamente" en La Isla Más Cercana al Infierno. Y tranqui, que convenceré a Squall para que nos proteja, y de paso que se traiga a Irvine, Zell, Laguna _and company_, que necesitamos mucha protección, jeje...

Y pasando al capítulo, pues sí, las hazañas de la legendaria heroína de la Campaña de La Tercera Rebelión de los Monstruos son conocidas por todos los Jardines, ten en cuenta que el examen era conjunto XD. Además ella y su club de fans se encargan de que no haya nadie que no la conozca XD. En cuanto a Eusebio, no le tengas pena, recuerda cómo increpó al grupo e ignoró a Charco y a la sabiduría de los ancianos (del señor Pepe). El que sí que es para compadecer es el pobre Zell, superalérgico a las lentejas, y claro, como parece que son el ingrediente principal de todos los platos típicos... pues el pobre a conformarse con los mendrugos. Aunque en este último capítulo ha podido llevarse a la boca algo diferente... lástima que Dulci confundiese la canela con la pimienta, ¡jajajajajajaja! (sale de nuevo a relucir mi mitad oscura, aunque en mi caso la mitad sea un 90% XD).

Me alegra que te haya gustado la trágica historia de Rinoa (para llorar de lo trágica que es desde la primera frase). La verdad es que ella lo pasó fatal con la obsesión de su padre por que no echase en falta a su madre, si hasta quiso declararlo incapacitado cuando ella tenía 11 años... Y después, su paso por el instituto de pijas y su ¿noviazgo? con Seifer, su vida de okupa, de cantante heavy, de feminista implicada, de ayudante de Madame Saturnina, profesora de danza, de repartidora de pizzas... para finalizar como líder de las Libélulas Asilvestradas del Pantano. Esta chica no ha parado, jeje. Menos mal que encontró a Charco, o ¿deberíamos decirlo al revés? Menos mal para Charco que lo encontró Rinoa XD

En cuanto a Irvine... Sí, se parece a Brad Pitt en Leyendas de Pasión. Y necesita gafas por su supermiopía (300 dioptrías), pero no le restan nada de atractivo (según Selphie, jeje). Squall tiene motivos para temblar, y no sólo por celos, ¡el mejor tirador de todos los Jardines (pues es el único que hay) megamiope! Me pregunto qué pasará cuando deba dispararle a la bruja... Ya veremos ^^. Por cierto, cuando jugaba yo también le decía a Irvine que el jefe era yo y me quedaba con el grupo que él había escogido.

Bueno, ya me dirás qué te ha parecido este capítulo, el 11, que no salía en el juego (aunque realmente pasó así, recuerda que esta es la versión del director y sin censura XD).

Espero, con muchísima ilusión, tu siguiente review. Y no te apures si tardas, el caso es que reviewes (¡viva la lengua viva!: yo rewiewo, tu reviewas, él reviewa... XD)

¡Un abrazo y un beso y una flor (ya puestos XD)!

PD: ¡Buenas noticias, Laguna acepta acompañarnos como guardaespaldas al concierto!... Aunque, ahora que lo pienso, no sé yo si eso será bueno o no... Teniendo en cuenta que Yuraba es hembra, igual se olvida de cantar y se dedica a tirarle los tejos a Laguna ^^

.

**FanFiker FanFinal:** ¡Hola, kupó!

¡Me alegra muchísimo que el capítulo 10 te haya gustado más! ¡jajajaja! Y veremos este 11, que es más largo que un día sin pan y encima no se basa en nada del juego. Ya me dirás lo que piensas con tu total sinceridad habitual, que es una de las cosas que más me gustan de ti.

Hablando del padre de Rinoa, en el juego en español lo llamaban Calway, en el inglés no tengo ni idea porque yo lo he jugado en su versión española, y creo que seguía siendo militar durante el juego; cuando se casó con Julia era capitán y cuando lo del atentado ya era coronel.

A mí también me hace mucha gracia la gente pija y su forma de hablar, y estoy de acuerdo contigo que eso no influye para el tipo de persona que luego sean. Los hay muy buena gente y muy mala, como en todas partes ^^

Me lo paso bomba con Irvine, y espero haber seguido dando de él la imagen divertida y pícara que pretendo, ya me dirás ^^. En cuanto al yaoi... en fin, a él le vuelven loco las mujeres, lo que no significa que no meta la pata más de una vez con su manía de quitarse las gafas para estar más guapo, jaja. Y sí, ¡se parece a Brad Pitt en Leyendas de Pasión! Fue lo primero que pensé cuando vi su presentación en el juego (a mí Brad Pitt me encanta, jeje) y encima con ese _look_... así que comprendo perfectamente a Selphie... ¡Y a ti! ^^

Bueno, quiero decirte que aún no he empezado a leer el fic que me recomiendas y no ha sido por falta de ganas, sino porque todo el tiempo libre que me ha quedado, que no ha sido mucho, lo he dedicado al capítulo porque ya llevaba bastante retraso, y como me ha salido larguísimo, me ha llevado más tiempo del que calculaba. Mi amiga Ayumi está la pobre esperando a que termine para que repase su capítulo y poder subirlo, en cuanto termine con ella, me pongo con lo tuyo y te cuento.

Respecto a lo que me comentas (en respuesta a mi comentario ^^) de que escribes sin prisa, disfrutando cada diálogo, así es como creo yo que debe ser; aunque hay una cosa en la que no estoy de acuerdo contigo, y es respecto a la descripción. Yo opino que la descripción es parte necearía de una novela, y que lo que hay que intentar es hacerla lo más comprensible posible, consiguiendo que capte la esencia del escenario o la persona que describe; sin pretender hacer un detallado inventario de todo y describiendo cada objeto con pelos y señales (estas son las que se hacen cansinas, según mi opinión, y logran que a la gente en general no les gusten). Ten en cuenta que en el mundo del fandom —ya basado en películas, juegos, libros, que ya se ocuparon de hacernos saber cómo eran los escenarios y los personajes—, quizás no sea necesaria; pero en un relato propio opino que no sólo es necesaria, sino también imprescindible. Aunque en su justa medida, claro... Por otro lado me encanta la ironía y el sarcasmo sano en la escritura. Uno de mis ídolos es Groucho Marx (puede parecer que es de otro tiempo pero su humor no está sujeto a una época. Frases como "El matrimonio es la principal causa de divorcio" o la de su epitafio "Perdonen que no me levante" son, y seguirán siendo siempre, geniales y rezumando ironía).

Bueno, respecto a chaparreras y zahones, las diferencias las apreciarás más en imágenes que con la descripción.

Dejo de darte la lata (es broma xD), y me despido deseando que te haya gustado este capítulo.

¡Un fuerte abrazo, kupó!

.

**Flora Athena:** ¡Hola!

Tranquila que no se me descontrolan las cuentas con los review, puedes mandarme todos lo que quieras, me encanta que lo hagas, jeje.

Sobre lo que me dices del cap 9 de la parte del acantilado, la verdad es que la escena ya era cómica en sí, por lo que no me fue muy difícil hacerla más cómica simplemente añadiendo alguna cosa que otra a lo que pasó (Laguna tiró a los otros, prácticamente de una patada y, luego, va y dice que qué valientes habían sido, jajaja). Me lo paso muy bien escribiendo los trozos de Laguna, Kiros y Ward, porque me gustan mucho. Laguna es un personaje que me encanta, de mis favoritos; pero a Squall le parece patético XD. Seguro que, si se entera de que es su padre, le da un ataque; claro que después de cobrarse por haberlo dejado tirado, solo, total y absolutamente solo XD. También adoro a mi Quistis (la verdad es que mucho más que a la original, que era demasiado seria y estricta para mi gusto, parecía como si tuviese veinte años más de los que tenía). Y no sufras por ella porque no se entera de los desprecios de Squall, ella es muy feliz, va a la suya. Y al resto de personajes les cae muy bien.

Y comentando el review del cap 10, primero que nada pedirte que me expliques una expresión que pusiste: "te volaste la Barda". No la entiendo, supongo que será muy común en tu país, pero yo es la primera vez que la veo.^^ De todas formas me ha quedado claro que te ha gustado cómo he puesto a Irvine xD Espero que sigas opinando igual después de haber leído este capítulo dónde lo conocemos mejor .

Bueno, ¿cómo podría explicarte lo feliz y orgullosa que me siento cuando dices que mi fic es tu favorito de los del FF8? La respuesta: ¡muchísimo! Y no me extraña que te encante Squall, es mi personaje favorito, tanto del juego como de mi fic. Me atrae mucho su dualidad entre lo que dice y lo que piensa (fiel reflejo de lo que hace la mayoría de gente). Aunque Squall es mucho más contundente que la mayoría, jajajaja.

El nombre para mi fic lo saqué de escribir, tal y como suena, Final Fantasy VIII Director's cut. Y lo elegí por lo de las películas, que cuando es muy famosa, luego sacan la versión "Director's cut (lo que vendría a significar el montaje que el director hubiese deseado hacer y no le habían dejado hasta entonces; aunque en realidad sospecho que lo hacen para que los fans de la peli se la vuelvan a comprar o vayan a verla de nuevo y así sacar más dinero). En estas versiones añaden escenas que fueron recortadas en la primera versión y a veces incluso cambian el final de la película. Lo que quiero decir con este título que le he puesto a mi fic es que voy a contar lo que verdaderamente pasó en el FF y sin censura ^^. Espero haber contestado bien a tu duda, si no, me lo dices^^.

Y por último, de momento está muy difícil que Ayumi y yo escribamos juntas una parodia de FF10. A mí aún me falta mucho de la del 8 y no dispongo de demasiado tiempo para dedicarle. Y si empezara otro fic largo me sería imposible seguir adelante con los dos. Y ella, aparte de terminar un proyecto que tiene en pausa cuando acabe su parodia del 7, creo que ya tiene en mente otro. De todas formas no es algo que descarte para un futuro^^.

Bueno, ¡gracias por leer y por comentar!

Bye, bye

PD: Una duda, ¿vas a continuar con tu fic o de momento no puedes?

.

**Kitty kisaragi:** ¡Hola, te doy la bienvenida a mi fic!

Siempre es agradable recibir comentarios de lectores nuevos. Y mas si te dicen que se han partido de la risa , jaja.

La verdad es que a mí también me pasa eso que me cuentas. A veces voy andando sola por la calle, aburrida o despistada, me viene a la cabeza algo que me ha hecho reír o una escena de lo que voy a escribir y empiezo a reírme como si acabasen de contarme el mejor chiste del mundo. La gente a veces me mira como si estuviese loca, jajajaja

En cuanto a Quistis, ¡yo la adoro! ¡lo juro! La maltrato desde el más profundo cariño. Ella es un personaje que necesito tal y como la he creado, porque quiero que todos los protagonistas contrasten con Squall, esto le da mayor fuerza al personaje principal, que es Squall. Y como para serio ya tenemos suficiente con él, y a Quistis al principio le gustaba Squall, decidí dar un cambió radical a la personalidad de la instructora y realzar su "amor" por Squall hasta convertirlo en casi obsesivo. De todas formas, te digo, como a muchos, que no sufras por ella. Ella no sufre nada, vive tan feliz en su mundo, además de tener muchísimos admiradores y amigos. Todo el grupo, excepto Squall, la aprecia y la valora y, no solo el miembro nº 1 de su club de fans, Gili, está totalmente enamorado de ella, si no que tiene algún que otro corazón partido por ahí. Y luego está el factor de su buena suerte, que es mucha, seguro que le esperan cosas muy buenas para el futuro ^^. ¿Conseguirá la bellísima y legendaria heroína de _La Campaña de La Tercera Rebelión de los Monstruos_ el amor verdadero?... ¡Próximamente en sus ordenadores!

Bueno, me despido, espero que te hayas divertido también con este capítulo, ¡ya me lo dirás!

Bye, bye (^^)


	12. Operación Filete de Anchoa Parte I

**Disclaimers**: Los personajes, el mundo, los objetos, monstruos y cualquier otro ser o elemento del Final Fantasy no me pertenecen.

.

**Aclaraciones: **Hola a todos, aquí tenéis un regalito doble para año nuevo (^^) Mi deseo era colgarlo el día 1 o lo más tarde posible en Reyes, pero, como quería poner todo lo de Deling de una vez (lo he hecho en un capítulo doble), me resultó imposible acabarlo a tiempo. Espero que lo disfrutéis leyendo tanto como lo he hecho yo escribiéndolo.

.

¡Feliz 2010! Aunque sea con retraso...

.

.

**Capítulo 12: Operación Filete de Anchoa. Parte I**

.

.

Nuestros protagonistas ya podían ver la ciudad de Deling recortarse a lo lejos sobre un cielo sorprendentemente crepuscular para ser la hora en la que el sol estaba en el cenit.

_«En poco más de media hora llegaremos a nuestro destino y podremos centrarnos en la misión»,_ deseaba Squall.

La noche había sido muy larga, especialmente para el joven líder, que no había pegado ojo y aún sentía las piernas dormidas a pesar de hacer más de cuatro horas que habían reemprendido la marcha. Pero, claro, como no había querido despertar a Rinoa —que plácidamente había ido acomodándose sobre él hasta casi usarlo de colchón—, había aguantado estoicamente sentado con las piernas flexionadas en postura de yoga pero con las manos en la espalda de la chica. Cuántas veces tuvo que reprimirse para no bajarlas un poco, y cuánto esfuerzo le costó... Menos mal que Zell se mantuvo despierto de guardia a su lado, no dejándolo sólo ni un segundo y compartiendo el café; lo que le había ayudado a mantener las manos quietas y no aprovecharse de la inocente chica que, confiada, dormía la borrachera sobre él...

_«Sigh... —lamentaba el SeeD—, he perdido la única posibilidad, que seguramente tendré en la vida, de tocar el culo de Rinoa... Sigh... Y seguro que esta noche ha sido y será la más tórrida de mi vida, porque dudo mucho que vuelva a tener tan cerca una chica tan borracha como para tirarse a dormir a mis brazos... Sigh... ¡Pero mejor, porque yo no quiero para nada tocar el culo de Rinoa! —exclamó mentalmente y se quedo en blanco ante la gran mentira que acababa de pensar—. Bueno, tampoco hay que exagerar... —se dijo—. Lo que quiero decir, es decir, lo que pienso, es que no quiero para nada que Rinoa se tiré en mis brazos porque luego me abandonaría, como hacen siempre todos, para tirarse en los brazos del primer rubio pervertido que se le cruzase»_, concluyó recordando a Seifer. Squall aún no había podido perdonarle a Rinoa que lo dejase plantado en la pista de baile, con la mala excusa de que tenía una cita con el director, cuando seguramente lo había hecho para buscar a su "novio", del que había afirmado con rotundidad y lágrimas de dolor en los ojos: ¡Yo lo amaba! Y luego iba diciendo que quería hablar con él para romper el compromiso... ¡Pues no había visto que lo hiciese cuando se encontraron en la emisora! Y que no había tenido tiempo era una excusa barata, se decía el líder mientras caminaba en silencio.

Lo seguían los otros en fila, muy cansados; las chicas habían dormido un par de horas y ellos no habían pegado ojo.

Irvine se salió de la fila, se colocó al lado del pensativo SeeD y le dijo muy bajo:

—Ey, Squall, no le cuentes a Selphie lo de la rata… —El cowboy se quitó un pelo de la boca, un bello recuerdo de Pestecilla Penetrante.

—No te preocupes, no le hablaré de tu zoofilia, de cómo sobabas a la rata peluda y de cómo estuviste a punto de tirártela...

—No es eso —alegó el vaquero—, yo creía que era Selphie.

—¿En serio? —ironizó Squall—. ¿Y cuándo te diste cuenta de tu error? ¿Cuando la besaste apasionadamente y te clavaste sus incisivos? ¿O cuando le tocaste el culo y notaste algo raro, digamos, algo largo y delgado llamado cola que las ratas tienen y las chicas no?

—No seas borde. Lo que me ha pasado a mí le puede pasar a cualquiera.

—A mí, no.

—Claro, claro, por eso, si en lugar de ser Rinoa la que tenías en brazos hubiese sido una rata pero tú, al no ver nada, hubieses deducido que era noche cerrada y que era la mujer de tus sueños la que estaba contigo, no hubieses intentado tirártela...

—¡Por supuesto que no! ¡Yo nunca intentaría aprovecharme de que Rinoa estaba borracha para meterle mano!

—Es verdad... Se me olvidaba que aún eres virgen...

—¡¿Y qué?

—Pues que esta noche podría haber sido tu gran oportunidad.

—Como la tuya con Selphie... Ah, no, espera, preferiste tirarle los trastos a la rata.

—No me lo recuerdes... Menos mal que vino aquella rata macho muy cabreada y me mordió cuando ya iba a entrar a saco —afirmó, mirándose la marca de la mano.

El asunto de Irvine y Pestecilla Penetrante no había ido a más porque alguna de las ratas había alertado al padre de Pestecilla, que dormitaba bajo el puente, y éste había llegado a tiempo de impedir que su hijita perdiese la honra con aquel humano tan desaprensivo y aprovechado. Por supuesto, hecho un basilisco había premiado al pervertido con unos cuantos arañazos y mordiscos. Y la cosa no llegó a más por las súplicas de su hija y por la intervención de Zell, que le había echado un tranquilizante por encima al iracundo padre. Después, el karateca había tenido que darle una panacea al cowboy para que se recuperase del estado rabia que le había provocado el padre de Pestecilla.

—¡Dentro de poco estaremos en Deling, la ciudad de Laguna! —exclamó felizmente Selphie, la única que no parecía cansada—. ¡Daos prisa, que parecéis tortugas! —Echó a correr y se puso la primera de la fila.

—Nos damos toda la prisa que podemos —replicó Zell, intentando no arrastrar los pies.

—¡Yo estoy muy cansada y debo reservar todas las fuerzas para la misión! —dijo Quistis.

—Deling... —musitó Rinoa por lo bajo. La chica no había hablado desde que reemprendieron la marcha, lo que no había extrañado a los otros porque lo habían achacado al cansancio, algo bien lejos de la realidad.

Los dos grupos de combate eran los mismos del día anterior porque ni tan siquiera habían tenido ganas de calentarse la cabeza formando nuevos. Y, cuando algún monstruo aparecía con ganas de bronca, se habían limitado a apretar simultáneamente R2+L2 y huir del combate. Había que guardar las pocas fuerzas que les quedaba para la misión... Resumiendo: la resaca era monumental.

Llegaron a la entrada de la ciudad y Selphie, que seguía en cabeza y era seguida por todos, fue la primera en entrar. Nada más poner un pie en Deling se encontraron en una gran ciudad donde era de noche cerrada.

—¡Cómo mola! —exclamó Selphie—. ¡A pesar de que son las doce y media de medio día y de que en la pantalla anterior era de día, aquí ya es de noche! ¡A ver que lo compruebe otra vez!

—¡Guau, guau, guau! —estuvo de acuerdo Charco.

La chica salió de la ciudad y, efectivamente, aunque el cielo más que al de las doce correspondía al del atardecer, era de día, eso no podía negarlo nadie.

—¡¿Veis? ¡De día! —exclamó la incombustible muchacha y entró de nuevo arrastrándolos con ella—. ¡De noche! —Salió otra vez y todos detrás—. ¡De día! ¡De noche! ¡De día! ¡De noche! —repetía entrando y saliendo de Deling—. ¡Qué divertido! ¡Mamemimomú! ¡De día! ¡De noche! ¡Jajajajajaja!

—¡Guau, guau, guau!

—¡Selphie, ¿quieres dejar de jugar de una puñetera vez? —exigió Squall.

—¡Vale, jefe!

—¡Y no me llames jefe tú también!

—Muñeca, veo que mis palabras calan muy hondo en ti —entró al ataque el vaquero, ignorando la protesta del líder.

—Jijijiji —rió ella, ignorando también a Squall.

—Será mejor que busquemos la casa de ese general Calway —decidió Squall, ignorándolos a su vez, no merecía la pena enfadarse.

La ciudad realmente era muy grande y parecía un laberinto. Y como, aparentemente, sólo Irvine había estado antes en alguna que otra excursión de estudiantes, guiados por profesores, decidieron dejarlo hacer de guía. Pero, claro, en sus anteriores visitas el vaquero había estado más pendiente de sus compañeras que de trazar un mapa de por donde habían pasado. Por lo que, tras coger el autobús y hacer siete trasbordos, se encontraron de nuevo en la salida de la ciudad; o, lo que es lo mismo, por donde habían entrado. Allí discutían junto a un garaje en el que, a precio de oro, se podía alquilar un coche sin gasolina. La gasolina había que pagarla aparte.

—¡Menos mal que el autobús es gratis! —protestaba Squall.

—Déjame intentarlo de nuevo, jefe, esta vez seguro que no fallo.

—¡Eso dijiste las tres anteriores veces!

—Yo quiero coger otra vez el autobús que tiene el trayecto circular por la parte más externa de la ciudad —dijo Selphie.

—Por la D-30 —puntualizó Rinoa.

—Por la D-30 —siguió Selphie—. Pero esta vez ni nos bajamos delante de esa estación de trenes tan chula y tan grande...

—La estación de trenes de Deling... —especificó Rinoa.

—Eso —continuó Selphie—. No quiero bajarme ahí ni quiero bajarme delante de ese gran palacio...

—La Residencia Presidencial —musitó Rinoa.

—La Residencia Presidencial o como se llame —siguió la chica—, desde la que hemos podido contemplar con detalle ese monumento tan grande...

—El Arco de Triunfo... —aclaró Rinoa.

—Ese Arco de Triunfo que había en medio de la gran avenida situada frente a las puertas del palacio. ¡Yo quiero seguir dando vueltas en el autobús!

—Selphie, no estamos de excursión —cortó Squall—. Debemos encontrar cuanto antes la casa de ese tal Calway.

—... —no especificó nada Rinoa.

—Squall, macho, podríamos preguntar por ahí —volvió a insistir Zell.

—Os recuerdo que estamos en misión secreta y que...

—¡¿Alguien sabe dónde vive el general Calway? —berreó Quistis, harta de patear, hacia los transeúntes antes de que Squall pudiese finalizar la frase.

—¡Quistis!

Un grupo de soldados de Galbadia que había por allí los oyó y se acercaron estudiándolos suspicazmente.

—¿Para qué queréis saberlo? —inquirió el de mayor rango.

—Bueno... es que... —Squall buscó una excusa convincente mientras maldecía interiormente—. Verás...

—¿Qué pasa? ¿Acaso estás inventando una excusa? —inquirió el individuo cada vez más mosqueado.

Squall acarició la culata de su sable pistola, como no ocurriese un milagro, de un momento a otro iba a tener que utilizarlo...

—Disculpa a mi amigo —intervino Irvine—, es que es un poco tímido. Verás, nosotros tres —señaló a Squall, Zell y a sí mismo— somos tres chulos profesionales que hemos traído a estas tres bellas jovencitas —señaló a las chicas— para una fiesta privada del general Calway. El hombre quiere darse una fiestecilla al cuerpo. Ya me entiendes, jajajaja, un _ménage_ a cuatro. ¡Jajajajaja!

—Sí, claro, ¡jajajajaja! —rió el soldado jefe.

—Ya sabes cómo son estos peces gordos —siguió Irvine—. ¡Jajajajaja!

—Y que lo digas, ¡jajajajajaja! —convinieron todos los soldados.

—Y tiene buen gusto —señaló el de más graduación—. Cuando termine el General, ¿cuánto me costaría pasar un rato con la morena?

—Tú quieres tragarte la culata de mi sable pistola —espetó Squall con tono gélido, dando un paso hacia aquel tipo uniformado.

—¡Grrrrr! ¡Guau, guau, guau! ¡Grrrrr! —amenazó Charco.

—¡Jajajajaja! —rió Irvine y se interpuso entre los dos—. No le hagas caso a mi amigo y a su perro, son muy susceptibles. Y olvídate de la morena, cada minuto con ella vale tu sueldo de un año.

—Fiiiuuuu —silbó el soldado.

—Bueno, ¿nos dices el camino?

—Por supuesto, todo por servir a nuestros superiores. ¡Jajajaja!

—Claro, ¡jajajajaja! —le siguió el juego Irvine.

El soldado sacó un mapa de la ciudad.

—Estamos exactamente aquí. —Marcó una x en el mapa—. Tenéis que ir aquí por aquí. —Hizo un círculo donde se hallaba la casa del General y unió la x y el círculo con una línea—. Podéis quedaros el mapa.

—¡Muchas gracias!

Con aquel mapa no tuvieron ninguna dificultad en encontrar la casa que estaba en la zona residencial de Deling.

La entrada estaba custodiada por dos soldados de guardia y daba acceso a un camino decorado a ambos lados con setos y bellos árboles al final del cual se erguía una preciosa y lujosa mansión, la residencia del general Calway.

Squall ya se las prometía muy felices; pero los soldados se negaron a dejarlos pasar. Y en eso estaban...

—Lo siento mucho —dijo uno de los guardas por enésima vez—, pero no puedo dejaros pasar si antes no arriesgáis vuestra vida en una misión suicida. Son las normas para tener audiencia con el General.

—Tan retorcido como siempre —murmuró Rinoa por lo bajo.

—¿Qué dices? —le preguntó Squall.

—Nada, que, ¿cuál es la prueba?

—Sencillo. Averiguar un número escrito con sangre que hay en lo más profundo de _La Tumba del Rey Sin Nombre_. Un peligroso lugar del que ninguno de los que han conseguido llegar ha podido regresar jamás.

—Si nadie ha vuelto, ¿cómo se sabe que hay un número escrito con sangre en lo más profundo de la tumba? —inquirió Selphie.

—Eso carece de importancia —cortó el guardia—. Ahora bien, por un módico precio, sólo 25000 giles, os puedo decir el número.

—¡Qué caro! —protestó Zell.

—También os puedo dar una pista. Eso sólo os costará 5000 giles.

—¡Nuestra fortuna asciende a 0 giles! —saltó Quistis.

—No es mi problema.

—¡No sabes con quién estás hablando! ¡Yo soy la Legendaria Heroína de la...!

—Déjalo, Quistis —cortó Squall—, ya lo averiguaremos nosotros...

Se alejaron una pantalla de los soldados y se encontraron en un solitario paraje formado por un camino, por el que no pasaba ni un alma, flanqueado por árboles y vegetación; también había una fuente de extracción de magia. Allí mismo, tras dejar seca la fuente, hicieron una reunión de emergencia.

—¿Y ahora qué hacemos? —preguntó Zell.

—No nos va a quedar más remedio que ir a esa tumba —opinó Squall.

—¿Alguien tiene idea de por dónde cae? —inquirió Selphie.

—Una vez nos iban a llevar allí de excursión —dijo Irvine—, pero los profesores encargados de acompañarnos se negaron en rotundo a ir. Así que ni idea.

—Bueno... —intervino Rinoa—, creo que está saliendo de Deling hacia el Este, a unas tres horas de camino andando; aunque en coche se llega bastante rápido. Pero como no tenemos ni un gil...

—¡Tres horas más de caminata! —se alarmó Quistis.

—¡Guau! —se alarmó Charco.

—¡Tenemos los pies molidos! —corearon todos, menos Squall.

—¡Me importa un bledo si tenéis los pies molidos o sangrantes! —les dejó bien claro el líder—. El problema es que tres horas de ir, más tres de volver, más, pongamos, media hora para averiguar el número, suman un total de seis horas y media. Y si a eso le añadimos que son exactamente... —Consultó su reloj de pulsera— las 14:30, da como resultado que nos reuniremos con Calway a las nueve de la noche.

—¿Y...? —inquirieron los otros.

—Pues que de repente sé que el día D hora H es exactamente hoy a las 20:00:00 en punto. Llegaremos como mínimo una hora tarde.

—Eso es muy grave... —convinieron los SeeDs.

—Y tanto —estuvo de acuerdo Squall—, me rebajaran de grado.

—No te preocupes, Squall —intentó animar Selphie—, seguro que no empieza el follón hasta que lleguemos. Después de todo, somos los protas.

—Gracias por tus ánimos, Selphie. Eso lo sé. Pero la degradación no habrá quien me la quite... Sigh... —El duro SeeD se enjugó una lágrima con la manga de la chupa de cuello peludo, el dolor era muy grande. Pero no podía mostrarlo ante sus subordinados—. Sigh... El viento me ha llenado los ojos de arena... —improvisó, a pesar de que no soplaba ni la más ligera brisa y de que en aquella pantalla el suelo era asfalto flanqueado de húmedo césped.

De pronto Ifrit hizo acto de presencia sin haber sido invocado.

—¡Squall, macho, no llores! —dijo a pleno pulmón ensordeciéndolos a todos—. ¡No permitiré que te degraden!

—Gracias, sigh... —agradeció, muy emocionado—; pero, ¿cómo podrías impedir semejante desgracia?

—Verás, tío, en esa Tumba viven unos colegas míos: Hermanos. Son unos G.F. muy majos y muy amigos míos. Si se lo pido, seguro que nos ayudan y nos dicen el número.

—¡Qué bien, ¿verdad, Squall? —exclamaron todos intentando animarlo.

—¡Guau! —se sumó Charco.

—Eso nos evitaría solo media hora —hizo ver el líder—. Las seis horas de viaje no hay quien nos la quite. Llegaríamos media hora tarde y... me degradarían.

—¡Jajajajaja! —rió Ifrit—. No necesariamente, porque no hace falta que vayamos para que nos digan el número. —El guardián se sacó del bolsillo un objeto rectangular con botoncitos y una especie de antena en un extremo—. ¡Mirad!

—¡Oooooooooooh! —exclamaron todos—. ... Esto... ¿y eso qué es?...

—¡Un _walkie-talkie_!

—Claro, un _walkie-talkie_... —dijo Squall, aunque no tenían ni idea de qué se trataba; pero no podía quedar como un ignorante delante de Rinoa y sus subordinados.

—¡Jajajaja! —rió Irvine—, un _walkie-talkie_… ¡Qué, si no...! —se hizo el entendido delante de las chicas.

—¿Y para qué sirve? —preguntaron los otros; no sentían la imperiosa necesidad de fingir conocimientos que no poseían.

—Hermanos tienen otro igual —explicó Ifrit—. Con esto podemos comunicarnos a distancia.

—¡Guaaaau! —exclamaron todos, Charco incluido.

—Mis colegas, Hermanos, viven en _La_ _Tumba del Rey sin Nombre_. Y en el pasado, cada vez que Hermanos y yo queríamos saber algo los unos del otro, teníamos que recorrer el largo camino que separaba nuestros hogares; algo muy cansino incluso para nosotros, los Guardianes de la Fuerza, que nos desplazamos a un ritmo mucho mayor que los humanos. Pero un día que volvían de hacerme una visita se encontraron con un adolescente despeñado. Hermanos tienen muy buen corazón y lo recogieron, lo llevaron a la Tumba y le curaron sus trescientas veintisiete fracturas al punto que quedó como nuevo. El muchacho les confesó que era un poco torpe con los precipicios y que ese había sido su undécimo despeñamiento. Era un chico muy simpático y adorable, me contaron Hermanos. Y también muy agradecido. Decía que había sido abducido por los extraterrestres y, en señal de agradecimiento por la ayuda prestada, les regaló los _walkie-talkies_, unos artilugios provenientes de un planeta más desarrollado que el nuestro, según dijo. Y les enseñó a usarlos.

—Sí, claro... —dudó Squall, que nunca había visto un ovni.

—Cuando fui a ver a Hermanos —siguió el relato Ifrit—, me regalaron uno. A ellos no les hacia puñetera falta porque vivían juntos y ya se habían cansado de jugar a hablarse desde un lado de la Tumba a otro. Ya veréis cómo mola...

El guardián se colocó el artilugio pegado a la boca y dijo:

—Aquí Ifrit, cambio —rápidamente se lo llevó a la oreja para oír la respuesta.

—¡Ifrit, tío, soy Seclet, cuánto tiempo! Cambio.

—¡Ey, Seclet, ¿qué tal todo por ahí? Cambio —preguntó, y se alejó el _walkie-talkie_ de la oreja para no quedarse sordo. Todos pudieron oír la atronarte voz del Guardián:

—¡Un asco, más aburrido que una tumba! ¡Jajajajaja! —rió su propio chiste—. Cambio.

—¡Oye, dile a tu hermano mayor que se ponga que tengo que hablar con él! Cambio.

—¡Vale! ¡MINOTAUROOOOOOOO! —berreó—. ¡Ifrit al _walkie-talkie_!

Tras unos segundos de silencio.

—¡Ifrit, capullo integral, soy Minotauro! ¡Cuánto tiempo sin saber de ti, cacho imbécil! —exclamó en el súmmum del colegueo—. ¡¿No me digas que me llamas para decirme que ya has ligao, jodido pervertido? Cambio.

—¡Jajajajaja!, ¡qué más quisiera! ¡Pero viajo con Shiva! Cambio.

—¡¿Con Shiva? ¡¿Con la macizorra buenorra de la Emperatriz del Hielo? ¡Me está tomando el pelo, capullo! Cambio.

—¡Jajajajaja! ¡Para nada! Verás, resulta que vino a la cueva a derrotarme un chaval muy majo y muy valiente... —El guardián empezó a relatarle los acontecimientos desde que conoció a Squall—... bla, bla, bla... ¿Puedes creerlo? ¡Me quedé alucinado al verla! Y entonces, yo bla, bla, bla... Bla, le guiñe un ojo y bla, bla, bla... Yo creo que algo le molo porque bla, bla, bla...

—Esto... —Squall tiró de los pelos de la rodilla del Guardián para llamar su atención—. Ifrit, comprendo que tengas muchas cosas de las que hablar con tus amigos, pero ya son las tres, llevas más de media hora hablando. A este paso se nos va a hacer de noche. Pregúntale el número.

—¡Uy, perdona, cuando me pongo a hablar por _walkie-talkie_ se me pasan las horas! ¡Menos mal que no tengo que pagar por ello! ¡Jajajajaja! —El Señor del Fuego se puso serio y le dijo a su amigo—: Oye, Minotauro, necesito que ayudes a mi dueño. Verás... —Le explicó la situación.

—¡Ningún problema, cacho mierda disecada! ¡Me sé el número de memoria! ¡Después de todo, lo he escrito yo! ¡Jajajajajaja! ¡Pero no te va ha resultar gratis, cabronazo! ¡Estoy hasta las mismísimas pelotas de vivir aquí asustando a los cuatro jóvenes gilipollas que se atreven a venir a la Tumba! ¡Exijo unirme a tu hilarante grupo! ¡Mola la vida de aventuras y despiporre que me has contado! ¡Estoy dispuesto a jurar fidelidad eterna a uno de esos muchachos tan friquis! ¡¿Hace el trato, imbécil? Cambio.

—Ningún problema. Estarán encantados de tener un Guardián más sin tener que despeinarse por conseguirlo. Dime el número. Cambio.

—¡De eso nada, capullo integral! ¡Os lo diré personalmente! ¡Hacemos las maletas y vamos para allí, cacho guarro! Dentro de hora y media nos vemos en Deling. Cambio.

—Vale. A las cuatro y media en la entrada de la ciudad por la parte de fuera, para no asustar a los del alquiler de coches. No os retraséis, que tenemos prisa. Cambio.

—¡Tranquilo, gilipollas, a las cuatro y media en punto allí nos vemos! Cambio y corto.

—Gracias, Ifrit, eres supercompetente —agradeció Squall.

—Siempre a tus órdenes —replicó el Guardián, satisfecho; seguro que Shiva estaba muy impresionada.

Luego desapareció.

—Bien, ahora a esperar hora y media —dedujo Zell.

—¿Qué hacemos durante ese tiempo? —preguntó Selphie.

—¿Irvine, te queda alguna petaca llena? —inquirió Squall.

—Lo siento, jefe, acabamos con todas mis reservas anoche.

—Jo, con la sed que tengo... —rezongó Quistis.

—Hay un pequeño club muy prestigioso en el sótano del hotel Galbadia... —les informó Rinoa—. Si tuviésemos dinero, podríamos tomarnos allí unas cañas de cerveza mientras esperamos.

—Pero, lamentablemente, no tenemos ni un gil... —murmuró Squall.

—Guau... —estuvo de acuerdo Charco.

—¡Mirad! —exclamaron simultáneamente Quistis y Selphie—. ¡Un billete de cien giles abandonado en el suelo! ¡Qué suerte!

El grupo se adueño del billete antes que viniese su autentico dueño a reclamarlo y corrieron, guiados por Rinoa, en busca del club.

En cuanto entraron en el hotel, Squall, Zell y Selphie tuvieron una sensación de _déjà vu_.

_«¡Dios mío! —exclamó mentalmente Squall—. ¡Es el mismo sitio en el que Laguna se tiró a Julia después de haberla oído cantar!»_

—Ey, aquí vinimos con Laguna —exclamó Zell.

—¡Qué bien! ¡Con un poco de suerte nos lo encontramos! —deseó Selphie.

—Selphie, fue solo un sueño común —puntualizó Squall—. Laguna no existe.

—¿Y la segunda vez también fue un sueño? —dudó la muchacha.

—¡Laguna es real y es supersexy! —opinó Quistis.

—¡Está de pan y moja! —estuvo de acuerdo Selphie.

—¡Es imposible que exista un tipo tan patético! —continuó Squall empecinado en su teoría—. ¡Por necesidad, tiene que haber sido una pesadilla!

—¿Quién es Laguna? —quiso saber Irvine, algo mosqueado por el interés mostrado por Selphie—. Selphie, nena, ¿es más atractivo que yo?... —le preguntó en un susurro.

—Jijijiji... Verás, Laguna es un tipo increíble, majísimo, supersimpatiquísimo, adorable; pero, sobre todo, es el macho con más atractivo sensual y sexual que he visto en mi vida. Cuando lo contemplas, te derrites y sientes la imperiosa necesidad de arrancarte toda la ropa, tirarlo al suelo, desnudarlo a mordiscos y cepillártelo ahí mimo... Aaaah... —suspiró.

—Qué... bien... —masculló el cowboy—. ¿Y cómo fue? ¿Te gustó tanto como esperabas?... —preguntó en una demostración de masoquismo total.

—¡Si no pasó nada! ¡Yo estaba dentro de un tipo llamado Kiros!

—¿¡Eh!

—Mejor te lo explico desde el principio mientras nos tomamos las cañas.

El local era idéntico al que habían visitado con Laguna. Los muchachos se sentaron en una mesa frente al escenario de suelo dorado, en el que destacaba un piano de cola negro; parecía el mismo que había tocado Julia.

—¿Qué desean tomar? —preguntó una camarera.

—Toda la cerveza que nos podamos permitir con cien giles —pidió Squall.

—Seis litronas —tomó nota la camarera—. ¡Qué suerte, con seis litronas tenéis derecho a unas tapas gratis! ¡Enseguida os lo traigo todo!

La chica desapareció y, como estaba programado así, todo permaneció en silencio hasta que reapareció de nuevo con una bandeja repleta.

Dejó las seis jarras de litro de cerveza, cada una delante de uno de nuestros protas, y colocó un par de botecitos con palillos de dientes para pinchar las tapas.

Zell se relamió por anticipado. ¿Qué sería? ¿Unos calamares a la romana? ¿Sepia a la plancha? ¿O quizás unas patatas bravas?...

—Hoy estáis de suerte —dijo la camarera—. Aún nos quedaba una suculenta tapa en la cocina, la especialidad de Deling: ¡Lentejas a la vinagreta! ¡Un rico plato de lentejas cocidas aliñadas con una salsa hecha a base de vinagre, cebolla, calabacín, pimientos, tomate y aceite! ¡Por supuesto, todo muy mezclado para que la esencia de lenteja haya llegado hasta la última molécula de cualquier componente! ¡A disfrutar de lo lindo!

La chica colocó el plato de lentejas en el medio.

—¡Son cien giles con propina incluida!

—Sigh... —se enjugó una lágrima Zell y sacó un resto de bocata de anchoas de su reserva privada.

—¿Hoy toca el piano Julia? —preguntó Selphie a la camarera, con la esperanza de que Laguna hiciese acto de presencia, mientras el líder sacaba el dinero.

—¿Julia? No conozco a ninguna Julia. Por las noches toca el piano Buel, una especie de murciélago muy aficionado al Jazz. Pero hoy no habrá actuación porque todo el mundo estará en el desfile de la bruja. ¡Que aproveche!

La chica desapareció y todos, menos Zell, se apropiaron de un mondadientes y se lanzaron a pinchar lentejas. Squall empezaba a estar harto de tanta lenteja; pero tenía el estómago vacío... Aunque había que reconocer que estaban muy buenas.

—Selphie, cuéntame el rollo ese de ese tío llamado Laguna.

—Jijijiji. Verás, todo empezó cuando...

Mientras Selphie ponía en antecedentes al vaquero, intercalando los pinchitos de lenteja y largos tragos de cerveza, los otros engulleron en silencio y bebieron más de la mitad de sus respectivas jarras. Charco se deleitaba debajo de la mesa con una buena ración de su plato favorito: comida de gato enlatada, un regalo del señor Pepe, el anciano de la garita que había a la entrada del Jardín de Galbadia.

—Todo está igual... —comentó Zell, mirando a su alrededor, con la sensación de hambre calmada una vez más gracias a Dulci—. Parece que de un momento a otro va a entrar Julia y se va a poner a tocar el piano y a cantar.

—Qué casualidad —señaló Rinoa—. Mi madre también fue pianista y cantante en este lugar antes de casarse con mi padre.

—Y dijiste que se llamaba Julia —recordó Zell.

—Julia Heartilly —especificó.

—¡Qué casualidad tan casual! — Quistis estuvo de acuerdo con Rinoa—. ¡El mismo nombre y tocaban y cantaban en el mismo sitio! ¡Y Laguna se cepilló a la cantante! ¡¿Te das cuenta de que si eso hubiese pasado en el pasado, cuando tu madre era la cantante del club, Laguna podría haber sido tu padre?

—¡Sí, jajajajajaja!

—Eso es imposible —cortó Squall—, Laguna no existe. Pero, en el caso de haber existido, es imposible que la naturaleza permita que un tío así sea capaz de perpetuar su especie. No puedo imaginar cómo sería ni lo que tendría que pasar el pobre desgraciado que lo tuviese de padre.

—¡Sería muy afortunado! —saltaron Zell, Selphie y Quistis; haber estado en el interior de Kiros y Ward los había hecho conocer en profundidad al despistado soldado de Galbadia—. ¡Laguna es todo amor y bondad! ¡Amaría a su hijo y le daría amor con todas sus fuerzas!... A no ser que no supiese que tenía ese hijo, claro... —añadieron, pensando que, dada la pasión que el hombre despertaba en las féminas, no era un imposible que alguna se hubiese aprovechado de él y lo hubiese abandonado sin comunicarle que le había robado su semilla.

—Ya... —dudó Squall.

—El hijo de un hombre así —intervino Rinoa— sería increíblemente sexy, guapo y carismático. Seguro... Alguien como... —musitó contemplando a Squall que, según ella, tenía todas esas virtudes. Sin apartar los ojos del rostro masculino, dio un largo sorbo de cerveza—. ¡Hip! Alguien como, como... —continuó, poniéndose roja como un tomate, dispuesta a finalizar con un "como tú", gracias a la desinhibición que el alcohol le daba.

—¿Alguien como Seifer? —se adelantó Squall, muy celoso y desinhibido—. Porque tú dijiste: "¡Yo lo amaba con toda mi alma!" —afirmó, poniendo en boca de la chica lo que sus recuerdos distorsionados por los celos se habían empeñado en almacenar como cierto—. Y no te importó para nada que yo estuviese delante.

—¡¿Cuándo he dicho yo eso? —se enfadó Rinoa.

—¡No disimules! ¡Todos vimos el deseo con el que lo mirabas en tu _flashback_! ¡Porque sólo tenías catorce años! ¡Si no, te lo cepillas allí mismo delante de todas tus amigas pijas! ¡Pija, más que pija, que sólo eres una pija!

—¡Y tú un tonto del culo que no se entera de nada! ¡Idiota!

Mientras la parejita intercambiaba estas tiernas palabras, Zell, abrazado a su jarra, musitaba:

—Dulci, oh, Dulci... ¡¿Qué sería de mí sin ti? Seguramente haría muchos años que habría muerto de hambre... Oh, Dulci, dulce Dulci...

—La verdad es que el _Estudiante del Antifaz_ es la mar de atractivo y valiente —le comía la cabeza a nadie Quistis—. Lo que pasa es que, como es un superhéroe, no se fijará en serio en una chica tan normal como yo... Aunque, claro, yo soy la Legendaria Heroína de bla, bla, bla... Y por otro lado, si nos fijamos, por ejemplo, en Superman o en Spiderman, los superhéroes suelen fijarse en chicas sin poderes, aunque, eso sí, guapísimas. Jeje, y la verdad es que yo, y no es por tirarme flores, guapa soy un rato, jeje. Igual, con un poco de suerte le gusto y todo, porque yo bla, bla...

—Selphie, te juro que lo de la rata no iba en serio...

—Jijijijiji...

—¡Guau, guau, guau!

.

:) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :)

.

—¡Ey, mirad! —dijo Zell, apenas traspasaron la puerta de Deling—. El hermano mayor ya nos está esperando.

Bajo la luz crepuscular que rodeaba las afueras de la ciudad todos pudieron ver un enorme Guardián, que recordaba al mítico minotauro, sentado sobre el tronco del único árbol milenario que había a varios kilómetros a la redonda; aunque mejor sería precisar que "había habido", pues el GF lo había tronchado con su peso.

—¡Ifrit, cacho mierda, por fin llegáis! —habló el Guardián sin mover las fauces.

—¡Es ventrílocuo! —exclamó Selphie—. ¡Cómo mola!

—Tú debes ser Minotauro —le dijo Irvine a una de las ramas rotas del árbol.

—¡Oye, tú, ¿por quién me has tomado?, insignificante intento de Brad Pitt en Leyendas de Pasión! —bramó, muy cabreado, aunque la enorme criatura lucía una sonrisa estúpida.

—¡Irvine, ponte las gafas! —ordenó Squall, temiendo que Hermanos se arrepintiesen y volviesen a la Tumba sin decirles el número; aunque sintiendo que le subía la afinidad con el Guardián: los dos opinaban lo mismo del cowboy de pacotilla.

—¡Ja, ja, ja, ja! —rió Ifrit—¡No te mosquees con el chaval! ¡El pobre es tan cegatón que casi se tira a una sucia y enorme rata de alcantarilla pensándose que era una guapa y adorable chica!

—¡Guau, guau, guau! —apoyó Charco.

—¡¿En serio? ¡! —rió el G.F con todas sus ganas.

—¿En serio? —se interesó Selphie.

—¡Las cosas no son como parecen! ¡Sólo estábamos charlando! —mintió Irvine.

—Minotauro, es increíble que puedas hablar y reírte así sin apenas moverte —le dijo Squall al enorme Guardián, ignorando al cowboy y sus patéticas excusas.

—Tío, ¿me hablas a mí? —preguntó el G.F. moviendo por primera vez las fauces.

—¡¿A quién si no? —intervino Quistis—. ¡¿Por cierto, no veo a tu hermano pequeño? ¿Acaso le ha dado miedo arriesgar su vida luchando enlazado a intrépidos SeeDs y se ha quedado escondidito en la tumba?

—¡Uy, lo que has dicho! —dijo el G.F.

—¡Este es Seclet! ¡El hermano pequeño! —se apresuró a sacarlos de su error Ifrit antes de que fuese demasiado tarde.

—¡¿En serio? —se sorprendieron todos—. ¡¿Y dónde está el hermano mayor?

—¡Cálmate, Minotauro! —decía Ifrit, mirando a algún sitio situado al lado de Seclet—. ¡La chica es un poco cortita, no pretendía insultarte!

Entonces todos fijaron la vista en el punto al que hablaba Ifrit y pudieron percatarse de que, sentado junto a Seclet, había otra criatura de aspecto muy parecido, pero infinitamente más pequeña. Las piernecitas no le llegaban al suelo; pero este detalle pasó inadvertido para la mayoría de los SeeDs y Rinoa, pues la cara de mala leche de Minotauro y el aura rojiza que lo rodeaba hizo que tragasen saliva. Algo que no ocurrió con Quistis, que exclamó:

—¡¿Y esto es un peligroso Guardián? ¡Jajajajajaja!

Minotauro de un salto bajó al suelo.

—¡De pie no le llega a su hermano pequeño ni a la rodilla! ¡Jajajajajajajaja!

—Pero a ti te saca varios palmos de altura... —le hizo ver Rinoa.

—¡Mala pécora! —bramó Minotauro.

—Humana, te la has cargado... —se compadeció de la chica Seclet.

—¡Rubia de bote! —siguió insultando Minotauro—. ¡Vas a conocer el verdadero significado de la expresión "molida a palos", sardina raquítica! —insultó.

—¡¿Tú, y cuántos más como tú me lo van a enseñar? —se envalentonó Quistis y sacó su látigo—. ¡Yo soy la heroína de la Campaña de La Tercera Rebelión de los Monstruos! ¡Además, soy rubia natural!

¡Zis, zas, zis! —El látigo rasgó el aire e impactó contra la dura piel de Minotauro; el cual sintió menos que si fuese un humano al que golpearan con el filamento de una pluma.

—¡Mosca cojonera! ¡¿Esto es todo lo que sabes hacer? ¡Menuda heroína de pacotilla! ¡Fea a rabiar, pecho plano! —siguió insultando—. ¡Seclet! —bramó—. ¡Deja de mirar el espectáculo y ven aquí! ¡Vamos a hacerle a esta ridícula humana una demostración práctica del ataque definitivo y especial de Hermanos: _El quebrantahuesos total_!

—Si no hay más remedio... —musitó el interpelado y empezó—: Piedra, papel, tijeras... ¡Ya me has vuelto a ganar! ¡Has sacado tijeras y yo papel! ¡Como siempre! ¡Pero es a la de tres, aún me quedan dos intentos! ¡No cantes victoria tan pronto! Piedra, papel, tijeras... ¡Jo, Minotauro, otra vez has sacado tijeras y yo papel!

—Lo siento, Quistis —decía Ifrit—. Eras insoportable, pero en el fondo no me caías tan mal...

—¡No quiero ver esto! —gritó Rinoa, cerrando los ojos.

Por el contrario, Zell, Selphie e Irvine con las gafas puestas, muy erguidos, miraban la escena sin siquiera pestañear, a pesar de los gruesos lagrimones que les resbalaban por las mejillas debido al esfuerzo. Pero era lo último que como SeeDs podían hacer por aquella que fue su compañera: contemplar, sin apartar la mirada, aguantando el sufrimiento en honor al estúpido sacrificio que inútilmente iba a hacer Quistis perdiendo la vida para nada y por nada.

—Un momento... —dijo Squall, y se interpuso entre los dos hermanos antes de que Seclet sacase por tercera vez papel—. Quistis será una plasta integral; pero es de mi grupo, es una de los nuestros. Si quieres luchar con ella, también tendrás que enfrentarte a mí —declaró y desenfundó el sable pistola.

—¡Squall! —exclamó, muy emocionada, la rubia.

—Sigh... —se enjugo una lágrima de emoción Rinoa, profundamente admirada por el heroico comportamiento de su "machoman"—. Squall... eres tan valiente, tan supermasculino... —La chica dio unos pasos al frente y se unió al dúo formado por Quistis y su admirado SeeD—. Yo moriré junto a ti... —le musitó al joven de cabellos castaños.

—¡No pienso permitir que le rocéis ni un pelo a Rinoa! —bramó él.

—¡Guau, guau! —se unió Charco, dispuesto a dejarse el pellejo por su dueña.

—¡Minotauro, yo no quiero hacerle nada a esa chica morena tan guapa!

—¡Si luchas contra Squall, tendrás que luchar contra tu mejor amigo! —bramó Ifrit.

—¡Jo! —protestó Minotauro.

De pronto un frío glacial los envolvió y una hermosa dama, Shiva, apareció también y se unió al cotarro.

—No pienso dejar que por un malentendido le hagas nada a mi dueña —defendió a Rinoa.

—¡Shiva! —exclamó Minotauro alucinado, con los ojos saliéndole de las órbitas y colándose por los recovecos que la exigua vestimenta de la Guardiana dejaba—. ¡Ifrit, cacho cabrón, era verdad que Shiva viajaba contigo! —Golpeó amistosamente en la espalda al Señor del Fuego con un manotazo tan fuerte que hubiese tumbado a una manada de búfalos. Ifrit logró permanecer sin moverse ni un ápice a pesar de que los pies y las rodillas estuvieron a punto de rompérsele por el esfuerzo; pero no podía quedar como un enclenque ante su amada. Ajeno a que había estado a punto de lesionar de por vida a su mejor amigo, Minotauro se dirigió a Shiva y, con los ojos brillantes, exclamó—: ¡¿Me das un autógrafo?

—Esto... claro...

Mientras la bella Guardiana escribía una dedicatoria, todos respiraron aliviados por la forma en la que se había resuelto el enredo.

—¡Démonos prisa que ya son casi las cinco! —señaló Squall.

—¿A quién le tenemos que jurar fidelidad eterna? —se interesaron Hermanos.

—Pues... —El líder miró a su grupo.

—Por mí, que se lo quede otro... —se apresuró a decir Quistis, no deseaba un Guardián tan poco glamouroso.

_«Como si te lo fuese a dar a ti —pensó Squall—, que tienes la afinidad con él a menos 1000+++. Rinoa tiene a Shiva y a Boko, si le doy también a Hermanos van a decir que tengo favoritismo por ella, ¡cosa que no es cierto, desde luego!... Irvine que se quede con su perrito, del que tanto presume, y si quiere a otro Guardián, que lo cace. Yo, desde luego, no le pienso regalar ninguno.» _

—Rinoa ya tiene dos —dijo en voz alta—. Y tú, Irvine, como el tuyo tiene tres cabezas, digamos que vale por tres, así que descartado.

—Jo, jefe... con lo que molan estos guardianes...

_«Me quedan Selphie y Zell... —siguió Squall con sus reflexiones mentales, ignorando al vaquero—. Me sabe mal dárselo a uno y desilusionar al otro... Quiero decir, es difícil saber cuál de los dos le sacará mejor provecho —improvisó para sí mismo una excusa a su momento de debilidad—. ¿Qué hago?... Mira cómo le brillan los ojitos a Zell... es como si estuviese esperando que se lo diese a él... Pero entonces, Selphie...»_

—Squall —interrumpió su mutismo Selphie—. Yo ya tengo a Sirena. Me llevo muy bien con ella y de momento me basta.

Una música celestial acompañada de unos maravillosos cánticos empezó a sonar dejándolos extasiados y suspirando a todos mientras pensaban que, después de escuchar eso, ya podían morir tranquilos. Era Sirena, agradeciendo la confianza de la chica. La Guardiana dejó de tocar la lira y enmudeció de nuevo. Antes de desaparecer le echó una panacea ++ de efecto grupo a Selphie, como siempre hacía. El grupo perdió el estado alterado _Éxtasis_, el único que Sirena era incapaz de controlar, un peligroso estado alterado que podía llevar a la muerte por inanición y deshidratación, ya que los que lo sufrían quedaban en una especie de trance de felicidad que los llevaba incluso a olvidarse de respirar.

—¿Qué estaba diciendo? —se preguntó Selphie—. ¡Ah, sí: dáselo a Zell!

_«Gracias, Selphie»,_ agradeció mentalmente Squall que la chica le hubiese solucionado su terrible dilema.

—Para ti, Zell —dijo en voz alta—. Además, tienes ya la afinidad muy alta con ellos.

—¡¿En serio? ¡Muchas gracias, tío! ¡Bien, viva! —empezó a dar saltos de alegría.

—Tienes buen ojo y madera de líder —le dijo con admiración Minotauro a Squall—. Si no te pertenecíamos a ti, ese cacho imbécil —se refirió a Zell ya como si lo conociese de toda la vida— es el más apropiado. ¡Me mola ese tío! —añadió y empezó a saltar junto a Zell.

Seclet se les unió.

—¡Jajajajajajajajaja! —reían felices los tres, sintiendo cómo la afinidad les subía a la carrera.

—¡Guau, guau, guau! —ladraba Charco y saltaba también con ellos.

—¡Basta ya! —cortó Squall—. Ya tendréis mucho tiempo para hacer el tonto. Ya son las cinco y un tiránico mandamás sin escrúpulos del ejército de Deling nos está esperando y no quiero llegar tarde.

—Sigh... —se enjugó una lágrima Rinoa.

.

:) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :)

.

Squall se detuvo delante de la puerta de la lujosa mansión del general Calway y se sintió impulsado a dar un discurso, algo nada habitual en él. Discurso que sólo era escuchado por Rinoa pues el resto del grupo y Charco se las habían apañado para no aparecer en la pantalla, y eso que estaban presentes; daba fe de ello el menú.

—Hemos llegado a nuestro destino —decía el líder—: la casa de un General del ejército de Galbadia. Un pez gordo del gobierno de Deling aliado con los Jardines, algo raro, raro... Aunque nosotros, por supuesto, no estamos para cuestionar las órdenes, sino para seguirlas al pie de la letra a pesar de que ello suponga obedecer las indicaciones de un despótico jefazo desaprensivo del ejército de Deling. Un dictador habituado a dominar y lucrarse a base de chupar la sangre del pueblo, bla, bla, bla... Un jefazo con ansias de poder, bla, bla... ninguna consideración en invadir Timber, bla, bla... intentarlo en Dollet, bla, bla... Alguien acostumbrado a pisotear a sus subordinados que...

—Esto... —interrumpió Rinoa—, Squall, júrame que, si entramos en esta casa, no vas a dejarme dentro...

—¿Por qué tendría que dejarte en la casa de un mandamás, sin escrúpulos, de un ejército tirano e invasor?

—Tú, júramelo, por favor...

—Está bien —accedió el SeeD a lo que consideró un capricho de niña mimada pija, o lo que era lo mismo: de la ex de Seifer. No sabía por qué pero, desde hacía unas horas, Squall no podía quitarse ese "brutal y horrible recuerdo", uno de los peores de su vida, según él: el _flashback_ del pasado de Rinoa; una exaltación del profundo amor que la chica había profesado a ese crápula sin escrúpulos... _«Que en gloria esté»_ —como diría la abuela de Sakae Kaze—, sintió la obligación de añadir mentalmente el SeeD; aunque estaba seguro de que el rubio estaría en el mismísimo infierno intentando ligarse a la novia de Satán, tal era su estilo y su pervertida naturaleza (la de Seifer, claro).

—¿Quieres que te explique el motivo por el que no quiero que me dejes en esta casa? —le preguntó Rinoa, sacándolo de la profunda reflexión.

—No es preciso que me sueltes un rollo —espetó de mala leche—. Tú ordenas, yo obedezco. Es lo que pone en el contrato, y un SeeD nunca cuestiona las órdenes.

—Sigh... A veces parece que tienes menos sentimientos que los tornillos que dejan caer los alagares...

_«Y ahora, ¿por qué me insulta? Encima que siempre hago lo que me manda sin rechistar... No hay quién la entienda.»_

—Sigh... Squall, dame el disfraz que me puse para escapar de Timber... Es una orden... —añadió por si acaso.

El SeeD obedeció y le pasó el atuendo proporcionado por Watts. Rinoa se lo puso y, oculta bajo una larga gabardina con el cuello alzado, un gran gorro calado hasta las orejas y unas gigantescas gafas de sol que le tapaban casi toda la cara, dijo:

—Ya estoy lista para entrar.

Un sirviente les abrió la puerta, llamó a la doncella primera, esta llamó al ama de llaves, esta al mayordomo y, por último, Fermín, el mayordomo, ordenó al sirviente que había abierto la puerta que los acompañase al salón recibidor, donde, sin respirar siquiera sobre ni una de las valiosas piezas que allí encontrarían —punto que Fermín recalcó—, debían esperar al General. También ordenó que llevasen a Charco a la zona de mascotas y le diesen un buen hueso.

.

:) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :)

.

El salón recibidor era una estancia desconcertante: por un lado tenía amplios ventanales con delicadas cortinas, artísticos sillones tapizados con ricas telas, estaba profusamente decorado con cuadros, alfombras, estanterías repletas de obras de arte y una escultura helena de una mujer que sujetaba en la mano una argolla; por otro lado, en el centro de la estancia había una mesa cubierta con una lona y en el lateral enfrentado a la puerta destacaba una mesa de despacho de reciente fabricación, un sillón ergonómico y una papelera de plástico.

—¡Jo! Ya hace diez minutos que esperamos y nadie viene... —señaló Selphie, muy aburrida, mientras jugaba a hacer malabarismos con una pieza única de porcelana azul y blanca.

—Esto... Selphie... —dijo Rinoa—, ten cuidado con ese jarrón... Es de la dinastía Ming... Que no sé qué dinastía es, pero se dice que lo trajo a nuestro mundo un tipo que decía haber sido abducido por los extraterrestres...

—Tranqui, con mi suerte está a salvo; pero lo dejaré si te quedas más tranquila. ¡Toma, Zell, colócalo en su sitio! —La chica le lanzó el jarrón al rubio, que estaba situado junto al expositor de antigüedades.

—¡Ya lo cojo!...

—¡Aaaaaaaaah! —gritó Rinoa.

Catacraaaaaash...

Aquella valiosa pieza única pasó a mejor vida.

—¡Jajajaja! —rió Irvine—. Si me lo hubieses lanzado a mí, lo habría cogido gracias a mis reflejos felinos —presumió ante las chicas.

—Qué desastre —lamentó Zell.

—¡Rápido! —apremió Rinoa—. ¡Escondámoslo bajo la alfombra persa antes de que llegue pa..., quiero decir, el general!

Con un afán inusitado, la morena y el autor de la masacre se apresuraron a borrar las huellas del delito observados por un impasible Squall que, sin variar ni un ápice su, según él, postura _cool_ —brazos cruzados y la espalda apoyada indolentemente en la pared, como si nada fuese con él—, se sintió en la obligación de decir:

—¿Y qué?

—¡Pues que como se entere pa..., quiero decir, el General, se nos va a caer el pelo! —bramó Rinoa—. ¡Ahí, llega! —exclamó al notar el familiar chirrido de unas botas en la estancia contigua—. ¡Rápido, todo el mundo a sus puestos! —ordenó, dejándolos desconcertados, y corrió a situarse junto a Squall, el único lugar en el que en aquellos momentos se sentía segura.

La puerta se abrió y dejó pasar a un hombre de unos cincuenta años, muy atractivo todavía, vestido con un uniforme lleno de medallas y galones.

—Buenas tardes, casi noche —saludó Calway y empezó el discurso—: Son las cinco y media. Disponemos de dos horas y media para prepararnos y cumplir con la misión de acabar con la bruja y con ello liberar a la humanidad y demás especies de un terrible futuro. Los Jardines me han asegurado que me mandarían lo mejor para tan delicada e importante misión; una pérdida de recursos, según mi opinión, porque para lo que va a servir... Perder de una forma tan tonta las mejores piezas... —divagó—. En fin... Doy por supuesto que habréis descansado a fondo para estar preparados para dar lo mejor de vosotros mismos.

—Claro, claro... —se apresuraron a mentir.

El General pasó la mirada por los pálidos rostros, cuyas profundas y azuladas ojeras, más que hablar, cantaban sobre la gran juerga de la noche previa. Como sólo podía observar esto y no que aparte de pálidos y ojerosos también estaban hechos polvo y con resaca, preguntó:

—¿Acaso sois familiares de Edward Callen?

—¡Es mi primo segundo! —saltó Quistis.

—Eso lo explica todo —afirmó Calway, dejándolos a todos, menos a Quistis, con expresión de: ¿...?

—¿Está Edward por aquí? —temió la rubia—. Porque yo no voy a casarme con él por muy guapo, rico, gafe, plasta, pálido y ojeroso que sea... ¡Le toca hacerlo a mi prima Ernestina!

—Según me contó el propio Edward, una semana antes de la boda tu prima Ernestina se fugó con un tipo muy cachas y peludo, llamado Yeicob Blak, diciendo algo sobre que quería aumentar una manada o algo por el estilo... No entiendo cómo hizo eso porque Edward es un buen partido además de ser capaz de llevar una conversación de cinco horas sobre el crecimiento del albaricoque en la sabana. Y un gran monologuista capaz de hablar durante cuarenta y ocho horas seguidas de temas tan importantes como el peligro de acercarse a alguien como él. Un partido sin igual... Ya estaba yo en habla con la tía abuela del chico para concertar un matrimonio entre él y mi única hija cuando me enteré de que el chico se había enamorado irremediablemente, por siempre hasta la eternidad, por encima de todo y de forma sublime e inimitable, de una chica insípida y sosa llamada Vela Suan. La familia no ha tenido más remedio que aceptarlo porque se estaba quedando sin herederos. Y ahora los dos son felices hablando sobre los peligros y los inconvenientes de estar juntos...

—Menos mal... —resoplaron aliviadas Quistis y Rinoa.

—Pero no habéis venido aquí para hablar de asuntos familiares —afirmó el General—, sino para tratar sobre el destino de la humanidad. ¿Quién es el jefe de grupo? ¿El que oculta su identidad bajo esa gabardina?... —supuso.

—¡No, esa es Rinoa! —saltó Quistis.

—¡No, Quistis! —gritó la morena.

—¡¿Rinoa? —exclamó el General—. ¡Hijita! —agregó, con lágrimas en los ojos, y corrió a abrazar a la muchacha.

—¡¿Hijita? —exclamaron todos menos Squall, que pensó:

_«¡¿Hijita?»_

—¡Buaaaaaaah! —lloraba Calway, a punto de ahogar a Rinoa.

—Suél... tame, papá, aarg... que casi... no puedo respirar... aarg...

—¡Hijita de mi alma! ¡Mi muñequita preciosa! —decía, profundamente emocionado, con un tono tan tierno y cariñoso que recordaba al de una amantísima y comprensiva madre—. ¡No sabes lo preocupadísimo que he estado desde que te fugaste de la escuela! ¡¿Por qué no le dijiste a tu papi que querías llevar una vida infructuosa de bohemia y revolucionaria?... ¡Con lo permisivo que siempre he sido contigo!

Todos los SeeDs, excepto Squall, contemplaban el emotivo reencuentro con pañuelo en mano, secándose los gruesos y lacrimógenos goterones que les resbalaban por las mejillas.

—¡Pero mira qué fachas traes! —exclamó de pronto el General, cambiando totalmente el tono de voz—. ¡Quítate esa ridícula gabardina inmediatamente! ¡No te pagué las mejores escuelas para que vistas de ese modo! ¡Y quítate también el sombrero y esas ridículas gafas!

La muchacha se apresuró a obedecer.

—¡Pero mira qué linda y qué mayor se ha hecho! —exclamó de nuevo, variando el tono y otra vez llorando a moco tendido, al verla con su atuendo habitual—. ¡Estás tan guapa y tan mayor! ¡Buaaaaaaah! —Otro abrazó asfixiante.

—Papá...

—¡Rinoa, ve inmediatamente a tu cuarto a cambiarte! ¡Si crees que te voy a permitir que vayas medio desnuda por el mundo, estás muy equivocada! ¡Y estás castigada tres meses sin postre y sin salir!

—¡No pienso cambiarme de ropa! ¡Esta me encanta! ¡Además, ya no soy una niña y visto como quiero y voy donde me dé la gana!

—¿Rinoa, por qué me hablas así?... Sniff... ¿Por qué eres tan dura con tu papi, que tanto te quiere?... Puedes ir vestida como quieras y puedes ir a donde quieras... como siempre...

—¡Jo, papá, aclárate de una vez!

—¡No sé lo que haces viniendo con SeeDs, con la fama de ligones que tienen! ¡Si alguno de ellos piensa en ti de forma que no sea como una chica a la que no se le puede rozar ni un pelo, que se vaya quitando la idea de la cabeza porque no pienso permitirlo!

_«Glups...»,_ pensó Squall.

—¡Tú te casarás con quién yo elija! —siguió el General.

—¡Yo me casaré con quien me dé la gana! ¿Verdad, Squall?...

—Eh... Pues... —El joven dudó qué decir por lo que optó por salirse por la tangente—: No hemos venido aquí a ser testigos de una estúpida conversación entre hija, padre, madre o lo que sea.

—Tienes razón —concedió Calway, mirándolo de extraño modo.—. Tenéis una misión que cumplir. Una misión en la que mi hija no pinta nada. Ella no es SeeD ni del ejército. Ella solo es una inútil e indefensa civil.

—En eso estamos de acuerdo —concedió Squall.

—¡Squall, papá! ¡Yo quiero ir y ayudar!

—¡Tú te quedas! —exclamaron los dos al unísono.

—¡Squall, yo te acompaño y es una orden! —replicó la muchacha.

—¡Tú no vas, y es una orden! —ordenó Calway.

—Lo siento, Rinoa —dijo Squall—; pero, según la pirámide de mando vigente, como en este caso tu padre manda en ti, yo no tengo más remedio que obedecerlo. Muy a mi pesar... —mintió muy satisfecho por haber encontrado la excusa perfecta para mantener a la muchacha alejada de la peligrosa misión.

—¡Jo!

—Rinoa, es lo mejor para ti... —estuvieron de acuerdo Zell y Selphie.

—Sólo serías un estorbo... —intentó hacerle ver Quistis.

—Preciosa —empezó Irvine—. Eh... —dudó ante la mirada asesina que el padre de la chica le había lanzado—. Quiero decir, intocable y apreciada compañera de lejos... es mejor para ti no implicarte demasiado...

—Y ya que no vas a ir —retomó Calway—, tampoco hace falta que estés aquí mientras les explico los detalles de la misión. Llamaré a Tatita para que te acompañe a tu cuarto.

El hombre cogió una campanita que había encima de la mesa de despacho y la hizo sonar siete veces, la señal para que acudiese Tatita.

Al poco apareció una gruesa y bajita mujer, cuyo tono de piel oscuro recordaba a la de Kiros y Trueno. La mujer tendría unos cincuenta años e iba ataviada hasta los pies con un vestido rojo a lunares con la falda muy acampanada gracias a las siete enaguas bien almidonadas que llevaba debajo. Tenía anudado a la cintura un pulcro delantal blanco con puntillas y se cubría los cabellos con un pañuelo blanco atado por la parte de arriba de la cabeza con un pequeño lacito.

—¡Señorita Rinoa! —exclamó al ver a la chica.

—¡Tatita! —dijo ella muy emocionada y corrió a refugiarse en los brazos de su tata; la mujer que había cuidado de ella desde que podía recordar.

—¡Señorita Rinoa!

—¡Buaaaaah! —Las dos lloraban a moco tendido.

Pasados los primeros segundos de emoción, Tatita separó a la muchacha y la estudió con ojos críticos.

—¡¿Pero qué ha hecho con su cinturita de avispa? —reprochó—. ¡Por lo menos ha aumentado tres milímetros! —calculó exactamente; era una experta en la materia y en atar corsés—. ¡¿No le dije que una señorita tiene que comer como un pajarito?

—Tatita, es que...

—¡Ni es que ni nada! Una señorita no debe atiborrarse como un carretero. ¡Ni beber cerveza!... Porque no habrá bebido cerveza, ¿verdad?

—¡Para nada! —se apresuró a negar Rinoa.

—¡Y menudas ojeras que me trae! ¡Vamos al cuarto que le voy a poner una mascarilla de pepino y un corsé para que recupere la figura!

Cogió a la muchacha de la mano y se la llevó a rastras ignorando sus protestas:

—¡Espera, Tatita!... ¡Squall, no me abandones en esta casa! ¡Recuerda tu juramento! ¡Squaaaaaaaaall...!

La voz de la chica se perdió en la distancia creando un vacío de ideas, movimiento y palabras:

... ... ... ... ...

—Eh... Esto... —balbuceó Zell, rompiendo la extraña situación de pausa—. Qué cosa más rara, jeje... —rió sin ganas—, eh... el padre, un jefazo del Ejército de Deling, y la hija, una cabecilla de un grupo revolucionario enfrentado a ese ejército y a su, bien conocida, tiranía... —comentó por decir algo.

—Esos son asuntos familiares privados y yo no suelo hablar de mis asuntos familiares con los desconocidos —espetó Calway, olvidando que unos minutos antes hasta les había contado sus planes de boda entre Rinoa y Edward Callen—. A vosotros no os interesa para nada lo que yo decida para el futuro de Rinoa.

—Un momento —intervino Squall—, no es que me interese lo más mínimo, que a mí, el futuro de Rinoa me es indiferente; pero, cuando hablamos del futuro de Rinoa, ¿estamos hablando de con quién se casará y cosas por el estilo?

—¡Por supuesto que yo decidiré con quién se casa mi única hija y adónde va!

—Y aparte de ese tal Edward, que por suerte, quiero decir, por desgracia ha elegido a esa tal Vela Suan, por lo que queda totalmente descartado como futuro esposo, no estaremos hablando de un tal Seifer, ¿verdad?...

—¿Seifer?... ¿Quién es Seifer?... —inquirió Calway, desconcertado.

—Ese crápula sin escrúpulos con el que se hizo novia cuando iba al internado de niñas pijas. Lo digo porque ya puede ir descartando la idea. Desgraciadamente, Seifer ha pasado a mejor vida... Mejor vida para él, claro, y peor para las pobres víctimas que se encuentre allí... —se vio obligado a matizar.

—¡Por supuesto que no permitiré que mi hijita se case con un crápula sin escrúpulos! Mi niña necesita un hombre de una edad parecida a la de ella. Ni más joven, para que cuando pasen los años no la deje tirada por otra más joven todavía, ni más mayor para que no la manipule gracias a su experiencia. Ese hombre también debe ser guapo, para no malograr la belleza del linaje de mi Julia que mi hija ha heredado y quiero que mis descendientes hereden. Además, debe ser fuerte, valiente, responsable, con carisma y cualidades de líder. Debe estar enamorado hasta las trancas de ella y estar dispuesto a, sin dudarlo ni un momento, arriesgar la vida por ella a pesar de que eso sea ir directo a una muerte segura como, por ejemplo... —El General buscó una situación que reflejase bien lo que decía—. ¡Ya lo tengo! Como, por ejemplo, en el hipotético caso de que ella fuese a la deriva por el espacio infinito, él debe ser capaz de tirarse al vacío espacial con un traje de astronauta a ver si suena la flauta por casualidad y puede recogerla cuando ella pase como un meteorito por su lado.

—Que ejemplo más imposible ha puesto —opinó Selphie.

—Sí, claro... —le dio la razón Squall, mientras pensaba que por suerte nunca le tocaría vivir una situación tan rocambolesca:

_«Menos mal que lo que dice este hombre es un imposible porque si no,... ¡Un momento! Claro que no me tocaría vivir esa situación peliculera porque yo NO estoy nada enamorado de Rinoa...»_

—Pero ya hablaremos de bodas más adelante, jaja —rió Calway.

—Claro, jaja... —rió también Squall.

—Y ella, ahora, se quedará en casa, jaja... —continuó riendo Calway.

—Sí, claro, jaja.. —siguió en el mismo tono Squall—. Pero sólo hasta que terminemos esta misión porque luego se viene conmigo... Por el contrato que tengo con ella, claro...

—Pero tú mismo has dicho —le recordó el General—: "según la pirámide de mando vigente, como en este caso tu padre manda en ti, yo no tengo más remedio que obedecerlo", citando tus propias palabras.

—Pero son dos casos diferentes —objetó Squall.

—Explícame las diferencias.

—¿Las diferencias?... Pues... en el primer caso es una débil civil en medio de un atentado perpetrado por SeeDs y en el segundo es una débil civil en medio de un grupo de SeeDs que le deben obediencia ciega. A ella y sólo a ella —especificó—. Y espero que cuando llegue el momento en el que me lleve a su hija, porque lo dice el contrato, no se entrometa.

—¿Y qué si lo hago?

_«Este tío quiere tocarme los cojones»_, pensó Squall y, sin que se le inmutara ni un solo músculo de su expresión favorita, la de jugador de póquer, dijo en voz alta al tiempo que acariciaba la culata de su sable pistola:

—Yo, quiero decir, nosotros somos SeeDs a las ordenes de Rinoa y actuaremos como tales.

—Eso —se sumó Zell, boxeando con el aire y llenándolo todo de sal.

—¡Rinoa será una débil civil!... —exclamó Quistis, agitando su látigo, que milagrosamente parecía esquivar todas las obras de arte allí amontonadas—. ¡Pero es nuestra débil civil!

—Por Rinoa, lo que sea —se agregó Selphie, haciendo malabarismos con su nunchaku; uno de cuyos extremos, gracias al muelle incorporado en la última mejora hecha por la madre de Zell, salió por la ventana y despeinó al cortador de césped—. ¡Guau, qué bueno que está ese tipo! —La chica corrió a la ventana para observarlo mejor.

—¡A ver, a ver! —se sumó Quistis.

—Ey, ey, ey, colegas... No está tan bueno —opinó Irvine, quien misteriosamente y no se sabía cuándo se había acomodado en el sillón ergonómico y tenía los pies apoyados en la mesa de despacho. Se levantó de un saltó imposible con el que voló por encima de la mesa, apoyó el culo en el borde de la misma y afirmó—: Yo estoy mucho más bueno.

—No estés tan seguro —dijeron las SeeDs—. Ven y compruébalo por ti mismo. Y ponte las gafas —aconsejó Selphie.

—Pero si ya las llevo puestas... —indicó, desilusionado por lo poco que la chica parecía fijarse en él—. Además, nosotros hemos venido a cargarnos a la bruja, ¿no?... No a mirar a cortadores de césped por muy buenos que estén. ¿Por qué no hablamos de la misión primero? Luego, si salimos vivos de la misión, ya tendremos tiempo de mirar y de discutir por si Rinoa viene o se queda... ¿Squall, General?... —añadió.

Los dos hombres, plantados uno frente a otro, a muy corta distancia y con los ojos fijos en los del otro, parecían ajenos al resto. Se estudiaban en silencio.

—Me gusta tu mirada firme y tu resolución —declaró el General—. Tienes mi permiso para llevarte a mi hija.

—Gracias, a mi lado estará segura.

—Todo lo segura que puede estar una preciosa y apetecible chica —intervino Irvine— al lado de un joven de hormonas rebotadas que bebe los vientos por ella.

—¡Puedes llevarte a mi hijita, pero ojo con ponerle un solo dedo encima como no sea para sacarla de un peligro!

—¡¿Por qué desearía yo besar o acariciar a Rinoa?

—¡Squall, te sangra la nariz! —informó Zell.

—¡Es que me he dado un golpe! —mintió.

—Un golpe de sangre por lo calenturiento de su imaginación —especificó Irvine.

—¡Si quieres algo con mi niña, primero tendrás que pasar por la vicaría!

—¡Squall es contrario al matrimonio! —apoyó Selphie—. ¡El no quiere una novia, así que una esposa menos aún!

—¡A Squall le gusta estar solo! —apoyó también Zell—. Además, a él no le interesa Rinoa para nada, ¿verdad, Squall?

—No... Sí... claro, para nada... eso... me gusta estar solo... ¿Para qué quiero yo una dulce y bellísima chica que me ame y a quien amar y arriesgarme a ser felices para siempre?... Sigh...

—Una lástima que no te interese el matrimonio —opinó Calway—, porque un joven como tú es justo lo que mi hija necesitaría. Y que seas más pobre que las ratas no importa, yo tengo dinero por los dos. Pero, en fin, no voy a obligarte a nada.

—¿Por qué no hablamos de la misión? —suplicó Squall.

—Tienes razón... ¡Ya son las seis! —se alarmó Calway cuando, justamente en ese preciso instante, el precioso reloj cuco, de valor incalculable, cantó las horas—. Pasaré a detallaros la misión con pelos y señales. Mirad.

El hombre quitó la lona que cubría la mesa del centro de la estancia y todos pudieron ver una maqueta, pésimamente hecha, de Deling... o eso supusieron, más que nada por el gran cartel que decía: "Maqueta de Deling".

—La he hecho yo con mis propias manos —declaró Calway muy orgulloso de su obra.

_«Ahora entiendo lo cutre que era la maqueta que hizo Rinoa del asalto al tren: herencia paterna...»_

—Primero os haré un resumen y luego pasaré a los detalles —dijo Calway, adoptando el aire serio adecuado a la situación—: Hemos descubierto que tras el discurso de esta noche la bruja pretende desplazarse e instalarse en el Jardín de Galbadia, que ha elegido como base de operaciones. Este es el verdadero motivo por el que los Jardines se mojan: los jefazos temen que ella se haga con el poder y les corte el chorro de giles. Por otra parte, una facción de los militares de Deling teme que la bruja se haga con el poder en toda Galbadia, con las mismas consecuencias para ellos que para los Jardines. Por ello, ante un mal común que amenaza con acabar con la estabilidad económica conseguida con el sudor del pueblo llano y, de pasó, amenaza con acabar con la vida de muchos inocentes y así dejar las cifras de paro en cero, hemos decidido dejar las rencillas de lado y unirnos. Para acabar con la bruja hemos ideado la _Operación Filete de Anchoa_, y vosotros seréis los encargados de llevarla a cabo.

—¿Operación Filete de Anchoa?... —preguntó Selphie con curiosidad—. ¿Por qué ese nombre?

—Bueno... También pensamos en llamarla _Operación Boom Furioso_ por el espíritu suicida de estos monstruos; pero al final resolvimos llamarla _Operación Filete de Anchoa _por la alta probabilidad, un 99,99%, de que los incautos, quiero decir, los intrépidos SeeDs que se encarguen del atentado acaben hechos filetes a mano de la bruja.

—Nosotros volveremos de una pieza —afirmó Squall—, tengo una promesa que cumplir —especificó recordando el juramento a Rinoa.

—¡Iiiiii! —Quistis sintió que todos los pelos se le ponían de punta—. ¡No digas eso, Squall! —reprendió—. ¡Que en todos los relatos románticos que leo, cuando algún personaje promete que volverá, ese muere fijo!

—Esto ni es un relato romántico ni es la vida real. —Le hizo ver Squall—. Esto es una parodia de cuatro discos y dudo mucho que el personaje principal muera en el primero.

—¡Jo, macho, cuánto sabes! — Zell se admiró, una vez más, de la gran sabiduría de su líder.

—Sí, claro... —dio la razón Calway mientras recordaba que en el FF7 uno de los personajes principales moría al final del primer disco, y eso que la historia era de tres—. Pero dejemos de lado la tontería esa de si vas a morir seguro o casi seguro y sigamos con la misión. Os dividiréis en dos grupos: el del líder, con el francotirador; y el secundario, que sólo tendrá que pulsar una palanquita. La ceremonia de presentación oficial de la bruja empezará en el la Residencia Presidencial. Allí la bruja dará un discurso y cuando termine empezará el desfile por la ciudad. Este majestuoso edificio de aquí —señaló Calway una extraña e informe construcción en cartulina— es la Residencia Presidencial. Cuando se abran las puertas para que salga la carroza de la bruja, el grupo del líder aprovechará para colarse en el edificio, buscar la Torre del Reloj y ocultarse en la parte superior a esperar que el ridículo mecanismo de las horas se ponga en marcha a las 20:00:00 y salgan los horribles muñequitos; momento ideal para vislumbrar a la bruja y dispararle con el magnífico rifle que allí hemos ocultado. Cuando la carroza de la bruja salga de Residencia Presidencial se irá hacia la izquierda de la plaza y recorrerá la D-30, la carretera circular que da la vuelta a la ciudad para finalizar de nuevo en la plaza por la derecha. Así... —El padre de Rinoa cogió un cochecito de plástico, al que le había puesto encima un recortable con cara de pocos amigos y colmillos, que se suponía que era la bruja, y lo movió por la supuesta plaza hacia la D–30, por la izquierda—. Triqui, triqui, triqui, triqui... —acompañó con efectos sonoros del chirriar de las ruedas—. Chinchinpún, chinchimpún, chinchimpún, laralá... A la carroza le acompañará un grupo de música y un grupo de baile —explicó—. La carroza necesitaría más tres horas para recorrer toda la D–30 pero, por misterios del destino, sólo usará una. Así que llegará por aquí... —Sacó la carroza por la derecha de la plaza—. Triqui, triqui, triqui, triqui... Y se irá recta hacia el Arco de Triunfo, que es este. —Señaló a una pieza de construcción de madera roja, en forma de arco, colocada en medio de la gran avenida situada frente a la Residencia Presidencial—. A las 20:00:00 en punto, ni un segundo más ni uno menos, la carroza pasará debajo del Arco de Triunfo. Entonces, el grupo secundario, que habrá entrado previamente en el Arco de Triunfo y subido las escaleras que hay nada más entrar, pulsará la única palanca que allí encontrará... ¡Plic! —imitó el sonido de la palanca—. Esto hará caer dos verjas de hierro... ¡Zas, Zas! De modo que la carroza quedará atrapada bajo el Arco de Triunfo. En ese mismo momento, el reloj de la Residencia Presidencial habrá subido para dar las campanadas y el francotirador disparará... ¡Baaaang! —El sonido de la bala le quedó un poco grave—. El líder es crucial en esta operación. Si el francotirador falla, lo que es casi seguro porque aún no hay bala que atraviese el escudo de protección que la bruja levantará en cuanto se percate de lo que ocurre, será el líder el que apechugue con las consecuencias. —El general Calway cogió un recortable que representaba un SeeD con cara de determinación dibujada y las letras RIP escritas en la frente. Lo situó en la parte de arriba del Residencia Presidencial e imitó un salto hasta la plaza—. ¡Plinc! El líder tendrá que ir corriendo a que la bruja le dé la del pulpo por si, por algunas de esas raras casualidades del destino, tiene suerte, pero que muchísima suerte, y él solo consigue lo que no han conseguido los innumerables comandos kamikazes que hemos enviado hasta ahora a intentar eliminar a la bruja —dijo mientras movía el recortable del líder hasta donde había dejado la carroza. Una vez allí cogió el recortable de la bruja y enfrentó a ambos—. ¡Toma, toma, bruja fea! ¡Estúpido SeeD, ¿te crees que vas a poder conmigo? ¡Toma, magia gorda: Fiiiiiiuuuu! ¡Aaaaarg, qué hechizo tan poderoso! Fiiiiiiiiuuuuu! ¡Aaaaarg, muero, qué bruja tan poderosa!... ¿Quién será el líder?

—Squall —contestan todos menos él.

—¡¿Yo?

—Qué espíritu de sacrificio, sigh... —se emocionó Calway—. Si es que, cuando yo digo que mi niña necesita un hombre como tú... Sigh... Lástima que no te interese para nada Rinoa... Y lástima que lo más probable es que termines hecho filetes... Sigh... Si no mueres, intentaré recuperarte lo más entero posible... Sigh... Y si sucumbes, intentaré que tus restos reciban los honores que mereces... antes de que te arrojen como comida para Alagares... Sniff...

—¡Jajajaja! —rió Selphie, en un intento de desdramatizar la situación—. ¡Seguro que, cuando Irvine falle, Squall lo consigue!

—¡Ey, que yo no pienso fallar! —declaró el vaquero, dolido por la falta de confianza de la chica—. ¡Yo soy el mejor francotirador de todos los Jardines!

—Y el único... —le señaló Squall mientras se encomendaba a todos los dioses habidos y por haber, y a los extraterrestres, por si acaso... Y al tipo ese que decía haber sido abducido por los extraterrestres, también... Toda ayuda sería bienvenida.

—Eso es un detalle sin importancia —decía Irvine.

—¡Yo lideraré el segundo grupo! —saltó Quistis—. Para algo soy la heroína de la Campaña de La Tercera Rebelión de los Monstruos.

—Por mí, bien —dijo Calway—. ¿Alguien tiene algo que objetar?...

—Jo, siempre le toca a ella ser la líder del grupo secundario —se quejó Zell.

—No te pongas triste, Zell —animó Selphie—, piensa que cuando se complican las cosas el líder siempre se lleva la peor parte. Y también se lleva los puros. Y, con lo gafe que tú eres, seguro que todo te saldría fatal. Sin embargo Quistis, por muy patética e inútil que sea, goza de un parámetro suerte muy elevado. Igual que yo, jiji...

—Sigh... Tienes razón...

—Mira, Zell —se unió Quistis a levantar la moral del rubio—, algún día muy lejano, quizás cuando a las ranas les salga pelo, tu parámetro suerte habrá aumentado lo suficiente como para que puedas ser líder de un grupo secundario, pero de momento eso es impensable.

—Es verdad... —reconoció el karateca.

—¿Todo claro entonces? —preguntó Calway.

—Sí.

—¿Y habéis entendido bien todos los puntos de la_ Operación Filete de Anchoa_?

—Sí.

—Especialmente tenéis que tener muy claro que, en el caso de que en lugar de mataros os pillen y se enteren de que sois SeeDs en lugar de unos locos desquiciados con muy poco aprecio a la vida, tanto los Jardines como la facción del ejército que han ideado la operación se lavarán las manos. Y, si es preciso, jurarán por todos sus muertos que ha sido un atentado perpetrado por un grupo de SeeDs locos y rebeldes.

_«Lo de siempre...»,_ pensó Squall.

—¿Os ha quedado claro?

—Como el agua cristalina —respondió el líder.

—Vale, pues como nos sobra algo de tiempo, os lo explicaré todo de nuevo desde el principio, por si acaso: Hemos descubierto que después del discurso de esta noche la bruja pretende desplazarse al Jardín de Galbadia, que ha elegido como base de operaciones. Este es el verdadero motivo por el que los Jardines se mojan: los jefazos temen...

.

:) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :)

.

Mientras tanto, en la habitación de Rinoa...

—¡Contenga la respiración, señorita Rinoa! —ordenaba Tatita al tiempo que, con un pie apoyado en el trasero de la chica, con las manos tiraba de los cordones del corsé.

—¡Aaaaaarg! ¡Casi no puedo respirar! —se quejaba Rinoa.

La muchacha estaba fuertemente cogida a una de las columnas de su cama con dosel mientras su tata intentaba ajustarle el corsé lo más estrecho posible.

—¡Si hubiese comido como un pajarito, como le aconsejé, no hubiese aumentado los tres milímetros y ahora no tendría que someterla a una sesión de corsé! —le recriminó a su niña—. ¡No respire! —ordenó mientras tiraba con más fuerza.

Rinoa le hizo caso, si era preciso moriría asfixiada, lo que fuese con tal de que la tortura terminase pronto.

—¡Ya está! —declaró triunfante Tatita—. ¡Ahora túmbese en la cama que le voy a poner una mascarilla de pepinos!

A saltitos, debido a las tablas de madera que la dulce tata le había atado a las piernas para que mantuviese la postura erguida, Rinoa se dejó caer en la cama boca arriba.

Tatita le llenó el rostro de rodajas de pepino y luego contempló satisfecha su obra.

—Perfecto —dio el visto bueno—. Ahora relájese y duerma toda la noche y mañana estará tan guapa y elegante como siempre. Volveré por la mañana con el desayuno: una cucharada de leche en un vaso de agua. Lo mejor para una chica que quiere mantener la línea —aseguró y se sacó del bolsillo un bocata de jamón al que le dio unos cuantos mordiscos—. Ñam, ñam...

—Lo mejor para una chica que quiere vivir poco... —opinó Rinoa. Pero la falta de aire en los pulmones a causa de lo apretado del corsé hizo que la voz le saliese tan bajita que ni sonó.

Tatita levantó una rodaja de pepino de la frente de la chica y le dio un sonoro beso:

—Muac, mi niña preciosa y rebelde —dijo con supremo amor, después dejó la rodaja en su sitio—. Entre su padre y yo la vamos a meter en cintura y le vamos a buscar un marido apropiado.

—Piedad... —balbuceó, sin sonido, Rinoa.

—Que duerma bien y que sueñe con los angelitos.

En cuanto Tatita salió, Rinoa intentó inútilmente librarse del corsé. Pero la falta de aire la dejaba sin fuerzas.

_«Socorro...»,_ pidió mentalmente, mientras intentaba reunir todas las fuerzas que le quedaban para hacerlo de una manera audible.

Boko y Shiva acudieron muy preocupados por el extraño tono azulado que su dueña estaba adquiriendo. La chica los miró con ojos suplicantes llenos de lágrimas.

—¡No puedo hacer nada! —se lamentó Shiva—. ¡Sólo puedo congelar! ¡Y, si congelo los cordones del corsé, también congelaré a Rinoa!

—¡Yo no puedo saltar sobre ella para hacer saltar el corsé! —lamentaba El Señor de las Plumas, desesperado—. ¡La aplastaría a ella también!

—¡Y con los dedos tan grandes que tengo, no puedo deshacer el nudo!

—¡Yo ni siquiera tengo dedos!

—Socorro... —consiguió por fin decir la chica con un hilillo de voz, tan bajito que ni se percataron los dos Guardianes.

.

:) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :)

.

—Un momento... —interrumpió Squall las explicaciones de Calway—. ¿No os ha parecido oír como un lamento desesperado?

—No hemos oído nada —respondieron todos—. Serán imaginaciones tuyas.

—No sé... de repente me han entrado unas ganas tremendas de irme corriendo de esta habitación, subir las escaleras y buscar el dormitorio de Rinoa...

—Jefe —intervino Irvine—, debes controlar tus ganas de cepillarte a Rinoa hasta que acabemos con la misión.

—¡¿Cómo? —berreó Calway.

—Esto... Quiero decir, tus ganas de cuidar de Rinoa... Jeje, es que he pronunciado mal —improvisó.

—Aah...

—Sigamos con la explicación —suplicó Squall.

—Como iba diciendo...

.

:) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :)

.

En la cocina...

Charco, cómodamente tumbado sobre la tripa, roía con sumo placer un gran y suculento hueso que sujetaba entre las dos patas. De pronto, paró de masticar y, sin mover ni un solo músculo del cuerpo, alzó la oreja derecha...

—¡Guau! —exclamó.

El perro se levantó de un saltó, olvidándose del festín, y se largó corriendo de la cocina...

—¡Ey, perrito, vuelve, que si te escapas Fermín nos va a echar el puro!

.

:) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :)

.

—¡Guau, guau, guau!

Charco logró abrir a cabezazos el dormitorio de Rinoa y se precipitó, raudo y veloz, a salvar a su dueña.

—Gracias... Charco... —musitó ella, con ese tono perceptible sólo para los capaces de oír ultrasonidos.

El can se subió a la cama, volteó con las patas a Rinoa y se lió a bocados con los cordones.

—Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah... —Los pulmones de la chica se llenaron de aire—. ¡Gracias, Charco! ¡Muac, muac! —besaba y abrazaba muy emocionada a su mascota—. ¡Me has salvado de morir asfixiada! ¡Ahora estamos en paz! —afirmó, recordando muy emocionada el día que se conocieron, cuando lo encontró boca abajo en un charco—. ¡Muac!

—¡Guau, guau! —ladró feliz y le dio un lametazo de primera.

—¡Bien, viva Charco! —vitorearon Boko y Shiva, y después se retiraron.

Rápidamente, la morena se quitó las maderas de las piernas y los trozos de pepino de la cara.

—Bueno, ahora que soy libre... ¡Tengo que hacer algo para que la bruja no se cargue a Squall igual que hizo con Seifer! ¡Y de paso les demostraré a todos que no sólo soy una débil e inútil civil!... Pero... ¿qué puedo hacer? ¿Qué puedo hacer? —se preguntaba mientras daba vueltas sin rumbo fijo por su dormitorio. De pronto su vista se fijó en una estantería llena de libros que Tatita había ordenado por colores y tamaños, olvidando cualquier consideración a la temática—. ¡Ya sé! ¡Consultaré un libro de autoayuda! —decidió, convencida del gran poder, más allá de lo divino, de este tipo de libros—. ¡Este servirá! —Cogió el titulado _Cómo controlar a la bruja que llevas dentro_ y buscó afanosamente algo que pudiese servirle—: A ver... "El poder de una bruja sólo puede ser neutralizado con el _Brazalete de Odín_, un objeto único en el mundo. Si alguien consigue este preciado y buscado objeto, en paradero desconocido, y luego consigue ponérselo a una bruja, por muy poderosa que ésta sea, mientras lo lleve puesto el brazalete anulará todos sus poderes y la convertirá en una débil e inútil civil más. Y san se acabó. Y todo arreglado, porque la bruja no puede quitárselo personalmente debido al fuerte repelús que le produce la idea de tocarlo." —Leyó en voz alta, suponemos que para que Charco se enterase—. Un Brazalete de Odín... ¿Y de dónde saco yo un Brazalete de Odín?... A ver qué pone en el libro... "como ya sabrás, querido lector, como buen libro de autoayuda que soy te recomiendo que busques las respuestas en tu interior. Busca en tu zona errónea, profunda, mística, insondable y cierta. Concéntrate, filosofa, cómele el tarro a tus vecinos y no dejes que la pajilla acumulada por tantos años de lavado cerebral, previos al momento más importante de tu vida, el momento en el que compraste y leíste este libro, impida que puedas asimilar estas enseñanzas y que tu cerebro sea reprogramado de nuevo."... A ver, me concentro en mi interior... Busco... Mm... ¡Un Brazalete de Odín! —exclamó de pronto como si hubiese descubierto la vacuna contra la estupidez humana.

Rinoa tiró el libro sobre la cama y corrió a un arcón donde guardaba sus más preciados tesoros: juguetes y demás cosas de la infancia. Tecleó la clave de catorce cifras necesarias para que se abriese el candado de seguridad y luego rebuscó entre sus objetos.

—¡Aquí está! —Alzó triunfante el preciado tesoro—. ¡De pronto recordé que había un Brazalete de Odín en el kit de bruja que mi abuelita me regaló cuando yo era pequeña para que me disfrazase en Halloween! ¡Corramos a comunicarle la buena noticia a Squall!

.

:) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :)

.

—Bueno, será mejor que nos vayamos a ir ocupando posiciones —dijo, por fin, Calway para alivio de Squall, que ya estaba harto de verlo jugar con la maqueta y con los recortables—. Yo os acompañaré.

El General salió de la estancia seguido por Squall e Irvine. Cuando Selphie y Zell intentaron ir tras Squall, una fuerza sobrehumana e invisible les impidió traspasar el marco de la puerta: ahora la líder de su grupo era Quistis. Ambos se giraron hacia la líder del grupo secundario y la pillaron muy concentrada en sus uñas.

—Esperad un momento que se me ha roto una uña —ordenó la rubia mientras se la limaba.

Los dos SeeDs obedecieron, ¿qué remedio?

—Bueno, ya he terminado... ¿a que me ha quedado muy chula? —enseñó el perfecto limado, fruto de años de práctica.

Como un torbellino, Rinoa entró en la habitación.

—¡Squall!... ¡¿Squall?... ¿Dónde está Squall?...

—Ya se ha ido —informó Selphie.

—Ahora nos vamos nosotros también —dijo Zell.

—YO soy la líder del grupo secundario —le comunicó Quistis—. Tenemos una importante misión: pulsar a las 20:00:00 en punto una palanquita. Parece poca cosa pero, si no lo hacemos, toda la misión fracasará y Squall, que estará esperando en la Residencia Presidencial, donde en estos momentos está la bruja para inaugurar el festejo, se verá obligado a perseguir a la carroza por todo Deling. Y entonces seguro que lo pillan y lo ejecutan.

—¡No es preciso que Squall arriesgue su vida! —exclamó Rinoa—. ¡Mirad! ¡Es un Brazalete de Odín!

—¡Qué bonito! —exclamaron los SeeDs.

—Eso carece de importancia —dijo Rinoa—, lo importante es que este objeto puede anular totalmente los poderes de la bruja, por lo que ya no será preciso ni matarla ni que Squall arriesgue su vida. ¡Sólo hay que ponérselo a la bruja y listo! —concluyó feliz.

—¡Guau! —estuvo de acuerdo Charco.

—Sí, claro... —dijo con sorna Quistis—. Cómo se nota que no tienes ni idea. ¡Tú lo ves todo muy fácil!... Vale que el brazalete tenga esos poderes, pero... ¿Pretendes que se lo pongamos a la bruja?... ¿Quién? ¿Cuándo? ¿Cómo? ¿Por dónde?...

—Pues... lo pensamos entre todos —respondió Rinoa.

—¡Estás loca! —afirmó Quistis—. ¡Con lo bonito que es el brazalete, sería un desperdicio! ¡Y además, debe de ser carísimo! ¡Cómo se nota que no eres una SeeD y no sabes apreciar el valor de las cosas! ¡Esto no es un juego de niños donde si le pones a una bruja un brazalete luego lo recuperas! ¡Esto es real! ¡Y, si se lo pones, te quedas sin él! ¡Eres una niña consentida acostumbrada a hacer lo que le da la gana! ¡A ver si maduras y eres consciente de tu extrema debilidad! ¡Te recuerdo que solo eres una débil civil así que deja el trabajo duro para los profesionales!

—Sigh...

—¡Vamos, equipo secundario, una importante misión, en la que no tienen cabida los torpes civiles que solo darían faena, nos espera! —Quistis abandonó la estancia.

—Hasta luego, Rinoa... —se despidieron, apenados por la chica, Zell y Selphie.

Rinoa adoptó, de espaldas a la puerta, la postura de cuclillas en la que se ponía cuando estaba muy abrumada o asustada. Charco se echó a su lado, con la cabecita apoyada entre las patas y carita de pena.

.

:) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :)

.

—Aquí está la puerta de entrada al Arco de Triunfo —les dijo el coronel Calway a Quistis y su grupo cuando llegaron bajo el arco—. Sólo tenéis que entrar, subir por la escalera que encontraréis y esperar junto a la palanca a que la carroza pase por debajo. Os dejo, voy a acompañar al grupo principal a su sitio.

En cuanto el coronel, Squall e Irvine desaparecieron por el cambio de pantalla, ante la inmovilidad de Quistis, Selphie le dijo:

—¿A qué esperamos para entrar y ocupar posiciones?

—Estoy pensando...

Diez minutos después...

—Quistis, será mejor que entremos...

—Es que... ¡He sido demasiado dura con Rinoa! ¡Tengo que ir a disculparme con ella!

—¡Pero ¿y la misión? —señaló Zell.

—¡Tenemos tiempo de sobra! La casa de Rinoa está muy cerca. ¡Esperadme aquí! —ordenó, como si pudiesen hacerlo.

Zell y Selphie se vieron arrastrados por su líder hacia la mansión.

Mientras tanto...

El coronel Calway, tras dejar a Irvine y Squall camuflados entre el grupo de civiles que delante de las puertas de la Residencia Presidencial esperaba el discurso de la bruja, ya había regresado a su casa. Entró en la sala y encontró a su hija en la posición de cuclillas...

—Veo que estás enfadada...

La chica, de espaldas a su padre y sin moverse, alzó la mano y la movió en un gesto que el General entendió a la perfección: "déjame en paz, pesado, que eres tan pesado como todos los padres y no te enteras de nada, que estás fuera de onda y te has quedado anclado en el pasado. Plomo, que parece que tu objetivo y tu misión en la vida es hacerme la vida imposible. Yo ya soy una adulta y sé perfectamente lo que me conviene y lo que es mejor para mí, a pesar de que mi experiencia en la vida sea cero."

El General no entró a trapo en la pataleta muda de su niña, sino que le dijo:

—Aquí estarás segura, que no te enteras, que te crees que lo sabes todo, que sabe más el diablo por viejo que por diablo, que solo eres una niña ignorante sin experiencia de la vida que se cree de vuelta de todo. Yo sí sé lo que te conviene y te obligaré a hacerlo aunque tú no quieras porque soy tu padre y quiero lo mejor para ti.

Vamos, el típico encuentro generacional...

—... —Rinoa no se dignó a replicar.

—Por cierto, una lástima que no le intereses lo más mínimo a ese chico, Squall, porque harías muy buena pareja con él. Pero lo dejas frío, sólo va contigo por exigencias de contrato... En fin, me veré obligado a buscarte otro marido... Me voy.

—Sigh...

Plic, plic, plic, plic, tecleó el General en un pequeño panel junto a la puerta y se marchó.

_«Esta puerta se cerrará a cal y canto en diez segundos»_, empezó a oírse al tiempo que aparecía una cuenta atrás en la parte superior derecha del paisaje.

—¡Charco, mi padre pretende encerrarnos! ¡Huyamos! ¡Nada más salir de la casa hay una boca de alcantarilla! ¡Conozco un atajo por el alcantarillado que nos llevará directos a la Residencia Presidencial!

—¡Guau!

Ambos salieron a toda pastilla del cuarto trampa.

Unos segundos después, Quistis y su grupo irrumpieron en la estancia.

—¡Rinoa!

_«Esta puerta se cerrará a cal y canto en cuatro segundos.»_

—¿Dónde se ha metido? —se preguntó la rubia.

—Quistis, algo me dice que tenemos que irnos rápidamente —comentó Selphie.

—¿Será la cuenta atrás? —opinó Zell.

—¡Ahora no es momento de preocuparse por cuentas atrás!

_«Esta puerta se cerrará a cal y canto en un segundo.»_

¡Plank, plak, plak! La puerta se cerró de un portazo, lo mismo que los dos ventanales, y se pasaron todos los cerrojos de seguridad: ¡clic, cloc, cluc, clac, clec!

—¡Nos hemos quedado encerrados! —exclamaron Selphie y Zell.

—¡¿Cómo? ¡No es posible! ¡Sin nosotros la misión fracasará y antes de matarlo degradaran a Squall! ¡Jamás nos lo va a perdonar!

—¡Es verdad! —se percataron, horrorizados, Zell y Selphie.

— ¡Tenemos que hacer algo!

—¡Busquemos otra salida!

:) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :)

:) :) :) :) :) :) :)

:) :) :)

**Notas de autora:** ¡Hola a todos de nuevo! En primer lugar quiero pedir disculpas a los fans de _Crepúsculo_, espero que ninguno se ofenda por la referencia que hago a los personajes principales, os recuerdo que esto es una parodia^^. Y luego decir que la respuesta a las reviews que me habéis mandado están al final de la segunda parte.

**Aclaración:** Para evitar que algunos lectores, en vista de cómo se comportan los protas, llegue a una conclusión errónea, antes de que me lo preguntéis os diré: No me gusta la cerveza, ni el calimocho xD

.

¡Muchas gracias a todos los que me leéis!

.

**Aclaraciones del capítulo:**

**Día D, hora H:** Día D y Hora H lo usan los militares para el día (D, viene de _day_) y la hora (H viene de _hour_) en que se empezará una operación cuando aún no se sabe el momento o cuando quieren mantenerlo en secreto.

**C****añas: **No sé lo universal que será esta manera de decirlo XD; por lo tanto lo aclaro por si mis lectores del otro lado del charco no saben lo que significa: es la forma en la que decimos, por lo menos en Valencia, España, donde yo vivo, a un vaso de cerveza de barril. Cuando hablo de litronas me refiero a una jarra de un litro de cerveza.

**Dinastía Ming:** penúltima dinastía china. Son famosas sus porcelanas con colores distintivos azul y blanco: por ejemplo, sobre fondo azul motivos en blanco y viceversa. Son carísimas.

_**Ménage**_** a cuatro:** Supongo que os habréis dado cuenta, pero para los muy despistadillos, viene de "_Ménage à troi", _o lo que es lo mismo hacer un trío en la cama. En este caso sería un cuarteto, jaja.

¡A por el siguiente capítulo!

Y

¡Feliz 2010!


	13. Operación Filete de Anchoa Parte II

**Disclaimers**: Los personajes, el mundo, los objetos, monstruos y cualquier otro ser o elemento del Final Fantasy no me pertenecen.

**Esta advertencia va para los muy despistados (como yo) que se vayan directos a leer este capítulo sin darse cuenta de que es una segunda parte de otro:** Este capítulo es la continuación de otro que acabo de colgar a la vez. Es mi regalito doble para año nuevo.

**Otra advertencia: **Con este capítulo termino el primer libro. La continuación estará en otro fic. Más explicaciones al final, en las notas de autora.

.

¡Feliz 2010!

.

.

**Capítulo 13: Operación Filete de Anchoa. Parte II**

.

.

El alcantarillado estaba sorprendentemente limpio y bien iluminado; se notaba que en Deling cuidaban la estética hasta el mínimo detalle. Por uno de sus túneles, Rinoa y Charco corrían dejando tras ellos un rastro de sombras K.O. con algún que otro moratón, aunque no se les notaba debido a que el color de estos monstruos informes, que poblaban los alcantarillados, era negro. Las sombras se empeñaban en impedirles a la chica y su perro que llegasen a la Residencia Presidencial. Y, aunque de momento no lo habían conseguido debido a que la pareja les había dado la del pulpo, sí estaban frenándolos.

—¡Qué pesadas son estas sombras! —protestó Rinoa, sin dejar de correr.

—¡Guau! —estuvo de acuerdo Charco.

—No se cansan. ¡Ahí vienen tres más! ¡Al ataqueeeeeeeee! ¡Toma, frisbee!

¡Ziiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii! —La Valquiria de la chica voló e hizo pleno en las tres.

—¡Grrrrrrrrrr! —_Charco al ataque_ remató la faena.

—¡Oh, no! ¡Por ahí vienen veinte más! ¡No debimos compadecernos de aquella pequeña y dejar que se escapase! ¡Ha ido a buscar a sus hermanas mayores! ¡Corre, Charco, no podemos perder el tiempo con ellas! ¡La vida de Squall depende de nosotros!

La chica y el perro corrían y las sombras tras ellos. De pronto, al girar una esquina, los fugitivos vieron que quince sombras más los estaban esperando.

—¡Hemos caído en una emboscada!

—¡Guau!

La música de batalla gorda contra las sombras empezó a sonar, y Rinoa y Charco se dispusieron a vender cara sus vidas. Adoptaron la posición de batalla y las sombras se cachondearon de ellos; algunas hasta se retorcían de risa por el suelo. ¡Qué pardillos! ¿Adónde iban dos ridículos civiles contra treinta y cinco sombras? Si por lo menos hubiesen sido SeeDs...

—Lo tenemos crudo, Charco... Necesitamos un milagro...

—Guau...

Los monstruos se la prometían muy felices, incluso ya se habían repartido las pertenencias de sus futuras víctimas. Todos se prepararon para hacer su ataque especial en masa: _Pudin de Sombra Relleno de Civiles_, consistente en saltar todos a la vez sobre los civiles, cubrirlos con su pegajoso y negruzco cuerpo informe y matarlos de asco.

De repente, la banda sonora cambió, haciendo que las sombras se paralizaran, desconcertadas: ¡sonaba la música que en las películas de Disney, a las que eran muy aficionadas, ponían cuando acudían los buenos al rescate de sus amigos en peligro!

Una horda de ratas de alcantarilla, del tamaño de San Bernardos, hizo acto de presencia.

Aquello se convirtió en un caos, pues las sombras, al ver al único ser que les causaba pavor abalanzarse en masa sobre ellas, corrieron en todas direcciones en un vano intento de huir; consiguiendo únicamente tropezar unas con otras y dejarse K.O a golpes y chichones causado por "fuego amigo".

—¡Iiiiiiiiiiiii! —dijo Pestecilla Penetrante y, con lágrimas en los ojos, corrió a abrazar a Rinoa.

—¡Nariz Pinzada! —La chica también corrió hacia la rata.

Ambas se fundieron en un abrazo y lloraron emocionadas. Una noche de juerga en torno a una hoguera une mucho. Y esta rata y ella, en particular, habían congeniado muy bien, hasta el punto de lograr comunicarse algo con señas. Cuando la noche anterior Pestecilla Penetrante había intentado decirles cómo se llamaba con gestos: pinzándose la nariz con los dedos y poniendo cara de asco, los jóvenes habían entendido que el nombre era Nariz Pinzada. Pestecilla, después de múltiples intentos por sacarlos de su error, los había dejado por imposible; total, qué más le daba cómo la llamasen si todos sabían que la rosa, con cualquier otro nombre, seguiría igual de hermosa —así era el dicho entre las ratas—. Igual que todas sabían que los humanos eran bastante cortitos, que no se enteraban de nada, que hablaban esa especie de jerga tan fácil de comprender porque el entendimiento no les daba para más. Había sido un auténtico prodigio comunicarse con aquel grupo, debían ser los únicos de su especie con un atisbo de inteligencia.

—¡¿Iiiiiiiiiiiiii? —preguntó Pestecilla.

—¿Qué dices?

La rata se colocó un sombrero que se había encontrado en las alcantarilla, caminó con andares chulescos, imitando perfectamente a Irvine, y luego le pasó a Rinoa un brazo por los hombros y le puso mirada seductora.

—Nariz Pinzada, me caes muy bien; pero es que a mí me gusta Squa..., quiero decir, los hombres...

Pestecilla negó con la cabeza y sacó del ¿bolsillo? una foto que le había hecho de recuerdo una rata amiga con el móvil–impresora de batería infinita; tecnología punta de otro planeta que les había regalado a sus antepasados un tipo que decía haber sido abducido por los extraterrestres.

En la foto se veía a Pestecilla e Irvine muy acaramelados, sentados en el tronco y, con las manos cogidas, mirándose a los ojos... Bueno, Pestecilla mirando a los ojos del vaquero e Irvine mirando a la Selphie desnuda de su imaginación.

—¡Anda! —exclamó Rinoa—. ¡¿Cuándo pasó esto que no lo recuerdo?... Debió ser esta madrugada cuando fingí que me dormía para apoyarme en Squall y luego me dormí de verdad... —dedujo acertadamente.

—Iiiiiiii —asintió Pestecilla, alucinada por la agudeza mental de Rinoa, y luego señaló al chico, le dio un beso en la foto, hizo gesto como de buscarlo y preguntó de nuevo—: ¿Iiiiiiiiiiiiii?

—¡Ya te entiendo! ¡Quieres saber dónde está Irvine!

La rata asintió.

—Está con Squall... ¡Dios mío, tengo mucha prisa! ¡La vida de Squall corre peligro!

—¿Iiiiiiiii?

La chica resumió brevemente la situación. Pestecilla y sus amigas le dijeron que fuese tranquila a ayudar a Squall e Irvine y le prometieron que ellas se encargarían de mantener a raya a las sombras.

—¡Hasta otra! —se despidió, echando a correr de nuevo.

—¡Guau!

—¡Iiiiiiiiiii! —se despidieron las ratas y Pestecilla agregó—: ¡Iiiiiiiiiiiiii! —O lo que venía a ser: "Dale recuerdos a Irvine. Y dile que ya nos veremos y que aprovecharemos para terminar lo que mi padre impidió que terminásemos. Dile que estoy impaciente por que me demuestre todo lo que me prometió que me iba a demostrar... Ah, y dale también un beso de mi parte. Pero dáselo en la mejilla, que en los morros ya me encargaré de dárselo yo. ¡Jajajajaja!"

Rinoa y Charco avanzaban mucho más rápido debido a la ayuda de las ratas que se encargaban de mantener a las hordas de sombras a raya. No obstante, aún sufrían algún ataque que otro por los monstruos que iban en vanguardia.

De pronto vieron aparecer por un cambio de pantalla a un ciclista, el cual derrapó y frenó majestuosamente ante ellos, demostrando su maestría en el manejo de la bicicleta.

—¡El _Estudiante del Antifaz_! —reconoció, muy emocionada, Rinoa.

—¿Um...?... ¿Y Quistis?...

Rinoa lo puso rápidamente en antecedentes.

—Lástima que no esté Quistis... —lamentó profundamente Gili—. En fin... ya la adoraré en otra ocasión... —Dejó lo personal de lado para centrarse en lo profesional, como buen aspirante a SeeD que era—. Bueno, se supone que os traigo la paga de SeeD; pero por aquí no veo a ninguno. —Hizo una ligera pausa y meditó en voz alta—: Qué raro, porque siempre aparecemos en el sitio adecuado para la paga... Y ahora, ¿qué hago con la paga?

—¡Dámela a mí! ¡Dámela a mí!

—No sé si voy a poder... Toma... Mira en el menú a ver...

Rinoa se dio cuenta de que podía acceder al menú, contemplar las fotos de sus amigos —que ahora no formaban parte del grupo activo formado por un único miembro: ella— y comprobar que la fortuna ya no era cero.

—¡Yuuuupiiiii! —exclamó superfeliz—. ¡He recibido la paga! ¡Soy como una SeeD! ¡Yujuuu! ¡Viva!

—¡Guauuuuuuuu!

—El caso es que también traía un examen por si querían subir de nivel...

—¡Yo puedo hacerlo! ¡Squall se pondrá supercontento si sube de nivel!

—No sé si será una buena idea —opinó el _Estudiante del Antifaz_—. Son diez preguntas y no puedes cometer ni un fallo... Aunque tienes tres intentos. Pero, si fallas los tres, Squall y su grupo tendrán que solicitar una nueva oportunidad rellenando un montón de papeleo en la oficina shumi del Jardín de Balamb. Y en el improbable caso de que la moneda con la que deciden qué hacer caiga de canto, tendrán que esperar cinco años más para que les concedan otra oportunidad. Si cae de cara o de cruz, ya no podrán examinarse nunca más...

—¡Seguro que con mi suerte las acierto todas!

—Bien, supongo que si has podido cobrar la paga también podrás examinarte...

Gili sacó de una cesta que llevaba tras el sillín de la bicicleta una mesa plegable de camping, una silla y los exámenes.

—Hay preguntas de cultura general, de capacidad matemática, lógica y ortográfica, además de las relacionadas con la condición de SeeDs —informó—. El examen es tipo test. Sólo tienes que colocar una X delante de las respuestas correctas.

Rinoa se sentó y el _Estudiante del Antifaz_ le dio el folio de examen y un bolígrafo.

—Veamos —dijo la chica—. Primera pregunta...

.

1. El nombre del único grupo de resistencia timbereño que no hace alusión a los animales o monstruos es...

a) Pegotes Empapelados.

b) Libélulas Asilvestradas del Pantano.

c) Las Ranas Ninjas de la Charca.

.

—¡Qué fácil! ¡la A! —dijo y la marcó.

—Sí, muy fácil... —le dio la razón el Estudiante, aunque él, sin la plantilla de respuestas, no lo hubiese tenido tan claro.

—La segunda...

.

2. La norma número 1 de los SeeDs es...

a) "Un SeeD debe siempre obedecer las órdenes de sus superiores aunque esto suponga ir a la muerte."

b) "Un SeeD nunca debe ir con el pijama debajo del uniforme."

c) "La primera obligación de un SeeD es ayudar a cruzar a las ancianitas en los pasos de peatones."

.

—Un SeeD debe siempre obedecer las órdenes... —Rinoa empezó a imitar el tonillo de Squall cuando decía ese tipo de afirmaciones que ella no compartía—... de sus superiores aunque esto suponga ir a la muerte... Me gustaría decir que la C; pero no tengo duda de que es la A. Vamos a por la tercera:

.

3. Tienes 100 giles y quieres comprar un bocata que vale 1.000. ¿Cuántos giles te faltan?

a) 2.

b) 900.

c) 8.765.934.

.

—¡Jo, qué caros son los bocatas del Jardín de Balamb! —opinó al tiempo que marcaba la B

.

4. La forma correcta de escribir la siguiente frase es...

a) ¡Ay! Cuidado, ay ay un pincho.

b) ¡Hay! Cuidado, hay hay un pincho.

c) ¡Ay! Cuidado, ahí hay un pincho.

.

—La C, Tatita era muy insistente y exigente con la ortografía... Al final tenía razón: escribir sin faltas puede servir para algo útil...

.

5. El único SeeD del Jardín de Balamb especializado en el manejo del sable pistola es...

a) La doctora Kadowaki.

b) Buel el buel, que no el murciélago.

c) Squall Leonhart.

.

—¡Squall, por supuesto! ¡Mi héroe!

.

6. El Baile de Graduación de los SeeDs se celebra...

a) En los meses impares, durante el solsticio de verano.

b) Cuando se gradúan.

c) El día de Navidad.

.

—Bueno, yo conocí a Squall en el baile de graduación el día en que se graduaba, por lo tanto deduzco que es... ¡la B!

.

7. Si la miel es dulce y el limón es ácido, el café es...

a) Negro.

b) Caro.

c) Amargo.

.

—Las tres cosas... —opinó Rinoa.

—Tienes que elegir una —le dijo Gili, mordiéndose la lengua para no darle la respuesta correcta. Es que la había mirado en la plantilla de respuestas.

—Pues como de la miel y el limón hablan del sabor, elegiré amargo —se decidió, acertadamente, demostrando que era un prodigio de la lógica.

.

8. Suponiendo que la Tierra fuera plana e infinita, si dos vehículos parten en dirección opuesta desde la misma ciudad, el vehículo A a 200km/h en dirección oeste, y el vehículo B a 30km/h hacia el este, ¿en qué punto geográfico se encontrarán?

a) En Deling.

b) En ninguno.

c) En cada gasolinera.

.

—En Deling, no, porque Deling solo tiene una entrada y aquí dice que los vehículos vienen por distintos caminos... —descartó—. Mm... En cada gasolinera... no creo porque, como van en direcciones opuestas, seguro que antes de encontrarse ya han pasado por varias... Me queda En ninguno... ¿Será una pregunta trampa?... ¡Seguro! ¡Pondré En ninguno, que parece que es la que no tiene que ser, por lo que será! —decidió, marcó y acertó.

.

9. El más terrible ataque de un wendigo es...

a) El beso de tu vida.

b) El ataque viscoso.

c) El aliento de fuego.

.

—El beso de tu vida —marcó sin dudarlo—. Este ataque lo he visto personalmente y fue terrible, casi mata a Squall.

.

10. El item energía pura se consigue...

a) En el mercadillo de los sábados.

b) Sobreviviendo al Aliento Fétido de un Molbol.

c) Derrotando a un Elnoir.

.

—Ostras... Esta sí que es difícil... Ni tan siquiera sé lo que es el item ese... Con lo bien que había ido todo... —La chica miró con ojos suplicantes al _Estudiante del Antifaz._

—Auuuuuuuuuuuh —Charco se unió a la súplica, aullando lastimeramente.

Sin poder contenerse más, Gili se dispuso a echarles un cable, a ver si colaba; pero la muñequera de control que llevaba en la muñeca dejó de ser verde para adquirir una tonalidad naranja.

—Lo siento mucho, pero no puedo ayudaros... —Sabía que, si lo hacía, la muñequera se pondría roja y el examen sería automáticamente anulado, ellos degradados y él retirado de su puesto de mensajero.

—Bueno, pues lo echaré a suerte... —decidió Rinoa—. Como tengo mucha, seguro que acierto... ¡la A, cara; la B, cruz y la C, canto!

La moneda voló por los aires ante la desesperación muda del _Estudiante del Antifaz_, el cual ya daba por perdida la prueba. Esta vez y los dos próximos intentos si la chica utilizaba el mismo método de elección. Su pobre Quistis apenas podría ascender...

El gil cayó sobre la mesa, rodó de canto, se inclinó mostrando la cara mientras rodaba, cambió a hacia la cruz, para, en los últimos movimientos, colocarse de canto y pararse manteniendo un perfecto equilibrio.

—¡La C! —declaró Rinoa y la marcó, para alivio del Estudiante.

—¡Bravo! ¡Has acertado todas!

—¡Mira, en el menú pone que hemos subido de nivel de SeeD! ¡Squall estará muy contento! ¡Ahora tengo que irme a ponerle el Brazalete a la Bruja!

—Te llevo en la bici hasta la salida del alcantarillado. Llegarás más rápido y, además, mientras vamos en bici los monstruos no atacan.

—¡Gracias!

Rinoa se subió a la barra delante del Estudiante y Charco al sillín. Los tres desaparecieron, a toda pastilla, por el cambio de pantalla.

.

:) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :)

.

—Irvine, he notado una extraña y maravillosa sensación... —comunicó Squall—. No sé por qué ni cómo; pero he subido de nivel de SeeD... ¿Será por esperar muy bien aquí en la puerta de la Residencia Presidencial a que salga la bruja? —se preguntó.

—Ni idea, jefe.

.

:) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :)

.

—¡¿Por qué no elegiría especializarme en el uso del lanza mísiles? —clamaba al cielo desesperada Quistis, viendo que la importante misión que les habían encomendado iba a fracasar como no consiguiesen salir pronto de aquel cuarto—. ¡Por lo menos podría volar una pared porque esta puerta y las ventanas parecen indestructibles!

—Como el padre de Rinoa es tan rico, habrá contratado a la mejor agencia de seguridad y habrán empleado los mejores materiales... —opinó Zell, contemplando la puerta manchada de sal. No había sido buena idea liarse a puñetazos con la puerta, lo único que había conseguido era desperdiciar el preciado material sin hacerle ni siquiera un arañacito con las chinchetas.

En esos momentos Selphie pretendía inútilmente llamar la atención del cortador de césped; ya se había cansado de intentar romper los cristales blindados de los ventanales con su nunchaku.

—¡Selphie, deja de ligar! —recriminó Quistis y acudió a la ventana—. ¡La verdad es que está buenísimo! ¡Ey, hola, mírame! ¡Tío bueno, ¿a qué hora terminas de trabajar?

—No os oye... —informó Zell.

—¡Jo! —protestó Selphie—. ¡Pues la única esperanza que tenemos de salir de aquí es que nos vea y nos saque!

—¿Era por eso que...? —empezó la rubia, cayendo en la cuenta de que había malinterpretado las intenciones de su amiga—. ¡Por eso yo lo estaba piropeando también! —inventó—. ¡Jajajaja!

—Tiene que haber una salida secreta... —repitió por enésima vez Zell.

—¡Zell, deja ya de decir esa tontería! —recriminó Quistis—. ¡¿Qué sentido tiene crear una habitación de máxima seguridad para encerrar a alguien y luego poner un estúpido pasadizo secreto? ¡Y deja de perder el tiempo buscándolo!

El chico obedeció a su jefa de grupo y dejó de tocar la escultura, que había pegada a una pared, de una mujer que sujetaba en la mano una argolla. Era lo último que le quedaba por registrar. Ya había dado la vuelta a todos los cuadros, levantado las alfombras, girado todas las manivelas y todo lo que fuese girable y puesto al revés todos los jarrones: en resumen, cuando se había cansado de golpear la puerta y las ventanas se había dedicado a darle un repaso completo a toda la decoración de la sala en busca de una salida alternativa.

—¿Qué hacemos? —preguntó Selphie al tiempo que daba la espalda a la ventana tan rápidamente que volteó el cuerpo y las piernas antes que los pies, lo que hizo que perdiese el equilibrio y se precipitase de cara hacia el duro suelo.

—¡Aaaaaah! —gritó, manoteando al aire en busca de algo que frenase su caída y minimizase el riesgo de romperse los piños.

Sus manos asieron fuertemente la argolla que sostenía la estatua de la mujer.

—¡Qué suerte! —respiró aliviada.

Trutrutrutru... —un mecanismo secreto se activó al tirar de la argolla y la estatua de la mujer se corrió a un lado descubriendo una salida oculta.

—¡Un pasadizo secreto! —exclamó Quistis—. ¡Ya decía yo que seguro que había alguno oculto! ¡Pero no me hacíais caso!

—¡Eso lo decía yo! —protestó Zell.

—¡Dejemos de lado las discusiones tontas —ordenó la jefa del grupo secundario— y vayamos al Arco de Triunfo! ¡Que seguro que por aquí se llega en un pispás!

Los tres SeeDs se metieron por el estrecho pasadizo y bajaron una escalera metálica que los llevó directamente a la red de alcantarillado de Deling.

—¿Y ahora? —preguntó Selphie al encontrar cuatro posibles rutas.

—Que lo diga la jefa de grupo... —rezongó Zell.

—Pues... nos iremos por... —La rubia se chupó un dedo y lo alzó a ver por qué dirección venía el viento; como si eso pudiese ayudarle en algo—. Esto... no sopla el viento, ¡jajajaja!

—Muy interesante... —rezongó de nuevo Zell.

—No te enfades, Zell, te dejaré que elijas tú el camino.

—¡Qué lista! —exclamó Selphie—. ¡Así, si se equivoca, toda la responsabilidad recaerá sobre Zell!

—¡Eso es un detalle sin importancia! —protestó la rubia.

—¡Elige tú, ya que eres la jefa! —le dijo el karateka.

—¡Vale, iremos por aquí, que es el camino más bonito! —escogió el corredor que tenía las paredes enladrilladas con pequeños trocitos de colores formando un mosaico muy vistoso.

Los tres echaron a correr por el túnel. Lo cierto era que más que un alcantarillado recordaba a las estaciones de metro de algunas ciudades de un planeta de leyenda llamado Tierra.

A pesar de la apariencia, las sombras se ocultaban bajo los focos, perfectamente iluminadas, dispuestas a hacer lo imposible por que los SeeD no llegaran a su meta; en el hipotético caso de que encontrasen el camino en aquel laberinto...

.

:) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :)

.

—¡Gracias, misterioso _Estudiante del Antifaz_! —agradeció la chica.

Los dos estaban ya en el patio de la parte trasera de la Residencia Presidencial.

—Aunque desearía quedarme aquí hasta que la adorable Quistis hiciese acto de presencia, tengo que irme a repartir más sueldos... —lamentó Gili—. Pero dile que la am... Mm... Dile que me hubiese gustado verla y besar su divina mano para después ofrecerle una rosa...

—¡Qué romántico!

—Toma, dale este poema que le he escrito...

—Rinoa cogió un papel perfumado, con motivos de corazoncitos atravesados por la flecha de Cupido, y leyó lo que el _Estudiante del Antifaz_ había escrito en rojo, el símbolo de la pasión, con muy buena letra:

.

"Cuando te vi con tus coletas,

porque venías a estudiar con nosotros,

deseé que hubieses traído las maletas

y me robaste el corazón más que a otros.

Entre Seifer y Gili te sentaste,

y te convertiste en el motivo de mi existencia.

Y a mí ni siquiera me miraste,

poniendo a prueba mi gran paciencia.

Ahora que soy adulto, superhéroe y estudiante,

quiero que sepas que de todas las mujeres

que conocí, conozco y conoceré más adelante,

sólo tú puedes ser la musa de mis placeres.

Porque es tu nombre el que brilla por cómo eres;

por mucho que mi ex amigo Seifer te llame Trapo,

que como siga insistiendo, cojo y lo capo.

Es tu nombre el que brilla:

Quistis Trepe,

porque eres la flor más preciosa.

Eres mi rosa, mi niña mimosa.

.

Por siempre tuyo, _El Estudiante del Antifaz_.

.

Tras unos segundos de silencio, los que necesitó Rinoa para asimilar aquello, la chica exclamó:

—¡Es lo más bonito que he leído en mi vida! ¡Mira! —Le enseñó un brazo—. ¡Se me han puesto todos los pelos de punta! ¡Cómo me gustaría que Squall me dedicase un poema, aunque fuese una décima parte de romántico que este! —se le escapó.

—¿Squall?... ¿A ti te gusta Squall? —preguntó como si fuese lo más impensable del mundo, mientras pensaba: _«¿Cómo puede gustarle también a esta chica tan encantadora ese prepotente que no sabe apreciar lo que tiene: el amor de la bellísima y adorable Quistis?»_

—¡No me gusta!...

—Mm... —dudó tras el antifaz.

—¡Bueno, sí, lo reconozco, me gusta! ¡Pero me guardarás el secreto porque eres un superhéroe que siempre protege a las chicas, ¿verdad?

—¡Por supuesto! ¡Incluso, si está en mi mano, te ayudaré a conseguir el amor de ese chulo imbécil! —afirmó, viendo una luz al final del camino: si Squall se enamoraba de Rinoa, entonces, quizás, por un milagro de la naturaleza, Quistis se olvidaba de ese idiota y por fin se fijaba en que él no sólo existía como _Estudiante del Antifaz_, sino también como Gili—. ¡Bueno, ahora tengo que irme! —exclamó, bastante animado.

—¡Adiós, le daré tu mensaje y tu poema a Quistis!

Gili desapareció por un cambio de pantalla.

—Bueno, ahora a por la bruja...

Subir hasta lo más alto de la Residencia Presidencial, lugar donde se encontraba la bruja, no parecía ningún problema, pues habían amontonado cajas formando una escalera por la que se podía trepar perfectamente hasta el tejado; incluso habían puesto junto a la primera caja un cartel de madera en el que podía leerse: "Ruta hasta los aposentos de la bruja Edea. Está señalizada con marcas rojas cada dos metros. Recorrido de alto riesgo", advertía al final.

Era imposible que Rinoa se perdiese, así que no tuvo más que trepar mientras se iba dando ánimos:

—No soy una SeeD pero como si lo fuese, porque me han dado la paga, ¿verdad, Charco?

—Guau —le daba la razón.

—Incluso me he examinado muy bien, ¿verdad, Charco?

—Guau.

—Y nos han subido de nivel, ¿verdad, Charco?

—Guau.

—Ahora, yo solita acabaré con el peligro de la bruja, como si fuese una SeeD, ¿verdad, Charco?

—Guau... —esta vez no ladró tan convencido.

—Y Squall estará supercontento cuando lo vuelvan a ascender. ¡Ya hemos llegado!

Muchacha y mascota entraron en los aposentos de la bruja. Era una amplia sala alargada decorada extrañamente: solo había al fondo un sillón, en el que, de espaldas a la entrada, se encontraba la bruja y su larga cabellera, que arrastraba por el suelo recordando a la de la niña de _Ring_; el resto era un pasillo formado por cortinas transparentes que ondulaban a un viento inexistente y que formaban un amplio corredor que conducía hasta Edea.

Rinoa no tardó en percatarse de que la bruja dormía profundamente, hubiese sido difícil no hacerlo a causa de los fuertes ronquidos que la malvada mujer daba.

—Está dormida... —susurró sintiendo la victoria cada vez más cerca.

Entonces, de repente, un panel de opciones apareció en el paisaje.

—¡Un panel de opciones! ¡Qué ilusión! ¡Como Squall!

—¡Guau!

—¡Y tengo que elegir yo, como si fuese una SeeD!... Veamos...

.

La mejor forma de conseguir ponerle el brazalete a la bruja es...

a) Me acerco con sigilo y aprovecho que duerme para ponérselo; soy casi una SeeD, pero tampoco hay que confiarse del todo.

b) Me hago pasar por vendedora ambulante y le digo que le ha tocado el brazalete por ser la clienta número 100 del día; una casi SeeD debe saber camuflarse en cualquier situación.

c) La despierto de una patada y se lo pongo a la fuerza; ¡después de todo, ya casi soy una SeeD!

.

—¡Me gusta la C!

—¡Guau! —Charco la cogió con la boca de la punta de la falda azul y la retuvo.

—No crees que sea muy buena idea... Bueno, seré prudente... Cogeremos la A, qué remedio...

Rinoa se aproximó con sigilo a Edea, la cual siguió roncando a pierna suelta. No obstante, cuando la chica ya casi estaba alcanzando su objetivo, chocó fuertemente contra la barrera de protección de la bruja y salió despedida hacia atrás.

Edea abrió los ojos, o eso intuyó la casi SeeD porque los ronquidos cesaron de golpe y empezó a sonar el tema del _opening_ de la historia, _Liberi fatali_.

—¿Quién osa perturbar mi sueño? —dijo la bruja, sin moverse ni un ápice, con ese tono muy místico y envolvente que la caracterizaba y que quedaba muy bien con la música.

»¿Es esa pobre niña estúpida e insignificante?... —adivinó sin girarse. Era como si tuviese ojos en el cogote.

»Estás sola y abandonada por haber seguido el camino de las marcas rojas...

»Tus amigos, que no tienes, te han dejado venir sola...

»Nadie te quiere...

»Incluso ese perrito está contigo por conveniencia... —Charco intentó negarlo, pero no le salía el ladrido.

»Pobre niña torpe e inútil... te vas a enterar por haberme molestado...

»Y tu perro también se va a enterar...

Charco y Rinoa sintieron como si fuesen dos marionetas manejados por hilos invisibles ajenos a su voluntad. Ambos levitaron hacia el techo, Rinoa como si le tirasen del brazo y Charco del rabo. Y quedaron allí, inmovilizados, en espera de los caprichos de la malvada bruja.

Riiiiiiiiiiiiing —sonó el despertador que Edea se había puesto para no llegar tarde a la ceremonia.

—Tenéis suerte, criaturas estúpidas e insignificantes... Vais a vivir unos minutos más...

Rinoa y Charco se precipitaron al suelo.

Los cabellos de la bruja empezaron a encoger hasta ocultarse debajo del hortera casco brujil que Edea llevaba. La visera roja, que durante la siesta le había hecho el papel de anteojeras para tapar la luz, se apartó adaptando su forma habitual y dejando el precioso y místico rostro al descubierto. La bruja se puso en pie, abrió los ojos y movió los brazos como si estuviese ejecutando un baile flamenco. Entonces le apareció en la espalda, a la altura de los hombros, un gran abanico metálico de cuya parte inferior nació una capa. Ya lista para hacer su aparición en público con su ajustado y escotado vestido negro y los complementos adecuados, Edea traspasó la gran puerta que tenía enfrente, como si esta hubiese sido de material líquido, y salió al gran balcón de la Residencia Presidencial, donde el presidente Deling la estaba esperando. Rinoa y Charco se vieron obligados a seguirla por lo que los dos se comieron la puerta cerrada, la cual se abrió por el impacto, permitiéndolos seguir a quien manejaba los hilos de su voluntad.

Abajo, en la calle, miles de delingenses, entre los que se encontraban camuflados Squall e Irvine, clamaron a la bruja en espera de que esta les dirigiese la palabra.

Ella no se hizo de rogar y se colocó en el atril de discursos.

Vinzer Deling sonrió muy satisfecho, todos sus sueños iban a hacerse realidad: con la ayuda de la bruja, a la que podía manipular a su antojo, en breve sería el amo del mundo. ¡Muahahahahahahahahahahahaha!, reía mentalmente.

—¡Ey, ¿esa es la bruja? —preguntó Irvine con extraño tono.

—Sí, esa es la bruja Edea —respondió Squall.

—¡Jo!... ¿Y tengo que dispararle a esa bruja precisamente? ¿No puedo dispararle a otra?

—Es una lástima, ¿verdad? Tan guapa y tan sexy, con ese escotazo que luce que, a pesar de la distancia, me permite verle perfectamente el canalillo —contestó Squall, imaginando los motivos por los que el cowboy parecía con muy pocas ganas de cumplir con su parte de la misión—. Pero, bueno, nosotros somos unos mandaos y la bruja es mala para la salud de todos; así que, en respuesta a tu pregunta, te diré: sí, es a esa bruja a la que le tienes que disparar.

—Jo... ¡Jefe, ¿esa no es Rinoa? —se percató de repente el vaquero.

_«¡Rinoa!...¡¿Qué demonios hace con la bruja? ¡El general Calway es un inútil que ni siquiera sabe cuidar de su rebelde e incontrolable hija! ¡Cómo le llegue a pasar algo por su culpa, se va a enterar de lo que es un SeeD enfurecido! ¡Nunca debí dejarla allí! ¡Pero claro, venir a matar a la bruja me pareció muy peligroso para ella! ¡Y ahora...! —Squall resistió las fuertes ganas que tenía de saltar la verja de la Residencia Presidencial e ir a por la chica porque sabía que, en cuanto lo intentase, iba a llamar demasiado la atención y lo iban a detener. ¡Tendría que esperar a que las puertas se abriesen!—. Rinoa, aguanta... ¡¿Cuándo va a terminar la bruja el discurso y se va a abrir esta maldita verja?»,_ se preguntó impaciente, a pesar de que el discurso ni siquiera había comenzado.

—¡Squall! —llamó Irvine, mosqueado por su silencio—. ¡¿No piensas hacer nada? ¡Te da igual que Rinoa esté en peligro!

—¡¿Y QUÉ? —bramó, con ganas de partirle la cara.

—¡Pues que tenemos que ir a rescatarla!

—Buena idea, te doy una patada en el culo a ver si, con un poco de suerte, pasas volando por encima de la verja, te estrellas de cabeza contra la bruja y te la cargas sin necesidad de dispararle —espetó.

—Tío, con tal de no ir tú a rescatar a Rinoa, eres capaz de todo...

_«Yo lo mato.»_

La amena conversación se vio interrumpida por las palabras de la bruja dirigidas a los delingenses y a todos los que la estuvieran viendo gracias a la recientemente recuperada transmisión por ondas:

—Ladillas... insignificantes y molestos parásitos que solo sabéis que producir picor y rojeces...

»Estáis contentos por mi presencia... demostrando con ello ser los segundos seres más estúpidos e ignorantes de la creación...

»El primero es Vinzer Deling, esa masa informe y ridícula que me ha traído hasta vosotros y me ha facilitado el camino...

—Edea, no digas tonterías... —recriminó por lo bajo el presidente Deling, pero la bruja lo ignoró y siguió con su discurso.

—Sabandijas... estáis contentos como niños con un caramelo porque creéis que la bruja hará lo que queráis...

»¿Qué pasa con el miedo que siempre nos habéis tenido?...

»¿No nos dedicamos a arrasar naciones?...

»¿No somos tan terribles y malvadas?...

Dejo las preguntas al aire unos instantes para aumentar el dramatismo de la escena y luego continuó:

—Pues sí, lo somos...

»Infinitamente más que en la peor de vuestras pesadillas...

»Disfrutamos arrasando, a sangre y fuego, naciones...

»Insectos... ante vosotros tenéis a la nueva gobernante de Galbadia...

»Ja, ja, ja... —rió con su tono místico al tiempo que hacía el movimiento aflamencado con los brazos.

»Insignificantes criaturas, os vais a enterar de lo que verdaderamente significa el reinado del terror...

»Y no lo recordarán ni vuestros hijos...

»Ni los hijos de vuestros hijos...

»Porque jamás llegarán a nacer...

—Edea, pero ¿qué dices? —inquirió mosqueado Vinzer Deling e intentó quitarle el micrófono—. ¡Aaaaaaaaaaaaaarg! —Un rayo rosado surgió de la punta de la uña del dedo meñique de la bruja e impactó de lleno en el hombre, el cual brillo y se elevó por los aires.

—La realidad supera mil veces la ficción... —aseguró Edea, y con sutiles movimientos del meñique hizo que Deling volase por el aire dejando una estela rosada en la que podía leerse:

"Viva Artemisa, la bruja más grande que ha habido y habrá".

—¿Será su segundo nombre? —se preguntó Irvine.

—¡Me importa un bledo cómo se llame! —espetó Squall—. A ver si termina de una vez con el puñetero discurso...

En cuanto el presidente volador finalizó de decorar con su estela las palabras, cayó desplomado al suelo totalmente fulminado.

El público aplaudía y vitoreaba a la bruja como si nada, como si el asesinato en directo de su presidente formase parte de una representación. Igual era que se alegraban y todo, y que estaban convencidos de que, por muy mala que fuese la bruja, no podía ser peor que su ex presidente.

Edea se dio la vuelta y, con esa parsimonia que la caracterizaba, se deslizó al interior de la residencia. Al llegar a la mitad del corredor flanqueado de cortinas transparentes se detuvo y se dijo:

—Me olvidaba de la insignificante chica que interrumpió mi siesta...

»Esta memoria mía... un día me va a traer un disgusto...

»Un terrible sacrificio es lo que esperan todos mis ridículos fans...

La bruja alzó el brazo derecho y movió el dedo meñique.

Dos lagartos gigantes de piedra que decoraban el Arco de Triunfo cobraron vida. Se lanzaron al suelo y corrieron por la ámplia avenida entre la gente enloquecida, que gritaba y se apartaba del camino de los monstruos. En unos segundos se plantaron en la entrada de la Residencia Presidencial, donde, de un espectacular salto, alcanzaron el balcón en el que estaban la aterrorizada muchacha y su perro. Allí se quedaron dando saltitos sin decidirse a atacar; suponemos que por deseo de la bruja, que quería alargar la agonía de las víctimas, tal era su extrema crueldad.

—¡Squall, cómo no hagamos algo, esos bichos se van a merendar a Rinoa y a Charco! —apremió Irvine, cogiendo del brazo a su jefe de grupo.

Con un gesto brusco Squall se desasió del cowboy y espetó:

—Deja de tocarme las pelotas... Las puertas siguen cerradas...

—¡Pero ¿qué dices?... ¡Pones cualquier excusa con tal de no ir a salvar a Rinoa! Parece que tengas horchata en lugar de sangre en las venas...

_«Este tío se está ganando a pulso su jubilación anticipada e inmediata... Como siga tocándome las narices, lo van a declarar siniestro total a causa de la paliza que le voy a dar. Le voy a meter por la parte del filo el sable pistola por el culo y le voy a curar las almorranas de golpe. Voy a hacerme un bolso con su piel y luego se lo regalaré a Quistis», _pensaba Squall, imaginando las más terribles desgracias para el vaquero, en un vano intento de desahogar tensiones y alejar de su mente lo que más le preocupaba: la seguridad de Rinoa.

—Eres tan frío e insensible... —siguió machacando Irvine.

_«En estos momentos, este tipo me cae peor de lo que me ha caído nadie en mi vida. No puedo imaginar a alguien que pueda caerme peor»_, pensó el muy pardillo...

Las puertas de la Residencia Presidencial se abrieron y, entre gran derroche de fuegos artificiales y acompañamiento musical, precedida por un grupo de danza exótica apareció la carroza de la bruja. Edea descansaba cómodamente sentada en un trono en el centro del carruaje, mirando con desprecio a aquellas ratas que se arrastraban a sus pies. Pero lo que acaparó de inmediato la atención de Squall —hasta el punto de dejarlo durante una milésima de segundo en _shock_ mental y parada cardiorrespiratoria— fue que, a la derecha de la bruja, de pie bajó un cartel muy cursi que ponía en letras doradas y rojas "Caballero de la Bruja", enarbolando el sable pistola como si de una bandera se tratase estaba ¡Seifer, vivito y coleando!

_«¡Seifer! —exclamó mentalmente Squall—. ¡La cosa —se negaba a llamarlo persona— que peor me ha caído en mi vida y que peor me caerá!»,_ pensó, olvidando al instante toda animadversión por el vaquero. Ahora que Seifer estaba vivo la necesitaba toda para el rubio, no podía desperdiciarla con el cowboy de pacotilla.

Seifer dejó de hacer el tonto con el sable pistola en el aire para seguir haciéndolo en el suelo: dejó de usar el arma de bandera y mientras la bajaba aprovechó para acaparar un _zoom_ y poder lucir su sonrisa de sádico pervertido —tenía que resplandecer _cool_, no fuese que Squall estuviese camuflado entre el público, viéndolo—; luego pinchó la punta del sable en el suelo del carruaje y apoyó indolente una mano en la culata, aprovechando para, como quien no quiere la cosa, pasarse la otra mano por los cabellos para comprobar que todos estaban en su sitio.

Por suerte para la salud psíquica de Squall, la carroza le dio la espalda para seguir su recorrido, apartando esta visión de pesadilla.

—¡Ey, Squall! ¡Tenemos que ayudar a Rinoa!

_«¡Rinoa! —recordó de golpe—. ¡Por culpa de Seifer, casi me olvido de su novia!»,_ pensó, siendo consciente de que un nuevo obstáculo, muy rubio y muy capullo, se alzaba entre él y la morena. Dejando de lado sus borrascosos pensamientos, aprovechó que la atención de todos estaba centrada en la bruja, el hortera de su Caballero, los fuegos de artificio y los danzarines exóticos para colarse en la Residencia Presidencial seguido por Irvine.

Llegaron al mismo camino de cajas amontonadas que había escalado Rinoa. Squall las saltaba de dos en dos —la adrenalina le daba elasticidad a sus piernas—, mientras rezaba para que los lagartos gigantes aún estuviesen jugando a dar saltitos y no se hubiesen merendado a la chica.

Nada más entrar en los aposentos de la bruja vieron a Rinoa y Charco tirados en el suelo, en postura desmadejada y los ojos cerrados, mientras las lagartijas gigantes los olfateaban.

—¡Rinoa! ¡Dios, la han matado! ¡Nooooooooooooooooooooooo! —gritó Squall mientras corría hacia ella.

—¡Squall, has venido!

—¡Guau!

La muchacha y Charco dejaron de hacerse los muertos, una técnica que habían aprendido en un libro de supervivencia extrema.

—¡Rinoa, estás viva! —exclamó jubiloso. De inmediato, una negra meditación vino a apagar su júbilo: _«Como Seifer...»_, recordó y dijo—: ¡Rinoa, ¿por qué no rompiste tu compromiso con Seifer el día que lo viste en la emisora?

—¿Eh...?

—¡Jefe, ya tendrás tiempo para tener celos compulsivos después! ¡Ahora tenemos que acabar con estos monstruos!

—¡De acuerdo! ¡Rinoa, YO te protegeré! ¡Y NO, tu novio, que aprovecha la más mínima para cortejar a otra y hacerse su caballero!

—¿Eh...? —repitió Rinoa desconcertada.

—¡A esa bruja no creo que la corteje! —opinó Irvine al tiempo que desenfundaba el rifle y ocupaba su lugar, preparado para el combate.

La música de batalla especial había comenzado.

—¡Mírame, Rinoa! —Squall reclamó toda la atención de la chica, al tiempo que adoptaba su pose chulesca de batalla, con el sable pistola preparado—. ¡Y no hace falta que intervengas! ¡YO te protegeré! —recalcó.

—¡Oooooooh, Squall! —exclamó ella, con los ojos brillantes de admiración.

No se sabía cómo ni por qué pero Irvine ya estaba al límite, e inició el combate y utilizó su técnica especial, Duelo, estampando varios disparos en los morros de las gárgolas.

Squall tuvo que reconocer que el cowboy, a pesar de las posturitas ridículas que adoptaba entre disparo y disparo, no lo hacía nada mal. No obstante, los monstruos tenían la piel más dura que la cara de Seifer y las balas apenas les quitaron algún punto de vida que otro

—¡Mi turno! —dijo el líder—. ¡Antes de mandar a estos lagartos a freír espárragos, aprovecharé para extraerles por si tienen algo de interés! —puso de excusa con la secreta intención de alargar el combate para que los monstruos lo pusieran al límite y poder lucirse ante la chica.

El jefe de grupo usó su turno para extraer lo que en el menú de extracción de las gárgolas llamó su atención:

—¡Rubí!... —exclamó—... Otro Guardián inútil, como Bambi... —reflexionó en voz baja al ver lo que había conseguido—. Este sólo sabe poner espejitos que hacen que te equivoques y cures a los enemigos... Puedes quedártelo tú, Irvine.

—¡Vale! ¡Se lo regalaré a Selphie! ¡A las chicas les gustan las joyas!

—Pues le va a quedar un poco grande si lo usa de anillo —ironizó Squall.

Los bichos utilizaron su turno para: uno de ellos tirarles el ataque especial de grupo _Chirrido_, que casi hace que pierdan los tímpanos mientras el mundo se convulsionaba a su alrededor; y el otro le dedicó a Squall _Magma Pétreo_, un fuerte ataque de fuego con efecto "convertir piedra".

De inmediato, sobre la cabeza del líder aparecieron los números de la cuenta atrás.

—¡Squall! —se asustó, y mucho, Rinoa.

—¡Irvine, tírame una magia esna!

—¡No llevo!

—¡Pues una aguja de oro, una panacea o lo que sea!

—¡Es que no llevo el menú de objetos!

—¡Yo, tampoco! —cayó en la cuenta el líder.

Las malvadas gárgolas al oír aquello se apresuraron a echarle el mismo ataque al cowboy. En unos instantes a aquellos dos camorristas se convertirían en piedra y podrían merendarse a la chica y al chucho a gusto.

—¡Oh, no! ¡Como no los venzamos antes de seis segundos —seis era el número que flotaba sobre la cabeza de Squall— estamos listos! —declaró Irvine.

—¡No pienso permitir que convirtáis a Squall en piedra! —gritó Rinoa y se incorporó a la lucha—. ¡Charco, haz algo!

—¡Rinoa, no te metas...!

El letrero que apareció arriba, en el paisaje, que rezaba: _Charco, Sherlock Holmes_, enmudeció al SeeD y detuvo el movimiento de todos.

El perro salió, empezó a olfatear, aulló feliz al ver encontrado algo y empezó a rascar el suelo.

_«¡Bien!, con un poco de suerte es una panacea++ y nos quita el estado alterado "casi piedra"»,_ se dijo Squall.

El perrito cogió con la boca su hallazgo y, moviendo el rabo, fue hasta su dueña y se lo dio:

—Un clavo oxidado... Esto... gracias, Charco... —agradeció ella, sin mucho entusiasmo.

—¡La cuenta atrás va por dos! —se asustó Irvine.

—Oh, no... —lamentó Squall—, noto como todos mis miembros empiezan a ponerse duros como las rocas... Empezando por...

—¡Squaaaaaaaaaaall! —el grito desgarrador de la chica le puso los pelos de punta incluso a las lagartijas gigantes, y eso que no tenían—. ¡Socorro, Boko!

Ante la desesperación de su dueña, el chocobo amarillo se saltó la fase de pluma que se eleva al cielo e hizo acto de presencia en forma de gigantesca mole, precipitándose desde el cielo con violencia extrema sobre las dos sorprendidas gárgolas. El universo tembló por el impacto y los bichos quedaron total, absoluta y profundamente K.O. por ni se sabía cuántos lustros.

La música de final victorioso empezó y, aunque Squall no había tenido nada que ver con la victoria y una vez más no había podido lucirse ante Rinoa lo que le hacía sentirse de muy mala leche, al acaparar el _zoom_ de la cámara se vio obligado a hacer con el sable pistola sus movimientos chulescos de final de batalla; eso sí, procuró no despeinarse con el filo del arma.

—¡Ha sido terrible! —exclamó Rinoa. Se dejó caer de rodillas al suelo, se amarró fuertemente a la pierna de Squall y añadió—: He pasado tanto, tanto miedo...

—Tranquila, ya ha pasado todo... —le dijo Squall a la muchacha mientras intentaba inútilmente liberar su pierna.

—Auuuuu... —aullaba lastimeramente Charco al tiempo que le exigía a Irvine que le hiciese un poco de caso.

El cowboy le dio un caramelo de menta y Charco empezó a chuparlo poniendo ese tipo de caras que se pone cuando comes algo muy picante. Lo escupió y le exigió al cowboy un terrón de azúcar tradicional, de esos cuadraditos sin sorpresa que sólo llevan azúcar.

—Perdona, Charco, me he equivocado de bolsillo —dijo el cowboy, dándole esta vez un auténtico azucarillo.

—Rinoa, ya no tienes que tener miedo... —decía Squall, intentando tranquilizarla.

—Lo sé, pero... —musitó, sin soltar la pierna del joven—. Aún estoy temblando... Mira, mira cómo tiemblo... Tócame para comprobarlo...

—A ver... —musitó él a su vez, viendo una luz al final del túnel, al tiempo que alargaba la mano para, con la excusa de comprobar lo fuerte que le latía el corazón a la chica, meterle mano.

—¡Jefe! —el seco grito de Irvine paró en seco el sigiloso movimiento de la mano atrevida de su líder—. ¡No es momento de meterle mano a Rinoa!

—¡Yo no le intentaba meter mano! —defendió lo indefendible mientras maldecía al cowboy por haberle estropeado la oportunidad de su vida—. ¡Sólo se me ha caído, sin darme cuenta, la mano hacia abajo! —improvisó.

—Ah... —suspiró la chica y se apretó más contra la pierna de su héroe.

—Aaah... —suspiró él—. Rinoa... Esto... No estás acostumbrada a luchar... —le dijo en un intento de retomar el control de la conversación y de paso alejar los malos pensamientos—. Sólo eres una débil civil...

—Es cierto... Sigh... Si no llegas a venir a salvarme...

—Aah... Rinoa... Suéltame, que tenemos que irnos...

—¡No! ¡No dejaré que me dejes sola de nuevo! ¡Que te vayas y me abandones!

—Tranquila, recuerdo perfectamente el juramento que te he hecho.

—¡¿En serio? —inquirió muy animada.

—Por exigencias del contrato, claro...

—Sigh...

—Pero tú no te separes de mí... —casi suplicó Squall—. Recuerda que soy tu guardaespaldas...

—No me separaré de ti, iré pegada a tu espalda... Aunque seas tú el que tiene que proteger la mía...

—Sigh... —se enjugó una lágrima Irvine—. Qué bonito... Parecéis dos enamorados y todo...

—¡Para nada! —saltó Squall—. ¡Solo es por el contrato! ¡Y deja ya de perder el tiempo y abre esa trampilla que hay ahí en el suelo! —señaló a unos metros de ellos—. Casualmente, lleva a la torre del reloj —explicó retomando el tono frío pasota original.

Efectivamente, en poco estuvieron los tres en la parte superior de la Torre del Reloj. Era una pequeña zona circular con cilindros huecos, de los que saldrían los muñequitos bailarines a amenizar mientras sonaban las campanas. Eso ocurriría a las 20:00:00, o, lo que es lo mismo, a las ocho de la noche en punto. Momento en que toda la plataforma se elevaría para que todo el mundo pudiese contemplar el ridículo baile y, por lo tanto, momento idóneo para el atentado; así habría muchísimos testigos.

Nada más entrar, les saltó a la vista el rifle de mira telescópica que los organizadores de la _Operación Filete de Anchoa_ habían ocultado encima de uno de los cilindros.

Squall cogió el rifle y se lo entregó con solemnidad a Irvine, diciendo:

—Irvine Kinneas, todo está en tus manos.

El cowboy, cuyo rostro había adquirido un tono blanco amarillento, aferró fuertemente el arma. Sin decir ni mu se dio la vuelta, se alejó lo más que pudo, que era muy poco, y se dejo caer sentado al suelo, con la espalda pegada a uno de los cilindros. Se apoyó el rifle en el hombro, suspiró e inclinó la cabeza.

_«Qué silencioso... —se admiró Squall, totalmente sorprendido por la seriedad con la que el vaquero encaraba la misión, cuando había creído que soltaría alguna de sus fanfarronadas sin sentido—. Ahí va el espíritu del verdadero francotirador: la soledad. Él y su rifle a solas, conociéndose... Se nota que está concentrándose para estar perfectamente preparado cuando llegue el momento... Quizás me he equivocado al juzgarlo...»_

Rinoa y él optaron por acomodarse en dos de los cilindros más cercanos para no perturbar la paz y la concentración del francotirador.

_«Bueno, aprovecharé que queda algo de tiempo para aclarar un par de cosillas con Rinoa.»_

—Rinoa, quería hacerte una pregunta: ¡¿por qué no aprovechaste cuando vimos a Seifer en la emisora para romper vuestro compromiso?

—¡Te dije que quería hacerlo! ¡Pero no me distéis tiempo!

—Ya... —dudó.

—Pero ¿qué importancia tiene eso ahora?... Seifer está muerto... Sniff... —se enjugó una lágrima.

—Claro, tú no lo has visto —dedujo—. Seifer está vivo.

—¡Seifer, vivo! —se alegró la chica; lo que Squall interpretó como prueba irrefutable del profundo y apasionado amor que sentía por el rubio.

—Sí. Vivito y coleando. Y con la misma cara de capullo de siempre. Lo he visto en la carroza de la bruja. No sólo iba tan feliz y tan pagado de sí mismo como siempre, si no que se ha hecho el Caballero de esa malvada bruja.

—¿Con la bruja?... ¿Y eso qué significa?

—Qué está jugando a dos bandas y tú no te enteras. Mientras tú le guardas fidelidad eterna, él se ha hecho Caballero de la Bruja con la secreta intención de ver si puede cepillársela... Si no se la ha cepillado ya, claro —reflexionó—. Porque a saber qué malas artes ha usado para convencer a la bruja de que en lugar de matarlo lo nombre su caballero.

—No puedo creer que Seifer se haya pasado al bando de la bruja...

—El amor te ciega.

—¡No es eso!

—¡Dices eso, pero en realidad estás muy contenta de que esté vivo!

—¡Pues claro que estoy contenta de que esté vivo!

—¡¿Ves? ¡Ya sabía yo que en realidad no querías romper con él!

—¡Claro que quiero romper con él!

—¡Entonces, ¿por qué no aprovechaste en la emisora para romper vuestro compromiso?

—¡Te lo he dicho mil veces!

—...

—...

—Mira, será mejor que dejemos de hablar de Seifer —dijo Squall.

—Sí... —estuvo de acuerdo Rinoa.

—¿Sabes? Quizás me vea obligado a matar a Seifer con mis propias manos.

—¿Serías capaz?

—Yo solo soy un mandao y si él se pone de parte del enemigo... —dejó la frase en el aire. Al percatarse de que los ojos de la chica se habían llenado de lágrimas se apresuró a añadir—: Pero eso no tiene por qué ocurrir. Y si pasa no me culpes a mí, échale toda la culpa a Irvine porque, si el francotirador falla, me han ordenado que vaya yo personalmente a por la bruja.

—Irvine no fallará... —deseó Rinoa.

—Claro —le dio la razón Squall—, ¿por qué tendría que fallar?, jajaja —rió sin ganas, recordando la casi inexistente probabilidad de éxito que les habían dicho que había—. Bueno, será mejor que vaya a ver cómo está Irvine porque ya falta muy poco para las 20:00.

El SeeD se encontró al vaquero en la misma posición exacta que había adoptado cuando se sentó. Apoyó una rodilla en el suelo y se inclinó para estar a la misma altura que el cowboy y poder verle el rostro que el sombrero casi cubría. Squall se sobresaltó, no sólo al ver la extrema palidez de Irvine, sino también al comprobar que temblaba más que un flan.

_«¡Ostras, ¿esté tío no se estará acojonando?»_

—Ey, colega —dijo en voz alta, poniendo en práctica las clases de psicología que les habían enseñado en el Jardín para los momentos de emergencia—. No me digas que tienes miedo...

—Es que... precisamente a esa bruja...

—No tenemos otra, Irvine. Macho, en serio, por mí yo te la cambiaría si te da tanto palo dispararle a esa; pero es que no hay otra...

—Ya, pero... N... no puedo...

Squall se llevó la mano a la frente y movió la cabeza con ese gesto de desesperación que lo caracterizaba.

.

:) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :)

.

—¡Estamos otra vez en el mismo sitio! —exclamó Zell al ver de nuevo la marca que habían hecho en una esquina cuando empezaron a sospechar que corrían en círculo—. ¡Y con esta, son quince veces! —señaló.

—Y sólo hacen que atacarnos sombras que nos hacen perder más tiempo —añadió Selphie.

—No seáis pesimistas y miradlo por el lado positivo —quitó hierro al asunto Quistis—. Con tantas vueltas y batallitas, hemos subido un montón de niveles.

—¡Sí, pero no creo que Squall se ponga muy contento por eso cuando vea que no bajamos la verja y lo degraden! —opinó Zell.

—¡Es cierto! —recordó de pronto la rubia—. ¡Si no llegamos a tiempo, la carroza de la bruja pasará de largo por debajo del Arco de Triunfo y Squall se verá obligado a perseguirla corriendo por todo Deling!

—¡Tenemos que hacer algo! —exigió el karateca.

—¡Esforcémonos por Squall! —animó Selphie.

—¡Cojamos este camino! —decidió Quistis—. ¡Tengo un pálpito que me dice que es el camino correcto!

—¡Por Squall! —corearon los tres y echaron a correr.

Diez minutos después...

—Otra vez en el mismo sitio... —renegó Zell.

—¡Estas alcantarillas están malditas! ¡Seguro! —opinó Quistis.

—Jo...

—¡Aaaaaarg! —gritó el karateca.

—¡Zell, ¿te has hecho daño? —se interesaron sus compañeras.

—¡No! ¡Acabo de echarle un vistazo al reloj y son casi las ocho!

—¡Noooooooo! —se horrorizó Quistis—. ¡Tenemos que hacer algo, y rápido! ¡No podemos permitir que la importante misión que nos han encomendado, y de la que YO soy responsable, fracase por culpa de un laberinto enorme y maldito! ¡Recordad que soy la legendaria heroína de la bla, bla, bla...!

—De lo que nos sirve que seas legendaria heroína... —refunfuñó el karateca.

—Chicos, no os desaniméis —pidió Selphie—. Tengo una idea: para grandes males, grandes soluciones.

—¡Es magnífico! —exclamo Quistis animada, de inmediato se quedó pensativa y dijo—: Esto... muy buena tu idea; pero no veo yo de qué puede servirnos.

—Vosotros confiad en mí.

—¡Yo confío en ti plenamente, Selphie! —declaró Zell.

—No sé yo... —dudó Quistis.

—¡Hagamos lo que ella diga, después de todo no tenemos ninguna otra idea!

—Vale... —cedió la líder, requisito indispensable para que Selphie pudiese actuar—. Pero seguro que no funciona...

—Para que la idea funcione, tenemos que estar los tres muy juntos, sin separarnos ni un momento. Nos ataremos con el nunchaku y el látigo de Quistis.

Sus dos amigos siguieron las indicaciones de la vital chica. En poco los tres se habían amarrado juntos, como si fuesen un puñado de espárragos, pero con los brazos por fuera.

—Ahora, no os asustéis pase lo que pase —aconsejó Selphie y se tiró de cabeza al agua limpia y cristalina que corría por el amplio desagüe de un metro de profundidad.

—¡Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! —gritaron Zell y Quistis, creyendo que su amiga se había vuelto loca y había planeado un suicidio colectivo.

Pero, para sorpresa de los dos, en lugar de romperse la crisma contra el duro suelo, cayeron casualmente sobre una mullida colchoneta hinchable que casualmente pasaba por allí. La colchoneta los arrastró por un par de calles y torció a la derecha, donde se estrelló contra una moto abandonada y, como si fuese una catapulta, lanzó a sus ocupantes por el aire. El manojo de SeeDs voló y, a falta de cinco milímetros para comerse un muro de cemento armado, casualmente se cruzó en su camino un inmenso globo abandonado a la deriva. El globo los subió un par de niveles de alcantarillado y los dejó caer sobre la paleta de una noria de agua que los propulsó con fuerza hacia la pared del final del corredor. No obstante, una red abandonada, que casualmente habían olvidado recoger las ratas cuando acabaron de jugar a tenis, frenó su caída. Con el impacto del cuerpo de los jóvenes la red se desprendió y los arrastró con ella a una balsa de madera, resto de un naufragio en alta mar, que casualmente flotaba por el alcantarillado. La balsa los remolcó por unos cuantos corredores y, al girar una esquina, se deshizo de ellos delante de una escalera de pared. Allí quedaron sentados en el suelo, sin un solo rasguño.

—¡La salida! —exclamaron los tres la mar de contentos al leer la indicación en la pared, junto a la escalera.

—¡Selphie, eres única! —aseguró Zell, con lágrimas de emoción en los ojos.

—¡Yo siempre dije que confiaba plenamente en ti! —declaró Quistis.

—Jijiji, mi parámetro suerte es muy alto.

—¡Selphie, te adoro! —seguía Zell.

—Jijiji, yo también te adoro.

—¡Dejad de perder el tiempo y de ignorarme y desatémonos, que ya son las 19:57:23! —apresuró Quistis.

Rápidamente se deshicieron de las ataduras y subieron por la escalera, que los condujo al primer piso del arco; lugar al que habrían accedido desde la calle si hubiesen seguido las indicaciones de Calway. Otra escalera los llevó a la parte de arriba, donde solamente había una pequeña ventana rectangular en la piedra y una palanca.

19:59:47

Zell y Selphie corrieron a la ventana y miraron por ella.

—¡La carroza ya llega! —exclamaron—. ¡Prepárate, Quistis, nosotros te avisamos!

19:59:53

Efectivamente, la carroza de la bruja ya estaba empezando a pasar por debajo del arco. En el instante en el que estuvo en el centro, los dos SeeDs gritaron:

—¡Dale a la palanca!

¡Plac!

La dos verjas de hierro del Arco de Triunfo cayeron dejando a Edea y su Caballero atrapados en el interior.

20:00:00

La bruja se puso en pie y se giró hacia la Residencia Presidencial, como si sospechase que de allí venía el peligro.

20:00:01

El mecanismo de la Torre del Reloj se puso en marcha y se elevó la plataforma en la que esperaban los SeeDs y Rinoa. Los muñequitos empezaron sus danzas regionales al tiempo que sonaban las campanas.

—Irvine —decía Squall, que seguía intentando animar al cowboy—, ya hemos discutido mucho sobre lo de matar a esta bruja o a otra. Ya no hay tiempo, macho. Piensa que el destino del mundo está en tus manos... Qué digo "el destino del mundo", puede que incluso el del universo —exageró.

—N... no puedo... —respondió sintiéndose aún más presionado—. Es que es... demasiado para mí dispararle a esta bruja.

—Seamos sinceros... —empezó Squall, dado un giro de estrategia al entender que tanta responsabilidad era demasiado para el cowboy—, poco importa que aciertes o no. Realmente nadie piensa que lo logres...

—Sigh...

—Recuerda que dicen que tenemos un 99'99% de probabilidades de fracasar, lo que reduce tu probabilidad de acierto a un 0'01%. Así que, ¿para qué preocuparte de si le das a la bruja o no? —intentó quitarle hierro al asunto—. Es necesario intentarlo porque esa bruja, en particular —recalcó—, es mas mala que la tiña y piensa cargarse a la población mundial. Nuestro deber como SeeDs es intentar detenerla.

—¿Tu crees que una persona muy buena puede convertirse en una muy mala?

—Esto... ¡claro! —le dio la razón como a los locos.

—¿Y que el deber de alguien que la quiere es pararle los pies? ¿O debería dejarla que masacre a millones de humanos y monstruos?

—Paradle los pies, por supuesto. Millones es más que uno —aseguró Squall, demostrando que las clases de matemáticas del Jardín no habían caído en saco roto—. Pero olvídate de eso y céntrate en dispararle a la bruja. Como todo saldrá mal, yo luego me ocuparé de ir derechito al matadero a ver si suena la flauta por casualidad y yo solito consigo lo que no han conseguido en grupo muchos soldados entrenados. Tu disparo será como una señal de que empiece la acción. Yo no confío en que le des, así que enseguida me iré a rematar tu trabajo fallido.

—Una señal... mi disparo sólo será una simple señal... —musitó Irvine, sintiéndose muy aliviado—. ¡Jefe, ya verás cómo le doy entre ceja y ceja, jajajaja! ¡Pero, como es una bruja muy poderosa, no se morirá ni nada! ¡Seguro! —se animó.

20:00:02

Irvine se colocó en posición de disparo y apuntó cuidadosamente, buscando el objetivo. Su pose era la adecuada. Profesional. Sus manos sujetaban el rifle con fuerza y firmeza, nada que ver con el temblequeo de unos instantes antes. Su dedo acarició el gatillo con suavidad, esperando el momento adecuado para presionarlo y mandar el proyectil directo a la diana. Todo él era la representación viviente del perfecto francotirador.

_«Viéndolo así, hasta yo mismo me convenzo de que, por muy baja que sea la probabilidad, puede que acierte y todo. Quizás me he equivocado al juzgarlo...»_, reflexionó Squall, admirando la pose perfecta del francotirador.

Clic —el ligero roce de las gafas del cowboy contra el cristal de la mirilla rompió el silencio y fue la señal de acción.

—¡Las gafas me molestan para apuntar! —exclamó Irvine y se las subió al sombrero con su movimiento habitual de cabeza.

—¡Noooooooooo! —gritó Squall.

¡Baaaaaaaang!

Como un rayo, la bala salió fuertemente propulsada a una velocidad de x–z/a kilómetros por segundo y se dirigió a dónde quiera que fuese.

Al percatarse de que le habían disparado, la bruja alzó el brazo y creó una barrera de protección a prueba de bombas. Edea se sintió como una idiota con el brazo estirado cuando vio el proyectil pasar de largo.

—Pobre niño estúpido...

»que me humillas en lugar de intentar matarme... —rezongó por lo bajo.

—¡¿Le he dado? ¡¿Le he dado? —exigía saber Irvine—. ¿Le he hecho mucho daño?

—No te preocupes, no le has hecho ni un rasguño —contestó Squall, con resignación—, la bala sólo ha pasado a siete kilómetros de la bruja. Bueno, ahora es mi turno.

—¡Squall, no vayas! —pidió Rinoa.

—¡Guau!

—Tengo que ir, no tengo elección. Un SeeD tiene que hacer lo que tiene que hacer un SeeD —declamó con dramatismo. Luego se puso de pie sobre la barandilla de la torre y, antes de lanzarse al vacío, exclamó—: ¡Rinoa, me alegro de haberte conocido! ¡Y si Seifer sobrevive, rompe con él la próxima vez que lo veas! ¡Irvine, te encargo de la seguridad de Rinoa! ¡Como le pase algo, volveré desde la tumba para atormentarte!

—¡Squall, no me abandones!

—¡Tranquilo, yo cuidaré muy bien de Rinoa!

—¡Mejor, llévala con su padre!

—¡Como ordenes, jefe!

—¡Auuuuuuuuu! —aullaba Charco, imitando la postura de sus primos lejanos, los lobos.

De un espectacular salto, Squall se tiró de la Torre del Reloj al balcón desde el que la bruja había dado el discurso. Desenfundó la espada y se subió a la otra barandilla dispuesto a saltar a la calle. Pero, al ver lo altísimo que estaba, más de diez saltos como el que acababa de dar, las pelotas se le pusieron de corbata. Sí, él saltaría, después de todo era un SeeD y no tenía elección, pero estaba seguro de que el resultado sería el mismo que si tirase un huevo desde esa altura.

De pronto empezó a sonar el tema principal de _Misión Imposible_ y Squall, revitalizado por la banda sonora, pensó:

_«Si Ethan, el prota de la peli, como si fuese una bala disparada por un cañón, pudo saltar de un helicóptero en explosión a un tren de alta velocidad sin romperse todos los huesos del cuerpo, yo también puedo tirarme desde lo alto de la Torre del Reloj sin romperme la crisma y caer en ese descapotable de ahí, que parece estar esperándome; incluso tiene las llaves puestas... Después de todo, yo soy el prota del juego, y dudo mucho que muera en el primer disco»,_ se dio ánimos a sí mismo.

Con el sable pistola en alto, por si alguno de los numerosos soldados de Galbadia que corrían desconcertados en la calle intentaba interponerse en su camino, Squall se lanzó al vacío y aterrizó en el coche, perfectamente sentado frente al volante. Sin perder ni un segundo, salió a toda pastilla hacia el Arco de Triunfo, ignorando a los pobres soldados que habían intentado subirse al vehículo sin conseguirlo. Frenó como un autentico conductor de fórmula uno, derrapando de lado y parando en seco a un milímetro de la verja de hierro.

Squall se golpeó, adrede, fuerte y repetidamente la cabeza contra el volante del coche. No por masoquismo, quería estar preparado para la pelea. Comprobó el menú y satisfecho con el resultado se coló entre los barrotes y se subió a la carroza.

Allí se encontró con la bruja de pie y con Seifer con una rodilla hincada en el suelo ante ella, mirándola en señal de adoración. La bruja se sentó cómodamente en el trono y ordenó a su Caballero:

—Ataca, pobre niño inútil y sin gusto...

Seifer giró el rostro y descubrió al recién llegado. Entonces, creyendo que estaba dormido y teniendo un bonito sueño, se pellizcó y comprobó que estaba bien despierto y tenía frente a él al hombre de sus sueños, de sus pesadillas, y de cuando estaba despierto, es decir, al objeto de todos sus deseos y sus fantasías eróticas.

—¡Oh, Squall, has venido! —se le escapó y se puso en pie; y un poco más y va y lo abraza y todo. Afortunadamente pudo reprimirse a tiempo y dijo—: Quiero decir: ¡jajajajaja! ¡¿Pretendes enfrentarte otra vez conmigo? ¿No tuviste bastante cuando te partí la cara?... —añadió con chulería.

—Esta vez no vas ni a rozarme —aseguró Squall, más chulo todavía—. La otra vez te aprovechaste de que yo estaba distraído, mirando el canalillo de una chica a la que no tuve tiempo de mirarle la cara porque los _flashes_ de imágenes iban muy rápidos. Yo NO vi llegar tu ataque —recalcó—. Pero tú SÍ viste perfectamente llegar el mío mientras corría hacia ti, calentando la punta de mi sable pistola contra el suelo para hacerte más daño, y fuiste incapaz de esquivarlo. ¡Esta vez no permitiré que me quites ni un solo punto de vida! —aseguró, preparándose para iniciar el ataque con el límite conseguido gracias a su fuerte voluntad y al volante del deportivo.

—Uy, el nene está herido —se burló Seifer—. ¿Quizás te ha mordido un ridículo monstruito?... Eres patético, dejándote quitar tantos puntos de vida... Un día de estos vas a conseguir que te maten...

—¡Deja de darme la lata! ¡Y chúpate está! —exclamó feliz de que le tocase el primer turno.

Como un huracán, se lanzó contra el rubio y se lió a darle golpes con el sable pistola, asegurándose de apretar R1 en el momento adecuado para hacer más daño. Expectante, vio aparecer en el paisaje el nombre del golpe especial _Mandoble Final_ y se empleó a fondo, ejecutándolo a la perfección.

—No me has hecho casi daño... —mintió Seifer, que había visto cómo se le escapaban cientos de puntos de vida con cada golpe de su amado.

—Jo... —musitó Squall, decepcionado por no haber terminado con Seifer al primer ataque.

El rubio había subido varios niveles desde la última vez que se enfrentaron. Nuestro prota veía peligrar su chulesca afirmación del inicio del combate: "Esta vez no vas ni a rozarme".

_«Quizás no debí exagerar tanto...»_, se dijo y se preparó para lo peor.

—Ahora me toca a mí, jejeje... Voy a hacer que me supliques clemencia, que me pidas que haga contigo lo que quiera. Te voy a hacer gritar hasta que me digas "basta"... Voy a...

—¡Deja de decir gilipolleces, perrito faldero de la bruja! —cortó Squall, al que la expresión que estaba tomando la cara de Seifer, segundo a segundo mientras hablaba, había conseguido ponerle todos los pelos de punta.

—Llámame Caballero de la Bruja, ¿quieres? Mi sueño más anhelado se va a hacer realidad.

—¡A mí plim tu estúpido sueño más anhelado, como si eso tuviese algo que ver conmigo! —espetó Squall, ignorando que él era la parte más importante y única del sueño secreto de Seifer—. ¡Ataca de una puñetera vez!

—¡Squall, prepárate a sufrir!

Seifer se lanzó dispuesto a darle un buen golpe con el Hyperion, su sable pistola; pero, eso sí, con la intención de no dañarlo en ningún punto vital o que hiciese peligrar la belleza innata de Squall.

El joven de cabellos castaños se hizo a un lado y el espadazo de Seifer rasgó el aire, sin quitarle ni un solo punto de vida al objeto de sus deseos, que exclamó:

—¡Qué suerte, lo he esquivado! ¡Jajajajaja! —rió sin poder creerse su propia suerte—. ¡Hice bien en subirme el parámetro evasión!... Y ahora me toca a mí...

Sin perder tiempo, tenía ganas de borrar para siempre la sonrisa estúpida de Seifer, Squall uso de nuevo el límite, ensañándose a fondo e intentando que cada golpe diese en puntos vitales, lo cual parecía conseguir según los puntos de vida que se le escapaban a raudales al rubio. Con un poco de suerte, lo dejaba ya K.O. y ganaba la apuesta,

Squall finalizó el ataque con un _Circulo Letal_ ejecutado a la perfección. Pero, por desgracia para él, Seifer resistió la embestida y se quedó con cuatro puntos de vida.

—¡Jajajajaja! —rió el rubio por no llorar; desde niño estaba acostumbrado a disimular delante de Squall, quien parecía empeñado siempre en golpearle en los puntos más sensibles y dolorosos—. ¡No me has hecho ni cosquillas!

—No seas mentiroso... Te has tragado el ataque de lleno. No has tenido mi agilidad, que he esquivado el tuyo.

—Pero ahora es mi turno y esta vez no vas a tener tanta suerte... Está vez no te vas a resbalar como una anguila y vas a caer totalmente en mis manos para que haga contigo lo que quiera. ¡Jajajajajajaja!

—Deja de reír como un gilipollas. Espera, eso es imposible, eres un gilipollas.

—Que agudo, el niño bonito... Ya veremos si eres tan chulo cuando estés a mi merced...

—Eso nunca pasará —aseguró Squall—. Por cierto, antes de que falles de nuevo, yo contraataque y te envíe a dormir con los angelitos, quiero decirte que, si por alguna de esas, hoy sobrevives, te conformes con la bruja. Ya puedes irte olvidando de meterle mano a Rinoa, también. Ella quiere romper su compromiso contigo. Ya sabes, no eres lo suficientemente _cool_ para ella —improvisó.

—Ya, claro, para dejarte a ti el camino libre y que puedas metértela en tu cama, en esa cama que nunca me dejas entrar voluntariamente a pesar de las veces que te lo he pedido...

—Yo no tengo la culpa de que seas tan friolero. Me he cansado de decirte, una y mil veces, que no te metas en mi cama en mitad de la noche y me uses como si fuese una estufa, abrazándote a mí, que, si tienes frío, te pongas una bolsa de agua caliente. Pero claro, al señorito una bolsa de agua caliente no le parece lo suficientemente _cool_, prefiere darle la lata a su compañero de habitación. ¡Si yo duermo con Mumba, ¿por qué demonios no puedes dormir tú con una bolsa de agua caliente y dejar de fastidiarme?

—Es que tú eres mucho más grande, estás muy calentito y no te enfrías al rato...

—Por suerte ya no compartimos dormitorio y nunca volveremos a compartirlo.

—No estaría yo tan seguro... —dijo Seifer con extraño tono.

—Mira, no desvíes la conversación al pasado y ¡deja en paz a Rinoa!

—¡Ni lo sueñes! ¡No pienso dejarte el camino libre para que puedas hacer con ella lo que te apetezca!

—¡No puedes retenerla por la fuerza! ¡No puedes obligarla a ser tu novia por mucho que la ames y la desees!

—¿Amar..., desear yo a Rinoa...?... Esto... ¡Claro que la amo y la deseo! —mintió descaradamente, al darse cuenta de que había estado a punto de negarlo—. Y en cuanto pueda, me revolcaré con ella en la cama y le haré cosas que no eres ni capaz de imaginar —añadió para darle realismo a su declaración.

—¡Te voy a matar! —bramó Squall, e intentó ir a hacer que el rubio se tragase sus palabras junto con el Hyperion y su propio sable pistola; pero no pudo moverse de su sitio—. ¡Maldita sea!

—¡Jajajajajaja! ¡Es mi turno! He seleccionado en el menú de batalla el tiempo pausado y hasta que yo no te ataque, tú no podrás ni moverte. ¡Jajajajajajajajaja!

—Es para hoy... —se oyó la voz de Edea.

—Sí, ya voy... ¡Ahora te vas a tragar el límite de mi Hyperion: ¡_Sed de venganza_, especial: _Exterminio_! Ataca a todos los enemigos pero, como es el único que sé, te lo tirare aunque tú solo seas uno.

Como siempre que tiraba el límite, y eso que era la primera vez que lo iba a hacer, Seifer extendió el brazo en dirección a Squall con la intención de marcar el objetivo para no equivocarse. El SeeD de cabellos castaños, o sea, nuestro prota, intentó esquivar el marcaje, entonces se dio cuenta de que no podía moverse. La suerte le había abandonado de nuevo y se iba a tragar el límite enterito, con la consiguiente pérdida de puntos de vida.

Una luz anaranjada, que imitaba perfectamente a una llamarada, incluso echaba humo, pero NO hacía daño, impacto en Squall y le manchó de ceniza el cuello peludo de la cazadora.

—¡Jajajaja! —rió satisfecho Seifer—. ¡Oh, el nene no ha podido esquivar el marcaje! ¡Jajajaja! ¡Ahora eres mío y estás a mi merced! ¡Voy a doblegar tu voluntad haciendo que sientas plena y profundamente todo el poder de mi sable pistola!... jeje... A Hyperion, me refiero... —especificó—. Ahora prepárate a recibir el impacto de mi límite que te va a arrancar puntos de vida a raudales. ¡Jajajajajajaja! ¡Tanto que decías que no ibas a perder ni un solo punto y ahora vas a perderlos todos!... Bueno, casi todos... —Tampoco había que exagerar, sólo quería humillar y vencer a Squall, no matarlo. Muerto seguro que no estaba tan sexy y apetecible.

Sin más cháchara tonta y fanfarroneo por su parte y ante la mirada impotente de nuestro prota, al que la inmovilidad le obligaba a contemplar el numerito del rubio, Seifer empezó a girar el sable pistola a gran velocidad, de modo se creó una estela circular verde brillante que funcionaba como una aspiradora condensadora de energía: robaba un poquito de energía de todo ser vivo o cosa que hubiese en un radio de cincuenta kilómetros a la redonda, la concentraba y la transformaba en Pupa, una fuerte energía muy dañina que rodeó al sable pistola condensándose en una esfera luminosa, de la que incluso saltaban chispas, preparada para ser impulsada de golpe sobre la víctima marcada.

—¡Chúpate esta, Squall, que luego ya me chuparás otra cosa! —bramó, al tiempo que le lanzaba la Bola Pupa.

_«Hasta aquí hemos llegado sin perder un punto de vida...»_

—¡Squaaaaaaall! —gritó, de repente, Ifrit. El Señor del Fuego salió y, con los brazos estirados, de un espectacular salto se interpuso entre la Bola Pupa y el joven SeeD al mismo tiempo que exclamaba—. ¡No permitiré que le robes ni un punto de vida!

El Guardián se comió el ataque en pleno y se derrumbó con toda su impresionante mole al suelo, moribundo.

—¡Ifriiiiiiiiiit! —Squall corrió junto a su Guardián.

—Jo... tus dichosas mascotitas siempre dando la lata...

—¡Ifrit, no me gastes bromas! ¡No te hagas el muerto! —El SeeD, con desesperación, intentaba zarandear al Señor del Fuego para hacerlo reaccionar—. ¡Ifrit, abre los ojos! ¡No te mueras!

Ifrit entreabrió los ojos, acarició con un dedo la cabeza de su dueño y, entre los estertores de la muerte, le dijo:

—Squall... macho... debiste haberme entrenado un poco la vitalidad en lugar de centrarte en el ataque y los comandos especiales... Y de paso, tío, podrías haberme apoyado un poco... —balbuceó haciendo mención a la habilidad apoyo, que no se habían molestado en entrenar a ninguno de los GF—. Dile a Shiva que me alegro mucho de haberla conocido... Que nunca olvidaré los felices momentos que pasamos junto a la charca de aguas putrefactas... Dile que... ¡Aaaarg, muero!

—¡Ifriiiiiiiiiiiit!

—Hay que ver el empeño de tus mascotas en interponerse entre los dos.

—¡Seifer, no permitiré que el sacrificio de Ifrit sea en vano! ¡Voy a terminar contigo y sin que me quites ni un solo punto de vida! ¡Pagarás muy caro haber matado a Ifrit!

Más rabioso contra Seifer de lo que recordaba haber estado en su vida, y lo había estado mucho, Squall se lió con saña a darle fuertes espadazos al rubio. Y ni el chorro de puntos de vida que le arrancaba con cada golpe parecía calmar lo más mínimo la furia que la trágica perdida había despertado en Squall: solo de nuevo... Su único Guardián lo había abandonado para morirse... ¡Y todo por culpa de Seifer!

—¡Toma, toma, toma! —decía entre golpe y golpe.

Jadeante, paró para preparar el toque final de su límite, esta vez se iba a esmerar al máximo.

—¡Bestia! —protestó Seifer, hecho un eccehomo—. ¡Que ya me has quitado más puntos de vida de los que tengo!

Los labios de Squall se curvaron ligeramente en un amago de sonrisa cuando en el paisaje apareció el cartel que ponía: _Guillotina Cósmica_. Bien, sus deseos se habían cumplido...

—Oh, no, la Guillotina Cósmica... —se espeluznó Seifer—. Entonces tu sable pistola es por lo menos el Curtis Revolver... —dedujo.

—Te equivocas, es mejor, es el Curtis Kiat —le aclaró Squall con frialdad—. La mano misteriosa me lo dejó mejorado encima de la cama cuando cumplí 17 años.

Squall alzó el sable pistola hacia el cielo. La punta del arma actuó como receptor de energía furiosa de todos los planetas, en un radio de chococientos mil billones de kilómetros a la redonda, y la condensó formando una inmensa guillotina de energía concentrada que llegaba más allá de la estratosfera. Satisfecho con el resultado, el joven lanzó la _Furia del Universo_ contra Seifer.

—¡Aaaaarg!... —El rubio iba a caer de rodillas al suelo. Pero no podía permitir que Squall lo viese humillado de esa manera; así que, sacando fuerzas de lo único que permanecía indemne tras la batalla: las ganas de llevarse al huerto a su contrincante, consiguió permanecer encorvado en una posturita que recordaba al jorobado de Notre Dame—. ¿Yo... derrotado...? —dijo por decir algo.

Edea se puso en pie y se dirigió a su Caballero, con ese tono envolvente, místico y lleno de desprecio que la caracterizaba:

—Pobre niño torpe e inútil...

»Tu inutilidad es inmensa...

»Tu debilidad me obliga a manchar mis manos con la sangre de mi enemigo...

»De un SeeD, una semilla plantada en un jardín podrido...

»Hazte a un lado, pobre niño torpe e inútil...

»Tus ojos contemplarán lo divino.

—Glups... —Seifer se apresuró a apartarse y dejarle el escenario a Edea antes de que ella lo fulminase con un hechizo. A pesar de que parecía muy tranquila, el eterno aspirante a SeeD sabía que estaba muy enfadada. El rubio, al que siempre se le habían dado muy bien los idiomas, ya había aprendido a traducir la forma mística y sin matices de hablar de la bruja a un lenguaje compresible; lo que le había llevado a interpretar correctamente, hasta la última coma, las palabras que ella le había dedicado:

—¡¿Tú eres tonto o qué?

»¡Que más inútil no lo ha parido madre!

»¡Por ser tan inútil, ahora me tocará a mí darle la del pulpo!

»A un SeeD, que a saber qué significa ese nombre tan hortera e insignificante...

»¡Quita del medio antes que te aparte yo a patadas!

»Y toma nota de mi magistral forma de luchar, a ver si aprendes un poco.

La banda sonora de batalla cambió y empezó una mucho más seria, de acuerdo con la situación: Squall iba a ser reducido a fosfatina. Sin embargo, la música no debió ser del agrado de Edea porque levantó hacia el cielo el brazo derecho y, con movimientos circulares del dedo meñique, lanzó un electro+++ al _disc–jockey_ invisible; el cual comprendió el mensaje y se apresuró a pinchar el tema favorito de la bruja, amenizado por una coral:

_Fithos Lusec Wecos Vinosec, Fithos Lusec Wecos Vinosec, Fithos Lusec Wecos Vinosec..._

_Tum, tun, tun, tuntún (música)_

Debió ser del agrado de Edea porque bajó el brazo y centró toda la atención en Squall:

—Tu cara me suena...

»Mi memoria no te ubica...

»El tiempo vendrá en mi socorro...

»Pobre niño débil y sin futuro...

»Tu altiva mirada... Tu porte orgulloso... Tu nariz perfecta...

»Entiendo la obsesión de mi Caballero...

—Mira, bruja, no entiendo nada de lo que me estás diciendo, ni ganas —cortó Squall, que parecía tener mucha prisa en morir—; pero vayamos al grano, por favor, que este capítulo se está haciendo eterno.

—¿Tú SOLO contra mí? —inquirió con incredulidad Edea.

—¡Sí, yo solo! —espetó a lo que consideró recochineo por parte de la bruja—. ¡Solo, como siempre! ¡Abandonado y solo! ¡¿Y qué?... ¡Yo solo me basto para morir tranquilamente y sin haberme despeinado ni un poco!

—Ja... ja... ja... —rió sin ganas y pausadamente Edea.

»Tu humor es ácido...

»Tu espíritu me suena...

—Vale, vale, lo he comprendido, te sueno, muy bien, y ahora luchemos.

—Como desees...

—¡Squaaaaaall! —oyó de pronto la voz de Rinoa—. ¡He venido a luchar junto a ti!

El SeeD se giró y vio llegar corriendo a la muchacha arrastrando tras ella a Irvine como si este fuese una carretilla: tiraba del cuello de la gabardina del vaquero, que iba boca arriba, casi tumbado, dejando una marca en el asfalto con las espuelas.

De un saltó, la joven subió a la carroza de la bruja sin soltar a su presa; la cual, al notar que se paraban, preguntó:

—¿Ya hemos llegado a casa de tu padre?

—¡¿No te dije que llevases a Rinoa a casa de su padre? —recriminó Squall.

—¡Jefe! —reconoció la voz—, ¿pero tú no te ibas a pelear con la bruja?

—¡Y eso me dispongo a hacer!

—¡Hemos venido los dos a ayudarte, ¿verdad, Irvine? —aseguró ella, y lo soltó a la derecha de Squall para correr a situarse a al izquierda de su admirado SeeD.

¡KATAPLAM!

—¡Ay!... Esto... —El cowboy se puso en pie, dándole la espalda a la bruja—. ¡Claro, hemos venido a ayudarte! ¡Jajaja! ¡¿Cómo pudiste pensar que íbamos a dejarte luchar solo? —improvisó para que no le contasen luego a Selphie su metedura de pata.

—Más SeeDs... semillas malditas... —murmuró Edea.

Irvine se dio cuenta de que la voz le venía por la espalda y se dio la vuelta.

—¡Ifriiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiit!

Un gritó desgarrador les puso los pelos de punta y casi los congela a todos: era Shiva que, al descubrir el cuerpo inerte del Señor del Fuego, había aparecido sin ser invocada.

La Guardiana corrió junto al caído, se arrodilló y, cogiéndose a los pelos del pecho de Ifrit, los mesó al tiempo que lloraba y decía:

—¡Ifrit! ¡¿Por qué tú? ¡¿Por qué siempre tienen que caer los mejores?

—Sniff, sniff... —lloraba Rinoa.

—¿Ha muerto alguien? —preguntó Irvine.

Squall se enjugó con la manga de la chupa una lágrima que pretendía escaparse.

—¡Ifrit, vengaré tu muerte! —declaró Shiva.

La Emperatriz del Hielo inició su ataque estelar, _Polvo de diamantes; _pero no llegó a concluirlo porque una magia Fulgor triple, tirada con muy mala idea por parte de la bruja, lo cortó de raíz. Shiva se desplomó junto a Ifrit y, sintiendo que los puntos de vida la abandonaban, en un esfuerzo supremo alargó la mano y cogió la del Señor del Fuego. Después sonrió y, con un suspiro, exhaló su último aliento.

—¡Shiiiiiiiiiiiva, Ifriiiiiiiiiiiiit, buaaaaaah! —lloraba Rinoa a moco tendido.

—No es momento de llorar —declaró con voz serena Squall—, es el momento de utilizar toda nuestra fuerza y nuestro dolor para que el sacrificio de Ifrit y Shiva no haya sido en vano. —El SeeD adoptó la postura de batalla.

—¡Por Shiva y por Ifrit! —exclamó Rinoa y puso también su posturita de batalla.

—¡Por ellos! —se les unió Irvine—. ¡Y por nosotros también! Que quiero volver a ver a Selphie enfundada en ese vestidito amarillo que deja muy poco para la imaginación.

La suerte quiso que le tocase iniciar el combate a Irvine, el cual tomó una decisión que le pareció muy acertada a Squall: invocar a Cerbero. Estupendo, así podrían usar magia triple y doble, lo que les vendría muy bien para curarse o ponerse magias de apoyo utilizando solo un turno.

El perrito de tres cabezas salió, hizo su numerito y se apresuró a esconderse, no fuera que la bruja la tomase con él y acabase como Ifrit y Shiva.

Edea, con el brazo en alto, movió el dedo meñique y les tiró antimagia; quitándoles el efecto doble y triple a los tres.

—¡Eso es trampa! —bramó Squall—. ¡La antimagia es un hechizo individual!

—Normas estúpidas impuestas por humanos... —replicó Edea. Era cierto que la antimagia era un hechizo individual; pero para algo ella era la bruja más poderosa del universo universal y hacía lo que le daba la gana.

—Squall, después de lo que esta malvada bruja ha hecho con nuestros Guardianes, no pretendas que respete las normas... —le hizo ver Rinoa.

—Tienes razón, no debemos confiarnos... ¡Mi turno!

Squall se alegró mucho. Ahora, no sólo podría lucirse, ¡al fin!, ante Rinoa utilizando de forma magistral su límite, sino que, con muchísima, pero que mucha suerte, conseguía vencer a la bruja; cuya cantidad de puntos de vida era una incógnita.

Sin embargo, cuando el joven intentó iniciar el ataque se percató de que no podía moverse, una fuerza superior se lo impedía...

_«Oh, no... Otra vez, no...»_, deseó.

Pero sí, otra vez, sí.

En el centro de la parte superior del paisaje apareció escrito: Doctor Charco.

Alegre y moviendo el rabo, Charco se acercó y decidió comportarse de forma muy profesional, aquel era un combate muy especial y no era cuestión de lanzar al tuntún un objeto de curación. El perrito hizo un estudio detallado de la situación, al que sólo le faltó que sacase un fonendoscopio y les auscultara el pecho, y decidió curar a aquel que más lo necesitaba: Squall. Ya puestos, no era necesario ser rácanos; así que le lanzó una botellita de elixir a la cabeza.

La botella se hizo añicos al impactar en la cabeza del joven SeeD y le mojó la cara y el pelo con su contenido milagroso. De inmediato estaba curado totalmente.

Squall tuvo que conformarse con correr hasta donde estaba Edea y darle un fuerte golpe con su sable pistola, que ella esquivó; no obstante, el filo del Curtis Kiat consiguió cortarle una pluma del cuello del vestido.

Sin darle tiempo a volver a su sitio, la bruja contraatacó y le dio una bofetada por haberse atrevido a rozarla.

—Más respeto, pobre niño impulsivo, que podría ser tu madre... —advirtió.

El SeeD volvió a su lugar para ver que otra vez le tocaba atacar a Edea, era muy rápida; mucho más que ellos, eso no podía negarse...

—De nuevo mi turno... ¿Cuál de estas ridículas ovejas, venidas por propia voluntad al matadero, merecerá el privilegio de ser mi primera victima?...

Repasó los rostros uno a uno:

—Tú, caballero del rifle, no... —descartó a Irvine—. Te reservaré... Puedo necesitarte para aliviar la frialdad de mis noches...

—¡Eso es imposible! —se apresuró a decir el vaquero—. ¡Por muy buena que estés, contigo no podría! Si fueses otra bruja...

_«Ya vuelve a su manía de que le cambien la bruja... Bueno, con un poco de suerte, la bruja me elige a mí, me pone en límite y entonces...»_

—Tú, tampoco... —le dijo la bruja, adivinando las secretas intenciones del SeeD e ignorando las alegaciones de Irvine; ella era la que mandaba y se haría lo que ella decidiese, y punto—. Tu límite es temible... El perro me allanó el camino... Tu fuerza me intriga... El león habita en tu morada...

_«No hay quien entienda a esta tía, podría hablar un poco más claro. Lo único que he entendido es que no piensa ponerme en límite...»_

—El aquelarre de sangre empezará contigo... —le dijo a Rinoa.

—¡No toques a Rinoa!

—¡No le grites, Squall! —le advirtió Irvine—. Que si se enfada... ¡Mejor le lloramos un poco a ver si se ablanda!

—Ya claro, y nos da un caramelo... —ironizó el SeeD.

—¡Antes funcionaba! —alegó el cowboy.

Las últimas palabras de Irvine se perdieron en el estruendo provocado por una magia electro+++ que, a un movimiento del meñique de Edea, impactó de pleno sobre Rinoa. Los puntos de vida huyeron de la joven como una desbandada de alagares escapando de un gran molbol. Por suerte para la muchacha, Boko le había subido mucho el parámetro de resistencia a la magia, lo que actuó como un fuerte escudo y la salvó de quedar K.O.

De inmediato, Rinoa sintió unas ganas tremendas de tirarse al suelo, de jadear y de liarse a hostias con alguien para descargar toda la rabia que la poseía: había entrado en límite por primera vez en su vida. Y le tocaba atacar ahora a ella...

—¡Rinoa, aprovecha tu turno para invocar a Boko! —exclamó Squall—. ¡Seguro que la hace papilla!

—¡Pero dile que no se ensañe demasiado con ella! —pidió Irvine.

—¡Estáis locos! —afirmó la chica, muy airada—. ¡¿Acaso no recordáis todo lo que ha tenido que sufrir el pobre Boko por culpa de la maldición de una bruja? ¡¿Cómo podéis pedirme que le diga que salga a luchar contra otra?... ¡No quiero traumatizarlo! Además, yo solita me basto y me sobro para vencer a esta vieja y fea bruja —insultó, con la chulería y el exceso de confianza que le daba el estado límite.

—Vieja y fea bruja... —repitió Edea—. ¿cómo te atreves a intentar humillarme, niña ridícula y débil?...

—Todo lo que tu quieras —le dio la razón como a los locos—, pero YO sólo tengo diecisiete años y TÚ por lo menos debes tener chococientos mil.

Con su tono místico, aunque echando chispas por los ojos, Edea replicó:

—Pobre niña ignorante y estúpida... de vacías palabras que te arrastran al abismo... Al final del combate tendrás tu castigo... —Vamos, lo que en un lenguaje normal venía a ser: "¡Tonta l'haba, te has pasado cuatro pueblos! ¡Cuando me canse de jugar contigo te golpearé donde más duele!".

—Rinoa, contrólate... —pidió Squall—, por tu boca habla la inexperiencia. No sabes controlar bien tu sensación de límite, recuerda que solo eres una débil civil.

—¿Débil civil?... ¡Ja!

—¡Charco, ven y échale un elixir antes de que cometa una locura!

Charco sí vino, pero a petición de su dueña para estrenar el límite: en la parte alta del paisaje apareció escrito: _Luna invisible_.

El perrito desplegó delante del grupo una luna de cristal como las de la policía: por el lado de los malos parecía un espejo y por el otro era transparente. La utilidad de este límite era alta y su uso a la vez muy simple: el grupo situado por la parte que puede verlo todo aprovecha el desconcierto del enemigo, que sólo se ve a sí mismo, para masacrarlo.

—¡Bien! —exclamó Squall, vislumbrando una esperanza. Mientras durase el efecto de la _Luna invisible_, serían invulnerables; más que nada porque el enemigo no podía pegarles al no saber dónde estaban.

—¡¿Lo he hecho bien?

—¡Lo has hecho de maravilla! Ahora es cuestión de aprovechar bien el tiempo que dure el límite.

—¡Guau, guau! —ladró feliz Charco por su hazaña.

—¡Te toca, Irvine! —exclamó Squall—. ¡Dale duro!

—Vale... Esto... ¡Por favor, mamá Ed... eh... malvada bruja! ¡No te ensañes con nosotros!...

—¡¿Pero qué hace Irvine? —se escandalizó Rinoa porque no se hubiese lanzado a masacrar a la bruja, como estaba deseando hacer ella.

—¡El muy imbécil está desaprovechando estúpidamente su turno usando el comando especial _Rogar_! —le explicó Squall.

—Por favor —seguía Irvine—. Piensa en nosotros como en huerfanitos que podrías adoptar y cuidar... Piensa que a tu lado sólo somos unos niños desvalidos...

—Me estás llamando vieja... —murmuró Edea y utilizó su turno para retocarse el maquillaje aprovechando el espejo de la _Luna Invisible_.

—¡Por fin me toca! —exclamó Squall—. ¡Esta vez no va a poder esquivarme!

De un salto Squall pasó por encima de la luna y antes de que Edea se diese cuenta de que había surgido como de la nada, le dio un fuerte golpe.

—Maldita semilla podrida... —rezongó muy enfadada, y lanzó un hielo+++, que no dio a nadie, pues Squall ya se había ocultado de nuevo—. ¿Cómo os atrevéis a humillarme de semejante forma...?

—¡Yujuuu! —exclamó Rinoa, saltando fuera y lanzándole muy animada el frisbee, después corrió a esconderse.

—Ay, puñetera niña estúpida... Cuando descubra dónde os habéis metido, os vais a enterar... —Como le tocaba otra vez a ella y no deseaba de nuevo hacer el ridículo lanzando un hechizo a la nada; echó una magia fulgor sobre Seifer—. Esto me relajará un poco...

—¡Ay!

—Calla y aguanta, niño inútil, que si hubieses hecho las cosas bien, ahora yo no estaría aquí perdiendo mi precioso tiempo. Mientras no vea a mi enemigo, tú serás el receptor de toda mi furia.

—Glups...

—¡Jajajajajajaja! —se descojonaba Squall tras la _Luna Invisible_.

—¿De qué te ríes? —inquirió Irvine—. Bueno, da igual, me toca atacar a mí.

Irvine desenfundó su pistola–escopeta–rifle y apuntó hacia delante sin saltar fuera de la protección.

—¡Irvine, no, que te cargas la luna!

—¡Noooooooooo!

—¡Guau!

¡Baaaaaaaaaaaang!

¡Catacriiis, craaaas, criiiis!, la perfecta y maravillosa _Luna Invisible_ saltó hecha añicos a causa de la bala, que impactó justo en el centro.

—¡¿Le he dado? ¡¿Le he dado? —preguntó ilusionado.

—Justo entre ceja y ceja... —espetó Squall.

—¡No le habré hecho mucho daño, ¿verdad?

—A la _Luna invisible_ te la has cargado, pero, tranquilo, a la bruja ni la has despeinado siquiera —ironizó el SeeD—. Y ahora... ¡Ponte las gafas de una puñetera vez!

—Mua... ha... ha... ha... ha... ha... ha... —se reía, de forma mística y malvada, Edea—. Mi elección de Caballero quizás no fue la correcta...

—¡No digas eso! —protestó Seifer—. ¡Esa especie de vaquero que acompaña a Squall estará muy bueno y darán ganas de pegarle un buen polvo y todo! ¡Pero yo soy mucho más _cool_ y estoy más bueno que él!

—Para lo que me sirve que tu belleza sea tan grande... —murmuró Edea—. Aunque la de mi enemigo lo es infinitamente más...

—Eso ya te lo decía yo... —le dio la razón Seifer—. Pero me prometiste que...

—¡Calla! Pobre e inútil niño tonto. Me he cansado del juego... —mintió. En realidad quería aprovechar su turno antes de que volviesen a hacerle aquel límite de nuevo; se las había visto muy negras y se había sentido mucho más ridícula de lo que se había sentido jamás en los chococientos mil años de su existencia—. Una bruja siempre cumple su palabra...

Un aura azul y helada envolvió a Edea. Levantó el brazo y sobre su mano alzada se formaron tres especie de estalactitas de hielo, que se mantuvieron en suspensión en el aire en espera de un gesto.

—Ahora te golpearé donde más te duele... —le dijo la bruja a Rinoa y lanzó las flechas heladas—. Directo al corazón...

Rinoa se protegió el rostro con la mano creyendo que una de las saetas iba destinada para ella; más no fue así: las vio pasar de largo, lo mismo que Irvine, pues todas iban en busca de Squall; la bruja había querido asegurarse de no fallar.

Horrorizados, vieron cómo la flecha gigante del medio, de veinte centímetros de diámetro, se clavaba con violencia en el pecho del joven haciéndole un boquete tan grande que casi lo parte.

—¡Squaaaaaaaall! —El grito desesperado de Rinoa desgarró el aire.

Al mismo tiempo que volaba hacia atrás a causa del impacto del ataque, el joven de cabellos castaños vio pasar rápidamente ante sus ojos los fragmentos felices de su vida, o sea, dos: el día que conoció a Rinoa, cuando bailó con ella antes de saber que era la novia de Seifer; y cuando, no hacía ni siquiera un día, ella lo usó de colchón... Luego empezó a caer fuera de la carroza a la vez que una desesperada Rinoa se precipitaba al borde y tiraba la mano hacia él, en un intento desesperado de atraparlo, y movía la boca formulando unas palabras que el oído del SeeD era incapaz de entender. La frialdad y el silencio de la muerte estaban adueñándose de todos sus sentidos. Aun así, fue capaz de ver, mientras caía y la imagen de Rinoa con el brazo extendido era cada vez más lejana, un cartel que apareció a la derecha en el paisaje, que decía: "has perdido un nivel de SeeD"...

"_Estoy solo, definitivamente solo, degradado... cayéndome de la carroza a un profundo e inesperado precipicio que ha surgido de la nada, con un pincho del tamaño de un tanque atravesándome el pecho, a mí sólo... No le importo a nadie... Ni siquiera a Rinoa, que si le importara saltaría detrás de mí en lugar de quedarse ahí, en la esquina, alargando la mano..._

_Adiós, mundo cruel..."_

...

Fundido en negro

...

Quince segundos de la más absoluta oscuridad

...

Sobre la negrura que cubre el paisaje aparece el siguiente mensaje:

"Sentimos mucho no poder ofrecerles el habitual servicio de grabación de final de disco; pero, lamentablemente, no hay ningún moguri por la zona".

...

Tras estas palabras, el paisaje fue ocupado por una imagen estática; el único momento realmente feliz de la vida de Squall: Rinoa entre sus brazos, muy cerca, el día del baile de graduación. Y sobre la imagen, destacando las siguientes palabras:

.

Inserte el disco 2

.

:) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :)

:) :) :) :) :) :) :)

:) :) :)

**Notas de autora:** ¡Hola a todos de nuevo! ^^ Por fin terminé el primer disco. Creía que nunca iba a llegar este día porque la verdad es que cuando me embarqué en la aventura de escribir esta parodia jamás pensé que me saliera tan larga. De hecho tenía idea de haberla terminado del todo en muchas menos hojas de las que llevo escritas. Me apetecía vivir la experiencia de escribir algo que leyese la gente y ver qué opinaba. Y como mi amiga Ayumi escribía una parodia del FF7 me dije, "pues voy a escribir yo una del FF8, que es mi favorito". Nunca pensé en dedicarle tanto tiempo como le estoy dedicando; pero, al ver la buena acogida que tuvo por parte de los lectores gracias a sus reviews, fue como si me recargasen las pilas de energía. Es increíble cómo puede llegar a llenar el apoyo de la gente y saber que lo que yo puedo aportar hace pasar un buen rato, reír y, durante un corto espacio de tiempo, olvidar los problemas. ¡Muchísimas gracias a todos los que me habéis leído y apoyado! Sin vosotros jamás hubiese podido llegar hasta aquí... Sniff... me estoy poniendo melancólica...

Sólo añadir que espero que os haya gustado este capítulo final y que no os haya decepcionado. Crea mucha tensión cuando toca escribir sobre alguna escena clave o muy esperada, y el atentado contra Edea es el punto álgido del primer disco.

Y ahora deciros algo que supongo que no os va a gustar; pero es que lo necesito:

Voy a tomarme unos meses sabáticos respecto a este fic. Volveré en primavera. El motivo es que necesito tiempo para corregir una historia original que tenemos escrita Ayumi y yo y quiero dedicarme íntegramente a ello. Espero que no me lleve mucho tiempo, pero si viese que se alarga, iría subiendo capítulos del fic aunque fuese más espaciados. ¡Así que ni penséis que os voy a dejar colgados! No es mi estilo. ^^

Otra cosa, **he decidido escribir el disco dos en otro fic que llamaré: "Fáinal Fántasi Ocho Dírectors Cat Disco2**" (Los muy observadores os habréis dado cuenta de que le he añadido al nombre de este primero "Disco 1" al final y que he puesto que está completo). Lo hago por no tener uno de mil páginas, porque a este ritmo... Pero, sobre todo, lo hago para no asustar a posibles nuevos lectores con tantas páginas. Que da pereza y se desaniman. Así, cuando se den cuenta de que aún hay tela para rato, será demasiado tarde para arrepentirse, jijijijijiji...

Esto significa que la continuación no os aparecerá en fics favoritos a los que me tengáis y que no recibiréis una alerta cuando lo suba; pero yo os avisaré con un corto mensajito. Y a los que no tienen alerta y me dejan reviews, si quieren que los avise también, que me lo pongan en el review de este capítulo. Ah, los reviews de este capítulo los responderé en privado para no haceros esperar tanto tiempo. A los lectores anónimos no podré hacerlo de esa forma y tendrán que esperar a la continuación, que ya les responderé allí.

.

Y antes de pasar a las respuestas personalizadas a las reviews:

**Aclaraciones del capítulo:**

**Habilidad apoyo: **Una habilidad que se les puede entrenar a los G.F. con la que, cuando uno es invocado, pulsando repetidamente la tecla que corresponde cuando se debe y dejándola de pulsar cuando toca, puede incrementarse mucho la fuerza del ataque del Guardián.

.

Quiero dedicarle el trozo de Rinoa por las alcantarillas, especialmente todo lo relacionado con la paga de SeeD, a Darm1990, ya que fue su review en el cap 8 el que hizo de musa y me llevó a idear la escena. ¡Gracias, Darm1990! ¡Espero que te haya gustado! ^^

.

¡El apartado de publicidad!: ¡Si realmente os gusta reír, pasad por el fic de FF7 que Ayumi está escribiendo! ¡Está genial y superdivertido! ¡No os arrepentiréis! ¡Además, ya le faltan pocos capítulos para terminarlo! ¡Id, leed dos o tres capítulos, y si no os convence, venid y echadme el puro! XXD Podéis llegar a él a través de mi profile en mis historias favoritas.

.

Fórmulas espirituales:

**Fórmula de Sakae Kaze **= 90% oscura + 9'8% luz + 0'2% conservantes y colorantes.

(Soy mala, malísima, jeje...)

**Fórmula de Ayumi Warui** = 70% oscuridad + 10% luz + 8% penumbra + 10% ponzoña + 2% elementos químicos y contaminantes

(Lo siento querida, mi 20% más de oscuridad es superior, por muy poco, eso sí, a tu 8 de penumbra más tu 10 de ponzoña. Yo soy más mala, Muahahahahahahahaha)

**Fórmula de Aerith Cullen** = 45% oscuridad + 55% luz

(De momento eres la más buena xD Y al final también ^^. ¡Adoro a la gente buena! Supongo que será por eso de "polos opuestos se atraen" xD)

**Fórmula de Amanda Beicker** = 70% oscuridad + 25% luz + 5% malignidad extrema

(¡Casi tan mala como yo!... ¿o quizás más?... Es que eso de "malignidad extrema"...)

**Fórmula de FF_FF** = 40% luz + 20% oscuridad +10% maniática +30% friki

(¡¿30% friki?... ¡Ahora lo entiendo todo! Por cierto, eres la segunda más buena, ese 40% de luz resplandece ^^)

**Fórmula de Athenn** = 67.3% oscura + 29.5 % luz + 3.2 % entre colorantes, conservantes, suavizantes y perfumantes

(Puedo afirmar, sin miedo a equivocarme, que esta fórmula es ¡la que mejor huele! Y qué suave...)

.

Gracias a todos los que me hayáis leído y en especial a los que habéis dejado constancia de ello con vuestros comentarios.

**Muchas gracias a todos por haberme acompañado hasta aquí**

**.**

Ahora paso a dar respuesta personalizada a las reviews:

**Ayumi Warui:** Ohayo!

Jeje... me alegra que reconozcas que el resultado de mi gran esfuerzo por sacar a la luz lo que realmente pasó y quisieron ocultarnos ha sido "genial" (usando palabras tuyas. Yo jamás osaría echarme flores, jeje...). Sí, la verdad es que uno de los principales motivos para que ocultasen lo que ocurrió en el viaje hacia Deling fue el alto contenido en juerga y desmadre de los protas. No les parecía apropiado a la situación y quisieron hacernos creer que los protas, con las hormonas rebotadísimas, como corresponde a su edad, se comportaban con una madurez y sosería propia de los doscientos años por lo menos y que cogieron el tren muy modositos ellos. ¡Mentira! ¡Se marcaron una noche de despiporre! Y no cuento cómo acabo el asunto de Pestecilla e Irvine porque el cowboy me ha suplicado que no lo cuente, y, claro, yo, a cambio de que me deje abusar bastante de él, le he prometido guardar silencio. Buena que es una, jeje... Y tienes razón, Irvine en este capítulo se ha salido, tanto que se ha llevado al huerto a Pest... eh..., quiero decir, ha estado fantástico, plantándole cara a MÍ adorado e INSUPERABLE Squall; aunque también respetándolo por amor a sus piños (Irvine no quiere saber lo que se siente cuando te meten la culata del sable pistola por la boca, por no decir por otro sitio).

La ambientación _Sous le pont_ es digna de su nombre. Y, aunque parezca mentira, es un gran regalo proviniendo de los moguris; de los que se dice que son más rácanos que los habitantes de un lugar sito en el este de una legendaria península de un lejano planeta llamado Tierra (según contó un tipo que decía haber sido abducido por los extraterrestres). Y Squall ya puede ir besando el suelo que pisa Stilzkin porque es sobre todo gracias a la gran influencia de este moguri, y al interés mostrado por Mogi–mogi, que le han dejado usar el único hueco reservado en una _memory card_ para un caso de enchufismo extremo.

Me alegra que te hayan gustado los _flashbacks_; ya sabes que lo pasé muy bien escribiéndolos; aunque mi parte favorita es la de la falsa doma de Chascarrillo, el trozo de Quistis y su estirada familia y la llegada de Squall y Seifer al Jardín ("Squall es mía", ¡Jajajajajaja! Pobre, puñetero e inocente Seifer...). Adoro al buel Buel. Cuánta paciencia ha tenido que tener el pobre animalillo para cumplir con su misión. Por cierto, pásame la dirección de la tal Isabella Swin, que por lo que dices parece ser el alma gemela de Edward Callen, y se la haré llegar al chico, que creo que Ernestina no está por la labor de casarse con él y está preparando su fuga para unirse a las voluntarias de "_Salvemos a la mosca cojonera_", una especie en peligro de extinción; pero Ernestina dice que la conversación con uno de estos insectos es mil veces más apasionante que con Edward.

La fiesta también ha sido superdivertida de narrar, con uno de los momentos estelares, puede que mi favorito: Pestecilla sujetando el hielito en la boca y mirando con ojos brillantes a Irvine xD. ¡Qué rápido él y Squall han reculado! xD Y es que en este caso para Irvine no era aplicable la máxima "la recompensa merece un sacrificio" porque Pestecilla iniciaba el juego, le pasaba el hielito a él y luego él a Quistis, con lo que no recibía un beso indirecto de la rubia, sino al revés. Y además parece ser que Irvine ya ha decidido cual es su chica, aunque de momento no le haga ascos a ninguna humana (aclaremos xD). Le pasaré tu consejo a Squall para que no pierda de vista a la parejita, o que les de una charla sobre los métodos seguros XD (no vayamos a tener alguna sorpresita inesperada xD)

Cerbero es una monada, tendrías que verlo corriendo y dando saltitos cuando Irvine le lanza árboles con la catapulta. Es adorable, cogiendo con sus inmensas fauces llenas de colmillos puntiagudos y asesinos al árbol como el que coge una ramita de perejil. Charco ya tiene un compañero de juegos además de raciones de azucarillo cuando Irvine premie a los perritos xD .

Y pasemos a la sección:

_Mi nominado para prota es... (redoble de tambores) ¡Fulanito de Tal!_

En esta ocasión le ha tocado a... ... ... ¡Irvine Kinneas!

¡Qué gran sorpresa! ¡Dos veces seguidas propuesto para protagonista del fic! ¿Qué dirá Laguna cuando se entere?... Porque que se va a enterar, eso dalo por descontado, yo misma me encargaré de hacerle llegar la noticia. Veremos lo que piensa cuando se enteré de que dentro de poco ocupará un segundo puesto... Je, je...

La verdad es que parte de tu propuesta me ha gustado. Por supuesto, no la de dejarme a Squall en la tienda _Sous le pont_ y hacer a Irvine el líder y protagonista. Que Squall es el líder y prota indiscutible y no le puede quitar el puesto nadie. Todo prota que se precie tiene que tener un pasado desgarrador y atormentado y no creo que el pasado de Irvine en el rancho de chocobos, corriéndose juergas con Chascarrillo y las niñas, y después las alegrías que se ha dado al cuerpo con las estudiantes del Jardín de Galbadia pueda llamarse "desgarrador y atormentado" precisamente. Pero sí me ha gustado tu propuesta de que se lleven a Pestecilla Penetrante y se forme el típico triángulo amoroso Selphie–Irvine–Pestecilla. Los lectores estarían con el alma en vilo no sabiendo a quien de las dos iba a elegir nuestro guapo vaquero. Y luego se formaría dos clubs de fans antifans. Los defensores de Selphie pondrían verde a la pobre Pestecilla y viceversa... Um... Lo estoy pensando... Me seduce ser el origen de que corran ríos de tinta (en este caso, teclados echando humo), mala leche y sangre... Ya sabes, mi 90% oscura, jeje...

Por cierto, de momento eres la única que ha puesto su fórmula espiritual. ¡Enhorabuena! Si el asunto sigue así serás la ganadora del concurso, que acabo de sacarme de la manga, por ser la única que se ha presentado. No... espera... ¡otros lectores también han puesto la suya!... Oooooh... ya no eres la segura ganadora... jeje...

Paso a analizar tu fórmula: 70% oscuridad + 10% luz + 8% penumbra + 10% ponzoña + 2% elementos químicos y contaminantes.

Um... veo que eres casi tan mala como yo, jeje... Aunque te saco ventaja, mi 20% más de oscuridad es superior a tu 8% de penumbra. Aunque tu 10% de ponzoña ayuda a equilibrar un poco la balanza. Y siento mucho lo de tu 2% de elementos químicos y contaminantes... Con lo malo que son para el cutis... Sin embargo, yo, conservantes y colorantes, jeje, lo que me da un aspecto juvenil y un tono de piel envidiable.

Bueno, me despido, wapetona. Gracias por las frases, también son de mis favoritas (^^)

PD: Tu polo de Molbolost está pedido, lo que pasa es que como tu talla es la estándar y el color que quieres, calimocho dorado, es el más solicitado, vas a tener que esperar a que los becarios esclavos de Shinrra cosan más. Paciencia ^^

PD: Ya no es necerario que me mandes la dirección de Isabella Swin. Parece ser que Edward Callen ha encontrado ya su alma gemela, una tal Vela Suan, con la que pasa largas y felices horas torturándose por el gran inconveniente que es que estén juntos. Por su parte, Ernestina ha preferido fugarse con un tal Yeicob Blak para aumentar una manada ¿?... Ni idea de a qué se refiere...

**Rananer:** Ey, tronch!

Jeje, me alegra que te haya resultado divertida la velada de despiporre del cap 11. A mí también me gusta ese tipo de veladas y es divertidísimo escribirlas. La rivalidad entre Irvine–Squall da mucho juego; y es cierto que el cowboy torea bastante bien a Squall. Pero no tanto como desearía porque, cuando el prota saca la mala leche, Irvine se lo piensa un poco y suaviza la actitud (como ya le he dicho a Ayumi, nuestro guapo vaquero no quiere que le metan la culata del sable pistola por ningún sitio xD). Aunque lo que le parece funcionar muy bien, que enseguida convence a Squall, es cuando hace planes para repartirse a las chicas xD.

Lo de Boko, si te asustó a ti, imagina a Squall, que veía pasar su vida por delante desde la última vez que se había grabado, antes del asalto al tren de los donuts. Menos mal que Rinoa rompió el hechizo y el G.F. le ha jurado fidelidad eterna; además de subir todos los parámetros de la chica, incluso la hermosura.

Bueno, las prestaciones de la tienda _Sous le Pont_ son muchas y variadas, todo para hacer la estancia lo más cómoda posible; incluyendo, para que no se sientan solos y puedan socializar convenientemente, un buen grupo de ratas del tamaño de un San Bernardo y alguna serpiente que otra XD

Respecto a lo que me dices de que te resulta raro ver a Selphie tonteando con Irvine, a mí, cuando jugué al juego, me dio esa impresión: cuando ella iba en el tren, mirando por la ventanilla después de conocerlo, y decía algo del estilo de: "no sé por qué me late fuerte el corazón". También parecía celosa cuando él le entraba a todas. Es cierto que Selphie tiene un carácter alegre y algo despreocupado que puede inducir a verla como una niña; pero yo la veo más mujer. Por lo menos como una adolescente a la que le gusta el vaquero ^^.

Los _flashbacks_ forman parte de mi parte (valga la redundancia xD) favorita de este capítulo 11. Aunque uno de mis favoritos es la falsa doma de Chascarrillo, también me gusta mucho el de Cerbero —la verdad es que me gustan todos en mayor o menor medida— dejando a Irvine en evidencia delante de Selphie (por poner el _flashback_ antes de tiempo xD) y no convenciendo demasiado a Squall con las supuestas habilidades del cowboy (_«Pues a mí no me ha parecido tan impresionante —se dijo Squall—, más bien me ha parecido un cúmulo de despropósitos con un final sorprendente... No sé qué le vio Cerbero... Igual es hembra»,_ reflexionó.)

Pobre Zell, por una vez que iba a comer algo delicioso... Sniff, sniff...

En el _flashback_ de Squall de cuando lo visita nuestro buel favorito, Buel, tiene lógica que lo inviten al Jardín a pesar de estar ya en él. Lo hacen para disimular y que él sea uno más del grupo invitado y no se note que es el prota. Por eso está la lista del grupo que debe ser visitado, sin excepciones, para no levantar suspicacias. Y Buel lo sabe, por eso le guiñó con complicidad un ojo al director Kramer (que sabe mucho más de lo que parece) cuando Squall le preguntó que por qué le traía la invitación si él ya llevaba estudiando en el Jardín toda la vida. Espero que haya quedado claro ^^. Si no, a preguntar otra vez y yo me esmeraré más en la respuesta.

Gracias por mandarme las frases que más te han gustado ^^. Alguna también es de mis favoritas, como por ejemplo:

"Tú, Quistis... ¿Mm...?... Ve a ver si las ratas son amigables"

"—Esto es mi equipaje —especificó—. Squall es mía."

Bueno, tronk, no quiero despedirme sin decirte que como te sigas metiendo con mis adorados moguris, te vas a enterar de lo que vale un peine: pienso decírselo a Stilzkin, y él, Mogi–mogi, y toda la peña vendrán a pedirte explicaciones. Y ya sabes cómo se las gastan. Yo que tú, si aprecias tu vida, empezaría a plantearme un cambio de actitud.

No me enrollo más, ¡chaito! (^^)

PD: Espero tu fórmula espiritual, que sé que estuviste a punto de mandarla pero en el último momento te rajaste xD

.

**Shialid:** ¡Hola!^^

¡Qué alegría verte de nuevo por aquí! ^^ Y bueno, me encanta que mi fic te haga reír mucho, jeje. Que me digan eso es la mejor terapia antidepresiva que me pueden dar, jaja. Me hace feliz, me pone de buen humor, y me es más fácil escribir luego. Aunque he de confesarte que cuando estoy algo depresiva o triste por algún motivo, si puedo me pongo a escribir humor porque al rato se me contagia y me olvido de todos los problemas, me río a gusto imaginando y escribiendo chorradas y cuando termino tengo las pilas recargadas para enfrentar los problemas.

Qué bien que te guste cómo me están quedando Irvine y Quistis. Son dos de mis favoritos en mi fic: adoro a mi Quistis e Irvine ha entrado pisando más fuerte de lo que imaginé en un principio. Y claro que no iba a dejar que una simple miopía, de sólo 300 dioptrías, restase ni un ápice a la belleza natural y ni a la sensualidad del cowboy XD.

Me halaga que te guste no sólo lo que escribo, sino cómo lo escribo. La verdad es que siempre que puedo meter una frase satírica aprovecho la ocasión (el humor satírico y sarcástico es un tipo de humor que me encanta). Y me gusta ver que en algunas ocasiones lo consigo. ^^

Bueno, me despido feliz de haber intercambiado de nuevo unos comentarios contigo (^^)

PD: Darte otra vez las gracias por tu recopilación sobre las características de las Mary Sue y los Gary Stu. Me ha sido de gran ayuda. No tenía demasiado claro cómo eran exactamente y quería parodiarlos en el _flashback_ del colegio pijo de Rinoa. Por cierto, ¿qué te han parecido? A mí, la verdad, es que al final les tomé cariño y no me parecían tan repelentes. Especialmente me gustaba la habilidad de Mary Sue, ¡quién la tuviera! (me encantaría no levantarme con los pelos de bruja y los ojos hinchados, jajajajaja.) Por cierto, como cotilleé tu profile, quiero decirte que mi serie favorita de anime también es Slayers (^^)

.

**Love Sephiroth:** ¡Hola!

Jajajajaja, lo del rifle de Irvine, eso es lo que dice él, porque a saber qué era lo que se le estaba clavando a Selphie, jajajajaja. Esta pareja promete XD.

Me preguntas si Squall terminará por vengarse de todas las putadas que le ha estado haciendo Seifer desde casi antes de que naciera. Qué más quisiera él; pero la verdad es que no lo sé... Aún no han querido contarme nada sobre eso, dicen que cuando llegue el momento ya me dirán lo que verdaderamente pasó para que lo saque a la luz pública y todo el mundo se entere xD

La verdad es que a mí también me llamó la atención la facilidad con la que aparecían las estrellas fugaces en cuanto Rinoa miraba hacia el cielo (y levantaba un dedo, señalando). Pudimos pensar que era porque quedaba bonito; pero no, ahora sabemos que es por la habilidad natural de la morena. Aunque he de confesarte que la habilidad que más me gustaba era la de Squall, a veces me gustaría tenerla y poderme evadir de todo.

Bueno, me alegro de que hayas podido echar la invasión de gusanos alienígenas de tu ordenador, pero te doy el pésame por los efectos secundarios, es muy duro que el ordenador entre en _shock_ , de vez en cuando, en el momento menos indicado, que estoy segura de que así será (ya sabes, lo de la ley de Murphy: "si algo puede salir mal, saldrá mal").

Hablando de tu excursión, me gustaría ver ese pueblo que dices que es igual al de Resident Evil cuatro, debe dar impresión. Yo estaría todo el rato temiendo ver aparecer a los aldeanos zombies gritando: ¡Muerte al forastero! Si habéis hecho fotos, mirad bien no sea que salga algo raro y la mandáis a Cuarto milenio.

Jeje, a mí tampoco me gustaba la geología, es un rollo lo de tenerse que aprender todo eso de memoria; aunque, a veces, puede venir bien tener algunos conocimientos (aunque sean tan escasísimos como los míos en esa materia) par alguna secuencia de una novela, que nunca se sabe.

Vaya, acabas de destruir uno de mis grandes mitos: que tu habitación era más grande que un estadio de fútbol. Ahora, me la imagino casi como una caja de cerillas, con un gran montón de muñequitos empujándose el uno al otro para tener un poco de sitio y tú teniendo que dormir con un colchón en el suelo en la puerta por falta de espacio. Aunque, claro, eso significa que... ¡la mía es más grande! ¡Yujuuu! (se nota cómo se alegra el 90% oscuro de Sakae de que la habitación de Love Sephiroth sea más pequeña que la suya) xD

Bueno, chica, me despido hasta la próxima.

Bsos, xao (^^)

PD: Me alegra ver que los de esa página no te han hecho perder ni tu sentido del humor ni tu fuerza ^^.

.

**vergil ansem: **Hola^^

Gracias por tus palabras. La verdad es que sí que le tengo mucho aprecio a mis fans, y me encanta contestar a las reviews con detenimiento. Es la forma de agradecer el que hayan leído lo que escribo y, además, dediquen luego parte de su tiempo a hacerme llegar su opinión, que es, después de todo, lo que me anima a continuar. Es como la retroalimentación.

Irvine estaba hecho todo un Casanova que intentaba ligar con todas las chicas (aunque no tan exageradamente como lo he puesto yo xD). En el viaje en tren del Jardín a Deling, intentó ligar con las tres. Y cuando salieron del Jardín de Galbadia rumbo a Deling propuso ir él con Rinoa y Selphie, y que Squall fuese con Quistis y Zell. Squall tenía un cuadro de opciones en el que podía aceptar o no. Por supuesto el mío (el que yo manejaba cuando jugué) no sólo no aceptó, sino que se cogió a Selphie y Rinoa y le dejó los otros dos en el grupo de Irvine. Irvine comentó que tenía muy buen gusto ^^.

.

En el capítulo 12:

—Es cierto que necesitaban para que los recibiera el padre de Rinoa averiguar un número que había en la Tumba. Ahí se encontraron con los guardianes Hermanos y los vencieron, pasando a poder enlazarlos. También es verdad que el hermano menor, Seclet, es mucho más grande de tamaño que el mayor, Minotauro, y tiene menos mala leche. También es verdad que cuando se les invoca juegan al piedra–papel–tijeras y que Seclet siempre pierde.

—Tatita no existe en el juego. Y el padre de Rinoa sólo se comporta como padre gruñón y protector.

—En el atentado contra Edea, el objetivo de los dos grupos es la misma que he puesto. Y Quistis y su grupo se quedan encerrados cuando va a disculparse con Rinoa por haberse pasado con ella por lo del brazalete (Rinoa quería ponérselo a la bruja) y casi llegan tarde a darle a la palanca para que bajen las rejas del Arco de Triunfo.

Rinoa va sola a ponérselo y le pasa algo parecido a lo que yo pongo. Luego Squall e Irvine la salvan del ataque de las gárgolas.

Irvine tiene dudas a la hora de disparar y Squall le da una charla que lo decide a hacerlo. Tiene mejor puntería XD, lo que pasa es que la bala se estrella contra la barrera de la bruja y le toca a Squall ir a pelear. Lo que sigue es parecido: Squall pelea contra Seifer y le gana, y cuando va a pelear contra Edea llegan Rinoa e Irvine y se unen. Luchan hasta que la bruja le clava una especie de estalactita de hielo en el pecho a Squall y él cae mientras ve alejarse la imagen de Rinoa con el brazo alargado hacia él y moviendo los labios. Después todo negro y lo típico, grabar, poner el siguiente disco...

Bueno, espero que lo tengas todo claro, si no, ya sabes, pregunta y estaré encantada de responderte.

¡Espero que te haya gustado el final del primer disco!

.

**sora63:** Hola^^

Jeje, me alegra mucho que no se te haya hecho largo, jeje... (en realidad lo de advertir con tanto énfasis que era larguísimo era una estudiada estrategia para prepararos mentalmente: si os esperabais algo larguísimo y pesado, con un poco de suerte, ¡se os hacía corto y ameno!) Jejejeje... Mi Parte de Luz no quería que usara la estrategia; pero, cómo es tan pequeña, la abusona Parte Oscura (90%) ganó. ^^

Me preguntas por mi imaginación. Desde pequeña he sido muy fantasiosa e imaginativa. Mi madre estimulaba mi imaginación, no sólo contándome cuentos clásicos, conocidos por todos, sino inventándose historias cuando yo le exigía algo nuevo. Luego yo, con cinco o seis años, les iba contando cuentos inventados a los adultos, que me escuchaban las gracias y me animaban a hacerlo. También me compraban libros desde antes de saber leer y me los leían, luego yo me aficioné a la lectura que fue durante años mi pasatiempo favorito. Ahora sigue siendo una de mis pasiones; pero tiene que compartir mi tiempo libre con el cine, los videojuegos, el anime y el manga y, por supuesto, la escritura. Supongo que mi imaginación es el fruto de muchos años de entrenamiento ^^ Y ahora me resulta relativamente fácil imaginar situaciones y diálogos. Cuando escribo hago guiños a películas, series, etc. Más bien parodiando alguna frase, nombre o cosas por el estilo (como, por ejemplo, a Crepúsculo en el _flashback_ de Quistis y en la charla con el padre de Rinoa). Pero nunca copio una escena tal cual variándola un poco. Para las amigas de Irvine no me he basado en nada: pretendí ponerle la rubia, la morena y la pelirroja (una de cada, para que tuviese admiradoras de todo tipo, jaja. Me faltó la castaña; pero, bueno, me dije que con tres era más que suficiente. Y además, para castaña, ya estaba Selphie^^). Por otro lado, seguro que hay más de una película en la que un grupo de chicas admiran a un chico mientras este se luce y hace el tonto; así que no me extraña que te recuerden a alguna película^^.

Pasando al capítulo, me alegra mucho que te hayan gustado los _flashbacks._ Yo me lo pasé genial imaginándolos y escribiéndolos XD

Las ratas grises de alcantarilla que había en la tienda _Sous le pont_ son: los machos más o menos del tamaño de un perro San Bernardo (de pie tan altos o más que los protas, los imaginaba yo). Las hembras, como Pestecilla Penetrante, son algo más pequeñas: digamos de la altura de Selphie pero bastante más gordas xD

Gracias por mandar las frases^^. La de "Si quieres democracia, preséntate a las elecciones y las ganas —espetó Squall.", también es de mis favoritas^^.

Bueno, ya me dirás qué te ha parecido este capítulo^^ Esperaré tu review con ilusión. Y no te preocupes por lo del tamaño de tu review (que para nada es corta), lo último que deseo es que los que dedicáis vuestro tiempo a mandarme mensajes os sintáis mal si no os quedan muy largos. A mí lo que me importa, y mucho, es que me los mandéis y me deis vuestra opinión. Si yo me enrollo más que una persiana al responder es porque soy así, rollera xD

Me despido hasta el próximo capítulo (^^)

.

**Aerith Sakura:** ¡Hola, bienvenida a mi fic!

Otra lectora que me llega gracias a la propaganda de Ayumi^^. ¡Cuánto le tengo que agradecer a esta chica (y al superenchufismo que tengo con ella, somos como Squall (yo) y Stilzkin (ella) xD)

Dejando las bromas de lado, me alegra mucho que te hayas leído mi fic, y aún me alegra más que te haya gustado y hecho reír muchísimo xD. Tranquila por tu memoria de pez (jajajaja), la mía es de mosquito, que no es mejor que digamos (uso de agenda a Ayumi porque a mí se me olvida casi todo tan rápido como me viene, xD). Es normal que sea muy difícil recordar en un review todo lo que nos ha gustado en varios capítulos; pero has hecho un buen repaso de lo importante:

—Los personajes. Te gustan como me han quedado, me alegra mucho.

Respecto a Quistis, también es una de mis favoritas en mi fic (aunque en el juego original era la que menos me gustaba del grupo, pero me caía muy bien.) La chica vive en su mundo de yuppie tan feliz, eso me gusta. Lo consigue porque, a pesar de lo que pueda parecer a veces, es un personaje sin maldad y muy simple.

Seifer, ya has visto, está obsesionado por Squall desde que eran muy pequeños. Fue para él todo un _shock_ descubrir que su _preciosa_ Squall en realidad era su _precioso_ Squall, jajaja. Aunque usa unos métodos de conquista poco recomendables, jajajajaja.

Respecto a May Sue/Gary Stu, yo me he encontrado alguna vez con ellos, pero más en libros que en el mundo del fanfiction (auque en los libros originales creo que se les llama de otra forma). Yo pretendí ponerlos con todas las cualidades que se les supone pero intentando no hacerlos odiosos (no sé si lo habré conseguido; pero, a mí, los míos no me caen mal. ¿Será porque, después de todo, son hijos de mi imaginación?... No sé, pero esa comprensión más allá de lo comprensible y esa capacidad de perdón que tienen más grande que el tamaño del universo, me llegaron al corazoncito, allá donde yo lo tenga xD)

Me alegra que te haya hecho reír la aparición de tu primo Edward Callen; eso demuestra que tienes muy buen sentido del humor y que sabes distinguir perfectamente lo que es una parodia con humor de una descalificación (lo que habla muy bien de ti). Pues sí, parece ser que ni Quistis ni Ernestina demuestran demasiado entusiasmo ante la idea de casarse con él, y eso que es guapísimo. Es que es un poco plasta. Pero tranquila, que todo roto tiene su descosido, como bien dices ^^ Y he oído que una tal Vela Suan está muy interesada en él. xD

También me dices que te ha gustado el supermiope Irvine, jajajajaja. Para el asunto de la miopía me he basado en experiencia propia. Yo, igual que tú, he vivido algunas situaciones cómicas por presumida y no querer ponerme las gafas xD. Ya has visto que por suerte, y porque el padre de Pestecilla estaba vigilante, al final no ha pasado nada entre Irvine y Pestecilla xD.

Gracias por mandarme tu fórmula espiritual. Me he permitido hacer una media de las dos cantidades que propones: 50 o 40 oscuridad=45; 50 o 60 luz=55. Puedo afirmar, sin miedo a equivocarme, que eres la más buena de todos los lectores que se han atrevido o acordado de mandar su fórmula. Como ya habrás leído en el apartado fórmulas de comentarios de autor, ¡adoro a la gente buena!

Espero que este capítulo también te haya gustado, ya me dirás.

Bsos (^^)

.

**Amanda Beicker:** ¡Hola! (^^)

Veo que tú haces como yo, cuando quiero leer un capítulo largo, espero a tener el tiempo suficiente para poderlo hacer de un tirón. Es que si lo leo fragmentado pierde. Para mí es como las películas en la tele, te cortan para los anuncios y cuando vuelven ya casi ni te acuerdas por dónde iba y lo que está claro es que ha perdido toda la tensión que pudiese tener y cuesta un rato volver a estar metida. Mi amiga Ayumi me pasa sus capítulos y, a veces, estoy unos días sin leerlos y no es por falta de interés (como creo que piensa ella a veces); sino porque odio leerlos fragmentados, y quiero tener un buen rato para disfrutarlos a fondo.

Por cierto, menuda envidia me da el superveraneo que te has pegado. Yo nunca he estado en Londres, pero toda la gente que conozco y ha ido se ha enamorado de la ciudad. Espero ir algún día aunque tengo pánico a volar.

Y ahora a comentar tu review, que siempre espero y leo con mucha ilusión, jeje.

Ya todo claro, iremos al concierto de Yuraba y los Acorazados de Móstoles con Laguna, con lo que tenemos asegurado que, por lo menos, todas las monstruas (ampliando el idioma una vez más, jeje) pasaran de nosotras, y los monstruos también porque centraran su furia, por robarle a sus chicas, en él.

Jeje, me alegra que te haya gustado todo lo que realmente ocurrió y quisieron ocultarnos durante el trayecto a Deling. Y me halaga, no sabes cuánto, que pienses que mi fic debería ser recomendado para risoterapia. Me hace muy feliz si puedo alegrarle la vida a alguien aunque sólo sea durante un rato; así que imagina si es todo el día, como es tu caso ^^.

Sí, Squall lleva muy mal que Irvine intente meter mano a alguien, a Zell incluido (si exceptuamos, claro, a Pestecilla Penetrante xDD). El karateca es de su grupo y siente que el cowboy se mete en su terreno, algo que Squall no piensa permitir. No quiere que le resten ni un ápice de su liderazgo, aunque lo último que desee en el mundo sea ser el líder y responsable de algo (una de las muchas contradicciones de nuestro guapo protagonista xD). Es como le respondió a Irvine cuando el vaquero dijo "somos mayoría democrática. Así que nos quedamos":

—Si quieres democracia, preséntate a las elecciones y las ganas —espetó Squall—. De momento, esto es una dictadura, y el dictador soy yo. No nos quedamos. ¿Entendido? —El SeeD acarició la culata de su sable pistola (esto último para marcar claramente el terreno xD)...

Claro que, si Rinoa dice algo... Squall responde: "¡A la orden!" XD. Después de todo tiene un contrato que prácticamente lo convierte en esclavo de la chica. Él es un buen SeeD, y un buen SeeD, según la norma nº 1: "Un SeeD debe siempre obedecer las órdenes de sus superiores aunque esto suponga ir a la muerte." O acampar sobre puntiagudas piedras (esto más por cabezonería, jaja) xD.

Menos mal que después de todo las cosas no han salido tan mal como podían haber salido y, primero Rinoa, solventa el problema con Boko (al pobre Squall casi le da un ataque cuando piensa que va a tener que volver a pasar por todo otra vez); después, el superenchufismo extremo con los moguris, que le permite tener un bloque para guardar, aunque sólo sea uno. A partir de ahora van a tener que pensárselo mucho antes de sobrescribir las hazañas de su vida xD

La tienda _Sous le Pont_ es todo lo glamourosa que puede esperarse por el nombre y por ser la más cutre. Pero tiene todo tipo de servicios y complementos: un bello puente sobre aguas putrefactas; románticos recodos de arroyos con plásticos, alquitrán y otras porquerías; plantitas rodadoras que crean el ambiente adecuado; e, incluso, buena compañía, las ratas, para la fiesta nocturna. No podrán quejarse del regalo de Stilzkin xD.

Zell sigue siendo el gafe de los bocatas... Aunque disfrutó, más psicológicamente que físicamente, de las galletitas que Dulci le hizo con todo su amor...

Jajajaja, qué lástima el resbalón de Selphie en el paradisíaco rinconcito del río cuando la cosa empezaba a ponerse interesante; pero cierto, no hay que precipitarse, eso le dará mayor tensión sexual (por lo menos a él XD).

Me alegra mucho que te hayan gustado los _flashback_ porque, la verdad, y esto ya lo he dicho en más de una contestación, yo me lo pasé tan bien imaginándolos y escribiéndolos que esperaba que por lo menos os hiciesen parar un buen rato. Buel, el pobre bicho, al final se me hizo muy querido, y menos mal que gracias a su genio por lo menos ha podido deshogarse un poco. Uno de mis trozos favoritos es la falsa doma de Chascarrillo, también el del pasado de Quistis y el de cuando Squall llega al Jardín con Seifer. Squall de pequeño era adorable, incluso las ratas se morían por abrazar al niño.

"—¡Iiiiiii! —estuvieron de acuerdo las ratas." XD

Y bueno, habrás visto que al final no se han cumplido los deseos de Squall porque, aunque Pestecilla Penetrante estaba más que dispuesta a decirle que sí a Irvine y entregarle su virtud, el padre de la rata ha llegado a tiempo de salvar la honra de su hija y de evitarle un trauma irreversible al cowboy xD.

Gracias por enviar la fórmula, te he puesto en la lista, están por orden de recepción, a ver si los otros lectores se animan y hago un concurso de malignidad y bondad xD Paso a analizarla: Mm... vaya, vaya... En un primer momento ese 25% de luz me ha despistado; peeeero... 5% de malignidad extrema, es un ingrediente taaaan fuerte y malvado que unido al 70 de oscuridad prácticamente anulan a la luz... Puedo afirmar, sin temor a equivocarme, después de profundos análisis y múltiples pruebas en mi laboratorio especial, que eres ¡casi tan mala como yo! ¡O incluso más!

¡Muahahahahahahahahaha!

¡Me despido con un fuerte abrazo! (^^)

.

**Moonedge: **¡Hola! ^^

¡Qué alegría tenerte de nuevo por aquí! Interpreto que eso significa que todo te va mejor ^^. Espero, de corazón, que no vuelvas a desaparecer; lo que en tu caso me haría pensar que tienes problemas y, la verdad, a través de las reviews te he tomado mucho aprecio y me gustaría que todo te fuese de maravilla. Así que, si alguna vez decides dejar de leer mi historia por algún motivo que no sea personal tuyo (como, por ejemplo, porque te has hartado de leer mis paridas xD), te agradecería que me lo dijeses; así me quedaría más tranquila ^^.

Y ahora, a comentar tu review:

¡Bien, te sigue haciendo reír mi fic! ¡Jajajajajajaja! Y de lo que dices de los _flashbacks_... Bueno, esto... Mm... ¡Vale, lo reconozco, eran muy largos! Pero es que me lo pasaba tan bien imaginando el pasado de los protas y escribiéndolo —dice Sakae con tono lastimero con la intención de despertar ternura y manipular al lector—, que no fui consciente del número de palabras que ocupaban hasta que miré el número de hojas que llevaba escritas y aluciné. ¡Pero, bueno, no pasa nada! ¡Yo me lo pasé genial escribiéndolos y mis lectores tienen derecho a opinar lo que les dé la gana! XD Hablando en serio, comprendo lo que dices, toda historia tiene partes bajas; aunque la observación me ha enseñado que no son las mismas para unos que para otros, debido a la diversidad de gustos y opiniones. A mí, personalmente, me gustan mucho los _flashbacks_, quizás debido a lo que me divertí imaginándolos de pequeños y escribiéndolo. Pero, por supuesto, respeto tu opinión que tiene mucho valor para mí ^^.

Jeje, no me des las gracias por la ración RinoaxSquall, son mi pareja favorita de los final fantasy y me encanta escribir sobre ellos y desarrollar su historia de amor aunque sea en clave de humor. Así que no me supone ningún esfuerzo tener que dedicarles tiempo. Por cierto, eso que me dices de que cada vez te sientes más identificado con Squall y su desagrado por Irvine, te comentaré que, aunque yo sea una chica, cuando yo juego a cualquier juego en el que el protagonista es masculino, tengo mucha facilidad para asumir el rol y meterme en su piel (quizás sea debido a que me he criado entre chicos, jugando a cosas de chicos y escuchando y participando en conversaciones de chicos. Por otro lado iba a una escuela solo para chicas y tenía muchas amigas con las que pasaba mucho tiempo. Esto me ha dado las dos visiones, lo que me facilita la escritura.) Bueno, todo ese rollo para decirte que, como me puse en la piel de Squall, me cayó bastante mal Irvine al principio, no sólo por su intento de ligarse a las chicas del grupo, sino también porque desconfiaba de él. Sobre todo cuando fueron todos los SeeDs menos él a parar a la cárcel, y eso que él había participado personalmente en la batalla contra Edea. Después, poco a poco, fue cayéndome mejor; es que ponía tanto empeño en ayudar a Squall a avanzar con su relación con Rinoa... Al final me caía muy bien.

Por cierto, siento mucha curiosidad por eso que me has comentado sobre lo del pasado de Rinoa: ¿he de deducir que en el pasado escribiste una historia y que sin darte cuenta creaste una/o MarySue/Gary Stu? Si es así, ¿cómo te diste cuenta? ¿te percataste por ti mismo? ¿alguien te lo dijo? Y en ese caso ¿ese alguien estaba en lo cierto o sólo era su opinión? (Jijiji, con mucho disimulo, Sakae formula un montón de preguntas con la intención de que Moonedge se vea en la obligación de contestarle y así le escriba de nuevo).

Bueno, espero que esté último capítulo, que concluye con el cd1, haya sido de tu total agrado^^.

Me despido hasta pronto, mi apreciado Sr Moonedge.

Atte. Sakae Kaze, una escritora feliz por haber recibido noticias de su fiel lector.

.

**Flora Athena:** ¡Hola!

¡Qué bien que te hayas carcajeado de lo lindo con mi capítulo 11! Deseo de todo corazón que el 12 también te resulte , ¡te lo juro por Snoopy! ¿me entiendes? (aunque sé que no está al mismo nivel de locura disparatada que el 11). Y como siempre, volverte a decir que me encanta (y me halaga) el título de Princesa de los fics que me has puesto (siendo Ayumi la Reina, que también lo es para mí^^)

Fue superdivertido para mí imaginar y escribir los _flashbacks_ del pasado de los protas (creo que es la frase más repetida en mis respuestas xD). Aunque lo pasé genial en todos, mi trozo favorito, la doma de Chascarrillo (adoro a los animales y me encanta sacarlos en el fic). Por eso también adoro al cartero buel Buel. Me encanta su mala leche, jeje, aunque el pobre tiene motivos ¡¿cómo pueden confundirlo con un murciélago? Y los moguris, con esos pompones tan adorables y esas caritas de no haber roto un plato en su vida me dan ganas de abrazarlos hasta el punto casi de la asfixia (aunque ellos no me dejarían, me arrancarían el brazo de un mordisco si fuese necesario; por supuesto, siempre que no estuviese Squall delante para defenderlos antes de que llegásemos a esa situación).

Como ves en este capítulo tampoco sale Laguna; pero, tranquila, que lo hace en el próximo (en el primer capítulo del segundo disco).

Siento mucho la maldición que te persigue y que te impide terminar el juego, llegando al extremo de que haya sido brutalmente asesinado por el amigo de tu hermano. Pero si te interesa jugarlo puedes hacerlo en el ordenador, bajándote un emulador de la play y el juego. Mi hermano (yo también tengo de eso xD) lo ha jugado así. Y si no puedes, siempre te quedarán los bellos recuerdos. Y yo puedo aclararte cualquier duda que se te presente. Sólo tienes que preguntar^^.

Como he dicho en los comentarios de autor, tardaré un poco en continuar el fic, supongo que para la primavera. Espero tu comprensión y la de los otros lectores; pero es que tengo un libro pendiente de corregir y quiero centrarme exclusivamente en él (respecto a lo de escribir) porque si intento llevar las dos cosas a la vez, mi imaginación se dispara hacia lo que tengo que escribir y me desconcentro.

¡Muchísimas gracias por leer y por comentar!

Bye, bye (^^)

PD: Espero impaciente la continuación de tu fic.

.

**Isa Lionheart:** ¡Hola! (^^)

Si te pusiste contenta porque creías que sólo faltaba un capítulo para terminar el primer disco y te encontraste con el 11 de regalo, imagino que también te habrá alegrado encontrarte con que lo de Deling ocupa dos capítulos en lugar de uno xD Aunque sé que estos no son tan hilarantes como el 11. Pero es lógico, el tema era muy, pero que muy serio: la planificación y el atentado contra una malvadísima bruja y el triste destino de nuestro prota, al que envían derechito al matadero sin casi posibilidad de victoria (0,01%). No era cosa de tomárselo a broma xD

Ahora una declaración: yo también AMO A SQUALL. Habrás visto que en este capítulo sigue cuidando de sus chicos (incluso de Quistis por la que está dispuesta a pelear contra Hermanos).

En tu review me dices que esperas que Bailando con Alagares, hijo de Chocobo Sentado y de Pies Ligeros Para Correr Pero Duros Para Patear Traseros, conocido por los humanos como Chascarrillo, y Dulce Azucarillo, hija de Guapo a Rabiar y de Belleza Deslumbrante, conocida como Crepe, hayan tenido la cita que Irvine le prometió que le conseguiría a su chocobo. Tranquila, Irvine es un cowboy de palabra (al menos con los animales a los que cuida con esmero y regala azucarillos Xd). Puede que más adelante en la historia Irvine se reencuentre con Chascarrillo y sepamos que ha sido de la vida y amores del chocobo ^^. En cuanto al profesional Buel, como habrás leído, una vez cumplida a la perfección su misión de entregar a todos los nombres de la lista la invitación para estudiar en los Jardines, abandonó la profesión de cartero para dedicarse a lo que realmente le gusta (y que descubrió en casa de Quistis), tocar el piano. Parece ser que tiene mucho éxito y que todas las noches se llena el local para escuchar sus magistrales interpretaciones. En cuanto a Pestecilla... espero que la pobre no se entere de que lo suyo y lo de Irvine fue sólo un malentendido. ¡Ojalá que encuentre a un atractivo rato (rato=rata macho, es que estoy ampliando el idioma con la esperanza de que la Real Academia de la Lengua acepte la terminación "o" para los nombres masculinos terminados en "a". Después de todo ya lo ha hecho a la inversa: cartero, ahora también cartera, médico–médica, etc.) que la ame como ella se merece!

Muchísimas gracias por mandarme las frases, sabes que me encanta ^^. Todas están también entre mis favoritas, especialmente el breve diálogo entre Zell y Squall del final del capítulo xD (ole por Squall, ¡ese es mi chico!).

Y no le des vueltas al motivo por el que Ayumi "odia" a Squall a pesar de que le he recordado, una y mil veces, que es hijo de su adorado Laguna. No hay motivo justificado desde mi punto de vista; pero ella argumenta uno muy importante (según ella, para mí una chorrada xD): porque no es autentico y no dice las cosas a la cara y usa sus pensamientos como si fuese el confesionario de Gran Hermano para hacer campaña contra sus compañeros (ya sabes, piensa una cosa pero dice otra en voz alta). En fin... ¿para qué voy a discutir con ella?... Menos mal que a las dos nos gusta Cloud (si digo que me gusta Laguna me mata. Lo quiere sólo para ella).

Y no te preocupes porque por mucho que Ayumi insista en que otro sea el prota, ¡JAMÁS VA A CONSEGUIRLO! ¡Muhaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!

Espero que hayas disfrutado con estos capítulos finales de disco, ya me dirás.

¡Nos leemos! (^^)

.

**Nebyura:** ¡Hola! (^^)

Tranquila, no hace falta que te disculpes por tardar en leer los capítulos que subo; después de todo, yo tardo aún más en actualizar xD

Jeje, veo que te gusta lo mandón que es Squall y cómo ejerce de dictador con todos... hasta que Rinoa le da una orden y entonces se convierte en una ovejita obediente capaz de saltar por un precipicio si ella se lo ordena (por supuesto, sólo lo hace por el contrato xD).

La descripción que imaginas de Squall cuando Rinoa consigue a Boko: "los ojos bien abiertos y una lagrimita de felicidad observando cómo Rinoa subía sus parámetros", es exactamente como él estaba, superemocionadísimo. Especialmente le caían gruesos lagrimones de felicidad cuando Boko le subió incluso la belleza xD

En cuanto al acoso al que someten al pobre moguri, no sufras por él, que ahí está Squall para defenderlo. Y si no estuviese, el moguri solito es capaz de darles a todos una buena paliza a base de mordiscos. Esta claro que a Mogi–mogi y Stilzkin el grupo de Squall les cae fatal y que se compadecen de nuestro pobre prota por tener que aguantarlos. Menos mal que él les cae bien, gracias a eso han podido grabar y disfrutar de una agradable velada en la tienda _Sous le Pont_

Tengo que reconocer que el capítulo 11 me quedó muy romántico con lo del cumplemés de Zell y Dulci, el momento mágico de Selphie e Irvine junto al arroyo de aguas putrefactas o la agradable velada de Ifrit y Shiva; por no nombrar la inolvidable noche que pasaron Squall con las piernas dormidas haciendo de colchón de Rinoa y el maravilloso amanecer de Irvine y Pestecilla Penetrante, quizás este último sea el más romántico de todos... Aaaah (suspiro)...

Como he repetido ya en otras respuestas, lo pasé muy bien con los pasados de los protas, especialmente con la doma de Chascarrillo y la charla de Irvine y su padre, el pasado de Quistis y la escena de cuando Squall y Seifer llegaron al Jardín. Squall era ya taaaaan adorable, aaaah (otro suspiro). Y me alegra muchísimo que te hayan gustado, incluso el de Quistis. Por tus palabras deduzco que Quistis no te gusta demasiado, ¿me equivoco? En caso de que la respuesta sea que no te gusta mucho, ¿a qué Quistis te refieres? ¿A la original de juego o a la mía? Siento mucha curiosidad por saber las respuestas. ^^

En este capítulo 13, el final del primer disco, has tenido más ración de Seifer ^^. Ya me dirás qué te ha parecido

Bsos (^^)

PD: persevera en tu propósito de infiltrarte en la guarida de los programadores para conseguir una mochila. Y sobre todo no te olvides de coger otra para mí ^^

.

**Damr1990:** ¡Hola!

¿Cómo te ha ido en la escuela? ¡Espero que fantásticamente! No quisiera que por mi culpa no te haya dado tiempo de prepararte a fondo xD. La verdad es que cuando uno tiene mucho trabajo y esta muy agobiado viene bien desconectar un poco y relajarse con otra cosa, y si es con algo desenfadado que nos hace reír, mejor. Luego podemos retomar otra vez la tarea con la mente más despejada.

Irvine es un chico que no desaprovecha la ocasión de intentar ligar con una chica; aunque parece ser que la que le gusta más es Selphie. Me dices que te dio la impresión de que a Selphie se le pasaba muy rápido el enfado. Así es, la chica es incapaz de estar enfadada más de cinco minutos. Además, entre ella e Irvine aún no hay nada. No sé lo que ocurriría si fuesen novios y el coquetease con otra... Igual lo vemos y todo xD En cuanto al trato que hizo Irvine con Chascarrillo, Irvine siempre cumple la palabra que le da a los animales; así que no dudo de que cumplió su parte del trato... Espero, porque si no, va a tener que ir disfrazado si se encuentran con su chocobo (y como bien dices, ni con la magia doble y triple de su perrito lazarillo podría hacer demasiado contra un chocobo enfurecido y ultrajado, lanzando magias meteo a diestra y siniestra xD). De todas formas, creo que más adelante en la historia sabremos qué ocurrió con Chascarrillo y Crepe, y si su romance fue a más o sólo fue un calentón chocobil (otra palabra inventada) adolescente xD.

Me alegra de que tras conocer el pasado de Quistis comprendas mejor al personaje, esa era mi intención cuando lo puse ^^

La habilidad de Rinoa puede que resulte más útil de lo que parece... Tienes razón cuando dices que podrían utilizarla para ganar dinero, que siempre están sin un gil en el bolsillo (ya veremos lo que les dura la paga que les ha llevado Gili, son capaces de gastársela toda en cerveza y calimochos xD). Me imagino el cuadro: Rinoa provocando fuegos artificiales mientras Irvine y Selphie bailan y Quistis hace su show sadomaso... podría resultar (tomo nota de la sugerencia ^^).

No se si la suerte de Zell, respecto a la comida, habrá cambiado mucho o sólo fue un breve momento afortunado que se diluye en el tiempo del infortunio... Pero seguro que a lo largo de la historia va mejorando y algún día pueda quitarse definitivamente el mote de "gafe de los bocatas". Por otro lado, en cuanto a las relaciones personales parece que cada vez le va mejor: no sólo tiene a la incondicional Dulci coladita por sus huesos, sino la amistad sincera de Selphie y el aprecio que Squall va sintiendo por él y que se incrementa día a día (aun en contra de la voluntad de Squall, que preferiría ser torturado antes de reconocérselo a sí mismo xD). Es que Zell es un cielo y el mejor amigo que alguien pueda encontrar y Squall ya va llamándolo para que le haga compañía (aunque, por supuesto, "él prefiera estar solo") como en el momento café.

Respecto al pasado de Squall, jeje, tienes razón, después de ver lo adorable y tímido que era de pequeñito le va a costar hacernos creer que es tan frío y duro como pretende. Aunque, claro, como nosotros sabemos lo que piensa, ya sabemos que no es tan fiero el león como lo pintan, jeje. De todas formas, a los doce años ya se veía en él la incipiente mala leche que luego tiene (supongo que en parte gracias al acoso y el puñeteo constante al que ha sido sometido siempre por parte de Seifer). Recuerda que ya quería probar su sable pistola autentico con Seifer xD. Busqué la imagen esa que me dijiste y me la he bajado: ¡me encanta! ¡Squall está monísimo! ¡Iiiiiiiiiiiiii! (como dirían las ratas xD).

Respecto a los capítulos 12 y 13 con el desenlace del primer disco, ya me dirás qué te han parecido.

Si has leído los comentarios de autor habrás visto que te he agradecido tu inestimable aportación a la historia. Cuando en la review del cap 8 me dijiste que, a pesar de todo lo que se insistía en que Rinoa no era una SeeD, te dieron la paga cuando la llevabas solo a ella, recordé que a mí me había pasado lo mismo, y me diste la idea para lo que he escrito cuando va por las alcantarillas de Deling, Espero y deseo que te haya gustado porque lo he escrito con esa intención y para dedicártelo. ¡Gracias por la idea! Siempre tengo en cuenta lo que me dicen mis lectores porque muchas veces de esas palabras se me ocurren escenas. En realidad, vosotros sois mi musa de inspiración.

Nada más, me despido dándote las gracias de nuevo: ¡Gracias, Darm1990!

.

**Menthis Isis Gea: **¡Hola!

Bienvenida a mi fic (^^)

Me alegra que te haya gustado, jeje. Respecto a lo que dices del capítulo 11, la verdad es que, junto al del pasado de Laguna y Julia, es uno de mis favoritos porque lo pasé genial escribiéndolo y porque, al apartarse del guión del juego, pude dar más rienda suelta a mi imaginación con lo que disfruté como un niño encerrado en una tienda de golosinas.

Sí, has acertado, me gusta mucho Irvine, es uno de mis personajes favoritos. Aunque como he dicho más veces, todos los personajes del FF8 me gustan, sólo que no puedo evitar sentir predilección por algunos. Mi favorito indiscutible es Squall seguido de muy cerca por Laguna, después Irvine y Rinoa (es mi chica aunque sé que a algunos les parece un poco consentida y superficial. No es mi opinión, aunque respeto la de los demás del mismo modo que pido respeto por la mía. Para mí es una luchadora incansable por sus ideales, como demuestra al haberse metido en un grupo de resistencia. Lo que ocurre es que es muy joven y tiene muy poca experiencia de la vida además de haberse criado sobreprotegida por su padre, un mandamás del ejército invasor).

Respecto a lo que me comentas de que Squall se volvía no apto para diabéticos en los discos 2 y 3, jeje... Me confieso adicta al azúcar, una romántica empedernida (a ratos) cuando me gusta la pareja. Y, claro, como me gustaban tanto Squall y Rinoa, disfrute de lo lindo con todo el melodrama amoroso y con el _happy end_ (adoro los finales felices XD).

Me preguntas que cuándo actualizo: no tengo fecha fija porque los capítulos me salen muy largos y tengo muy poco tiempo libre para escribir. Además, soy una maniática y me gusta subirlos de forma que no me parezca cortado el tema que llevo entre manos, lo que me ha llevado a colgar (como en esta ocasión y también el 6 y 7) dos capítulos juntos; ya que me parecía que poner cuando tuviese terminado el primero de los dos era como dejar muy a medias todo.

Espero que te haya gustado también la conclusión del disco 1 y verte de nuevo por el disco 2

Como tú dices: ¡VIVA LAS PARODIAS!

¡Nos leemos!

.

**FanFiker FanFinal:** ¡Hola!

Jeje, veo que te has sumado a los que intentamos ampliar el diccionario de la RAE. Reviewar es un verbo estupendo que debería ser admitido; aunque, claro, adaptándolo al español: rebieuar o en su defecto revieuar, que no soy quisquillosa, que los académicos elijan la opción que les parezca más correcta. Propongo que hagamos una campaña de recogida de firmas xD. Bueno, y ya que estamos hablando de palabras nuevas, aprovecho para decirte que "brujil" no es que se me haya colado sin darme cuenta, es una de esas palabras que hacen falta y que pretendo que sea admitida xD.

Respecto a lo que me comentas en las frases que más te han hecho reír, he de confesar que la letra y la música que tocan con la flauta cuando llaman a los moguris no es mía ( es la única letra de canción que he puesto que no es inventada xD). Es "No me mates con tomate" de Siniestro Total; aunque esto ya lo aclaré en el capítulo 4 cuando usan por primera vez la flauta. Si te interesa ver cómo es, puedes buscarla en youtube. Puse esta canción porque me trae muy buenos recuerdos con una muy buena amiga mía que estaba aprendiendo a tocar la flauta y tocaba esa melodía. Yo me partía de risa, porque me hacía mucha gracia la letra, y la cantaba. Haberla puesto así, tal cual sin cambiarla (algo raro en mí porque odio copiar y pegar), es una especie de homenaje a mi amiga.

La frase del moguri ya está corregida (igual que las otras faltas que se me han colado, gracias por señalármelas). Pero tu comentario me ha hecho plantearme una pregunta ¿en serio tu madre es tan rancia como el moguri?... Si la respuesta es afirmativa, estás apañada xD. Aunque claro, después de tantos años de convivencia supongo que ya estarás acostumbrada... Espero^^.

Eh... la frase de la petaca... Esto... ¡te juro que no es culpa mía! ¡Fue mi teclado que se comió la letra! Pero ya le he echado un buen rapapolvo y todo está solucionado.

Siento que mi referencia a Harry Potter con lo de los buel haya sido la causante de una pesadilla tan horrible. Pobre murciélago, si yo hubiese soñado eso lo habría pasado muy mal. Yo cuando era pequeña me encontré en el suelo de la calle a una cría de "rata penà" (unos murcielaguitos pequeños que tenemos en Valencia y que se alimentan de insectos), me la llevé a casa y la cuidé (como era un bebé le di leche), pero la pobrecita se murió. Me dio mucha pena. Tengo que confesar que siento debilidad por los animales, por todos en general; pero mis preferidos son los delfines y los gatos.

Jeje, me alegro de que hayas disfrutado tanto con el _flashback_ de Squall. La verdad es que era adorable, tan mono y tan inocente. Y Seifer tan puñetero como ahora. Desde pequeño Seifer tuvo fijación por Squall y lo consideraba de su propiedad. No soporta que nadie piense en Squall de una forma que no sea estrictamente profesional, en realidad no soporta que nadie piense en Squall xD Sus celos lo llevaron a romper fulminantemente su gran amistad con Quistis y a llevarse mal con ella, y eso que Squall no la soporta. La verdad es que el pobrecito me da algo de pena, estaba convencido de que Squall era una niña y de que algún día le correspondería. Imagina el trauma que se llevó cuando descubrió que era un chico. Después decidió que eso era un pequeño detalle sin importancia, jeje.

Jaja, también me encanta la habilidad de Rinoa, no sirve para nada pero es muy bonita y podría ambientar muchas escenas románticas. Pero claro, yo soy una chica, a lo mejor los chicos prefieren la de Selphie o la de Quistis xD

En cuanto a Zell... sigh... como habrás visto, en este capítulo nuevo tampoco consigue comer nada suculento... Me pregunto ¿cuándo terminará la mala suerte de este chico?... Es una pregunta para la que no tengo respuesta, jeje...

Espero que te haya gustado cómo he concluido el primer disco, ya me dirás. Y gracias por mandarme tu fórmula espiritual. Realmente eres muy buena, solo un 20 de oscuridad frente al 40 de luz. La parte friki le da un puntito muy agradable de sal y pimienta (como en la vida, no ser una oveja del rebaño es mucho más divertido). Sin embargo, ese 10% de maniática puede traerte algún problema que otro y algún disgustillo no deseado. Libera tu espíritu de esa carga y deja que la oscuridad la engulla. En fin, que, en comparación con la mía, me siento muy mala... Y, ¿sabes qué?... ¡me encanta! ¡Jajajajajajaja!

Me despido con un fuerte abrazo ¡rekupó!

PD: Ahora que ya he terminado con el primer libro, antes de embarcarme en la tarea que me espera, seguiré leyendo tu fic. Ya tendrás noticias mías. Prepárate, jeje...

.

**Athenn: **¡Hola!

Siento mucho que el retraso en tu review se deba a que estás pasando una mala racha, y me alegra que ya estés mejor; lo que espero es que cuando leas esto ya estés totalmente recuperada y de nuevo seas la alegre lectora que preocupaba a su madre porque se reía sin parar leyendo mi fic mientras se recuperaba de un resfriado. También la reviewadora nº 100, que no me olvido xD. Y mira por dónde, como la continuación del fic la voy a escribir en otro archivo, con el nombre de "Fáinal Fántasi Ocho Dírectors Cat Disco2", significa que la cuenta de los reviews se pondrá a cero, ¡podrás optar de nuevo a ser la REVIEWADORA Nº 100 con todos los privilegios que ello conlleva!: sufrir atentados por partes de fans envidiosos o de quién sabe, no recibir un regalo, no salir por la tele, que no te pagen ni gil, que tu foto no salga en las revistas de moda... ¡todo eso y mucho más! Así que espero seguir contando contigo en la continuación de mi fic (^^)

Y pasando al capítulo 11, ¡jajajajajaja! ¡Me alegra que te encantara y que me hayas puesto 10 _stars_! ¡Yujuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu! ¡mamemimomuuuuuuuuuuuuuu! ¡Jajajajajaja! ¡Yujuuu! ¡Yujuuu!...

Pasado el momento de euforia, te diré que en ese capítulo, igual que tú, yo también me sentí una más del grupo (con petaca incluida XD), y di rienda suelta a mi imaginación y me deje llevar. Como no seguía la línea argumental pude hacer lo que me dio la gana y me lo pasé genial imaginando las situaciones y escribiéndolas (no se lo digas a nadie, pero eso es lo que me obligan a decir los de Square si no quiero arriesgarme a una demanda, porque la realidad es que no me inventé nada, sólo tome nota de lo que nuestros protas me contaron y lo narré tal y cual sucedió, libre de censuras, te lo juro por Snoopy). El 12, inevitablemente, no es tan divertido porque los trágicos acontecimientos que finalizan con la muerte de Ifrit y Shiva y nuestro adorado prota atravesado como si fuese un pinchito y sin saber si ha sobrevivido o no, no dejan lugar para la comedia... Sigh... aún estoy recuperándome de tan terrible momento...

Pero dejemos lo triste a un lado y sigamos recordando la memorable velada en la tienda _Sous le pont..._ Aquel momento en que protas, Guardianes y Charco retozaban felices en medio de aguas putrefactas y acompañados de ratas de alcantarilla sin sospechar los terribles acontecimientos que les ocurrirían en breve...

Buel también me cae muy bien y, como imaginas, ya se jubiló de cartero. Ahora se dedica a tocar el piano, gran afición que descubrió gracias a Quistis, como habrás podido ver en el _flashback_ de la rubia (uno de mis favoritos xD) En cuanto a Squallinín, ¡lo adoro! Era tan mono que no me extraña que Seifer lo quisiese solo para él ^^. Y sí, es el prota indiscutible (por mucho que mi amiga Ayumi se empeñe en negarlo xD)

En cuanto a "El código reviewinchi", no descarto escribirlo, y si lo hiciese, el papel de experto en iconografía, mapas y demás, sin duda sería para Laguna. En cuanto a la joven criptógrafa, no lo tengo tan claro, es que dudo entre Quistis y Ele... En fin de todas formas, sea quien sea la joven criptógrafa, siendo Laguna el que llevase la voz cantante en la investigación, estás apañada si crees que algún día saldrá a la luz el responsable de lo que le sucedió con la pobre Athenn (yo no descarto que haya sido Buel o alguno de los moguris; pero la lista es muuuuy larga... Y ten en cuenta que, en el género policiaco y de investigación, los principales sospechosos nunca son los culpables ^^).

Gracias por mandarme tu fórmula

Athen= 67.3% oscura + 29.5 % luz + 3.2 % entre colorantes, conservantes, suavizantes y perfumantes

Um... ¡qué bien huele! Y tan suavita... Por otro lado, 67,3 de oscuridad... Eres bastante maleja, jajajaja. Aunque no me superas, ¡muahahahahahahahahaha!

¡Muchos _kisses_!

PD: espero tu opinión del capítulo 12 y 13, últimos del primer Disco. Y no te preocupes si tardas (^^)

.

**Ylena: **¡Bienvenida a mi fic!

¡Vaya si eres impaciente! Mira que saltarte desde la graduación hasta el capítulo en el que aparece Irvine xD Me alegra que te haya gustado nuestro cowboy favorito, a mí es un personaje que me encanta, y la verdad es que imaginarlo con las gafas de culo de vaso hace que me parta de risa xD. Lo de que los lectores creyesen en un primer momento que era gay fue algo premeditado, jeje, así el momento gafas resultó más impactante. A mí me pasa como a ti, aunque no tengo nada contra el yaoi, prefiero el hetero; aunque me encanta en la comedia encontrar a algún personje gay, es que da mucho juego.

Bueno, antes de seguir comentando tu review te recomendaría que leyeses los capítulos que aún no has leído y en orden. Si no, se te pasarán por alto muchas cosas como, por ejemplo: en el capítulo cuatro podrás ver los _flashbacks_ de pasado de Zell y Selphie y conocer a la madre de Zell, además de disfrutar de las mejora de las armas que hace la señora; en el cinco, podrás vivir la presentación de Laguna y averiguar lo que verdaderamente pasó entre él y Julia (es uno de mis capítulos favoritos junto al 11 y de los que más disfruté escribiendo); luego vienen los capítulos de todo lo ocurrido en Timber, el maravilloso asalto al tren de los Donuts y el enfrentamiento con Seifer en la emisora; después sigue con el retorno de Laguna y su grupo hasta llegar al capítulo del Jardín de Galbadia, que imagino ya has leído. Si te gustaron los capítulos que has leído estoy segura de que estos también te gustarán.

Ahora pasemos a tu review ^^

A mí Quistis al principio del juego me cayó mal, luego aprendí a entenderla para terminar por cogerle cariño, como a los otros (aunque la pobre siempre fue la última en la lista de mi amor a los personajes). La mía me encanta, es tan inocente, jaja. No tiene malicia ni cuando va de sobrada o de supercreída. ¿A qué personaje de que fic tuyo se parece?

Seifer en el juego me caía muy mal para cada vez caerme peor. Fue gracias a Viento y Trueno y la profunda amistad que sentían por él lo que me hizo reflexionar y al final perdonarlo (aunque no del todo, jaja, aún estoy esperando unas explicaciones convincentes para su comportamiento). En mi fic me resulta muy divertido escribir sobre él xD

Selphie siempre me resultó encantadora y vital. Para mí hace una pareja genial con Irvine, seguro que no se aburren nunca. Y tranquila, que cuando llegue el capítulo del concierto ya te enterarás de lo que realmente pasó entre ellos (aún no me lo han contado) y Square censuró (lo que no significa que tuviese que ser sexo xD).

Irvine fue casi desde el principio uno de mis personajes favoritos (aunque al principio desconfiaba de él, sobre todo cuando no estaba detenido después del atentado contra la bruja). En los capítulos 12 y 13 por fin se ve por qué dudaba tanto en dispararle a la bruja. ¡Nada de porque se acobardase! Por fin ha podido lavar su reputación. En cuanto a lo que me comentas de Cerbero e Irvine, no es contradictorio que lo tenga de Guardián para que recuerde el pasado porque él nunca lo había llevado enlazado, lo usaba de mascota y perro lazarillo, como he puesto en el capítulo 11 (dice Irvine: "La verdad es que, cuando salgo del Jardín, mi G.F y yo normalmente vamos uno junto al otro, como tú y Charco. Pero para esta misión, más que nada para que me subieran los parámetros y poder usar algún que otro comando además del de atacar, he decidido enlazármelo. De todas formas nuestra afinidad es 1000+++++"). Dice vamos "normalmente" uno junto al otro y no "siempre" porque cuando salen con los profes no lleva a Cerbero suelto.

Squall es mi personaje favorito de mi juego favorito; así que ¿qué más puedo decir de él? LO AMO.

Laguna es francamente adorable, es mi segundo personaje favorito del FF8 y uno de los que más me gustan de los videojuegos en general. En mi fic se descubrirá por qué siendo el padre de Squall, aparentemente, pasó de él. Aunque para eso aún falta mucho.

Zell es el típico bonachón inocente. Y la gente buena e inocente me encanta (quizás porque yo no lo soy tanto) y despiertan mi ternura. Algo me dice que su romance con Dulci tiene mucho más futuro de lo que él es capaz de imaginar ^^.

Rinoa, yo la adoro, como has deducido, y siento que la odies; aunque no me molesta que me lo digas. Estoy acostumbrada a llevarme estupendamente con gente que no opina como yo; como ejemplo, mi amiga Ayumi Warui, con la que llevo una larga polémica sobre quién debería ser el autentico protagonista de mi fic (ella propone al que sea con tal de que quite a Squall, ¡pero nunca lo conseguirá!). A Rinoa yo no la veo como la niña caprichosa y mimada que la ve mucha gente. Para mí es la jovencita que tiene el valor de, para luchar por sus ideales (era de la resistencia y eso que su padre era del ejército invasor), abandonar una vida acomodada (de ahí que a veces salga en su comportamiento algo de su pasado de niña mimada criada por un padre sobreprotector a causa del trauma de la muerte de la esposa). Tiene un carácter fuerte y no se rinde ante nada, ni tan siquiera ante la gran dificultad que supone sacar a Squall del ostracismo en el que él mismo se ha condenado y conseguir su amor. Que conste que es mi opinión ^^. Lo de Irvine se lo perdono porque tiene delito que el cowboy no quisiese volver a la prisión a por sus compañeros (yo lo excuso imaginando que lo que quería hacer era poner primero a salvo a Rinoa), a mí me daban ganas de traerlo a rastras por los pelos xD.

Jeje, me alegro de que te hayan gustado la aparición de Mary Sue y Gary Stu, es que son tan perfectos xD Y también me alegra que te hayan hecho reír tanto los _flashbacks_ XD

Bueno, me despido dándote de nuevo la bienvenida a mi fic y deseando recibir mas reviews tuyos (^^)

PD: Te apunto a la lista de admiradoras de Ifrit ^^

PD2: Espero que ya se te haya pasado el trauma por la escena final en la tienda _Sous le pont_; aunque imagino que ahora te habrás quedado traumatizada por el incierto destino de nuestros protas.

.

**rinoaangelo:** Hola ^^

¡Jajajajaja! Me siento sumamente halagada por tu opinión respecto a mi fic. ¡Jajajajajaja! Soy feliz ^^

La verdad es que me lo pasé genial escribiendo el capítulo de la tienda _Sous le Pont._ Daba la casualidad de que también habían ratas acampadas al lado y poco a poco se fueron uniendo a la fiesta hasta el punto de que Pestecilla casi se lleva al huerto a Irvine, con el consiguiente trauma que para él hubiese supuesto xD. Menos mal que el padre de la inocente ratita estaba por allí e impidió que la honra de su hijita fuese ultrajada porque si es por Squall... XD. Bueno, habrás visto que Rinoa se ha encontrado con la rata y sus amigas en las alcantarillas y le han echado una mano. Me pregunto si Rinoa comentará algo sobre la romántica foto que Pestecilla le ha enseñado. Ya veremos ^^

Y bueno, una vez más he tardado un poco en actualizar; pero es que quería subir los dos capítulos juntos porque me parecía que si los colgaba por separado perdían en intensidad. Me daba la impresión de que era algo parecido a cuando en la tele estás viendo una película y a mitad acción te meten la publicidad. Luego, cuando regresan, ya ni te acordabas por dónde iba y cuesta un rato volver a centrarse. Por eso esperé a tener concluido todo lo de Deling, así cada lector corta cuando le apetece ^^. Además, en esta ocasión se me habían amontonado la respuesta a muchos reviews (normalmente los contesto como me llegan y los guardo para ponerlos al final del capítulo siguiente, luego los repaso por si quiero añadir algún comentario del capitulo en el que van al final, que siempre es uno más del que comentamos en los reviews, evidente xD), eso ha hecho que aún se retrasase más la subida. Yo quería que fuese como tarde el día de reyes... Sniff, sniff... Ahora tardaré por motivos personales que ya he puesto en los comentarios de autor, pero volveré antes de lo que imaginas... Y dejando mi retraso en actualizar de lado... ¡¿qué pasa contigo?... ¡¿Cuándo vas a actualizar?... Si ahora tienes más tiempo, como dices, sería un buen momento para retomar tus fics. Estaré esperándolo ^^

Espero que te haya gustado el desenlace del disco 1, ya me dirás.

¡Actualiza pronto! Bsos.

.

**Lily:** ¡Bienvenida a mi fic!

Vaya aguante que tienes haberte leído todos los capítulos de tirón. Me siento superfeliz por haber sido capaz de engancharte hasta ese punto ^^.

Por otro lado es lógico que se te hubiese pasado por alto. Solo nos guiamos por lo poco que se puede poner en el resumen cuando elegimos el fic que leer y estoy segura de que hay más de uno que no hemos leído y que nos gustaría si los leyésemos.

Los _flashbacks_ del pasado de los personajes es algo nacido de mi imaginación y por ello me lo he pasado genial ideándolos y escribiéndolos. Era algo necesario para entender mejor a esta extraña pandilla. Lo que es cierto es que he disfrutado con ellos como un niño disfruta de un helado gigante XD. Y aún quedan algunos personajes cuyas motivaciones y personalidad sabemos poco por lo que siguen siendo un misterio. En el siguiente capítulo, el primero del disco 2, se verá algo más de algunos de ellos.

La lógica de Squall, es lógica dentro de la ilógica xD. "No quiero estar acompañado porque no quiero estar solo", tiene razón y a la vez no. Es toda una paradoja que lleva de cabeza a nuestro atormentado prota y que da mucho tema para escribir. Aunque en el juego original, de una forma encubierta, para mí ya practicaba la misma filosofía. Menos mal que apareció Rinoa para demostrarle que estaba equivocado. Yo adoro a Rinoa y me parece la chica perfecta para Squall. Él necesitaba alguien extrovertido y luchadora infatigable para que no se rindiese ante la coraza de frialdad que nuestro chico se había empeñado en ponerse. Rinoa consiguió derretir el hielo.

Jaja, pues sí, Squall clasifica a Quistis en otra categoría que el resto del género femenino. Es que no la aguanta, aunque cada vez la acepta más como alguien de su grupo. Hasta estaba dispuesto a enfrentarse a Hermanos para defenderla. Es un líder responsable xD.

Irvine miope es adorable (por lo menos en mi imaginación, jajaja) y da para todo tipo de malentendidos y situaciones liosas. Ya habrás visto el asunto con Pestecilla Penetrante y la que monta en el último capítulo cuando se carga la Luna Invisible por no llevar las gafas puestas (el disparo a Edea aunque hubiese ido bien dirigido hubiese fallado al chocar contra la barrera de la bruja, algo que ya sabían de antemano hasta los que idearon la Operación Filete de Anchoa).

Los sueños de Laguna son otros de los momentos en los que disfruto muchísimo escribiendo. Este personaje me encanta y quería que se supiese más de él y de lo que realmente pasó entre él y Julia. En los próximos capítulos se verá lo que realmente pasó cuando estuvo en Winhill y muchas cosas más. Espero que te gusten también.

Saludos a Argentina desde España ^^. Tengo otra lectora que también es de ese país. Ahora creo que estáis en verano mientras que aquí nos morimos de frío, cosas de vivir en hemisferios diferentes ^^.

Como habrás comprobado, respondo a las reviews el final del capítulo siguiente. Pero a las que reciba de los capítulos finales del primer disco, el 12 y el 13, para que no tardéis tanto en recibir la respuesta (ya que voy a tomarme unos meses para corregir un original que tengo terminado) lo haré en privado. Te lo digo porque como me has mandado el review sin estar registrada, si no tienes cuenta y me escribes el siguiente del mismo modo no podré contestarte enseguida. De todas formas a los lectores anónimos (que aunque pongan un nombre como es tu caso no hay forma de saber a dónde escribirles) para que no se queden sin respuesta les contestaré al final del primer capítulo del disco 2, tarde lo que tarde en subirlo.

Me despido dándote de nuevo la bienvenida a mi fic y esperando recibir más reviews tuyas en el siguiente fic, "Fáinal Fántasi Ocho Dírectors Cat Disco2", donde continuaran las andanzas de nuestros protas.

PD: Recuerdos a las vaguillas de tus amigas xD. Diles que espero verlas por aquí y poderles escribir personalmente.

.

**nancyriny:** ¡Hola!

Primero que nada: perdón, perdón, perdón por no haber leído el capítulo nuevo de tu fic. ¡Estoy deseando hacerlo! Pero es que quiero leerlo de un tirón (me gusta demasiado para leerlo a trozos) y poder escribir mi review con tranquilidad y sin prisas y, como llevaba mucho retraso con mi fic, he dejado de lado la lectura y me he centrado exclusivamente en finalizar los capítulos. Ahora, antes de empezar a corregir mi original, me tomaré un descanso y leeré tu capítulo ^^.

Así que no te preocupes si has tardado en leer mi capítulo, siento que en parte haya sido por el agobio de la escuela (espero que todo te haya ido bien) y me alegra que, en otra parte, haya sido porque te fuiste de vacaciones navideñas, jeje.

Me alegra que te lo hayas pasado genial leyéndolo. Irvine es un personaje del que se puede sacar mucho partido. Yo me divierto mucho con él. Como habrás visto es un ligón desde pequeñito y tenía ya muy claro lo que quería ser y hacer de mayor, ¡jajajaja! Ya veremos si Selphie se deja, jajajajaja, seguro que él pone por su parte todo lo que pueda para darle mucha caña... Eso sí, siempre que no la confunda con la primera rata que se le cruce por delante, ¡jajajajaja!

Lo de Edward Callen no pude resistirme en sacarlo. Por suerte ha tenido muy buena aceptación y los fans de Crepúsculo han entendido la intención con la que he hecho referencia a este personaje (la sana intención de unas risas sin malos propósitos) y no me han linchado. Tenía miedo de que no se entendiese y a alguien pudiese sentarle mal. De momento parece ser que no ha sido así ^^.

Respecto a Squall... ni durmió nada y casi se queda sin piernas con tal de no dejar de seguir haciendo de colchón para Rinoa, jajajaja. Pero es que, como él piensa, ¿cómo iba a desaprovechar la noche más tórrida de su vida? Y eso que tuvo que reprimirse para no bajar la mano y tocarle el culo a la chica, algo que lamenta porque está convencido de que no se le volverá a presentar una oportunidad igual, jajajaja.

Bueno, ya me dirás qué te han parecido los larguísimos capítulos con los que concluyo el primer disco. Espero impaciente tu opinión.

Un fuerte abrazo (^^)

.

:) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :)

:) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :)

:) :) :) :) :) :)

.

Solo deciros de nuevo que: **muchas**** gracias a todos por haberme acompañado hasta aquí **y que os espero de nuevo en la continuación de las aventuras de nuestro variopinto grupo de personajes en **Fáinal Fántasi Ocho Dírectors Cat Disco2**


End file.
